


A Sort of Fairy Tale

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Feels, Dante talks to people within dreams, Demons and Monsters are still here, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Feelings, Fractured Fairy Tale, Incest, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Magic-Users, Memory Loss, Modern Fantasy AU, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, So does Credo, Sort of? - Freeform, Sparda and Eva lives, There's characters in here I haven't tagged, Twincest, it gets emotional, made up a Fairy Tale, music lyrics are the titles, shape-shifting?, some sexual context in the end, things get complicated before they get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 174,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: There's a dream that keeps playing like a reoccurring song.Dante knows it's about the day he was in a car accident, taken in by another family when he couldn't remember his own. He hopes one hint can get him close to his birth family and find them- closure is a good thing.When Morrison gives him and Lady this job involving a city and a hostile takeover, Dante expects this to be the same old tune he's listened and danced to before.What happens instead should have come with a warning label over how much information Dante is not prepared for.





	1. Oh, how did we get here now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lost Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520309) by [garbagecan_not_garbagecannot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagecan_not_garbagecannot/pseuds/garbagecan_not_garbagecannot). 



> A few things to know: This is AU, but demons and supernatural abilities exist. I'm working the kinks out in my head, but all you need to know is that Sparda, Eva, and Credo live. A work inspired me to write this (by garbagecan_not_garbagecannot)- I've linked their work if you want to read it. That and music. 
> 
> So enjoy this... hm. Not sure what to call this, really. I can tell you this much, this really isn't much of a fairy tale and more like Modern Fantasy AU without the entire 'demon hybrids' deal. 
> 
> ...that doesn't stop me from writing this attempt? Eh, we'll see.

 

**_"Once upon a time, there lived a King and Queen in a kingdom far, far away. They had two children- twins. Both whose hairs are white as snow, eyes as clear as the blue sky, for they are halves of one whole. One silent like the frozen ice, the other blazing with scorching fire._ **

_  
**"They were family, for they were never separated. The King and Queen were very proud of their children: the Crimson Prince was brave, valiant, bold; the Azure Prince was silent, calculating, sharp. Everyone knows they will be right for the throne.** _

**_"The Princes have many people who love them, but they have each other. For nothing will tear them apart. They both are sure of this. They care for each other, attached to each other, entwined with each other._ **

**_"...at the time, when they were still young, it was a righteous, yet wistful thinking."_ **

 

* * *

 

_His head is aching, the white noise dissipates from his mind as he opens his eyes._

_Wails of sirens. Loud voices, crunching footsteps, and fire crackling. He barely feels anything except for the searing pain all over him- and he whimpers when he attempts to move. He barely croaks something before it disrupts into rough coughs when he sees someone inspecting the wreck, this time crouching down to-_

_"Wait- there's a boy! I can see him- hey, hey, He's alive!" And he sees someone- a man. An older man with tawny brown hair- relieved shock is on his face before turning to yell, "Robbins! Anyone!? Someone help me lift this car out of the way- I found a survivor-!"_

_"A survivor!? Dispatcher to operator-"_

_"Hey, hey kid! Can you hear me!?" He feels himself nod, the pain feeling so much worse, but he can barely see someone attempting to come closer. "Look, it's going to be okay, we can get you out of here! Hold onto my hand- stay with me, okay? Stay with me."_

_The hand feels warm. Comforting, soothing- the man smiles in exuberant relief before telling him, "It'll be okay, all right? You'll get out of here, alive..." Then he turns to someone- "Where are the others!? Did you call for help?"_

_There's someone else approaching him and another garbed in yellow and red shows up, frantically relieved. "The ambulance is on its way- oh, the poor child..."_

_"Good, that's good." The man nods before he turns back to him. "Can- Can you hear me?"_

_He nods again, this time feeling a bit better. More aware of the burning smells, gasoline, scorched earth and metal-_

_The radio crackles, "-requesting backup, on the way, I repeat-"_

_The man's hold on his hand tightens, silently reassuring him. "Hold onto me kid, we'll get you out of this mess of a wreck- I promise, we'll get you to a safe place- Are you able to speak?"_

_He opens his mouth to say something-_

 

 

The alarm cuts through and it was not from the ambulance wails. It was his alarm- the one from his cellphone. A man groans- and fumbles for his phone, which was conveniently on his nightstand. He bleary blinks, looks at the time, and groans, turning off the alarm and burying his face back in his bed.

But the dream doesn't return. It's about the one thing he still held onto as a clue to his past was that he was the lone survivor of a car accident and he was going somewhere. But the more he dreams, the more the smaller details come to him, albeit suspect...

He can't go back to sleep. Fuck.

The man slowly opens his grey-blue eyes, taking a mental note that he needs to set the alarm for an hour later so that he doesn't get disturbed from his sleep. He was barely sitting on his bed when said phone rings to a more chirpy ringtone he easily identifies with-

"Dante speaking." He smoothly responds, knowing pretty well his voice is scratchy from sleep.

"Well, look who finally wakes up." It was a woman's voice and Dante closes his eyes. Trying to fool his friend is literally a gamble- he'll always lose there. "It's around nine in the morning and you're still in bed?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose; he can't feel his inner arcane stir up with excitement either. "This is too early. I think after last night, I deserve some form of rest."

"That's a good point, but I'm on my way." He groans, tightening his eyes further. "Remember? We're splitting the pay from the last job and Morrison is on his way."

They're **both** coming here?? In his current state of his apartment, mess and all? Really?

"Gee, thanks for the advance warning, Lady." He mumbles, finally getting the energy to sit up. "I think I'll get ready- wait, Morrison's coming?"

"Yeah, so this means wear a shirt, Dante." Lady's stern voice tinges with amusement. "Nobody wants to see your chest and your gun holster this early in the morning."

"You mean you don't, but I want to-"

"That was years ago!" He laughs, swearing he can her hear blush. "Now?? Not so much! Just wear a shirt, all right?"

"All right, all right, can't promise a thing with my belts, though." Despite her pained groans, Dante grabs one of his looser black shirts and a clean pair of pants along with new underwear- he eyes his laundry pile before hearing a small growl from his stomach. He sighs, a loose reminder that he forgot to go grocery shopping. Again. "...which reminds me-"

"No, we're not ordering pizza for breakfast, you monstrous slob, and for once, please do your laundry! I'm not sure why I have to keep reminding you, but come on, you should know this by now!" And she hangs up, leaving him to change his clothing- well, it's just him in his boxers.

"Fine, fine, if it makes you feel better..." But he chuckles, placing his phone down on his dresser. He knows she means well and tries to help him in her way. He appreciates it, really. It's the same old routine for the last several years that never ceases to make him tired of it all.

It's his daily routine in the morning: get Lady's call, wake up. Then he takes a shower, changes his clothes, makes sure there's no wrinkles in his shirt or pants. After he changes, he puts his laundry into the basket before placing it all in his pre-loaded washer and turns it on (it's located inside of his closet and for that, Dante is silently happy for this accommodation). Then he checks himself in the life sized mirror- making sure there's no scars, weird marks, unusual markings that make him stand out.  
Check, check, and double check on the last part- and for that, there's a good reason. (It's worth the extra effort and trouble to cover it up, should it come to it.) That and for someone who should be older, he still looks like his thirty year old self. Ah, the wonders and plus of being proficient in any arcane. They can either choose to retain their image at a certain age or grow old with age like the non-arcane users. Ah, well, who was he to complain about his looks?

Lady does. But then again, he doesn't see her age anytime soon like him.

And then he makes his bed and grabs his gun holsters, cradling his beloved duo of pistols. As the final touch, he grabs his red jacket- and places his hand in his pocket before taking out a thin silver necklace: a pair of dog tags- one with a tiny red gem at the end with an emblem blazed on it, the second tag with his name Dante engraved against the silver alloy. He loops it around his neck, hides it under his shirt, and smirks as he walks out his room-

-but not before he grabs his cellphone.

"Well, time to work."

He feels his fire arcane stir awake before shutting his now clean room.

* * *

"Ah, here he comes, the man of the hour."

Dante perks up a bit, an amused smile cracking his face as he casually waves to the sharp dressed man waiting for him- along with a black-haired woman with bi-chromatic eyes; one red, the other her natural blue.

"Hey, so you guys were waiting here this entire time? You should've barged in my room! I would have been more than happy to be up by now."

"Haa. That'll be the day I'll live to see that." The woman smirks, her eyes meeting his out of sheer amusement.  
Morrison- the suited man- snorts with amusement before strolling to the man's kitchen. "Well, I appreciate if you didn't attempt to drink so early in the morning."

"I don't, it's not a thing I do anymore." Whatever Morrison is getting, it's smelling really good- eggs, bacon, toast- the works! No wonder breakfast's the awesome time of the day.

So Dante instead jumps to the other side of the couch where the woman was sitting, too busy looking at her pistol. "Huh, is that new?"

"It is, if you want to know, custom made. You're not going to take it. Your fire magic is too much for this poor guy." Lady places the pistol away before warily glancing at him. He can feel her own fire arcane cooling against his- simmering to annoyed embers. Yeah, she's a little bit grouchy, like him. "Last night was rough, was it?"

"Well..." Dante knows last night was... interesting. He and Lady were just returning from another job, attempting to celebrate their victory by drinking a beer flight... or three. (They bought food to supplement that, though he's pretty much sure pizza was the best food for that). Then something that look like demons start to attack the people, so being their typical mercenary selves, they take down the said demons, but at the expense of their more than typical used abilities. Something made them look off- do their run-of-the-mill monsters and demons **glow** white?

While Lady takes her usual way home, calling Morrison about this, Dante went home, stripped down to his underwear, and just flopped head-first in his bed. "We did try having fun while battling out those monsters."

"Yeah, but it nearly drained my magic and yours. You look dead."

"Barely- got lots of sleep still."

"Really." Lady huffs, looking frustrated. She eyes Dante with worry. "Still, those monsters- what was **that** all about?"

Dante wasn't so sure, but the smell of food awaits him. So was his stomach- it made a gurgling noise that elicits a snort from Lady. "Shut up. I'm hungry- say, Morrison, did you get it from the diner?"

"Yeah, and coffee's brewing. I'm not about to drink that sludge from the diner and make you both suffer for it." Morrison places down something like breakfast- presented on their take out cartons. "Breakfast, anyone?"

"Yes, please!" Lady gently takes hers while Dante grabs his, immediately savoring the taste of scrambled eggs and green onion. Lady is the first to ask, "Sorry- it's just Dante and I were up against something else on our way home and we're tired."

"It's fine- in fact, those monsters you mentioned are what I want talk to you both about." This captures their attention and Morrison hums, leaning on his elbow and placing his breakfast down. "Word around the street says the city next to this one is infested." And Morrison hands Dante something like aspirin- he swallows it dry, "There's confirmed sightings too- not just word of mouth."

"So, what's the job?" Dante barely talks with his mouth full- and nearly chokes when Lady nearly flicks him. "Lady!"

"Eat before you talk- we wouldn't have you choking, now would we?" Lady smirks and yelps when he snatches a strawberry from her fruit salad. "Hey! No stealing!"

"Finders keepers." He sings before plopping the sweet red berry in his mouth. "Hmmm~ you've got to ask the chef where he keeps finding these strawberries- they're always the best."

Morrison chuckles, shaking his head as Lady attempts to steal one of his toasts, beginning the start of a ridiculous fight over their food. He'll talk about the job after they eat.

These two are his best mercenaries- in both fighting and arcane. He's the one who approached them- one by the meet and greet at a bar, the other through at a later time of the year when Dante introduced him to her.

Lady is the one who uses her arcane with her gunfire- her arsenal can fit an entire woman's closet and she'll be proud of her collection more than her clothing. From what Morrison understood, her father was power-hungry and wanted a desire to gain more- to the point where he murdered her mother. She witnessed the murder as a child, but her father Arkham didn't notice her silent rebellion nurse into revenge until she was an adult. Then like her arcane, Lady- formerly Mary- unleashed her power at her father, angry for her mother's death, but he manages to restrain her, trying to kill her for power.

It was at that time someone else requested for Dante's help- a woman named Nevan (she wanted to see her beloved again but she suspects he's trapped in Arkham's hands) asked for his help. Morrison only recommended her to him- and she thanks him.

While he did save the person Nevan wanted him to find (a man named Ifrit who was just seething, stating he never needed help. But he was grateful for the rescue), Dante finds Lady about to be killed and dealt with the man himself, saving Lady's life in the process. It was a rather unwelcome reality check, but Lady realizes she needed to better equip herself.

They all escaped and Arkham, seething mad with rage, was discovered and arrested for... other things that aren't just for Kalina Ann's murder. Nevan had the right idea to call the authorities and the magi council.

The day after the entire incident, even while Arkham attempts to deny everything, Lady disavowed her family name, successfully distancing away from the man who is no longer her father. She went into a government official's office and decides to change her name- only from a lackadaisical remark on Dante's behalf:

_"I got nothing for you, Lady. Sorry."_

It fueled her arcane when she hears that name. It makes her annoyed, yet empowered to know someone sees her for her abilities, smarts, power. She manages to track Dante down- only because nobody would approach Nevan's mission like him.

Few days later, to Dante's and Morrison's surprise she strolls in to the Cellar, her first three weapons prepared and aligned with her fire magic. She makes it known to Dante she's not finished henpecking at his brain.

Said man laughs, introduces her to Morrison, and tells him she's a fantastic fighter with a fierce arcane (something she's rarely been proud of until that day). Though with the name-

_"I like it." Lady grins, earning Dante's genuine shock. "It's better than the one I used to have- but hey, I'm not whining."_

And so the two of them have jobs together- some more than the times they work on their own- but they work well. Morrison is proud of them for teaming up- getting along like comrades in war.

Speaking of Dante (though he's laughing and still eating his own food as Lady happily claims victory on a piece of bread from his plate)-

There's something about Dante that makes him different than others. Morrison realized this within the years they worked together: Dante's rather different- unpredictable, impulsive, and brash. Strong? By far the best. He is infamous among others- though they begrudgingly admit Dante is really good at what he does: take down monsters who threaten the city, large, looming, gargantuan, dangerous.

His arcane matches with it- fire that can perfectly par with whatever inferno has to offer. His fire can command to Dante's will, to his desires, and can't be decimated by normal means. It also forms to his weapon of choice: a broad long sword he jokingly calls 'Rebellion'. Without it, he uses his precious pistols- the 'ladies' he calls them. (Lady rolls her eyes at that, but Morrison gets it.)

But the thing that also makes him stands out (aside his appearance of peaking silver hair from the black dye, grey-blue eyes would be normal, but aren't when they flash red with his arcane) is his lack of a biological family. Morrison wondered about his past once, but Dante wasn't too sure. In fact, he even admitted to the contractor the other reason he takes on these jobs- not just for finances.

_"I have no idea where I came from." Dante was quiet, but mulling in his thoughts as the two were sitting in the Cellar. "I tried to find out records of my birth family, but I got nothing."_

_"So you think," Morrison takes a gulp from his old-fashioned, "By taking these jobs, you'll be one step closer to finding them."_

_Dante nods- and takes his shot of whiskey. "Yup. And maybe, if I can, it can help me find out about my necklace."_

Ah, the only hint of his past and Morrison spies the silver chain around his neck. There is an emblem that he doesn't know where it comes from, but Dante's name is on it. It's the only name he has and desperate for answers, Dante told him how many attempts he's tried, asked for records of anyone who is related to him.

He comes back with nothing. This goes on past his teens, to his adulthood, but nothing appears. Not even a hint. Not even the jobs offer a single glimmer to a hint.

Dante was disappointed, but fuels to go on. It's his motivation for finding things out about him, who he was when he was young.

Even his foster family- supportive and helpful as they are- tried to expand their search, but to no avail. Morrison has a suspicion that's another subject Dante refuses to delve on- the state of his foster family. So he looked them up- and decides it was best not to open another chest of demons for him. They were, after all, shot and dead by a mob who needed a scapegoat, to only be bested by the real culprit, and humbled by Dante when he saved their lives - but it was too late.

Perhaps this explains Dante's blasé personality. It still holds today, despite his concern for the safety of people. It was rather more along the lines of 'responsibility' than actual care- something Morrison's seen too often in his line of work.

He wonders if this still holds now. Even as Dante returns with three mugs of coffee- one black, one with milk, one with milk and sugar- and sets them down as Lady finishes with her breakfast.

"So, Morrison, about those things that nearly drained our arcane." Back to the subject. Morrison arches an eyebrow, realizing that he too finished his breakfast before seeing Dante set down his coffee with milk. Lady, he realizes, is going all out with straight up black. "You said it's coming from the next city over? And they have proof?"

"Yeah." Down to business it is. They'll discuss pay later- along with the share from the last one. He takes out his phone and taps on a few things- to only hear buzzes from Dante's phone. "I've sent some stuff for you and Lady to look over- it should interest you."

Both of them look over at Dante's phone- and Lady's eyes widen while Dante scrolls down, expression hardening when he looks over the images.

They do not look like demons, but Dante definitely recognizes them- they look like the ones he and Lady had to take down last light. More images appear and he frowns, scrolling down and seeing them of various kinds- human-sized, creature-like, beast-like. And he hears himself ask, "Morrison? These aren't our run-of-the-mill monsters."

"No, they're not. Nobody's sure what they are." And Morrison's hat tips to them, eyes narrow. "We're going over there to check it out later day."

 **That** halts Dante's brain and he straightens up, all exhaustion gone. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait. We're- **we're** going to- investigate these things!? NOW?" He's wary about this... _Why am I suddenly worried?_

"And where are heading out to?" Lady asks equally as suspicious. Looks like he's not the only one. "These things... aren't normal. Shouldn't we be more prepared and head off tomorrow?"

Morrison sighs. He anticipated this. "Our client wants to meet us within the vicinity of this city- earliest is tonight. And from the looks of it, this isn't going to be the normal three day job."

 _Not just a three day job?_ What the- He glances at Lady, who looks equally as confused. Dante blinks once- before he warily asks, "...I'm sorry, but **where** are we going?"

"Red Grave City. And I know what you both are thinking. You're right- this isn't the typical demon job. Our new client is waiting for us at a familiar place: Fortuna City. So we should have a safe spot before entering into Red Grave."

Looks like it's all three of them who have questions about this job. But Dante stills, the name 'Red Grave City' begins to slowly bounce in his head-

-has he heard of this city before?

"My suggestion for you both? Pack up a good amount of clothing." And Morrison places his mug away on the tray, standing up to brush off any crumbs from the food earlier. "And bring anything that can help replenish your ammo or magic. This job might be a long one-"

"Morrison, the city- it's called Red Grave City?" Dante suddenly asks, voice straining with a struggle to keep his consciousness in tact, his expression contorts to confusion and swirling emotions. His fire isn't exactly in center either, it's as if something has suddenly bothered it, flickering with its fire-

Lady sits up, looking worried for her friend as Morrison approaches closer when he hears the sudden waver in Dante's voice. Something's different.

There's a twinge- and Dante sees something slowly flash in his head with the flits, scattered fragments of voices that return to him-

 

_"...ask you something?"_

_"...new home- Red Grave City-"_

_"...really going to..."_

_"-don't want to stay in forever-"_

_"-can be dangerous-"_

_"I don't want you to-"_

 

-and Dante gasps, clutching his head before feeling warmth on his arms. He feels Lady grabbing his elbows and Morrison barking out his name. "-ante! Dante- can you- are you all right?"

Dante barely clutches onto Lady's arms, his fire magic flickering back to life, albeit smaller. His touch is colder- has something affected him? His eyes meet theirs, a sudden realization coming alight in his eyes.

"...Red Grave City. I think-" He gasps again- he hears **home** in that name. The feeling of a past wanting to be awakened once more. "I **used** to live there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As the sirens fill the lonely air_  
>  _Oh, how did we get here now, now, now babe_  
>  _We see a storm is closing in_  
>  _Pretending we ain't scared_  
>  \- **Ocean Drive, Duke Durmont ft. Boy Matthews**


	2. Yeah, you're a natural

 

_**"Then one day, tragedy strikes.** _

_**"Both Princes were playing outside, their parents were with their own company, respectfully talking about plans for an upcoming festival when they heard a very loud scream.** _

_**"They all run outside to see what took place- and they notice the Azure Prince on the ground, crying, injured, but alive. As they embrace him, they ask for their other son's whereabouts-** _

_**"-to which the Azure Prince starts to panic.** _

_**"His twin brother isn't here. His bolder younger twin brother, brave and valiant, has pushed his older twin away before someone took him, whisked him away-** _

_**"-he was gone.** _

_**" "My brother, my brother!" He cries out, heart slowly breaking. "Where are you!? I need you!" "**_

 

* * *

 

_He looks around, but he realizes one thing: this isn't the usual dream._

_A new memory?_

_It's a much different one. He's wearing something clean, comfortable, and he knows the necklace is around his neck. And he's still a child. He doesn't have enough time to process it further when he hears-_

_"..nte? Hey... can I ask you something?"_

_"Hm?" There's walking and he turns to the person next to him- and he notices right away the boy also has white hair and is wearing something similar to him: white shirt, black tie, black shorts, shoes to match. "What is it, ......?"_

_What?_

_Why can't he place a name with this other voice? It sounds similar to his, but it sounds more... quiet, mature, soothing._

_But the person knows his name. And he knows this person, but the name's muddled out- Wait, where is he?_

_"Do you like it here?" The other boy quietly asks, looking up at the window. But he can't see the color of this boy's eyes, but he can see a quiet scowl appear on the other boy's face. "Our new home- Red Grave City. It's too noisy."_

_Home? What- oh..._

_He turns and now sees atop of a building; the view of a slowly calming city, lights twinkling against the pillars of steel. The night skies are not as clear, but it's still amazing._

_"Yeah, but you know," He grins, pointing towards the scene, careful not to smudge the glass window. "I like it! It gives me lots of energy- I wanna explore around and do things! There's so many things to do here! Maybe-" And he gasps, excitement rising. The other boy turns to him, allowing him to ramble on. "OH! Making new friends, being in a new adventure-! It's like a new playground! There's always something to find in new areas! Like an action game, but more awesome! I'll be the hero, saving the day from many bad guys! And I'll be strong- like you, ......!"_

_Again with that muffled name._

_Somewhere behind him, he knows there are two others watching him, but filled with parental love and warmth. And Dante knows he's thinking so many fantastical things, but the thought of exploring in a new area excites him._

_But he still doesn't know where he is exactly- but he knows he's in Red Grave City, with who, he's pretty sure this is his birth family. His foster family doesn't possess a lofty home like this- it's more subtle, down to earth, comfortable. Yet he should be delighted with this shift, the new realization that this used to be his own home..._

_Isn't that enough? So why doesn't he feel like he's found out anything new?_

_And then he feels a cooler hand wrap around his warm ones, lacing his fingers and now holding his hand tight. He blinks, looking at the boy in confusion. "Huh? Hey-" The name sounds very fuzzy, he can't hear it- "-what's wrong?"_

_"...are you really?" The other's voice is trembling, but tries to hide it with his silent courage. "Are you really going to go out there one day?"_

_"Well. Duh. I don't want to stay in forever. Who wants that?"_

_"I do." He hears the voice grow insistent. "Why do you want to go outside? It can be dangerous. Mom and Dad say so."_

_He blinks, "Because I wanna. And you like staying inside and reading lots of books. You have your own thing, I have mine. I mean, you're mentally strong and capable. Me? I gotta catch up!"_

_The hold on his hand tightens and Dante is pretty sure this boy doesn't want to let him go._

_"...I know that."_

_"So why-"_

_"I don't want you to..." The last part is muffled, but Dante careens his head, getting closer to the boy._

_"Uh-" Crap! Why can't he hear the kid's name!? "-sorry, what?"_

_The other looks annoyed, finally looking at him and about to say something-_

_-and suddenly he hears an explosion, screams, and he feels being blown off, falling down the building. Dante screams, hearing the change in voice and now he's in his current self, free falling to the ground below where it is infinite. Then-_

_"-can you hear me!?"_

_He hears the older, frantic voice of the man who saved his life. He hears so many voices it makes his head nearly ache, forcing him to shut his eyes. But he tries to grasp for the warm, fatherly hand he knew for so many years. Instead, he hears someone else, now coming closer, and he slowly feels another attempting to grab him. But the person feels different- but who is this?_

**"...nte...!"**

_"Look, it's going to be okay, we can get you out of here-"_

_"Desmond!?" Dante calls out, trying to each for the hand and thinking it's his foster father-_

**"Da...!"** _No, it isn't him. It's someone else, but the feeling he gets is frantic, grasping for his hand._

_"Hold onto my hand- stay with me, okay?"_

_Dante whimpers, trying to stretch his hand out for- for- FOR WHOSE HAND HELPMEHELPMEHELPME PLEASEIDON'TWANTTODIEIREALLYDON'TWANTTODIE-_

**"-ANTE-"**

_"Hold onto my hand- stay with me, okay? Stay with-"_

_And then he feels-_

_"Hold onto me kid, we'll get you out of this mess of a wreck-"_

_He thought he feels a hand and for a minute, it felt nice, comforting like-_

**"DANTE!!!"**

_A new voice rips through, roaring out of desperation, panic, fear- and Dante attempts opens his eyes, trying see who is trying to grab him-_

 

 

He gasps, sitting up on the bed, fear seizing his heart, but he knows his fire arcane stirs him awake. Nothing's on fire. His room's in tact... and he's officially back in his good age of thirty-eight. (Despite looking like twenty-something, he wants to keep it that way.)

Dante knows for certain this isn't the same dream. In fact, it was him looking at it, but at the same time, someone else was talking to him.

In a completely different setting, time, and area...

That... was weird.

Instead, he sees his cellphone next to him, the time happily flashing **3:00 PM**. He was about to go back to sleep when the whispers return to him- those whose voices he can't place, no faces to connect them with. And he knows one new thing to add to things he already knows:

His name is Dante, he's a car accident survivor, and he used to live in Red Grave City as a kid with... someone.

And that there was a kid around his age he made some sort of promise to.

Great. He's happy about that, at least.

"Are you feeling better?" Lady's voice floats through.

He blinks, seeing her approach him. Then he frowns, realizing something. "Wait, where were you-"

"On the living room couch. It was actually nice- better than my own mattress. That's actually sad." Her lips quirk as he breathlessly chuckles, flopping his head back on the pillow. "Come on, get up. I know what you're about to say." The black-haired woman rolls her eyes, hands on her hips. "But after your spell this morning and how pale you looked, there was no way in hell we could've left in your bad state."

Ah. Right. The job...

They just got it, but with a catch on their end. Dante was not in the better state to go anywhere, so Morrison made the call to... whoever their client was, telling them there was a slight delay in their plans- one of his best wasn't feeling so well, so they needed a moment to rest.

It was strange that their client agreed to this and just told them to get to the city as soon as possible.

That, at least, makes memories of his newer, strange dream go away.

"What the crap... did I throw up or say something weird?"

Lady shakes her head.

"Sorry to worry you." He really feels bad.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it." And Lady smiles, gently patting his shoulder. "I mean, we've been through worse. I mean, you could sleep for an entire month with nothing and the world would be up in flames."

"Ha ha. Says the one who stood up after being hit too many times from that one asshole we tried to pin down." Dante talks back and Lady rolls her eyes. But her smile makes him relieved that there was little to no offense between them. "Remember? We had to do it for that girl we were watching. Patty Lowell, right?"

"Yeah, I remember her." A cheeky little brat who likes to hang around Dante and Lady- Morrison brought her in as a bodyguard job for both of them. She was loud, demanding, and asking way too many things for Dante to answer- yet they both care for her dearly as she has her kind, sweet, and understanding side for things they don't want to tell her. "How's she been?"

"Worried, wondering if any of us got killed yet." Lady sighs and Dante knows why: they both nearly died taking down the man responsible for Alan- Patty's father, proficient in the summoner's arcane- and his somewhat well deserved death (given what Sir Alan Lowell was about to do, he didn't think far to know certain demonic monsters do **not** like being controlled). "But Morrison told her we're fine. So there's no need for her to worry. Her mother sends us her greetings."

"Good." Dante frowns, looking at his hands. "...is Morrison on his way?"

"Yeah, so I've done the liberty of packing a good amount of your clothing and toiletries." She indicates to the large black duffel bag and Dante suddenly doesn't look forward to this. "Though no need to thank me-" She quirks an amused grin. "You **did** do the laundry after all! I'm proud of you."

"Hey! It's only because you can't stop annoying me about it."

Lady laughs, shrugging. "Hey, it got you some change of clothing if you need it. But seriously, get up and get changed. I already brewed coffee, so get up."

"All right, all right." Dante pauses before he sighs, placing his hand on his head. Then he asks, "...Lady? Thanks. For... well, all of this."

Lady grins. "No problem- I've been doing this for more than a decade now. But hey," Her gaze softens to that of concern. "At least you remembered something now."

"Yeah. ...where I lived as a kid." Red Grave City. ...the very city where those magic sapping monsters reside in. "That's... not a good thought, actually." He groans. "I just realized I only know it by name, but it feels so familiar to me. I'm not sure why, but it feels so right..."

Lady falls silent, not sure what to say.

"Sorry. I've- well, been thinking." About the very tiny sets of memories he's just regained- again, he's thinking it's been hidden for so many reason. But if he searches more... especially with this new job, can he gain more answers? What he wanted to search for so badly?

Possibly.

But he needs to find out more- so he needs to go on.

If it makes it clear he's still going to search, Lady somehow picks up the hint. She smiles, reaching over and pats his head. "Wake up. And get changed. There's a good reason why I like working with you, so get used to having a business partner around."

"That- wait, business partner?"

But she leaves his room, leaving him confused and wondering what the hell she just said. Then he blinks- and her words suddenly coming to him before he chuckles, closing his eyes.

"...business partner? That's an interesting thought."

* * *

An hour and two cups of coffee later, they are loading their bags in Morrison's dark red car. Dante has only brought two, Lady brought about five?

"What the hell is all of this?" Dante gestures towards some of the bags. "Are you- is this your entire arsenal!?" Is she kidding!?

"Well, if we're going to have our magic drained by whatever those things are-" And she gestures to her guns- one of them he knows holds her prized gun. "-then why not be prepared?"

Dante groans, really tempted to smack his head against the open trunk door. "This will just make your energy feel worse..."

"Are you putting more weight on my car?" Morrison leans over, cracking an amused grin before nodding at them. "The drive's going to be a good two hours long from here to Red Grave City. So, if there's anything you need before we head out, now's a really good time for any pit stops."

"Argh seriously?" Dante's eye twitches, but Lady sighs, shrugging, warily staring at him. "Oh, all right. But we're not stopping?"

"Well, maybe for gas." Morrison grimaces, looking towards the exit of the city. "But the later we go, the more chances for those things to show up and start wrecking havoc in the city. Choose your poison."

Dante and Lady stare at each other- with some degree of uncomfortable thoughts crossing their minds. A long two hours? They can endure worse. ...actually, they have been through worse. The two hour drive might not be so bad.

Lady glances back at him, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Of course. But if I run out of gas, I'm marking it off of your pay." Said contractor rolls his eyes before opening the driver's seat. "Speaking of, the last job's pay has been put into your bills, so don't worry about next month's rent and bills. The remainder's what I'm about to give you for food and other items, so use it well."

In other words, not a lot of spending money. But hey, if it keeps a roof over Dante's head, so be it. (Lady has her own place, so he has no clue how she manages it.)

"All right, but I call shotgun!" Dante calls out, earning Lady's balking before the two of them begin to banter over it- and Morrison shakes his head as he starts the car. "I mean- I can read maps! How bad can this be?"

"We'll see, fifty bucks and dinner says you'll make us get lost on the way." Lady mutters under her breath- and elicits a joyful cry when Morrison puts on the radio- "Ah, that's my favorite station!"

Dante, on the other hand, shoots a long-suffering glare to the other. "Again? All right, crappy pop it is- OW!?"

"Your music tastes are worse than mine on a bad day-"

Dante dramatically gasps, pretending to be offended. " _Excuse me!?_ I'll have you know, Journey is not a bad band!"

"Said the one who kept spamming that one Bangles song over and over again-"

"Oh shut up, Lady, you like it too-"

"Not when played ten times in a row!"

Morrison laughs as they leave the comforts of their city to Fortuna City.

* * *

Two hours later, they finally arrived and the first thing that crosses Dante's mind is wow, is Fortuna City ancient. Beautiful? By far, the scenery reminds him of Italy. It has its own flair, but Fortuna City is different- for instance, he swears there are remnants of what he swore were demonic wings on a now headless statue.

"The people who are in charge of this city insist on preserving their architecture and finest structures." Morrison explains and Dante swears he sees what looks to be a cathedral being repaired. "Though within the last couple of years, this city had a certain cult about to conduct their business before a fire broke out- do you remember that?"

"Oh yeah- wait, oh no. Are you talking about that wacky cult Order of the Sword or- something like it?" Dante groans, recalling way too well about that job. Lady too gives him a stare of unease as recollections of that job return. "That... was years ago."

"I don't think we enjoyed that one for a reason." Lady's lips purse into a thin line. "Weren't there kids used as hostages?"

"No, one of them was intended as a sacrifice, the other two were trying to stop it from happening." Dante knows it too well. "Though the kids were interesting- one of them was. And then we saved their lives along with- wait, that woman. I-" And he runs his hands through his long silver hair. "Yeah, **now** I remembered why we don't talk about it."

Morrison was silent, lighting up his cigarette before offering one to Dante. Lady has already gotten one and lit hers with her own magic- Dante does the same before looking back at the slowly repairing cathedral. The events float back to him, serving him the said reminder.

"Yeah. That's... a fun one to remember." He darkly murmurs, lighting his own cigarette.

He doesn't see a dark blue hawk perched on a nearby lamppost, looking at him before flying off to its owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Will you hold the line?_   
>  _When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me_   
>  _In this house of mine?_   
>  _Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me_   
>  _Will the stars align?_   
>  _Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?_   
>  _'Cause this house of mine stands strong_
> 
>  
> 
> **-Natural, Imagine Dragons**  
> 


	3. And it if gets rough, it's time to get rough

 

**_"They attempt to search for the Crimson Prince, but they found nothing. Even in the expanses far and wide, they can never find the lost Prince, stopping at the borderlines of their kingdom. The King and Queen, still strong and resilient, are now upset in their lost son. The Azure Prince, once shy and meek, grows in strength, knowledge. Yet coldness grips his heart, for he is still bearing the loss of his twin, the one he loves._ **

**_"And in the years to come, he becomes king, but with the prince of his arrogance, he rules with a ruthless rage. He fathers a son who grew to be a strong, resilient knight, yet he mourns the loss of his twin, the Crimson Prince, the one who will forever be the one that will draw the side he never shows. For he still believes the Crimson Prince will be found and return to his rightful home._ **

**_"Then one day, a stranger arrives, but one with an interesting intent."_ **

 

* * *

 

_**Ten years ago, Fortuna City** _

 

_"And it's one ugly sight." Dante is on his bluetooth, talking to Lady. He can still feel the stings from the arcane shots aimed at his arm, but he healed up easily. Damn. Who knew priests and pious assholes have firearms that actually hurt? "I had to literally seal that damn thing up before anything else escaped from it."_

_"I guess Rock had his suspicions on point, but that didn't mean you **had to set the entire structure on fire!"** Lady's seething, but Dante rolls his eyes. _

_Yes, he did set the church on fire with his arcane. And she's pretty ticked, but at least it got one of the two jobs done: take down the cult's base. The other was to stop them from summoning a portal from Hell- which was... pretty much said and done: after he shot the old man, he dashed into what he assumed was a holy room made for someone. Or something, he wasn't too sure._

_But he did spy a demon portal, and rightfully, as if its something in tune to his blood, he seals it before taking down more cult members who try to keep it open. The last thing he really needs to hear is that they're trying to keep the portal to Hell or whatever that hellspace is open. There's plenty of that in the world- and most of it was eating up the magic some people used for their daily lives._

_That's literally the last thing Dante wanted- more lives in his hands. As if the ones that were blamed (on him) before they realized the truth and tried to apologize for weren't bad enough._

_"Come on. You have to admit, we did get everyone else's attention. Some religions are crazy for a reason." That was why he began the, er, last minute impulsive decision to light a single curtain on fire. And it began blazing through the room, then the church and finally to the entire establishment. He's not going to let them get away with this- his fire is too potent to be simply put out. "So, how are those kids you saved?"_

_"Oh God those poor kids..." He knows how badly that hit Lady and that made her rescue them while Dante handled the hard part. And he knew that old fart was not in the realm of 'normal human', especially after he heard the man cry out for his 'soldiers' to seize Dante. "They're fine. just really happy to get out of here- I wonder what that was all about?"_

_"Not sure, but I'll let you know one of my thoughts when I get there." Dante hangs up and surveys the damage._

_So there's a church on fire and kids were saved. Great._

_The kids were a major- no, they were first priority. That and the woman, but the woman was gone. When he and Lady came in, they realized it wasn't just the cult that were present- old fart with the holy robes and all. There were children- a small gathering of them, and they were scared. One of them was wearing something he suspected was a white dress, but her eyes were red and puffy._

_And that's then they- he and Lady- decided to crash this party and save them first. Well, more like Lady did. Dante just provided the well necessary distraction and shot the old man first for- well, whatever it was he was about to do._

_He hears someone running towards him- and he turns around to see someone exuding more energy to dash up to him. A light, platinum blonde woman runs to him, her blue eyes finally catching up to him, wait, he saw her earlier!. "Sir-"_

_"Are-" And he freezes, noticing her clothing were stained with the dark brick red. "Shit- are you hurt?!"_

_The woman shakily breathes. "They- the cult- Sanctus- tried to attack me when I tried to hide, but I barely escaped." Sanctus was the old fart's name? All right, at least he has that in mind. The woman strains to get up, but Dante holds her up, trying to prevent her from straining herself. "The children, are they-"_

_"They're safe, my friend took them to safety." Dante tightens his hold on the woman- was this the extent this cult was going to take for gaining that much power? "Come on. We have to get you somewhere safe." He doesn't see the woman's expression turn grave, but she allows him to help her._

_He and Lady have arrived on a personal request placed in by Rock Goldstein - gunsmith extraordinaire and son of Nell Goldstein: he wants them to look into this Order of the Sword. The reason he was too reluctant to mention until the day of, was that he fears for his niece and her mother. As for his half-brother, he only admits the man's too far gone in his vision to be saved. For that, Dante doesn't know about how rocky their history were. But whatever it was, he and Lady decide to take it on- more for the personal favor than a job. Rock was their friend who Dante knew prior to his mother's death._

_"I have to thank you-" The woman's grey eyes look to him with some sort of relief. Confusion initially set in before Dante arches an eyebrow at her. She's staining her voice in an attempt to keep talking- okay, that's a good thing. "-for saving my son. His friends- Credo and Kyrie, they too were orphaned. Nico with them too- she wanted to stop whatever was happening. And if you haven't come when the Order tried to take them away from my hands-"_

_"Whoa whoa, stop. They **tried** to take the the kids away?" Dante stills, pausing in his steps to allow the woman to breathe. "This Order. Aside being horror movie fodder for sacrificing kids, what do you know about them?"_

_The woman looks at him with the strangest glance before she looks back at the now blazing church. "They want to call on their Savior's name and to control him and to rule the world."_

_Of course. Of course it has to do with world domination and... okay, this is getting too old for the entire 'take over the world with my powers' bullshit. Dante is getting pretty sick of this._

_"But they wanted to blood of a pure-hearted person as a sacrifice-" And he stares at the woman, horrified. A sinking feeling is in his guy, but the woman continues, confirming it. "Kyrie- the child- was to be sacrificed but I tried to stop them-!"_

_Yeah. He had a gut feeling that told him that (the white dress and flower crown? No shit). But he blinks, feeling something seeping through his sleeves- and he pales._

_The woman's still **bleeding**._

_"Hang in there, we're taking you to get treated right now." Shit, shit, shit shit- he's cursing in his head. There's a higher chance she's not going to make it- she better not die in his arms. If his foster father taught him anything, it's to do everything he can to save as many lives as he can. This woman better not be one of those lost, or so help him God... "Hold on Miss-"_

_"It's best if you don't know my name." The woman barely laughs, her eyes still locked on him as he decides screw helping her walk, he'll just carry her. And carry her he does, fast as he can- he can see Lady looking around before yelling for him among the civilians who have just noticed the church's burning._

_It's a good thing they were more distracted by that- by the time Dante and the woman reach Lady, he can swear he hears people shouting to quench the fire. 'Good luck with that.' Dante's fire can die down as they need. But for now, they are in his command to destroy the shell, expose what the people must know. Water can only delay it for so long. The entire city of Fortuna needs to understand this cult is a madhouse, doing anything they wanted for- well, resurrecting some demon and harnessing its power._

_"Lady! Where's Rock!?" He calls and Rock appears, relief brief in his face before he sees the woman. Then he pales before seeing Dante indicate towards her wound._

_"Well, shit." The man quietly grumbles, his tattoos slowly glowing as he musters up his healing arcane. "So she's the one who sheltered the kids before you both came in?"_

_"Yeah, but they were about to use a kid for a sacrifice." Dante snarls, earning stares of shock from Lady and Rock. "She said that girl on white, Kyrie, was supposed to be chosen for- whatever the crap this order was trying to summon. She got wounded when she tried to escape."_

_"Fucking hell, Argus, what did you get yourself into...?" Rock hisses under his breath, turning back to the woman, but she softly smiles, her hands now on Rock's wrist. "Ma'am? Let me heal you and get you to a nearby hospital. Our friends here can-"_

_"There's no saving me. Please, use them for someone else who truly needs it." The woman's sad eyes reach towards them, ending at Dante. For some reason, she was looking at him with an odd emotion that Dante can't pin. But her words made him still, horrified at the thought that- shit, she's really going to do this, huh? "But what I wanted- thank you, for saving these children- may I see them?"_

_Dante turns back and he tries not to be upset. But Lady glances towards the woman, at Dante, and then at Rock, who slowly indicates to another room to let her know the kids are in there. He feels a gentle hand take ahold of his- it's the woman. Her eyes shine with wet gratitude, but he knows her touch is cold._

_"I'm sorry... I know you wanted to save me. Thank you for the thought... however, I would be better off, seeing my true beloved in another world." The woman's soft tone reaches him. "I wanted you to save my son and his friends from irreparable harm. The consequences of what could have happened might be worse than before..."_

_Dante falls silent, but he gently squeezes the woman's hand._

_"My suffering- has been far more than you can imagine. What I had to endure, deal with..." She breathlessly laughs, earning his attention again. "I have one request for you- if you can hear me."_

_"Sure." He reluctantly nods. He did not want to do this, yet here he was, hearing this dying woman. "Tell it to me- I can try to help you."_

_The woman nods, gratitude in her eyes. "My son's true father- I heard he had something else happen to him as a child: someone else close was taken away from him- and he retreated far away. I only came to him once- I thought I was in love. But in fact, I too was in deep grief- my beloved died from the hands of Sanctus for defying him. We were both lost, only for that one moment... but I understand his emotions. The boy, my son... has lost so much, yet he doesn't know... please." She takes another shuddering breath, tears coming down her eyes. "Please... help my son. And his father. Find who he has lost- please end his suffering."_

_Dante stares at her, and then he sighs, other hand on his face. "Miss. ...I don't know if I can do that. I don't even know the kid, nor who his real father is. I'm just a mercenary!"_

_If he was law enforcement like his foster father was, he could. But no, life dealt a set of different cards for him and things were more difficult. Even if Dante could- given his qualifications, he wouldn't even think about being in that field anymore._

_"I know." He looks back at the woman. "That's why I'm requesting my last wish to you, sir..."_

_"...it's Dante." He quietly responds. He doesn't hear the shuffling behind him nor does he hear Lady call out that this is a private moment. "It's Dante, ma'am."_

_"Dante?" The woman's breath gasps- before she softly, sadly chuckles. She blinks back more tears. "Oh... how the fates weave their threads..." Dante doesn't understand it, but her smile makes this ordeal more painful for him. He squeezes her hand tighter, worried for her sanity. "Thank you. If it is possible, can you carry out my final wish?"_

_"I-I will." Dante can't promise this. But the words stick to him, a very large reminder that he must. "I'll- at least I'll **try.** " He really can't promise her anything._

_"Thank you." The woman nods in gratitude and Dante lets go of her hand, leaving some of his warmth behind as one of her remaining source of comfort. He doesn't look back to hear the pitter patter of feet running up to her, calling out his mother's name. And he definitely doesn't want to stick around to hear what they talk about- this is too much. He knows Lady and Rock won't pursue him- the lady won't last much longer._

_So he decides to go upstairs, open the windows to hear the wailing sirens of the firefighters and ambulances- and waits for the fire to expose the truth about this messy church._

 

 

"It makes me wonder," Lady's quiet remark comes to him and she sees him stamp on her cigarette butt. "Did those kids made it safe?"

He told Lady and Rock the very short version of what the woman told him- and both promise not to tell anyone else about it. And he felt the grief from whoever the woman's child was- the white haired kid. He was sure it was him- the black haired wild child was Nico, who Rock wanted to rescue. The brunettes were siblings. But he couldn't face the white-haired kid without having the child asking questions. So he just avoided most interactions with the kids.

On the last day, the brunette girl- Kyrie- hugged him and muffled out a grateful 'thank you' for saving her life. Her older brother, though stiff, carefully nods in gratitude. The white haired boy wants to say something to Dante, but he can't. So instead, Dante tells the boy was that he's really sorry for not saving his mother's life and pats him on the head, tells him to get stronger one day before seeking him out.

He really doubts the kid remembers him now.

"They better." Dante darkly remarks and puts out his cigarette. Fortuna City was one of the rougher jobs he's taken and definitely doesn't want another reminder of it.

If those kids return, then what? What is he going to say?

He doesn't want to think about it.

"Yeah, Rock told me someone picked three of the four up- someone from a different city who has been searching for the kids. That other one he's still taking care of, but they're safe." Morrison glances over the city, squinting his eyes towards the rebuilding church. "As for- well, you both know the cult's been decimated. I'm pretty sure that's obvious."

Dante slowly nods before tapping the car. He silently places his mask back on and faces them. "So, Morrison. Are we staying here and then heading off to Red Grave City?"

"We are, just waiting for the client to show. But before we drop your things off," Morrison gestures towards the city. "Why not stretch your legs a little? Walk around, take in the new sights of the improved Fortuna City."

"...supposedly." Lady grumbles and Dante tries not to laugh. She brandishes one of her pistols as Dante feels Ebony and Ivory in their holsters- a silent preparation should something go south. "Come on. I think we need to get a better feel for this place if this job takes long."

* * *

"If there's any consolation," Dante muses as the two of them walk through the city. They've noticed the more notable sights and landmarks of the city and now they are in the more rural parts where people are running around. "Any traces of that Order are gone."

"That's because the authorities took away the main people responsible." Those who were in the minor rankings confessed a lot of things- some even profane to the arcane that people reeled in horror. "I heard though that Sanctus was taken in by someone else that weren't from our usual authorities."

"Oh?" This, Dante glances over to Lady, was new. "Why haven't we heard about this?"

"Because I think you might've wanted all dealings with that job out of your mind and out of mind."

Dante falls silent before quietly asking, "...I want to know now. It's past the time- so I should be okay."

"If you say so..."

Lady glances to him before presenting him with a news article on her phone. His eyes blink when he reads the headline: **Sanctus sentenced with kidnapping, conspiracy charges.** "Huh. But not in Fortuna?"

"No. They were doing a lot of their dealings here, which might be on biased ground." If the portal to whatever world was obvious enough, Dante wasn't sure what else was. "But kidnapping? I thought that woman was here in the city to begin with."

"So did I." Lady nods, her lips thinned. "But Rock looked her up- and I know you didn't want to talk about her, so we both did our research. It turns out this woman- do you still want to know her name?"

"No." Better to leave ghosts the way they wanted it to be: unknown. This woman especially even more, her wish still echoing in Dante's head: _Please help my son and his father._ "But go on." A part of him wanted to ask Lady what brought this up all of the sudden, it's been a decade since they last spoke about this. "I know she mentioned someone else close was killed by the cult."

"That, and she ran away from them. Supposedly she went somewhere in hiding, but then the cult found her under the guise of a job interview. Those kids were picked up by people pretending to know them, but they were drugged." Lady can tell Dante's expression was grim. "Rock knew because his half-brother was the one who kidnapped them and his own child."

"Of course, of course it gets ugly." Dante grouses. He's only met Rock's insane half-brother Argus in person when they brought him in. He realizes his madness through the notes Morrison gave to him after their job: a large series of written records of every monster and power that exists in the world. Argus wanted to pool all of those in, but for a more selfish reason, fueling for world domination.

So he is not surprised when Rock doesn't express sympathy for Argus' arrest and subsequent sentencing. Neither does his child, but Dante slowly suspects this guy wasn't father of the year material. And Arkham earns the top spot for being the worst of them all.

"How long were they trapped?" He quietly asks.

"...not for long. It was about three weeks in when we came here."

"Three weeks?" Wow, that's a surprise. "I thought they would be there longer... but how did they find them was my first question."

Lady stills before she presents him with a picture, and Dante knows too well of this iteration. "Scrying. Argus found her when he was trying to track down his wife and child."

"It makes sense." No use in thinking about that now. How long were they walking? It looks like they're back in the city. "But at least she's in a different, better place."

Lady nods in agreement- to only stop at the front of the city square, something preventing her from coming. "Dante."

Her voice alerts him to pay attention, and he tries not to groan at the sight.

The monsters they encountered before have returned. Snarling, seething, and some attacking civilians as their marks glow an eerie off-white. And their wings buzz, attempting to pick off more victims, not paying attention to anything else except to attack.

"Yeah, okay, that's not going to happen!" Dante instinctively whisks out Ebony and Ivory, Lady her pistols as the two run in, immediately shooting at the said creatures. He can smell the smoking bullets that hit the monsters- whose attentions now turn to him and Lady. But the bullets, normal as they come, do not do a thing.

"Shit." He mutters, fueling his own arcane, humming Ebony and Ivory in tune to his fire. "A repeat of the night before!?"

"It's starting to look like it!" Lady already reloaded her ammo before opening fire- both figuratively and literally. "This is bad- how did it reach Fortuna City already!?"

"I don't know! You tell me that!" More shooting, more screeching from the monsters that slowly die and disintegrate from their enhanced abilities. "How in the- I'm calling Morrison!"

"You do that-" And Lady grasps for- wait, thin air. She groans, recalling something, "Dante, I have to call him! I left Kalina Ann back in the car-"

"Seriously!?" He balks in horror before he groans- she did leave most of her firearms in the trunk. "Oh God, right... this is really good timing. So, it's up to me then?"

"I owe you one!" Lady yells out, attempting to duck for cover as she rapid dials Morrison.

"Right, like I do in money. As if that's going to be a thing." But Dante's sly grin emerges- and he knows what to do. There's multiple amounts of these fuck-offs, and one of him. "But it isn't so bad." He outstretches his hand, silent and with instinct, he feels the heavy hilt of his sword in his hand. He rapidly swings, part of his fire magic bursting from the swipe as it injures the monster- and some of the monsters were hit while some snarl.

And his grin sharply turns to an amused grin, one filled with absolute  **delight.**

Dreams aren't his area of expertise; he doesn't have the time to analyze everything. Fighting, on the other hand, is.

"All right, you nasty looking suckers, let's see Rebellion likes you!"

* * *

"These magic sapping demons are here- what now!?" Lady watches Dante take on the said flying monsters with his magic. They seem to be going away, which is a plus.

...the minus side being they're bringing their own reinforcements. Lady narrows her eyes. Dante is powerful in both strength and arcane, but there's so much he can take before he wears down- and it **rarely** happens. "And where are you? We need to rendezvous and have a new plan!"

This was **not** in their itinerary. She suspects Morrison didn't know about the monsters arriving in Fortuna City either. Well, shit.

"At this other place- Rock's with me. But I should be able to get over there soon-" There's a loud shout and then Morrison is cursing. "Sorry, I'll be right back, something's taking place here-"

"Morrison!?" But the line got cut off. And Lady hangs her head before preparing her pistols, reloading it. "Crap, so he's with Rock. Gotta relay that back to Dante." Then she looks back and sees Dante's fire blaze through the monsters before joining in. "Dante! Morrison might be in trouble with Rock!"

"So Goldstein's here too?" He sounds extremely relieved to hear that. "Thank God! I needed him to do one last favor for Ebony and Ivory-"

Lady shoots him an annoyed glare. "Is it one of those name branding again!? And is this the time to talk about your 'ladies'!?"

"No!" And he hears the glorious sounds of Lady's pistols shooting fire bullets, accompanied with screeches of pain from the monsters. Demons. Whatever those mooks are. "I want him to make sure my pistols don't get jammed!"

"Oh, don't tell me. Like that last job with Enamel City?" Lady smirks, rapidly taking away the now spent pistol and taking out her other reloaded one.

Dante grimaces, recalling how annoying that went. "Like that, but I'm super glad that shotgun didn't explode- shit, how many of these things are there!?" He's pretty positive he's feeling most of his fire arcane expend. And from the way Lady is attempting to energize her pistols with the slower reaction time, so was her fire arcane.

"Shit." He hisses, retreating Rebellion and taking out both pistols. "We're going to collapse from exhaustion again. What the hell are we going to do now-"

"You look as if you need some assistance."

Both of them stop, hearing an unknown third voice- and Dante swore a man wasn't there with them a minute ago.

Yet, approaching them and now standing next to Dante, there is a man with very black hair, wavy and swept over one side of his face. His skin has black writings and tattoos all over his arms, chest, neck. He wears dark clothing- something akin to a sleeveless jacket, pants, gloves and then Dante realizes this man is wearing sandals.

...and there's a tap that's carefully rhythmic. As if it comes with him.

He still can't help but also think there's something familiar about this man- he just can't put a finger on who-

"I assure you, I am not one of those who you deem odd." The black-clothed man thinly smiles, glancing at him. Dante also realizes how very pale he is- there are some dark circles under his eyes. His black hair sweeps under his right eye- but it's something about it that makes Dante wonder-

The feeling that Dante feels is a blast of cold, but it wasn't ice. Was this a different set of arcane? Whatever this one is, it feels difficult to control. But it feels so **familiar** -

_-Wait. Why does he feel so familiar?_

Then he notices the long, metallic cane.

"It's used to help me walk." The man quietly explains, realizing what Dante's staring at. "But for me, it's easy to lift, no big deal."

"That's great," Lady hisses, signalling to Dante the monsters are coming closer, "But we're in the middle of a-"

The strange man lifts up his cane, whispering something, and then Dante and Lady both see the monsters screech before their attention whiplashes to the strange newcomer, anger and dumbed predatory glares in their eyes-

-to only feel something cold, dark pierce their skins as the man lifts his cane, whispering something like a spell.

With a swift wind, a growl of a feral animal suddenly leaps from the icy shadows, slashing its claws at all of its foes, catching up to the inky blue spikes that form a circle. By the time the circle makes it way back to the man, the panther-like shadow has destroyed all of its foes. It leaves massive, deep slashes at its wake, decimating the monsters as if it was fabric.

Dante and Lady can only gape at this sight, even when the dark ice vanishes, the shadows cease to be, and the panther returns to the shadows, its deep piercing white eyes looking at its summoner before closing them, resuming to its temporary slumber.

The man smirks before turning back to the duo. "As you were saying?"

"...shit." Dante was the first to utter. Lady is still surprised at the damages done to the now crumbling monsters that begin to cease into dust. Yes, he was dumbfounded! "You can- what- what arcane was that!?"

"A particular... little element. Shadow magic- the base of one for the other." The man chuckles, noting how shocked Dante looks. "In awe, are you?"

"It's just-" _Why the hell does it feel so familiar...?_  The dream with the child's hand comes back to Dante and he shakes it off. "Nothing, sorry. So, uh- okay, sorry. Maybe, uh, actually, can you help us find a man named Morrison?"

"Dante!" Lady frowns, elbowing him. They both do not register the slow incoming realization clicking in the man's eyes. "I think he mentioned he was with Rock, so they must be inside the inner parts of Fortuna City-"

"Ah, right right! Sorry about that, Lady. Geez, warn a guy before you elbow him, will you?" He pretends to feign being hurt with a chuckle and she rolls her eyes. Yet she grins- there's the Lady he knew. "Okay, sorry! Never mind that-"

"So you two are the ones Morrison talked about. How interesting." The black-haired man chuckles, approaching the two of them, hearing the heavy cane tap on the ground. Then he points his cane at Lady, who blinks- "The Walking Arsenal. And-" Then he glances to Dante with a more... intense glance. "-the Famed Mercenary himself. It's finally good to meet you two in person."

Shock is now the most understated emotion the two feel right now.

"What the?" Lady whispers and that's what else Dante was thinking in his mind.

"How did you-" And Dante stills, narrowing his eyes at the stranger who approaches him. There's only one way he knows their identities. "Hey... Are you that client Morrison talked about?"

"Indeed I am." The man nods, coming close to inspect the two. Lady, he nods at. But to Dante-

-it's as if he's looking over him. Something registers to him when his gaze meets his-

It's like he's being looked over by a very familiar hit that Dante can't place his hand on...

...but what was it!?

"Who are you?" Dante asks again, and this time, he can't shake that feeling off.

" _'I have no name; I am but two days old.'_ " A- wait a sec, he's heard of that line before- The man's soft laugh ripples through that thought. "I jest. You can call me 'V'." The man presents his hand, an indication for Dante to take it. "It's nice to meet you..." He pauses for their names.

"This is Lady." Said woman nods, waving with a cautious look on her face. Then he gestures to himself, "I'm Dante. But I'm going on a limb and guess you already knew that via Morrison?"

V's smile was not one of surprise- but rather, sharp interest. It's as if he **knew** their names, yet decided to bite back on announcing it.

_It's as if he wanted to make sure we state our names from our own mouths..._

He makes V's hand and shakes it, "Nice to meet you-"

 

_...and suddenly, he hears, a hesitation, yet trembling sliver of hope in the unknown, low, hoarse voice-_

_And then, " **Is it... truly you?"**_

 

-he gasps, letting go of V's hand. He feels slight heavy flashing and thrumming in his mind, and then something really **nostalgic** and intimate kicks in. But why, oh god WHY does this man's touch feel so familiar, but not so at the same time?

He looks like he's in his late twenties, yet he's older than that. And nobody else is with him, except for Lady, who looks at him. And then he looks at V. V, who for some reason, feels very familiar. That voice that he just heard still resonates in his mind; he has not heard it before, nor does he know someone who possess that kind of tone.

But where has he heard it? He knows he's heard it before- somewhere, different, changed-

"Dante, you okay?" Lady asks and he blinks back to reality. If V notices, he too looks worried and carefully approaches Dante with trepidation. Then she quietly murmurs to only his ears, "That's the **second time** this happened. Are you sure you're okay?" She doesn't notice V stiffening but Dante doesn't even think of it.

"I'm... god, I don't know, but it's better than the first time." At least it wasn't as painful as yesterday. "I feel- argh, I don't know what it is, but it feels like I should know something this time around..."

But why can't he?

He can barely stand. Shit, this slow burning headache might be worse than he thought.

"Hey, hey, don't make me kick you." Lady gently pats his back. "Breathe. We're in Fortuna City. We're in present day. You're not dreaming, okay?"

He nods, breathing deep once. Twice.

"...yeah. Sorry for worrying you, Lady." He grins and she smiles back. Then he straightens himself and clears his throat. "I'm sorry about that-"

"Did I do something that harmed you?" V asks, concerned. He carefully approaches Dante again, worry in his eyes. "You seem to be in some sort of pain."

"I'm fine. I've gotten used to worse." Much worse, but his arcane will pave it out. Like before, like now, as it will ever be. And Dante grins at the man, attempting to salvage whatever was lost from that moment earlier. "But anyway, back to business."

Dante decides to dive in and take the risk anyway. He'll pay the consequences should they even come. This job comes with high hell or what the fuck ever. He'll have to deal with it.

...why is his head still swimming?

"It's nice to meet you too, V." He barely croaks.

And then he stumbles forward.

He doesn't see the dim blue swirl in V's eyes before his vision goes out- and the last thing he hears are cries of shock from Lady, from V.

Then, rippling through the darkness, the unknown, yet low voice returns, this time whispering oh so close to his ear-

 

**_"...is it truly you, my brother...?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And they’re calling_  
>  _Don’t stop, no, I’ll never give up_  
>  _And I’ll never look back, just hold your head up_  
>  _And if it gets rough, it’s time to get rough_  
>  _They keep saying:_  
>  _Don’t stop, no one’s ever enough_  
>  _I’ll never look back, never give up_  
>  _And if it gets rough, it’s time to get rough_  
>  \- **Falling, HAIM**


	4. I can't stand the hesitation that You're given me

 

 _ **The stranger's request was simple.'** _ _**Give me shelter, for I desire nothing more but to stave off the cold for the night.'**_

 _**"The Azure King- formerly the Azure Prince- just scoffs. Such things will not be allowed to strangers- he would have if his twin would have told him to let the stranger in, sheltering them from such horrendous conditions. But he isn't in the mind of the Crimson Prince- no, he was much less forgiving, more brutal, cold-hearted. 'As if I would allow you to do such thing. I will not let you step afoot in here- your intentions are muddled, for I have no desire to allow one in.'** _  
_**  
"Yet the King's son was more forgiving- when he sees his father off, he runs towards the stranger. 'Please, forgive my father. He does not possess the kindness his lost love has- I will allow you to stay for the night. But only in secrecy- I do not want my father to rile in his anger.'** _

_**"The stranger nods, so they let him in- but only for a moment before the King sees this. Before he does anything to impulsively disown his son, the stranger suddenly steps forward- and reveals herself in her true form- a sorceress of high power.** _  
_**"'For you, rashly desiring nothing but your own selfish worth and mad in your thoughts, you shall be what you are. Mirroring in your heart- you shall be what you've slowly become. For only the one who can truly change you- is the one you can never find yourself!'** _

_**"The Azure King suddenly changes into a demon, fury and anger consuming his heart, transforming him to that of a monster. Claws, demonic form make his body. Cold ice pierces through the room, and suddenly he roars, fury hidden in his roar and eyes, power surging through him from sources unknown. And he attempts to kill the stranger, but his son defends her, taking her out as ice suddenly encases the kingdom, forcing the inhabitants to their cold slumber.** _

_**"The son panics, turning to the stranger- but she too looks aghast, her power now robbed. 'What has happened!? To you, to my father- to my home!?'** _

_**"'I did not foresee this, for I only came in to make your father understand his actions, cruel as they are, are heartless. But to the highest extent of my powers- his new form has robbed me of this, and now I have become a human.'** _  
  
**_"'There is a reason he is like this.' The son responds. 'He's lost his twin, the only one who can draw him out of his shadows. How can we break this curse?'_**  
  
**"'This curse will not be broken by such simple matter.' The woman whispers. 'If this is a way for me to regain my abilities, I can help you find the lost one. But for now, run. We must find someone who can break through this curse and calm your father's demonic form.'**

_**"And find him they shall, even as they hear the demon's roar pierce through the skies of the dark, moonless night."** _

 

* * *

 

_Dante isn't sure where he is, but he's standing on what looks like rubble._

_At first, he runs a bit forward until he sees upon a familiar scene-_

_"Shit... what the hell happened here?" The first figure- a familiar man in the very dark blue police uniform- asks, horror evident in his voice. There are firefighters taking down the huge damages- some with a crowbar, some drowning the fire with water. "Did someone call-"_

_The second figure finishes talking on their radio. "Chief's on his way.. Someone reported an explosion on this road... looks like another accident."_

_"But one like this one? ...no survivors?"_

_"Look around, but I really doubt anyone survived this."_

_Dante gasps, seeing two officers carefully approach the scene. One of them he recognizes so well, the other was his partner. He slowly approaches them, but they don't see him. In fact, he realizes this is a much different perspective on the accident._

_The day he met his foster father, Desmond._

_"Why am I here?" Dante quietly asks. There's no response, so he knows it's a dream. He's heard of his father's side of the incident many times before- as if it was the story of hope he's wanted to hear._

_He looks over to see his foster father look around the scene, concern and worry mar his face before he hears a series of coughs. And Dante sees him dash towards the rubble of the fallen black car, kneel down- and yell, "Wait- there's a boy! I can see him- hey, hey, He's alive!"_

_It's him- as the eight year old crushed between the car and the road. Dante's neck prickles with relief, yet something overwhelms him that wasn't that and it suddenly feels cold-_

_There's that **voice again,** hoarse, rough, low that cuts through his feelings of relief. Who is this? And why is Dante hearing him?? **"Is this another delusion?"**_

_Dante stills, suddenly turning around to see someone he doesn't know approach the scene. But the person is clouded by shadows, wisps of blue glossed by harsh black smoke. The unknown person doesn't notice him. Why can't he make it out-_

_Then he sees the police man turn, yelling, "Robbins! Anyone!? Someone help me lift this car out of the way- I found a survivor-!"_  
_The shadow figure in question slowly walks over and Dante suddenly wants to yank this person away from the dream. But he can't- he can't move. What the hell? Isn't this his dream? **"What is this...?"**_

_The second officer hears Officer Redmund shout, then she gasps, "A survivor!? Dispatcher to operator-"_

_"Hey, hey kid! Can you hear me!?"_

_And suddenly, Dante feels the surging pain return- no, he's no longer still, he's now back as his eight year old self, clutching on Desmond's hand with dear life. And for fuck's sake OH GOD IT HURTS SO BAD! He frantically nods, pain suddenly needling his nerves, recalling this dream well as Desmond reassures, "Look, it's going to be okay, we can get you out of here! Hold onto my hand- stay with me, okay? Stay with me."_

_The hand still feels warm- but now something feels **off**. Different- as if they're now being watched. And Dante knows- that strange shadow figure slowly approaches Desmond. Dante whimpers, holding onto Desmond's hand tighter. He can hear his younger voice crack with fear, his eyes now glued to the strange figure slowly approaching them, threatening, looming. It's still a dream, right? Desmond doesn't know Dante yet- "It'll be okay, all right? You'll get out of here, alive..."_

_"Please don't leave." Dante shakily whispers, holding onto that warmth tighter. He doesn't notice how much his fire magic slowly surges from his hand, how the shadow figure suddenly stills, its attention now caught on something else-_

_-on him?_

**_"-is it- no, what is this foolishness?"_ **

_Then Desmond turns to another firefighter, not noticing Dante's fire acting in fear. "Where are the others!? Did you call for help?"_

_"Please don't leave me..." Dante's whimpers are louder. His fire magic is slowly enveloping him, as if attempting to soothe his fears to instead fuel them. The cold dark shadows prickles closer until it slowly reaches the rubble._

_The relieved firefighter shows up, heaved from stress and relief. The dream places him back where he should be. For a moment, the shadow vanishes, Dante feels his hand clutched around Desmond's, and he sees the other person approaching them. "The ambulance is on its way- oh, the poor child..."_

_**"Child?"** And then Dante feels it again- slow, careful, prickling shadows that feel like ice. As if the cooling air is surrounding him now, attempting to study him, but no, Dante wants the warmth, signs of life, the warmth of Desmond's hand, anything to warm him from the cold that's gracing his skin-_

_"Good, that's good." Desmond nods, relieved and clearly not seeing the strange shadow approach them. The Desmond in this dream doesn't notice anything at all. It's a dream, this is a dream, he's dreaming about that day this is bad this isbadbadbadbad- "Can- Can you hear me?"_

_"I can!" Dante cries out, but that's not how the dream goes. He's frantic, wanting to wake up now. But he can't- why? "I can hear you!"_

_And then the shadow figure stiffens. It's him and the figure- Dante at his eight year old, the dark figure's stare now on him. The air stills._ _Dante hopes this is the end of it._

_Then the voice hitches to akin of shock- shock!? " **That voice..."**_

_'...what?'_

_This figure- does he know him-_

_The radio crackles and the white space swoops back to the car crash, burnt asphalt, metal regaining their place as the pain returns to him, threatening to crush Dante again, "-requesting backup, on the way, I repeat-"_

_Desmond's hand holds onto his tighter- the dream takes hold of him again and Dante is panicking. "Hold onto me kid, we'll get you out of this mess of a wreck- I promise, we'll get you to a safe place- Are you able to speak?"_

_The shadowed man is silently looking- what is this stranger about to do!?_

_"I CAN!" Dante screams, tears suddenly prickling his eyes. This was not what happened here- this isn't good, this is slowly becoming a nightmare-_

_The shadowed man's eyes- if he can call those slits of white and blue eyes- widen in realization from what??_ **_"...this can't be- but- why-"_ **

_Desmond heaves in relief- but Dante knows this wasn't how it happened. He would have nodded frantically, croaking out a rough affirmative. But he's healed, feeling the pain again, and he suddenly doesn't feel eight years old anymore. "Okay, good, good... what's your name? So that I can help you find anyone who knows you while you heal-"_

_"It's Dante!" The name that was emblazoned on his necklace, he was last staring at the silver necklace with the two dogtags before they found him. He's still eight, scared, and wants to be awake from this terrible feeling. Something is wrong with this dream and he wants to wake up. A sound, anything- ANYTHING- "Help me! Please help me!"_

_**"That's... no, it IS possible to..."** He hears the shadow waver._

_'Please don't leave me. Please don't, don't leave me, I'm scared-' He squeezes his eyes shut._

**_"This is-"_ **

_'Let me out, please let me awake, let me wake up-'_

**_"...are you-"_ **

_"HELP ME!"_

 

 

He gasps, fear seizing his heart, but he knows his fire arcane stirs him awake. Nothing's on fire. 

But the place he's in looks completely different.

It smells a bit clean, but he knows because it's a different room and Dante now slowly comes to recognize it. The semi tan walls, the lumpy mattress that still felt nice, and the blue curtains that overlooks most of Fortuna City- oh yeah, this is definitely familiar.

"Rock's guest room." He wheezes, managing to prop himself on his elbow, feeling even more dazed from waking up. "How did I get here?"

"Your friend Lady and I managed to carry you here with whatever energy we had left."

Dante sits up, hearing the low, calm voice that can only belong to their newcomer, who is sitting on the bed that's across his own. "V?"

Shit, did he just collapse in front of their client!? All right, now that is embarrassing.

"So you are truly awake." The dark-haired man hums, tilting his head to get a better look at Dante's current state. "You were out for quite some time."

"Yeah, well..."

There's a chuckle that made Dante silently groan. Apparently he was wiped. More than enough for V and Lady to haul his sorry ass to this place. So there's a good chance Morrison isn't happy to hear about this. God and this happened the day before too... this might diminish his chances to do anything fun, whatever that was supposed to be.

"I can tell you are not used to sharing a room with others." V chuckles, gently closing his tan book and Dante tries to clear his throat in an attempt to not fluster out of humiliation. He faces Dante with a concerned glance. "Shall I awake the others? You were knocked out the entire night."

"Shit. I didn't... oh God, it happened again." Dante groans, hands on his face and he knows V is curious now. "Sorry. It's just- well, I hope it doesn't happen again."

"Your collapsing spells?"

"No... no, not those." He tries to shake the dreams away, but the ever lingering touch that grazed his hand remains, from dream to reality.

How? How is it possible for something like this to transfer from dreams to real life?

Forget it, he'll have to ask Rock for his insight on dreams and all of that fantastical bullshit later. Right now, there's a more pressing need that's nagging in Dante's mind and it's the mission they should have known more about. He clears his throat, clearing up all haziness and sleepy spells that threaten to take him back. "Can you wake the others? I feel like I should have been there when you both found Morrison."

"Of course." V nods, gently lifting his cane so he can stand. Then he glances back at Dante, a slightly concerned look on his face. "If you need someone to talk to about this-"

Yeah, yeah. He's heard this from Lady before. Morrison too- they both know how severe it's been before. It's happened once and it made him recall that part of the car accident- when Dante woke up in severe pain and burning, scorched asphalt and metal. He waves his hands nonchalantly, muttering, "I'll let you guys know if it gets to me, it's been done before.."

There's a pause and Dante blinks, noticing V doesn't budge to go to the closed door. Instead, he gently makes his way to Dante's bed and carefully studies him. He frowns a bit, his dark blue eyes narrowing as he inspects the merc.

"What?" Dante asks, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You... are not open as I thought." V quietly responds. "But for a minute, I thought you were..." He trails off before he shakes his head. Dante could have sword he sees a hint of sadness cross him, but why would someone like V be like this? They barely know each other. But it's as if V knew Dante already...

...ah never mind, he'll just have to be more worried about Morrison and- well, fuck, there's Rock to deal with on top of a potentially irked Lady.

This is going to be fun.

"It's fine, but if I need something, I'll let you know." Dante waves his hand, finally deciding to wake up from his bed. "But can you let them know I'm taking a shower? Like a five minute one?"

And V nods, a still smile on his face before heading out of the room, cane tapping in tandum with his steps. "Sure. But be careful, the floors are a bit slippery."

"A- wait, what? Why should I be afraid of that?"

* * *

Lady prides herself in being punctual at times, and prepared for anything.

So Dante collapsing for the second time this week from another one of his spells wasn't something she was ready for. Let alone in a different city. _He's been having more of those lately,_ she's silently thought. _If more of these take place, maybe it's better for him to rest..._

Morrison was not delighted to hear about it, considering what mess he and Rock went though last night. Though to be honest, Rock did have a relative to catch up and that landed into quite a lovely mess. ...and as of now, Morrison is dealing with someone who did something last night and encountered with Rock. And he's outside with said people- well, better let Dante know that too.

"Though I should've expected something like that coming..." Lady quietly murmurs, drinking on her coffee as Rock glances up. "Sorry, I'm just- I hope Dante's okay."

"I'm sure he's just sleepin'. You know, he is resilient." The older man chuckles, colorful tattoos all over his arms as he sets a plate of food. "When he does come down along with your new client, you'll catch him up with what Morrison has told you?"

"Yeah, it's just..." She carefully takes a toast before nibbling on it. "...I didn't think that things would come back like this." _Not after last night._

"The events of...?" The gunsmith looks at her in confusion- before they hear a loud yelp and someone stumbling on the floor upstairs. Rock heavily sighs, shaking his head as Lady groans. "Well, sounds like Dante's finally awake. Maybe I should've warned him about the bathroom floor."

"I'm not going up there, he can help himself up." Lady murmurs, "Back to subject. It's of the mission in Fortuna- the one with the crazy cult?"

Rock's face morphs to realization and he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ah. Right. The Order of the Sword. That. I'm..." He lets out a heavier groan. "...not looking forward to seeing Dante's reaction when he meets... well, you know." That earns her silent groaning- this will not be fun. "On that note, you mentioned he wanted me to look at Ebony and Ivory again?"

"Said something about a jam." Lady knows better than to pry into Dante's room and take his pistols. In fact, she's the only select smarter ones who knows how not to make her friend pissed off. The only one who did hold up Ebony was Patty and that was when she was possessed by a demon. Dante was fine with that, but at the same time, trying to save the kid's life. Anyway, back to reality. "Though you know what he really wants you to do since I don't think his pistols will get jammed again."

"Aside another branding thing for his pistols?" Rock cackles, seeing Lady's unimpressed stare. "Look, you would do the same for Kalina Ann."

"...fair." She starts eating her scrambled eggs when the tell-tale taps of a metallic cane approach them. "Oh, speaking of guests-"

"Morning, good sir!" Rock nods, seeing V enter in before gesturing to his breakfast. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, but Dante is awake." The black-haired man responds back, taking his seat. "Where is Morrison?"

"Meeting with someone. He's juts outside." Lady responds and V hums, gently picking at his own plate of food. "What's wrong? You not hungry or anything?"

"I normally don't eat." The mysterious man quietly responds, causing Lady to glance up at Rock, who shrugs.  _What does this guy thrive on then?_  "However, knowing how long we potentially need to be awake in order for us to traverse to Red Grave City, there isn't a chance we would stop for some rest along the way, is there?"

"Nope. Using your Arcane can go so long before they run out- it isn't a good idea to rely just solely on that." She knew- Dante was in that rut once and man did he need a serious kicking in the brain; that was years ago, but a different story. Lady pricks her fork into the scrambled eggs. She hears some creaks coming down the stairs and she smirks, seeing Rock back in the kitchen to get the last plate ready. "Unlike a certain someone I know, Rock's cooking is pretty good! Don't you think so, Dante?"

Said man appears and he has a towel around his neck, white hair slightly damp, his new shirt, pants, and boots on while carrying his jacket. His holsters are on, so she knows he's ready. "Ha ha ha. You're just irritated I served you and Rock pizza that one morning. By the way, Rock, did you change the bathroom floors or something?"

"They needed a touch up, so... eh, I did a little housework." Rock smirks, hearing Lady silently laughing. "Can't say it felt any better. Why?"

"Nothing." Dante rolls his eyes, but he mouths a 'thank you' to V, who chuckles in response. "I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking for my safety."

"Says the one who slipped on the bathroom floor." Lady rolls her eyes as Rock snickers, serving Dante his breakfast. "Going back to your shitty eating habits- it's **pizza**. How are you not tired of it? With all of the grease and cheese- it's not even healthy eating it three times a week, Dante!"

"Eh, well, I've also been too lazy to grab groceries at my own place, so there's that." Dante points his fork at her direction before stabbing it into the omelet. Then he gestures to V, "Seriously, thanks for making sure I was okay."

"It's of no problem. I thought you would need the advance warning." V nods, reluctantly beginning to eat his food. "Though I do have to question if this is something you are too used to."

"What, slipping around and being a clumsy ass?" Dante chuckles and that even makes the other frown. Geez, not a joker, is he?

"No, your... slightly lackadaisical routine." V's humorless and Dante blinks, hearing a midge of concern. "Do you often eat unhealthy?"

"Oh, the routine Dante's developed for the last decades or so?" Lady smirks, earning her friend's glare as Rock joins them, setting his own plate on the table. "Eh, I can't say it's a thing because I'm not his roommate."

"Nor mine." Rock drawls, sipping on his coffee. "But it's your routine. You build it up and stick to it. Unless something disrupts it, then you'll have to either get used to it or move along."

That makes V glance back at Dante, a curious stare back at him.

"Well, it's... like a familiar song. It works for me, I like it, so I'm used to it. Though I do cook time to time. It's just with the jobs, my lack of a life... it's just the way I roll." Dante pauses before looking around the area. "Say, where's Morrison?"

Lady places her work down, done with her meal. "He's outside. Talking to someone- he did notice you were out last night. Though... something did happen." She sees the frown appearing at this and Lady isn't sure if Dante enjoys that response.

"Aw, well, I'll get the details out from him soon." Though Dante's worried look says otherwise. Lady sighs, glancing at him as she knows fully well what's bothering him. "What?"

"He was worried too, you know. So know that isn't just me you would be talking to about whatever you collapsed from." Lady notices from her side that V's also staring at Dante, wanting answers that she knows her friend refuses to give. "But at least you can tell Morrison when- at least- you need a break."

Which, if she knows Dante well, is... severely unlikely.

"I'll keep that in mind. Though me, taking a break? That's not going to happen." Said white-haired man softly chuckles. "Unless like- I don't know, someone kidnaps me outta thin air or something, that's really unlikely."

"You may never know." And Rock sets his mug down, pointing at Dante. "You- if I recall, need your pistols looked over before you head out. I already checked on Lady's last night- hers is up and ready to charge."

"Ah! That's right-" Dante whips out his lovely black and white guns, a fond smile crossing them before he hands both to Rock, handles out. "Careful with the ladies. Make sure they're prepared for combat- they didn't jam."

"Good, wouldn't want to let these masterpieces explode and waste away." Rock nods, taking the pistols before setting them to the side. "What else aside the usual routine you want me to look at?"

Well. Lady blinks, looking at Rock and then at Dante. Then she and V share a surprised glance. This is strange.

Dante instead stands, walks over to his other bag and takes out what looks like a neatly stacked package of bound papers and notebooks. He hands the heavier item to Rock, who stands up and takes it in his hands, surprise written on his face. And Lady recognizes them, allowing her comrade to explain. V, on the other hand, just takes a look before reading his book.

"They were found from the basement ruins of that church while they were cleaning the rubble for rebuilding." Dante notes how surprised Rock looks. "Morrison gave them to me, saying that these used to be from your shit half-asshole of a brother. I thought it might be of use to you, but I just didn't have the chance to deliver them in person."

"Argus' notes..." Rock murmurs, carefully sitting back down. "Thank you. Though, I might be giving these away to someone else who needs good use of them." He laughs, seeing Dante's shocked stare. "What? At my age, I need to be taking care of my ma's business now! I know I used to help you and Lady with the monster killing and straying arcane ports. As top to shape my arcane is, someone's gotta look at the guns."

"I know." Dante's look tells Lady he's mulling- thinking about his past once more. "It's just... well, it's Argus' notes."

"Yeah, as much of a fucking prick he is," Rock's face softens a bit. "He is meticulous. Like his daughter turned out to be, even if they aren't cut from the same cloth. Their interests, on the other hand- are different." He pauses, glancing at him. "Have I ever told you what happened to Nico and her friends, by the way?"

Dante slowly shakes his head- isn't so sure if he wants to hear this now. "Can we- well, Morrison told Lady about the mission, or what V wanted us to do." As if on cue, both Lady and V glance at each other- though one more of surprise than the other.

"How much did you tell Morrison?" She asks.

"I want to hear what he told you first." V firmly responds and she shrugs, glancing back at Dante.

"Your call, Lady." So handing her the task of explaining things to their client? All right then, she'll be throwing him to the wolves first thing when they head to Red Grave City...

"All right, so Morrison told me the gist of what we're going to do in Red Grave City." At least the name didn't give Dante any wincing feelings to his head. That's a check mark for Lady so she continues. "Those monsters we fought are attacking people there. From what he knew, there's a place in the city that's forming these monsters out of the blue. Our goal is to destroy the tower- their main hub."

 _A tower?_ Dante looks confused.

"It rose up one day from Red Grave, overwhelming its citizens and trapping those within its vicinity that it came from." V quietly elaborates, seeing the baffled stare on Dante's face. "If that is what you were wondering about the origins of the 'tower'."

"Gotcha." Dante's eyes narrow, paying closer attention.

Lady continues, "So there are little survivors in the city- if we go in and find nobody's there, we can go on. If there are people there, we have to get them out. If we find them, that is." She knows it's one of Dante's rules: help those who can't help themselves.

"A... okay, I'm okay with that." Dante bubbles in relief. "So, what exactly are we doing? Taking down the tower?"

"The tower- wait, are we seriously fighting against the tower? A structure??" Lady asks, now getting confused. Even Dante can't wrap his mind around- wait, is this job a serious thing? Is Morrison messing around with them!? And how does V fit in this?

He murmurs, attempting to clarify it. "We're going to fight against... something that manufactures these monsters? Demon like bugs?? I'm fine with that, but," He points his fork at V. "How did you come in this image? That's what I want to know."

"I anticipated that. No, you aren't going to fight the structure. That is stationary." V's smirk turns rather thin, concerned. "I have people trapped in there. There are people imprisoned in there."

So... oh God. No wonder V wanted them to come earlier. This doesn't assuage Dante at the least bit.

"But your condition was reasonable- that matter can wait for one more day if needed." V continues, leaning a bit forward. "If anything, the last I heard of that tower in Red Grave, it was in a static state; nothing to bother it."

"In- so no signs or activity?" Rock finally asks, confusion written on his face. "So, those monsters comin' out from it. What's their relation to this thing?"

"It gives the tower life. Power. The more victims it takes, the more lives are taken for the sake of fueling the entity who controls it." V looks away and Dante wonders if V truly regrets something. "I didn't anticipate how far its roots grew until I escaped along with the last few survivors. Nor did I anticipate the amount of lives taken at its expense..."

Dante pales, not saying anything except for silence. He gently places his utensil down, appetite gone and instead feels horrible. "Shit. How-"

He pauses before starting over. "Did anyone else do anything before asking for us?"

"Other mercs tried to take the tower down. Those Morrison didn't ask." Lady narrows her eyes, looking down at her phone. "Few barely escaped... most didn't. Those who lived- well, they were terrified. They didn't want to enter again. The government tried sending their forces to deal with it, but... you don't have to know what happened to most of those people."

More lives were taken, more victims claimed. And Dante suspects the military have sent those most talented in the arcane to deal with it.

Shit. What the hell happened in Red Grave City?

"Why us?" He turns back to V, whose eyes shift back to him. "What made you think of us?" _How have you heard of us?_

V warily chuckles, "As for how I found you and Miss Lady- There are stories about your feats, what you have done in the past, to change many lives without your understanding... even what took place here- you saved so many."

Ah, so V did hear what happened in Fortuna City years ago. Well, damn then that means he must have known about the other jobs, some Dante refuses to talk about to this day. Only Lady, Rock, and Morrison know and they did not say a word outside their circle.

"Perhaps a part of me wanted to witness your abilities in action- in both your physical and arcane." V's eyes narrow, pointedly interested. "Your actions last night proved my reasoning correct... you utilize the fire, do you not?"

"So does Lady."

"But yours... has a difference. It's **unique**." He hums. "As if it was made with light- to contrast well with someone else's." Sizing him up after a somber moment should not work. For some reason, V is purposefully prodding at him, as if he is trying to poke at a powerful being just to get its attention.

Lady silently groans, Rock just pats her shoulder in an attempt to calm her annoyance.

"It's not a good idea to provoke a beast at his worst." Dante narrows his eyes. What's V up to? "Is there another reason for this?"

"Ah, I did not mention this to Morrison, but now that you both are here- there is... one more threat you should know about." The dark-haired man's face shifts from his wary amusement to serious concern. "It's more about what is inside the tower that concerns me, not the structure."

"Wait, there's more than just monsters and victims?" This, Dante does not like. He shares a stare with Lady, who perked up with incoming dread. This doesn't sound good. Not at all. The horrible gut feeling sinks in deep as V nods.

Dante recalls part of him once told Lady with a laughing grin before they took down an asshole arcane user named Mundus (years ago, before their job at Fortuna City, while Lady was getting the better hang of being a mercenary), who threatened to steal one of the strongholds of the Arcane has stored. All for world domination, he boomed. To take down the one enemy he had- and Dante doesn't give a shit as he blew a firebomb at the man's face.

_"There can be something worse out there than this bullshit Mundus has built up!" He's cackles, amused at how horrified Lady looks. "I mean, he had a goddamn giant bird for an ally. What does that say about this asshole?"_

_"Be careful what you wish for. I'm sure there is." Lady groans, worry marring her face. But his light-hearted attitude makes her lax a bit as she carefully adjusts her arms. "But if-"_

_"Then I'll properly know when to really shut up and not say anything insulting." Dante smirks, facing the arcane user who is sputtering loud curses back at him. "I mean, again, it could've been so much worse!"_

And oh this feeling tells him this might be absolutely worse than Mundus. He can practically hear the Lady from the past deadpanning 'I told you so' to his face. _Hello hindsight, we meet again._

"There's a particular large being up there, taken over the tower, commanding it as his own fortress." V quietly responds, eyes still on Dante as if he's the only one he's talking to. Lady and Rock are at the background, quiet as well, yet attentive. "A rather... powerful foe with strong arcane of his own."

"What the...?" Rock whispers, eyes drawn back to Argus' notes. "Something- wait, like a dragon?"

There's a pause- but Lady and Dante stare at him with the most incredulous stare.

"A. Dragon? As in one of those fire-breathing beasts that can literally decimate an arcane user with one bite?" Dante snarks back.

Lady's face covers her head in exasperation. "Please tell me this isn't the first thing that came to mind, Rock."

Said gunsmith glares back at them. They tend to joke about all of this prior to actually going into the mission site. "Oh, I know they don't exist-"

"He's correct, there is one." V quickly responds, but it sounds bitter. "And I want you to take him down for me."

Dante's not sure whether to laugh because he's heard the second part several times before, or to groan in misery and horror because wait, **WHAT!?**

Rock's right, no dragon has been heard of in this world. There's only monsters and demons and gargantuan titans made of steel, rock, or a combination of both he's taken on. Dante has also taken on the asshole of all summoners, sorcerers who desired more power, scholars who try too hard yet mutated in the worst of all ways, crazy cult leaders who desire to take over the world.

Hell, he's taken on Mundus, the silver-tongued charming man who has harbored a rather horrible arcane and his true demonic form, crammed up for years before he deemed it good to take over the world. (It was from- well, one can guess: a job. And their client Morrison  brought in was more than relieved to see Mundus gone- he was grateful beyond belief.) And Dante made sure he stayed gone- Mundus is a honest threat and he sealed him up for good measure.

The dragon thing- well, it's a joke between him, Lady, Rock, and Morrison It started off with a legitimate question, only winding up being something else entirely (Basilisks and dragons are  **not** the same). And ever since there's a question of a legitimate threat, Rock's question usually comes to mind and they poke fun at the possibility of it before dismissing it- again, dragons... aren't real.

But did he hear this right? There's an actual, living breathing **dragon?**

 _This... can't be good. For someone to finally see one- shiiiiit..._ "Okay, V. Humor me this." Dante's eyes narrow and he's really suspicious about everything he's hearing. Of the job, of the monsters that drain the arcane- of V. "What's the name of this dragon we're fighting? If it really does exist."

V was about to say the being's name-

-when the door to the dining room open and Morrison appears, suit, hat and all.

"Morrison!" Dante heaves in relief, all tense atmosphere vanishing when he sees his carrier stride in. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. It happened again-"

"I know, I know. Look, Lady and V told me about it, so I'm relieved you're still alive and walking." Morrison chuckles before he smirks, nodding at the two and at Rock, who greet back. "Dante, Lady. I got some interesting news for the both of you."

"It better be a good one." Lady crosses her arms. "V here was just telling us about the mission."

"Ah, so he told you everything: possible little surviving city, a tower that spawns those hellspawns, and a large beast?" Said man arches an eyebrow. "Good! Saves me the trouble of having to reexplain everything to a certain someone I know who falls asleep too often-"

"Hey!" Dante frowns, but it earns Lady's giggles while Rock snorts in laughter. V shoots him an apologetic smile and Dante can't help but sigh, shaking his head. "Well- at least they helped. Say, Lady mentioned you and Rock had an issue last night-"

"I was getting to that." Morrison hums, gesturing at the door. "You see, Rock was helping me get some things ready when we nearly got ambushed by some of those said demons. But luckily for you all, someone else helped us get rid of them while Rock and I were waiting on you three-"

"Someone else?" Dante echoes, now getting confused. "Hold on. Morrison, who are you talking about?"

"Ah, you'll be able to meet him. Apparently- Rock, he's a friend from someone that's from your side of the family." And Morrison slowly opens the door, but Rock's eyes light with interest. "Come on in, Dante's finally awake!"

"Uh..." Lady warily turns to her comrade. "Who is...?"

"I don't know." Dante whispers back before he turns to Rock-

"Hey. Don't look at me." Said man, on the other hand, looks amused as hell and now Dante has a feeling he should be scared.

"Don't worry." V chuckles and Dante is certain their client is just trying to reassure Dante of whatever fears he has. "I'm sure whoever is coming in might know you well."

"Let's hope so." They hear footsteps and Dante turns towards the door-

A white haired teenager storms in, seeing Morrison, V, Rock, Lady, in the room and stops at Dante. And Dante also stills because- oh no.  
_I recognize this white-haired kid._

"You." The teenager's voice growls, eyes narrowing to hone in on Dante. "So **you** came back after ten years. Ten fucking years and not once you told me about what my mom's last words were!?"

"Uh-" Oh now Dante's completely fucked. He stands up, attempting to stand back as Lady does the same, her gun out and lines flaring with a threatening orange, pointed at the boy. He gulps out of fear. Did someone tell him? "Okay. Look. I- I had a reason for that-"

"Bullshit." The boy's eyes narrow, sparks slowly flying off him- wait, this kid has **arcane** in his blood!? And- ah hell, kid even has a sword- wait, did it just **rev!?** It cuts off whoever is trying to speak sense into him. "Dante, right?"

How in the world-!?

"Yeah, I thought so." The kid's smirk is dangerous. Cocking up his head as if he wants to begin a fight- oh he wants a fight!? Here?? NOW!?

_Is this the person Morrison mentioned about saving their lives!?_

"Here's what going to happen: I'm going to beat the ever loving crap out of you- then I'm going to make you talk!"

So much for a calm morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Guess you wanna feel the power_   
>  _More than me right by your side_   
>  _I can't stand the hesitation that You're given me_   
>  _I'm too good to be reading someone's mind_   
>  **\- Mutual, Tom & Collins ft. Whitney Philips**


	5. Please don't stop caring now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is gonna be long, riddled with flashbacks (written in italics). And spoilers beware- if you know the details of DMC 5.

 

**_"The son sought shelter within another kingdom, an ally of his home. And they slowly begin to plan their way to find the missing Prince- the one who could possibly end this nightmare._ **

_**"Yet, as days pass, word rapidly spreads of a terrifying demon, inked in blue, powers frigid as ice, taking hold of a powerful kingdom, making their denizens slumber in eternal rest. Those from other kingdoms- warring and greedy- sent their best to defeat the Demon. They do not know it is the Azure King's cursed form- but that is naught to him.** _

**_"He defeats them all and decimates them: champions, warriors, chosen ones... everyone has fallen._ **  
****

_**"Only his son knows how to defeat his father's cursed form: should they find any semblance of the Crimson Prince, they can perhaps defeat the demon and save their kingdom. Only he knows about how close the twin brother was to his father- and he silently hopes it works. The woman, once a fairy of power, decides to aid him. Out of all, she said, he showed her kindness and this is her repayment.** _

**_"'There must be an item the missing man once held in order to start your search.' She says._ **

**_'_ ** **_"I have it.' And he has one. The ruby red necklace is the only item the Crimson Prince left behind that fateful day: his father held onto it for treasured reasons. And now the son has it, for he fears his father would have destroyed it out of grief. It was a source of comfort, wanting it to be there in person for him. He's seen his father cradle the item in his hand and now he has it- but for a different reason. 'What do we do with this?'_ **

_**"'We allow this to guide us, for there is magic locked in this amulet.' The woman flicks the amulet and it slowly hums with warming fire. One that the son finds fascinating, warming, familiar. It emits a feint line aiming to the north. 'We follow the path this guides us- it should lead us to its rightful true owner.'** _

**_"'Then we shall go.' The son firmly nods. And they set off on their journey."_ **

 

* * *

 

_For a moment, Nero thought he was truly going to be killed._

_In front of his friends, he tries to be strong. He sorely wants to save everyone. His mother, who wailed and tried so hard to keep their wills in tact; in front of the girl he really likes, who was now garbed in the prettiest white dress, but her eyes are red from knowing what was going to happen to her; in front of his two friends- one Kyrie's brother, who holds tight with anger while the other girl tries not to talk back- she's a league of her own._

_He really... really doesn't like this group of strange people, who tried to coddle them and say they are the 'chosen ones'. And he really doesn't like the way they stare at him, expecting something else from him when he is forced to hide it. They claim to 'save people', Nero sees them as weirdos._

_There's a reason why Father wanted to hide his arm in a cast. And it's the same reason Kyrie and Credo stayed- they know of it, they want to help him. And it drives him, silently wanting to take the down with however much he could._

_But no, he can't. He's too weak, his power isn't enough. He's fought, kicked, screamed his lungs out, silently hoping his Father will hear him, his Grandfather comes to rescue him- anything to happen, **anyone** to save them-_

_-and then there's a shot and the people around them gasp, horrified to see the awful old man fall to the ground._

_He looks up in surprise, wondering if his prayers have been answered. And they were, but it's someone he doesn't know._

_It's a white-haired man in red. And he looks just like Father- is it him?_

_No, it isn't. He's definitely not his Father. Especially when he smirks and starts to fight with so much speed. Father wouldn't fight like that- he's much faster. But more predictable- this man isn't._

_The man fights with such strength, impulsive courage that makes him shocked- and then another person runs up to join the man. He can barely hear them among the shouts and screams, the robed men trying to snatch the kids, but he, Nico, and Credo begin to fight by the way they could: kicking, screaming, biting. He knows they are evil- Nico even has things ready and Kyrie rushes towards them, tightly hugging her brother for help. There's absolutely no way they'll stay with these evil people!_

_Then he finds himself face to face with a black-haired woman, looking rather shocked at the men running away. She's already taken down one of the evil men who was trying to kill them. Good._

_"Come on!" The woman cries out, gathering him, Kyrie, Credo, and Nico, who are all suddenly huddling to her. She's safe, he has thought. "Dante will take care of them- hurry!"_

_His name is Dante? Where has he heard of this name before?_

_"Got it!" Credo was the first to grab Nico, who tries to cry out something, but he scoops her up. He looks at him and they both nod- especially since they see Kyrie in the woman's arms, sniffling and crying in relief. She's gripping on the woman's white jacket tight, not wanting to go back. "What about-"_

_"Dante will get your guardian, just follow me and try not to get caught!" The lady scampers to the exit and they barely made it before the woman lands Kyrie down. When the men attempt to grab her, the woman takes out- guns!?_

_He was about to shout for the woman to be careful, but she gets them. The men gasp, crying out something about 'Arcane user!?' before she takes out a really large gun, setting it on her shoulder._

_Arcane user? Is that what he is too? Also how can she carry that!?_

_"Want to see something I bet you'll never see again?" The woman grins before firing what he realized are mini rockets. It destroys the exit, the men scrambling before yelling at each other to take care of the one who took down their leader. He pales, realizing they mean the man who looks like his Dad. Is he going to be killed!?_

_"Cool!" Nico gasps. "Where'd ya get that!?"_

_"Really!?" Nero and Credo both ask._

_"Oh, it's mine. But I know him- Dante will be fine." The woman quietly responds, but he's not sure._ _She turns to them and picks up Kyrie again. "Come on. I know a safe spot for us to go- we'll hide there until Dante comes."_

_Dante, Dante, Dante..._

_...that sounds really familiar- why does it sound familiar?_

_"His name is Dante?" He finally asks, feeling the tingling sensation of his arm rushing. He's excited to hear this name for some reason. "Do you think he'll be safe?"_

_"Oh, he will." The woman ushers them to a black car. "Shut the door and lock them. Get your seatbelts on- hurry, before they come back!"_

_"Got it, ma'am!" Nico and Credo run to the back seat, him scrambling to take the middle as the woman allows Kyrie to take the front. And before any of the other weirdos come back to kidnap them, the woman buckles her seatbelt, turn on the car, make sure they're secured, and drives away, fast._

_He's not sure if he should be **this** excited, but here he is. A couple weeks ago, he and his friends were in school before a scary man takes them and knocks them out. A few days ago, he was so angry he wanted to bite and punch and scream at these evil people for trying to kidnap Kyrie and making her cry. His mom was upset, tries to comfort them, but they have caught her too. And now, they're rescued- him, Kyrie, Credo, Nico, and his mom._

_"Hey, miss?" He decides to ask and the woman's eyes meet his via the mirror. "What do you and Mister Dante do?"_

_"My name's not 'miss': I'm Lady. And we fight evil things." The woman smiles, turning to a street and barely passing the yellow light. "He and I take care of the worst ones, the most evil beings of them all. Why?"_

_"I was just asking."_

_He really can't wait to tell his Father who saved him. Lady and Dante, right? People who fight monsters and demons... so there are such things. "Hey, miss?" He asks again, ignoring the way_

_Credo hisses at him to shut up and be quiet. "What?"_

_"Don't ask too much!" Credo frowns. "You might make her mad."_

_"Oooooo Nero's in trouble, Nero's in trouble!" Nico sings and he hears Kyrie slowly giggling. At least Kyrie is feeling better, but was Credo trying to embarrass him!?_

_"Shut up, you dummy! What!?" But the woman- Lady, laughs when she hears this. "Are you mad at me?"_

_"No! No, I'm not, don't worry." Lady smiles, even patting Kyrie, who has stopped crying and just clutched on her seatbelt. "It's not that- I'm just worried about my friend. And what he's about to do-" As if things should not be on cue, she stops before she groans, looking behind her. There's nobody behind her, but- "Oh what the- DANTE! Ughhhhhh! That was not supposed to be- ohmyGOD, why did he do that!?"_

_"Do... what?" Nero blinks, Credo, Nico, and Kyrie peering to where Lady was staring and their eyes widen._

_The church- the supposed to be kind church filled with supposedly kind people (no, the church is evil and so are the evil people in there)- is on fire. And he gasps, silently feeling the massive arcane magic that ripples from it. It's deadly on sight. But for him, this fire is flickering with a warmth only he knows of, wants to grab and embrace, like a son would to a maternal being._

_He... definitely recognizes this. It's like Grandmother Eva's fire. Only this one blazes with so much might- he really wants to know._

_"Dante! What the-" Lady's voice breaks through and then she grabs something, takes out her phone, and immediately seethes, "Okay, what was that all about!?"_

_And he finally hears the man's voice: warm, emotional, comforting. "So you finally got out of there? That's a relief."_

_"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't explain-"_

_"They were trying to set up a portal to the Underworld." His voice turns concerning, serious and it changes Lady's face. Normally Nero wouldn't listen to adults talking. Grandmother Eva told him it was bad to overhear things he shouldn't. But this makes him want to. "That so-called leader isn't human either- he was slowly becoming one of those demonic-like beings that wanted an Arcane well."_

_"Oh God." Lady whispers, most of her ire gone. "So- when Morrison said his thoughts were that this Order was a cult-"_

_"It's a cult." And then there's a sigh, "You see? This is why religion and I don't mix."_

_"Yeah, I can tell."_

_"And it's one ugly sight. I literally had to seal that damn thing up before anything else escaped_ _from it."_

_Lady groans. "I guess Rock had his suspicions on point-" Nico tries to blurt out in excitement hearing Rock's name, but Credo slaps his hand over her mouth. Nero tries not to laugh, but Kyrie stares at him in confusion. "-but that didn't mean you **had to set the entire structure on fire!"**_

_Oh, so Mister Dante set the evil church on fire, but Nero can't?? (He couldn't. His **lightening** arcane can't. It wasn't awakened at the time- not to their fullest potential. But a part of him was still annoyed by that.)_

_"Come on." There's a laugh and Nero wants to hear more- this man is the complete opposite of his cold Father. "You have to admit, we did get everyone else's attention. Some religions are crazy for a reason." Then with concern, "So, how are the kids you saved?"_

_Nero firmly decides he wants to ask Dante more about things- one still standing out: Why does he look like my Dad? Are they related? Can they meet Father so he can thank him??_

_That doesn't come. Not after he saved his mother, not the days after. The man avoids talking to him and Nero is so confused. He's lost, but even more so when he finally sees his mother, who looks tired, exhausted, but smiles in her most comforting way; even when she is near her end. But Nero knows well enough... that she's dying. She doesn't want to be healed- she's been hurt so much that Father had once expressed regret for not having done more. But his mother loves another- and he knows that much._

_So it's understandable when Nero silently weeps and it's his friends who are hugging him- Kyrie and Credo. Nico apologizes, but Nero knows she's lost her mother too. So they have that in common now._

_It's... rather brutal, but Nero silently thinks his mother is watching him from the skies. He's already known what sadness and grief is like: the space that is clearly missing in his family. The woman did try her best to help, but Nero already know what it feels like._

_And in the last day of Lady and Dante's stay, Dante has only looked at him and Nero suddenly has the urge to hug his leg and not let go. But Kyrie, despite being the youngest one, runs up to him and tackles him to a hug, crying out a 'thank you' and trying to make him stay longer- but he can't._

_But instead, Dante looks sad and Nero doesn't want him to be. He's upset when his mom died, but seeing Dante upset made Nero feel worse._

_For both of them._

_"I'm sorry, kid." He barely whispers. "I didn't save your mom. I wanted to, but..." Then he looks at the bandaged arm and then Nero feels his hold tighten._

_Comfort. Warmth. Healing... care. But he's sad and Nero wants to hug him to take the sadness away. Grandmother Eva said so. But it doesn't help Father's sadness go away- he wouldn't let anyone near him. Not even Grandfather, Grandmother, nor him. He knows his mother's dead- and she was smiling, whispering and telling him she love him with all of her heart, help lots of people, make them be better._

_He wants to help Mister Dante._

_Then Dante says the words Nero silently swears to for ten years. "Get strong. Find me- and I'll let you know what she said, okay?"_

_And Nero silently holds onto this- one of the many reasons he gets stronger._

_Protecting Kyrie, the love of his life, is the first and foremost reason. Second being that he doesn't want anyone else taken from his family again- he's seen the stilled emotions in his father's eyes. He's lost someone so special and Nero wants to be the one who brings the person back. Third being he'll be strong- Credo fights alongside him while Nico swears she'll help with their weapons._

_The chaos that lead to how his home is proved such of how under-powered Nero really is, but he doesn't give up._

_And last, he wants to meet Dante again. Ask him what his mother said, why he looked like him with so much pity._

_...and why he looks so much like his own father._

_Maybe Dante can help him._

 

 

Ten years later and Dante is dreading **this**.

The kid- the white haired boy he hoped forgot him- is now an eighteen year old teen and is probably out to beat the ever loving shit out of him. Well, fuck, is it too late for him to plan out his last rites and words? Especially since that kid has-

"Nero!" And suddenly, the teen gets tackled by someone embracing him from behind. He drops his sword and it lands on the floor with a clunk. He turns around to see a brunette girl hugging him, pleading, "Please don't! You've already caused enough trouble as it is, so please don't hurt anyone!"

The tense silence gets cut off with Rock blinking- he and Lady take a look at each other before sharing a look at Morrison- who shrugs. Then Lady's trying her best not to laugh at how baffled the boy looks. Dante tries so so hard not to inject his own humor in here.

"K-Kyrie!? What are you-"

"You were about to go in and punch someone again, weren't you?" The brunette girl's voice barely eek through and this makes the boy sputter indignantly. She looks up at him with a stern glare. "Please tell me you weren't."

Dante, on the other hand, warily stares at them before trying so hard not to laugh. What a coincidence; the events ten years ago are now replaced with their older selves- and it's different. The kid flusters and he recognizes the girl- Kyrie- and she's grown to be mature and caring.

V, on the other hand, is still. Like he isn't moving, but something made him freeze. Dante makes a mental note to ask him later- does V know this kid? It certainly looks like it.

"Kyrie..." The kid Nero whispers. "But we just got here-"

"That's the problem, you impulsive twat." A third voice calls forth and a taller man with brunette hair and brown eyes stares at Nero. "You don't think this though. Had you not considered they were in the middle of a conversation?"

"Credo- Uh-" And now it's this kid- Nero, right? The other, Credo- yeah, the taller brunette kid at the time. Okay, so... they are here. Shit. "I... haven't considered that- Kyrie, can you- I was in-"

The brunette girl fiercely shakes her head, not letting go and Nero's anger goes away. Good, but now Dante has a better idea of what this kid is. Then she looks up and her face beams to that of relief when she sees Dante's baffled face. "Ah! Mister Dante! I knew it- so it was you!"

She actually remembers him!?

"Uh huh?" He barely gets the chance to finish that when he sees her walk towards him- and she bows to him. "You-"

"-the girl who you saved ten years ago." The girl stands up and Dante immediately realizes the eyes and hair are of similar shade- her smile hasn't changed a single bit. "Kyrie. Do you remember me?"

Now he can't lie about this anymore. Not when he finally realized the girl he's saved years ago stands before him- with the others he's rescued. "Yeah. I remember." Dante slowly nods, still processing of **what the fuck is happening**. "I'm he- I'm sorry, what's going on here?"

"The people who helped me and Rock last night? Here they are." Morrison grins and Dante does not like this at all. Lady holds back her gasp, but Rock leans back in his seat, watching this scene with interest. V, on the other hand- uhhh... "Nero's the one who helped Rock and me last night from the other demons while you and Lady met your client."

Nero just shoots a glare at Dante, but Dante just sighs, warily staring at his 'boss'. "Morrison, the kid's trying to kill me in the middle of breakfast. If this is the way he greets people, I think someone outta teach the kid some manners."

This makes the brunette girl and man stare at Nero- one more judging than the other and Dante is positive it wasn't from the brunette man because he looks shocked. If Nero had anything to say, he held it in when he slowly turns around to face them.

"He was?" The brunette man Credo blinks before glaring at Nero. The kid stiffens. "Nero..."

"It's okay, we've had worse." Lady pipes in and Dante begrudgingly agrees. "It's not like any hordes are coming in and decimating any malls anytime soon in the crack of dawn."

"What!?" The three stare at them in shock, but Dante ignores them.

"Anything better than dealing with the stupid monsters who just want to have fun destroying shit." And pull pranks, decimate furniture, potentially dealing with the collateral. Yeah, no thanks, he and Lady refuse to have a repeat of the mall incident two Christmases ago.

"Lady has a point. At least you **both** aren't paying for that shopping center incident from that one time. Neither am I, but well, business is business!" Morrison hums before he nods. "I'll see you kids outside, if you need me- I already had breakfast."

"Great, from where!?" Dante calls out, but their carrier left, leaving them in the dining room. And then he warily glances at the kid. "...so-"

"Nero." And the brunette man gently bumps his fist against Nero's head, causing him to wince. Then he bows to them. "My apologizes- my friend Nero is impatient. I'm Credo, by the way."

"Yeah, I remember you." Credo was the older one- the one who was holding onto Kyrie when they brought the kids to the house. He was also the most polite out of all of them- Dante knows since he was the only one who didn't pry. "You're Kyrie's older brother."

"That's correct." The man's lips tilt to a ghost of a smile. Unlike the brat, this one's polite. Thank goodness for manners. "Do you-"

"Yeah. I remember you all." Dante barely smiles- this was not what he was expecting this damn early in the morning. "We saved your lives once."

"From an Order that could have gotten away with it, had you two not intervened." Rock has decided to give them extra chairs for them to sit- only Nero opts to stand while Credo and Kyrie take their seats. And Dante's noticed V has decided to tune them out- with his book. What is he reading from that book of his? Never mind, this is more important. "And... well, we haven't forgotten you or Miss Lady ever since."

"Aw! Really?" Lady can't help but smile. "It was just a favor for a friend."

"But it wasn't as simple as that, was it?" Kyrie looks worried, her eyes glancing at Dante. And Dante silently thinks she knows- if Nero knows, so does she. "If there's any way for us to help, then let us know."

 _By talking about it?_ Dante sighs, looking at his hands. "Look, it... got more complicated than you thought. But all I can say is... we did the best we can- and I'm glad all of you kids got out safe. Otherwise-" _There would have been blood on my hands and I would not like that at all._  "It's like a typical job. The usual, that's all."

Except that it wasn't and Lady knows that- so does Rock as they both glance at each other before looking at Dante, silently worried. (And if Dante observed better, V was also listening, his hand tightly gripping on his book.)

"I see." Kyrie's worry doesn't vanish away- instead she sighs. He knows Nero is glaring at him, but Dante ignores it in favor for talking to Kyrie and her brother. "But- if you do anything, Mister Dante, can you at least let us know? We still do owe you for the help many years later."

"Uh... sure, I guess?" Dante isn't sure in- wait, this isn't what he's used to at all. "But how exactly do you want to pay us back for... well, ten years ago? Lady and I don't exactly have invoices for kids."

"Hey, I don't do that for an IOU." Lady frowns. "You all were kids back then. There's no way we could have let you pay for the job- it was just a favor."

"...you mean from what we went though." Nero darkly grumbles, narrowing his eyes as he picks up his heavy blade-

"Ah! There you are, you stupid brat! Didn't I tell you  **not** to destroy any more of my babies!?"

The white-haired groans, hearing a loud voice stop whatever thoughts were going to invade, but it leaves Kyrie giggling- and Credo giving him a side-eye of judgement. And Dante swears he knows this voice- "Oh for the- will you stop interrupting me, Nico!? You didn't come here just to see your half-uncle!"

Oh so now its a semi family reunion!?

"Can I leave?" Dante hisses out of sheer horror, but Lady glares at him, silently daring him to. V is still silent, processing something and Dante doesn't want to ask. Just how did this turn into a zoo of chaos? They were just talking about a mission not too long ago!

"Nah, but now I can beat you up for nearly breaking Red Queen- I heard that, by the way!" The corn-braided woman cackles, skipping over the fallen sword and approaching a beaming Rock. "Rock!"

"Kiddo!" Rock chuckles, embracing her when she bear-hugs him. "Got a gift for you you need to see later."

"Ah, so this is Nico ten years later?" Lady grins, arms crossed and Dante shoots a withering stare at her. "I didn't think you'd mentor her so well, Rock."

"The things I do for my family." Rock chuckles, but then Nico whirls to gasp, gushing with admiration upon seeing the two mercs. Nero groans, face-palming as Kyrie and Credo try not to stifle in laughter. V, on the other hand, doesn't look up from his book, which is... odd. Still. "Dante, Lady, I believe you know her."

"For gun repairs? I do, only through phone." Lady nods and Nico nods in turn.

"Barely." Dante only nods once before feeling his hand clasp. He turns to see admiration in the mechanic's eyes. "Uh, so you're Nico-"

"You! **The** infamous Dante? In person??" (Nero mouths the words 'infamous?' to Credo, who just shrugs.) "Man, I was shocked when Rock here told me he knew you." Nico is flustering over her words. "But to meet you again after you saved all of our skins? Man! Now I gotta make somethin' just to thank you!" She chuckles, saluting herself as a greeting. "If you forgot, I'm Nicoletta Goldstein. Nell's granddaughter."

"Yeah, don't worry, I know you." Of both- Nico because Rock can't stop talking about her. And Nell- Her name brings back a hint of good memories: an elder woman bantering with Dante back and forth while repairing his guns, talking to some of his friends who attempt to tell Dante to please respect Nell. "I know her too." It's how he and Rock also met- though not in the best circumstances.

Everything revolves around circumstances, doesn't it? The past loves to haunt him like this...  
"Well, not that it should matter, but we're here!" Nico beams, turning back to Nero. "I mean, it took us a while to track down this Morrison character-"

"Whoa, wait. Hold up for a sec." Lady stills, staring back at the four youths who suddenly bombarded into the dining room. It's not spacious, but enough to hold a few more. Yet Dante suspects this is someone Morrison didn't know about- or just didn't plan to see- and how all eyes are now on him. "You **all** tracked Morrison?"

This was not expected. V, they understand (he's their client). But these kids?

"Yeah. We had to." Nero cryptically responds, eyes narrowing as a bit of his ire returns.

Nico clears her throat before tugging at Rock's sleeve, "So, uh-"

"Yeah, lemme show the kiddo to her quarters before..." And the gumsmith cheerfully waves at them before escorting his adopted niece along with the bundles of paper Dante suspects will be hers now.

_Smooth escape, Rock, I'll be more than delighted to remind you of past missions that did involve you weaseling away._

"Hey, waitasec-" Dante blinks, realizing that he forgot to get his pistols when he hears someone- Nero. He's cleared his throat. Shit, what now?

"So... Dante."

_Crap._

"Okay, look, I need to get this out of the way so you don't try to punch me." Let alone being stabbed with Rebellion- yeah that's happened before and he hated it. Lady was baffled when she sees him approach him, bloodied and injured (he owed Nevan and Ifrit for healing him so quickly), but it did enlighten more of his arcane powers. It didn't help it took place where Arkham was housed, so **there**.

"Uh huh, try me." Nero arches an eyebrow, crossing his arms and Dante mentally tacks on the sticky note reading 'BRAT' with this kid.

"I'm so sorry for not saving your mom's life- she asked me not to!"

Nero slowly nods, picking up his sword again with- whoa. Wait, wait, how did Dante not see his tattooed arm!? It has heavily riddled with shades of red and blue, signs heavily scribed on the kid's skin. And it's **glowing**. The sword also begins to lowly hum and Dante pales, faintly recognizing that this is an arcane he's probably not familiar with. But that's not the deal here-

"Yeah." And Nero lets out a deep sigh, looking at his sword. "I know. She told me."

...wait, what?

She- he and Lady share a baffled stare. Dante sputters- this was **not** what he was expecting at all! He would expect the kid to scream and kick at him, but for him to say **that!?** Isn't that sort of cruel for him to brush off his mother's words in that 'could care less' manner!? "So, then why-"

"What did she tell you was her 'last wish'?" Nero asks and Dante stills. Not this. Anything but this. "She told me to help you with that- but you left before I got the chance to ask. So. Dante. Now that I got stronger and found you, what was it?"

"Uh-" Now- he's going to talk about this **now?** Dante looks frantically to Lady, but she helplessly shrugs, also silently not sure what to say. Rock- maybe it was a good thing he left the room. "I'm- er- look, kid-"

"Nero, was it?" The room slowly plunges into still air and V slowly stands from his chair, closing his book. And his eyes glare at the young boy, sounding unusually ire. V's voice did not sound welcoming. And said boy frowns, staring at their client back.

"And who the fuck are you?" Nero flatly asks.

"V." Is it Dante or did he notice how murderous V looks? This... can't be good. "I suggest, if you would, **leave.** "

To any other normal human, this would be a very good time to heed V's words. Especially since Dante saw his shadow arcane at work- he doesn't want to warn anyone, but it's vicious. But no, noting that the kid might have a streak of a stubborn bull and was more than delighted to beat the ever loving crap out of Dante not too long ago (before Kyrie stopped him and Dante really wants to thank her for that), this seems highly unlikely. Since the kid reminds Dante of himself as a bratty twenty-something year old who acted like he gives who gave two cents shit about anything-

-wait.

Why does Nero remind Dante so much of his younger self?

Is Nero-

"Fuck no, like I would leave by your command." Nero snorts, rolling his eyes before turning back to Dante. Dante's eyes shift to catch Nero and said kid begins again. "Dante-"

"I wasn't done talking." V's voice turns into a very strained anger- like a parent talking to a rebellious child. He lifts his metallic cane, pointing to Nero, who now looks affronted at having to listen to V again. "I'll ask you once more." He narrows his eyes and Dante stills-

-they were glowing blue. That dark, brilliant blue and Dante is so sure he's seen this blue before, but where did he-

 

_-that he sees the dark blue eyes face his before they soften with fondness, worry as he approaches closer-_

 

V states once again and the thought breaks from Dante's mind. But his mind is slowly buzzing again. W _hat the- my head-_

"Leave. Or else."

Lady's arcane stirs, silently preparing in case something goes wrong. Kyrie cautiously walks towards her friend, attempting to hold Nero off from a fight by a simple touch to his arm. Credo, on the other hand, slowly strides towards the open door that leads to the front and makes his escape- good, at least there's a potential survivor!

Dante's gaze shifts from Nero, to V, to Nero again, to V.

He really just woke up and only wanted a debriefing for a job a possible few cities away. Instead, he's in a possibly escalating situation and two people are literally about to kill each other- just because one was about to tell Dante something important while the other wants answers Dante doesn't want to give at this moment. And there are innocent people- how many times does this have to happen!? Is it so bad just for one simple debriefing without it going south?

(As Dante's luck presents itself from the many years he's in this profession? ...no.)

"Or else what?" Nero narrows his eyes, glaring back at V. "I don't know who you are, so no, I have business to do with Dante over here and it's a serious one!"

V's eyes narrow and it now glows that blue- and Dante can swear his shadow abilities are kicking in. Oh no. _No, no, nonono this is bad, this is going to be so **bad-**_

"Nero..." Kyrie murmurs, her eyes on V now and she's looking at him with confusion, slow-consuming shock in her voice. "Wait. This man- Is that- isn't he-?"

"Oh kid. If you wanted to fight, you really should have waited until I came in." Another voice swiftly cuts in and everyone turns to the source. "But I'm guessing you got impatient and ran in?"  
From the way Nero stills- and how the air cuts off with one of jarring relief- their apparent fifth guest was a sight to behold. ...for anyone else, that is.

But for Dante, he can't help but stare- because it's not her graceful beauty that caught it. It's definitely not her outfit- strapped with a black corset, jeans, and heels that can easily meld into a statement piece. And it's most definitely not her long blonde hair, which she brushes back with a haughty swipe, a sharp smirk on her face. It's the woman in general... and Dante's mind slowly **pings** with that ever-dreading white noise he's tried to hold back when he saw the blue flash from V's eyes.

"S-Sorry." Nero mumbles, a humiliated stare replacing his pissy mood. "I- well-"

"You rushed in when you heard his name-" The blonde woman chuckles, eyes amusingly glancing to the brunette man, "So Credo came to get me in case you started to destroy any furniture- which you didn't-"

"You did what?" Credo seethes before looking to see the adults, who are either in shock or silence- well, V's the only one in silence. Nero, on the other hand, starts to look sheepish at how ticked off Credo sounds. "I- look, I'm sorry about all of this. Is there any way we can make it up that doesn't involve angering my friend?"

"Well," Lady clears her throat, finally finding her voice before she huffs, crossing her arms. "For one, you can just, oh, I don't know, let us finish our breakfast and we'll be good to go when we join you outside."

"I suspected as much." The blonde woman's glare is still pointed at Nero, who squirms.

Dante holds back a wince, straining to keep composure as his hand tightens on his chair. "Y-Yeah- I mean, if you don't mind-"

"Wait, where's Nico?" The woman asks, starting to look around.

It's Lady who answers- quite bitingly, since- ah hell, Lady's in a bad mood now. He can literally feel her arcane swirl with snippy annoyance. "With Rock. They're setting up our other rooms-"

"And there's more company? Nero!"

"...well, we tried to stop him." Kyrie just sighs and Nero beings to fluster with some incoherent words. "At least, until-"

 _Shit, shit shit, what the hell's happening with me now..._ Dante tries to bend over, attempting to sit back down and at least place his head on the table or something. Anything to get rid of that godawful incoming slight buzzing sound-

"Dante?"

He blinks a bit, turning around to feel a rather cool hand to his shoulder- "V? When did you-" _When did he-_

"Are you all right?" V quietly asks, narrowing his eyes at the other scene that is unfolding before them. "Come, we need to finish the earlier conversation in a better setting."

Dante slowly nods, feeling a bit light-headed as he gently tries to ungrip the chair- to only stumble and it now catches all of their attention- never mind that-

If anyone else notices it, he's wincing. The blonde woman, why, why **why** is she familiar to him!? How can she know him when he doesn't??

"I-I don't feel so good-" His arcane is stirring, but not for the right reasons as it feels disconcerted. "Lady-"

"Shit, Dante!"

And Lady notices as she attempts to dash to him, only to feel V's hands tightening their grip. It doesn't help- in fact, it's making his head feel **worse**. And then he feels Lady's arcane trying to calm his, but it doesn't work this time.

"What happened!?" He can barely hear her ask in alarm. "When- it just happened earlier-"

Whatever other noises are around him, he can't hear. But he now knows the kid is shouting, his friends are too, and then he hears someone walking towards him, V attempting to ask something and Lady responds back-

"It just-" Dante gulps, trying to get his mind back, but the swirling is happening **again** , why oh WHY does this keep happening!? He barely lifts his head up to look at the woman, straining to meet her shocked face as she rushes towards him, something like recognition crossing her face when she sees him. "Who- who are you?"

"Dante..." She **knows** him!? The woman's expression fades to worry. Then she stills before she sighs, quietly murmuring something like 'Of course, it's...' before turning back to him, concern spiking her voice. "Listen to me. Dante. Can you hear me?"

He barely shakes his head and now the room is swimming heavily. "Just- my head-" He nearly stumbles to the ground, trying to grab something for stability and instead crumples on the floor, new voices swirling around his mind-

 

_"-ish, I think he doesn't want to-"_

_"-worry too much! Okay?"_

_"-nte, get back, you shouldn't do this-"_

_"-I'll show you who's the boss-"_

_"-told you it was dangerous-"_

_"-there. Are you feeling better, Dante?"_

 

**_"...Don't hurt yourself, you fool! ...you've just woken up..."_ **

 

He feels something else brush his head. It's a cooler feeling, one of stillness, yet unlike his now out of control fire- was it V?

...no. It isn't from V, yet it feels like-

"Dante!" Lady cuts through and he feels her arcane trying to reconnect with his. Fire with- yeah, he suddenly feels her fire arcane again and his eyes fly open. "Dante, can you- can you hear me? Are you okay!?"

He blinks, a surge of energy rushing back and the buzz fades away. Did he- that **other** voice just now...

-he's the only one who heard it, right? He heard it last night. And then in his dream this morning- what the heck's going on?

And he realizes he's not alone- they're still in the same room. He notices Lady gasping in relief, V holding onto him with a stern, concerned look with his arms around his shoulders, an attempt to hold him up; and the blonde woman kneeling down, her arms glowing as her hands touch the sides of his head-

_-glowing? This woman uses light arcane like Rock?_

And then he feels something comforting replace her hands and it's... from Kyrie. And she finishes her whisper before looking at him.

"You-"

"My powers are only to heal... but I can only go for so much." Kyrie shyly smiles. "Are you feeling better?"

"...Yeah." Dante nods, feeling all of the muddled fog vanish away. "Thanks. ...I... suppose I owe you one now."

"You saved my life before. This is something, at least, I can do in return." Kyrie shakes her head as she stands and returns to Nero, who looks unsure of what to do. Credo, on the other hand, looks towards the front door before grumbling something about taking care of one other ordeal and leaves.

"You're all right." The woman smiles in utter relief. "You're better- how's your head?"

"...better." Dante responds, his voice no longer straining with pain. And his body isn't feeling the nausea anymore. He's still shocked. Trying to deal with the warm, nostalgic wave of healing light that has been embedded with his mind-

-nostalgic?

 

 

_"Haha- stop!" He giggles and he he tries so hard not to laugh further as the blonde girl with the beaming blue eyes continues to tickle him. "S-Stop- okay, you win, you can have the toy! Just stop tickling me!!"_

_"See?" And the girl grins, posing triumphantly as she stands up, but not before she grabs his hand and lifts him. "Though we can share the bear- you like him too, don't you?"_

_Dante smiles as he hands the black teddy bear to her. "Yeah! I'd like that black one- and the white one?"_

_"Duh. What do you think?"_

_Dante grins- he's practically giddy. "Do you wanna go to the park and play on the swings?"_

_"Oooh, I like that!" Then she frowns. "But what about-"_

_"He's too busy reading." He rolls his eyes, glaring at the other, who flatly glares at him from his book. "Apparently, I'm distracting him from his precious reading time." And he feels annoyed, hurt that he doesn't play as much anymore. But whatever, he has a new playmate now!_

_"Huh. Okay..." She looks back at Dante, at the other, then she nods. "Okay! Let's go. You better swing me really high, Dante!"_

_Dante widely grins. "Awesome! You're the best, Trish!"_

 

 

"Trish?" His lips slip out the name as if he finally hears it for the first time-

He hears a gasp. And then he looks at the blonde woman- and she's smiling. Genuinely relieved, happy-

-he **knows** her. It's small, but he  **knows** her.

"Dante." She happily laughs. "My name. You know my... Do you... finally know me?"

"A playmate?" He meekly asks, trying to sort through the newer, yet fragmented memories that comes back to him. "...someone I'm close to?" _Playmate, friend, ally-_

"Dante- not just that. I'm your cousin!" Trish, the blonde woman with the healing light arcane, chuckles, sadness still in her eyes. "But... you don't remember, do you? What happened to you years ago? When you were a kid?"

Dante blinks, trying to rack through his mind- "...I used to live in Red Grave City. I was in a car accident... and I was the only survivor of it. Why? What else **should** I remember?"

And her joyful expression changes that to a somber pain.

"Dante." Trish murmurs, "You were kidnapped for ransom. There was a problem when we tried to get you back..."

Dante's body stills, something sinking in his gut.

"...the people who kidnapped you- they were about to kill you. You were about to **die** that night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Running from the dark but I just can't hide_   
>  _Dreading sundown, yeah I'm dreading the night_   
>  _Need you back here 'cause it feels so wrong yeah_
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Losing Sleep, John Newman**
> 
>  
> 
> (yeah ok so it's not the part from the title, but it's a bit... more appropriate here.)


	6. Tell me who's gon' save me from myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter warning!

 

_**"The two travel to towns, to bustling halls, castles, other allies who allow them rest and recovery as they continue to follow the red trail. It takes days, weeks to look through the area, yet the necklace persists in its glow- its true owner still alive. The necklace guides the way and they are on their path to find the missing man. The more they venture, the further they are from the vicinity of familiar territory.** _

_**"The Son silently grows stronger in power, yet restless in his thoughts of how far the curse has spread. His abilities have grown, his tactics swift. But his mind can only return to his home, his family.** _

_**"His fame of saving many lives through his heroic deeds spread, but that is only because of his status as a far away prince; he only wants to be known for his deeds, as he hopes it will make his family proud. And he wants to help break this curse.** _  
****

_**"And one day, he and the Woman receives a lead- but from the most unlikely sources he encountered.** _

_**"There was a powerful sorcerer who has plotted to ruin the lives of many for his own- he wanted power to use for his own gain and rule over the world. The only thing remaining was a true maiden's sacrifice. The Son instead destroys the Sorcerer while the Woman tended to the Maiden's safety, ensuing the lives of many were saved.** _  
****

_**"'Thank you, young man, for saving my life!" The Maiden bows to him. 'For I am forever grateful to you. How shall my brother and I thank you?'** _

_**"'I need no material things, only information." The Son responds. "Beyond here- what waits for us should we venture further?'** _

_**"'A city that has many shadows.' The Maiden gravely responds. 'For it is filled with many enemies- all but one.'** _

_**"'But one?'** _

_**"'There is a man who once came here.' The Maiden nods, 'Wearing red, carrying a sword. He once fended us from a horrible monster- fierce in his abilities, yet humble in his ways. He has been said to be the only reason why the heavens didn't decimate the city; The Man in Red saves those who have been cursed. And he lives in that very city.'** _

 

* * *

 

There's silence, but it's one filled with horrified realization-

_I was supposed to **die** that night!?_

He hears Lady gasp in shock, and sees Trish bows her head in regret. V is silent, his arm on Dante's shoulder tightens. Kyrie looks to her brother- she's probably known this, given that she and Credo must have known. But the oddest reaction, he's noted was from the kid. Nero looks upset. ...as if he really wasn't hoping for this news to come out.

This is also not something he should have heard so stupid early in the morning. Also- coming from the fact he's now just met the woman who is proclaiming to be related to him by blood (My cousin? Wait... wait, what?). So many questions are now forming in his mind, but Dante knows how little time he has, especially since this isn't the exact reason he stepped foot in Fortuna City.

But good god this makes him want to search for more answers- kidnapped!? About to **die!?**

"I was kidnapped!?" Dante cries out, all feeling blanched away in favor for this. "But **why!?** I'm nobody special! I'm the son of a police officer-" Who adopted him, raised him like his own child, made him a part of their family- Desmond and Melissa with his sister Lila who love him all the same, no matter how different he looked from them. After another incident, Grue took him in, taught him the moves he knows to defend himself and Nell was the grandmother who helped him with choosing his weapons. And then Dante was left alone and was forced to defend for himself-

"Of course." There's a sadness in her eyes. "But... that's you **after** the incident. You're... someone very important." Trish quietly responds. "To another group of people. Do you not know who they are?"

Dante slowly shakes his head. He still has no clue... "I mean- there's Lady. Morrison. Rock and his adopted niece. Patty. Nevan, Ifrit, their friends..." Then with a more quiet tone, "...Desmond and Melissa and Lila. Benson. ...Grue and Jessica. ...Nell. Those... are the people that I know of." Only Lady and Morrison knew of his painful dealings after the accident... of those he has lost while gaining few yet close friends who help him in whatever cases they can. And it still aches him, knowing some of them are forever gone. But some are still in touch, no matter how much distance he's placed in them, those related or directly in contact with him will always find him.

But it wasn't the ones Trish knows of. Seeing her face and the quiet sadness that appears made it clear that she can silently sympathize, but not mourn. "I don't know the other group you speak of. But... no, it's just as I suspected."

"Huh?"

"You know, for those who are beyond comprehending what you're talking about," Lady's eyes glare at Trish and Dante tries to pretend he didn't the snide from his friend. "Care to clarify what you're vaguely trying to say?"

Trish looks at her, a curious glance before she smirks, ice blue narrowed in interest. "Why I will, Miss-"

"Lady. And yes, that is my name, before you even dare judge." The black-haired gunswoman glares at her before turning to Dante. "Come on, can you move?"

"Y-Yeah, I can stand." Dante scrambles to get up- though V's arm isn't letting up, he silently appreciates the support. This is not going to be fun; having to deal with Lady's angry side is- well, just as literal as it sounds: dealing with a fire-breathing individual who can do more than shoot with a smile. One pretty perfect hole to the head, too.

This is not going to be delightful.

"As I was about to say," Trish hums, eyes flitting back to Dante. "My suspicions about my cousin are correct- although I wished it wasn't." She sighs, arms crossed. "You don't have any memories of us when we were kids, do you?"

He swears he hears someone curse something under his breath, but he isn't sure who it came from.

Dante blinks- before he mumbles, "It might not look like it, but it's... slowly coming back." He holds his hand, trying to prevent any more sudden reactions. He's just healed and there's no way he wants to endure another faint spell for the third time this week. "But not in the way you'd like. It's... small. Not in large doses. I'm still working it out though." He tries to shoot her a reassuring smile, only to earn a faint one from Trish in return.

"At least you know who I am." The blonde woman quietly murmurs. "You even knew the kids... but you still don't know everyone else. Not even **him** either..."

(V is one who grows the most silent at this, his hand now clutching at Dante's jacket for a silent thought that he's now here.)

"Everyone else? Him??" He echoes in confusion, knotting his eyebrows. "What do you mean-"

"I'm done talking about this, Trish." Nero suddenly cuts in, looking angy by the minute. "Sorry. It's- look, it's too hard for me to even think about. But I have my own dealings with Dante before he runs off again-"

"What!?" And now his fire arcane flares back- running away again!? What sort of idea is this kid having about him!? "Listen, kid-"

"It's **Nero.** "

"I just gave you a nickname, you fucking brat!" He elects to ignore the stifled laughter escaping Lady. Trish just smirks in amusement as Kyrie heavily sighs. Nero, on the other hand, looks extremely offended. "I just- did you not just-"

"Nero." V's voice cuts though and Nero glares back at him again. But Dante realizes V doesn't sound murderous as before- just annoyed. "If you even dare challenge him to whatever ridiculous notion of a desired fight, it will have to wait."

The white-haired kid frowns. "Huh. Sure. Give me a good convincing reason and maybe I'll think about it-"

"We got a job to do and it's pretty much one of those 'ticking time bombs'." Whatever Trish was about to tell him can... wait. He just needs to get his bearings in order. For now. Dante decides to screw it, he might as well give it to the kid straight. "So... if you please. I can deal with your problem later, but this one is more pressing."

Nero was about to protest- but one look from Kyrie makes his shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine. But at least tell me- where are you guys headed? I heard your friend Morrison talk about going somewhere."

"And why's that?" He doesn't like the direction this is headed.

"Well," And Nero leans forward, using the back of the chair as support. "You did say for me to seek you out when I get stronger. And I think I am. So I can probably take you on- arcane and all. That and I have my own reasons to seek you and Morrison out."

Dante glances to Lady, who bows her head in exasperated defeat. Then he grumbles, "...Red Grave City. Hope you're ready to-"

"Red Grave City!? You're heading **there?** " Nero stills. Kyrie looks at them with shock- and so does Trish.

...wait.

"Hang on." Lady also notices this- but V remains silent. "Are you guys from-"

"We just came from there." Trish sounds terrified. "We barely made it out without those things attacking us. Why are you going there?"

This might either be the best or worst luck right now- it's good to assess the damage; the worst being that there's people who are either scarred or injured from this. Whatever the case is, Dante and Lady need to know.

"So you and V came from the same area?" Dante asks, turning to the other man. "So, do you-"

"No." V quickly responds, facing to the trio standing before them. "I don't know them. Trish, Nero and Kyrie? ...I would not judge so quick."

"Same here. I barely know this guy and he was about to kill me not too long ago!" Nero scoffs, but Kyrie is strangely silent- she's looking at the man with confusion before facing the floor. Even Trish looks at V with a look of strange interest. "Kyrie?"

"Nothing! Just... thinking about something. Something..." The brunette frowns before she glances to the mercenaries. "Mister Dante, Miss Lady, are you both planning to go there and destroy those things?"

Those things- the monsters that are invading the city. Destroying it from the inside- is that what she's asking about? "Yeah, Lady and I are. I don't know about Rock, though." Dante frowns, silently recalling Rock mentioning that he's not coming along with them this time. "Which... is going to be a bummer, we need someone to take care of our arms when they're damaged or destroyed."

"Knowing you? Yeah, that's a possibility." Lady snorts, crossing her arms as she glances at him. "But you're right... this is going to be an issue-"

"Not really." Rock has returned and Dante glares at him. "Oh, so you're wondering-"

"Well, the words 'where are you' crossed my mind minutes ago." The white-haired mercenary's eye twitches. "But I'm guessing since Nico isn't with you-"

"Oh, Nico's just getting whatever supplies she's goin' to take. Repairs, tools, last minute touch-ups." Rock's smile was- wait. And Dante and Lady shoot each other a horrified stare, but Rock's smile is still in place. "So, you know how I said I need to stay here in Fortuna?"

"We're taking Nico with us." Lady sounds scared. And they both share a look at each other- wait, this wasn't part of their plan! "Rock! She's- she's not adept in the arcane!"

"I know that." The smile slips off from Rock's face and he looks concerned. Oh, so the asshole planned this!? "She's been talking to me about what's been happenin' in Red Grave- yeah, she's checked it out. Told me all of the nasty details that took place- so I thought she might be the better tour guide than I would to accompany the both of you."

There's a beat.

Or two.

Then Dante sputters out of absolute horror, " **What!?** "

"Another... person to accompany you?" V frowns, noticing how horrified Dante looks. "Is this normal?"

"Normally, but it's-"

"I mean, I'm not all about the arcane dealings like my uncle is. But I do know how to deal with those monsters, demons if they come." Said woman of the moment joins them, looking all prepared to club a monster with her tools. She even has donned the leather gloves and Dante can't help but think she's more than just a gunsmith. ...as if she knew this was coming. "But eh, being couped up with a brat like Nero and Kyrie made me realize how to compensate for that!"

"With-" And Dante turns to face the other two- with Credo entering in the room with Morrison joining with them. And Trish decides to step back, though nodding to- what is going on here? "..Morrison? What is... Is there a chance in plans?"

Said carrier sighs, taking off his hat for respect, but also because he knows this conversation goes. "Yeah. But in the end, it's not just you who has to make that decision." He glances at V, who just glances at him back. "Besides us, our client here has the final say about this."

Oh. No wonder V asked.

Dante and Lady glance to each other- then at the others before Lady grimaces, "...and by that, I'm guessing... Nico's not the only one coming."

Morrison shakes his head and Dante realizes who else-

"I'm coming, whether you or V like it or not." Nero states, narrowing his eyes. "It isn't just for going back. You and I are not done talking, Dante."

Dante can only groan in utter exasperation, covering his face with his hand. What he doesn't see are Trish and Kyrie staring at him- and Credo glaring at Nero while the other mouths 'what!?' (Because having a full retrospect is such a bitch that loves to bite him back in the ass.) And V falls silent, not saying anything else but close his eyes, trying to rethink his initial plan.

* * *

"This turned into a zoo."

Morrison doesn't need to look to hear Lady walk up to him, wearing a grimace on her face. "Same thought here. You need a light?"

"Badly." Lady grumbles, deftly picking a cigarette as she lights it, her irritation serving as the lighter as it lights up on its own. "What in the actual hell, Morrison? Nobody told me or Dante about these band of people showing up. And they're from Red Grave City, out of all the places!"

"To be fair, we didn't either." That being him and Rock. "But they did save our lives last night. The least we can do in turn is to hear them out. They told us what's happening, mentioned they were trying to find us for some other favor. Turns out you two were the very ones they were looking for."

"That doesn't mean it's fair to spring this on us last minute, Morrison." The third person joins them and it's Dante- all prepared to head out, but his expression says otherwise. He picks up the cigarette Morrison hands him and lights it. "...then I meet someone who... a part of my family. The real one. Says she's my cousin. Now that's a surprise I didn't expect."

Ah, so he's going to mention the **other** elephant in the room.

"You mean that Trish lady? Walking around like the boss she thinks she could be." Lady can't help but grumble with a degree of annoyance. One that makes Dante look at her with genuine surprise. Morrison just stares before he shakes his head. "What?"

"You don't like her." Dante smirks. "Your arcane wanted to scorch her at the moment she arrived."

Morrison chuckles. "I forget you and Dante are like comrades who watch out for each other- even in this one."

"Yeah. Well," Lady huffs, blowing out some of the cigarette smoke. "She's part of- I don't know, God knows what family you somehow came from. What's next, you finding out that you're related to that white-haired Nero kid?"

Now there's a laugh. "Come on! Does it really look like I belong with that type of family? That kid has the temper of a drama queen and I don't think I had that." Dante can see the cracks of Lady's annoyance chip away- Morrison cackles at the thought. "All joking aside, what do I tell her? That I really have no clue how I suddenly recalled her name? Or that she's that family member I was looking for? ...let alone ask her why did it suddenly feel like I'm legitimately out of the loop for years?"

The last part was said with such bitterness that it received their attention.

"You know," Morrison calmly states, used to this. Dante has been bitter so many times, for different reasons. Death seems to be a common theme for Dante, it seems like. "You did say to me on the day I asked, you've been taking on these jobs to find your biological family."

"And I did! ...I am." Dante sighs, burning through the cigarette quickly as it comes. "But why does it feel like I'm getting nowhere?"

Said man hums, "That depends on the questions you're having. I think you just an answer, but not the one that satisfies you."

"There's too many." Dante scowls, tossing the cigarette to the ground and grinds it with his heel. He takes another and lights it- only three a day and he knows it's better than getting drunk twenty-four seven. But is it enough? "Morrison, you know me well. Should I ask the woman Trish about all of my mess?"

"It depends on what answers you're looking for." The well-dressed man glances to Lady, who lets out a hum as her response. "You know, there's a saying about leaving mysteries the way they are."

Dante lets out a scoff. "I wish. But I can't. If this is my only lead, where else do I go? Red Grave's infested and... if I don't find anything when I get there, what then?"

"That," And Morrison stands, clapping on Dante's shoulders, "Is completely up to you and you alone. As much as I want to guide you, I think you're the one who can ultimately make your own choice."

"...huh. That's... actually helpful." No, not really, that left me with more questions. Dante decides to sit where Morrison was before, next to Lady as she takes out her partially burned cigarette. "Rock wants to have a talk with you before we start planning."

"Of course." And Morrison turns to head inside. Along the way, they can hear the cane tapping and Morrison talks to their client. It makes Dante adjust his head a bit in an attempt to listen, but Lady thwaps him on the arm.

"Ow! Lady, what the hell!?"

"Not a thing for you to eavesdrop. You're not the type." Though her voice comes out a bit clipped and Dante sighs. "What? You're making that silent judgey face again."

He knows- he can feel her arcane stir up with cranky embers. "You're still ticked off about this Trish woman."

"So what if I am?" Lady frowns, making Dante glance at her. "I mean, it's not like you know her well either." Her voice, on the other hand, sounds like she's irked at how suddenly gentle Trish was to her friend, despite the two of them knowing each other longer.

"That doesn't mean you're going to be thrown to the side, all because my cousin found me." Dante gets it. He understands her pains of being left alone- Dante and Morrison are the only two she knows as her close family. And he still considers her as one of the more important people in his life. "Lady, come on. Stop pouting. I know you're irritated, but that's not a good look on you. You're still a sister to me, and we both know that. That's why you don't shoot me in the face as often as anyone else. Or at least, you don't."

"I don't know, maybe I just want to sulk for once." She gently puts out her cigarette, but Dante spies the gracing smile on her face. The sullen look disappears though in place of a embittered one.

"Well.... don't." Dante smiles, taking his cigarette away and realizing he's also burning through it too. Damn, is he that nervous? He takes out his third (last, hopefully his last) one before lighting it. "You don't look attractive that way."

"Oh, so now you pepper me compliments." But Lady smiles back and this makes him dance a mental dance of victory- a pissed off Lady is much worse than a horde of demons on a bad day. "...but what do you want to do? Ask her about what you missed? She knows you as a kid."

The mercenary pauses before he sighs, blowing off another series of smokes along the way. "I don't know. I would, I would really want to. But right now, I just see movies of myself as a kid, playing around with a younger girl and this other kid I don't know about. The only one I still know is the accident." The one that jump-started his path of justice, his desire to help those who couldn't... "I mean, should I? I've been searching for years. Why am I nervous when I finally found a lead?"

He feels a fist gently bump his back. "That depends. You heard Morrison. What do you want to do?"

Dante falls silent, wanting to bury his head back in his pillow in bed back home and forget about this. Lady was the second person who knows why he takes these asinine jobs when no other could- hell, he was the only one who took the Mundus job and Nevan's request to rescue her friend since nobody else would do such thing. And even when he thinks he'll come across a dead end, she did tell him that there will be a lead someday, that he'll be closer to it than he thinks.

...and now there is one- in the form of Trish. Someone who he really wasn't expecting to show up with the group of kids he's rescued ten years ago- and from the very city they are to come in and save.

"This entire thing is filled with coincidences, but what the hell do I know? I'm just someone who wants answers, not more questions." Dante groans, running his hand through his hair. "I want to ask her about me when I was a kid, who I was back then before the incident. ...why was I kidnapped and was about to die?"

"That, I don't know. But knowing you," Lady's lips thin with concern. "You're not the type to leave this alone."

He shakes his head. "The day I was in that car accident... Desmond told me I was with other people I wasn't familiar with. And when the station ordered some DNA testing, there was nothing connecting me to them. He told me when I was thirteen. I kept asking around and finally he and Melissa told me everything."

"Then ask. Maybe what Trish told you was true." Lady glances at him. "At least, you should start there and figure out what happened before the accident."

"And how I lost my memories." Dante feels his teeth grit the cigarette. "I think there's a good chance I'm going to have to meet my real family, but I don't know about them. Who they are, what they look like, are they like me or different? Do they have the arcane or am I the only one who has it? Hearing about the state of Red Grave City, the place I lived as a kid, isn't doing anything to make me feel better."

"Dante. What do you want to do when you find out the answers to your questions?" His eyes shift to Lady. "What if the answers aren't what you wanted to hear?"

"Then..." He pauses. Then he closes his eyes, breathing in and out before grumbling, "...I have no choice but to accept it, huh? As much of a bitch reality is, it's something I've lived with for decades. Things might not what they seem to be, but you know what?" His lips shift to his typical sly smirk, cigarette still in hand. "I think I can live with it. I'm not going to be satisfied, but it'll be enough for me to know that there's an answer."

Lady's fist rams in his back for a bit, even more so when she stands and brushes the dust from her legs. "Then you might as well accept the fact I'm still sticking around. I mean, we have a job to do. And we're both here, so we might as well continue."

"Heh. And you know how I feel." He chuckles, seeing her lips mirror his smirk. "Going back in? Don't shoot anyone, Lady."

"Ha! Morrison will dock my pay if I resort to that." So no killing from her? Good. "But I will keep an eye on Trish- I don't know why, but she's giving me the chills." He snickers, earning her frown. "What?"

"What kind of chills? I know you had a thing for a particular type, but I didn't think you'd be that interested-" Though Dante laughs, feeling her fists beat his back with childish annoyance. "Okay, okay, I'll stop! I give, I give! Stop hitting me!"

"You better!" Lady huffs, red dusting her face as she glares at him. "As if your love life is any better! Or a very obvious lack of one-"

"Shut up!" He sees her stick her tongue out- before they both laugh. She stands, winks, and grins to walk back in. "Get better, okay? Your arcane's stirring more than usual and I don't think Rock will appreciate it if you catch something on fire in his place."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. No burning." And Dante turns back- and notices he's burned through his third cigarette. He can feel his arcane stir, but not in the way he's expecting. Usually he feels calm right about now. But no, he isn't. "Damn. Should I?"

"You keep a horrid habit." He nearly jumps out of his seat, but he heaves in relief when V approaches him before sitting next to him. He leans on his cane, especially since he turns to Dante, a volume of concern marring his face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." Dante chuckles, waving his hand a bit to help get rid of whatever cigarette stench remains. "Sorry. It's just- I try to calm myself and drinking myself while I'm on the job is not an option."

"Hmn." V hums, shaking his head at the cigarette offered to him. "You reek of nicotine."

"Better than booze. It's just a way to ease myself when I'm not fighting." And no way is he planning to drink and swing a sword around.

"I see." V leans forward a bit, eyes narrowing a bit. "Are you still interested in learning the name of the dragon or has that part escaped your interest?"

Dante stills before he sighs. "I should, it bothers me. But a part of me doesn't want to know."

"Oh? How come?"

"The element of surprise, V. I enjoy it more than you realize." He thinly smiles, looking at the view of Fortuna City. "It forces me to think on my feet. I don't like it when things get repetitive and boring."

"Like your daily routine?"

"That's different. It changes because of the jobs."

The two fall silent and then V muses, "Is something else bothering you? You feel nervous."

"Do I?"

"I can sense it. The arcane within you," The other man leans a bit closer. "It stirs, skittish. Are you all right?"

 _Damn, it shows._ Dante falls silent. Then he sighs, leaning back on the steps. "You must've heard Trish talk about it earlier. I was... well, I mean, you don't have to listen-"

"It's fine. In fact," V glances at him with a strange tilt- he's smiling? "I wouldn't mind if you talked about it. ...it's odd, we have just met, yet I feel at most comfortable with you. Lady, not so much; your friend has a frightening arcane. The others are unknown to me."

"What about Nero?"

V shakes his head. "A bothersome individual. It nerves me to know he has a connection to you. With his arcane and all..."

 _His lightening? It's not a big deal. What happened back there should be the question I want to ask._ Dante wants to say that he's saved his life ten years ago, but he keeps it quiet. Whatever he and Nero have to deal with can wait. "Yeah, Lady is not exactly the kinder type." Dante can sense the other's shadow arcane gently beside his own- waiting. Yet it casually approaches him with ease, something Dante can't explain. What is it about V that makes him think he's familiar? "But you know, she and I get along."

"How so?"

"We're both mercs. Working together, being the only person she hasn't shot in the head yet. I mean, she's great- wonderful girl. She's rough, but kind. I mean, I trust her with my life." It's true. They both have each other's backs- and they've been through thick and thin for the jobs they've taken. "She has a rough childhood while mine..."

"Yours?"

"...well." The white-haired man ponders, deciding to flip it on V. "Let me ask you something. You said you're from Red Grave City. What was it like when you lived there?"

V grows still, silently thinking about the question before he laughs. Dante blinks, hearing it sound incredulous as the other turns back to him. "My apologizes-! It is a rather amusing question, hearing it from you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just-" Dante can't help but smile back. "Maybe we might've encountered each other in the city before. I don't know, it's just a silly question. But as that woman Trish says, I have little memories when I was a kid. And I did come from that city. That, I know for sure."

The other man glances at him. Then, "...well. It was... a busy city. I tend to go there from time to time, but it was rare. My... memories of it, however, I remember clear. I had a typical childhood- one that I silently treasure. There was someone who was very important to me; he was there everyday, cheering me up even though I didn't ask for it. Despite the many times I asked for his silence, this person will cheer me up his chattering, his poor attempts of ruining so many things that were once mine. He would ask for my attention, and I would give it to him, even if it deterred from my desired activities.

"Yet I was very fond of him... He and I were inseparable- even if we differed on some aspects. You can say we were halves of a whole. And I always thought that nothing would separate us." There's a faint, fond smile that appears on his face. "Not even our parents, no matter how much they've tried."

"What happened?" Dante quietly asks. He wasn't expecting to be interested in this, yet here he is. "If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to say it-"

"Oh, no. It's all right, you have the right to know. " _Huh, all right..._ "I snapped at him one day. His antics were driving me mad when I only wanted one day to myself. And he was offended and got upset- and he ran off. A few hours later, I felt horrible. But when I tried to look for him, he was gone. Taken- whisked away and never to be seen again. I wanted to find him with all of my power, but given that I was young, that was not to be the case.

"That day- no, I can't forget that day. I lost the most important person to me. The one who I thought would never be taken..." V takes a deep breath, gripping his cane. His arcane silently lashes in trembling fury, but Dante kept his distance. "There is not a single day in which I regret saying those hurtful words to him. I wished I could have taken it all back, then things would not happened in this way. ...if I could have, I could have told him to stay. I told him it was dangerous to go out there, that I didn't want him to leave...!"

For some reason, those words made Dante's heart pang with sadness. It's as if something in him was silent, taking those words in and affecting him more than it should. But why?

Dante just silently chalks it up to being affected by everything else. He glances over to V, who still grips his cane, trying to silently lock up his own suffering and regret. Then he silently grimaces, mentally wondering if this is going to be a good idea, given that his arcane is frightening as hell-

"V?" Dante asks, his hand gently reaching to pat V's shoulders and he sees the other man gasp and turn- to only see the other's hand barely on his arm. "Uh. Sorry-"

"No! No. I'm... I'm sorry. I should not have... My apologizes." And V lets out a morose chuckle, closing his eyes as he leans his head against the cane. It eases their tense hold and relaxes. "Forgive me. There's so much I have kept inside. To have them escape now would embarrass me in front of someone like you is something I am not proud of."

"Hey! Hey, look," Dante gently pats his shoulder. "It sounds like you miss him, whoever he is. But you know, you can get back in touch with this person. So it's not like he's gone forever. And the other thing is- you're human! There's no way you can hold onto whatever you had forever. It's not healthy. If you want, you can just let me know what you're going through. Just talk about it to me, okay?"

A look of absolute shock crosses the other's face, his eyes widening. V murmurs, "Are... you trying to cheer me up? Despite us knowing each other for what I can now assume to be a few hours?"

"My specialty." Dante smiles. This is how Lady felt back then, and Dante allows her to bounce off and rant however much she desires. Patty opened up to both of them after Dante told her to at least take it easy and live as her age- no need to be nature. And to Morrison, on their drinks out and the other cackles, allowing him to hear him rant about the idiots who run the mercenary business. There are more people Dante has helped with words alone- and he's seen them improve. And it makes him relieved to know they are getting better. "I try."

"Despite... Dante, I am not who you think I am."

"Well, I've had worse." This job might, but this doesn't have a certain moronic bastard named Mundus. Thank God too- Dante would have been delighted to kick Mundus's ass one more time and made sure he stayed far away for good. "Whatever you hide might tamer than you think. And for your friend- I think he misses you too. It sounds like you really miss him. I hope you get to meet him again and tell him how you feel, all of these years later. Who knows? If you still think of him, that is."

V's lips tilt to a mysterious smile, eyes on Dante. "I still do. Not everyday goes by and I would try to find him on my own. Yet... heh, I might have found him."

"I hope you do. Though about earlier- I feel you." Dante chuckles, recalling his own situations with Lila. "Living in a family with a sibling is rough, but loving. I... well, I used to know how it feels. On both ends. I miss that. ...though I wished things would have gotten better for the people who adopted me."

There's a silence and V quietly asks, "...did something happen?"

"A group of people thought my foster family were responsible for causing a mess in the town I was living in. Desmond and Melissa helped me, telling me to be safe. Lila defended me the best way she could. ...and I was the one who wanted to help them stop whatever stupid thing was about to destroy the town."

Dante pauses, closing his eyes. The memories of that night return, albeit slow and careful: Lila bravely defended Dante, even knowing she'll die in the process should she continue to shield him. Desmond and Melissa swearing Dante to leave out the town alive- to only hear gunshots and then they tell him not to come out until it's safe. By that time, Dante knows who really caused it- he sensed something powerful and evil on its way. He tells them he'll take care of it- and by the time he realizes the demon is about to attack his rioters, his family laid in their pool of blood; dead with gunshots to the head.

The real person who tried to pin the blame on him was exposed when the demon heeded to the traitor's words, and people finally understand what was happening. The demon was dead by Dante's fire arcane, his own sword silently screaming his rage when he forced the madman to kneel and surrender. The sheriff of the town was horrified by the events- for he was the only other human who knew of their innocence and tried to sway their opinions away. Dante, however, knows better. Most of the town will try to make it so he's responsible. In return for the decision to never return to his home, the sheriff helps him leave, silence as his apology before shaking his hand in respect. He knows the old man left the town- and he can't blame him.

"...someone tried to apologize for the entire town. On their behalf, he said." Dante muses. "I told them to apologize to Desmond, Melissa, and Lila themselves. I don't know if they did... but I still visit their graves. They're the first family I had after the incident." Grue, Jessica, Tiki, and Nesty are the second- and then there's Nell...

...he's lost so much.

V falls silent, probably seeing the dark look on his face. Then he quietly murmurs, "...I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm too used to talking about it. Nothing new." Dante grumbles, running his hand through his hair. "...but nothing good happens to people when I'm around."

"Yet I'm here, aren't I?" He looks up to look at V. "You can talk to me should you need to vent out your emotions."

Dante blinks before he chuckles. "Using my advice as yours now? Sure. I need an outlet once in a while. I think Lady's tired of hearing me talk about the same crap over and over again." The two chuckle, though Dante's hand is off V's shoulder. "Sorry-"

"Don't be." And he feels a cooler hand touch his. "It's comforting. I needed it."

The white-haired man softly smiles. This is new. "...I'm glad I can help with that, too."

"...as for Red Grave City, I have no plans after this ordeal is over." V calmly explains and it catches Dante off-guard. "In fact... I would like to ask you for a favor, if it's fine."

"All right, I'm listening."

"I'm fine with you bringing them with you."

_Nero and the- wait, why?_

V's smile is thin, rather worried. "That boy... is filled with pride. Or rather, has an arrogance that should be reexamined. His allies should remind him of it, but having you around makes him more confident in his abilities- I would think he makes a great ally in addition to you and Lady."

"What about Trish?" Dante can deal with her in a moment. Or later today- he decides he'll ask her about what he was like as a kid.

"...she can come. If she isn't a detriment. But that's not my favor." V then glances to him. "Dante. ...if you could, not only can you defeat that behemoth that's slowly taking control over Red Grave City, but take me to him."

Dante stares at V, mouth slightly open before asking, "Why? Shouldn't you be more careful about your own life?"

"I have a few things to say to that thing. And I need to say it before it's too late." V's lips thin. "In addition to taking down this beast, I need you to act as my bodyguard."

He stares at the black-clad man. _Is he crazy!?_ Then he huffs, knowing suddenly his job turns into a more difficult one. "...fine. But this means you owe me extra for this."

"That's not of a problem."

"Good." And Dante stands, holding out his hand for V to take ahold of- and he feels it again. The slight cool touch... "Then be prepared for chaos. I'm not known to be quiet."

V chuckles, eyes narrowing with amused interest. "I have already known that- I'm only here as your client."

"That's fine with me."

Footsteps approach them and Dante sees Lady peer out- and Trish also approaches, arms crossed as she glances at him. She looks at him with a concerned look on her face- and Lady approaches him with news playing on her phone. "This just came in. I was looking through and- well, I thought you should look."

Dante gingerly takes her phone, the videofeed playing live as he adjusts the volume, allowing V to hear what's happening.

" **-where we take you live from Red Grave City, where there are multiple reports of people being attacked by something burrowing from underground. The government has just sent in their military, where officials have reported activity coming from the Albus Tower. There are more of these reported demons emerging from the tower as-** " There is a pause, the video feed of people being preyed on by the roots showing. " **We're now receiving this: whoever is in Red Grave City must leave, for there are some experts who have just observed these activities now confirmed that the roots are sucking both blood and arcane-** "

"Shit." Dante's heard enough. And from the looks on mostly everyone's faces- including the kids, who have just appeared to hear this, it's clear as to what needs to happen. "...we need to head out now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tell me who's gon' save me from myself_   
>  _When this life is all I know_   
>  _Tell me who's gon' save me from this hell_   
>  _Without you, I'm all alone_
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Prayer, Kendrick Lamar, The Weeknd**


	7. Take me back home to the place where I belong

 

**_"'There are rumors that surround this mysterious Man in Red,' The Woman has heard of this Man in Red before. 'He is the one who destroys any curse, anything that tries to destroy him gets equal just in return. While helpful he is, he is rather elusive in his motives. Some say he aids those who truly deserve it; some say he destroys for the sake of things.'_ **

**_"'How can we find The Man in Red?' The Son asks the Maiden. Perhaps this man can help release his father of his curse._ **

**_"The Maiden responds,  'I know of him to frequent the next city over. My brother and I have been there a few times- he is not hard to find. Getting him to come with you, on the other hand, will be difficult.'_ **

**_"'Then take us there.' The Son declares. 'I already have an offer that will certainly interest him.'_ **

**_"'I will come with you.' The Maiden firmly states. 'For you have saved our lives- and we are grateful for that. At least we can help you with your own turmoil.'_ **

**_"And they gather their things and head off to the city, hoping to find the Man in Red. The necklace begins to glow brighter, its true owner near._ **

 

* * *

 

Riding in the car with Morrison was one thing.

Being in this godforsaken large ass trailer (a Winnebago?) is another matter-

-especially since Dante grimaces at the series of bumps they have just ran through, forcing him to grip onto the edge of whatever this is. He nearly belts out a string of curses when there's a slight skip- did they almost run into a pothole!?

"Sorry!" Nico's voice floats through and Dante suddenly feels a bit nauseous. "The roads here ain't so great- you'll just have to deal!"

"Your driving- oh God I'm still never used to it-!" Nero curses out. "Watch out next time, you crazy driver!"

"Hey, I got used to your bitchy little driving once and ohhhh man, how the hell did you learn how to drive again!? Kyrie, any ideas?"

He can hear Kyrie gently laugh, "No, I'm sorry-"

"You crazy- Are you implying **I'm** worse than **you!?** "

"Well, Kyrie seems to agree with me here!"

"WHAT!?" Nero squawks, making Dante silently feel a tremor of humored ire from the kid.

There's laughter and even Dante tries so hard not to snicker at this banter. V lets out a derisive scoff as he resumes back to his book. The same exact one? What book is he reading, anyway?

"It's fine!" Lady shouts back before she stares at Dante. "You don't look so hot."

"Thanks for the obvious." Dante groans. The motion sickness might be getting to him and it's something the arcane can't solve. "I'm not used to this. God I feel sick."

"Bathroom's to your left." Trish is casually leaning against the other chair and Dante is not sure how to respond- except for groaning and leaning his head back against the make-shift bed that's in the rear. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just... peachy. I'll keep that in mind." Dante grumbles. "I'm sorry Lady, but this is much worse than your driving-"

"Hey! At least I get to the place where we need to be! You get us lost, you direction challenged ass." The gunswoman frowns, ignoring Dante's protest over that insult. "I didn't think Rock taught her how to drive like this!" Dante was about to retort back when they hear Trish chuckle- and Lady's irked glare turns to her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking of how similar things were back then versus now." Trish's smile grows a bit wider, "And no, Rock Goldstein didn't teach her how to drive."

"Then who-"

"I did and I **regret** it." Credo manages to hold onto his footing, approaching to the others who occupy the space in the back. He looks a bit ill. "How are you holding up? Normally we would have gotten something a bit better. But seeing as how this was the only vehicle in stock when she expressed a desire to have a 'mobile workshop', this is the only way we can get around."

"Fantastic." Dante groans. The nausea is getting to him and he lies on what he surmises is the only bed in this trailer. "Sorry, but I don't- how far are we until we reach Red Grave?"

"A couple of miles. I'd give about an hour or so- it was an extremely long ride." Credo's lips stretch back to a thin worried line as he meets Trish's concerned glance. "But if you need to rest, you are more than welcome to do so."

"I'm sure he'll need it." Lady sighs, looking at her work partner in concern. Then she looks back at the direction of Fortuna City. "Are we okay with leaving Morrison and Rock waiting for us?"

"Mister Goldstein did mention he has other things to be preoccupied with." V doesn't look up from his book, but he responds to it as if he was a part of their conversation. "And your friend Morrison mentions that he will attempt to stop anyone else from approaching Red Grave City. So for now, I believe it is best for them to stay here."

Dante lets out a grunt. _Good. No more lives to be destroyed by whatever is in there._

"Why bring your sister Kyrie though?" Lady quietly asks. "I thought she isn't connected with any weapons."

"She isn't, but my sister is the most proficient in healing and others matters of the light arcane- some not in Miss Trish's combating techniques." Credo huffs, crossing his arms. He's concerned, even if he doesn't want to express it. "If I would have it my way, I could have made her stay and wait with the other two. But from the looks of things, most of the arcane dealings are with fighting; there are chances we can get severely injured. So there is no healer if Miss Trish was to utilize her abilities in combat."

"Well, she learned from the best. I think those two suit well, you supplementing the missing areas." Trish shrugs, earning Credo's wary stare. "But that's not my worry. My concern is that of what to do when we arrive there. There are government checkpoints and they will not let us in without some sort of official documentation."

"That's not an issue for me and Dante." This earns the other's stares, but Lady smirks. "We'll just say all of you are with us and they'll let us in. The perks of being mercenaries- he and I worked with some select high officials before on some jobs after we defeated some annoying assholes who threatened their lives. Morrison knew them- if we need to let them know, then he'll give us a good word in."

This elicits relief in Credo before he gestures to the front. "I'll let the other know in case it comes up."

Lady nods and Dante lets out another grunt of approval, flopping back on the floppy mattress as the other man leaves.

"I would like to know those tales sometime." The blonde woman casually looks at Lady in interest. "Perhaps if things take their time, you can interest us with a tale or two, Lady." V arches an eyebrow, glancing at the blonde woman, but she doesn't meet back. "I'm in the mood for some entertainment."

"Yeah, sure." The only response she receives is Lady narrowing her bi-chromatic eyes before she glances to Dante- to only find him asleep on the bed. She huffs, crossing her arms before staring back at the woman. "I was going to ask Dante if he's okay with me telling me some of these since half of them were the jobs he's took."

"I'm sure my cousin won't mind." Trish quietly murmurs and it irks Lady a bit. V, on the other hand, falls silent as he returns to his book. "So, seeing as how your client is more entertained by his novel than anything, and the kids are handling the drive and more inclined to keep updates than our state..."

Lady silently groans before she mutters, "...fine. But they're going to be pretty boring."

"Hm. Try me." Trish leans forward, eyes narrowing with piqued interest. "Until Cousin Dante wakes up and someone else has an entertainment of their own, **you** are the only source of my entertainment."

The black-haired woman lets out a small tick before she sighs. "All right, your highness." She doesn't how miffed Trish looks at her anointed nickname. "I guess I'll satisfy two things then. There's a job I can tell, but it's about how Dante and I met. If you are still interested."

"Oh?" This, Trish silently admitted, was one she wasn't expecting. But a part of her did want to know how is it the two of them get along so well; and how Dante managed to know people who aren't part of his family. "How did it start?"

Lady decides to stretch her legs and she leans back against the wall. "It actually began with Dante... and he took a job from someone he once helped. Have you heard of the recently appointed Arcane Council?" She sees Trish slowly nod. "Hm, so there's a woman he once knew named Nevan..."

 

 

_"-ante, Dante!"_

_It's Trish. Though she looks way younger- her blonde hair has been tamed into two pigtails and she's wearing a white shirt with a pink and black skirt. And then he blinks, realizing where he is- he's in that same living room, only brighter, filling with warm sunlight._

_"Yeah?" He carefully asks. Another dream?_

_"I'm boooored."_

_Ah. No. This is something else- and he realizes what's going on._

_Another new memory._

_"Well," He huffs, crossing his arms and he knows he's wearing just a plain T-shirt and shorts. "Do something then. Why do you have to come to me?"_

_"Because you know where the nearest playground is?" The girl flatly responds, borderline pouting. "Come ooooon! I know you're bored too! Just sitting in the living room and drawing isn't exactly fun!"_

_Dante groans. When he wakes up, he's definitely telling Trish she needs to find a hobby to personally invest in that doesn't involve annoying him. But instead he looks around. "Where's Mom?"_

_Mom? Who does his mother look like? Dante knows it isn't Melissa..._

_"Out with Aunt Bea. And they said we can play around while not causing lots of trouble." Trish huffs. "That's what she told me before they left."_

_"Yeah, yeah, fiiiiiine. We can go to the playground that's near home." He tries to not roll his eyes- but a part of him is sighing in relief when he hears her cheer with delight. He knew the other memory came back- he did call her his playmate. Someone that he was more interested in playing around with than-_

_-than..._

_...who did he compare her to that day, anyway?_

_"Wanna see if I can ask him to come with us?" Dante blinks when he sees Trish look at him, all ready to go. "I mean, he's been sitting in his room all day."_

_Wait who?_

_But he just nods before telling her, "Wait, I'm coming to- well, you know. See if he's okay and all."_

_Trish rolls her eyes, a grin on her face. "All because you scribbled all over his notebooks with your name all over them and told on you?"_

_"H-Hey! That was months ago!" What!? He did such thing!? Since when??_

_But Trish laughs and opens the door to another room- and Dante sees the other boy, the one that looks like him. His hair is slicked back, eyes glued to a book and Dante knows he's seen the way he reads before. From who?_

_"Hey, ......!" Again with the name blotting. "Wanna come to the playground with us? Dante and I are coming. What about you?"_

_"No thanks." The other boy's voice sounds uninterested. "I already went outside and it's too hot out."_

_"What? It is **not** hot out! You just want to stay here and read books all day! You only went to the bookstore and bought your stuff!" Trish huffs, crossing her arms. "You're just annoyed that Dante likes me better than you all because we both like to run around and play while you sit there, reading your books!"_

_The boy lowers his book and glares- glares? He hates her- uh, okay then. So that's already established._

_Dante gulps, not liking the way the boy is glaring daggers at his cousin. He gently tugs her shirt, just out of sheer fear of... what? What is he scared of? "Uh, Trish, I think we should go before it gets dark."_

_Trish blinks before she rolls her eyes. "I know. Looks like your stupid older twin doesn't want to join us. Lemme go find my purse and we'll go!"_

_"Y-Yeah! Sure, I'll wait." And Dante turns, but his mind is still reeling- twin?_

_Twin... brother? And he's the younger one?_

_...so he's the twin of someone else? Could this explain the resemblance?_

_"Hey, Dante?"_

_And he turns around to see the older boy approach him- and he finally realizes that he does resemble Dante... only in the age his memory is piecing together back with. But it's a bit foggy. Why? "You're just going to the playground, right?"_

_"Yeah." Dante nods before he mutters, "Look, don't get mad at Trish, okay? She and I are just gonna to the park and play around for an hour or two before we come back. And besides! We've done this before, so don't worry too much. Okay?"_

_"Before?" There's a pause before he hears a huff. "All right. ...be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."_

_"I'll try not to." Though Dante can't make any promises- his child self can't wait to have fun around the playground, talk to the other kids, and maybe get some ice cream. His present self that's experiencing this, on the other hand, has a silent dreading feeling this might not be that simple of a request to follow. (If any roughhousing in his school playground was an indication....)_

_And the next thing he knows, he's slammed on the ground and Dante groans, feeling these aches and bruises and- wait, where did **those** come from!? Then he hears some gasps surrounding him, but then one kid cracks with glee and he sits up (Without so much- oh, wait. He's reliving this memory and he's a kid, so his arcane didn't wake up- oh shit!) to glare at a blonde-haired boy who pounds his fist to his hand._

_Trish, on the other hand, looks angry, but holds back some of the other kids who look frightened. "Dante, get back, you shouldn't do this, you really shouldn't keep going-"_

_Oh, so he was **fighting**? How did it fast-forward to  **here!?**_

_"Psh, yeah, right!" The other boy crows, daunting him to run off. "Says the one who called me an idiot- those other kids are babies!" Those 'other kids', the ones Trish are standing next to, are either quiet or trying not to talk back in fears that they'll be beaten up like Dante looks._

_"What!?" And now Dante has a better idea of what's happening. Were those kids being bullied!? Oh screw this! "You know what!? I'll show you who's the boss of this park! This isn't your park, dummy!"_

_Yes, he has the bravado of an idiot kid who should know better than to stop a bully from picking on others who are weaker than him. He's the hero of the weaker kids- there are those who still think he's such. A part of him knew later than to let karma take over- such as the life of people so much later. But him then-_

_-just how reckless was he!? Yeah, he has a lot to ask of Trish now._

_And he hears the 'oohs' and gasps of the other kids- yeah, there's going to be a fight now. Well, there went his childish dignity._

_"Oh, really?" The other boy glares at him. "Ever since you guys moved in and started to share my side of the park with the others-" Was this going to be a turf war!? What the heck was this, a miniature gang stand-off!? "-I'm getting tired of having little space to myself!"_

_"Then why not just get along and play with us?" Dante sounds exasperated. This is really stupid to solve. "I mean, you could've just asked instead of picking on the others."_

_And this must have been the nail to the head- the boy stills, flustered as if he's trying to not defend that before he roars, tackling Dante to the ground and starts to punch him. And Dante has silently congratulated himself- he has held his arms to fend off the boy from punching his face. He hears the shouts of his name being uttered, most of them drowned with the kids changing "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight-" and the other boy attempting to pummel his arms with his puny hands-_

_-to only hear the boy cry out, the weight of his body off from his own, and then the kids fall silent._

_"What are you doing to my brother?"_

_Dante opens his eyes, barely moving his arms to see his older twin glare at the bully. And from the way his voice sounded, it was as if he had the better authority over them..._

_...wait, did his older twin have that? So why couldn't Dante? Was there something different he didn't know about?_

_**"Did you forget, Dante?"** _

_And Dante suddenly feels jerked back and he sees his present self look at the scene before him. There's him as a child, looking up to see his older twin- whoever he is- and Trish with the other kids, reacting in their own way. He realizes he's looking at something akin to a life-sized diorama. He turns around, thinking for a minute the low voice was coming from behind him-_

_-but it isn't. But he knows it's from the shadow man with the blue eyes, the one Dante saw when he relieved his car accident in yet another dream. And now he silently swears this man is watching him._

_"Who are you?" He dares to ask. "What the hell are you doing in my dreams?" There's his present voice. Dante feels the likeness of sand and gravel against his boots- the dream feels life-like..._

_**"...you forgot, then."** The voice returns, but there's a tinge of sadness. **"Of us, of who you are-"**_

_"Okay, no, I didn't! My name's Dante, you asshole!" Dante feels annoyed- a part of him wants to go back and find out what happened in the end of this incident. "I know I'm from Red Grave City." Where he and a group of people are about to take on a large ass Dragon that he swears to god is the real thing. "And I've just learned- from my cousin who I've just met- that I was kidnapped and was nearly about to die when I got into a car accident! Happy!? I will really punch you for asking me this!"_

_There's a silence that only lasts for a second-_

_-then he hears a rather dry chuckle that makes his eye twitch. "Oh you son of a-"_

_**"As amusing as it was to hear all of those enlightening things you said,"** The voice cuts in. **"That is not what I was referring to. Surely, you know by now of your true immediate relation."**_

_"That I **had** a twin brother?" Dante is still reeling from that. "That I'm the younger brother of a twin I barely know about? Yeah, explain that to me. Then I'll be able to figure more things out from there- and why my dreams aren't so... so-"_

_**"Fragmented? Sparse? ...that your moments only come in bursts when someone mentions a name or of significance? Your memories, brother, are returning. If your first dream is of an indication, this means I am finally seeing parts of your memories, moments that I am slowly receiving answers to."** _

_Dante swears he hears someone walking to him. But he can't move. "How do you know what?"_

_There's a very low, amused chuckle that makes him shiver. **"I just know, Dante. We're halves of a whole. My younger twin."** Dante stills, stiffening when he feels a touch grace down his back- intimate, gentle. **"...my other half. My beloved. ...all of this, mine."** _

_"Creep." He grumbles, taking a step away, pretty certain this is not the way to convince someone. He crosses his arms, trying not to show that the simple touch affected him. Holy shit. He shivers, subconsciously clutching on his dog tags. "Just a dream, Dante, this is just a dream. You're sleeping in the car, passed out and trying to get some rest. You'll wake up soon-"_

_**"Yet I can hear you loud and clear."** The voice is amused. The touch lingers to his shoulder.  **"We share the same dream, Dante. A connection has already been formed before- it's regaining itself again."**_

_"The hell- never mind." Dante scowls."What are you so proud of? You barely know me except that I'm your twin brother and you're the older one. All I know about you is that you like staying inside and refuse to go out to explore."_

_**"While this is true, that's only applied to me as a child. I know about you, brother."** Oh God, how!?  **"Despite how I live, I do listen to the outside world. Despite my fears as a child, I did venture out. ...I did leave my home, I'll have you know. I did not plan to be isolated forever."**_

_"You sure about that?" Dante tries not to show how suddenly slowly scared he got. "...what do you know? You sound like a stalker."_

_He suddenly feels a bit cold- anger resonates in the man's voice."I **am not a stalker. I don't stoop to this low to capture your attention. What sort of person do you take me for?"**  _

_Of course this prat's offended. Dante rolls his eyes."I don't know, you tell me what you know."_

_**"I** **know most of your accomplishments. What you have done, your deeds, your most accomplished jobs as a mercenary, what you have done for the arcane... despite you trying to mask your true identity, stories tell of your deeds. I did not, as you are frightened of, stalk you. I only did research and asked around. To those who you saved- you sound like a hero, what you've always wanted when we first moved to Red Grave City. I should be proud of you, Dante. At the same time, I envy those who know you better than me."**_

_"Oh great. Even better." Dante sarcastically quips. "If I ever meet you in person, I will find a way to punch your smug face in just for all of that before I decide to torch whatever clothing you have and make you regret saying all of that."_

_**"Oh?"** There's interest in the man's voice. **"Is this an invitation to fight you? To see how much you have grown, little brother?"**_

_"Ha ha ha, no." Dante flatly responds. "Impress me first and then we'll see."_

_There's a low chuckle and suddenly he feels a murmur literally next to his ear, **"I wonder, then, if that pride of yours can stand up to my own. To see how our blades clash, if your power is just as good as mine. Your fire to my arcane, your light to my shadow; you are indeed my opposite. Yet we compliment each other, don't you agree?"**_

_He turns and again, nobody is there. There's something this guy - his brother, right? He's not telling him something."Then why don't I see you? Why is it I can hear you?"_

_**"Do you want to know? What I have done? Do you truly want to see me then?"** _

_Dante falls silent. Then he grumbles, "That doesn't mean anything. I just- oh god, what am I doing...? I'm talking to myself, that's what I'm doing._ _" He closes his eyes and thinks again. His hand grabs the dogtags for safety. He murmurs to himself, "My name is Dante. I'm a car accident survivor. I'm a mercenary. I came from Red Grave City. I have a cousin who knows me. I was a victim of a kidnapping scheme of some sort. I had a twin brother-"_

_**"What foolishness are you spouting? There is no 'had'!"**  Dante barely jumps from his spot, turning around again to find no one. Again. He heaves with annoyed relief at this, but the voice resonates in him. **"I am still alive, yet in a different form. It was hell trying to find you, but here we are. I have finally found you."**_

_Dante narrows his eyes, silently wondering **how**._

_**"Yet you have no recollection of me."** The voice returns to its slight cold, indifferent tone. He swears the person is staring at him, striding back and forth to observe him from behind.  **"That is the more troubling matter. I thought you would know of your other half, Dante. Names are a valuable thing, do you not recall it?"**_

_"Sure, I'm named after a poet who wrote tales about being in Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven just to spite the church. Spare me. And about the other half thing?  You in a different form? What...? My head's about to burst." Dante quietly murmurs, taking another look at the scene of children; of him as a child, of the other who pried off the bully off him, and of Trish, who is trying to run towards them. "Then why don't I know your name? At least tell me that- or better yet, why not have me look at you? Then I can really tell if you're my twin brother or not. Maybe something will finally click and make me know what I lost. If what Trish told me was right."_

_There's silence- and then he sees the scene before him shift to back at the place he slowly begins to understand was his home in Red Grave City. And he notices his younger self being bandaged by the other boy- Trish, it seems, was talking to another woman who has longer blonde hair-_

_-blonde hair?_

_"What the-" Dante can't help but stare at the blonde woman the younger Trish is talking to. He feels a slight pang to his heart, aching to see her again, but why? He approaches closer to her, inspects her. She isn't meant to be treated like a statue, but he can't help but wonder... "Who is she? She... looks hell of a lot like Trish."_

_**"Our mother, Dante. She and Trish are similar- Trish comes from her side of the family."** _

_At least that explains something._

_"Why are you showing me this?" Dante carefully asks- and then he realizes the scene is now playing out before him. He slowly walks around, tries to hold onto something- to only notice the objects ghost around his fingers. "...this is what happened the rest of the day, right? After I got beat up??"_

_Silence only greets him and Dante lets out a frustrated groan, closing his eyes-_

_-to only feel himself in pain and he looks down, realizing that he's bandaged up and oh OW OW OW! And then he glares to see the other boy mend to his injuries, a bloodied alcohol wipe in his hands._

_So he's replaying this for himself. Great._

_"-and Dante defended the kid before asking the other guy to apologize to him, but the other wouldn't-" Yeah, Trish is replaying the events to his mother and the other woman who he silently guesses was her mother (his aunt). Dante was about to shout back when he feels a stinging pain shoot through him- he yowls in pain._

_"Owwwwowowowowoowwthat **hurts!** " He grits his teeth, trying not to cry in pain._

_"Then hold still." He tries not to scream, knowing that it's his older twin who is bandaging him. He barely has a scratch on him! What the hell- "It's your fault for getting beat up."_

_"Shut up." Dante attempts to muffle that, knowing that the women and Trish can hear. "...I didn't ask for your help."_

_There's a quiet huff coming from the other boy. "Even if you didn't, I would still come."_

_"Why?" He decides to ask. He clearly heard him say earlier his older twin is far better off reading books than being outside. "I thought you didn't want to go outside."_

_"That's because I told you it was dangerous going out." His twin brother mutters and Dante winces, feeling him yank the bandages to fit a bit tighter. "But you don't listen. You used to, though."_

_He rolls his eyes. "That was before you got boring and told me to leave you to your books. You even threatened to destroy my favorite action figure if I stopped ruining your things. Then you went out and bought your own things. You got boring." He did think those things? Geez, and here he thought he was the model older brother to Lila and Lady later in life._

_"And then you found someone else to play with instead of me." Dante notices how tightly annoyed the other boy sounds. "That's not fair, Dante. What if I wanted to come along to the park with you?"_

_"Well-" And Dante slowly recalled parts of the other dream he had. He knows his older twin has more things to be proud of while Dante is the impulsive twat that enjoys the action. "-it didn't look like it. You just wanted to stay in and read all day. And I didn't want to ruin any more of your things since you would tell. Dad would kill me if you showed him another notebook I've wrecked."_

_"...I know."_

_"So why?"_

_"Because I want to be with you." And then he feels the last of the bandages tighten before there's a hum of relief. "-there. Are you feeling better, Dante?"_

_"No." He's just gotten beat up and probably being grounded for the next few days for beating up someone who honestly deserves it. And now he'll most likely get some scolding from his mother and being banned from doing whatever he wants to do for the next week or so. "You told Mom, didn't you?"_

_"I had to." The other sighs. Then Dante feels his brother hold his hand- again with the slightly cold feeling? Wait, that feels- "I just want you to be safe."_

_As reassuring as it felt, Dante's still slighted from the idea of being couped up for a while._

_"Yeah well," Dante huffs, turning away for a minute. "Still doesn't make up for the fact I might be grounded for the entire of next week. 'm gonna be aching and sore before I'm forced to apologize to the dummy who picks on other kids in front of his mom and dad. You should be glad I'm not angry at you."_

_"But you are. You're still mad at me." He tries not to how upset his twin is._

_"...no." Dante refuses to admit it because yes, he's sorta pissed off-_

_-before he feels someone hug him and kiss his cheek. "...I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"_

_For a minute, Dante realizes that simple gesture made him feel better. But he instead sighs, allowing his brother to continue hugging him and groans, giving in to appeasing his older twin. "Fiiiiine, I was mad at you. Not anymore. ...though you better promise to help me while I'm grounded. Doing some practice work is gonna suck..."_

_"I will. If you don't ruin any more of my notebooks." And Dante looks to him- and sees his blue eyes meet back to his. "I mean, we are supposed to be together, right? We can get through this."_

_"Yeah. Though you should be nicer to Trish-" He giggles, hearing the other groan. "What?? She's our cousin, you know!"_

_"I just don't like to share my favorite things." He hears the boy mumble. His hug is tighter around Dante. "We're twins. We should be inseparable. Why do you always want to go out when I don't?"_

_"Because it's fun!" And Dante grins, turning to the other boy. "And plus, if I wanna be like Mom and Dad, then you should come out too! Maybe we'll play swords again before we moved here! And you can make friends like I did!"_

_"Fine, but I'm not doing the last part. You're here and that's all I care about." There's a pause- and then he sees his older twin gently smile. His eyes narrow with that thought. "...promise about the sword playing though?"_

_"Yeah! I promise!"_

_Yet the last thing he hears was not of his younger self, nor of the boy in this memory._

_**"...but I didn't keep it. I paid the price for my own folly, for I have done something wrong. Forgive me, Dante..."** _

_"What did you do wrong then?" Dante hears himself murmur, his eyes closing again-_

 

 

And he wakes up, sitting up just in time to hear Lady say, "...and then he says, _'I got nothing for you, Lady. Sorry.'_ And the name- well, it stuck since it sounded so right. It even strengthened it. And I owe him for that."

"Hence why your name is like the way it is. I didn't think..." Trish trails off, her arcane stirring with curiosity. "...but for your arcane to unlock after he said it?"

"Oh, no. No way that happened." Lady shakes her head. "No, I was talking about how much it made me realize how strong I need to get. But not just to beat up any more demons. No, to get over my sorry self and stop mourning for a man who killed my mother. It... felt like a new start."

Trish hums in thought, eyes straying towards the floor for a minute.

Dante mumbles, "And here I thought you weren't going to tell people how I suddenly became a motivational speaker, Lady."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Yet he knows his friend isn't at all sorry for it. In fact, she was grinning and he wants to flop back and flip her off. "I didn't know you were sensitive to hear people talking good things about you."

"Ha ha." But they both know he is.

Trish's chuckles snap Dante awake. "Oh, look who finally woke up from his cat nap."

"Nap?" Dante bleary asks- it felt as if he took a three hour sleep. At least the nausea went away. But the touches on his back, his shoulder lingers... "How long was I out for?"

"A good hour. I don't know if we're in Red Grave City yet." Lady glances over to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah all of the dizziness went away. It's just..." He glances around and finds V asleep. "...him too, huh? I wasn't the only one sleeping."

Trish blinks, leaning over then she sighs. "Oh. V fell asleep a few minutes after you did. Why?"

"...I just had..." Dante trails off before muttering, "Another memory came back."

This makes Trish sit straight and Lady's focus on him now. "What was it?" She quietly asks. "Was it like the accident when you first recovered that?"

Dante sighs, trying to brush his hand away from his face. He doesn't hear footsteps approaching to the rear of the trailer, deciding to listen in. "...no. It's- like I was part of something and then I was jerked off from it, watching it from far. I had two of those. One was when I moved into Red Grave City and I was looking at the city."

The ones with the bright lights, shining in their pillars of steel and his kid self looks at it with wonder and awe. His high voice chirps with excitement to venture forth, creating new landmarks for himself to explore later.

"And the other?" Trish quietly asks. "Did you know of the other?"

"Yeah." Dante nods. "I was in the playground with you and some bully beat me up."

"Ohhhh..." The blonde woman smirks. "I remember that. You were being so loud and obnoxious then. Even got beat up by smart-mouthing a lot of kids who didn't like it when they were pointed by how wrong they are. But you were the heart of the kids- they all gravitated to you. Even more so to the point where you were friends with some."

"He was?" Lady grins and he silently dreads to hear her question. "Oh, tell me more! Was he the popular kind? Or was he the 'pay attention to me' kind?"

"Did you really have to ask?" Dante seethes, feeling his ears grow warm.

"Well, you aren't exactly the party animal." Lady's smile was getting more feral like. This, Dante knows, promises no good things. "You did say you wanted to avoid most social gatherings at all costs because it was getting too damn awkward. If I recall-"

And he knows where in the loving hell this was headed. "Oh no. Ohhhhh hell no, you are not about to bring up that gathering five years ago-"

"A gathering?" Trish's smile grows even wider. "No no! Please, tell me, what happened to my poor awkward cousin that's making him like this?"

Dante glares at her, "Are you serious!? Oh my God no-" But it's too late. He hears Lady cackling and he groans, his hand covering his face with absolute embarrassment. "I'm going to get back at you for this, both of you!"

"I'll make it short and sweet just to soften the blow, but I think your cousin deserves to know how much of an utter goofball you really are." Lady smugly grins as Trish laughs. "So, it was after we helped out on a mission with some rich woman who had her house haunted-"

"A haunted house?" Trish gasps. "Ohhhh! What happened then?"

Dante decides to tune them out- to only notice that Nero has been standing there the entire time, keeping his balance with the driving. And he's silently holding his laughter in. Probably from what he's heard- and Dante huffs, "Just standing there isn't going to help you get anyone's attention, brat."

"It's Nero." Though there's a severe lack of a bite to his words as Nero walks over to sit on the bed. Trish has decided to pay attention to Lady's chattering, and it looks like Nero has also found a way to tune them out too. "Credo told me Nico's driving made you look ill. I had to see for myself."

Dante feels really sorry for the kids now. "She's still driving? And your friend taught her how to drive like a manic? I'm not sure if this is a good thing for any future trips you'll be having." And she honestly drives like Lady. Not that he'll say it in front of her lest he'll gain her wrath for the rest of the day.

"I know. I should've warned the both of you about that." The white-haired kid huffs, glancing at Dante. "Look, about earlier- I have to apologize."

"For your friend and his sister's sake?"

Nero groans. "That. ...and so Nico would stop threatening me to do me in with her wrench. She's apparently a fan of your heroic deeds, whatever those are. Kyrie still believes you're her hero. I'm more annoyed about that than what the mechanic wants to do." There's a huffy pout in the last part, but this makes Dante's mind click.

_Ah, so he has a soft spot for Kyrie..._

"I just beat demons, monsters, and help the arcane council with whatever outside bullshit they need." All of those are true. And Dante mentally keeps that other part in mind- the kid's jealous of him. Well, well, this might make his job a bit more fun. "Looks like I built up a rep I didn't ask for."

That catches Nero's attention. "That you didn't- you didn't want to be a mercenary?"

"My past is a fog. Whatever semblance of how I came to be might have you wishing you'd never ask." Not that the stupid shadowed man would care- if he is watching from wherever the hell he is. Dante decides to mentally ask how the hell he notices these things if he meets him another dream. "But I did want to be someone else part of the law. Wanting to help those who really need it."

"Uh huh, what was that going to be?" Nero arches an eyebrow in interest. "You're definitely not a firefighter; your arcane is completely against that. You did torch a cult's hideout years ago." He wickedly smirks. "Nice, by the way. I would have gotten into massive trouble if I did that."

 _So he knew I burned the church in Fortuna City. Great, thanks Lady. What else did you let these brats know ten years ago?_  "A police officer." His response comes out subdued. "But things didn't work out that way. It wasn't the ideal position for me, given what I went through. So I decided the next best thing- being a merc. Even if it was a pain in the ass, it's decent." Steady might push it. The work, though, makes his arcane and energy burn with power and made him stronger- it made him see there are ways to go about the law without having to literally be involved enforcing it. "Back then, I thought it was fine. Now? Not so much. I think there are lessons I've learned that made me glad I didn't take that path." Laws are sometimes meant to be broken. He isn't content to be constrained, chained to anything that forces him to stand by and do nothing.

"So someone who can do good in the end?" Nero clarifies and Dante looks at the kid. "It's not a bad thing, to keep being a hero. It sounds nice."

"Yeah, it does, once in a while. But I take my liberties however I please. I did this not just to help others." Also being a hero is boring. It's not all glittering knights in shining armor.  _Take that, whoever my twin is._

The white-haired teen falls silent before blurting, "What did my mom say to you on the day she died?"

Dante blinks, looks at the kid, but he can see the silent pleading in his eyes. "Nero-"

"It's been bothering me that you still haven't mentioned it. But I have to know." His blue eyes face against Dante's and he silently swears for a moment the child has an unusual semblance to someone he should know. "Please. I'm not fighting with you or arguing- just please tell me."

Well, there's no dancing around it now.

"...she told me to help you." He manages to say it without recalling his pain- for not saving her when he should have. The guilt returns to him full-force. "And your father- whoever that is. To end their suffering and to find who you both have lost. I'm... paraphrasing, but that's the gist of it."

The kid pales.

...that is not the reaction Dante was expecting at all.

"Kid?"

"You've gotta be kidding, right?" Nero asks, trying not to panic. "My mom- asked me to... oh my god. Shit, how the hell did...?"

"Nero??" Dante tries again, this time his hand trying to grab his shoulders-

-and Nero blinks, looks back up at Dante with a distressed look. "I'm- shit. I didn't... Oh my God, I should have something sooner." He takes a deep breath before taking a sharp, deep breath. There's a slight curse that escapes him and Dante frowns- and he feels sparking from the kid's arcane. He can sense it- Nero's highly stressed and upset? It's a bit off-kilter, but if the kid doesn't calm down soon-

"Hey hey hey hey, Nero." Dante manages to try and lower his voice as much as he can- the ladies are still talking. "Look at me- look." And he does and tries not to notice how furious Nero rubs his eyes. The kid's- why is he upset? "I'm... really honest to God sorry about not saving your mom's life. I wanted to. But she refused when Rock and I tried to heal her. And that made me feel like shit. I wanted to really save her and return her to take care of you."

"I know..." Nero's voice comes out muffled. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you the reason because I felt horrible." Guilt still eats away at him for not saving so many others that could have been. And he now realizes, and it slowly sinks in, that there's a good chance he's lost most of his now fully realized immediate family. "That I didn't save a family member who has tried to save you and had to sacrifice their lives just to see their kid living. ...and that no matter how hard you tried to atone for whatever crap mistakes you made, there's no way I could go back and really save the lives of those who really care. ...of those who I might never see again. No matter how much I searched and looked for answers to questions that might not be answered."

He doesn't register how silent the van suddenly is. Or how fully awake one of them suddenly got, looks at him with silent concern and worry as he tries to pretend to go back to sleep.

"...I guess that explained something." Nero's voice cuts through- it sounds rough, subdued even more, but he finally understood. "Or some things. But that doesn't mean you can stop hoping."

Dante blinks, looking at Nero with confusion, but the kid looks back at him, determined. "Huh?"

"You told me to get stronger, and I did." Nero continues. "You even saved Kyrie, Credo, and Nico and they decided to help me ever since- we owe it to you. All of us got better thanks to what you and Lady have done." There's a smile slitting at his face. "I owe you big."

"Don't sweat it. I mean- if it motivated you, then that's all I need to know." Spying Nero's smile appearing, Dante chuckles, looking down at his hands. Then he looks up, and immediately notices how Lady and Trish are looking at them. "...what?"

"Is it just me?" Lady's eyes shift to Nero, Dante, and then to the two again. "...or am I finally noticing how similar you both look to each other?"

"That is... well." Trish's eyes narrow, silent delight present in her face as she glances at them. "I have to admit, it is a bit uncanny. What do you think, Nero? Does he look like someone else you know?"

Nero silently gulps.

"As in-" Dante blinks, staring back at her with the most clueless stare, but the two fall silent. "Wait, Lady, what are you talking about?"

"I've just noticed it too." And they glance over to see Kyrie approaching them- along with Credo, who also looks curious. "I- forgive me for asking, Mister Dante, but aside Miss Trish, do you have any other family that you know of?"

The mercenary falls silent before he sighs, bowing his head. "...not that I know of. I know my adopted family and those who took care of me after. Why?"

"Huh." Credo glances over to Nero. "...Miss Lady's right. You two- have you seen a mirror, Dante?"

"A- wait, why?" He hears himself about to ask, but then the car jerks to a slow careful stop that it makes everyone glance to the front. "Hey, why'd the car stop?"

"Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt whatever it is you all are in the middle of talking about." Nico's footsteps stumbles through and the mechanic appears, looking confused. "But I know earlier Credo's mentioned something about a government and how either one of you needs to talk with them about letting us in? I think we're about to enter into one."

The air changes into a terse one and they all understand why: they're in the vicinity of Red Grave City.

Dante frowns, his mind shifting gears to his job-oriented one. He nods to Lady, who stands up before cracking her neck. When he stands up, he notices V stirring awake- and he barely smiles. "Good timing. ...we're here."

"At Red Grave City then." V quietly responds, standing as they notice the vicinity of Red Grave City. And in its centre is a tower, but one surrounded with unusual, abnormally nature-like features surrounding its steel skeleton.

"Back home." Dante darkly grumbles, eyes narrowing. This is not the place he's envisioned- not the same place he's seen in his dreams.

So Morrison's right- Red Grave City is covered but what he wants to know is how it came to be-

_Just what exactly **happened** here?_

"Welcome home, cousin." Trish quietly responds- the lack of warmth evident. "It's been about three decades. ...how does it feel?"

_Like I really need to step up my game and save my home-city from being destroyed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Take me back home to the place where I belong_   
>  _There's nothing like it (There's nothing like it)_   
>  _No, nothing like it (There's nothing like it)_   
>  _Take me back home_   
>  _Where the blood runs through my soul_
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Home, Morgxn**


	8. I was born to run, I was born for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags and a last heeding warning for those who didn't play DMC5 (game)...
> 
> ...this gets longer the more I write this, so I need to fix that.

 

**_"They reach the city, ask around for the Man in Red. They dare not reveal the true nature of their reasons, but only with intent on locating him. The necklace the Son holds glows ever so bright, the path relighting its path, but he doesn't see._ **

**_"Many tell of false leads on how to find the Man in Red. But only one does hold true._ **

**_"The innkeeper says. 'Aye, he stays here- he is very much real. Shall I let him know he has a request?'_ **

**_"The Son stills- shocked. The Maiden and Woman also look surprised. 'He is here? May I talk to him?'_ **

**_"'Aye, but getting him to agree is not a simple task.' The innkeeper shakes his head. 'He only wants a favor in return- may it be in a form of a payment.'_ **

**_"'We do not have any money to give, but only a simple request. Would that be enough?' The Maiden asks, only to see the innkeeper shake his head._ **

**_"'I have one.' But the Son is too hesitant to give the necklace away. 'But it is the only valuable item I have.' And he shows the glowing necklace to the man. 'May this interest him?'_ **

**_"Upon seeing this, the innkeeper tells him and their company to wait. And then he returns- with not one, but two people. There is a companion, wearing a black cloak and weapons at her disposal. And the other is the Man in Red._ **

**_"'May I help you?' The Man in Red asks, looking at the Son and the Maiden with vague interest. 'Is there anything you need me to assist you with?'_ **

**_"'Yes, I have a job for you, good sir.' And the Son presents his necklace- but he stops when he notices one certain detail._ **

**_"The path of the necklace points to The Man in Red. But why would this necklace point to him? There is nobody else the necklace can recognize unless it is of the missing Crimson Prince._ **

**_"'And what would that job be?' The Man in Red inquires. 'Is this necklace part of it?'_ **

**_"'Yes... and no.' The Son slowly shakes his head, 'I am someone from a kingdom far from here that is under a curse. I need your help to get rid of it. This necklace- as much as I abhor the thought- is your payment.' But why is it still glowing? He wonders. Could it be? That this man is..._ **

**_"...no, it can't be. But how?"_ **

 

* * *

 

If there is one thing that tickles the back of Dante's mind, it's of how similar he and Nero looks. Why did Trish say that other part though? Was it about his twin that he found out from his dreams? And how does Nero fit into all of this?

While Lady is chatting with the officials who are guarding the entrance of Red Grave City with Credo in tow, Dante decides now is the better time to look in the mirror- while waiting for Morrison's response (he's texted the older man to let him know about the blockades to Red Grave City and how is it that some government officials are still here without getting themselves killed). And he frowns, seeing that he's still cloaked in the magic that makes him look younger than he is.

 _Time to... eh, it's not like much will change when I take this magic off._ He closes his eyes, allowing that thin veil of magic to dissipate and reveal his real features.

He frowns, feeling his stubble with his hand. His hair is longer than it needs to be, and he has some dark circles under his eyes. He looks more tired than he shows. It's not like much of his features have changed- he only feels a bit older thanks to his age. He grimaces, making a silent note to find a razor in his belongings and shave. That and there are so much features the arcane can hide.  _Being thirty something sucks sometimes. Maybe Lady and I can bitch about this later when things aren't this shitty..._

"So you use your arcane to make yourself look younger? I didn't know you can do such thing."

He nearly jolts from his spot, turning around to see V leaning over the door to the bathroom. And said man has this look of interest, silently observing Dante. Dante, on the other hand, wheezes with shocked relief. "What the- V! You scared the ever loving crap out of me!"

"My apologizes." But he isn't sorry at all, Dante's eye twitches a bit at the lack of apologizes in his voice. "Everyone else is looking around the area, but you were the only one who is still in here."

"It's- well, I was waiting for Morrison to reply back." And Dante is not ready yet. He's not sure what awaits him out there, so he really is... stalling. "Sorry, I was looking for something and I wanted to wait."

"By looking at your appearance?" V is trying not to laugh and this makes Dante's ire flare a bit, his arcane stir with annoyance. "I wonder, are you always this self-conscious?"

Dante sighs, bowing his head as his hands grip the smaller sink. "Sort of. Do I look this bad?" The stubble, the slight dark circles, longer hair?

V chuckles and Dante swears he can hear something deeper than interest curl in the man."On the contrary, you look the same when we first met." Dante glares at him, unconvinced. "It's the truth. Why would I tell lies to someone I trust?"

"Because I don't know, there's something called white lies." And those tend to build more into a rock filled with more lies that's too fast to stop when it rolls down the hill. He lets the little magic envelop him again, allowing his more refined appearance to take over. Dark circles gone, his stubble disappearing- yeah, he's going to shave before he heads off into war. "It doesn't affect my arcane when I use it to pretty myself, you know? Lady does the same. It might not look like it, but I can see some arcane users do the same. I've gotten used to for years."

V hums with thought, even as Dante manages to leave the cramped bathroom (he spied a shower in there and Dante has to wonder how the hell this Winnebago fit five people and carried them to Fortuna City without driving them all insane). "Do you often use it to cloak yourself or change your appearance?"

"My arcane?" He turns to V in confusion before he shakes his head. "Nah. Concealment's in a much different arcane and I don't bother learning it. I imagine for shadow arcane it's pretty easy to use, right? Hiding yourself like that must come pretty easy. Same question to you- do **you** use it to conceal your appearance?"

Seeing as how rare shadow arcane users are, too.

There was a second of a strange expression passing the other man's face. Then V smirks, eyes narrowing. "...that depends on what I use my arcane for. It's primarily for attacks, but nothing in the realm of pettiness. If I wanted to use any concealment, then I must plan for it."

 _Right, how vague._ "You can say that, but I think it's a bit useful for some. Well, your shadows- familiar? They look interesting." Dante feels his phone buzz before he takes it out, looking over to read what Morrison has sent him. He forwards the message to Lady (because he knows she's still talking to whoever thinks she's bullshitting her story and Morrison has ties above in the Arcane Council that the government doesn't even dare approach without promises of internal political war) before glancing back at V. "I think I saw you summon one- a black panther?"

"Do you mean Shadow?" V arches an eyebrow, mildly interested. "Would you like to meet him?"

"...named appropriately, but why not?" Dante tries not to laugh as he sits on the open steps of the trailer. He breathes in the cool air. "I think we have time to kill before we head in."

"So you say..." V snaps his fingers and suddenly the mercenary hears a low growl. He sees the inky black panther approach him, wisps of shadow surrounding his form-

-wait. Where he seen this type of form before?

"Shadow." And the growl stops, forcing the panther to look at its master. "Be nice. Dante is my ally- do not approach him like the others."

 _Ha?_ Dante blinks, looking back at the panther who turns to look at him with a silent, steely glance.

"...what do you mean, 'like the others'?" But V remains silent as the panther takes a few padding steps closer, perches on the steps where Dante sits. "....so if I take out my hand and try to pet it, Shadow won't bite my hand off?"

"Of course not!" V starts to laugh. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"In the years I've seen those adorable German Shepherds, Huskies, and Doberman, some of them are nice. But most of them would love to bite my hand off." Dante scowls, not wanting to admit he has a soft spot for pets. He gently takes off his left glove off- no need to get this dirtied before he carefully presents it in front of the panther. "I don't know why, maybe it's my arcane that scares them away?"

"I don't think it's that." V hums, eyes still on the mercenary. "Your arcane draws people in when you least expect it."

"Yeah, right, all I bring is disaster and hell after I get to know someone more." Dante quietly grouses, really sure the panther will bite his hand, even as he sniffs it. He is surprised when Shadow lick his hand. And even more so when the panther lets out a purr, brushing its head against said hand. Dante stares at it with confusion-

"He likes you." V sits on the edge of the couch that meets the door. "Shadow is not nice to everyone. You must be very exception."

"That's great, probably because you told him to." Dante chuckles, slowly petting the panther's fur- even for a familiar, it feels extremely real. All too real- and Dante silently wonders if it's possible to materialize a cat out of pure arcane. He can feel the low content purrs from the animal as he continues to gently stroke its dark fur. "Man, just like a loyal cat... Is this the only familiar you have?"

V shakes his head and stands again. "Speaking of- thank you for reminding me I need Griffon to run an errand."

"Griffon?" Wait, that name- isn't that the name of Mundus' flappy underling? "Is it-"

"Another familiar. Though it looks like you've heard of the name before." V glances down to Dante with mild interest. "Did it strike a chord in you?"

"N-No! Just-" _What the hell? Is it the same thing that nearly drilled its awful looking beak in me? I hope to God it isn't!_ Dante tries not to say anything about that job. Nor will he talk about the shittiest dealings he had to handle while he, Lady, and Rock had to deal with fucking Mundus. Okay, he shouldn't be a baby about this. Maybe- maybe this Griffon looks different than the one he's known. "Can you show me what he looks like?"

This makes the other man look at Dante, caught off-guard by this request before he nods. "Sure. ...but will you tell me how this name came to make you like this?"

"Another time." Dante is having no plans to talk about it, not when there's another job waiting for them. "It's something I'm not ready to talk about- given the circumstances."

He hears a sigh of reluctance. "Very well." He hears another snap before V calls out, "Griffon! I need you for an errand."

Dante silently expects for whatever this familar is to silently obey V's command, especially when he comes out looking like a giant blue hawk. He is not like the Griffon he saw who obeyed Mundus at all- even the ivory crown adorning its head looks different-

"Errggh! So now you decide to wake me up after what I thought was a nice nap!?"

Dante blinks, his mouth open in- _Wait, familiars don't talk. They never talk! How can this one talk!?_

Even more so when he hears footsteps and it's Nero approaching with Kyrie, looking worried. "Hey, Dante, what are- whoa." The two stop when they look up at the flapping bird that now decides to land on V's outstretched arm. "Is that- that's not a normal bird."

"That's because I'm not!" The bird ruffles its feathers in annoyance, glaring at Dante. "Also, who's this? I've never seen them before!"

"You really do not look familiar." Nero frowns, eyes warily staring at the familiar before glancing at the panther who turns to glare at him. "...nor is this one."

V sighs, feeling annoyed, but Dante is brimming with absolute amusement. So is Nero. Kyrie just tilts her head, looking at the hawk. "I didn't know familiars can talk." She murmurs, gently attempting to place her hands at the panther's fur. It growls in low warning, but Dante's huffing laugh makes it look at him, allowing Kyrie to gently grace the fur.

"Be nice, Shadow.” Dante quietly murmurs and for some reason, the panther listens to him before cautiously glancing at Kyrie. Then it purrs when she strokes its fur. “I think he likes you too.”

“He’s like a needy dog, isn’t he?” Said brunette giggles.

“Really? But apparently the chicken talks." Dante's fighting to keep his laugh down. "Holy crap. That's amazing!"

"Yeah, no shit, Shirley! I have a name and it isn't 'Chicken'!" The bird nearly flaps its wings. "And didn't people tell you chickens don't fly!? I can! And I can carry V when he doesn't feel like walking around!"

V groans, hand on face to cover his incoming embarrassment.

"Uh huh. Sure." Nero's gleefully amused, carefully approaching it. But the kid is absolutely delighted to prod at something not so dangerous. "So, Mister Cluck Cluck-"

"Cluck-cluck!? It's Griffon! Geez, you'd think kids like you would have more respect for their elders these days!" Griffon's feather ruffles, earning Nero's stifled laughter and Kyrie's giggles. Dante just chuckles, going back to scratching under Shadow's jaw (and earns a content purr), not minding at all when Kyrie strokes its sides. "Oh come on, how the hell does Shadow get more love than me!?"

"Because you're literally a talking chicken." Dante snickers and even V allows a small, amused chuckle to escape. _Wait until Lady and Trish see **this.**_

Griffon, on the other hand, is trying very hard not to curse Dante out. "You too!? And no, don't you dare ask if I taste like chicken! I'm a familiar, you brat!"

"We all know, don't worry, we won't say anything else to bruise whatever pride you have remaining. ...chicken." Nero snickers and Griffon squawks with offense, glaring at him.

"Griffon." V closes his eyes in an attempt to ebb away any nagging thoughts before looking back at his familiar. "They're Nero and the girl is Kyrie. They're also from Red Grave City. The one who I brought over is Dante."

"Oh? Ohhhh, so you're **that** Dante, huh?" Griffon peers in, sounding suddenly amused and Dante glares back at the hawk. "Didn't think you'd be here until now. Huh, you look... a bit different than people say you look. A bit rough around the edges, old, maybe?"

"What was that?" Dante flatly asks. He’s deliberately ignoring how hard Nero’s laughter gets all of the sudden.

But Griffon ignores him, feeling rather chatty- if not, a bit hellbent for amusing himself. "Advance apologizes to Master Wiseass and his touchy feelings, but man, is it finally good to hear about the one guy V keeps jabbering about! I mean, it’s ‘Dante this’ or ‘Dante that’! It's like he's a fan or something, but God he talks on and on about you! Man, I think he really likes you!” Aaand Dante blinks, feeling his face grow hot- and Griffon cackles in utter glee. Obviously Dante notices how mortified V looks from Griffon's gleeful cackles. “And when I mean by that-"

"Griffon!" V sharply cuts him off, earning Griffon's squawks of indignation. Dante tries not to choke over this while Nero is too busy trying not to die of laughter. Kyrie trembles with laughter."Will you stop!?"

"Sorry! Sorry! But you know," Griffon's not apologetic to his master, it seems. "Might as well let the man himself know how much you really do feel-"

"Griffon. Silence." V sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before he glances to Dante. There's a faint hint of red dusting his face, cheeks. "I'm terribly sorry about this."

"No no, it's okay!" Dante grins, gently patting V's hand; it has been clutching rather tightly on his cane for a while and he wonders how really embarrassed V must have been. "We all have that one guy, you know? So don't sweat it. I think you're an awesome person too. So I like you too.” As a friend who just listened to me not too long ago. I’m fine with that.

If this reassures V, that did the trick since his anger vanishes away and for a moment, he sees a genuine smile gracing the other's face. The faint blush, on the other hand, doesn’t. "...thank you, Dante."  
Dante grins back-

 

**_"Thank you, brother. Dante, my dear brother... You never changed after all."_ **

 

And he blinks, realizing he's just heard that voice again and then that touch gracing his back, how is it so **near-**

"-That's interesting. Didn't think there would be any survivors." Then the bird stares at Nero with so much confusion. "Say, V? Why does this kid-"

"Griffon." V's voice has a tinge of a threat. "I need you to go in the city and tell me how bad it's gotten."

"WHAT!?" Griffon squawks in horror. "Me- You're- are you shitting me!?"

"Anyway." Nero glances back to Dante, who is watching the banter between V and Griffon with so much amusement. He glances to the kid now. "How does it feel coming back here?"

When Trish asked, Dante couldn’t say it. Not in front of all of them. Now...

"...I want to know what the hell made the city like this." Dante's lips thin, overlooking the view of the Winnebago in favor for the now ghost-city. He looks away, not wanting to worry the other man. His hand slowly runs through Shadow’s fur, as if he’s deep in his thought. "The sooner we get in, the faster we find answers."

"Mister Dante," Kyrie responds. "I think when we do come in, we can find answers to whatever it is that you're still missing. Maybe as we pass through, you can find things out, including your home... despite it being in ruins."

Dante's eyes narrow at the thought, but at least she's right. Getting some answers are better than none.

“Maybe I can find out what happened to my birth family.” He looks down at the ground, subconsciously finding the dogtags that’s around his neck, under his shirt before gripping at it through the fabric. “I don’t think the answer of ‘I was kidnapped and nearly about to die’ helps- I need more answers than just finding them.”

“You mean...” Nero reluctantly pauses before taking a seat next to him with the little room on the trailer steps. “You want to know what happened to you that day? The day you got kidnapped?”

They do not see V letting Griffon fly off and listening in on this.

Dante nods, hand finally off the panther’s smooth fur as he lets out a deep sigh. “Yeah. And I want to know who tried to kill me- before I got into that accident.” He has a suspicion that it has to do with the car accident and the people he was stuck with. Then he glances over at the two, “Did... no, only Lady know about it, what I am asking-”

“About what?” Nero perks in attention.

“The car accident.” Dante scratches the back of his neck. He feels that shadow man from his dreams watching him again. “The day I met my adoptive father. Do you want me to talk about it?” The dream that kept playing and made Dante relive until Morrison told him and Lady about Red Grave City.

Nero narrows his eyes, silently debating in himself if he wants to hear. Kyrie looks to her beau, waiting for a response-

“I think it depends if you want us to hear.”

And Dante nearly jolts, but he feels V’s hand on his shoulder again. He heaves a sigh of relief, his fingers thanking the other when he brushes his fingers over the cool knuckles. Though that doesn’t stop his arcane from flustering from the contact. “God, V! You’re getting a bit too good at the scaring thing. Even your arcane does it well.”

“Does it?” V chuckles, his lips twitching to an amused smile before they change into concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Dante pauses-

There are footsteps approaching them and it's Lady, Credo, and Trish. Lady looks rather triumphant- she gives them a thumbs up. V silently signals Shadow to withdraw, his hand withdrawn from Dante’s shoulder, and obediently, Shadow does disappear.

"It's all good to go!” Lady looks very delighted. Dante slowly suspects there must have been something else involved that must have made Lady happy- like beating up one of the cocky as hell soldiers. (He’s not surprised if that happens.) “Apparently the guys knew Morrison before and they're letting all of us in."

"In this state?" Trish glance back at the city before facing them. "Well, it is your job. You both do understand that it's barricaded for a good reason, right?"

"Monsters and demons and demonic roots, sure. Those we can probably handle." The gunswoman nods in affirmation- and Dante smirks, inclining to agree. "Given our arcane doesn't run out before then- but hey, we've dealt with worse."

"Pray that our arcane do not sap away." Dante quietly grumbles and it earns Nero and Kyrie glancing at him with concern.

"And about the beast waiting for you inside?" V asks and that slightly dampens the mood.

"Well, there's that too." Lady glances over to him with a wary glance. "I'm sure we can take that thing on. Right?"

"Yeah! Sure, defeating a dragon. ...Let's hope that's the case." Dante quietly murmurs, glancing at the barricades before the Winnebago starts up. He is the last to enter in the trailer before shutting the door- this is going to be interesting. Then he sees Griffon flying off towards the city. Frowning, he glances to V.

"Say, wouldn't the officials know about-"

"Griffon knows ways to go into the city without detection." V glances back at him, eyes still on the city. "He'll be fine."

 _I hope he doesn't deal with magic leaching monsters on the way._ Dante dryly thinks, making himself comfortable on the side chairs as he watches them pass the tanks and soldiers who look back at them. _Time to head in and deal with what's coming._

* * *

The drive to the city was equally as chaotic as everyone expected (Nico's driving and the rubble that litters the streets are absolutely not helping). Speaking of Nico's driving-

"Damn it, you crazy lady!" Nero grits his teeth, glaring at Nico as they ran through yet another rubble. How the fuck did Credo survive teaching her **this!?** Speaking of Credo, he sees him silently reading through something Lady has sent him. Yeah, the guy's a literal steel wall when it came to her driving. Nero has to find out how and can he adapt it to his advantage. "Watch where you're going!"

"Where are we headed now that we're nearing the city?" Kyrie calmly asks and Nero can't help but think she and Credo share the same gene for not being dizzy or nauseous over this insane driving.

"We're trying to get to the safest part of the city, right?" Of course she has no semblance or courtesy; Nico's a proud gunsmith and she has no qualms about getting to her destination- fast. "I mean, I know one safe area that's a bit farther away from Albus Tower, but it'll take time!"

"Time, my ass, you just want to show off because Dante's here!" Nero seethes. Kyrie giggles because it was the truth. Even Credo stifles a laugh and it makes him a bit better to know he's not the only one who thought that.

Nico's response was also laughter and if it wasn't for Credo silently glaring at Nero to stop getting all riled up, he would have been delighted to have fried the trailer's engine and short-circuited it. ...no, wait, then this means the car will have to get repairs and the damage is coming out of his own pocket, so never mind that idea.

But it makes him return back to the thought he's noticed earlier.

Dante's expression when Lady brings up their semblance was bothering him. He should probably tell Dante everything he knows about his biological family; the one he should have been with. But circumstances say otherwise- and it really looks like Dante has indeed lost all memories of when he was a kid. His aunt Trish's face says it all and it makes him worry.

 _You really have no clue, did you?_ He knows it wasn't Dante's fault for all of this happening. In fact, Nero has a slow suspicion that he doesn't even know the reasons why he was kidnapped or was about to die. He would suspect Dante would blame his own family for the situation he was placed in, but the answers shouldn't come now. Trish is too hesitant to mention it- and now that Nero realizes in what place Dante is in at this very moment, so is he. And if his Grandfather and Grandmother were actually here, they would be... trying their best to protect their son.

But then again, Nero had thought Dante will forever try to get to the truth. Being left in the dark will not satisfy his inquiries- and he had to survive on his own for a few decades. And when Nero first met him, he genuinely was lost as to why in the world Dante looks exactly like his own father.

...speaking of...

"I'm worried." Nero quietly murmurs, sitting next to Kyrie and she looks at him with surprise. "I don't know if we'll be able to find anyone else here. I know Father, Grandfather, and Grandmother are somewhere, but it's been a while since the incident happened... Do you think they're still alive?"

He silently thanked the deities for once, Dante and his company are somewhere else in the trailer- not far, but not within hearing distance. And he looks down to see Kyrie's hand gently embrace his- and he intertwines his fingers with her own. He closes his eyes, knowing his arcane is ebbing with worry, stress, and concern; not just for all of them, but for his family. He tightens her hands ever so gently.

"I'm sure they're still fighting these horrible things." Kyrie quietly murmurs, her emerald eyes looking into his blue ones. "Don't worry; I can still sense your grandparents. They're still alive and well." This makes Nero relax a bit, but he notices how worried Kyrie looks. "Your father, though..."

"Yeah? What's up, Kyrie?"

She glances over to the newest stranger and Nero's eyes follow- before he notices she's looking at V. That weirdo? Nero's eyes narrow a bit, realizing he's reading a book on... wait, that book looks very familiar. In fact, something about him is familiar, but he's not sure what it is.

_What does he have to do with my father?_

"I don't mean to notice," Kyrie murmurs and Nero gets the idea that she's trying to keep her voice low for some reason, "...but that man, V. The one who hired Mister Dante- Have you seen him before?"

"No." He frowns. "Why?"

Kyrie bites her bottom lip as if she's worried about something. "It's just... he looks **familiar**."

Nero does a double-take before he glances back at her. "You too, huh? Even if it's the first time we've met him." _And threatened me to leave back at Fortuna City._ His mind dryly supplements. _What the hell was that about?_

"So it isn't just me? Then that's the problem." Kyrie's voice lowers to a whisper. "Why does he feel familiar to the both of us?"

Nero falls silent, allowing her to continue.

"Do you remember that Shadow panther we saw earlier?" Ah, the black panther that might kill him should he approach that creature? "And that hawk we saw?"

"Yeah. Griffon, right?" Nero slowly nods- and he can see Credo carefully flipping the page of his book, but his eyes shift to glance at them. And Nero knows he's listening in on the two of them; a part of him believes he also harbors suspicions about V that he would not like to say out loud. But Kyrie vocalizes it for a good majority of the time, so there was no need for Credo to repeat himself. Nico too- though she doesn't say a peep. Whatever they talk about stays with them and that, Nero admits, is something he respects.

"...I felt a very familiar set of arcane from him."

Nero frowns. _V has an arcane familiar to them? There's no doubt she's right. I did feel a dark arcane from V-_ when he pointed his useless as hell cane at me. _And again when that panther and that hawk came out... But it did feel like Father's- wait, Father's arcane?_ He perks up a bit. _His- no way. That can't be-_

"Don't mind me asking," Credo glances over to them, quietly shutting his book. "But didn't you mention at some point your father has a complex arcane? Something like two elements working together as one- they work together, to only oppose the other who possess the opposite?"

"Yeah." And Nero should have known if he sensed any members of his family are near. He definitely knew Dante's arcane with his healing, warming fire- that was how he came into Rock Goldstein's home earlier. "I think he got whatever ran in my Grandfather's blood. ...what's the arcane V has that makes it feel familiar?"

"I think it's-"

They suddenly lurch, nearly catching themselves as Nico instantly slams on her brakes. "What the- NICO!?" Nero glares at her, but she is caught off-guard by something. And right when Credo’s thoughts come in too! "I swear to God, you are literally the craziest driver I have ever known-"

"Hey! Don't blame it on my driving!" She lamely indicates to the view, "But do you mind? I can't drive anywhere without having these things around!"

"Those things being-" And Nero groans loud, hanging his head and hitting against his car seat after seeing why Nico stopped. He sees it. Credo stares and just flatly stares at Nero. Kyrie, on the other hand, thins her lips in concern while Nico lets out a frustrated huff, seriously about to chuck her wrench at someone. "-oh no **why** are these shitty monsters back...?"

"What happened?" Trish approaches them- and Nero knows the adults (yeah, it's separated by age group at the moment, so what?) are now approaching and they see the series of ugly looking monsters- the flying magic leeches- make their appearances along with those roots. "...they came this far!?"

"And we barely got in the outer parts of the city-" Nico was about to continue when they hear the door kick open.

"Dante!" Trish cries out in surprise, causing mostly everyone to do a double-take. Nero is baffled at seeing- no, he feels how blazed Dante is. Like years ago- "What are you-"

"So we just need a pathway to get through?" Dante's voice floats outside and Nero sees Lady take out her pistols and follows him. "That I can **happily** provide. I was about to get bored sitting back there! Hey, Lady! Do you have-"

And Nero was forced to a literal double-take when he sees the black-haired gunswoman take out a larger firearm- a bazooka!? Y _eah, that looks very familiar. Is that-_

"I'll handle Kalina Ann, you have Ebony and Ivory." Lady cocks her large weapon as the two step out of the trailer. It's more of these creatures and they keep approaching them- and Nero glances over to Credo, who fiercely nods as the two dash from their seats, grabbing their respective weapons they managed to hide in the trailer.

And he feels it- the same immeasurable energy he's felt blaze through both mercenaries once before they took down The Order of the Sword. Nero fights to keep his smile down, but he can't. _Just like before._

Lady continues to tell Dante, "Unlike you, I do remember who borrowed my weapons and has either broken them or didn't pay me back for them-"

"Shut up, shut up, I get it!" Dante groans, outstretching his hand. "But I'm not taking the ladies out for a spin-" A series of flames blaze through the mercenary's hand, forming into a broadsword. It materializes with a flash of **light** , allowing Dante to catch it with such ease and skill. Then he twirls it, flecks of fire vanishing before clutching the sword with his other hand, keeping his hold steady. “Rebellion’s been itching to fight since last night, so might as well let him have it, huh?”

And Nero is still in awe years later, silently wanting to be near that light once more. He sees his tattoos glow before he lets out a small, silent smirk, thankful for one other thing. Even if it was a flash of light, he knows its familiar pulse- his grandmother has it too.  _It's not just my grandparents or Father I can sense as family..._

"Make a pun about Rebellion and I will happily shoot your face off." Lady snidely smirks before the monsters snarl, lunging for them. And she shoots back at them with her pistols, making little to no effort in reloading her ammo and arcane. "Just like that stupid poppy playlist you have on your phone!"

"But you enjoy hearing them!"

“Yeah, only the rock music playlist!”

“Aw, you’re calling my music tastes tacky? That’s mean of you.” Dante pretends to pout, but his grin reappears when he slashes the demons with one fell swoop- fire scorching the magic seeping demons. Then he glances back at her, cocking his head at the monsters that screech for more reinforcements. "Come on, Lady, let's have a little fun." His smirk grows ever sharper, devious and delighted. "Shall we dance?"

"Oh hell **yes** we are." Lady cackles as she opens fire, her fire arcane fusing with her bullets before riddling the monsters to ashes.

And Nero silently gulps, hearing a click of heels joining him and Credo before seeing Trish join them.

"...I'm impressed." Credo quietly murmurs. "They didn't change, years later.”

"And scared." Trish quietly murmurs and Nero realizes his lightening arcane is tittering with nervous energy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah." Nero shakily nods. "I'm okay."

Trish too has her two pistols out, but her eyes are more trained on Dante. Then she looks over to Nero's glowing arm before facing Nero. Something akin to concern flashes in her. "...do you want me to tell Dante that he's your uncle? And that you’ve been searching for him too?"

Nero pauses. And then he closes his eyes.

It feels the same- the same emotions he's felt years ago when he first discovered it. Nero snuck around in his grandfather’s study one night and then he finds a family album that has not been disturbed- and he takes it back to his room. And then he sees a somewhat familiar face that isn’t from his grandparents or his father- it was Dante’s. He can tell it was him from those blue eyes- and the reasons why he wanted to be so near to the stranger who saved his life years ago return, but with a very heavy, slow growing realization of **why** didn't he say something sooner.

Yet he felt bad, silently keeping it all in from his grandparents and his father. It was months after he found out that he finally spilled it all- to Kyrie. Then to Credo. Then to Nico. And then Trish. Only they knew of Nico’s shocking discovery and they didn't say anything about it to his Father- for a really good reason. A similar idea ran though and he doesn’t tell his grandparents anything either.

 _I really don't think my father needs to know, not after he's decided to isolate himself. He needs to battle his own demons and gets better before I plan to tell him..._ And he'll apologize to his Father and grandparents when he gets the chance, but he suspects it isn't going to be easy. Not after this mess is cleaned, repaired, and rebuilt.

Nero still didn't say anything, even through the years he grew up, graduated. He knows both Credo and Trish are worried about this. Kyrie is sharp enough to get what Nero is trying to get at- Credo already knew, yet promised to fall silent. Nico has kept mum, not even mentioning a peep to her uncle about it. And Trish has her motivations to keep silent- she’s the second mother Nero has and protecting him is important.

"Not yet." Nero shakes his head, slowly fueling his arcane. "Not until we get close to Albus Tower. Then I'll tell him... but in my terms." He knows. His arm has been subtly glowing with the familiar warmth he should have grown up with when Dante was around. And he really wants Dante to know how horrible he felt years ago- he was only trying to protect him from more hurt and grief. Then they can fulfill that promise Dante made to his birth mother and find where the ever loving hell his father disappeared to so Dante can help him recover.

And now Nero wants to do the same- but with silent prayers that his family are alive. _Please be safe, please be alive, everyone-_

"Hey, brat!" And his eye twitches, hearing that dreaded nickname Dante gave him. He refuses to admit it makes him delighted to know at least his uncle thinks of him as someone worthy to challenge him. "I can feel you wanting to join- come on in! While the monsters are at it!" Then he turns around and cocks his head, noticing the other two with him. "You too- both of you! Lady and I don't mind!"

At least he’s found one that they have lost for a long time. It’s just a matter of time before they rescue the city and their family.

"Aw, you sure?" And Trish's concern whiplashes back to her faux vixen-like smirk. "It looks like you and Miss Lady have things covered-"

"I swear, Trish, if you don't get your ass and help us with the arcane you claim to have-" Lady seethes. "I will place you as one of the top tiered people on my shit list!"

Nero gapes his mouth, but Credo silently groans. "Miss Trish. What did you do..."

"Feisty and a delight. No wonder my cousin enjoys having her around." Trish laughs, taking out her own pistols. "I think I'm going to have **so** much fun with Lady. Especially if she keeps at it like this-"

"Please no. Not now! For the love of whatever deity exists, please do not make me scarred for life again." Nero groans, recalling the one time he walked in on his grandparents- his fucking grandparents (in no thanks to the arcane and their slow aging)- about to get it on and Nero screamed for his dear life. If he understands his aunt's wily ways and has heard the stories- yeah, no. (Arcane magic can't even scrub his mind off those images.)

"Oh kid." Trish chuckles, gesturing for him to come. "Just burn your nervousness off for now, will you? Your lightening might make our only ride explode if you're not careful."

"She's right." Credo chuckles, a thin smile on his lips as he prepares his sword. "Let's show Dante how much we've changed- shall we?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do that." And kick his ass later- before telling his uncle everything that went wrong in this city? That sounds like a good plan to him.

He feels his own sword rumble, his own arcane surging it, bringing it to life. Then he and Credo dash towards the others who still battling the monsters just to clear the path. "All right, Red Queen. Let's rock!"

* * *

He hears the snarls of rancor before they were cut off with blazes of the blazing fire. And then he hears the loud cheers from Dante. V softly smiles, for once, opting to stay in since Dante and Lady have both silently offered to clear the path to the Albus Tower. Kyrie and Nico are both in the car, doing something that does not have to deal with fighting, but wanting to help the group on their own. V decides to stay back and let them deal with the monsters. 

 _Though I doubt we will get to the tower by tonight._ He silently treks a path in mind that will be the fastest. _But that’s fine. That is enough time to know them all better, especially Dante._

Then he feels the sharp, crackling arcane Nero possess and V closes his eyes, feeling a headache reeling in. He draws any reserved arcane to ease it- and it feels familiar for him. It allows him to restrain all annoyances and reservations. _That boy, he claims to know Dante better. But what does he know? He doesn't know Dante like I do._

He tried so hard not to kill the boy with his shadow arcane earlier. But his beloved Kyrie is there and he stops, knowing once upon a time, he’s lost someone so close to him. He refuses to let anyone suffer like this again. From the looks of it, Nero does not trust him. And that is fine; V would rather like it to be like this. Nobody should know who he really is.

_It should- despite not being close to him before all of this. Nero senses something is up. What could I do to distract him from noticing my true motives? From him and his allies knowing why I’m here in this form?_

V's eyes narrow, closing his eyes before he senses it-

-the cold, ice chill that his other half resides in. It's far. Yet he feels it. They are in Red Grave, after all. Albus Tower is miles away, yet to him, it is near. It slumbers, waiting within its icy fortress, keeping its slumbering inhabitants still in tact, encased in ice for their safety. Griffon is going to take another minute or so, returning with some news about the survivors and the monsters they might encounter (but V will not say a thing about the people who were thought to be dead shrouded in ice, sleeping).

The monsters are sensing their presence, and they will be drawing their attacks towards them. Survival will be thin, but V will not let this happen.

 _Dante... it seems you are close to these people. If they are to die, you will not be yourself and I do not want you to disappear again. To turn away from-_ He tightens his jaws. He's heard what Dante had to deal with in that job in Fortuna City when he pretended to be asleep. And he could have told Dante everything is fine, he is here now, he'll drop this form before fusing with the other he casted away to this city.  _I **refuse** to let you go again, not again, not after-_

He takes in a deep breath, realizing for a moment his form is about to falter. He closes his eyes, silently taking in a deep breath to calm himself, and feels his form being stabilize once more.

His emotions are now like a storm: incoming, slow all because of the one mercenary he’s been seeking out this entire time. The carefully built walls he’s built slowly chips away and he knows if he isn’t careful, his other arcane will unravel and everything that he has built up will be for naught, and this form will wear away and reveal parts of his real form. _Dante. Do you have any idea-_ He grips his cane. _**Any** idea, what you do to me? Years later and I finally found you, with my answers to all of the many questions I have- do you have any clue how much I’ve ached for you?_

The dreams should tell Dante enough. And if they can get the chance to rest-

He can feel the beast quietly wake, rumbling silently.

 _...no. Do not think about it._ The draconic blue eyes flash open, a low growl responding and he faintly frowns, eyes still closed. He knows why the beast growls. _No! Not yet. Not... yet._

There is an affronted snarl, but he knows it will remain restrained until the time is right. He can only control this side as long as he could before it falls out of control, and then-

-then what?

 _No, by then, we should arrive. And then I can..._ And he opens his eyes, his dark ones swirl into orbs of blue. These he’s managed to lose control of- ah well, it will be better than no sight.

"...I hope you know our arrangement, Dante." He quietly murmurs. He knows it too well. The man said he will be his bodyguard. Yet he knows what will really happen- but let time take its toll-

_...and these monsters threaten to overtake everything I have sheltered. I need to act quick. You did promise to protect me, didn’t you, **my dear brother?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Everybody waiting for the fall of man_   
>  _Everybody praying for the end of times_   
>  _Everybody hoping they could be the one_   
>  _I was born to run, I was born for this_
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Whatever It Takes, Imagine Dragons**


	9. Crush, crush, Raze and rush, Seize, fight for your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the deal about the city: I have little to no clue if there’s a map of the actual Red Grave City. The last I checked, there is no such thing as Albus Tower since I made it up and I am legit BSing this as I go along. Point is, let’s just pretend this is an AU of Red Grave City.
> 
> Yay. -.-

 

**_"'My request,"' The Son barely keeps his voice steady, 'Is for you to help me destroy a curse.'_ **

**_"The Man in Red frowns, 'There is no such thing as a single curse- what sort of request is this?'_ **

**_"'One that has to do with my father.' The Son continues, not giving up. 'He is a cold-hearted man, wanting power for a reason he doesn't say to others. But he has transformed into something demonic- and has slain those who have attempted to kill him. In return, I was the only survivor, this woman next to me has lost her magic. The Maiden told me you are the only one who can help defeat this curse, so I have come far to find you. Please, I can give you this valuable item in return for returning my home and father to normal.'_ **

**_"The Man in Red glances over at his silent companion, who nods in agreement. before he nods, gently taking the necklace from the boy's hands._ **

**_"'Very well. I can help you.' The Man in Red nods, gesturing to the other woman next to him. 'She can help me defeat this curse your home is suffering with. Let us go; you can tell me what happened along the way.'_ **

**_"And so the Man in Red and his companion join The Son, The Woman, and The Maiden back to the kingdom._ **

**_"Yet, as they begin their trek, they fail to notice someone else watching over the party, its eyes on the Son and The Man in Red."_ **

 

* * *

 

Kyrie smiles when she hears the very familiar rev of Nero's Red Queen.

"If they make a mess at my car, the kid'll be paying for every bit of damage." Nico grimaces, but she looks to Kyrie, who is looking over Argus' notes. "Sorry for havin' to help me organize this bullshit while we wait. Looks like there's a storm out there, and it ain't a pretty one."

"It's okay!" Kyrie shakes her head. "Anything to do while the others take care of those demons- I can't fight, remember?"

"Yet you can heal."

She nearly gasps before heaving a quiet sigh of relief. V chuckles, leaning over to the two ladies with an apologetic glance. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, Miss Kyrie. Miss Nico." The mechanic nods back at him.

"It's fine! Really, Mister V." The brunette smiles, returning to the notes. She looks up to see the monsters summon another wave. "In all of the years I have read about these demons and monsters that plague this world, I have never seen these some like these."

"Eh, my shitty Daddy has heard of 'em." Nico chirps in relief, holding a document before handing to Kyrie. "But you know why? They might've wanted to use them for 'world domination' and all of that. The magic sucking isn't a new thing; it's just not a thing for them to use until- well, now."

Kyrie reads over the notes that were well-written- describing their looks, features, how they are recreated and how much arcane they can absord before they mutate. V reads them with her, but he asks, "Miss Nicoletta, perchance, do you mind if I ask you about something?"

"Nah, go ahead! Also, call me Nico, that other name sounds too frilly." Nico shrugs, placing the stacks of paper back in the notebook. "What's up?"

"Have you met Dante before?"

Kyrie glances over, surprised to hear this. Nico too, but then she hums, "Once. You might have heard us talk about it few times, but the four of us were kidnapped by a buncha cuckoo nutjobs. Then Dante and Lady came bustin' in, saved us before we were all used as sacrifices for the cult of... of- damn, what's the name of that crazy cult?"

"The Order of the Sword." Kyrie responds. "I remember it still. Not only we were trying to escape, but we thought we were going to be killed. It was my first time meeting Mister Dante and Miss Lady. They were so kind and helped up- that is if not counting how Mister Dante was back then."

"Ah yeah... that." Nico frowns, recalling that it was something Nero had been adamantly curious about. "I think Uncle Rock told me Dante really kicked himself over it- said it was not his favorite job to look back on. Something about regretting not saving Nero's mom's life when he wanted to. It's why the brat's a bit worked up, but I can't blame him. Nor can I blame Dante- he really did want to bring that lady to the nearest hospital. She did make him promise somethin' but I don't know what she asked him."

V frowns a bit, gripping his cane.

"But you know," Kyrie hums, recalling how Nero was when they left the trailer for their break earlier, "He did tell me Dante said for Nero to find him when he grew older. I didn't think much of that until now."

"Ah? Why's that?" The other woman perks. "Is that brat still peeved at Dante?"

"He was, but not anymore. I believed the two of them managed to settle that part." Kyrie muses- relieved her boyfriend won't make any more enemies. "There is his own matter of showing off in front of him. You know, it might not seem like it, but he wants to impress him."

"Like- Okay, okay, I gotcha." Nico cackles, seeing Nero swing his sword into action before his lightening arcane fries the enemies. "That I can't blame him for! I mean, they **are**... Eh, you get the point-"

"They are what?" V curiously asks, earning the ladies' attention again. "Forgive me for intruding- but just to sate my own curiosity, finish your thought. I will not tell the boy you mentioned this to me."

Kyrie looks at him worried, her eyes nervously looking at him. "...well, perhaps." She twiddles her hands out of fear-

-fear?

"And I will not do anything to cross him, nor will I make an effort to." V continues and Nico frowns a bit, not sure either where to do about this. He thinly chuckles, "I don't bite."

Kyrie pauses for a second- before she makes her decision. Something about him tells Kyrie to not tell him, but a part of her wants to trust him.

So trust him she does.

"...if you don't tell Nero or my brother of my thoughts." Kyrie sighs, trying to form her words well. How can she say it without her other bothering thoughts about this stranger? "...well, there is a resemblance between him and Mister Dante. It wasn't obvious when we were young, but when I look at them now, they... well, they're related."

"Related?" V nonchalantly asks.

"Yeah, but the kid's too scared to say a thing- kid found out on his own. I know why he doesn’t wanna tell the Mister and Miss- he’s scared they might bawl their eyes out." Nico huffs, crossing her arms. “He's more scared of tellin' his socially stunted Father about this- sayin’ how his Father might go ballistic or insane! I dunno, but I can't blame him for keeping that to himself! Think about it: you get saved by someone who you look up as a hero, and then turns out you're actually related to him. Shove him with very obvious issues that his family doesn’t want him to get involved in and well, ya got trouble.”

V narrows his eyes, silently taking this in.

“And on top of that, he felt bad for not saving his mom, but I think she knew she was... okay!” And Nico huffs, shaking her head. “Sorry! Moving on. It's heavy, but sorta inspiring?"

"If not for one problem." Kyrie murmurs, worry etched in her eyes. "...Nero's only told me this because he was scared I would leave.”

“But ya never did.” Nico points out, glancing at her. “Nero didn’t leave you either- says he loves and cares a lot about you.” She blinks, seeing Kyrie’s face tint a bit pink- and Nico chuckles. “Sorry, but it’s obvious you two are so much in love with each other from the moment you both met!”

Kyrie flusters a bit- before she sighs, a small, fond smile appearing with her blushes. “It’s... well, you’re right. But I never left his side after that incident- and many others. Neither did Credo. We both refuse to."

“Dedicated to each other, huh?” Nico leans back in her seat, stacking the papers. “Band among brothers... I guess given what happened to us, no wonder he’s scared of you leaving him and vice versa.” It was a feeling Kyrie knows a bit too well- those nights made her frightened her friends and family will leave her. Yet they stayed. Nero hugged her on the nights of her nightmares, telling her that he's there and she's alive.  
She tightens her fist. Nero had told her it was fine if people knew about it now- it was supposed to be kept secret years ago, but when Nero found out, it was slowly out in the open. "...but I know his family suffered from another loss- three decades ago."

V falls silent.

Nico straightens up. "Wait. I think- isn't it that incident about one of their sons being kidnapped?" This gains Kyrie's and V's attention, but the mechanic rambles, "Look, I only knew about it because Credo had me help look for articles about the incident. And you were right- it was literally kept out of the press! But I didn't think-"

"It was kept out of the presses?" V asks, confused.

"Yeah! Like you'd think anyone related to Sparda would appear on the news or somethin'." Nico continues, looking lost. "Or someone like Eva. Either one- they could have just sent out a missing person info about their lost son."

"Why was it kept out?"

Nico shrugs. "I dunno. I asked Credo, but he doesn't know either. Asking the brat's outta of the question. And definently not to his dad or his grandparents! I think that was the last thing we wanted to do- pry open any more grief. I think that’s why Nero refused to ask about it- he really didn’t want to hurt anyone else."

V's lips thin, eyes narrow as he turns to look at the floor.

She then looks back to see the others move forward, monsters slowly disintegrating out of the way with bouts of fire, light, lightening- "Say Kyrie? What does that have to do with Dante, out of all people?"

"I... I'm not sure, but a part of me knows Dante is that missing child." Kyrie muses. She doesn't notice V shifting closer, eyes now glancing at her. "This morning, Trish said he was kidnapped, was supposed to die, but he survived. His memories are missing, but Trish knows him. So it would make sense for me to think- am I making any sense?"

"Well, yeah." Nico leans back, surprised. "But the thing is, Dante has no clue. Do you think he'll react well? He did live a life outside here for decades. Even made himself known as a merc." The mechanic frowns. "Wonder why it took this long for Nero to discover all of this?"

“I- hm.” Kyrie frowns. "...that is odd. Do you think the lack of information was intentional?"

Nico lets out a huff. "If that's the case, then well. ...guess who's gonna be pissed. It ain't yer boyfriend. Nor is it gonna be his grandparents- they might be more relieved to know their missing son's alive. Trish's already done that."

They both know. Nero has mentioned it before. (Yet V grows silent, taking this information in as he listens.)

"I know." The brunette gently bites her bottom lip in concern. "...if he found out, on top of what's happening here..."

"Yeah. Where **is** Nero's dad?" Nico blinks. "I just realized- shouldn't he have noticed right about now what's just happened in Red Grave City?"

Kyrie stills. "I... don't know. I'm not- I wonder if the others are okay?"

Nico opens her mouth-

-to only hear something hit against the front of the trailer and Nico groans. "What the- Ah hell, seriously!? Is it the brat or your stupid brother!? I'm gonna kick their sorry asses if they so smeared this baby!"

V lets out a small laugh. “You seem to be familiar with this trailer.”

“Well, that depends on how bad the damages are.” Nico huffs, standing up. “Besides, sounds like there’s less screamin’ and more shouting- oh yeah! I want to know which sorry asshole slammed one of those mooks to the Winnebago!”

Kyrie giggles, hearing the familiar voices return. It’s either Credo or Nero- they are both going to get the tail end of Nico’s ire anyway. "Then let's find out... shall we?"

* * *

"I just realized," Lady quips. "Those monsters are just like the ones back at that island. The arcane sucking is starting to get on my nerves though."

Credo looks to see Lady's wounds knit together before Trish finishes her healing. The gunswoman, on the other hand, looks back at the piles of corpses that lay and slowly disintegrate. Dante looks the same, only his wounds healed and he looks up to her with a rather exhausted look. Nero, on the other hand, glances over at them before turning back to the pile of dead monsters.

"It still feels like shit when we finish every battle." Dante grumbles. "I mean, we had to pry some of them out of Nero- and we're not even near the tower!"

"I know, I know."

"Forgive me for asking," Credo carefully asks, "What do you mean by that? Have you fought these things before?"

"Yeah... and no. Well, it's part of our jobs, and these monsters don't exactly sap our energy as much as before." Lady glances back at them before gesturing to the beaten horde. "Hey, Dante. Doesn't it remind you a bit of that demon horde we had to beat up before entering into some idiot island years back?"

Dante blinks before he chuckles, "Yeah... Mallet, right? Where this one idiot resided, thinking he can take all the arcane and sucking the world dry. He send in... god, it was such a stupid name."

"What, were they called something like 'Seven Deadly Sins'?" Nero cracks a grin. "Or something like it could have come from an anime of sorts?"

Credo groans. Leave to his friend to make such a wise cracking remark. _Of course he'll take after Dante's snarky personality._ But the awkward chuckle from both mercenaries leaves the two boys staring at them.

It's Nero who tries to backtrack this- but without bursting into laughter. "...Wait."

"You were right, so don't expect anything original." Lady's hand covers her face, shaking her head. "It's so stupid!"

"It's an extremely shitty name." Dante groans, bowing his head. "And they just thought with their grubby little heads, _'Let's go and do even more property damage while we're just fucking about! And what's that message we're supposed to- ooooh, shiny thing!!'_ Can you think of anything worse than those nasty little goblins who have the tendencies of a cat?"

Credo holds back his laughter at the Gollum-like impersonation Dante tacked on the image of goblin-like demons attacking him and Lady. As horrible as it was, the thought makes him amused. Nero, on the other hand, has little to no way of holding back any manner of respect as he bursts laughing. Trish chuckles and then Credo gives in, trembling with laughter. Dante and Lady glance at each other before they share a rather relieved smile.

"It's nice to know we can find humor at a time like this." Trish laughs, her arcane ceasing when Lady’s wounds are healed.

Dante shrugs, a smile slitting his face. “Hey, you gotta laugh in the worst of times.”

“I don’t know if it applies when you meet face to face with a more powerful boss.” Trish huffs in relief, turning to notice Nico and Kyrie approach them. "Hey! Anything happen?"

"Yeah." Nico rolls her eyes, pointing her wrench at Nero. “You-”

“It was Credo!” Nero instantly balks and Credo flatly glares at him. Though he stares at Nico with a glare of his own. “I still have a bitching to do about your driving-”

"You're selling me out!?" Credo is offended- _Seriously, Nero!?_

“Oh shut it, brat!”

"While we let the children argue,” V deadpans, approaching the others. Then he glances to the slowly emptying street. "Considering how much all of you have done just to clear a path..."

“It’s a lot of monsters, V.” Dante muses, eyes on him. “Why didn’t you step in?”

V thinly smirks, not responding to this.

"Odd, I thought you can fight- shadow magic, right?" Lady glances at the black-clad man. "Unless you're conserving your energy for something else?"

V nods. "You can say so. I’m waiting for the opportune moment to utilize- the shadow arcane takes a while to recover. Especially since not too long ago, I have used it to summon my familiars.”

"Ah!" Dante snaps his fingers. "Griffon, right?" V nods. "Right, looks like we have a second to regain our strength." The mercenary stands before seeing Nero approach him. Credo and Kyrie are behind him, the brunette man handing Nico his sword for her to inspect while she rants to him about repairs. There are some ichor from the monsters they fought, but she's wiping his sword nice and well. "So, kid. You okay? How was that-"

"I never thought I can get any fighting in, but I'm pumped!" Nero smirks, beating his own chest. He lands Red Queen down and Dante silently laughs at how semi-bulky it looks. "Maybe you can show me a few moves or two, old man."

"I would, but do you really have to call me 'old man'?" Dante echoes, sounding a bit offended. "Kid, I'm... no, wait, I'm much older than you by like what? More than twenty years?"

"I'm eighteen. Do the math." Nero cackles and Dante glares at him. "Unless mental math isn't a forte of yours?"

"Shut up." Though he too quips a smile when he hears the others laugh. V, despite his slight annoyed disposition, quirks a smile and Dante silently sighs in relief. "At my day and age, I'm not sure what use math has for someone like me."

Nero scoffs.

"HEY, HEY, THERE YOU GUYS ARE!"

Credo literally looks up as the new intrusion came from the sky- and he notices a large blue hawk diving their way past them before cackling at them. "What the-"

"Oh my God, it's a bawkin' chicken." Nico groans, noticing that the hawk gleefully lands and perches on the top of the Winnebago. "Okay, before that stupid little bird decides to poop on my car-"

"Chicken?" Credo is so confused, and so are Trish and Lady. "I thought it was-"

"A hawk, a... friend of mine. And he must have come back with news." V notices Dante grimacing. Then he glances at Lady and Trish. "You two look confused."

"Well... no, never mind." Lady frowns before quietly murmuring, "Why does the name sound familiar...?"  
Dante shrugs, but it makes him wonder too. "Come on. Let's pick at him and see if we can find the fast route to the... the- what's the name of that place-"

"Albus Tower." Trish tilts her head in confusion, looking at the direction Griffon flew by. "Did you just say that Griffon is your a friend, V?"

V nods, narrowing his eyes. "He is more of a familiar- but he is the only one who can talk to other beings. Is there a reason why you're asking?"

"No! I'm just... baffled." This seemed to satisfy V, but Credo can hear Trish murmuring, "That's... impossible. But how?"

"How what?" Credo quietly asks and Trish's eyes narrow, noticing to her relief it's Credo who asks. He has stepped back to talk to her, as low as they can. The others decide to kee conversing, leaving the two be. "Miss Trish, is something bothering you?"

"Familiars do not talk. Unless its creator or owner states otherwise with a contract or as a condition- and I know we do not have contracts with any monsters or demons..." Trish murmurs. "They have a sentient mind of their own, making them impossible to control. And I know of one thing." Her eyes glance to Credo. "I know only one person who can do this such thing. I thought it only for..."

Credo is lost. "...I hate to ask, but who?"

Trish doesn't say anything, her eyes pinned on V. "Credo. I know there are other things in your mind, but I need a favor. Do you mind digging something up for me?"

The brunette man smirks, narrowing his eyes. Information digging is in Credo's forte- as he learned it from his parents prior to their death. While Kyrie learned the arts of healing and amplification, Credo utilizes his own light arcane to modern technology and fighting. "I was hoping when you'd ask. Who do you want me to find out on?"

If it was Lady, he would not be surprised. But if it's who he thinks she wants him to look up-

"V." Trish quietly murmurs. Of course, it's the mysterious ones. "Find out everything you can. Something about him bothers me... it's as if he knows things we don't."

"I'll be cautious." Credo nods before hearing Kyrie call for him. "I won't tell the others either."

"All right." Trish glances over to Dante, who is talking to V. "I know Dante trusts this man, Lady can barely talk to him, but I can't. It could be his arcane, or his personality, or... something. But there is something about him that I literally can not pin down, but he feels familiar."

 _Then Kyrie isn't the only one who has reservations._ Said man glances over to see Kyrie healing Nero while hearing Nico ask (demand) questions about the thing that Credo slammed to the car by accident. _Should I tell her about this?_

"Do you want me to let you know later?" Credo quietly asks.

Trish nods before tapping her cellphone that is strapped to her belt. "Make sure to find it before we reach Albus Tower."

"I'll try." Maybe before, given that nobody finds out what he's up to. "But if you're not around and I find out, may I have your permission to tell someone else?"

Trish pauses. Then she sighs, hands on her hips. "At least pass the information to someone else you and I trust. I do not want V finding out we're snooping and trying to do research on him."

"Understood."

"Hey!" The two glance up to see Dante gesture to them. The others are beginning to trail their way back to the trailer, Nero and Kyrie just joining up to them while Nico jogs up to the side of the Winnebago. "We're about to head out- Griffon's gonna talk to us in the car!"

"Got it!" Trish calls back before glancing to Credo. "Remember-"

"I think I know who to tell." Credo quietly responds before Trish starts to head off. Then he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before feeling an elbow nudge him. Instead of letting go, Credo just grumbles, "Nero."

"You okay?" His friend asks, sounding worried. "You look stressed."

"Credo?" And he glances to see Kyrie look at him. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

Though he's pretty certain it won't be long before one of them finds out what Trish asked for him to do.

_Ah, it's not like things will be just as horrible on the way there, would it?_

* * *

"Watch your turns-!"

Nico makes a rather sharp turn that nearly makes them jolt. Dante tries not to laugh at Nero sputtering out incoherent curses. But it wasn’t him who is screaming at the driver.

"For the love of-" And another rapid, sharp turn and Dante silently swears Credo is trying not to scream in anger.

“Sorry, you were sayin’ Credo??”

And he feels the spike of anger coursing through Credo’s light arcane. Normally, he would be scared of that but surviving Nico’s driving is on the top of everyone’s list. In fact, that’s... including the normally stoic V. On wow. So he is scared of something, after all.

"Nicoletta Goldstein.” Credo’s anger grows with his seething irritation. “I swear, I did not teach you to drive this recklessly!"

The first response any other arcane user would be to run. Instead, Nico busts out laughing. "Well, duh, don't you think I know that!? We're sorta busy over, trying to get them close to the Tower!" Said mechanic cackles, glancing at them in the other back set. "Ya'll okay back there!?"

Of course, the one absolute blessing Nico has is being very immune to how sensitive their arcanes are. It also explains how hilarious brisk and giddy she is when she brushed off Credo’s anger. Said guy, by the way, is about to pop a vessel from his response.

"Well, that’s great. But we’re trying to make sure select people doesn't get motion sick!" Lady calls out, trying not to laugh as Dante glares at her. Then they hear squawking and they notice it's Griffon. "What are **you** panicking about?"

"The fucking hell is this driving!?" The hawk squawks, trying to position himself so he doesn't get affected by the drine. "How can you all stand this!? I’m starting to get dizzy over here!!"

"You and me both." Nero dryly grumbles only to yelp as Nico smacks him on the head, one hand still on the wheel. "OW!"

"You're next, chicken!" Nico calls out, "And I'll happily clobber you!"

"Griffon." V's voice cuts through before Griffon garbles out something like a loud curse. "What did you find?"

"Ah! Yeah, about that!" Griffon's head shifts over, fluffing his feathers. "I have a literal bone to pick with you on sending me out there among the wolves! What were you thinking!?"

"Trying to find an easy way through this city without getting killed." Dante quips up his response and Griffon groans. "What? He did ask."

"And as the only familiar that can actually talk, I'm pretty pissed. And I didn’t ask for your response!” Dante rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat. “But whatever, what do I know what you humans do? And how can you deal with this shit driving!? I’m amazed you’re not passed out or something!”

“Oh, he did not too long ago,” Trish glances at Griffon with a very curious glance. “I’m just amazed he’s not flat out collapsed yet.”

“Ha ha ha, that happened earlier today.” He rolls his eyes, gesturing to Lady. “I wasn’t used to it earlier. But the more I think about it, the more I realize Nico’s driving is a bit like Lady’s-”

“Hey!” And he laughs, even as Lady swiftly kicks Dante’s legs. “I actually learned how to drive before I became a speed demon. You- Oh, do you really want me to start telling more embarrassing tales about your tales outside of being the legendary mercenary? Trish seemed to like them.” And she has a very wicked smirk. “Want me to tell our client every humiliating moment of your parties?”

Dante squawks, furiously shaking his head no. “Don’t you even-”

“So our hero has his moments he doesn’t want to share?” V chuckles, eyes narrowing in absolute interest. “On the contrary, I would like to know-”

“No, you don’t!” Dante seethes back. “Hey, chicken! Please tell me there’s a monster to beat up or something-”

“First of all,” Griffon squawks, glaring at Dante. “Do not call me chicken! Geez, what am I, emergency rations!? And second of all, you still want the bad news or the worse news about this city!?”

The adults grew silent before V’s eyes shift to Griffon, silently demanding him to start talking-

-and Dante shivers, but in the realization that he’s felt this before with those eyes V has-

-but he barely hears Griffon announcing that more monsters are now on their way, he doesn’t see any form of survivors that are outside the buildings, and that Albus Tower is still pulsating with its same state as it was before. Great.

“And what’s the worse news that you were mentioning?” Credo cuts in and everyone braces for it. Nico’s driving reduces to a very steady pace and Dante slowly suspects it’s because she wants to hear what else decides to launch their way.

“Er, well,” Griffon twitches his head a bit, “How can I put it like this- I took a sneak peek of Albus Tower. And uh... are you sure you want to head in there now? Cause- uh- lemme put it like this: most of you can fight well, I’m sure. But from the way this is heading and the amount of mooks that are heading your way in no thanks to how obvious your arcanes are-”

“Get to the point, birdie!” Lady’s eyes are twitching. “How bad is it!?”

“There’s a couple of large looking mooks blocking the entrance and I’m not sure, but you guys will be squished into bits if you decide to take them all today!” Griffon squawks, but they glance at each other, looking shocked. “I’m serious about this! Oh, and there’s more of those stupid ass monsters on the way, so you better find a place to either get rest or be eaten!”

“How about none of those and we’ll just take the weenies out?” Dante is not in the mood to rest or get eaten. Nor is he in the mood to even think about trying to stop; they just came to the city! From the looks from most of their faces, they are more than inclined to agree. “I mean- I know you mean well when you’re warning us, but I think it’s better if we just start dealing with these monsters on our own.”  
Griffon tries to protest.

“He’s right.” Lady glares at Griffon, crossing her arms. “If we’re going to go in Albus Tower, at least we need to have a plan to get in and out safely- at least without any form of fighting whatsoever.”

“It sounds like you have done this before.” Trish hums, crossing her legs. “Knowing your professions, this should be an easy thing. Right?”

“Normally.” Dante grimaces, glancing at Lady who wears the same concerned look. “It depends on what our jobs are, who our target is. ...but it’s not easy for some missions.”

“So... what was the longest you took to complete a job?” Nero decides to ask.

This earns Dante’s withering groan and Lady sighing, trying to find a way to summarize it in one sentence. “Well- yeah, that’s ...one week.” She grimaces.

“That’s too long!” The teen gawks.

Beating Mundus is up on his list of ‘nearly FUBARed’ jobs... had it not been for Dante making some sort of impromptu decision to seal the bastard’s arcane up and permanently making sure he is long gone. And Lady should know- she and Rock both saw this before Dante gave him the perfect send-off.

Dante scowls, recalling finding Mallet Island was a complete struggle itself (because the shithead Mundus decides to waste whatever godawful amount of arcane he’s stole just to conceal Mallet Island while trying to steal the Arcane Pool from the Council itself. What a vain bitch! He, Lady, and Rock are still salty about that). “Finding the guy we were supposed to take down took about a good three to four days. What happened after that came easy, but lots of monsters and demons. Whatever these are-” Dante gestures to outside, “-are easy! ...Except for the arcane sapping crap.”

“Fun.” He hears the slight sarcastic tone in his voice and the mercenary smirks. Nero just might make a mighty good merc with his attitude alone. “Sounds like an ideal life.”

“That depends,” Lady’s sharp smirk returns and Dante knows what’s coming next, “If your partner just so happens to be a lazy slob-”

“Hey! At least I treat people right!”

Trish laughs. And Dante can swear he feels V’s amusement brimming and he scowls further.

“Hey, chicken. How about the survivors?” Dante suddenly asks, knowing very well Credo requested him about it earlier. “Are there any? Even the ones inside the tower- can you tell?”

“Look Dante,” Griffon ruffles his feathers, huffing. “All I can say is I can only look for threats, not for people who live. Though if you ask, I’d say the chances of you finding anyone who dead might be slim; most of them ran off on the day this incident took place.”

So, essentially nothing.

“But I’m not sure unless you go in and find out-”

“Hey, fellas!” Nico calls out, car stopped and she gestures to- oh no.

There’s a swarm of them pattering about in the streets, flying about, the roots also snaring at the nearest living thing, but it’s also blocking up another path.

Again.

“And if... the view serves me right,” V quietly muses, noticing Albus Tower is a few miles away, “Albus Tower should be about- over there?”

Trish peers through before a low sigh escapes her. “Past more buildings, the bridge, the place where the bank used to be... yeah, that’s where it is. I would say- oh, I don’t know- a good... couple of miles off?”

“Great.” Dante groans. “And how many monsters are in this-”

A loud roar suddenly cuts them off- and they all notice a large, hulking demonic looking monster rampaging towards their direction. There are armor on its body, glowing horns that ebb off arcane magic- and it snarls when it sees the running Winnebago.

“Definitely more than that.” Trish deadpans, crossing her arms before staring at Dante. "So, Dante. Let's see how much of your experience lets you deal with this."

Said mercenary closes his eyes, trying not to think of ways to snark back at his lovely, wonderful, potentially murderous pistol wielding cousin.

“...more monsters, huh?” Credo groans, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. “Fantastic. How long will this take?”

Dante and Lady warily glance at each other, wondering if Morrison possess some form of third sense when he said this is not their typical three-day job.

“Remind me to text him and tell him we probably might not be back for few more days.” Lady grumbles and the mercenary silently agrees, running his hand through his hair.

“Told you so.” Griffon mocks and Dante resists the urge to grab it by its throat and throw him to the ground. “So. Wanna change your mind about barging into Albus Tower now?”

“Shut up.” Dante dryly grumbles, not wanting to ever admit to that chicken he is right about the timing because- well, as Dante’s luck presents it, it is absolute shit.

_Well. This is going to be **fantastic.**_

* * *

That large ass demon with the horns took some effort- but thankfully Nero was more than delighted to aid him- the kid has more energy to burn. Lady and Trish took care of the weenies- V decides to help the ladies this time. (Griffon has been forced to help. That made the others laugh.)

And Dante finally got to see the kid’s skill a bit more close. He even did a bit of teaching while he was at it- the kid’s sword technique is good, but not strong enough to take down the smaller enemies with one blow. Though it’s a good thing Credo also offered to help after taking the last of the tinier monsters out.  
In some odd way, Dante can’t help but think he has two kids to teach. He’s silently delighted to have some opportunities for someone to pass the torch onto... one of these days. He’s not ready to retire yet.

There’s too many problems in this world and Dante wants to help as much as he could.

_I have too much energy to burn before retirement happens._

By the time the monster (who called himself Gilgamesh and Dante resists to facepalm over the naming- what is with these monsters and their naming!? He’ll have to have a night ranting about this to Nevan and Ifrit when he and Lady stops by their place again) is defeated and dead, its valuable arcane source (the horns, gotta remember the horns) taken and placed away for Nico to inspect, Dante silently wonders if Nero’s gotten the blood to be a mercenary like him.

The kid’s familiar looking, but Dante isn’t sure as to how.

 

_"Is it just me or am I finally noticing how similar you both look to each other?"_

_"I have to admit, it is a bit uncanny. What do you think, Nero? Does he look like someone else you know?"_

 

 _Like who? All I know is that there’s Trish, my potential alive or dead parents, and I have a man who claims to be my twin brother I have little to no idea about except that he knows me and that... well, that’s obvious, isn’t it? And then there’s Nero. Who happens to look stupid familiar and I swear it’s coming to me, but I don’t know **how.**_ He silently screams in his head with frustration. In his actions, he decides the best way to convey it is just kicking whatever remains of Gilgamesh and it flies off to take down a struggling mook that tried to take off (but failed). _This is why I hate it when things get complicated! The more answers I get, the more questions I ask! At least give me **some** answers instead of dangling them in front of me!_

He stills when he hears a low chuckle and feels like he’s being watched-

 

**_"Oh? Yet you don't like when things are too easy. You do enjoy a challenge... and I'm here to give you one- I know you well, brother."_ **

 

-the fingers ghosting his back makes shiver again- _W_ _hat is it with this guy and doing this to me!? Are you driving me **mad!?**_

This makes Dante silently frustrated as he whirls around to find- again, nobody is behind him. _Am I- is it that asshole from-_

“You okay, Dante?” Nero calls out and he turns around again to see Nero and Credo look at him with confusion.

“Uh-yeah! Just... trying to vent out more stress.” Dante barely gets out, silently hoping they’ll get it and not ask anymore questions. Man he must look weird.

Thankfully they take it before they leave the now clearing streets- and Dante spies a root that’s about to make its sneak attack. Feeling a bit ire, he decides to take out Ebony and shoots it, hearing the high pitched squeal of its death before it burns away.

He gestures to the spot when Nero approaches him again, this time wondering what that shot was about. “Just a root! Don’t worry, it’s just one of those stupid roots we had to kill. Where’s Credo?”

“Went back to heal. That... Gilgamesh, right? That did a good number on him.” Though this doesn’t bring down the adrenaline in Nero’s face. He asks, “So this... is what being a mercenary feels like?”

“Don’t expect too much, kid. You’ll be disappointed much later.” Dante chuckles, twirling Ebony before placing her back.Then he notices how interested Nero is at his pistol. “Like the ladies?”

“What, is Lady good enough?” Nero jokes back before Dante presents the dual colored pistols. “I’m kidding. Whoa. They... wow, can I hold one?”

“Careful. Ebony’s a bit touchy so don’t set her off.” The mercenary nods, handing over the black one to Nero. “Pistols, custom-made by the famed Nell Goldstein.”

“Wow. No shit, these look awesome.” Nero is in awe- before he glances at him. “Did you name them?”

“Nope. Nell did before she passed. Rock branded their names for me.” He looks at Ivory with a subtle fond glint in his eyes. “If it wasn’t for them and Rebellion, I wouldn’t have made it this far.”

“Rebellion being your sword, right?” Nero asks, gingerly gripping Ebony and he feels it. The warmth of the fire arcane Dante wields- it’s a more comforting one that he hasn’t felt in years. “...this is awesome- much more polished than what Nico’s made! ...don’t tell Nico I said that.”

“My lips are sealed.” Dante chuckles, noticing how admired Nero looks at the black pistol. “Do you have one?”

“No! Are you kidding me?” The white-haired teen brightens in interest. “My Father would’ve killed me if he saw me handling one!”

 _Ah, his ever elusive Father. The one I promised his mother to help. Right. ...what about him?_ Dante just chuckles, narrowing his eyes at the thought of potentially angering Nero’s father... whoever he is. Ah well, this is for Nero’s good cause. “Well, your dad isn’t here at the moment. Why not let yourself have a bit of a fun with these and learn new things? It’ll help you in the long run.” He is silently relieved when Nero’s nervousness vanishes in thought of Dante’s idea. _There. Much better. It makes the job a bit more simple and lets the kid let out more of his worries._

“I didn’t think I was going to have lessons when I came here.” Nero sheepishly mumbles. “I just thought it’s all attacks and sword fights.”

“Nope! Unless you want one?” Dante jokingly offers, but he feels determination vibbing from Nero. “Okay, Nero. How about after this job I’ll teach you whatever skills you want to know? It looks like you got the basics all down.”

Nero nods before he sighs, “I learned basic fighting from my father before he isolated himself. Then Credo picked up and helped me get better with my skills in here and arcane- but it wasn’t enough.”

The mercenary allows Nero to continue- so he does.

“I even asked Trish to help me get stronger, even when my arcane didn’t match with hers. When-" He pauses before Nero continues, but this time at a different note. "-my Father. After you rescued us and we came home, he was really angry. I think he was angry at everyone- even me.”

“For being kidnapped?” Dante is baffled at this. “That was beyond your control! Why would he be pissed off at you?”

“Because I wasn’t strong enough to defend myself, for them, for-!” Nero stops before he sighs, taking a deep breath. Dante feels the lightening arcane surge with anger that wasn’t directed at him. “I had a goal in mind after that day: protecting Kyrie, Credo, Nico, my family. ...and finding a challenge- or someone like, I don't know, a mentor.”

 _A mentor?_ The mercenary silently wonders if Nero meant him. “Look, Nero. Whatever happened wasn’t in your realm of control- hell, it isn’t even in your dad’s! ...man, he sounds pretty terrible for blaming you for something he didn’t bother getting involved in. I mean, if I was in your father’s position, I really can’t blame you.” He pats Nero’s shoulders. “At least it gave you a goal in life.”

The teen blinks before he chuckles, looking down on the ground. “Thanks. ...You gave me some form of hope when I thought I wasn't going to have it. My grandparents try to tell me how he feels, but... well, I couldn't. I’m never going to understand him. I wanted to find you- probably because I felt much better when it came to that."

"And you chose me. Why not your dad?" He's getting confused by this. "Also... sorry, I honestly do not mean any offense, but your dad sounds like a complete douchebag." _No offense. But Nero’s father does sound like one. And I don’t mean that well._

And for a minute, he swears he hears a grunt of annoyed disapproval. But he brushes it off. There’s some noise in this city that can be attributed to the demons and monsters who like causing havoc.

Nero blinks for a minute before he laughs. It was rather harsh, but for Dante to admit it, it is the truth. "He is. I wish I know him better, but I can't. I can't. My dad isn't exactly the type for anyone to understand- there's a distance he places, even with me and my own family. I know why, he didn't exactly explain it himself, but I found out when my grandparents told me. ...but I just wished he'd stop being a prideful fuck-off. He didn't teach me how to get strong."

Dante falls silent, feeling so bad for Nero.

"But you did- after that day, you gave me the push I need to get stronger. And they know." Nero looks down at his tattooed arm and grips his fists. His lightening arcane ebbs of silent anger and frustration. "I know I can't rely solely on my family forever."

"That’s sort of harsh, don't you think?" Dante quietly responds. "You might not know the real reason why your father became the person he is-"

"But I do!" Nero glances to him with an unknown glance. "And it has to do with what my mom asked you to do- I mean, it sort of does. But in a weird way." Then he frowns, looking at Dante. “...that accident you were going to tell me about. What happened? You said you met your foster family.”

“Ah. Right.” _Way to change the subject, kid._ Dante looks towards the streets. “...it’s sparse. But I remember the events after I woke up.” He closes his eyes, trying to disperse the fragmented dreams and the variation he’s dreamt the night before. “...I remember waking up with so much pain. I woke up... and I was about to be crushed by the car. I know people were dead, but I didn’t look. All I cared about... was trying to get out.”

Then he sighs, looking at the skies. “Then Desmond found me among the wreckage. He pulled me out just in time and came with me to the hospital. ...that was when I first met them: Melissa and Lila. They were going to watch over me until someone came by and found me. I didn’t know who my family were at the time, where I was, or why I was even in the accident.” His brows furrowed, still lost on the last part. “But now that I know...”

“How long did it take for them to adopt you?” Nero quietly asks. “Since- well, back then, you didn’t know and you lost your memories.”

“It took a while.” Dante sighs, “A good couple of months, actually. Since I didn’t know who I really was nor didn’t have any legal documents at hand, I was presumed to have been left behind or orphaned- and at the time, I didn’t know my real were searching for me. I really didn’t. But it was about three years later when they decided to make me a member of their family. I think the case went to a dead end because they found nothing else that suggested something else was at play.”

“Did they at least treat you well?”

A fond smile appears on Dante’s face. “They treated me like one of their own. Even if I looked a bit different. Desmond was the father who does his best, works hard. Melissa was one of the best cooks in the world- she’d kill me if she knows I’m eating takeout.” Nero’s lips tilt to a grin. “Lila- oh man. She’s like a tame wild child. Minus doing things she regrets sort of deal. You know. The chaotic good types. But she and I like causing the ruckus, making fun for everyone else.”

“The type to make people smile even though you cause hell?” Nero clarifies with a chuckle. He hands Ebony back and Dante places both pistols back in their holsters.

The mercenary nods. “They were still my family. Lila said I was the model older brother. That made me proud- despite me having to dye my hair once a while.” He hears Nero stifle in laughter. “God, the days when she made fun of how tacky my hair looks when I dyed them.”

“You dyed your hair? What color was your favorite?” The teenager smirks.

“Black. My favorite color to dye my hair in high school since I wanted to be the rebellious moron.” Dante’s lips quirk to a smile, recalling how much fun he had back then. “I used to like the darker brown- then I tried to dye it blonde one summer.” He hears Nero choking in laughter and he rolls his eyes, still grinning. “Try to imagine that for a minute.”

“No, no I can’t, blonde is not a color for you.” Nero chuckles, attempting to imagine Dante with any other hair color but black or brown. “No way. They don’t suit you!”

“Lady said the same exact thing.” It was for a job and Dante went with the black solely for the purpose to piss his comrade off. It did that well, but then it also got Nevan and Ifrit to poke fun at him for ages. And Morrison laughs, telling him it definitely gave off the feeling he and Lady look like brother and sister. Said gunswoman punched Dante before telling him the color sucked. Though she was laughing too. “It... was fun. Having to deal with all of the problems that aren’t related to the arcane, or monsters, or demons, just everyday life.”

Nero asks, “...did they know? About who those guys in the car are and why they were in the car with you.”

The mercenary nods, “Just when I was going into high school. Desmond told me what happened that day and who they were, how I was not involved with them. That still didn’t change my feelings about them, even if they hid things. I know they were trying to protect me, but at least I know.” The sad, fond smile returns and Nero’s laugh fades when he sees the grieved guilt. “...I just wished they didn’t have to defend me when things were just about to unravel.”

“I’m sorry.” Nero mumbles. _Death is nothing new to him._ “I... well, that day makes somewhat better sense in retrospect.”

“It’s fine.” Dante’s smile is thin. “I’m fine talking about it now. It’s nothing new for me anymore. Anyway!” He forces himself to perk up, but the teenager knows he’s still guilty over it. “How about we get back to the others and show Nico your prize? Maybe we can get her to make something useful out of it.”

Nero’s face morphs to a horrified one. “Oh my God, nooooo, you know what she’ll do!? She’ll make me the guinea pig for her stupid inventions and they backfire in some way-”

“I’m sure it won’t! Trust me. I think if she’s learned from the best, she knows how to improve on it.” She definitely got influenced by both Nell and Rock, all right. A certain gunsmith made Dante the guinea pig all because he’s more capable than Lady... and that he can regenerate a bit faster than her. “So let’s see if I can get her to do a favor for you-” And he pauses an idea in his mind. “...and for Credo.”

“I’m afraid to ask.” Yet Nero smiles a bit, slowly understanding Dante a bit. “But if it helps.”

“It should.” Dante turns around and begins to head back when he sees V approach him. “Hey. How was it this time?”

“The usual.” V glances to Nero, who scowls back at him. And a cold, indifferent smirk slit appears on the black-haired man’s face. “I thought you both had wandered off without anyone’s knowledge.”

“Haaaaa no. Like that’ll happen.” Nero rolls his eyes before lightly hitting Dante’s shoulder. “I’ll give the horns to Nico.”

“Much appreciated.” Dante nods before glancing at V. “Thanks for helping the ladies back there. Though you do realize this means we’ll be doing more of this kill the roots and mooks until we reach Albus Tower.”

“I know.” The man gestures to Albus Tower. “When we get there... you know what I asked of you.”

“Yeah. I have to guard you when we get inside.” He honestly doubts it, but he thinks V wants to enter for some reason. “Is... there something about the Tower I need to know about?”

“Only that you need to be careful.” V chuckles, narrowing his eyes. “That is all.”

“What? That’s it?” The mercenary stares at him before he shakes his head. “Christ. Here I was hoping for another hint or some sort of hint to a mercy kill. Ah well, something for me to think about, huh? Guess it’s on my own to figure it out.”

He doesn’t see V glancing back at him, not wanting to let Dante know he’s overheard the talk Dante and Nero just had before he joins him.

* * *

“Hey, Miss Goldstein!”

Nico perks up when Dante calls out for her. She whistles, presenting the horns. “Wow! These are glowing like mad! I’ve seen some other material used from monster and demon parts and all, but these are insane!”

“Says the one who hits me when I destroy one of your ‘creations’.” Nero rolls his eyes and Nico glares at him. Credo snickers.

“Those are horns that used to crystallize the arcane.” Dante smirks. “Can you handle making something like that?”

The mechanic grins. “I may not be able to sense any arcane like my uncle, but I sure as hell know what to do when things like these show up! Maybe I can make an arm outta them, how does that sound?”

“Just as long as either of us don’t test them, then it should be fine.” The brunette man tacks in and he laughs, dodging a small pebble kicked in his direction. “Hey!”

Nico sticks her tongue out. “Jerks. You brutes don’t appreciate the lovely crafts of weaponry and how to make ‘em! So!” She turns to Dante, “What can do for you, O Infamous Dante?”

“Again with the Infamous title?” V frowns and Dante barely keeps himself from jumping in relief. “What is with that?”

Dante just waves it off. That’s not important to respond. Right now- “I swear I’ll explain later. So, Nico. Are you up for a mini-job?”

The mechanic’s eyes widen in surprise. “Oh? Then what about the tab?”

“I’ll supply you with the materials.” He and Lady have a bag dedicated to unused arms. It used to be the best way for Rock to improve his skills by making either new arms for Lady or Dante to practice.

...However, Dante can just wreck his on sight while Lady carefully takes care of hers (before attempting to shoot bullets at Dante for ruining another one of Rock’s guns). So now the torch is being handed to Nico- ah, no wonder Rock suggested to him and Lady that they bring her along.

Dante asks her before gesturing to Nero. “Make the kid a pistol. Make Credo a good one too, for their arcanes.” He sees the two boys sit up in alarm, but Dante shrugs it off. He sees the surprised look on Nico’s face. “Can you do that?”

“What!? Dante-” Nero looks flustered, Credo looks shocked. It’s Credo who tries to talk Dante out of it, “Look, you really don’t have to-”

“It’s good to have a backup in case one of your weapons don’t work.” Lady pokes her head out- and Dante spies Trish and Kyrie having a conversation in the trailer. It’s probably about how to make healing go faster. “So I see you’re alive.”

“Har har, the kid helped. We'll switch next round and let you handle the bigger ones.” Dante rolls his eyes before glancing down at Nico. “Well?”

“How fast do you need it?” Nico is brimming with absolute **delight**. “And what type?”

“Oh, that’s simple.” The mercenary knows which weapons for them to start. He just hopes they can take care of them well. “A pistol.” He can feel the two look at him in shock- and in gratitude. “Show me what you’ve learned- maybe give them a whirl or two.”

Nico smirks, narrowing her eyes with the challenges she’s been given. “Oh, believe me, Mister Dante. I will not disappoint my grandma. I will make her proud!”

Dante smirks. “I think she already is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Smash, test_   
>  _Beat the best_   
>  _Fight for your life_   
>  _You've been summoned now ___
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _  
> **\- Blockade, Muse**  
>  _  
>  _


	10. Don't get too close; it's dark inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags.  
> To the person who guessed there is an ice element to it- yeah, you were right, I fell for that cliched thing. Whee.  
> There is a hint of self-harm in this chapter in the last part... and this is the semi-worse part.

**_"The Man in Red follows the Son and his party, occasionally inquiring the Son of his home, the kingdom that has the curse, and of the necklace he’s been given as payment. The Son answers what he can, but when the Man in Red asks about the necklace, the Son falls silent._ **

**_“The companion speaks, ‘Young one, you are hiding something. What is it that truly bothers you-"_ **

_The blonde woman pauses, rereads her sentence again before she lowers her pen. She glances over at the paper she’s written before she sighs, closing her eyes and opening it again. She looks at the notebook that contains this long story she’s trying to write as a fairy tale._

_And then she glances at the cover- and in her handwriting reads the following sentence: ‘To our lost son, Dante.’_

_“This isn’t going to work, is it?” She whispers to herself, hand on her forehead. “The story... this will never get him back, is it?”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out killing monsters and ‘weeding’ (read: torching or frying) the demonic roots takes about a good chunk of the day. The rather unwanted high screeching from the now dead roots was something least expected- but Nico said that they have a source and killing the roots should help weaken the source.

That and Lady took the mantle to driving the trailer while said mechanic is in her gunsmith mode, intense in her building. To be honest, Dante isn’t sure if it (both what Nico said and Lady’s driving because he knows she drives just as bad as Nico) helped. That and- well, Lady chucked something at Dante when he bitched about her driving.

They’ve literally crossed a large bridge that has only one part destroyed- it mainly stayed in tact- when they encountered another one of those large monsters. He isn’t going to bother with the names this time. They are absolutely ridiculous to even think about and he swore one of them is named after a Greek Goddess (Nevan’s friend Beowolf will have a rant about this).

They took care of it with little to no issue- though V decided to take part in helping them all by summoning Shadow and taking care of the monster with Dante’s help. And really, it did. That stupid demon was a complete bitch to take care of. It’s just for some reason, V suddenly stepping in is rather sudden. Dante wants to ask what made him do that, but he refrains from asking. After all, if they have the help, he might as well take it, especially for a job this massive. ~~He is going to have a talk with Morrison about what jobs to look for after this one because Dante is tempted to call in an actual vacation for an entire month. Lady? Well... that depends, does she want a break?~~

The city’s expanses are wide and after Trish pointed out where in the city they really are (half way to Albus Tower, not even a sixteenth in the city and that’s how much roots they have taken out- she has a map stored on her phone), Nero was itching to scream bloody murder at Nico. But with the others with them, he has successfully restrained from that.

At least they made progress as they steadily made their way into the city. Even Lady has to admit they have gone farther in- if the damage around the place looks worse than the outer parts of Red Grave City.

“Besides,” Dante has reassured Nero after the latter decided the best way to vent his anger was killing more demons and roots, “It’s better to take out the source before taking down the rest. Take it easy, kid. Don’t give up so easily- that’s the good thing about us humans. We always find a way to bounce back.”

“Fine.” Nero’s anger bristles, but he calms when Kyrie starts to heal his knuckles from a horrible scratch earlier. “I’m... just worried.” Worry doesn’t start describing how the teen really feels as Credo and Kyrie glance at him with concern. Then he smirks, glancing at him. “You should be a motivational speaker one day- it might do you some good.”

“Ha ha ha. Not on your life, kid.” Dante grins and so does Nero.

They snap back to his battle-ready mood when more monsters decide to descend on them- less of the tinier beings and more of the bigger beings.

And one of them- oh hell, one of them’s demanding they stop or else they will pay with their lives- and Dante looks bored out of his mind when he shot the demon mid-monologue and then talks smack back.

Great, Dante is going against every rule on how to beat most demons and trying to survive. When Nero asked if that was a thing he does just to piss off every demon and monster in the book, Dante shrugs with that wide grin as Lady laughs.

Nero and Trish share a dreaded stare at each other. "...well," Trish unhelpfully grins, "I can see it being a thing-"

"Don't you  **dare!** "

At least they can get through this fast with the other areas.

...though at the rate they’re heading, it took them much more than an hour.

By the time they reached a few blocks away from Albus Tower, it was nearing sunset and it was about to turn dark. And nobody wanted to admit it, but their arcanes are nearly drained. Mostly in due to the massive amounts they had to use for defeating so many beings: from those roots that are now stupid easy to kill to a number of large monsters (Cavaliro? Who in- screw it, there must be some idiot naming convention involved because it isn’t just that; there’s a Forneus, Baphomet, and Malphas that- ergh, no, let’s not revisit that ugly fight) that Dante and Lady silently chalk up to being equally as rough as the ones they met from their larger past missions... wait, no, he lied.

 _They make that crazy Fortuna mission and Mallet Island look simple._ Though he doesn’t care to tell anyone that.

The other thing they don’t want to admit is-

“I told you so!” Griffon gleeful cackles. He’s perched on one of the fallen traffic signs as Dante decides to keep watch of the trailer. “I was wondering if you all finally decided to take a break from the amount of monster killing- you look like the walking dead.”

-that the talking ‘chicken’ was right. They are more than tired to deal with anything else and right now, they just want to rest.

“Shut up.” Dante glares at the hawk. It was just the two of them at the moment. The others have decided to gather things (food, gasoline, and materials that they can salvage at the moment) to wait out the night- mainly to recover, but also to make sure nothing monstrous come their way. V is the only one who didn’t do so; he decides to use this time to make sure things are fine before they decide to rest for the night. He took Shadow with him- so Griffon opts to stay with Dante. “You had a grand time, dive-bombing those demons.”

“Hey, I was bored!” Griffon responds, “What am I supposed to do? Preen like one of those frilly birdies?”

“Yeah,” Dante’s lips twitch to a smirk, “Maybe give me one of your best feathers so I can use it as a bookmark.”

“In your dreams-” Griffon looks at him with surprise and cackles. “Waaaait, I didn’t know Mister Badass can read! Say, out of my own curious mind, what books do you read? It looks like you don’t. Do you use one of those- eh, those tablet thingys I see people use?”

Dante chuckles. Who knew Griffon can tell what those things are? “First of all, I don’t like using one of those I-tablets. They hurt my eyes when I stare at the screen for too long, so I don’t even bother.” The one Rock gave to him for his birthday months ago is still unopened and sitting on his desk. He’ll find a use for it eventually in his own apartment. “And two, just your usual classics, suspense novels. The cheesy, comedic crap, comic books- you get the gist. I do like reading a lot about books that sort of based on history.”

“Soooo no Playboy magazines or anything for the big guy?”

“Only on the days when Lady isn’t around to silently judge me.” The mercenary grins, earning Griffon’s laugh. Yeah, he does have his days. “So, if we’re going to get along without having me call you ‘chicken’, let me ask something about you.”

“Sure,” Griffon ruffles his wings to stretch them a bit. “Not like V sent me to do an errand anyway.”  
“How did you and V meet?” That was something Dante wanted to know. “I know he summons you with his arcane... but these things don’t happen naturally.”

Griffon stares at him with interest, silently asking how.

But Dante isn’t going to say; he’s witnessed his fair share of contracts with demons, monsters, even beings that are bound by contract. It’s been equated to slavery, Dante just thinks it’s stupid. Most of the arcane contracts lead to death: either the person who initiated the contract was killed, or was decimated because they were immediately too weak to rule. Morrison called it ‘the usual contract goes wrong, make sure to subdue or destroy the demon or else’ jobs- the easy jobs.

Riiiiight, ‘easy job’ being very understated...

If a contract **was** successful (the chances of that happening in this world are less than five percent and Dante... has seen only Mundus do that along with one other), then these things can go wrong: either the person who initiated the contract suddenly gets killed (probably the most common since they house the arcane pool between the two); a rule was breached in the contract either member of the party (He, Lady, and Rock all have their horror stories to tell); or the contract has been done or broken off, the monster that now has free range to destroy and do whatever it wants.

One job came to mind, and it’s the one where he and Lady met with Patty Lowell and found out about her family line of... contracts gone wrong just to subdue one being named Abigail. (That was a lot of fun, having to explain to a very horrified ten year old girl what her father really did). He didn’t want to talk about that one- only because the way it had to be done was spectacularly grandiose and lacking any logic, but Dante went with it because it was the only thing needed to be done.

Instead, he tells Griffon, “I’m just wondering.”

“Ah, well, you shoulda said so.” Griffon grunts, clearly not satisfied with the response. “So... eh, we met him and we made some sort of deal. It’s not exactly like a usual contract-” Oh? Is that so? “-but we agreed to work with each other. We had our problems, he has his, we both decided to work with each other.”

 _There’s more than one? I wonder if Shadow is one of them._ “And I wonder what that deal was?” Dante quietly muses, hand on his chin. Even if his arcane masked it, he can feel his stubble growing. “But I guess it’s one of the more personal ones, isn’t it.”

“Yeah. Even if I wanted to tell ya,” He swears he hears Griffon’s amusement eek through. “V’s the one who could tell you since I don’t wanna disrespect him, ya know?”

Dante pauses- before he sighs, closing his eyes. If things aren’t already complex with this job, there’s a contract involved... that Morrison didn’t know about. Great! This is giving him a mild headache. He’s definitely going to have lots of words with Morrison when this job is finished. For one, how to better look for people and do background checks, even the ones who are very last minute. “...Point taken.”

“While we’re on twenty questions,” Awesome, where are the others? “Did anything brighten your mind yet? Since you’re the one with the missing memories of your childhood. And all.” He stares at the hawk in shock, wondering who the hell told him about his lost childhood. Then before he snatches the bird by the beck- “Wait waitwaitwait! Before you kill me for asking about that ‘cause I know yer’re sensitive to that stuff-”

“Sure, convince me.” Dante’s eyes narrow. Who in ever loving fuck-

“I wanted to let you know V told me about it! Said it was part of your interest to know what happened to ya when you were a kid!” Dante stills, wondering when he’s ever told V- probably back in Fortuna City before they left. He sighs, relief slowly bubbling as he laxes his fists, but confusion flutters in about... how does Griffon know? “Sorry if that pushed any buttons, but er- you know, memories don’t come back easily.”

“No. They don’t.” The mercenary sighs, running his gloved hand through his hair. “Sorry. I just- urgggghhhh. Nothing came back to mind. Not even when we passed half of these areas. Even Trish tried to tell me about it and I’m still confused.”

He knows she’s trying to help. And he understands, realizing what she’s telling him is the truth- would Trish ever be the person to screw him over? Probably not! ...though he did tell her to get a new hobby that isn’t bothering him (and she kicked him while Lady laughs prior to clearing the bridge).

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Dante glances back at Griffon, “At least you got some of your family and childhood back. Think about it- you got something. Better than having nothing on your mind and dying empty.”

 _Wow, he sounds a bit like Lady right now._ “...yeah. thanks, Griffon.” Dante’s lips twitch a smile.

“You’re welcome! And I know you got a question for me- ask away!”

“You said ‘we’ when you described making a contract with V.” Dante’s mind is ticking about it. “It wasn’t just you?”

“Ohhhhhh... oh, crap!” Griffon groans before adjusting his position to face Dante, “Shit, I slipped! Look. Don’t tell V what I’m about to tell ya.” Dante raised an eyebrow in confusion, but he allows the hawk to continue. _How much info can I milk out of him before V comes back?_ “But... uh, it wasn’t just me. Shadow and there’s one more- Nightmare-” Again with the- yeah, the trip to bitch about this job to Nevan and Ifrit is going to be a thing now because this naming thing is the absolute worst- “We three knew what he wanted, and we did- but with a pretty shitty catch.”

“A catch- yeah, things aren’t this easy.” The mercenary frowns. “...what’s the catch in all of this?”

“Well, uh,” Griffon fidgets, looking around before lowering his voice. “Here’s the thing about V ya should know about. He ain’t... uh, how can I put it like this? Stable? Like he ain’t a normal human-”

“I already know, arcane users aren’t.” Dante grumbles. Them versus normal humans are not the same.

“Of- no! I’m talking about his form!” _Wait, what?_ “When I mean by stable, I mean that there’s a limit on how far he can make himself look like that-” Uh- “And besides, when we first met him, he **introduced** himself like that! He had some other name that his real one-”

“Whoawhoawhoa, V’s not his real name?” _That... is a red flag. That’s a huge, obvious as hell problem._ Suddenly Dante isn’t sure of what V really wants, but he swallows that question. He... yeah, okay.

So.

...he is going to have a talk about introducing background checking to Morrison after tonight.

“...then what’s his real name?” Something in him wants to know, thinking that it connects to something else, but he’s not sure as to **what.**

“Uh-” The hawk swiftly glances around again- and the white-haired man realizes he’s trying to look and see if V is coming back. Deeming it safe, Griffon frantically whispers, “I’m trying to give ya a nudge so you can actually remember and get this shitty landscape back to normal- lift the curse, like that goddamn fairy tale, you dumbass!”

Wait. What?

 _Curse? Fairy tale?? What the hell!?_ _...Red Grave City was like this from a- curse!?  Oh my God, this better not be a thing._ His mind is swimming with questions that Dante swarms off. “Then say his name already, what the hell is it!?”

“I’ll- give you a hint if you know literature then-” Dante’s eye twitches because he has no time for riddles. “That book, **_Inferno_** , right? There’s a guide who presented your namesake the layers of hell-”

“Are you absolutely shitting me!? What sort of sorry little-”

There’s a faint sound of the rhythmic tapping with a cane and Griffon stiffens, Dante jolts in surprise when he senses the shadow arcane approaching-

-to only have him yelp in pain when Griffon squeezes his talons on Dante’s arm before he flies off to the top of the Winnebago. “OWOWOWOWYOU GODDAMN TURKEY YOU’RE MAKING MY ARM BLEED!”

“Turkey!? Oh, so we’re going to that low now!?” He hears Griffon squawk back. “And you can heal-”

“Oh you flappy little-”

"FLAPPY!? YOU CALLING ME FAT!?"

"Yeah, you know, that little birdy app that makes you rage*?" Dante glares at the hawk. “Whatever you just- OOF!” He couldn’t finish when he suddenly feels something bound for him- and Dante’s on the ground because Shadow was too delighted to jump on Dante and lick his face. He laughs, trying to nudge the panther off him. “Okay, okay! You’re happy to see me again, I get it! Oh man-” And he chuckles, feeling Shadow’s head nudge him. “All righty, I need to get up- get off. I need to get up-”

“Shadow really likes you.” He hears V approach him, that fond smile appearing once again. “I have never seen something like this.”

“I bet it likes you too, seeing how it’s used to both of us.” Dante sighs, feeling the panther’s saliva slowly drying on his face. Ick. As warm, sloppy, and loving that was, he still feels grimy from the sweat, dust, and saliva on him. He brushes off the dust from his body, glancing at V. “So? Did you find anything?”

“Griffon is right.” V’s lips thin, narrowing his eyes. “There are a group of monsters guarding the entrance. I wouldn’t be surprised, given our current location, if they decide to ambush us.”

“Shit.” Dante groans. “This means- we’re gonna have to wait it out, aren’t we.”

V nods and the mercenary isn’t looking forward to explain this to the others when they come back.

“Craaaaap...”

He hears a... very familiar version of a low chuckle. “Patience, Dante. There will be a reward, to those who wait.” Dante feels V’s hand touch his shoulder- and he blinks, recognizing it as similar to the shadowed man’s hand that graces his shoulders-

-his back-

 

**_“...my impatient other half. I promise, you will get what you want and I will get mine...”_ **

 

And Dante looks up, wondering about something as he searches into V’s eyes. The other looks to him, half-narrowed and was about to ask him something-

“Yo, Dante!” He whirls to see Nico approach him with an exasperated Lady and Nero who are carrying tanks of gasoline. Trish, Kyrie, and Credo are conversing while carrying something that looks like bags of food, though Credo is carrying something rather heavy around his shoulders. “We got the loot!”

And of course Nico is carrying a bag filled of scrap metal.

“Right! Of course.” Then he glances to V. “So, want me to break it to them about Albus Tower? It might make it easier on them.”

V chuckles, eyes narrowing in their dark blue before snapping his fingers- Shadow and Griffon vanish. The latter though, glances at Dante once before vanishing into the shadows. And Dante is silently grateful the hawk is keeping mum about it all. “Sure, be my guest.”

* * *

“Shifts to- wait, does this mean some of us are going to have to wake up in the middle of-” Nero stills before he groans. “Are you serious?”

The news about Albus Tower was well-received. There are no freak outs, so that’s good.

The other news about Dante’s sudden plan about watches made some... divisive comments. (More from the kids, but not from Trish.) And this got Nero whining about having to get less sleep.

“Hey, if you want to learn how to keep watch,” Lady grins and Nero scowls further, “It’s practicing how to sense your enemies.”

“And yes, your sleep will be complete shit.” Dante laughs, seeing Nero and Nico scowl at the thought. The brunette siblings (as he tacked them), on the other hand, shrug, glancing at each other. “But hey, perks of being a future merc: you can stay up as long as you want.”

“Yeah, if your day consists of chaos and fighting every single goddamn demon in the line of sight.” Lady lightly punches him, leaving Trish to laugh. Nero quietly does, but then he glances to Kyrie, who glances back at him. “Will you be fine with that?”

“Well,” Kyrie smiles, “I’m already used to the chaos with you, my brother, and Nico create.” She laughs when Nero glares at the mechanic, Nico rolls her eyes and flips him off, Credo smacks the two of the head for being utter children. “Like that-”

“You call this chaotic?” The three of them ask, three different tones: one annoyed, one indignant, one very flat. Kyrie nods and giggles.

Dante, Lady, and Trish glance at each other, trying not to laugh. V, as usual, resumes to read his book, occasionally frowning at the ruckus they make.

“It could be us, don’t you think?” Trish chuckles and Dante smiles at the thought. “Maybe... maybe after we solve this, get everything situated, I would like to see what you both do on a daily basis.”

“Oh, so you’re interested in being like us?” Lady hums, arching an eyebrow. “What caused that shift? Thought you were the type to stay at home and cater to your sadistic needs.”

Trish’s smile grows sharp and Dante silently **dreads** that smile. Because wait, his memories come back of a very evil Trish and when she wants something- ah hell. “Well, seeing as how sharp you really are, Lady...”

“If you two wanna brawl it out, take somewhere else so we don’t see you fuming off on each other’s steam.” Dante jokingly gestures to the direction back at the bridge and from the city’s entrance. “I’m so sure the guards would pay to see two very attractive ladies have at it-”

“Excuse me?” Lady’s eyes twitch, but Trish’s glare is now directed at him. “Are you implying something, you sick idiot!?”

“Uh, no!? I mean by popping off shots and OWOWOWWWW STOP IIIIIT!!”

It’s the teenagers who are trying to hold off any semblance of laughter as Dante gets slapped and pummeled by two women. V just stares at this, chuckles, and returns to his book.

“I wonder who the kids are this time.” Nero flatly deadpans.

“Shut up!” Dante groans, lifting his head. “I get it, stop hitting me ladies!!” Then he glares at Trish. “For someone who’s supposed to be my cousin, you get annoyed so easily.”

“Ha ha, apparently you’re a boor when you feel like it.” The blonde woman deadpans. “Maybe I am glad someone keeps an eye on you so you don’t do anything ridiculously hopeless-”

Dante scrambles up to glare at Trish. “Hey! Since when did I-”

“You barely do your chores, you clean when Morrison or I nag to you about it-” Lady smirks, earning Dante’s glare aimed at her. “There’s an entire list, want me to go on?”

“I dare you-”

Trish hides her grin, a silent giggle passing through when she hears Dante and Lady have at it before she turns to Nero, “Are you sure you don’t want me to tell Dante?”

“No.” _Not yet. Not now. I feel like I’m standing next to someone who could have been a parental figure. Someone I can relate to._ Nero carefully shakes his head. The talk he had with Dante comes back and it makes him smile. At least he knows Dante better. “I’ll tell him before we enter into Albus Tower. I promise.”

The blonde woman sighs, tossing her hair back, a worried look painted on her face. “Well, kid, you better hope we make it until we find some shelter. As much as I want to sleep in this creaky trailer, I highly doubt it’s going to fit three more people.”

Nero grins, knowing what Trish is venting about. “Admit it, Aunt Trish. You actually want a real bed, with real food and all?”

“Oh be quiet.” Yet she chuckles, “...I suppose finding an actual bed wouldn’t hurt for the night.”

“I knew it, you were going to whine about how stupid hard the Winnebago’s floors are-” He laughs when Trish gently smacks his head. “I get it! And it might be good for the rest too- having some form of normal life.”

There’s an agreement and everyone falls silent- before Lady asks, “Say, I just remembered. Those watches? How are we going divide up the times just so some of us get some proper sleep?”

Said mercenary stops defending himself and hums, “Huh. Didn’t think about that. ...so, who wants the first watch?”

* * *

He really... should’ve seen this one coming a mile wide.

“It seems as if we received the first shift.”

_I seriously blame you both- Lady and Trish. They scare me._

Dante glances to V, who sits next to him at the trailer steps. Then he smiles, glancing back at the darkened skies, only to be illuminated by the street lights that aren’t decimated by the monsters. “Yeah, imagine that. The ladies get second round, the kids get round three.”

V chuckles, setting his cane down before handing Dante what he realized was cup ramen. Though the red should hint Dante that it was one of those Korean spicy ones. “Eat. If you want to survive in the night, that is.”

“And you can’t?” Dante grins and hears V silently scoff, picking up his own. “I’m kidding. It’s good by itself, but not that great. The ones I buy are the ones you actually boil and add veggies to it. I eat it when Lady or Morrison aren’t around to tell me pizza isn’t the best food in the world or when I’m in no mood to cook anything.”

“If given the chance, I would not rely on substance to get energy. I would rely on the arcane and the reserved energy I’ve been given.” Dante glances at V in surprise, but the latter falls silent. “I know I can’t rely on energy forever, but I don’t tend to eat.”

“...well, it’s not a good feeling.” Dante picks at his noodles, waiting for them to soak the soup a bit more. “I did it before- but that was on a bad time. I didn’t want to eat because I had some nightmares about... things that affected me.” Nightmares about losing anyone else close- this was before he took Nevan’s job to rescue Ifrit from Temen-ni-gru. His place of stay was much different then- he didn’t have enough to eat for food. It wasn’t until during the job that his lack of food was discovered- and his poor state of health was talked about. “It’s after my first real big job that I was forced to eat at least one meal a day. Then two. And I grew healthier, better. Probably for the best-” He forces a small laugh, looking at his free hand. “-I looked pretty bad then.”

V falls silent, glancing him with concern.

“But I feel better now- so don’t do what I did.” Dante glances at the black-clad man. “Take what you can- the basics are really all you need. Be thankful you have them.”

“...I shall.” And the two resume, though one kept a closer eye on the other while he was too busy talking about other people. 

* * *

It’s a slow night and Nero can barely keep his eyes closed.

_This is really pathetic._

The teen can’t sleep in his own sleeping bag and he’s forced to be awake, trying to rest. He, Credo, and Kyrie do have the last shift in the watch; Kyrie’s already asleep. But he senses Credo is awake- and Nico’s already drank an energy drink that allows her to tinker and repair the weapons Lady asked for her to modify as she rests.

But Nero can’t sleep. Something was bothering him. It lingered before they ate and planned out who was going to take which watch and for how long. And it nudges him now, still continuing to bother him. The problem is-

_What was I so bothered about?_

He sits up, trying to look for something to do, someone to talk to. He’s this bored. Dante’s already outside, taking his post as watchman with V. He blinks before he lets out an amused smile- Lady and Trish are leaning against each other, asleep on the trailer sofa with a blanket around them.

 _And now too long ago, you were trying to figure out Lady’s motives with Dante._ Nero tries so hard not to grin- his aunt Trish deserves someone to can keep up with her. Despite knowing each other for only hours ago, Lady and Trish seem to have gotten along well with each other. It was mostly about embarrassing the ever loving hell out of Dante, who is seething at them for most of the stories they’ve shared. Yet when V stepped in, Trish grows a bit hesitant, but Dante allows him into the conversation.

 _At least this strange guy is cordial to my aunt and Miss Lady._ Nero silently notes, recalling how close V is to the mercenary- his arcane, as dark and unsettling as it is, remains calm when he’s around Dante’s fire. It’s as if the shadow arcane is fine being next to a more volatile one because of the cool, chilly arcane that surrounded him-

-wait. Chilly arcane?

Nero stills, realizing that was the lingering thought that still bothered him. He glances over outside, silently thanking that V is outside the trailer and not in to see Nero act like this.

 

_"...I felt a very familiar set of arcane from him."_

_"But didn't you mention at some point your father has a complex arcane? Something like two elements working together as one- they work together, to only oppose the other who possess the opposite?"_

 

 _What Kyrie and Credo said earlier._ He frowns, wondering why in the ever loving hell would V possess something like a very cold arcane that feels exactly like this Father’s-

-wait, **exactly** like his Father’s?

 

 

_“Father? Why do you have two instead of one arcane?”_

_It was one of those rare moments his father decided to come out of his room in a weekend and teach Nero how to summon his arcane. Nero was seven, about to turn eight and his grandfather decided it was time to show Nero about arcane control and weapon. His father took him to a field close to home, yet so far away from the city._

_Not that Nero knows what his is to begin with._

_And he sees his father summon his weapon, but it feels cold and icy to the touch. And Nero has shuddered from the dark, whispy shadows that came with it._

_He sees his father look at him, surprised before he quietly murmurs, “Your grandfather possess the same arcane I did; I must have inherited from him.”_

_“Then who inherited Grandma Eva’s?” Nero innocently asks, "Does she have an arcane? It feels nice and warm..." He_ _sees the look on his father’s face turn into subdued sorrow. “...Father?”_

_“...someone who should have been with us the entire time.” His father quietly murmurs, clutching onto his sword tight, not realizing his arcane is spiraling with self-hatred and silent fury. Nero shivers, feeling the ice slowly creep to him- and his father stills before he takes a few deep breaths. The ice goes away, but the shadow of his anger remains. “Sorry. ...It’s nothing for you to learn now. For now, you should focus on figuring out what your arcane is.”_

_“My arcane?” Nero blinks, confused. “Father? Who’s supposed to be here with us?”_

_His father pauses- before he sighs, looking away from him. “It figures you would begin to ask... but it’s someone who I am still very fond of. I would be- if he is still here.” And he falls silent, looking at the outside and Nero realizes how suddenly gentle his father’s arcane became instead of the frightening dark fury is was. “He would have loved this place, this sight alone...”_

_“Father?”_

_He feels the gentle cold return to their indifferent self. “Never mind. Let’s continue or else the sun grows dim.”_

 

 

Nero has been with his family long enough to be familiar with his grandfather’s, grandmother’s, Trish’s, and his father’s arcane. And this-

_I know that arcane- wait, what the **HELL** , I do!?_

He sits up before he looks around to see if-

-no, Kyrie managed to sleep peacefully. And he decides, against his own will, to not disturb her. He gives a tiny relieved smile, brushing her hair before he looks to see who else is up aside Nico. Then he see Credo, who is helping Nico with the parts at the table and he walks up to him. _I know he should be sleeping soon, but I can’t keep this in now because I might forget again-_

“Ice.” He hisses, trying not to attract anyone else’s attention or wake Kyrie up.

“Huh?” Credo blinks, looking to his friend. Nico looks up at him, a wary stare on her face. “I’m- sorry, what’s wrong?”

“How long do we have until the first watch is done?” He needs to tell them. This is going to keep eating at him until Kyrie wakes up and Nero silently tells himself no, he has to say it before he forgets.

“About a few more hours before Lady and Trish take over- hey, shouldn’t you be sleepin’ or somethin’?” Nico stares at him. “You’re like a bitch when you stay up too late-”

“Nico, I swear to God, shut up and let me say this before I forget.” Nero whispers, intentionally trying to prevent anyone else from hearing him. “It’s about V- he hides an **ice** arcane. The same one just like my stupid dumbass father’s-” He registers the shock in Credo’s eyes as it widens- and Nico looks gobsmacked. He silently chalks it up to a ‘haha’ moment for the mechanic, but that was not important. “Yeah, I know. Don’t. Say anything. Pretend that you’re busy and listen.”

He definitely does not want anyone else to know about this- except for the others. And he has a sinking feeling if V finds out-

-oh God if V knows-

 _-then why would-_ Nero’s mind is muddled at the moment, but he continues to hiss, “I didn’t think about it until now- and I realized V’s arcane is literally the same as my father’s!”

“And what made you think that?” Nico is staring at him as if a second head is growing- oh, right. She can’t sense arcanes at all. “Just- explain it as you would to the others!”

“Okay, well,” Nero glares at her before taking a seat next to Credo, who allows him. “There was another familiar he summoned earlier- Shadow. A panther. And Griffon-”

“That hawk?” Credo finishes, voice also in a whisper. “I thought it was unusual to hear that thing talk.”

“And that’s what you’re basing off your suspicions on?” Nico flatly mutters, eyes narrowing at Credo before she glances at Nero. “Sorry, but uh. No offense, but ain't that a bit judgmental of ya to-”

“It isn’t just you who has suspicions about V.” Credo continues and Nero stares at him in shock. Nico raises her eyes, stopping with her work to actually listen. “Trish. She asked if I found anything on him- and I am about to do my research while we conduct our watch.”

 _So Aunt Trish too??_ Nero’s eyes glance to Nico, who frowns in return. “Hey, Nico. About V? When did he first appear in Fortuna City?”

“I dunno, want me to text Rock and ask?” Nico lifts her phone and they both nod before she takes off her gloves. “Though you gotta admit this much; he’s attached to Dante more than the rest of us. It’s like- maybe he trusts him more than either one of us?”

This makes Nero fall silent- he’s also realized said man’s arcane is soothed when either he is around Dante or the mercenary talks to him. “...maybe. But I mean, he’s supposed to be Dante’s client! Isn’t he?”

“He is,” Credo frowns, “But from the way he behaves, I suspect there’s more than that.” Nero stares at him, looking baffled.

“Then why...?”

“I have no clue.” Nero’s hands grip in his fists. “But I want to know- I need to ask Kyrie what made her think V looks familiar to her.”

Credo firmly nods before glancing back at his sister- who is still sleeping. “...we’ll talk later.”

“Good idea.” Nico grumbles, resuming back to her work before she hums, “If you idiots want, I can look something up in my deadshit dad’s notes about familiars-”

“No. That won’t be necessary.” Credo shows his cellphone to Nico, who takes it before she shoos him off. “All right, all right! I’ll get some rest- you too.”

“I’ll try, but I ain’t promising a thing!” She smirks, “That Rockstar got me pumpin’!”

The two boys stare at each other with insufferable expressions on their faces.

Credo scoffs, “I swear, if you start complaining about tired you are due to your pride and joy as a gunsmith, I will happily say this is your fault-”

“Shut up, stuffy boy!” Nico glares at him before returning to her work.

Credo sighs, shaking his head before placing his hand on Nero’s shoulder. “You should get some rest- maybe it’ll make you think.”

“...yeah. Good idea.” Nero smiles back before going back to his sleeping bag. Then he sighs, eyes still open.

Nero tries to fall asleep and he can sense Credo trying to as well. Nico is still tinkering with the guns, but Nero can tell she’s bothered by it too.

The thought doesn’t leave them at all.

* * *

About an hour or two goes by and there’s nothing too big.

V silently flips through a page and glances to see that Dante hasn’t returned from his walk around the perimeter. He sighs, placing his book down before he looks at the city itself. There were a few roars before they whimper- and V knows Dante has taken care of the monsters that dare approach this place. _Good. At least let us live while we’re still here. Cowards._

He surveys the background of what was once a bustling, lively city-

 

_He sees Dante turn to the view of a lighted city, his blue eyes widening as he drinks the view in._

 

_...if only I could have joined him instead of..._

Then he turns and joins them, another thought mulling in his mind before he turns to see Dante, who looks back at him and grins. “Hey V! Cheer up, our shift’s almost over. So if you want to sleep, we’re almost there.”

And for a moment, he thought he’s back in his true form, the one with his real hair color, his real body- not in the form he shrouds as V-

-but he looks down and sees the tattoos in his arms and black gloves.

V silently wonders how much longer he has before the charade ends; he has a time limit. 

_I need to tell him before **he** ruins it all. The one I've cast to the side, the one who is guarding, waiting-_

Yet he feels himself smile and murmur, “I’m guessing you are nearly drained of your arcane?”

“Yeah, well,” He gestures to the now cleared streets. “I’m feeling a bit better now. No more monsters to drain me of my arcane like before.”

“I don’t think they plan to.” V looks back at the direction of the tower. “Even demons must know when to rest.”

“That’ll depend.” Dante stretches, feeling rather lax as he leans back. Then he glances around and V is confused for a minute. “Where’s Griffon? I thought he wanted to fly around, get some new scenery in this space.”

He forgot about that; said hawk got restless, so V summoned him, allowing him to fly around before deadpanning his boredom. So V let him back, itching to grab the hawk's beck just to silence him. Oh, the temptations to have silence... “Ah. Resting. Though I called him back.”

“Oh. Well- right. You and your familiars. How did you ever get used to summoning them is beyond me.” The mercenary groans, returning to his supposed lax position. “But how did you get them? Just out of curiosity.” He’s already asked Griffon. Now it’s V’s turn to explain himself. “There’s absolutely no way you could have just made them up as you started your arcane.”

V’s lips twitch to a smile. “I will answer- if you can tell me something in return.”

“Huh, is that how we’re going to play it?” Dante arches an eyebrow, glancing at him. “What’s that?”

“How did you get your start as a mercenary? It is a rather difficult profession. Let alone a life-risking one.”

“You first.”

“Very well.” V pauses for a brief second. "I found them while I was travelling, searching for something. You can say they were in need of something themselves. And we all understood that we wanted something in common- so we drew up a contract."

Dante's annoyed that he's not straight and narrow to the point. Instead, it's vague and completely broad- yeah, he's not going to get something specific from V. Not like what he got from Griffon. _Better deal with what I have then. Thanks, you flappy bird, you were a lot more helpful than V is._ “...a contract? For what?”

V pauses as if trying to word a proper response- before he glances at Dante. “Your turn. I answered your question.”

“Ah. Right. I did mention that.” Dante pauses, slowly sitting up as his mind processes the question. But then he glances back, a small, thin smile on his face. “Remember that town I told you before we left Fortuna? The one I used to live in? It’s after they died I decided to take matters in my own hands. I met a mentor who helped me begin that road. Then I met other people through him and I learned lots of things, tricks, and ways of the mercenary. Those demons and monsters who corrupt people and decide to take whatever they want without... I mean, there are people who honestly deserve what’s coming to them. No matter how bad they are.” _It’s always bad. No matter how much I did to help-_

Desmond. Melissa. Lila. Grue. Jessica. Nell.

He's lost them all, no matter how much he wanted to save them. No matter how much he's tried, with his abilities, with his arcane that he thought he had enough of-  _I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry-!_

Then he looks down at his gloved hands and grips it. “...even then, nothing good comes from it. Not from being with me, not from me, not at all-" He blinks, realizing who he's with and he gulps, seeing V look at him with an intense gaze. "Sorry- I'll stop-"

V narrows his eyes at this before he places his hand around Dante’s- and the latter looks to him with surprise.

“Don’t say that.” V carefully states, trying so hard not to let any emotions get better of him. “Please, never say that again. Do you doubt yourself this much?”

The mercenary blinks before he closes his eyes. _If only you knew..._ “I don’t know, V. People I care for either die or sell me out for their own shit. It’s rare I get people who truly care for me. And you-” He looks at V with suspiciously wet eyes, yet he tries to hold his carefree attitude together. _This is getting harder than I thought._ “You only knew me since last night. You’re just a client. After this, I don’t know what your plans are. You said you had no plans after this job. Why do you still care for someone like me?”

The other man falls silent. For a moment, Dante thinks he’s stalling, attempting to think of an excuse.

Instead, he feels V tighten Dante’s hand, lifts it, and kisses his palm. And it gets Dante’s attention- he straightens up in shock, but then he notices how V looks at him-

-with those blue eyes that he swore were black when he first met the black-clad man.

“Because, Dante.” V quietly murmurs, closing his eyes, “I want to. I'm here now. I broke that promise to you years ago- and I want to make it up to you. Please, let me in. I want to help you..."

Shocked, Dante is about to ask why and what promise is he talking about-

 

**_“Dante. Please, let me in. You used to be close...”_ **

 

He stills, realizing he still hears his older twin speak and it’s just him and V-

 

_**"...the bond we have, do you still recall?  You used to talk to me about everything- I want to be close again-!"** _

 

A part of him now wonders if the man who claims to be his older twin and V are related. _...are they?_

It’s only around V when that voice comes, that low hoarse voice that he’s slowly coming to realize as his older twin brother. He should ask. He should start wondering if he’s going insane or what now-

But instead, Dante blinks, ignoring how warm his face got, and slowly allows V to withdraw his hand away.

And the feeling from his dream returns- the one where he wants to be close, the aching feeling in his heart that nearly drove him insane. He wants to be with his twin again, even if he doesn't find the answers he wants-!

Then he clears his throat, attempting to break away from the now thickening tension. He notices V's eyes open, but he avoids his eyes.  _Shit._ “I’m- gonna walk around and-” He lamely gestures to the area surrounding them. V is still staring at him and Dante now realizes he’s felt this before. “Explore. And. Uh. Yeah. We’ll get the ladies when we’re done. You get the idea. Will you be-”

“No, I’ll be fine.” V nods, his face a light dust of pink, snapping his fingers to summon Griffon (who gracefully lands with a loud squawk and curses). “I’ll alert you if something occurs.”

“Thanks! I really mean it.” And Dante rapidly walks away, and turns a corner, presumably to clear his head off from the moment just now.

And it's just V- and Griffon, who perches where Dante was just at. 

_What it could have been the moment I would have told him- why did I let him get away!?_

Then Griffon lets out a long-suffering sigh, a very flat stare aimed at him. "For crap's sake. Are you serious?"

V nods. He covers his free hand with his face- the one he felt Dante's warmth with. It still tingles. He can feel his emotions surge with longing, want. Need. Did he- no, this form didn't dissipate. Barely. "Yeah."

"You were just about to tell him, weren't you?"

Said man nods again, clutching onto his cane again.

"...wow. What great timing! Coulda saved a lot of grief." Griffon snorts. "And here I thought those shitty soap operas at those bookstores are the worst. What the hell, man?”

"I know." V sighs. He closes his eyes-

 

_He sees Dante turn to the view of a lighted city, his blue eyes widening as he drinks the view in._

_"Yeah, but you know, I like it! It gives me lots of energy- I wanna explore around and do things! There's so many things to do here! Maybe-" Dante’s getting giddy and it catches his attention. "OH! Making new friends, being in a new adventure-! It's like a new playground! There's always something to find in new areas! ” He frowns at the idea of someone already getting Dante’s attention, but he allows him to continue. “Like an action game, but more awesome! I'll be the hero, saving the day from many bad guys! And I'll be strong- like you, big brother!"_

 

"So close."

V whispers to himself. He can still feel Dante’s warmth linger in his hand- and he closes it. “So close, yet so far, brother...”

_The reason I made that contract with them, why I’m like this, why I’m forced to endure this... It was to find you, Dante. Why is it I still feel distant, no matter how close I am?_

_What am I **missing?**_

* * *

Dante has made it around a couple of blocks before he ceases his rapid walking, pretty certain he’s bypassed the limits of the crumpled parking deck the Winnebago is parked at.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have gone far.” Dante quietly grumbles before he takes out his phone. He derisively snorts, recalling he’s turned off his phone in silent fear that there will be no reception in the city. But he’s seen Lady look at hers, so it must still be there, right?

He decides to leave it off, just in case someone wanted to use it.

Few deep breaths to calm himself down (despite feeling V’s lips brush against his hand) and a couple of steps later, Dante gently takes out his dog tags and clutches onto it, trying to calm himself. But his heart is rapidly beating, even as he attempts to cool his mind. _V... no, whoever you really are, are you my twin brother in disguise? What are you doing to me? Why are you making me like this?_ Then he stills, realizing one other thing. _...why can’t I remember you by name-_

 

_“That book, Inferno, right? There’s a guide who presented your namesake the layers of hell-”_

 

And Dante groans, Griffon’s ‘unhelpful’ hint coming back to haunt him.  _Seriously!? As if that's going to help-_

He’s read through that book and it’s been a fascinating read while he was waiting for Nell to finish her work. It was the one of the few classics she had in her study and the others were all about the history of certain guns and machinery. And he knows the details to  _Inferno_ well- especially with the most known quote to boot.

 _But- the guide who came with the Alighieri guy, wasn’t his name Virgil?_ _...wait, Virgil?  That_ name-He pauses with a frown  before hearing himself murmur, "...no, his name isn’t spelled with an ‘i’-"

 

_"It's spelled with the 'e'!" Dante crows in delight as he presents a paper, carefully , neatly scrawled with the other's name. "I can finally spell your name right, Vergil! See?"_

_And he sees Vergil's eyes widen before a soft, gentle smile graces his face and tackles him to a hug-_

 

Dante barely gasps, stumbling through the streets before his hand finds support on the side of the building. His mind is searing in pain, but he grips his other fist before glancing at his hand. It feels much worse than before- no, he’s wrong, this feels like absolute **shit** and it feels about a thousand times worse than before-

All because he’s just said the name ‘Virgil’- no, not like the poet, not at all, it’s spelled much differently-

 _Shit, shit shitshitshitshit nononononono not now not here ohgod what can I do I can’t collapse here-_ Not where the monsters are, not with them potentially coming to the others like they were easy prey-

A very quick thought crosses him. He impulsively takes out his hidden pocket knife Lady’s presented to him for his last birthday, glances at his left hand that’s gloved before gulping.

He’s only done this before finding out he was a car accident victim. And he knows- because Lady and Morrison were trying to help him- and this was the only way Dante thought- he thought- helped with his searing pain in his head. What happened instead was Lady nearly crying, Morrison about to kill him, and Dante was left with a very sore headache and nearly injured left hand.

And that the only time he resorted to pain as a solution to this-

-fuck any rational thought, he needs it now just to fight back the pain seering in his head. It's either collapse, or move forward with a bleeding hand. As horrible ideas both of them sound (and he refuses to go with any third optional one to keep walking with a shitty piercing headache), he has no other way to deal with this. Trish and Kyrie's light arcanes aren't near him to help heal. And his light arcane- the underlayment for his fire- is a bit... lacking on the 'heal the mind' part.  ~~If there was a moment where he regrets not learning something, it's **that**~~ **.**

Dante barely tore his glove off before looking at his shaking hand, the knife, and the now healed left palm-

-before he grits his teeth when he quickly slashes it with his pocket knife, forcing a feeling of pain to go through him in a poor attempt to overwhelm his piercing headache. He swallows his pained scream, knowing pretty well that the monsters are attracted to any arcane blood spilled-

-to which he quickly remedies by putting his gloves back and gripping his fist again- and yeah, okay, bad move; he winces and that didn’t make his headache any better.

_Shit. Shit! Walkwalkwalkwalkwalkkeepgoing **nowyou'realmostback-**_

He barely makes it back and his vision is nearly blurring- he couldn’t make out the figures that surround the fire, let along it being V or someone else. He knows they were talking because he’s managed to utter, “Head- hurts- tried to get the pain to go away- ”

Though the gasp he hears is from Lady aaaaaand fuck. She knows what he’s done since she nearly forced his left hand open. The scar definitely didn’t heal this time, but for what reason- maybe he’s trying to get rid of his impending headache stupidly, recklessly-

He feels cool hands cradle the sides of his head while another set of hands try to heal his left hand, trying to heal him throughout, but it doesn’t work. He is not sure why, but it definitely doesn’t heal.

Then he hears some shouts, some movement, something wrapping his left hand, more talking and the next thing he knows, his body is on something soft yet lumpy and that’s when Dante hears the manic bombardment in his mind, muddling the outside world with his mind now on haywire-

 

 

_“-a guide who presented your namesake the layers of hell-”_

_"Are you really going to go out there one day?"_

_"Please don't leave me-"_

~~_"You promised we’d play swords-”_ ~~

_“I just want you to be safe-"_

_“I wanna explore around and do things!”_

_“You better swing me really high, Dante-"_

~~_“But it’s just you and your awful, stupid boring books-”_ ~~

_"Can- Can you hear me?"_

_"-the Famed Mercenary himself-”_

_"Wanna see if I can ask him to come with us?"_

~~_“You said you’re gonna go outside with me-”_ ~~

_“I promise, we'll get you to a safe place-”_

_"What are you doing to my brother?"_

_“-You're here and that's all I care about-”_

~~_“YOU LIED- YOU ARE A LIAR-”_ ~~

_“-Hold onto my hand- stay with me, okay?”_

_“You were kidnapped for ransom-”_

_“-you didn’t know and you lost your memories-”_

~~_“You ruined my notebook-”_ ~~

_“Get strong. Find me-”_

_“-am I finally noticing how similar you both look to each other?”_

~~_“-I hate you! I wished you weren’t here being all noisy-”_ ~~

_“-You were about to die that night-”_

_“-you gave me the push I need to get stronger-”_

~~_“You hate me!? But I thought-”_ ~~

~~_“Shut up and leave me alone already-”_ ~~

_“I paid the price for my own folly, for I have done something wrong-”_

~~_“...do you really-”_ ~~

~~_“JUST GO!”_ ~~

_“-You're... someone very important-”_

~~_“Fine! I won’t bother you ever again. I hope you’re happy.”_ ~~

_"I jest. You can call me-”_

~~_“...I wish I wasn’t annoying you...”_ ~~

_"What is it, ...gil?"_

 

 

He barely gasps, fighting to keep his eyes open because no way in hell is going to black out, not when he was supposed to finish the first watch-!

_"Please... help the boy's father. Find who he has lost- please end his suffering."_

The promise. ...that he made to Nero’s father? Why is that coming up again...?

 

_“I just know, Dante. We're halves of a whole. My younger twin... my other half. My beloved. ...all of this, mine-"_

_“-I'll be the hero, saving the day from many bad guys! And I'll be strong- like you, Vergil!”_

 

His eyes snap open for one second, something **finally** clicking in his head.

_Vergil? ...my twin brother’s name is Vergil?_

He tries to speak-

_“Do you want to know? What I have done? Do you truly want to see me then?"_

And he gasps, not caring where the hell he is or who is listening, but he’s about to fall into that unconscious sleep again- _Not again, not again- Why- just when I- Please let me retain this, let me keep this in me...!_

Then, before he falls back to that darkness to sleep-

“I REFUSE to lose you again, stay with me, Dante!”

“’m just gonna... sleep for a bit, Vergil...” Dante mumbles, his eyes finally closing on him when he turns to V, who looks absolutely horrified at Dante’s worst, why does he look upset?

The last thing he saw, however, isn’t V.

He sees a white-haired man with a more sharpened, refined face similar to Dante’s. He wears a blue coat, black vest, and more black, seeing a very familiar set shocked brilliant blue eyes staring back at him, holding onto his left hand tight. And he wears the same torn, expression V has, sitting in V's place, having V's posture and holds something that isn't a cane- and it confirms it.

_...you’ve been with me all this time, haven’t you...?_

Then Dante falls asleep, his left hand laxing against one that’s tightening in an attempt to feel any more of his arcane.

 _...I think I know what happened now. P_ _lease tell me why are you hiding like this..._

He sees all black.

_.....Vergil....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _When you feel my heat, look into my eyes ___  
>  _It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide ___  
>  _Don't get too close; it's dark inside ___  
>  _It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide _  
>  **\- Demons, Imagine Dragons ******__


	11. I want to save their light, I can’t escape this now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sort of gets worse.

**_Eva is still writing when she hears a careful knock on the door. She blinks, looking up to see her son standing at the doorway. He looks as if he’s wrung out- and she knows why. His arcane is screaming in silent pain. “Oh, Vergil. Are you feeling better?”_ **

**_“No.” Of course he isn’t. Vergil had suffered from another spell and it makes Eva worried for him. It happened in the middle of work, but he feels a bit... better. Maybe it’s a good thing he’s working remotely today. “The headaches are going away for now.”_ **

**_“That’s good to hear.” Though she notices his eyes linger to her open notebook. “How’s Nero?”_ **

**_“Fine. He is with Kyrie and the others.” Vergil responds before he glances again at the notebook. “...mother. I apologize for what I’m about to ask.”_ **

**_Eva sighs, a small smile appearing at her face when she sees the way his eyes linger. “Well, I am not done with it. Yet even when you read the works of more complex scholars, you still want to read this silly little tale.”_ **

**_“I know.”_ **

**_And she knows it has merely strained her mind to think of a possible way to tie loose ends, to make sure the story fits. But her mind can’t think of the ending... she hands the notebook to him- her lone audience. “...I wish I was done with this. But I’m not.”_ **

**_Vergil gently takes the notebook in his arm. “Did you forget how the story was told?”_ **

**_“No. It was years ago when I last told it to you and him, but it felt so new.” And her gentle smile appears. “He loved hearing it... over and over again. I know it by heart, but it’s just... how to end it.” Her eyes grow fond. “I know how I told him. And I knew what you wanted back then.” She sadly glances at the notebook in his hand. “But I’m afraid I made it too complex... it’s not the same story anymore.”_ **

**_He knows it pains for her to write it._ **

**_“I know. But it’s still the same one I remember.” Yet his resolve grows, the one he’s refusing to tell his parents and his own son about. He knows deep down Dante will also see it as the same story he’s heard too._ **

**_...if the conversation he's heard is true, that is._ **

**_‘Dante... I know you’re alive.' He makes his way to his room, gripping the notebook tighter. 'I know where to start.'_ **

**_If what Nero told Trish was true-_ **

**_'...can you tell, how much I’ve missed you?’_ **

 

* * *

 

**Moments before**

 

By the time Lady wakes up bleary-eyed, she’s about to nudge the other woman in an attempt to wake her up. Yet she blinks when she notices Trish already awake, looking through her phone. And she looks worried.

“Trish?”

The blonde woman blinks, hearing her name being called, before she smirks. “Oh, so you’re finally awake?”

“I’m not looking forward to this.” Lady mumbles, rubbing her eyes. “Second watch is usually when things can either go great or go bad.”

“And how does it go for you?” Trish asks, glancing at her. “Given you sound like you’ve already gotten used to this.”

“Badly.” And it’s always when they feel sleepy as hell when things go very wrong. She can feel Trish’s amused reaction pique and Lady sighs, “I know you’re not used to being a merc-!” She stretches her her legs and arms, “-but you don’t know what the hell you’re going to expect at times like these.”

“That’s a good point.” The blonde woman hums, narrowing her eyes before glancing back at her phone. She shuts it off without another retort. “Well, might as well get the boys back and let them get rest, shall we?”

“Sure,” Though she doesn’t let up her worried glance. It catches Trish’s expression. “...sorry, but I have to ask. Are you really okay?”

“What... do you mean?” The blonde tries to shrug it off, but Lady narrows her eyes, her stare at the phone and any talk-backs fade away to a reluctant sigh. “All right, all right. If you wanted to know, you could have just asked.”

“And make things boring for you.” Lady deadpans. “I’ve known your cousin more than you, but I can see you two have the delight of hiding your emotions well. He has his ways, you apparently have yours.”

Trish’s lips twitch to a small, worried smile. “I envy you. You seem to care for him as if he’s your family... more than me.”

“Well, I lost the only family I had when I was a girl.” Her mother’s death was the worst of them all. Her father.... well, he was gone years ago. Only a manic named Arkham remained and Lady vowed to destroy him when she grew to the age he would have murdered her. “And Dante came, made me the person I am today. He and Morrison- they’re the two I can call my family. But I know that lughead- a dumbass who makes the worst decisions, impulsive as hell, snarky and full of stubborn pride when it comes to it. I’m honestly not sure if you would have enjoyed living with him either- he’s an utter mess.”

Trish quietly chuckles, her eyes narrowing at Lady. “Well... it was extremely fun shooting and seeing you two at your normal pace. And I think I wouldn’t mind getting to know both of you better.”

“The-” And the gunswoman blinks, staring at Trish in surprise. “-you mean Morrison and Dante?”

Trish shakes her head, her smile growing with humor. “My stupid cousin, Morrison, and **you**. I’ve been looking for a place to restart my career. Being a nurse in a clinic was a complete pain in the ass.”  
Lady gapes before she starts to laugh. “You- a nurse? Dante will laugh his head off before telling you go back!”

“I anticipate that.”

“The monsters, demons- are you ready for-”

“Oh, I am.” The blonde woman smirks. “I read the library of demons, monsters, and arcane on the side. And my uncle gave me duel pistols, so going to the gun range is my way of fun. Aside working on my arcane and teaching Kyrie and Credo, that is.”

Lady hums, her bi-chromatic eyes narrow with gleeful interest. “So you shoot dummy targets for fun? What life were you dealing with before?” She trembles with laughter when she hears the woman’s flat sigh. “Oh no! Is it because of the job or how people look at you as a nurse?”

“All of the above.” Trish sighs. “And the repetitive of it all, the stress- it’s a bit too much. I’m ready for a change in pace.”

“Even if you’re willing to sacrifice the good money you got from the clinic?”

The blonde woman smirks. “Oh, I left a good month before this mess. I was in the middle of trying to think of what to do... and I think I found it.”

“And you think you’re up to be a mercenary?” Lady asks, looking at her. “You sure about that? It’ll be an interesting road.”

“I’ll deal.” Trish shrugs. “I like a change of pace. And-” She smirks again, this time Cheshire-like. “-aside making sure my cousin doesn’t get himself into any more messes, I think I can thrive in this chaos you two make.”

The gunswoman huffs, feeling a bit entertained. “Well then. I’ll be the one to really welcome you to this lovely mess, but I think you should let Dante know you’ll be crashing with us.”

“Oh, don’t worry about him.” The blonde woman’s eyes glint at the thought of horrifying her cousin by stating she wants to join on their fun. “I think he’ll live with two people who can happily grate on his nerves.” She smiles when Lady giggles at the idea... before recalling her initial inquiry. “It’s about V.”

“V?” Lady’s laughter stops. “What about him?”

“Don’t you feel-” And all feelings slowly evaporate for her suspicions. “-something feels off about him? That he isn’t who he claims to be? I got information from- well, let’s just say I asked for an... impromptu background check.”

“I... didn’t think of that.” Lady quietly murmurs. Why didn't Morrison get one from the start? “Why are you suspicious of V?”

“It’s interesting that you asked that,” Trish’s eyes narrow, looking at her phone. She doesn’t see Lady’s reaction when she quietly states, “...I think you should know that Dante had a twin brother.”

“Twin... brother?” Well. This is new.

Trish nods. “Older. Dante’s the younger of the two.”

“Oh.” Lady blinks. She’s thought he was the older one based on the tales he tells of Lila, but apparently not. “Why-”

“I think I should tell you,” Trish looks worried, “What happened on the day Dante got kidnapped because I was there for a part of it... and what happened afterwards.”

“Wait, why me? Why aren’t you telling Dante all of this?”

Trish’s lips thin, thinking of a certain individual who is in the trailer. And Lady gawks, realizing there is one other person-

“Because if my fears are confirmed about something,” Trish murmurs, “Then Dante is going to find out on his own about him-” She suddenly stills, standing abruptly up before she glances to Lady. “Lady. Am I- my cousin- Can you sense Dante’s arcane?”

“Eh? Ugh, sure, isn’t he in the middle of-” And Lady stills, realizing with a sinking realization that Dante’s warming fire arcane feels jarring, gasping for air-

-wait, **jarring**!?

And Lady sits up, gasping with sharp horrified realization- “Oh no- is he injured-”

“Wait, what!?” Trish’s voice raises in alarm- and somehow this stirred up the others awake- and it caught their attention. “I’m sorry- wait, **what!?** ”

“Oh nononono- I need a first aid kit-” Lady doesn’t care, she knows her pistols are loaded and read to go when she bursts open the trailer door, dashing in just in time to hear V’s alarmed reaction to see Dante, who is on the verge of collapse, clutching on his left hand-

-and blood drips out of it and Lady stills- before she dashes, Trish alongside her along with someone else and the next thing she knows, she’s feeling how shaken Dante’s arcane is. It’s all over the place and she immediately realizes what’s happening.

“Can you hear me!? Dante!” V cries out, attempting to force his arcance to react, but it only makes Dante grunt in wincing pain, clutching on his head with his right hand. His left hand is balled up- and terribly stained. “Dante- please-”

“Let me try-” Trish’s arms glow and she tries to heal, but that doesn’t work. She gasps, glancing at him, “Dante, let me- my arcane can’t-”

“Head- hurts-” Said man gasps, trying to hold back his pain. “Tried to get the pain to go away-”

“Dante!?” Oh crap. Nero. And he looks horrified, especially since Kyrie is holding out a first aid kit. “What the- were they-”

“No, one of his memory returned.” Lady forces his left hand open and Dante cries out. She narrows her eyes, her fire arcane blazing with ire anger. She ignores their gasps, even blocks how stiff V’s arcane is all of the sudden. She sees the pocket knife on his right hand before she takes it away, folds it, and pockets it for good reason. Lady bottles her rage in favor for being a bit more snappy. At least this’ll make Dante know she’s figured it out.

...Again. “Oh my **God** , Dante, you piece of shitty bastard- I’m going to kill you because you pulled this stupid stunt **again!** ” _I knew it! This would happen again, I just **knew** it-_ She’s not surprised- because the other time this happened-

-yeah, no, there’s no need to revisit that lovely ass memory where she was the one on the verge of bawling her eyes out while Morrison and Rock had to do most of the hard work.

Now’s more important. And she knows Dante’s hands take a long time to heal. She decides the only thing to do is to pry his now ruined glove off and bandage it before hauling his ass to the bed so he doesn’t crash on the ground. She can hear him whimpering, but she only grits her teeth, trying to be the braver one this time without bursting into tears herself. _There better be some sorry ass monsters out tonight because I’m so **ticked...!**_

“Alcohol and wipes- I need them now!” Yeah, this is not new anymore, the many times they had to dress each other’s wounds come back to her. She hears Kyrie approach her, setting the kit down as Nero holds his hand open. She silently feels sorry that the kid has to see his ‘hero’ look like this, but really, he has to. Dante’s an idiot, an absolutely, complete, one-hundred percent moron for resorting to this just to make his headache go away. And Lady is going to be severely delighted to kick his brain over it. “Do you have a wrapping bandage-”

“Let me help. Please.” Despite helping Lady with patching up the wound by placing her hands over it in an attempt to heal, Kyrie is on the verge of crying and now Lady wants to smack Dante’s stupid head into the rubble. Making the kids cry- yeah, no she is going to beat him up for this. “It-It’s not healing-”

“Alcohol in a cotton wipe. Arcane won’t help now.” Lady commands and Kyrie decides to hand her one Trish has doused on before talking to V over what happened. (She can’t blame V for this.)

Shit. This is legit the last thing she wanted to happen. And now it does- only at the worst timing and in front of the worst group of people possible. ...she’s going to have a delightful talk with her friend when he wakes up. Kicking his ass is a requirement.

“You said-” Nero’s voice reaches her as she furiously begins to wrap his wound. She tightly held onto his bloodied, torn glove. “This happened before-”

“Years ago, there’s an absolute shitty mission that involved a dead family, a car accident, and how the town thought they were cursed because of their ancestry dealing with the dead. What a start, right?” Lady talks though Dante’s whines, despite how terrible they sound. “When Morrison described how horrible the incident went, Dante just had this horrible headache that he tried to get rid of, on his own, by making himself feel **pain**. And I didn’t think he had a pocket knife on him, but noooo, he does!” She hears Nero hiss at this, but she rolls her eyes. “And then Morrison realized Dumbass Dante was having a spell, patched his wound up, and we- me and Rock- had to literally drag him to his bed, making sure his sorry ass woke up. Oh, and did I mention that the three of us had to make sure he had no sharp objects on him just so we didn’t let this happen again?”

If she even talks about how many times Dante's depression nearly grips him, then- well, maybe not. She'll save it for later. This is more important.

“And-” V’s voice asks with a bare hold on how genuinely upset he is. Lady glances at him- and it looks like the man is suffering for... a different reason? “-how long did it take for him to wake up?”

This, she is not going to look forward to hear their reactions to. She sighs, closing her eyes. “A good **three days** before he finally woke up.”

“Three days!?” A chorus of voices gasp in horror and Lady resists to smack her head against something hard (like the ground), but she nods.

Three. Days.

She has a partner to murder when he wakes up. He’s already survived a pretty large stab once, so he can deal with her bullets.

“He’ll be better then.” Lady finishes and made sure the bandages stays tight- there will probably be a need to change them later. She gestures to Nero to help him up- to which Nero glares at her, but does so anyway. Trish was about to take him by the other arm, but V barely has a hold on him, silently nodding to Trish to at least open the trailer door. Kyrie is also ahead, but Lady senses how unsettled her arcane- no, it’s not just the girl’s. Nero’s on the verge to burst, Trish’s is nervously upset, and V-

-V’s arcane is feeling out of sorts. As if it’s trying to react in some manner, but right now, it’s a very large mixed bag of a lot of distress, being upset, and silent anger.

 _For what? You didn’t do anything wrong- all you did was watch over a shift with him. This- this is Dante's self-inflicted stupid plan to get rid of a horrendous headache._ Lady sighs, gently patting Trish’s shoulders in a quick effort to comfort her. And she looks down and sighs, spying her hands are stained with Dante’s blood. She hears Dante gasp, wincing in pain, but it’s like before.

“Come on. Let’s get him to the trailer.” Except no arcane can heal him. Trish’s and Kyrie’s light arcane barely did anything to ail him- and whatever V tried to do didn’t help either. Lady really starts to think a part of it has to do with Dante's darker thoughts, wanting to never forget the deaths he could have stopped. Or what he could have done to save them. The many possibilities that have never come to pass- he's only been through a few... rare depression spells. And whatever wounds he inflicted on himself doesn't heal- it only heals when he allows it to. (It's the wounds his gloves keep covering up. But the one that remains from his jobs is the large gash across his abdomen- he's kept that for a good reason.)

It’s after they decide to go in the trailer accompanied by an alarmed Credo and Nico (who have stayed to make sure nothing else showed up to maul the group) that Lady turns back, hearing Nero and V place Dante on the bed.

She closes her eyes, now trying to stave off her own headache. “I hate this. This is such a fucking mess. And it just got worse, god damn it, Dante!”

“Is he-” Credo glances back at the direction of the bed where Dante was turned over. “-will he be okay?” Nico stays silent, glancing around before placing the first aid kit away.

Lady nods, grabbing her gun. “The only other thing is because of his stupid stunt, I bet those monsters will show up, so better be prepared.” If anything, those things want to feed on fallen blood and arcane. Experience has taught her this much, at least. “Come on, brat. If Dante’s shown you some skill, then you should be able to handle a series of idiot goons.”

Nero’s jaw tightens, glaring at her, but he glances to Kyrie, murmurs some words before hugging her, and that’s enough for Lady to walk out of the trailer. She hears footsteps and Trish appears next to her, a bit infuriated.

“How are you used to this!?” Trish asks, anger in her eyes. “You- Do you realize how much pain my cousin is!? And the only thing you can think about is to fight!? Are you really-”

“I know my friend is in pain over finding his lost family for three decades. He's also lost so many people in his lives that he regrets not saving them all. I’ve seen him nearly get killed, shot, slashed, scratched, burned, and stabbed by his own sword. And he made it out alive.” Lady cuts her off, her bi-chromatic eyes glaring back at Trish’s horrified blue ones. “And I’ve seen his spells more than you- both this and his depressive ones. Yes, I know. I should be there for him. But you know what? he'll think this is going to be nothing when he wakes up. He’s told me once to take care and make sure to kick his ass if this happens again.And thing is, he's the type of person who'll  **never** ask for help! No matter how many times we tell him we'll talk? He'll never say it! We'll find it out and then he'll break down- but he'll be bottling it all up again. His depression spells? They're rare and they're  **ugly**. Rock and I were there for those few. We made sure he was fine and recovering. And he got some help, but how much, I'm honestly not sure. But I'm certain about this- he's unpredictable. He'll never ask for the help. Even if I told him so many times...!

"And yes, I know what you’re going to ask." Lady knows Trish's arcane is about to lash back, so she decides to not give the woman that chance. She knows what she's about to ask- what happened after Dante collapsed like this. Inflicted himself with the pain with a pocket knife on his left hand that had  **just** recovered. And that was **after** Dante finally admitted he has depression. And Trish is the closest family member he has. "That first time? I was practically screaming, kicking at him, and he just laughs it off. He’s asshole of the year, making me, Rock, and Morrison worried like that. And now I can tell someone else about all of this- and know at least Dante won’t pull a shitty thing like this **again**.”

Nor will she allow him the chance to. She, Rock, Morrison will not allow it. The fights. The battles they share. The pain they all mourn, albeit separate, from different routes. Dante, for his foster family, his mentors Grue and Nell, the girl he tried to save from the hospital, Nero's mother, and the family he's trying to search for (are they really dead though? Lady doubts it, if Trish's appearance tells of this). Her, for her mother and her father before he went corrupt. Rock, for his mother and father who both knew of their fates for being associated with the infamous ones; his half-brother, who he had tried so much to save before giving up when Argus told him he's invested in the cult. Morrison, for the woman who affected him once before dying to protect him.

They all are the family she knows. And she's vowing to protect them, help them when needed.

She sees the slight shocked stare Trish wears before the blonde woman closes her eyes, taking in a shaky breath, and then breathing out. Then she murmurs, “...and this is your version of my cousin. What...” She takes a sharp breath before she closes her eyes, grumbling, “An impressive moron. What the hell, Dante. ...Oh my God. I'm torn- between being relieved that he's alive or he's made this awful decisions that are just as terrible to himself.” She takes a deep breath before mumbling, "I don't know know him as much as I thought."

“You will. Don't worry." Lady's lips thin. She pats the woman's arm for some form of comfort. "But know this: Dante is someone who makes tons of impulsive decisions, but has a big heart who cares for lot of people, even if he's a dumbass in how he shows it. He just needs better communication. I just wished... he should’ve known what he was doing when he did that to himself.” Trish’s eyes widen, but Lady doesn’t say anything else about it. “...damn idiot. Did it at the worst time too.”

“So,” The ladies turn to see a silently furious Nero and a worried Credo approach them. Well, they heard her too. Oh well. The more slightly ticked off people after Dante for that stunt, the better. “Does this mean Dante’s out of commission until he wakes up?”

Lady senses it’s the white haired kid who wants to kick his sorry ass more. And she feels very bad for him.

“Yeah.” And they hear the growls and roars of monsters- and she sighs. _Insufferable asshole, did you know you were going to attract these mooks when you did this?_ “Where’s V?”

“Back at the trailer. I suppose this means he’ll be of no help since he wants to stay with Dante.” Credo quietly explains, but he draws out his sword. “Kyrie and Nico are on watch. We should prepare, should we?”

Lady nods before spying Trish take out her pistols. She arches an eyebrow, noticing the colors on them are white and black. Like Dante’s Ebony and Ivory. “...they got a name?” She shifts the subject a bit.

“Like you and Dante, they do.” The blonde woman ghosts a laugh. “...Lume and Ombra.” Trish’s voice is calm, collected. “Spar-My uncle gave them to me as a gift. You’ve only seen me use my arcane- just not with these.”

Nero’s strangely silent, but she feels his arcane fidget. Anger runs through him and she silently feels bad for the kid. But then she knew who caused it and she decides to let Nero let out a good brunt of his anger on Dante when he wakes up.

“Then start using the guns, reserve much of your arcane as you can.” Lady takes out Kalina Ann and charges her arcane with it. And the monsters start to approach them- a slow, incoming swarm, huh? “This is going to be a while. I dare you- keep up while you can!”

And they charge, weapons at the ready before striking their first beasts in the night.

* * *

“...please be safe.” Kyrie whispers, carefully shutting the trailer door as it barely muffles the sounds of their fight. Then she glances to Nico, who looks through the window to keep watch from a distance.

“Do you think he’s gonna make it?” Nico asks, lowering the covers before gesturing to the bed. Her voice is lowered and she knows why- they don’t want V to hear. Speaking of, they can hear V say something, but Kyrie closes her eyes to compose herself. She nearly cried when Dante’s hand wasn’t healing, but the fact that she can still try to help by wiping away the blood calmed her, knowing it wasn’t life-threatening.  
The fact that they can’t heal him from his suffering headache is something that still upsets her.

“I think he will.” She also hopes it doesn’t take three days for Dante to wake up.

“Yeah. Same here.” Nico narrows her eyes. Her eyes keep glued to the window. “Dante better wake himself up- ‘cause I’m pretty sure Lady will be pretty pissed when they both have jobs to do.”

“That... is true.” Kyrie sighs, not noticing V’s cane blocking her way. And when she stumbles, she gasps, feeling her footing a bit off-

-to only feel herself being caught by someone else who isn’t Nero.

“Are you all right?” She blinks and sees V awake. He looks to her in worry, to which she nods, immediately flustered as she scrambles up.

“I’m sorry!” She whispers, her voice down to a whisper so she doesn’t distrub Dante. “I should be more careful-”

“No! No, it’s fine.” And V allows her to stand as he retrieves his cane. But he's still shaken. They had just put Dante to the bed. And V had said something after Nero and Credo left to join Trish and Lady. But Kyrie isn't sure as to what... “I just- I needed to find a blanket so I can cover myself for the night.”

“Do you plan to stay and wait until he wakes?”

He nods, glancing back at the bed, worried. “...if he doesn’t wake, I still want to wait by his side. ...I want him to be better.”

Kyrie allows a small smile grace her. Despite knowing him for a little bit, V seems to really devoted to make sure Dante is okay. _Though I wonder why he cares about him so much...?_ “I’ll let the others know if you want me to. But I am certain Mister Dante will be better, that he will be fine, and that he will heal. Just be there for him.” She silently tacks that in her mind- before she glances at him, curious about something. "If it’s all right with you, Mister V... I just want to ask. Did you know Dante before you sought him for this?"

V blinks- before he thinly smiles, something unknown coming through his eyes. And Kyrie doesn't miss it- V is very fond of Dante. "Perhaps. Longer than you think."

"Have you asked about him before meeting with him?"

And V's eyes narrow, the unknown, slightly warm expression disappearing to thinly veiled anger. Kyrie blinks, wondering if she should walk back that question. She feels the plunge in the air and silently shivers. "Sorry-"

"No, it's..." V pauses before he bitterly chuckles. "Perhaps I should have let him know what I have heard. That I've heard how much people have looked up to him as a hero... and those who look up at him with such disdain." The shift in his tone makes Kyrie still, but V doesn't notice. "I didn't think for a moment Dante would have been revered as such- not only as a savior, but also as a scapegoat. Someone to blame on when things went wrong, or when they feel the need to destroy someone else who shouldn't be the one shouldering all of the blame...! If only that day **didn't happen-!** "

Kyrie falls very silent. She feels something else, cold, slowly domineering coming from him. It isn't just V's strange shadow arcane. And she knows- she's felt it a few times before, only on the times when-

 

 

_"Nero." There's a low, emotionless tone that cut through their laughter. And it instantly made Nero's face draw back to its concerned, icy expression when he looks up at the man who just approached them. "If you don't mind-"_

_"I'll keep it down." Nero narrows his eyes and Kyrie senses that he doesn't like being told to keep their laughter to a minimum. "Sorry."_

_(They were only fourteen. Nero is growing up, so are Kyrie and Credo. The three of them were just talking about how horrible high school is, yet how they are surviving through it all. Yet Nero silently asks Kyrie and Credo if that hero of his was in his place at his age, would he be trembling or would he start standing up to fight? Like how he did when he saved them from that cult years ago?)_

_The man pauses- before he lets out a terse sigh, nursing his forehead. "No, it's... never mind. Keep conserving."_

_"Are your headaches coming back again?" Nero quietly grumbles, not facing him. There's no answer, but they all know what the response is. "You can't just let it-"_

_"You don't understand!" The man snarls, forcing him to glare at his son. There's a moment where it was about to break, and Kyrie silently braces against the brunt sharp, dark ice arcane that pricks near them- threatening to stab Nero._

_But someone clears her throat and they turn to the older blonde woman; her looks still haven't aged, yet her sharp eyes glare at him. The man stills, eyes widening a bit when he notices the woman._

_"Vergil." She states. "Are they acting up again?"_

_There's a very tense silence. Then the man grumbles, "...yes."_

_"Then don't take it out on them." Her voice is soft, stern, worried. "Please. Sparda wants a word with you."_

_The man pauses before he lets out a click of his tongue. He storms out in the direction of Sparda's study, the silent anger of his cold arcane ebbing away with the gentle warmth of Eva's fire. Then Eva sighs, looking worried before facing her grandson and his friends._

_"Is... everything all right?" Credo asks, straightening up with concern. "Just a moment ago-"_

_"...Yes." Eva reluctantly nods, but Kyrie senses it isn't. "It's just- what is making them act up again...?"_

_"I don't know, it happens too often." Nero scoffs, eyes narrowing to the floor. Then he quietly grumbles, "I wished Father would stop having his stupid spells and get on with his life."_

_Kyrie doesn't have the heart to tell him his mother has the most grieved expression on her face when Nero said those words._

_(Nor did they all notice the man still- with something fiercely gripping his heart, mind before going to meet his father in the study. And he silently defies his own son's words, never wanting to forget the one he's lost-)_

 

 

-it's from **him:** Nero's father.

"Miss Kyrie?"

She jolts and notices V looking at her, worried. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

And Kyrie shakes her head, attempting to smile without showing her nervous energy. Her arcane- _Oh no._ "Nothing! I was just... asking, that's all."

"Are you sure?" V asks, but for a minute-

“Hey! I think fight’s over.” They both turn to see Nico looking a bit relieved. “Come on- I think Nero’s injured-”

“Oh no.” Kyrie silently thanks the Gods before she had to explain herself. And that she's no longer uncertain. She can see it clear and well. The man in front of her is not a stranger named V. Then she glances back at the man, feeling even more nervous than before. “I- I have to go and make sure- well, you know.”

“Miss Kyrie.” And she stills, glancing back and for a minute, she stops.

A man with a regal-like aura stands before her, blue coat that separates into four tails, delicate embroidery flanks the coat ends. He wears all black underneath the dark royal blue- black ascot, black vest, black dress pants, and black boots. Instead of the metallic cane, he holds a familiar blue katana. And instead of the black hair and dark eyes, there is white hair and blue eyes, staring at her.

Kyrie stands frozen in fear. “...yes?”

_I thought as much-_

The man sighs, looking down at the ground and the voice that escapes it isn’t from V. “...thank you for assuring me Dante will be okay. I know he will. ...it's just a matter of time, isn't it?”

Kyrie nods, going for the trailer door, catching a sense of sharpened attention on her that she now realizes were from Nero’s father. “It’s of no problem.” Then she blinks, and there stands V. It’s arcane based- but why- he is in disguise that is made so well?

She pauses, looking at him worried, to which he frowns. “Is something the matter?”

Was her- no, she **definitely** felt it. His father is alive... and right with them the entire time. Instead, she just smiles and shakes her head. “I- well, the others. I need to tend to them. You should best tend to Dante.”

“Of course.” And he takes the blanket in hand, walking back to the resting mercenary, and Kyrie runs out of the trailer door, following behind Nico.

_I have to tell Nero._

* * *

“Are you all right?”

She blinks, looking up to see Nero looking at her, worried. Then she sees Nico and Credo look back at her with the same expression and Kyrie shakes her head.

The monster are gone, dead, and any chances of roots sprouting up were destroyed when Lady blasted off any potential areas by covering them with the largest, heaviest rubble she can find. Now, she’s slowly talking to Trish, leaving the four at the fireplace, recovering. Nero and Credo’s wounds are healed, some of their arcane slowly recovering, and they are trying to find out what to do now that their main man is down. Nero’s anger lessens, but everyone knows he’s ticked off of Dante.

 _I need to tell him who I saw._ “I’m... well, no, I’m not fine.”

Nero suddenly frowns. Her arcane- is it tensed from something? _Did something happen to her while we were gone?_ And Credo must have noticed, but they both don't say anything yet. If Nico realized her shift in personality, she doesn't intend to show it. "It's just... it's just us, right? You, Credo, Nico, and me?" Kyrie glances around before murmuring, “I need to tell something.”

"I can- give me a minute.” Nico decides to fiddle with the radio before she turns it on- volume down very low- to some music. At least the radio and cell towers are not destroyed. But the music is very much needed; no more monsters to come after them tonight. It calmed them down, at least a little.

Credo is also confused, staring at Nero. "Kyrie?"

"Right. Okay." Kyrie closes her eyes, trying to ease her nervousness.

"Kyrie?" Nero quietly asks, earning Nico's attention too. "Are you okay?"

"...I need to tell you something." Her voice comes out rather hushed. "It's about-" She looks back- and Credo notices that the adults were further away, out of hearing range. "-that man, V. He is familiar."

Nero’s expression changes to a concerned one. Credo frowns. "I believe you mentioned something about him looking familiar before in the day...”

"I sensed it." Kyrie whispers. "He has the duel arcane- ice and shadow.”

And this makes Nero still- and Nico barely hears it before her eyes widen behind her glasses. Credo's mind clinched in this; only two people come into mind who possess the ice arcane. One being the legendary arcane user Sparda; Nero's grandfather. The other-

"I already know.” Nero hisses, eyes narrowing as he stares at the fire Dante’s started.

"But..." Kyrie mumbles, herself in thought. "How? It's just a rare thing."

"I'm not sure what this arcane mumbo jumbo crap are, I know we talked about it earlier." Nico cuts in, but her expression looks worried. "But I thought your dad also used the shadow arcane too. Aren't those his things? Wielding two arcanes at once? You said it before, right? You wanted to know why your girl's suspicious of V."

Nero stops. He pauses before he asks, "Kyrie, who does he look like to you?”

“Your father, Nero.” Kyrie murmurs. Her vision didn’t fool her a bit. “It’s Mister Vergil.”

There’s stunned silence. Now she sees the looks of Credo and Nico mirror each other- silent, dreaded confirmation. And Nero pales, eyes widening before he lets out a horrified murmur. "...I knew it, I fucking knew it...!"

"Wait, what's wrong?" Kyrie asks, now frantic. "Did I say the-"

Nero just fiercely shakes his head, closing his eyes to calm himself and his arcane, which jolts and sparks with incredulous horror.

Credo nudges Nero before presenting him with his phone. “I need you to read this. It isn’t just you, I’m afraid.” Nero looks to him in confusion, so Credo sighs, not wanting to do it, but he has to. “This is what I told Miss Trish. I hope she told whoever she needed to- in order for things to be cleared up.” He stands up and glances over to Nico, and sees the ladies still conversing. She too is showing Lady her phone and Credo knows they’re talking about the same person. “It turns out she was also curious about V just as you both were.”

“Fuck.” Nero murmurs, reading the texts and then he hands the phone back to Credo- trembling. Kyrie feels another hand wrapped around her waist. She looks down to see Nero, leaning against her, silently begging for her to stay at least a little bit more. “...just... I need to think.”

And she does, worried for him as she leans in, allowing him to embrace her. He holds Kyrie tight as he feels her fingers draw slow, soothing circles to calm his arcane. IT works, feeling his lightening arcane calm and lean towards her light arcane, wanting nothing but a solid ground of reality on him. _I really... really want everything to be normal again. Please, if there is a deity who is sympathetic to us, let this be easy as it can be for Nero, for Mister Dante, for the others._

_...for Mister Vergil too. Even if he has his own motives..._

She silently prays for Dante to get better. And then she notices Nico and Credo deciding to resume back to their activities, even though she feels their tense emotions on guard, wondering if things will ever be normal after this.

Kyrie closes her eyes, her light arcane being the only comforting one with a sliver thought of hope. _Never mind about the normal. I just want everyone alive._

And a minute later, it’s Nero who cuts it, and she senses his lightening arcane brim with confusion, anger, and shock. He tightens his hand around Kyrie’s. “...shit. No, I get what he’s trying to...” Nero’s eyes narrow. “Why... would he do all of this? If he- then...” He closes his eyes, fighting inner turmoil and distress at all of this. He knows something else, but he doesn’t tell them. “...shit. All of this- why? Why couldn’t he have asked for help? Then we could have-”

Credo narrows his eyes. “...so you know something?”

“I can’t say it. **He’s** afraid I’ll ruin it for Dante. Of fucking course.” Nero lets out a small condescending chuckle, that for a minute, Kyrie swears mirrored his father's. “What sort of- this is my Father, of course he’ll do this! I just- it’s so stupid, it could’ve just been as simple as finding him and...! Ugh! I should have looked for Dante first, let him know about-!” Then he looks up with the most exhaustive glance. “If I so could, I would have been more than delighted to find Dante first and then let him know about our family- But no! ...no, I get why Dante’s mentioned his luck is the pits. Apparently I got it too, just in a different form.” Then he quietly mumbles, "I just want my uncle alive and awake..."

They are so confused right now.

“Geez, aren’t you trigger happy to beat someone up.” Nico deadpans, crossing her arms.

“Yeah. And I got a horrible idea.” Nero’s voice is shaking, but something in him surges and Kyrie glances at him. She’s not sure what it is, but it feels like something in him changed. “I want to-” He swallows his throat, but he glances to the other two. “I want to talk to Miss Lady about something. I need to know- was it just to take down the thing that’s up there?”

“Y-Yeah? From what I’ve heard so far from Rock-” Nico barely nods. “Why?”

Nero’s eyes narrow, blazing with worry. “I want to help Dante- and I know how I can repay him from saving us in Fortuna City. And I need Miss Lady’s help- Trish can come. All of you can. ...It’s just I need to do this.”

“What about V? And Dante?” Credo glances back at the trailer. “If he should wake up-”

“Lady said so herself Dante might not wake up and by the time he does, it might be too late.” The lightening arcane user’s fist grips. “And for once, I don’t want to sit back and just watch. I want to actually make a difference.” There’s silence, but Nero continues, “...I really want to save my family, all of you, this city, everyone...! And I just want my uncle back. I just want my father back to normal. Is that too much to ask?”

The silence this time is deafening- and then he hears footsteps and it’s from the ladies. Lady is sniffing, but she tries to hide her tears. Trish, on the other hand, has an arm around her shoulders in an effort to comfort her, but her eyes shine with a cold determination.

“No, it’s not.” The blonde woman quietly continues before she nods to Credo. “...so I take it that showed them what you sent?”

“I’m about to send it to Dante.” Credo’s eyes narrow. “If he wakes up- that is.”

(Lady frowns, not wanting to tell him Dante turned his phone off.)

“You overheard me, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question. And Trish nods, Lady looking him with grim resolution. Nero sighs, but he still holds Kyrie’s hand. “...well? Am I stupid?”

Trish blinks- before she chuckles. “No. You’re normal. And besides,” She glances back at the trailer. “Lady and I were just talking about that. I guess our minds think alike. And honestly- well, we don’t know if Dante would have thought the same thing.”

Nero glances to Lady, silently wondering if this is okay. Said gunswoman sighs, rubbing her eyes a bit before she nods.

“Dante would’ve- well, that’s what he would have done.” She glances at them, despite being so dead in the night. “Screw the shifts. We’re going in Albus Tower. If Dante can’t wake up to finish this, then it’s up to us. If he does- well, even better. But at least- our goal tomorrow. Just entering in, find people we can save, then run. If one of us finds the dragon-” She pauses to think about it.

And Nico, being the slight impatient one, asks, “What if we do end up fighting against it? Or encountering it?”

“I’ll fight it.” Nero is resolute in this. “I’m going to end this stupid thing once and for all.”

_At least Dante can wake up, knowing it’s all better-_

There’s a slow rumble that catches their attention- and they realize it’s nearby. One second later and suddenly, they notice something rising from the top floor of Albus Tower. There was an unnatural bright light that suddenly forms, tinier flecks of light gathering to form into a large structure. Then roots, branches, and a trunk follow- it’s as large as the tower itself.

“The- What the hell is that!?” Trish cries out, standing up as they all observe this sudden growth in horrified awe.

“The Qliploth.”

They turn to glance at V, who is standing at the door to the trailer, but his gaze is now at the open ceiling... and the large, silvery tree gently gates over the tower, the unnatural white roots slowly encasing the tall structure. The roots have not reached the ground, but the thin, paper-like ends web across the lower half of Albus Tower, **glowing**. Just like the monsters and demons who were filled with their share of the arcane.

But V looks **very** worried, lips thin. “...it’s appeared. This can’t be a good sign...”

“I’m- sorry, **repeat** that!?” Credo’s voice raises in horror. “The Qliploth!? As in- the tree from Hell itself!?”

V nods and the air plunges into a mix of fear, angry, and confusion-

“Oh. My. God. What in the actual fuck- why is it going over Albus Tower!?” Nero’s fuming- and it vibes off well: nobody wanted to see this, asked for it-

“...I do not know.” V quietly responds before snapping his expression back at the others. “Are you- I can not help but overhear- are you all planning to storm in Albus Tower **now**?”

Nero glares back at him. “Yeah. Why do you want to-”

“Do you want this city to die!?” V suddenly snaps, forcing them all to fall into silence. “Do you- how much more can all of you take before you all realize there isn’t enough arcane to take it down!? There has been enough lives at risk as it is, unnecessary sacrifices were made- some that **could** have been prevented-” He takes in a sharp, deep breath before covering his face with his hand, trying to regain his senses from his about-to be rant as he takes in a deep breath.

And it’s Lady who breaks the silence. “Look, I know you’re still livid about Dante. But we need to get this done before anything else happens- and we don’t know what’ll happen tomorrow. So we need to go in now and-”

“-no. The tree will not grow- it’s not at its worst. Yet. We have enough time to wait.” V quietly stops her. He glances at them all, wondering how does he know that-

-but he will not let them know. He refuses to let them know how much he’s heard, how much he realized Nero and Kyrie know. ...how much he wanted to threaten them to silence, but it will eventually be let out. His son is sharp, and so was the woman Nero fell in love with for years...

_Do you have any idea... how much I have done to make sure I found him? How much I’ve missed him? How much I ache for him- to find my other half and find out how he is? Do you?_

He has to silently give them credit. But the only thought he has is who talks first. Who makes the first move- to Dante.

“Rest.” He coldly states. “Your arcane- it should be aware of your new situation. It will be able to recover itself- and so do all of you. Nothing is gained from beating yourself up over it all- so rest. Then fight.” He steps back in, barely adjusting his cane and leaving the others to think on his words. Then he glares at Nero, his son, the one who he has raised to fight... and now potentially his enemy. _But this is not designed for you- you were supposed to be far away, letting Dante deal with this-_ “Especially to you two.” Him and Credo- Kyrie’s brother, Nero’s comrade in arms.

They will depend on the two to carry the team on- Lady is already preparing; V already witnessed her power. Trish- his cousin- she’s unpredictable. He refuses to deal with her- she’s already caught on.

But what does it matter now? They’re here at the tower. Shouldn’t they be at least relieved of that and let V handle Dante’s current situation?

Apparently no.

He steps into the trailer, silently mulling on what to do now.

“...fine.” Nero grumbles and he feels for Kyrie’s hand- and she gently takes his. Then he glances at her worried before he closes his eyes. “...we’ll go **tomorrow** , first thing.”

“Then don’t oversleep.” It was supposed to be in humor, but they don’t feel like it. Instead, Lady takes out her cellphone, takes a quick glance at the trailer to see if V is within earshot, then she whispers, “Give me your numbers. If we can't go in, the best we can do is to plan this thing out- now. Dante, Rock, and I used to do it before we got in to the large spot- now’s the time.”

This seemed to be in agreement with everyone- even Trish seems to agree with this, but not before glancing at Lady in concern. “Do you think Dante will wake up by then?”

Lady’s lips thin. Then she narrows her eyes. “...I don’t know. But if he does,” She glances up at the now still Qliploth tree, full on sight. “Someone, please tell him to burn that stupid thing down.”

“Like the church in Fortuna?” Kyrie quietly asks- and she blinks, noticing how shocked everyone else looked. A small, if not fond memory crosses back to her when she recalls hearing a certain gunswoman screaming at her comrade for setting a very ancient structure on fire from a rather crazy cult. “If I recall, Miss Lady, you were not fond of him doing that.”

Lady chuckles, realizing the kids were the ones who recalled that angry call. “Yeah... but you know, I think we need a proper burning. Especially with the demon tree over here.”

There are smaller chuckles, but there's an overwhelming silence that crosses them and expands through the night sky.

And even to the man in the trailer, they all wonder what will come next. 

V glances down to Dante, who still sleeps and he leans down, his hands clutched against Dante's bandaged left hand. 

_Please, wake up, brother..._

...and he too, closes his eyes to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Your eyes, they shine so bright_   
>  _I want to save their light_   
>  _I can't escape this now_   
>  _Unless you show me how_   
>  **\- Demons, Imagine Dragons**


	12. Everything that kills me makes me feel so alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me being the dumbass: Oh, this shouldn't take too long to write!  
> Me, except about a week later at midnight, still the same dumbass: ...Maybe I shouldn't have played Crash Fever.  
> (Aka why this chapter came out so late. And there's no coding in here unless there is a good way for me not to screw up whatever I have and do it in chapter form...)

The preparations were silent, only told through texts. It took up more minutes- taking naps in between, but it barely gets them by before they decide to finally rest. (Or rather, as Lady texted: **I’d rather not like to deal with a cranky person tomorrow morning, so SLEEP** )

It did not, much to what Nico was initially hoping for, quell Nero’s silent anger for what he had been mulling and thinking in all night. If it was about not telling Dante about their actual relation, then the mechanic gets it. But if it was for what they were talking about hours ago, then... uh well. Shit. (And here she thought Nero’s father had the anger problem. Apparently that has been handed down to the brat.)

Nico’s the only one staying up, barely making any noises as she tinkers with last minute parts. She glances back, once in a while to stare at the large white tree that formed atop of the tower before resuming back to her work.

At least Nero and Credo would have extra arms in case their swords break from overuse.

She’s already texted Rock about this. This was a large- if not nightmarish- complication that arose and just had to appear right when Dante collapsed.

Fantastic. And now the brat wants to climb this stupid thing? _Almost there-_ She glances over to the dark trailer and shakes her head when she hears the brat snore. _Good God, how in the ever loving hell did Kyrie put up with that...? Even with **this** bullshit, no less._ The others were asleep; Nero and Kyrie at each other’s arms, bundling their sleeping bags together (The brat needed a hug, honestly). Credo took the passenger’s seat, softly sleeping with the seat pushed all the way down. Trish and Lady were sleeping next to each other at the same place they were resting before. And Dante-

-well, he’s still sleeping at the main bed. And V is sleeping too- one of his hand on Dante’s bandaged one. He sleeps sitting on that same damn pulldown seat- how can he do that without aching all over?

 _Whatever._ Nico silently shakes her head before resuming back to her work.

Staying up for two days is normal for her, esepcially since Dante asked her to do a job that she’s on the brink of finishing. It was quick, normally time-consuming, and would have taken her two to three weeks to complete.

But she found the tools needed to round off these pistols: one for Nero, the other for Credo. They’re both like Dante and Lady’s pistols- only these are more tailored for arcane. There are more parts (most of them from that other horn she’s saved- she’s used most of the first half for her own weapon) that make it easier for their powers to be the ammo- the actual bullets are optional.

_I hope you’re watching me, Grandma._

She’s never told Rock about Nero’s family. In fact, Nico was sure Rock hasn’t even heard of the brat’s family until the night before- but Rock hasn’t connected the dots. And she’s positive the three of them- Dante, Lady, and her uncle- were too busy trying to save the world from even making a single connection until this job. _And that’s fine- save the world. And I think Uncle Rock told me they all got some form of issues they have to deal with first._ She lifts her smith’s glasses to glance at Dante’s sleeping form. _...I bet that’s why he’s told me to make sure I make Grandma proud. He still feels horrible for what happened- not for Nero’s mom, but for Grandma Nell..._

She only heard the story from Rock. Dante refuses to dwell back on it- and she understands why now.

It was after he met with a man named Grue- Dante was about to be twenty and he had been living off on freelance mercenary work, no courier to get his name out. And Grue found him attempting to steal his wallet for money, talked to him, and decided Dante is going to stay with him and his daughters until Dante gets his foot in the game. Training him was going to be a deal for him too. And so is getting him weapons. So he introduced Nell and Rock to Dante.

_“You know what the first words he told me were?” Rock’s lips tilt in a very nostalgic, amused chuckle. It was just her and Rock- he was only twenty-one and in the middle of learning gunsmithing. “He told me I looked like a stupid football player.”_

_“What!?” Nico guffaws. “What the- did he **really** say that!?”_

_Rock nods. “That was the day I decided to prove to the idiot he’s wrong- and got my first set of tattoos.”_

_The older gunsmith chuckles. “God, what a glorious day it was to see his shocked reaction when he dropped off his first set of ruined pistols. And even more so when I showed him my arcane. Nell was amused by it all- and just told us to rest while she works on Dante’s mess.”_

The tattoos are a thing in the Goldstein family- Nico has one on her back with two pistols pointing in opposite directions; like metallic wings made out of gunpowder and steel. There are more fluff to decorate it, elaborate it, but it makes Nico proud. Despite not having the arcane like Rock, she’s silently determined to pick up after that side of her family. The gun and weapon smiting, that is. The arcane- she hasn’t even inherited it. But she’s learning.

She places in another screw in the handle, recalling also when Dante and Rock decided to team up- though Grue came with them to see if they would actually decide to survive.

_“We did. Though man...” Rock glows a smoke from his cigarette. “...I have never felt such power- the fire arcane was obvious! But you know,” He pauses, “...it could have been stronger. But at the time, we didn’t know that it wasn’t awakened all the way. I mean, Dante controlled it well. With his energy and how much firepower he had- it worked. I saw it- and Nell saw it too. She knew what to make for him that night.”_

And Nico thins her lips, finally finished, but still thinking. She glances at the plaque with Nell’s gun. _Kinda have to ask you something, Grandma. ...why did you make Dante assemble the guns that day?_

Rock told her the condensed version of that day: Jessica took care of her sisters when Grue had a job- and she winds up tired from it all. Nell took care of her sisters on the days Jessica had her part-time. And one of those days lead to an incident that made Jessica upset and apologetic to a coworker, upset for what happened.

While everyone else was and moved on, the coworker wasn’t as forgiving. She paid for a rogue arcane user to curse Jessica- and a demon came to slowly drain her life away. It got to a head and Jessica went insane, swearing she saw something demonic while picking up her sisters. Someone else called the police and they took her to a police station, thinking she will be safe there.

But Jessica wasn’t safe. The demon saw it as interference and possessed her; he ate away at her stress and soul, causing a rampage to those who it deemed as nonsense. Word reached to her father, who was coming back from the job. But he too had a demon of his own to handle- one very alive and physical from the case he was working on: a demon took over his dead contract and wants to erase any witnesses. He called Dante and Rock from Nell’s offices about it when the demon tried to kill him- and Dante decides to run over to help the old man while Rock made the search to find out what area Jessica taken to.

Nico glances back to see Dante again- and she recalled his pained expression when she heard Nero’s mother tell Dante to not save her life- their lives were more important than hers. Then she glances back at the pistols before she takes out the polishing cloth, silently deeming it almost done. ...maybe that’s how he felt that day too- when he couldn’t save Grue, Jessica, or Grandma because they wanted him to be okay.

Rock has told her their fates- albeit reluctant.

_“What happened to them... well, don’t say anything to him, for one. Dante and I were forced to watch when the hitman killed Grue- and he told Dante to ‘save Jessica by whatever means necessary’. And I think Grue knew it’s too late to save his oldest. But Dante didn’t. He took the guy apart before we ran to the station...and that- well,” He grimaces. “The demon nearly transformed Jessica to a dryad- one of those withered plant demons who feed on human blood. But she begged Dante to kill her- save her soul before it reached to hell. And... Dante did. He was nearly crying, but he did. And he apologized, but she told him it’s fine... and he and I got those demons gone. People knew, they tried to help, but Dante refused to hear it. He didn’t save their lives and that matter to him.”_

_“What about Grandma?”_

_Rock sighs. “...Nell... god, she was a stubborn bull. Even I know- and I’m her kid. But she heard about it and just kept going. She even told me and Dante to chin up- Grue’ll beat his apprentice up if he saw him moping. So we did, but Dante couldn’t stop thinking about it. Nesty and Tiki were taken to live with their relatives- they were a helpful bunch, even offered Dante their condolences and a key to Grue’s empty office. We... did go there a few times. He has a deed to it that he’s given to Morrison. I know we made it into an office, but Dante would rather like it if we met at his apartment. That was fine- Morrison made it into an office ready to move and use. But anyway... I was drifting off, wasn’t I?_

_“Ma had her enemies. She doesn’t like to say it, but there are people who envy her work. They’re masterpieces- only designed those to who truly deserve ‘em. One merc tried to get her to expand- telling her works are like diamonds in a mine. But Nell refused. She said only those who are worthy can wield her guns- arcane or not. And we know who we are. But that jackass ain’t one of ‘em. He was pissed; he wanted to buy her business away. Ma didn’t like it and told the guy to go. ...he did, but not without threatening her. He told her she’s going to regret turning him away, but she just told him to go._

_“Later... well, Dante and I smelled fire. The guy was back, but he was trying to set Ma’s place on fire. We caught ‘em and Ma struggling- he **saw** the pistols. He wanted to take them and run, but they were disassembled. He demanded Ma to assemble them, making that stupid offer one last time, but she told ‘em she’ll go it over her dead body. ...so he shot her before Dante threw him out- the fire... well, he had his arcane. He’s too used to fire. He tried savin’ Ma, but she just told him to finish her gift to him. She said with a smile that it’s his- and Dante managed to assemble Ebony and Ivory before we dragged her out. We got everythin’ important before. But when help came, Ma was dead. ....and Dante was upset. _

_“I told the police what happened and the guy was arrested, claiming that it was all Ma’s fault. But most people knew Ma’s side- and they helped us recover. We were both grateful... but I mean, it still made Dante gulity for not savin’ her. I do... well, I miss her. We both have our moments. But if Grandma was watchin’ us, she would have kicked our asses and told us to move on. But Dante... he doesn’t want to say it, but he holds it still. Deep. ...and I wish someone can help him with the pain. He can’t deal with it by himself.”_

_You and me both, Uncle._ She blinks when she hears a ping from her charging phone. She glances down and- yeah, her dreaded thoughts about the Qliploth were realized.

 **Rock:** Never thought I’d say this

 **Rock:** But you guys are FUBARed

“Thanks, Uncle Rock.” Nico deadpans before seeing his response again-

 **Rock:** But I know somewhere in Argus’ notes

 **Rock:** He has something about this

 **Rock:** Mentioned this was the very tree he and the cult were trying to find the seeds for

 **Rock:** ...for why, I’m going to take a guess and say it’s for power gathering

She shouldn’t be surprised about this. But she is. She’s briefly noticed it, but she skimmed through it, thinking will never happen. But it did and she doesn’t want to take those notes out in knowledge of waking someone up.

 **Nico:** Shit

 **Nico:**  Makes sense

 **Nico:**  The monsters were harvesting arcane and life

 **Rock:** Yeah

 **Rock:** Though there is a way to kill it

Nico’s eyes shot wide.

 **Nico:** HOW

 **Rock:** Well... there are three ways

 **Rock:** 1) Burn the entire damn thing down

 **Rock:** 2) Take down the person/power source. There is and always be one. If this is arcane-based, then that’s going to be your target. If its done via will, force them to kill it.

 **Rock:** 3) ...this one is unheard of, but last resort: you take down its roots from the Underworld.

 **Nico:** Uh

 **Nico:** The roots... burn easily?

 **Rock:** Yeah, but from the pic you showed, it looks like they don’t reach down the tower

 **Rock:** You guys have time

Nico sighs in relief.

 **Rock:** How are Dante and Lady? And your friends? It’s about four in the morning

 **Rock:** Shouldn’t you sleep?

 **Nico:** Uh...

She pauses- before she sighs. She doesn't like telling her uncle a lie- especially about Dante’s condition. So instead, she decides to polish the guns, wrap them in a quick bundle, and calls her uncle. “Rock?”

“Hey kid.” Sounds like he was staying up late too. “You’re calling me for an update?”

“Yeah,” Nico’s lips thin as she steps out from the trailer. She looks up at the still night sky, spying the Gemini Constellation before grumbling, “...about that.”

And she starts telling him everything after her last call (she called him at the government barricade in front of Red Grave City). The multitude of monsters and demons that were gathered, the materials they got, the fights, the shift that eventually made Dante bleed from his left hand. And then-

-she pauses on telling her uncle about V and Nero’s father. She’s not sure- will this be appropriate timing for her? And it’s as if Rock sensed something else was up. He sighs, feeling rather tired from staying up and now worrying about the others. “Look... I don’t know if you’re bothered by something else- but it sounds like Dante... is dealing with more than just a normal job. It’s probably worse than the Mundus bullshit I told you years ago... God, man. Now I wish I was here, tryin’ to heal my friend.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better, Lady’s about to kill him for it.”

That elicits a small laugh from him. “Ah, right. I think I’m better off stepping to the side then. But regardless... I’ll be honest, I’m at a loss. I’m torn- between wanting to come in and get you guys out, but you’re too deep in and I might risk myself for more trouble. And it isn’t just him Lady’s gonna murder.” Nico chuckles and then she hears him laugh back. “Listen... it’ll be fine. Whatever Dante is going through, I know he’ll wake up. And when he does, I think he’ll know how to set the damn tree on fire and get rid of it. I know Dante. ...he’s going to take down the bigger threat first.”

There’s silence before Nico mumbles, “Rock? I... well, I gotta confess somethin’. You know how when I first came in from Red Grave that I might not make anything while I’m here? Well, uh...”

She hears Rock’s hum, “You made something, I take it. It’s going to be a thing. I’ve made things for Dante and Lady- and they’ll use it. They’ll wreck it, but they’ll use it. And trust me when I say you’ll be repairing a lot of weapons.”

“Yeah. I have.” Nico softly chuckles. She rolls a rock between her foot. “...but I’m kinda scared. I’ve- well, I’ve never entered in a monster-infested area before.”

“This being your first time, huh...?”

“Any advice?”

“Well,” Rock sighs. “Try not to clock the others when they start spouting any bullshit. I’ve had my fair share of that. But more importantly- keep them all safe. Not the things you made- but you. Your comrades. Your allies. Lives are more important than art- save what matters more. ...Nell told me that.”

Nico silently keeps those in mind. She knows her uncle feels bad for not saving Grandma. But at least they honor her traditions- they are Goldsteins, after all. They know her style and skills.

“...I’ll keep an eye on ‘em.” She mumbles. “I swear.”

“Good. Get some sleep- oh, and Nico? Tell Lady to smack Dante extra hard for me. I’m going to probably savor every moment when I tell him the many times he’s ruined my babes and made me order some expensive as shit parts.” Nico raises an eyebrow- oh, so this is how her uncle makes Dante regret that stunt? “I was there for that night he made that dumb cut. Lady was bawlin’. Morrison had- well, maybe we should reintroduce those rules again. That was a delightful time.”

Nico blinks before she smiles. It sounded like Rock cared for Dante too- whether he showed it or not. “I’ll let you know what happens from here.”

“Got it. ...take care of those morons over there, will you? It might not look like it, but we’re just as important to these guys- more so than you think.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nico sighs.

“Oh, and Nico?”

“Hm?”

“...I’m proud of you. Keep at it. Update me as soon as you can.” And with a more quiet murmur, “...keep a good eye on these guys. Especially on Dante.”

She smiles, silently imagining her uncle pat her shoulders. “I know, Rock. I know.”

* * *

They woke up at some point in the morning- but that’s not what Nero’s highly concerned about.

He was the last one awake and the last to get ready, but it’s fine. He hears the others talking outside the trailer, possible getting ready to head off. He can hear his stomach grumble for a bit, but he manages to muster up the strength to sit up before glaring at the area where Dante still sleeps. V is still slumped against the chair, sleeping with the blanket around him, but it's Dante he turns to... and he silently groans.

He's still sleeping.

 _Damn it. Damn this!_ Something twists in Nero's stomach and he silently doesn't think it isn't hunger. Guilt rises in him as he still recalled yesterday and the times he should have told Dante that they were related. _I should have told him when Trish talked to him first. I should have said something! Otherwise-_

"Nero."

He blinks, jolting from his thoughts to see Credo, whose hair looks a bit on the tumbled side, but he approaches from the open door of the trailer. He can hear Lady and Kyrie talking, but not sure about what. "Hey. Sorry. Did I oversleep?"

"Somewhat." He throws Nero an energy bar and a water bottle- he barely catches it, scowling at how shit Credo's aim is. "Eat. At least we can wait before Nico and Trish show up."

"...the hell are they up to?"

"Finding... something." Credo's eyes narrow. "I'm not sure what. But all I know is that we're going in the tower as soon as you're ready."

"Right." There's a chance both of them will probably find something that can take them to the tower faster; Nero is in no mood to run around or walk around. "How are you holding up? And Kyrie? And the others?"

Credo's smile looks very thin, exhausted. "I can say this makes applying for colleges look easy."

Nero blinks, a very confused stare on his face. "What the hell, man? Those two aren't related!"

"But they're equally as stressful." Credo chuckles, managing to dodge the now crumpled water bottle Nero throws at him. "You have to admit that I'm right about that."

"They're still not related, you dumbass!" Nero seethes, but he feels his lips twitch to a grin. "...thanks for the food. At least you're ready for that."

"No problem. But you should prepare- we don't know what dwells in the ruins." Credo must have a lack of sleep last night- and Nero suspects this was something he's not looking forward to. "The trailer- Nico's informed us this thing isn't going anywhere."

Nero's eyes narrow, glancing at why. He sees two other adults resting- and he glances back at him. "Credo."

"Hm?"

"Do you think-" Nero shifts closer to him, his voice lowered to a quiet murmur, "-if I could have- Do you think I should have told him yesterday?"

Credo sighs, sitting on the stairs to the trailer before lightly tapping Nero's head with his fist. The other yelps before glaring at the brunette, but Credo stops whatever Nero was about to complain about. "Do you recall the day one of my relatives passed away? Kyrie and I had to attend our Grandmother's funeral and you were worried, asking us if we were all right after we came back?"

"Yeah..." He knew the two were close to their relatives- they were outside of the city. "What about it?"

"And the day Nico's mother passed?"

"...that wasn't fun." A crying Nico was the last thing Nero had to deal with, but he knew the pain.

"...and you know what I'm about to ask." Credo's eyes glance to Nero and he falls silent. "That day. I know how you feel. ...how many regrets do you think we have, not having the chance to tell those people what we should have told them?"

The white-haired teen falls silent.

"But there's a difference." Credo continues, his fist unraveling to ruffle his hair. "Dante might wake up. It may be days... a week, at most. But give him the time to wake up."

Nero chews on his bottom lip, silently thinking of ways to tell Credo there might be a chance this isn't possible, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he grumbles, "...yeah. I know."

"But if I know you as such-" And he spies Credo staring at him. "-and you are an impatient moron-"

"Hey!" He wasn't lying about it, though.

"-then why not just tell him?"

Nero blinks. "...what."

"Just tell Dante." Credo repeats. "I'm not about to repeat it a third time. If you think this is the only chance you will get at telling him before we head out, you should do it now."

"But when he's sleeping!?" W _hat in the ever loving hell are you thinking!?_ "Credo- I would, but there's a reason why I can't-"

"And when will you ever get a chance to?" He stills, realizing his friend might have a point. "Tomorrow? Next week? When is your only chance to tell Dante? Nero. I just want you to stop suffering. You, Kyrie, and Nico are the closest I can call my genuine friends. Allies, maybe. But the more I see your hesitation and your guilt, the more worried I get about you."

Nero opens his mouth- but then he closes it, noticing the concerned look on his friend's face.

"If you want to," Credo's quiet. "Tell him now. Before we head off. At least, you can say what you need to say before you go."

The other stands up, hand giving Nero's hair one more shake before joining the other two ladies- who look at him, worried before resuming conversation. Though he spies Kyrie glance at him worried, before returning to talk to her brother...

...and Nero hastily combs his hair (with his fingers) back to his preferred look before standing up, slowly going back inside the trailer and sees Dante still sleeping. V, of course, is also sleeping.

 _Lucky bastards._ Though not... really. Dante's probably knocked out cold at this point, who knows when he'll wake up? _I should just go for it, then._

As quietly as he humanly can, the teen walks up the steps to the mattress before standing before Dante. The space was mildly cramped, barely sidestepping from the sleeping V, but Nero makes his way to the best place he can see Dante up close. Ish.

He lets out a terse sigh, easing his nervous arcane and mind away before grumbling, "...morning, Dante. God, this is stupid- why the hell am I talking to you when you're just sleeping like a rock?"

No response, like he expected.

 _I feel like an idiot talking to a sleeping person. I_ nstead, he continues, "So. ....we're going now. Just as a head's up- and there's a chance we... might be in there for hours. It was Lady's idea. Speaking of, she's saying she's about to clock you for what you did." He glances to Dante's left hand and back to him. He's not sure how horrible the scar is- nobody wanted to know. But if Lady coming out with bloody bandages and a new change of gloves gave off an idea, it looked... pretty bad.

"I don't know, you tell me why your hand can't heal. I thought most arcane users heal. ...only those with light do. I mean, I should be lucky. Kyrie-" He lets out a soft smile. "Kyrie... is my light. My joy. Someone... I value more than I realize. She's really patient- she wants you to know she's done the best she can. She still wants to help out- payment for saving her life." Nero closes his eyes, not noticing V stirring awake and opening his eyes.

"I forgot to say this- maybe I forgot I did, maybe I didn't. ...but thank you. For saving our lives years ago." Nero feels a soft smile appearing. "It's because you came in at that moment that- this is embarrassing- I thought I saw a hero- not like the ones from the comics. I... actually looked up to you, thought maybe I can be as powerful, strong... courageous like you. I- well... I actually want to follow you in your footsteps. I didn't tell Grandmother, Grandfather, or my Father yet about what I want to do for my future. ...but I know now." He takes a quiet deep breath.

"I want to be a mercenary- like you. Saving others, fighting things that threaten us, using your absolute best in the worst of fears." A light chuckle escapes him. "But I- well, you know, want to help. In a way- I kinda wanted you to be proud of me. If that makes any sense." He clutches his tattoo arm. "Dante. I need to tell you something before I head out-"

"Despite my warnings, you're still heading into Albus Tower."

He jolts, swiftly turning around to see V stare at him. And the man has silent anger written in his face.  
"The fuck, V!?" Nero sputters. "Can't you tell I'm in the middle of-"

"Talking to a sleeping man?" The black-clad man stands, clutching on his cane tight. "This is ridiculous for you. Just what do you gain by talking to him- while he sleeps?"

Nero narrows his eyes. "I know. It's stupid. But there's something I have to tell him before I go- and I want to get it out in the open before I head there-"

"You-" The teen freezes, feeling something dark and threatening near his throat. And he barely notices how threatening V is- his cane isn't out, but his arcane borderlines anger. "Are not going anywhere-"

"Try telling that to Lady." Nero is tempted to call her from the trailer. "She's Dante's partner- she's the one who suggested going in there." _Liar_. His mind grumbles, but it's a good reason to see V lower his shadow arcane- that was about kill him. "And if you kill me right now, Dante's not going to be happy about it." He sees V stiffen- "Neither will my family. My father-" _And I mean you, V-_ "if you know him-"

"-you will die." V cuts him off, eyes narrowing, yet filled with rage. His voice hides frustration, Nero can tell. "The others- they can not step foot without a stronger person with them. The tower-"

"Might have more enemies than before, worse than before, I **know**!" Nero finishes, getting frustrated. He knows V is trying to stop him- but his mind's made up. "I know. I'm more than ready to go in- unless you know something that you don't want us to know."

V stills- and Nero's eyes narrow. _...yeah. He's hiding something else. It isn't just a demon dragon up there. That tree isn't it either. So is it what I think it is?_

The silence looms.

_Something else, then?? What else isn't this bastard telling me or the others? That I bet he didn't tell Dante?_

“Even if I tell you,” V glares at him, Nero silently wanting to literally kick V and not care of there's a dent in the trailer because he is tired of runarounds. “That there might be a potential chance you and the others might not make it out alive-”

“We will! We will- and you'll know it! You might not know, but all of us are capable enough to survive! Even if you think we don't, at least we're tried!” Nero seethes, glaring back. Yeah, Kyrie’s right... his Father is in there, trying to talk to him out what he thought would be a unwinnable battle. For his own protection, he'll claim.

Yeah, no. Nero's seen some of his father's bullshit. He’s going to make sure at least, a good chunk of whatever that tree is will be gone. And Dante will **know**.

V grows silent. Then he hisses, “You, Nero, are an insolent brat. How dare you- you seriously doubt my words when I tell you that things are more dangerous than they are!?”

“I saw Dante fight these things yesterday and he made it look so easy.” Nero cuts him off again- fuck this. Fuck everything. He’s going to be the one who will absolutely make Dante know it’s his stupid as hell Father who did all of this. Caused all of this- **everything**. “And he said to let the truth come out. He’s helped me- more so than anyone else I’ve known- and it was just all **one day**. More so than someone else I know. He wasn’t there when my mother died- **Uncle Dante** was. And I wanted to help him get over whatever else he suffers through- because he shouldn’t do it by himself!” He grips his fists. Dante’s silent suffering through his words were proof- from what Lady told them cemented Nero’s decision clear that he refuses to let the man go through it again.

“...I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to do this, whether you wanted it to happen or not. I’m going to fight whatever caused his mess and make sure Dante doesn’t have the pain to go through it all. You don’t know how bad I feel or how I- fuck it, you don’t even care, it’s just-! Ugh!” He grips his tattooed arm, knowing it’s reacting to Dante and something else- but for now, this will have to do. He needs to let this out- getting really tired of not knowing things he should. “I should save it all for my stupid ass Father and my family. But I can’t because I’m going in to... I want to make them **both** proud! Is that too much to ask!?”  
To his cold indifferent Father and to his warm, ball of impulsive happy-go lucky Uncle. The two parental figures in his life- one he’s known and one who should have been with their family.

He doesn’t see the shocked stare V wears when he looks at the teen.

“Nero-”

“Shut up. You have no right to tell me to stay silent when you barely know me. Dante does. ...and he'll agree.” Nero doesn’t dare look at the man who is trying to talk him out of it. He instead looks at Dante, who is still sleeping and his left hand bandaged. Nero slowly understands his Father’s pain now- but he only knows about the 'losing your other parental figure' part. As for- well, he doesn't know. And he hopes not to. But at least he can admit he's missed part of his family for a long time. "He told me we can hope. At least we're strong enough to endure."

 _Dante, you... fuck, you **better** listen._ He closes his eyes before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“...if you can hear me, you stupid sleeping piece of shit,” His voice is border-lining quavering when he sees his uncle like this, “You better listen. I’m going up to Albus Tower- and I’m going to help Lady finish the job. I don’t know when you’ll wake up.” He takes a deep breath, “But when you do, I promise, you and I can fight as much as you want- if it makes up for me taking down the monster.”

He doesn’t hear V’s sharpened breath of anger, about to tell Nero something else, but the white-haired teen doesn’t care. And he decides to tell him. “...you better wake up, Uncle Dante. I’m not about to lose another family member to this mess. I **refuse** to. Not when things are just looking up. Not when I finally found the person who saved my life before all of this mess...”

For a minute, he’s felt it. A small comforting warmth that’s Dante’s arcane. He’s probably heard- and he’s probably telling Nero everything will be okay, just hold on, he’ll wake.

“...please wake up and help us fix this...” Nero’s voice comes out quiet. He wants his family back. He wants to be with Kyrie everyday with his family and everything fixed. “I just want things to be normal again. I want to help if you let us. Trish too, everyone else...”

He falls silent again before glaring at V. "I don't know about you, but I want to end this nightmare. At least- I can start **something** to save my home. And if he was awake, he would say something exactly to what I am going to do."

And he leaves, deftly picking up Red Queen before walking out from the trailer.

“...I hope he wakes up too.” V’s voice comes out remorse, quiet. Nero doesn’t hear him- but he knows he deserved those harsh words. He closes his eyes before gently taking back Dante’s left hand. And he squeezes it tight, closing his eyes once more. "I wanted all of you to be safe, away from this..."

_But given the circumstances, I fear for the worst._

* * *

"Seriously?" Nero flatly asks, glaring at Nico. "Are you- where did you get this van?"

"My question exactly." Credo grumbles, cautiously staring at the license plate. "Are you aware that you two just committed auto theft?"

"I know." Trish hums and Nero hears Credo's groan before his hand meets his face.

Nico and Trish are waiting for him in a smaller van. The others were waiting for him, but that's literally not what he's worried about.

"Oh, somewhere off near the parking deck." Trish leans back from her passenger's seat, shrugging. "It was my idea. Not hers, kiddo."

Good God. Was Trish some sort of car thief in her past life? The aunt he's a bit more used to would never recommend doing this!

"Eh. Either that or we'd run. And I ain't about to that." Nico shrugs. She frowns, spying his angry scowl. "You okay? You look like you're in a bad mood."

"Let's go. I'm ready." Nero grumbles. "V's not coming. Going to stay with Dante."

"Of course he isn't. I asked when I woke up this morning." Lady shrugs, staring at Credo, who only walks up to Nero. "But I guess someone has to watch over the dumbass until he wakes up."

"Yeah." Nero glances back to the trailer- and glances to feel Kyrie's hand brush against his shoulder. "Are you sure-"

"Who's going to heal you when my brother and Trish wouldn't?" The brunette asks and Nero sighs, gently taking her hand to his. "I will be fine. I know what I can do in danger." Her smile is a bit reassuring. "I'm not helpless, Nero."

"I know." He gently kisses her knuckles. "...as long as you promise to stay close to us."

She nods before they start boarding the van- ladies first before Credo gets in. And Nero goes in last- before turning back again to the trailer.

He really doesn't want to lose Kyrie again, nor Credo, nor Nico, nor Trish... nor anyone else, really. Not again- not like before. And this time, Dante isn't going to rush in and save them until he wakes. And Nero silently knows.

 _I'll try to hold up..._ His lips thin before shutting the van door. "Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"...try to hurry up." He knows she looks at him, raised eyebrows and all. "I know, I know. Your driving's the absolute worst. But for once, go for it. I won't complain about it." Even this earns Trish and Lady staring at him- Credo and Kyrie as well as all four of them stare at him in shock. "What?"

"Nero," Nico turns around, warily staring at him. "You sure you're okay? I mean, I can literally go a few speedruns around the block so I can get a better hold of this little thing-" Nero sits up, paling at the idea. "I mean, I can do extreme driving like flips, leaping cars and all- drifting might be good too- oh! Do you think maybe if I can do some swerves-"

"Drifting!?" Hell no! Nico doing that is- yeah no, that's not okay! "Anything but all of that! Just move already!"

"HA!" Nico cackles, her grin appearing as she starts the van with the keys- wait, how the hell did Trish convince her to steal this van in the first place again!? "And the sensitive brat returns-"

"JUST MOVE ALREADY!!"

* * *

For once, nobody complained about Nico's fast driving. It was honestly a blessing right now, considering where they are going to be. 

...and there was a good chance Nico ran over some smaller demons with the van, but nobody complained about it. (They barely felt it. Oh well.)

“We’re here-” Nico barely shouts, but Lady barrels it out of the door, Nero and Credo in tow before Kyrie joined them. Trish stalls at unlocking her door. “The hell!? Ya'll are just- gonna not wait and be cautious!?"

"Too late for that." Trish sighs before glancing down at her pistols, worried.

Nico turns off the car before she attracted any more attention- and glances to Trish. “You going yet?”

“No, I just... I'm thinking.” Trish quietly murmurs and glances to Nico. “I feel horrible. Bringing you kids in a situation that would have been easy solved by us- I wish you all would have been safer somewhere else."

"And what? Had no way to deal with the situation without some sort of guide?" Nico scoffs, "Uh... no? Maybe a surgeon's warning, but not hiding us away!"

Trish looks at her in surprise. "It- are you sure? You would have been better off not knowing lots of things that took place."

“The same coulda been said for my shitty dad and Rock, but you know, what can you do? Things come out eventually.” Nico leans back for a bit. “A while back, I asked Rock if he regretted not saving Shithead Dad before we got kidnapped. But Rock just said he was fine having someone who knows better take up on the craft- shithead Dad only wanted demonic power and... was a lost cause. I mean,” She glances at the blonde woman. “I ain’t pissed. My dad got what he deserved. Treated me and Mom like absolute shit. And I still think he’s better in jail than out here- the one way that I thought solved the problem easily.”

Trish falls silent, looking at the van floor.

“Dante might think this is better- not having you get involved in trying to regain his memories back. And he probably did it just to not let people get hurt.” Nico continues, glancing at Trish, who’s still sitting in the back. “I mean, come on. The man’s dealt with shittier missions than any one has! He’s a merc, for god’s sake. There’s a reason his rep is up and high with so many people. I think this is probably something he can deal- and be good at it.”

Trish’s lips quirk to a small smile, closing her eyes. “...Uncle Sparda did mention Dante was the strong-headed of the two when they were kids."

"...huh, I can tell."

"I can still see that now. He’s brave, can adapt, know how to get out of it, even if means taking a hit.” Her cousin’s arcane is still silent, not flickering, yet slowly waning back. It’s subdued, but Trish silently hopes Dante wakes up. “...and then-” She recalls last night- and she glances to Nico. “Did Credo tell you?”

Nico rolls her eyes. “Yeah. Contract-making? We were just talking about it all, but to have... all the family drama! Sorry. This just makes a Spanish soap opera look like a dream. But about V-” She glances to her. “Do you really think-”

“Yes, I suspect V is literally my dumbass older cousin in disguise, wanting to find Dante by himself without asking the rest of us for help.” Trish groans. “And he’s made a contract with a familiar that I have no idea if we can get him out of. There. I said it.”

“A-” And Nico groans. “Riiiiight. Should I ask Rock about that?”

“No. Even better if Nero knows.”

"He sorta has an idea?"

 _...that I had a feeling would happen._ "Great." Trish’s lips thin. “There are so many problems with this, so many questions. ...the most obvious question I have is  **what** he made the contract with. I think I know why- it's just with what set of conditions. But how to get out of it is also an issue. And if there's a chance I could...” She trails off, but Nico silently knows.

Her cousin's still family. She wants to save him. Instead of asking, Nico hums, "Contracts aren't in your realm of expertise?"

"You can say that." She glances to Nico, who grimaces at the thought. “I’m getting bored waiting here.”

“So am I.” The mechanic glances at something she’s been carrying. Then a wicked smirk appears, “Wanna go in and help them with this absolute bullshit? Brat’s right. I’m tired of waiting on the sidelines.”

“That’s- wait.” Trish looks to Nico as the mechanic unravels the larger bundle. “Wait, are sure that you want to-”

“I may not be able to sense the arcane and all of that. But my mom had the brilliant idea of forcing me to defend myself. Some teach took pity on me, so I got free fighting lessons.” Nico takes out her own weapon- a prototype of an armored arm that she wears like a glove. Trish senses that one of the horns were used for this- the unknown arcane is ebbing off of it like insane. _Then where’s the other horn? What was it used for?_

"...are those what the gloves are for?"

"I was gonna have the brat use them- make him the guinea pigs-" Nico smirks, bending her fingers. There is a crackle in raw arcane coursing through the metallic plates and Trish can feel it. Nico might be able to handle it. "But then Dante wanted me to make something for the brats, so change of plans. Rock’s taught me some shit about how to deal with arcane when I’m not a user- and I think I can do this.” Nico smirks, also presenting Trish a bundled item. “Give these to the brat and Credo if I’m too busy fighting- it'll come in handy!”

“What are-” The blonde woman blinks, taking the bundle- before her eyes widening. She knows what it is. “...these and the gloves. Were those what you were working on yesterday?”

"Yup!" Nico nods. “Come on! I wanna know how fighting these mooks feel like. And ‘sides, I want Dante to look at ‘em and realize they’re grown up. All of us. ...we're not the same brats anymore.”

 _So it's not just Nero, Credo, or Kyrie who wants to prove themselves... oh how blissful it is to feel young again._ Trish just laughs, opening the van before the two rush in, following the others. “Welcome to the other side, then. Prepare to get injured... a lot.”

“Oh, as if the shitty brat and Credo’s fights indicate anything!”

* * *

Lady took out the monsters that litter the first couple of floors- thankfully, they were easily taken care of. The lingering roots and now branches that slowly appear- just pure arcane on Lady’s end. And then Nero. And Credo.

The occasional waits to allow Kyrie to knit Nero’s wounds (Credo can heal his on his own, Lady- okay she can dodge things easy) comes in spurts, but at least she knew how to quickly heal and recover before allowing the others to advance.

At some point in the middle of attempting to go up to floor (what was that number? twenty-something?? Okay, whatever, Albus Tower looks like a wreckage sight and some floors caved on each other- probably after the people ran out), so there was really no distinguishable hint as to what floor they're on... anyway-

"I'm really starting to question your sanity." Credo seethes, eyes twitching as he silently commands his ethereal light daggers to nearby monsters. They stab, shredding the monsters to their dusty remains, but Credo's attention is more on Lady. "In what possible world do you believe we can get through all of this- without feeling exhausted!?"

"None." Lady responds by sending a missile- laced with her fire arcane- and it blows a hole in the closed doorway along with the screeching monsters that could have barreled out to attack them. "I'm a bit too used to this-"

"Like what Mister Dante said with the monsters." Kyrie murmurs, managing to knit one of Nero's wounds back. "How come you two don't share your tales with us?"

"Some-" And Lady reloads her ammo before gesturing the three to follow her. "-are things I don't want to talk about. Some are a bit touchy- client confidentiality."

"Of course, like doctors?"

The gunswoman nods, kicking down the door and it causes the two boys to wince. "There are some that Dante refuses to talk about: out of either respect or he just doesn't want to be reminded of them. I get why-" She looks around before gesturing them to go up the stairs, "But you know, some are better left up to your imagination."

Nero grumbles, "What, you having to deal with some love spell gone wrong?" 

Lady cackles and it makes him pale. "Ohhhh those are the fun ones he and I can talk about!"

Uh- "What."

"Which ones do you want to know about? The one with the love charm that wound up summoning a demon from the Underworld? Or the one that attracted a snake spirit that threatened to swallow a town whole?"

"What!? None, thank you very much!" Nero balks as Kyrie lightly giggles. Credo, on the other hand, stares at them before he shakes his head. "Can we just- how far are we!?"

"Looks like a few more feet until we can go up an actual operating elevator." Lady silently calculates something in her mind. "Maybe if we can find it here-" She stops, seeing a pile of rubble blocking the entrance. "Huh. Well. This isn't good. How are we gonna-"

"Oh. Stand back." Credo takes a few steps back- shielding Kyrie and Lady as Nero's right arm crackles with his lightening arcane. "This... was how-"

"-I learned about my arcane!" And Nero slams his hand to the pile of rubble, charging them before they fly over the space, hitting whatever it can with the pulsating arcane charged through them. He smirks- hearing some of the monsters get hit and screech as the 'ammo' slams into them, crushing them.

"...there will come a day when I can talk to him about collateral." Credo flatly states, earning Nico's glare. "Given how reckless your arcane can get at times-"

Nero whines, "Seriously, Credo, we're talking about this now?"

"It can't be... all that bad." Lady spies Kyrie smiling as they walk through the newly formed entrance. "Better than burning an entire building down that could have been a historical site. And yes, it's what you think it was."

"Oh, the church?" Kyrie skips over a few rubble before they continue on. The floor is pretty bare- save for the several projectiles that Nero fired off just now, joined by the crushed monsters and demons. "I'm amazed you still recall that."

"It's because it was the one time Dante willingly set something on fire and actually didn't care for it." The gunswoman huffs, but she glances at them. "But you know what? I'm glad. Even if it wasn't one of our favorite jobs, something did come out it."

"And what would that be?" Nero asks, not sure what she deemed as a good thing. Dante didn't seem to think so-

-but he blinks in surprise as she gestures to the three of them. "Getting Dante a good reason to be a bit more conscious about his decisions. And meeting you guys- from the looks of it, he was having a blast yesterday." She tilts her lips. "Even with Trish around. I can tell all of you are good company- given if we decide to stay in contact after this job is over."

The last comment makes Nero silent, realizing that Trish hasn't told her about him and Dante's lineage yet. Credo and Kyrie seem to notice- and Lady senses something is up. Her eyes narrow, finally recalling something from yesterday that also caused this type of mood.

"...actually, now that we do have the chance to-"

“Watch out!”

And a gunshot rings out, forcing them to turn around- and see a demon scream in its agony before disintegrating into glowing dust. Lady balks as they turn- to see Trish appear with Lume and Ombra, along with-

“NICO!?” Nero and Credo gape in absolute horror, the unknown arcane hitting their senses when they recognized her gloves surrounded with the similar, raw demonic like power Gilgamesh possessed.

“Yup! And I’m born ready!” Said mechanic is delighted, smirking before waving at them. “Whaddya think?”

“What do I- What the-” Nero is about to scream about how in the hell did she fashion a pair of battle gloves when something gets tossed in their direction. He fumbles around the wrapped package, trying to open it as Credo continues on Nero's about-to-be rant to the mechanic.

"The bloody- you, really shouldn't be- it's arcane bounded, you asinine lunatic-"

Nico scoffs, not caring at the last. "You callin' me a **looney?** Hey, I gotta defend myself and at least your little sis found a way to do so! What do you think, Kyrie!?"

"They- uh, look cool? I guess?" Said brunette replies, sounding very... lost. "Are you sure you can handle that raw power on your own? It could potentially be dangerous."

"Yeah, well, duh... Uncle Rock taught me the skills needed!"

"That's one way to describe your stubborn mind." Nero mutters to himself before he finally opens the fabric knot- and he gapes. And then he holds them both with trembling hands- and turns around. "Nico...? Are these- Did you-"

"Ah yeah!" Nico's grin grows wider, gesturing to the two pistols in Nero's hands. "I made those on the fly- they might not be perfect, but I gave it a shot. Sort of remodeled based on Dante's own twin set, but ehhh, we'll see how fast I can repair them."

“Pistols-” And Nero stills before he recalls Dante wanted them to have a back-up weapon. The way he was looking at the black pistol Ebony must have given Dante an idea... “-he want us to use them."

"May I see?" He sees Lady walking up, hand held for one, and he gives it to her. She should be fine with it- she's an expert at the arsenals. "Oh wow... it is similar to Ivory. That's impressive, Nico. Maybe after this- take it to Rock and see if he can enhance it a bit more. It should hone pretty well to their arcane."

Credo takes the other pistol Nero hands him. "Don't mind me asking- but how long have you been handling firearms?"

"Since when I was young." The gunswoman hands Nero back his firearm. "Self-defense. I taught myself- rough, but I got used to it. It didn't take long for it to merge with my arcane, so yours should come easy."

"So you say..." Nero frowns, inspecting the gun. He narrows his eyes, nearly spying a hint of blue gleaming in its metallic grey. "...how long did it take Dante?"

"From what he told me? Instant. It came like water to him."

Nero glances back at his gun again, silently wondering if he can do the same thing.

Trish approaches closer, inspecting Credo's pistol, lowly whistles. "Huh... one for you and one for Credo, hm? Dante must have been very interested in seeing how you two were interested in expanding your abilities. I wonder then-"

"I've already asked." Kyrie sheepishly smiles, flashing Trish an apologetic smile. "But my parents have forbidden me to use it unless I have a license."

"Hm. Fair. But we are going to have train you- if you run out of arcane." This earns Kyrie's nod... and pale-faced stares from Credo to a frowning Nero. Trish notices the two reacting- "What? You can't just fully expect her to depend on you both for everything, do you?"

"Uh-"

"Well-"

Trish stares back. "Really? Boys, are you serious?"

"My God." Lady laughs as Trish's eye twitches. "Forgive me for saying this, but you two are twits to believe that."

"Sorry, Trish." Nero mumbles, red-faced as Credo's semi-defeated stare greets them. Kyrie giggles as she watches all of this. "We're too used to- uh, you get the idea-"

"No, I don't." Trish deadpans. "What sort of dynamic are you all used to?"

"The kind that fuels dumbasses." Nico scoffs, deliberately ignoring Nero and Credo shouting indignant remarks at her before she nudges Kyrie. "Don't worry- I gotcha! I think Grandma's stashed a few pistols for occasions like these! Remind me later to search for one when we get back."

The brunette blinks, "Are you sure, Nico? I wouldn't want to impose."

"Well-" That train of thought crashes to a halt when they feel some pounding- more of those beasts are approaching them. "Hold that that thought, got a couple more of these things to beat up!"

"What-" But nobody stops Nico from dashing forward and punching one of the baffled monsters right at its nostrils. A sharp crackle ripples, effectively taking down the monster and its other mooks before a hole appears through all of them- and the mechanic widely grins. "Whoo hoo! What a day to be alive!"

"Will you just **shut up!?** " Nero groans, seeing another group of demons materialize before them. "Awesome. Make more noise and shouts, why don't you?" He feels his eyes twitch, was about to use Red Queen-

-when he feels a slow, if not thum. He blinks, realizing it's from the pistol he's still holding in his left hand. It feels similar to how warm Ebony felt in his hands- silently shouting for its owner's hold, to fire on its target, to use its wielder's arcane as it courses from his arms to the bullet-

 ** _Use me._ **He hears its silent plea. **_Wield me. Name me. Fight these monstrosities- with my power._**

Nero blinks... and he narrows his eyes. "Move out of the way!"

"Move- what!?" Nico does a double-take before she shouts for the others to get out of the way, suddenly seeing the surge of power manifest and crackle to Nero's right hand- the one that holds the pistol before it fires off.

One shot. It crackles, buzzes in his ears from the sound, but Nero's eyes narrow. This won't faze him.

Two. Some of the monsters fall, but he doesn't take into account how much arcane he's pouring to the gun- until he hears Lady's voice shout and he's suddenly pulled back.

"-ro! NERO!" Lady suddenly lowers his arm before he takes another shot. "Nero! Stop- stopstopstop. Okay! First off... you did channel your arcane to the gun well. But." She narrows her eyes. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down?"

"Nero... maybe you should look." Kyrie cautiously approaches and indicates to the room. The buzz and battle haze gone, Nero stares at the damages done. And he balks.

The one gaping hole in the wall and the ones following it were a clear indication of where one of his bullets- and series of demonic parts scatter through. The other- well, there's no other way to describe it except it's now a series of more rubble and dead monsters. All crackling with his lightening arcane.

Lady's attacks... do  **not** look this huge. And from the gaping stare Trish gives him, neither were hers when she uses her pistols.

Nero swallows whatever surged through his mind and caps it back up. _Ack._ "...right! Maybe I should- I mean, holy shit-”

“See?” Nico smirks, even seeing Credo glance at his longer pistol with sudden interest. “Maybe Dante had a good idea when he asked me to make these things, huh?”

"Pretty frightening results, if you tell me." Trish murmurs, staring at Nero. "Looks like your arcane is just as scary as your anger."

"...maybe." Maybe he's better off trying to calm his bottled rage. "I... better save this for a last resort deal."

"Good idea." Lady quickly nods as Nero struggles to find a place to put his new pistol. "Oh- here." She hands him an empty holster; he attaches it to his belt and places his gun in its new home. "You can get it adjusted later."

“Perhaps.” Credo smirks, narrowing his eyes before firing one at an incoming demon- it screeches at a sudden burst with his bullet. “No wonder- should I name this pistol its rightful name?"

And the mechanic witheringly groans, all humor erased to sheer ire, leaving Trish to start laughing as Lady chuckles, reloading her weapons. “Oh. My God. Don’t tell me you started to name your weapons!"

"Oh dear." Kyrie smiles, earning Credo's chuckles. "Did you tell her about Angelo?"

"Angelo!?"

“Kyrie named the epee.” The brunette man smirks. He holds the silver pistol up on the artificial light that shines above them. “I’m to call this one Bianco.”

“What!? After-” Nico stares at him, “Next thing I know, you’re gonna ask me to brand the names on there too!? I ain't Uncle Rock, you bastards!”

“Yeah, good idea!” Nero calls out, shooting a few more monsters before they continue on. Though he sounds genuinely interested. “How about Blue Rose for mine? Following Red Queen-"

The mechanic rolls her eyes. "Ya'll aren't Dante and those names suck!"

"You remember them anyway!" Yeah, they're the worst at this naming game, but at least Nero can be proud that Dante asked for them to wield these weapons. _For you, Uncle? I think this is one of the best gifts you've given me and Credo._ "Come on- I want to put these to the test-"

"Yours, use your arcane lightly!" Lady calls out, the others dashing to catch up to her. "Aside that- let's keep going. I want to get most of these wiped up before we reach the top."

* * *

Nobody is sure how long the terk up took. They knew they are past the half-way point of the tower; one of the elevators was working and it took them further up than usual.

Maybe it took half-hour to get up to this point. An hour. How long has it been?

"It's **two**." Credo gripes, cocking his gun and firing it at the fly-like demons that approached them. "Two. Hours. And I spy those roots from that tree."

"Fantastic!" Nico's slightly winded voice calls out. Nero senses that the raw arcane from the gloves slowly wear off- but he suspects she knew of this. "Does this mean we're getting close??"

"Not from the rate we're going." Trish thins her lips, firing some ammo from Lume before switching to Ombre. "This. Is exhausting." She turns to Lady, who still looks fine, no signs of being tired. "How- can you exactly-"

"I told you, years of experience. Firing- get cover!" The gunswoman pulls one of the needle from her reserve of arcane-laced grenades before throwing it- speckles of her fire arcane activate the grenade, forcing it to blow up where the demons float. They all hide- Nero covering his and Kyrie's ears while the others huddle for safety. When they turn back, the hallway was cleared and they start running towards the elevators. Most of them were out- the lights blinking indicate this. But two of them seem to be in working condition. Still.

"Perfect!" Nico beams in relief. "Now what?"

Nero's lips thin, thinking of an alternative route. Banding together did take down more of these monsters- they're spawning from the top, materializing through the walls and floors... they are everywhere.

 _But it isn't taking us any closer to that dragon, is it?_ He glances up, slowly feeling something immense and dark stationing at the top. It's faint, but he thinks it's because they are further away from the very beast guarding the tree. _If we all take it down together from the way we're going..._

There is little chance they'll actually survive. Most of them didn't get the chance to wait and reserve their strengths- there was no time for that. And there is very little time now.

“Hey. Lady?" Nero suddenly asks, earning the gunswoman's glance. "Do you think we'll get up there by sundown?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Lady squints up. "I'm not sure- if we can get the fast track to the other floors-"

"I’m going up there first.” Nero gestures with his thumb to the top floor of Albus Tower- the entrance of the smaller tree that perches up top. He can sense it- the spiking arcane of the beast waiting for them. “I’ll take care of the bastard that Dante wanted to take on. The rest of you- you should stay and look around more; maybe for some opening or a way to take out the tree from the bottom up.”

The group falls... **very** silent, staring at him.

"What?" Credo is the first to react.

"I'm. Going. Up." Nero states firmly.

"WHAT!?" Trish and Lady join Credo's alarmed response.

"Are you crazy!?" Nico marches up to Nero, glaring at how messy looking Red Queen looks. "We've been at it for- like Credo said, two hours- and all of the sudden, you just- I don't know, ram all the way upstairs and take on that godawful dragon from hell!?"

Nero nods, his mind firmly set. "Don't even **dare** talk to me about getting out of it. It's going to be late by the time all of us get up there- and we don't even know if Dante's going to wake up and figure out we're here. And- I know. I'm stupid." He knows very well what Nico's going to say. Trish, on the other hand, looks pained. So does Credo. Lady is baffled- and he knows. But it's Kyrie's lack of worry that bothers him. He continues, "So... I'm thinking I'll face that thing head on. If it's that bad, I'll literally just run away and find you all- at least most of you will be safe while one of us isn't!"

"And bring a heavy-weighted beast along the way!" Credo lifts his hands, exasperated. "What a wonderful plan, you moron. When said thing decides to come down and begin to attack us, pray tell, Nero, what's your plan from here?"

"Uh- all for one and one for all?"

Their glares weren't helping.

"Look! I've- I've already told Dante what I wanted to say." Nero is growing frustrated. "And I really want to get this done! But- trust me. I didn't want to say it- we wanted to face that thing together." He really does. He also wanted Dante to face the huge beast too.

But now? When time is short and things are not going to the way everyone was hoping for?

 _Please let me do this._ Nero silently prays. _I just want all of you to be safe, not dealing with a large dragon that could kill all of us..._

Then Trish sighs. She glances to Lady before staring at Nero. Then she glances back at Lady. "So, if we let this kid go, we can attempt to do something else. But what else can we do?"

Said mercenary sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then she walks up and lightly smacks Nero's shoulder with her fist. He tries not to wince- Kyrie's healing is slowly taking its effect, but he tightens the pain.

"If you're going up there," Lady states, "Then you better find a good way to sense our arcanes- we're going to try and find any semblance of survivors in this place."

He opens his mouth to say something-

"I know." Lady continues. "V's mentioned if there's anyone else who survived this entire bullshit, they're probably hiding in a structurally safe area. And I'm going to find it. If there's anything I can do for my partner, it's finding those who managed to stay alive from this mess, and getting them out. Fighting the dragon was Dante's deal, not mine."

"Then-" Nero stares at her. "What were you here for?"

"To help out!" Lady narrows her eyes. "Dante's my partner in crime. ...and he owes me some money, so there's that too."

The white-haired teen chuckles. Of course there's some hapless side Dante refuses to show to anyone. "Is this why he gets on your nerves? Aside his typical personality."

"Oh. Constantly. It's a given." But Lady's lips twitch to a grin. "Good luck. Let me know if there is an actual thing up there. For Rock's sake." (Nico tries not to guffaw in laughter.)

Nero nods before seeing Trish, arms crossed and worried. "Trish-"

“...go.” Trish sighs. Then she has a resigned, proud smile on her face. “But do not- I repeat, do not-”

“Don’t die.” Nero’s smile comes out thin, yet determined. “I know. I plan to run away when I can’t handle anymore. But at least- I can do something.”

_To make up for not telling Dante earlier._

It seems as if Trish understood his feelings- because she nods."Then do it." Trish pats Nero's shoulder. "Go and beat that thing as best as you can."

Nero nods- then he faces Kyrie, Nico, and Credo. As he spies the two ladies walking further to give the younger ones some space, he glances back... and mutters, "Just tell me honestly. How dumb am I looking right now?"

"Uh, want it in the scale of one to ten?" Nico arches an eyebrow. "One hundred."

"Hey!"

"She's right." Credo crosses his arms, huffing. "You're being rather ridiculous in this entire accord. To think you can actually go up there and deal with a possible threat on your own... you are insane."

Nero frowns, but he doesn't say anything to protest this.

"But you're my friend. And you're the only one who has possibly enough energy to do this. Let alone arcane." And he feels Credo's warm hand clap his right arm. He can feel Credo's light arcane buzz through his own- energizing him before he lets go. And Credo's smiling- albeit small and tiny. "Go. I think you've waited long enough. Run if you can't handle it."

"Got it-"

A loud roar instantly cuts it off, forcing them to turn around and see a larger, white demonic monster dashing towards them. Snarling, it bares its demonic fangs as it spies the four teens as its prey.

"Get down!" Trish and Lady were about a split second late in brandishing their pistols-

-before something dense, golden, **bright** flash before their eyes. They shield in an attempt to prevent going blind- but Nero realizes immediately Kyrie isn't by him. He looks around frantically, not even caring if his eyes burn or if he hears the monster roar with burning pain. _Kyrie!? Oh nonononoNO not again NOT AGAIN-_

"Did- Am I doing this right!?"

Nero’s flabbergasted when he sees Kyrie’s hand glow, trembling, but they are glowing, not with a healing sign, but with a warding sign along both arms; she's extended it, making it look like she is holding up a thicker arcane-like dome above their heads. Then it immediately dissipates- the corpse hinges on burning, but that's not the thing they're focused on.

Kyrie lets out a shaky gasp, trembling as she lowers her arms, their runes cease their glow. She turns around, her face wearing a face of sudden relief. “Oh- thank God. I did it right! Making a warding shield, I mean.”

The group falls silent, staring at her in shock when the monsters disintegrate, screams of their death ignored in favor for feeling the sheer power of Kyrie’s light arcane. Though Trish looks suspiciously proud, brimming with absolute delight as she nods. “Congratulations, I think you’ve successfully protected and killed that thing off.” She scrunches her nose a bit, smelling the burnt flesh. "...though a bit less on the arcane next time-"

"Oh! Oh, sorry." The brunette finally notices the monster's singed corpse and she steps back. "I'll remember for next time."

Nero’s amazed and can’t help but have a smile appear on his face. Kyrie- shy, not for battling, healing Kyrie... just unleashed that. "Kyrie..." _Shit, I’ve just realized I really love you even more._

Credo just rolls his eyes and thwaps Nero for gawping at her, earning the other’s yelp and the women’s laughter. “Stop it.”

“What!?”

“Your aunt taught me how to use one in emergencies.” Kyrie smiles, the runes on her arms fade. “I’ve started to research on powerful warding spells- I can’t just heal people forever, nor can I sit back and watch as these continue to unfold.”

“I can tell.” Lady whistles, glancing back at Trish. “And she taught you how to control it?”

“For a while.” Trish smirks back, “I would prefer being the battle-born healer than being the one who waits.”

“Damn.” Nero murmurs in awe. “Remind me to take you out more often.” He doesn’t hear Credo groan, witheringly glaring at Nico, who trembles in laughter before he pulls Nero’s hair again. “OW!? Credo!”

“-and how the hell did you get past our parents?” Credo sounds incredibly delighted, annoyance seeping through. “That must have been fun when they found out when you came back tired!”

“They were.” Kyrie smiles and Credo groans. “I just told them you might not be there for most of my life and they decided it was time for me to learn self-defense.”

“What in the ever loving hell.” Nero laughs, suddenly swooping Kyrie in his arms. She laughs before feeling his lips press against hers- sudden and out of place. But he doesn't care if anyone balks at this moment. Fuck them. Give him this moment of happiness, at least. “Kyrie- I swear, you are going to be the awesome mother while I be the stern father to our future kids. You better teach them how to defend themselves just like you’re doing right now.”

The brunette girl laughs, returning his hug and Nico joins in with Credo's groan.

Lady grins, arms crossed and hips cocked. “Hey, as much as I want to see you kids get it on, wasn't there a plan you wanted to follow through, Nero?"

"Yeah, I know." And he takes a deep breath, looking inside of the elevator before facing Kyrie. The others decides to walk a bit back, allowing them some space. "...will you be safe?"

"Of course I will, silly!" Kyrie smiles before she cups his face. "Nero, I know you. Yes, I'm worried. And of course... I'm scared of losing you. But I know you are determined. And you are coming back alive. I am sure of this." She lets out a trembled breath before pressing a kiss to him. “...I love you, Nero.”

Nero tightens his hug on Kyrie, breathing her scent, locking it in his mind. He'll be by himself for a while. No healing, no light... nothing to help him recover. “I love you, Kyrie. Please... find me when I don’t come back. Be safe. Use that awesome spell of yours if you have to. Be safe for me.”

She fiercely nods. Her eyes look even more determined before joining with the others. "You too. Go. Find us when you can!"

"I will." And Nero sees them run towards the other side of the hallway, back to exploring the rest of this floor while he steps into the working elevator. He glances at the buttons, silently thinning his lips when he presses the very last button- the very top floor- and closes his eyes when he hears the chiming 'ding', closing the doors.

All he has to do is to wait and hope the monsters do not sense a mechanical working elevator with him inside.

“I promise..." He looks up to see the elevator's floors tick. "I'll come out of this alive."

* * *

"He's really like Dante, isn't he?"

Trish glances over to Lady; the five of them deciding to trek and continue exploring the floor. Nero's arcane fades upward, so she knows he's on his way to the top. But what Lady just said- "Come again?"

"Sorry!" Lady pauses before she hums, "Nero. He has that same vibe as Dante's... when they refuse to give up on something. It's odd; it's like they share the same gene."

Trish's mouth slightly opens- before hearing snickers from the kids. She glares at her, silently frowning before turning back to Lady. "Do you recall what I was about to tell you last night? About Dante's twin?"

"Oh! You were." Lady perks, also knowing this. "What about it?"

Trish pauses- before something passes through her that feels-

-cold, chilled, yet soothing ice, as if it's trying to ward the monsters away-

"Wait, hold on." She stops, slowly walking back, her eyes now pinned to one of the double-doors they've just passed. "Sorry, I'll come back to- did... anyone feel that, just now?"

"Feel what?" Nico asks, looking lost, but Credo steps forward to inspect the door. "Uh... wanna tell me what's happenin' now?"

"This doesn't feel demonic." Credo frowns, glancing at Trish. "Nor do I sense any of those monsters. But this- feels very off. As if- it shouldn't belong here."

There's a moments silence between all five-

-before the door flies open, Credo and Nico both shoving the double doors open with a loud slam. They barely cross the room when a sudden chill greets them- forcing Nico to loudly shudder.

"What the crap!?" She yelps as Kyrie, Trish, and Lady follow. Lady, of course, quickly shuts the doors before Kyrie quickly draws a silence rune and activates it with her arcane. "It's- Shit! It's like a goddamn freezer in here!"

"What in the world...?" Trish hears her heels click in the frigid room, slowly inspecting the large, yet ice-filled room. Most of the walls and sections are covered with chunks of ice, encasing most items in its frigid state. There are no lights coming in, yet the room is glowing itself with some semblance of light. The eerie silence greets them, making them feel uncanny for entering in such place that has been untouched by the rubble and ruin. 

"It's... wow." Lady murmurs, feeling goosebumps on her skin. "This looks... different."

"Of course, this explains the off-put feeling." Credo glances over- and slowly takes out his epee. He placed his pistol somewhere in his jacket- safety on. "Perhaps it's best to look around for something- be careful. See what we can find for some... hint of what we're about to be in."

This seemed to be their mindset as Trish slowly takes out Ombre; Lady with one of her pistols, Kyrie sticking close to Nico, who decides to walk at the back part of the room. Lady and Trish stick with Credo, who carefully trek through the area.

By the time they made their way through one section and felt nothing malicious heading their way, all tension vanish in the form of trying to be mindful of their surroundings- especially that of the ice that coats the floor.

"I wish there's a heater on." Lady shiver, her hands attempting to warm herself, but nothing. "I'm starting to appreciate the outside heat now."

"I thought you were of the fire arcane?" Credo arches an eyebrow, her and Trish staring at her in confusion. "Shouldn't warmth come naturally to you?"

"For Dante? Yeah, it would. Me? Ohhh no. I can only melt ice. I'm not a walking furnace."

"So," Trish's lips quirk to a suggestive smile. "Say that we're in some cold room- you can't just start your own fire and warm up?"

Credo nearly chokes on this, red dusting his face, but Lady rolls her eyes. "In a literal sense? Yeah, I can start fires. But again, I don't do reckless things. It's not the way I deal with things! And no, before you ask, I'm cautious. I don't do impulsive."

"Oh?" Trish chuckles, "Even if I wanted you to lose control once in a while?"

That causes the gunswoman to gawk, stare at Trish with a pink blush- and Credo sighs. Loudly.  "And on that note, that will be my cue to leave to find my sister and Nico!"

Ignoring whatever protests Lady has and Trish's cackles, Credo grumbles under his breath, "I did not want to hear about that. Now I know how Nero felt-" He looks up to see Kyrie and Nico looking up at... something. "There you are! Oh, thank god, I can talk to someone else who can't-"

"Credo," Kyrie's voice sounded strange. She's still staring at one of the ice pillars with a rather confused look on her face. Nico's too- but she's glancing at the other pillars now with a very lost glance. "Can... you see it?"

He frowns. What's Kyrie referring to? "See what?"

Kyrie indicates to the ice pillar she's standing in front of. "There's someone inside of the ice!"

"What?" Credo lets out an incredulous chuckle, shaking his head before looking at what Kyrie is pointing at. "There is no possible way that-" And he stills, humor gone as he sees a pale resemblance of a man's sleeping face looking through the pillar.

And he looks back at her- but Kyrie looks- why is she confused? "Kyrie. Since... are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure." Kyrie narrows her eyes, her arms glowing soft as she places her hand on the ice pillar. "There is someone in here, but why does this person look familiar...?"

Credo stills- and looks back on the face once again. Or- no, it's a form. There's a body attached to the head. He squints his eyes, trying to piece together who he looks like as he inspects closer. "You're right. But who is the question...?"

Then her eyes widen, a sharp gasp escaping her. "Credo! That man- it's- where's Miss Trish?? Miss Lady!?"

"I'll- where are they?" And Nico's on the verge of horror- she's noticed something else too. Credo lamely gestures to the other side of the room- and the mechanic barely sprints to find the two women, Credo and Kryie moving to the side before they glance back at the ice pillar with the man inside.

"Kyrie." Credo needs to know. "What. Is going on."

Kyrie bites her lower lips, glancing back at the man in the ice. "The man, Credo- he looks like-"

“Uncle Sparda? Aunt Eva!?”

Credo stills.

And he turns to see Trish standing where Nico was- except she's staring up at the ice pillars in shock, disbelief. “What- how- what are they doing here!?”

 _Nero's grandfather!?_ He looks up again- to finally realize the man is indeed the sleeping Sparda. And next to him is a woman, sleeping in the same area- Eva. _They're- encased in ice?_ Credo glances around, seeing Nico show Lady something else.

“I thought they were the first who tried to ward off the monsters!” Trish sounds very lost.

“So did I.” Kyrie frowns, her light arcane beginning to glow as she places her hands against the ice barrier. “I want to check something- if they still live, then I should be able to feel for their lives. Their arcane has been massively subdued- as if they were shut off on their own.”

“That’s... fine." Trish lets out a very shaky, nervous breath. "Just what the hell is this room?”

“I’m going to get a closer look.” Credo carefully stands before slowly walking around the large ballroom of its frozen denizens. He finally notices it now- the people who are sleeping in their frozen world. “If you don’t mind-”

“Go ahead.” The blonde woman looks around for anything else that can warm this room- but instead, it’s just freezing cold. She shivers a bit, glancing back down at Kyrie who is doing a careful reading on the two. “Well?”

“This is highly unusual...” Kyrie’s eyes narrow, her arms glowing with the signs of life as she passes through their faces. “Their arcanes are sleeping- as if they are recovering.” She looks back at the other woman. "This room... feels like a cryochamber of sorts."

Trish's mouth is barely open, trying to lean against something solid- and she does, barely gasping at the frigid ice pillar she was about to lean into. "Are all of the others like them? People- encased in ice like this??"

“It is-” And Credo stills. He recognizes one of them. But it’s odd, their expressions aren’t dead! “-Cardano!? But- I thought he was one of those who died!”

Trish walks to inspect with him, also alarmed as Lady glances over at some of the other people- and she narrows her eyes, spying a few mercenary signs on their clothing. Nico gestures to the sleeping people, “...you know them, Lady?”

“Yeah. Some idiots who decided to barge into Red Grave first before they went missing.” Lady narrows her eyes, hand now on the ice pillar that encased the mercenary. She swore for a moment she heard a sleepy grunt, causing her to narrow her eyes and kick at the ice. “The mercenaries that Morrison asked- What the hell are they doing here? I thought they were dead?”

“No, and it’s odd.” Kyrie frowns, placing her two fingers to check for a pulse for the two who they have broken out with Lady’s arcane. “...they’re alive. It’s as if they’re sleeping.”

“Sleeping?” Credo and Trish glance at each other before looking back at those who are still in the ice.

“Yeah! They are.” Nico flicks at one of the pillars of sleeping people before turning to see another group. "I mean- this ain't a sci-fi thing. But if they're resting- that means they've been like this for... a month!"

The silence is really tense. A whole month of people missing- the people who were supposedly taken in by the monsters, thought to be dead, but to only end up here, sleeping and recovering.

...people who are really  **alive** , not dead. For a good reason.

And the overwhelming arcane feels very familiar to him- and from the looks of it, to everyone else but Nico and Lady.

_This brings up few answers and more questions._

“...I start to suspect,” Credo’s voice grows quiet, being the one who breaks it with his musing thoughts. Slow, interested... and irritating thoughts. “That things are not what they are made to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I-I-I-I feel something so right_   
>  _Doing the wrong thing_   
>  _I-I-I-I feel something so wrong_   
>  _Doing the right thing_   
>  _I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_   
>  _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_   
>  **\- Counting Stars, One Republic**


	13. Wait if I'm on fire, How am I so deep in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my favorite chapters to write.  
> (This, and the others at this point on will be long. Ah well...)  
> Edit: Highlighted a few parts. Oops...

_They were seven when his mother told him the story._

_“I can’t sleep.”_

_Vergil frowns in his sleep, trying to turn in his bed, but Dante can’t help but be awake. “Then count sheep.”_

_“I can’t!” Dante whines and Vergil considers throwing a book at him. “I don’t wanna sleep.”_

_“Then try.” Vergil groans, turning his back to his twin brother. “I’m not going to wake you up when we go to school tomorrow.” He feels bad for ignoring Dante, but he really wants to wake up early just so he can get to school on time. He wants to go to the library first thing and check out his books before anyone else gets to the books he wanted to read. Dante doesn’t enjoy going there, but Vergil makes him go with him._

_It used to be that Dante arrives later, laughing and giggling with the other kids and Vergil doesn’t like that for some reason. Even though he knows Dante wants to have fun and lets Vergil come, he’s fine with it... but lately it wasn’t. He knows the two are different, they spend times with different people, to avoid relying on each other. But in the end, Vergil wants Dante close and vice versa with Dante to Vergil._

_“V!” Dante whines again, but Vergil outright ignores him. Then he hears an upset huff before he hears Dante grumble, “I’m gonna to see if Mom can make me some warm milk.”_

_“Brat.” Vergil grumbles and he’s sure Dante heard that. “I’m not gonna wake you up tomorrow then.” He hears the padding out of the door and Vergil sighs, burying his head back in his pillow._

_Sleep. Finally._

_A few minutes later, Vergil finds himself restless._

_It doesn’t come. Not when Dante isn’t back yet. Ah well. Vergil tries going back to sleep, knowing that Dante's enjoying the drink his mother made for him in a way to make him sleep._

_It seemed like a long time later (it was only thirty minutes) that Vergil opens his eyes, frowning when he doesn’t hear Dante return to their room. He glances over to see an empty bed, messy sheets barely covering the mattress and suddenly he doesn’t want to sleep either._

_‘Why can’t Dante sleep?’ He frowns, waking up and carefully making his way out of the door, his hair feeling a bit loose, but he decides to explore. The door is barely open and he quietly makes his way down the hall._

_No Dante here._

_Though he carefully makes his way down the steps and he sees his father walking and he blinks, seeing Vergil there. “Dad?”_

_“Vergil, shouldn’t you be asleep?”_

_He shakes his head, mumbling, “Dante’s not back.”_

_And Sparda blinks before a small chuckle escapes him. “Ah. Do you want to come with me for a minute? I know where he is.” And there’s a smaller, mischievous smile that appears, “In fact, I was trying to find your mother for something. Looks like we’re both looking for them.”_

_“Where are they?” Vergil asks, curiosity raising in him. Is Dante whining about him again? Probably._

_Sparda grins and motions Vergil to come over- and he follows to hear his mother’s voice. And Vergil notices Dante sitting next to her on the sofa, silent as he listens to whatever she’s talking about. Vergil opens his mouth to call out to Dante, but Sparda shushes him, shaking his head before turning back to his mother. ‘Why?’ Vergil frowns, but he leans in, wondering why-_

_“-and the Knight decides to save his home from disaster.” He hears Eva talking- a story? What story is she telling Dante?_

_“Does that Sorceress-” Dante carefully pronounces the words, “-does she come with him?”_

_“She does! She’s lost her magic to the horrible, awful dragon and she wants it back. Of course she’ll want to come with the Knight!” Eva answers and Dante heaves in relief. “So, for many days and many nights, the Knight and the Sorceress travel far and wide, far away to find someone, anyone who can save his home. Then, one day, they encounter a Princess from another kingdom. She was trapped-” Dante gasps, “And the Knight, being the bravest boy he is, saves the nice Princess from the Evil Trolls who tried to eat her- for she has magic in her blood!”_

_Vergil resists to roll his eyes. Of course, his mother is telling Dante a fairy tale. But what one is this? Is it one he’s heard of before?_

_“Does the Knight get the Princess later?” Dante asks in excitement._

_“You’ll see.” Eva chuckles, patting her son’s head. “The Knight asks the Princess if she’s fine. The Princess tells the Knight, ‘Thank you, o Good Sir! If there is anything I can help you with, then let me help!’ The Knight tells her of his kingdom, how his home is cursed, and how the King has changed into a horrible dragon who wants to destroy everything. The Princess tells the Knight, ‘I’m afraid my magic can do nothing for this. But I know someone who can- I can lead you to him. I know where he lives.’_

_“The Knight nods, ‘Please. I want to save my home. Please, let me guard you. A knight must never leave his Princess’ side.’ And so they went, the brave Knight, the Sorceress, and the Princess are on their way. They go to the next town and the Princess tells the two about the Red Hero: a Hero whose courage and hope helps everyone through any disasters. He fights well, rescues people from monsters, helps those who can’t. He has defeated many monsters, from large snakes to huge golems. To the Knight, this is a dream come true: someone who can help save his home.”_

_Dante is silent, looking to his mother with absolute interest and Eva smiles. “And?”_

_“Aaand that’s it for tonight!” Eva claps her hands._

_“Whaaat? That’s it!? But I wanna hear more!” Dante groans._

_And so does Vergil._

_“It’s getting a bit late, don’t you think, my silly little boy?” Dante giggles when his mother pats his head. “But if you want to hear more tomorrow, let me know and I’ll tell you. Okay?”_

_“Okay!” Dante nods before he turns to see, “Dad!”_

_“Well, look who’s not sleeping. You restless little rascal.” Sparda’s smile betrays his words, fond with the scene he saw before him. Eva smiles back when he walks to her, ruffling Dante’s hair who laughs in return. “Do you feel better?”_

_“Yeah! And Mom’s been telling me a story she’s made up!” He beams before seeing his twin brother. “Vergil?”_

_Vergil immediately hugs him, much to his younger twin’s surprise, muffling out something like “I couldn’t sleep either.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“I couldn’t sleep.” Vergil heaves in relief for some strange reason. It makes him happy when Dante runs towards him, pretty certain he can hear his mother and father talking about their own business. “You weren’t back in the room.”_

_“Mom made me warm milk though.” Dante sighs, but he grins, looking at Vergil. “Come on- I wanna brush my teeth before I go to sleep.”_

_“What story did Mom tell you about?” Vergil asks, feeling Dante grab his hand. They decide to go back upstairs, to their room where they can finally get some rest. Maybe they can sleep in one of their beds- Vergil feels better when he’s next to his brother._

_“A story she made up.” Dante responds, “But I can wait to hear more tomorrow.” And he grins, facing Vergil with delight. “Though I hope the Red Hero beats the Dragon and saves everyone!”_

_“Yeah.” Vergil smiles back. “I hope so too.”_

* * *

_She continues to tell Dante the story and Vergil, despite telling himself he isn’t interested, listens._

_The tale is more complex than he realized. And she made her own fairy tale- a way to get Dante interested in reading stores._

_The Red Hero joins with the Knight, the magic-less Sorceress, and the Princess. They defeat evil monsters that try to block their way, attempting to prevent their journey to the Knight’s home. They encounter three creatures on the way that have given the Red Hero their respective boons because he saved them from those monsters: the lark who sings to tame the blood-thirsty bats with sound; the wolf howls to summon his fellow pack against a horde of trolls who feared them; the large state that fought against a giant that tried to kill the heroes with one step and kidnap the Princess._

_At the same time, the Dragon comes back to taunt the Red Hero- the one he knows will defeat him. But every time the Dragon tries to break the Red Hero, the Red Hero always has a comeback. He comes back, determined to fight him and save the kingdom. And he will save everyone and defeat the Dragon, get the Sorceress’ magic back, return the kingdom, and make things normal again._

_But Vergil wondered why the Dragon- the villain of the story- became the way he is._

_So before Dante showed up for the last part of the fairy tale (his father and Dante are out getting dinner), he asks Eva about the evil monstrous Dragon._

_“Well, the Dragon is actually a Prince with a curse.” Oh? “He didn’t like anyone- he was selfish, cruel. The Sorceress came in one day to test him- and he banished her away. But the Knight, you see, is the Prince’s son. He allowed her in- so she spared him while transforming the cold Prince to mirror who his heart is like.”_

_“That sounds like ‘Beauty and the Beast’, Mother.” Vergil wrinkles his nose. “Why’d you tell Dante something different?”_

_“Oh, silly. They’re part of the same story!”_

_Vergil still frowns. “...the Prince doesn’t get a happy ending, though?”_

_Eva sighs. “Well... for Dante’s sake, the Prince is... still evil. He likes happy endings.” Her smile appears, noticing Vergil’s stare at her. “I thought you weren’t interested in this story!”_

_“...I still am not.” He lied. He got interested because Dante listens to it. And Vergil really wants to know what happens next. “What if the Red Hero and the Cold Prince were brothers? Can they have a happy ending together?” Part of him hopes so. He hopes Dante can be happy with this ending._

_She blinks and she softly smiles, a knowing spark appearing in her eyes. “I don’t know, we’ll see. Let me tell how this ending goes- and then we’ll see if he wants to listen to your ending.”_

_Vergil nods, agreeing to this plan. If he doesn’t like it, he’ll let his Mom know._

_And Eva tells Dante the rest of the story- and Vergil, of course, listens. And the ending is like what he predicted it would be: the party of heroes reach the kingdom. Its inhabitants were slumbering, sleeping as if a spell washed over them. They were not killed, but if the curse doesn’t break, they will be dead. The Princess gets kidnapped by a Dark Knight who wanted the kingdom to himself. All hope seems lost, but the Red Hero never gives up. He tells the Knight to get his Princess back, he’ll take care of the big bad Dragon._

_And the Knight runs to save the Princess- defeating the Evil Knight and they both run to the Red Hero._

_The Red Hero and Sorceress reach to the top and find the Dragon waiting for him. They fight- the Sorceress gets a part of her power back in the shape of a crystal, but she uses it to partially transform the Dragon back to his true form. And to his true form he does- but the Prince has not changed his ways. He still desires power. And he hopes by defeating the Red Hero, he will get it._

_The Prince gets defeated, but is still wicked- but he begs to be spared. The Red Hero doesn’t take a moment to think about it. He instead tells the Prince he should have been a better person before ending him, once and for all. And the kingdom and curse has been lifted- the people awake, the evil Dragon defeated. The Red Hero saved the day and became the new Knight. The Sorceress regained her power and stays with them, vowing to help rebuild and help those who have lost their things. And the Knight and Princess are wed, being the new King and Queen of the kingdom._

_The ideal happily ever after._

_Vergil frowns when Eva finishes and Dante glances to see his brother looking a bit pouty. “Verge? What’s wrong?”_

_“That ending sucked.”_

_Dante rolls his eyes. “Really, V? Why?”_

_“Because the Prince would have wanted to be happy too.” Somehow. He’s not sure what his younger twin wanted. “Maybe he would’ve done something to make the Red Hero spare him.”_

_“Well, so did I, but the Prince was so mean!” Dante protests. “And it was a happily ever after! Why did you have to say that??”_

_“Because-” Vergil pauses. Then he sighs, “Never mind. You’ll never get it. Not everyone thinks the Prince is a mean person.”_

_Dante might not like his ending, after all._

_And Dante doesn’t ask, but he’ll beg for Eva for the tale again, and again, and again._

_...until they were eight. And when Dante finally told a girl he liked about the story in his words, she laughed at him, telling him his story was stupid (before she apologized the next day, saying it was a good story and she was really sorry for her mean words), but Dante didn’t ask for it again._

_Vergil was surprised when Dante was sniffling in his bed that night. And it was also when they got separate rooms- and Dante started to mess around with his items._

_“She hated it.” Dante’s voice muffles and Vergil silently hates the girl that laughed at him. “She called me ‘superficial’ and ‘dumb’. Do people hate me?”_

_“I don’t hate you.” Vergil hugs Dante. He feels the others hug him back. He sighs, not wanting to say anything about how he hated the ending, but he kept it to himself. “...look, don’t think about them, okay? They’re just jealous they’re not you.”_

_“I hope so.” His brother mumbles. “I hope you’re right.”_

* * *

_Yet in the summer after Dante wrote in his favorite notebook one day, Vergil screamed at him. He shouted the very words he didn’t mean to say. And he tells Dante to leave him alone. He was so tired of having his books and notebooks being ruined! All because Dante was being annoying, wanting him to play outside when they could have just played indoors. Or when he could have stopped begging him and screamed at him for being a liar._

_He could have said he didn’t lie- he was waiting until Saturday to actually play outside from their house. When Mother and Father were near, keeping an eye on him._

_...but that didn’t happen._

_A few hours passed and Vergil frowns, growing a bit worried._

_Where is Dante? Shouldn’t he be home by now?_

_By the time his parents are off work, Vergil is concerned. He even looked around the house to make sure Dante isn’t hiding- and much to his silent dread, he isn’t. He doesn’t hear the shouts or running footsteps or Dante’s voice._

_The door unlocks. Vergil perks up, hoping that it’s his younger twin as he runs towards the door, suddenly having the urge to tackle his younger twin and tell him not to go out for this long again-_

_-but instead, it’s Mom. And Dad._

_And they looked- panicked._

_Vergil realizes something isn’t right._

_“Vergil.” Dad’s voice is attempting to sound calm, but he isn’t. Panic is surging in him. “We need to tell you something.”_

* * *

_He hopes he heard wrong._

_“Dante’s been kidnapped.”_

_He is living in a dream, isn’t he?_

_“Someone called me, demanding me for a large sum of money in exchange for Dante’s safety.”_

_No, this... this can’t be real, it can’t be!_

_“...and we can’t call the police. They told us they can’t be involved.”_

_Dante’s not gone, he’s coming back home, right?_

_“...or else Dante will die.”_

_Vergil’s eyes widen in absolute fear._

_Oh no._

* * *

_The grieved, pained looks on both of his parents’ faces and his relatives told him something is wrong._

_And something did go wrong._

_Three days later, he heard it. He didn’t even bother hearing what they were going to tell him-_

_-because he felt it._

_His other half, his younger twin brother, his beloved twin- is gone._

_The people who took him away are not going to give him back. But there's nothing that tells of his status- Dante is missing._

_Even with Trish’s hand on his arm, trying to hold her tears in, Vergil can’t stop crying, regretting everything he’s said the day of. They were all filled with spite, anger for what his twin has done to his notebooks-_

**_“I hate you so much! I hate, hate, hate you so much- I hate you! I wished you weren’t here being all noisy, loud, begging while I’m trying to read!”_ **

**_“Shut up and leave me alone already. We’re done.”_ **

**_“JUST GO!”_ **

**_“Just shut the door on the way out.”_ **

_He’s said so many hurtful things to him. To Dante..._

_‘I didn’t mean it, I really didn’t mean it all, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Dante-!’_

_Then he hears Dante’s quiet, **“Fine! I won’t bother you ever again.”**_

_‘I want you to.’ He already misses Dante’s loud voice. He misses Dante’s running and laughter. He already wants Dante back, make things right again and Vergil will play with him like they used to- He’ll even allow Dante to write his name over some of his books, those are not important to him anymore._

**_“...I hope you’re happy when I don’t walk in.”_ **

_‘But I’m not. I’m not happy when you’re not here...’ Vergil’s ache grows in sadness. It’s just him now._

_...and him alone._

_‘I miss you Dante, I’m so sorry I hurt you, Dante...’_

_He cries even more._

_‘I made you run away from me...’_

* * *

_Despite his initial protests, Dante’s room is cleaned, placed away, never to be seen again in the light of all of this. They gave away a few of his things to other places. But Vergil keeps his toys. His ruined notebooks, Dante’s unopened books. He manages to grab the red hoodie Dante wore and loves- it’s the only thing that’s warm and it’s Dante’s favorite. He wears it when his mom and dad aren’t around- and he pretends Dante is hugging him, telling him things will be okay. (He’s managed to hide it so many times and only takes it out when he wants to feel Dante’s warmth again. He’s careful to make sure it doesn’t get ruined.)_

_He tries to look for the plastic sword with the red handle that Dante has, but it’s not there. He also tries to look for the dogtag necklace Dante begged his father to get at a theme park- one for Dante, one for Vergil._

_Both of them are not there._

_He wants Dante back. He doesn't think Dante is dead._

_Vergil regrets not playing swords like he’s promised him._

* * *

_He finds the sword one day after school._

_He sees a girl holding a plastic sword with a red handle, faintly scrawled out with Dante’s faded name and he carefully approaches her._

_“Where did you get that?” He finally asks. He’s not one to talk to kids- and they don’t like him either. Fine by him. He’s the smart, but cold one. He even snapped to kids his age- except for Trish who just rolls her eyes and pushes him back. He’s silently dared them to tell the teacher, he has so many things about them he can threaten them with._

_They call him a frightening bully. They stay away from him because they used to say hateful things about Dante, but now they don’t. Nobody says anything horrible about his now gone twin brother- they don’t tell how much they miss him because Vergil will snap and tell them he knows they envied him. And now they’re scared of him._

_Good. Let it be that way._

_The girl with his brother’s plastic sword, on the other hand, frowns. She’s not scared of him at all. What a foolish brat. “A boy gave it to me. He looked a lot like you. He told me to keep it.”_

_Vergil tries not to get angry- this was Dante’s sword. It should be back with him, not with this girl! “Why?” He asks._

_“He said he didn’t have a use for it anymore.” The girl continues. “He told me to keep it, no matter how much his brother asked for it back. Kinda weird, though. I wanted to give it back to him, but I haven’t seen him.”_

_Vergil stills, shocked. Has- no way. There’s no way-_

_“I think,” The girl frowns, tilting her head across the street, “He said he was gonna get something from the bookstore when we asked him to play. He was nice... I was gonna offer his sword back... do you want it?” She holds it out to him._

_Vergil falls silent. Then he sighs. “I don’t know. Do you want it?”_

_The girl hums- before she grins, giving it back to him and Vergil is stunned. “’I think you need it more than I do.’ That’s what he told me! Besides, he told me he’s sorry it wasn’t a gold colored sword- but it’s okay! I used it anyway! My mom bought me a new one- so I wanted to give it back to him, to thank him!”_

_Vergil clutches on the plastic sword tight, and thanks the girl. He holds onto the sword, even as he ran to the bookstore. When he comes in and sees the old man looking really sorry before reluctantly presenting a newly packaged blue notebook- one of the very fancy ones- and a card attached to it, Vergil opens his mouth to ask why-_

_“Dante bought this for you.” The old man takes off his glasses. “He was afraid of bringing it back because you might make the thought he stole it. He... told me he was trying to make up for the notebook he ruined.” He hands Vergil a card for him to read- and he does._

**_‘I’m really sorry for writing on your stuff. Forgive me? -Dante.’_ **

_And Vergil starts to cry again, realizing how much of a rash fool he was._

_The old man and old woman comforts him before telling him he’s more than welcome to stop by if he wants to talk. (He honored this. He still does. After the couple passed away, he made sure the new owner does them justice- and he does. The new bookstore owner named it after the old couple- and everyone likes it. Vergil contributes from time to time, silently wondering if Dante will like to come in with him and explore. Maybe as a thank you for buying him the notebook and a way to tell Dante he forgives him.)_

_He never opened the blue notebook Dante bought for him nor wrote in it. He wants to wait for Dante to come back and see him open it before giving him the red one he’s bought for his twin._

_Dante is not dead._

_He can wait._

* * *

_Years pass._

_He still waits._

_He’s now the feared, ice king in middle school, high school. He’s known to be manipulative, senseless, cold-hearted, Machiavellian. He attracted people, but he pushes them away because only one person could- and he’s no longer here. His ice arcane came early- and he used it in a way that made people realize he’s not to be approached or talked to. His shadow arcane combined made them realize he’s to be very feared of. Some arcane users were more open than others- he was one of the select few users people who were warned to stay away in fear of being outright killed._

_‘Good. Let it be that way.’_

_He graduated early- and Vergil has silently decided he’s better off not talking to anyone else because of things he’ll hear more of._

_If Dante was here, he would have told Vergil to open up more. He would have told him to talk to people- and never mind his personality. He would have made Vergil social, at least. Dante is the only one who can talk to Vergil with ease. With that carefree smile- and he would have let his own twin in. He would have the arcane awakened- and his would have complimented Vergil’s so well. He would laugh at those that talk behind him and be their good friends- and despite the many times Vergil doesn’t like it, Dante will let them talk and apologize. Dante would have been the outgoing, cheerful one while Vergil would be the smarter, calmer one._

_They would have worked well in a team. As partners._

_...as someone so much more._

_He opens him, Vergil calms him. Dante is the ray of light, the fire to his ice... everything Vergil isn’t._

_Dante is the only one for him._

_Vergil would have it no other way._

* * *

_Years pass and he’s grown to be a successful person- business and arcane alike. Hailed as a genius- he graduated from the top college at nineteen. He decided to step in for his father Sparda’s business while training and honing his ice and shadow arcane at twenty. And he does- very well to support his own lifestyle of being on his own._

_His success came with whispered rumors of him being mad in his mind, growing senile. He’s always alone and might be- that he’s crazy, controlling, power-hungry._

_Vergil has coolly refuted these accusations with words of his own, understanding his enemies and skeptics have less than ideal ambitions. He’s proved them wrong._

_And they are now silent._

_He tries to use his arcane to call out for Dante few times- but he realizes that Dante couldn't awaken his arcane yet. Did he?_

_There is one time he’s fallen... He’s met with a woman (a part-time secretary) who carries heartache- her own beloved is gone and he still aches for his lost twin. After one drinks too many from an annual gathering, the two spent the entire night in their hazed minds of should have, would have, imagining one for the other. Hers with her now dead lover, his with Dante._

_Vergil knows his love for Dante grew to the point that he wants Dante more than just family to him. It has been since he realized he’s kept some of Dante’s belongings after he graduated from high school. The plastic red sword and blue notebook still hidden in a chest of his fond items. He’s spurned all advances and has made it known he is not interested with or to be with anyone._

_It’s only Dante._

_He loves Dante. And he misses him still._

_His mother and father- he still cares for them. He knows they still yearn for news of their missing, presumably dead (no, they still know he’s alive) son. And they know how much Vergil feels for him- he’s actually revealed why he refuses to wed anyone or taken their hand in marriage. They understood, even after they argued, tried to say otherwise- before realizing Vergil is adamant. He's clear. He loves Dante- as brother, as lover, as his only one. And now they accept it. They kept it silent and so did Trish. He and his cousin barely speak, but she knows how much he yearns for Dante, dead or alive. She quietly tells him it was obvious as children he didn’t like playmates around his younger brother. And Vergil admitted he was a jealous brat- to anyone who tried to be Dante’s friend. He realized it that well._

_It was obvious, wasn’t it?_

_Dante is still thought to be dead by many. But Vergil doesn't believe it._

_Dante is not dead._

_But if one half still lives, so does the other. Vergil knows this- he knows a thread of Dante’s life is alive. He would have not lived if Dante died- there would have been no reason for Vergil to live if his twin isn’t here with him._

_...the question is, where is he now?_

_Is Dante still alive? Even though he is still missing?_

_Those came to a halt when the woman returns with his son Nero._

* * *

_He allows the woman a place to stay, but only after his mother heard of her plight and told him the gist of it. He silently wonders if this ridiculous cult will indeed find power similar to that of his father’s. And his father wondered why in the ever loving world did he save the church founder from that demon when he should have known better._

_The boy Nero has an arcane in him and Vergil is not a familial man. Dante could have, but he isn’t here._

_Vergil knows Dante could have made the boy part of their family- and that he knows too well to be true._

_He instead tries the best he could to make sure the boy knows Vergil is his father. And at least he tries to tell the woman her own beloved is waiting for her, but not now. They have a son to take care of. He told the woman of Dante- and she understands. But she raises Nero in a way that be of a mother-like and Vergil is fine with it._

_Dante would have accepted them both as family regardless._

_Dante would have made Nero like a member of the family, made sure his mother was taken care of and being fine. He can see him get along with Nero's mother, being friends and making Vergil feel relieved and jealous at the same time._

_Dante would have also told Vergil everything would be okay, don’t worry._

_Dante would find ways to help Vergil vent his anger, frustrations away from his work._

_Dante would..._

_...Dante, Dante, Dante..._

_‘I miss you, Dante...’ He knows the emptiness in his heart contributes to this. ‘Dante... I'm so sorry. If only I haven't said those words to you...' He feels his chest feel heavier with guilt._

_Years have gone by and Vergil still yearns for his younger twin. He can hear his soul cry out for its other half, his ice and shadow arcane still without its warm and comforting counterpart. He wants to embrace it, never let it go, never wanting Dante to run away from him again, no matter how angry or furious Vergil was, he will repent and ask Dante for his forgiveness._

_He loves him to the point where he realized he's in deep. And he doesn't mind._

_The headache starts when he begins to look at a picture of Dante that is hidden in his desk._

* * *

_Nero’s asked him once why does Vergil look sad. Why does he have his headaches, why does he keep looking at the only photo he has of Dante? (That photo was the only one Dante allowed a picture of as a kid; he was embarrassed to be in photos by himself unless it’s with someone else. And Vergil has kept it- it’s the photo of Dante grinning, holding onto a single red rose Mother gave to him and took a photo of- because it’s the only one Dante is fine with by himself.)_

_Vergil only states it’s someone he’s missed, but offers no other answer. The headache comes back, stronger, calling for its other half. Even as he trains, he feels his weapon Yamato missing the comrade she truly deserves to clash with- to sing their blades as they dance with their swords. He wonders if Dante has awakened his arcane, got a weapon of his own, one that can truly compliment Yamato._

_He’s going to find Dante on his own, one day. And he’ll never stop until he does._

_Nero doesn’t understand how it feels to truly lose someone who is his equal._

_Let it be that way._

* * *

_Vergil has silently condemned the cult for taking the woman and Nero away- and Nero’s friends. He has lashed his anger on many people- and his reputation as a demonic billionaire is sealed. They know why- his son was kidnapped, but circumstances came in the way before he even left. But he knows that will eventually happen._

_What he didn’t expect was Nero and his friends to be saved, rescued, and returned back to them._

_...and Nero’s mother passed to the same place as her own beloved._

_Vergil silently regrets for taking his business and arcane dealings over saving his son, silently wondering if the authorities took their positions seriously and did rescue Nero and his friends. He regretted not being able to step away if it wasn’t for that blasted goddamn asshole from one of the other offices decided attempting a hostile takeover was more important than Vergil trying to save his son’s life-!_

_Vergil tries so hard not to seethe in front of Nero, or Kyrie, or Credo. Nico- god knows where that wild child is. He doesn’t even bother asking-_

_-until something warm, light, and very familiar passes him, slowly warming his ice-covered heart-_

_-he turns, but he doesn't know where it came from._

_Instead he sees his family and the others gathered and talking as Vergil closes his eyes, trying once more to ebb his headache away from whatever it is that is causing them. He regrets not saving his son when he wanted to. He has so many regrets- all of them with Dante, and now his son-!_

_Fuck. The headaches return._

_He’s going to rest in his room._

* * *

_Nero grows up, yet he tells his father it’s fine about not saving his life in Fortuna City. Someone else did, but he knows why Vergil didn’t come in. He understands, but something bothers him. He doesn’t ask- and it was outside of his area since Nero refused to tell anyone about it. (If it was to Kyrie, Nero’s beloved, then Vergil left them to it. He knows how much his son is in love with her- and Vergil accepted her as a potential daughter-in-law. Same with Credo, but said man has admitted Vergil frightens them. That, again, was fine with Vergil.)_

_But Vergil knew if it was Dante in that situation, Dante will never forgive him. He and Vergil would have fought about it... and Vergil- well, he would have held Dante tight should Dante decide to storm out, allowed him to vent out his anger with fighting the two would be fine with. The words return to Vergil and he would actually go out to regain Dante’s forgiveness. And... well, Dante- how would be react? He’s no longer eight..._

_So he keeps silent, just telling Nero to improve on his awakened lightening arcane- protect his equal (it’s the girl Kyrie Nero is fond of and for once, Vergil doesn't mind. He does mind when she steps back, frightened of him for some reason, but he realizes it was the demeanor he’s created years ago). Get stronger and protect. Be strong, get better._

_He didn’t know Nero has held to that- but for another reason._

* * *

_He suddenly tells his father of the headaches in a bout of ranting annoyances about his new advisers-_

_-and Sparda grows still, shocked. Then- despite looking much younger in age, his father’s expression grows... strange._

_“Vergil.” He calmly asks. “Have you- by any chance...”_

_“By any chance what?”_

_“Called out for him in the last following years?”_

_Vergil frowns. “...not that I know of. Why?”_

_Sparda sighs, taking off his glasses and looks at his son. “I think, Vergil, your soul is still calling out for Dante. Even if you refuse to say it... you still ache for him. If you still call out to him- then I think this means something. Your bond- have you realized it’s still there? There’s a reason why you’re still alive...”_

_“...that is true.” Vergil closes his eyes, thinking that in mind. They’re twins. Each other’s halves. ...complete each other. If Dante was truly dead- he will never let his own guilt go. He will join his twin in death._

_“...although, do try to ask Trish for ailing your headache if it gets very severe.” Sparda chuckles and Vergil makes a very ire sound._

_...yeah right, that will be an interesting day when he begs for her help. Trish is already cranky with her nurse position as it is. She’ll happily shoot Vergil out of sheer annoyance when he decides to ask about her job._

* * *

_Vergil stills._

_He isn’t sure if he’s heard right-_

_-but the conversation he’s just overheard from his very own son (now eighteen) and his cousin-_

_-is he imagining things? Did his ears deceive him?_

_Is it possible- that Dante made it out of the situation alive years ago?_

_“Are you sure?” He hears Trish’s shocked voice. She tries to be calm as possible, but Vergil senses her light arcane heightening in excitement. “That- Nero, are you sure-”_

_“Yeah. I’m sure.” Nero’s nervous. But relieved, excited, yet filled with creeping dread. “It’s him. The guy who saved us years ago... he’s the one in these photos.” He quickly continues, “Please don’t tell Grandfather or Father. I didn’t connect the dots until I looked at this photo-”_

_“I... I won’t, kid.” The shock still resonates, but she’s quiet. “But... I didn’t know. That- again, Nero, are you sure-”_

_“I’m sure! The guy’s name is Dante, white hair, blue eyes- just like Father! He saved us from that cult in Fortuna City!”_

_Vergil closes his eyes, not making any sound from the other side of the room, but tries to focus on this alone. His hand clutches on the necklace he doesn’t wear, tight, as he tries not to make his presence known to both of them._

_‘Dante... is alive?’_

_“Nero. One last question-” Trish’s voice is wavering with emotion. “Did- did Dante- is he arcane-born?”_

_Of course. Vergil silently forgot as a child, Dante’s arcane didn’t easily come to him. Yet it was slumbering, waiting for something to awaken it; Vergil’s shadow ice came with ease. Dante’s on the other hand-no, his was going to be difficult to wake. Eva has quietly mentioned hers took a bit to wake up._

_If this man doesn’t have the arcane-_

_“Trish. I felt it.” Nero sounds excited on the verge of admiration. “It’s him. The lost person in this family- he has some sort of fire arcane and something else that felt warm. He definitely has the same arcane as Grandmother Eva’s-”_

_-and that was enough for Vergil to know._

_Fire and light._

_Eva had duel arcane like Sparda; Dante inherited hers. Vergil inherited the ice and shadow from Sparda- they compliment each other._

_Dante is alive._

_“He does? Then- this means-” Trish gasps before she lets out a excited sigh of relief. “Oh. For years... how long did you know?”_

_“...a while.” Then he hears the shift in Nero’s voice. “I didn’t... I wasn’t sure what to make of it. I did make a trip to Fortuna City recently-”_

_“What!? Wait, the day you claimed to be on a school- Nero. Your father- when he finds out-”_

_"He won't!"_

_"Then- why-"_

_“Nico has an uncle there. Kyrie, Credo, and I came with her to visit. I felt it, Aunt Trish. I sense faint hints of his arcane in the city.”_

_“How do you know-”_

_“He burned down an entire church. To expose that cult.”_

_“...really?” Her flat response comes out. “He... did that.”_

_“Yeah!”_

_Vergil blinks- before a rueful smile escapes him. Leave it to Dante to do something that’s borderline attention seeking. He would make a big deal out of something._

_“...what the hell? Did- What does Dante do?”_

_“I don’t know, but I know he fought a lot of people who tried to-”_

_He blocks this out. But Vergil closes his eyes once again, realizing Nero is right. When using an abundance of arcane, it will take years for the arcane to fade away- no matter what the intent was._

_“But you know,” Trish’s voice returns, “You could have told Vergil all of this-”_

_“I can’t!” Nero hisses in horror. “I know- look, I know my Father would kill me for keeping this in. At the time I didn’t know- we were too busy trying to get away from those bastards from the cult! I thought Dante looked a bit like Father for a minute, but I didn’t-”_

_He can hear the panic raising in both his voice and arcane. It’s true- his personality is that of indifferent, cold variety. No. He can’t be angry at his son. Nero was only young when he learned of their lost family member. Vergil knows Nero still needs to learn._

_Yet now-_

_-now Nero knows. Not why Vergil holds Dante deep, knowing that his twin is still alive soothes the part of him that has been suffering for years. But he knows his own family lost Dante years ago. And now with the breadcrumbs in hand, all Vergil has left is to find the trail- The one that has Dante’s arcane all over it._

_He knows where to start._

_‘I will find you, Dante.’ Vergil’s eyes narrow, glancing at his mother’s room. An idea comes to him, but he needs to prepare._

_This will take months to investigate. And it is going to be painful. But he silently wonders if anything will happen._

_...for a very risky plan to take place, that he can do on his own..._

* * *

_A few months pass and he finally arrives at his last location: Fortuna City._

_The very city that held his son and friends captive. The very city Dante was in to save Nero._

_Vergil has been over the country asking about Dante- Sparda handled business while Vergil takes what he calls as his ‘travelling business’. He’s been asking all day and he’s received loads of information about his twin, the one he’s now searching for. The Arcane Council will be the last place he will look for- he doesn’t feel the need to search for them and plead for their help. And he refuses to approach Dante- should he encounter him- and let himself be known. There is a good chance Dante will run away from him again._

_All of the responses to his inquires were helpful- honestly kind to the hateful spite. Has Dante been at this mercenary profession for long? If so, then Vergil wants to see how strong he’s gotten. How much experiences Dante has racked up- against one who equal him in power, strength, and speed._

_He yearns for it. To see Dante again, years later- would they be the same? Would it be the same Dante he’s once known as a child?_

_...will Dante accept him, even after all of this?_

_He approaches the remains of the burnt church in Fortuna City (there is another one nearby that's being rebuilt) and walks to where the main room should have been. Nero did say this was where they were taken before Dante saved his life. He and this companion who aids him in his jobs. Vergil didn’t like it, it should be him who compliments Dante with his jobs, but he keeps silent. And he, closing his eyes, feels it- the warming fire, the brightening, hopeful light, and the burning impulsive drive with that carefree smile-_

_Vergil opens his eyes, realizing that it’s him._

_Dante has been here. And his arcane is awake- and it’s one Vergil has imagined it would be: a perfect complimentary to his ice and shadow: Fire and light._

_“Dante...” He murmurs, trying not to let his relief be shown, but he feels alive for the first time in- years. He feels exhilarated. “You’re alive...!”_

_But now the question is-_

_-no, he already knows. That is what he’s going to do this thing for. He’s read up about it, knowing its risks. He is trying to make sure things will be covered so that nothing goes wrong-_

_-no, it will not go wrong. It will go smoothly, it will go to his plan separating his arcane to make a contract with his own nightmares, his shadows- his sword Yamato will aid him in this. The contract is going to be thinly covered, it will be enough for them, for both sides to be mutual._

_Nobody else must know._

_**“...the Prince transforms into a fierce, powerful Dragon and saps the magic away...”** The fairy tale echoes back in his mind, but Vergil shoos it away. Right now, this is the only way to get Dante’s attention._

_To let him know he does have a twin brother who doesn’t hate him, who wants him back- and he’s been searching, waiting, all of this time._

_‘I will find you, Dante.’_

**_“And this Ice Prince will finally meet the Red Hero, ready for battle...”_ **

_‘Do not make me chase you down.’_

**_“...and the Red Hero charges, battle ready with his sword out as the other charges after him, his own sword at hand.”_ **

_‘...Dante. We will meet again.’_

_And he begins to make his way further from the city, a contract in mind, silently preparing for the events to come._

* * *

_He stands up after etching the last word he's written on the circle. He allows the bit of chalk to fall away from his hand before dusting it off. And he looks down, making sure he's in the right position to enact his arcane._

_His handiwork on the seal is precise- exactly as where it should be. He sees the other symbols and words he's written on the concrete ground before taking out Yamato._

_Vergil has done his research on the various types of contracts done and committed- some forbidden, some cursed. But this particular contract is different._

_'This particular one is of my own design.' He recalled some were never performed due to their complex nature. From the stories he's heard about his brother, Dante has dealt with the contracts that failed, destroyed other users, even dealt with those who died._

_But he will not be like them. He refuses to fall accept any failure. He sees his reflection glint in Yamato's steel- and he closes his eyes. He barely feels the pain as he presses his thumb against the sharper end, allowing his thumb to bleed and drop on the circle. He smears it on the blade before the contract circle glows._

_He closes his eyes before feeling something rip from him, leaving him cold as ice. He opens his eyes, seeing a reflection of him, yet it is clothed in darkness. The shadow strings from him, whisping through and vanishing to the darkness that surrounded the abandoned place. And it opens its eyes- and sees dark blue stare back at him. The voice, low, darker than his._  
_His own demon, his own shadow._

**_"For I see thy, as it is same as mine..."_ **

_"You are." Vergil barely holds his voice- it sounds different. Thin. He swears he faintly catches ozone swirling about them. "I desire a contract."_

**_"With thyself? With my own soul, who knows the better of humanity? Intriguing. What is it that thou desires?"_ **

_How... ridiculous. Vergil resists the urge to laugh. "You know very well what it is. What I want." He takes a deeper breath. "...what I desire. You should know... you know who you are."_

_The figure is silent. But Vergil hears a feint, fond chuckle when he hears his shadow whisper, **"...Dante."**_

_"Yes. I want to find Dante." We. What we desire. You and I. He nods. "And you- for this to work, I need to know what is it you want." Their desires is the same, but I sense you want something else."_

_He hears a dark chuckle. **"A challenge. The promise I made to him. A fight. ...someone to accept the being I am reflected to be. For I desire a true challenge- anyone can destroy the demons thou harbors within."**_

_Vergil closes his eyes, recalling the whispers well from high school- those that he maintained for a good reason._

 

"You're mean- I can't believe that you rejected me-"

"-heartless. You are so heartless-"

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but you scare me. You sound like a demon..."

"Nobody loves you. I think you hate the world- and that's fine! We all hate you!"

"The hell... you're a monster. There! I said it! You're a monster! A cold-hearted, cruel monster!"

"If your brother was still alive, then he would have agreed with us. You're a demon. A horrible, cruel demon!"

 

_Only Dante will prove them wrong._

_...only he can fight his monstrous side. Vergil has accepted it long ago._

_"...you're right. I am reflected as such." Vergil opens them. "But if you so want it to be..." He narrows his eyes. "With my conditions."_

_The shadow side of his hums. **"As thou made it- it is thy circle. Thy choices. Tell me thy terms, and the contract is complete."**_

_And Vergil states it._

* * *

Hence he makes the contract to be V- the man who now sits besides the sleeping man in red, clutching onto the bandaged hand in the trailer. He’s asleep and made his dues with Dante- in the dreams, he’s walked as himself, made himself known... and now Dante knows. He swore to the man he’s going to wait for him. Despite hearing Dante’s responses and hearing his brother’s deductions, he can’t deny Dante being correct.

Despite his memory loss, Dante has grown sharp. His skills are now honed... and he wonders how much more Dante hides from his years away from him. Even if they were raised differently, Vergil wants to learn everything about his brother. The time lost is too long for him. If his minds and regrets say anything, it makes Vergil silently upset to hear how much Dante has suffered. With or without him; there was a lot Dante endured. He lost so much, to only find out he’s still searching too-!

The dreams should have been enough to tell Dante he’s here. But it isn’t.

And now he waits for Dante to wake.

The one he’s made a contract with is up in Albus Tower, now waiting for whoever will take him on. He narrows his eyes, not wanting to tell them this isn’t their battle. It’s Dante’s and his, but survival is in their minds. The others have decided to head to Albus Tower, but V silently thinks this is folly.

Nero has made his intentions clear- and finally reveals his lineage, not realizing his own father heard it all, silent in realizing what Nero wanted to do. Yes, it is in his blood to inherit their stubbornness, a silent pride to protect who they wanted to. But for his son to be the one who fights with the beast? _T_ _hey can’t defeat it. Not without Dante-!_

And now the problem at hand: His twin brother will not wake. He feels Dante’s face and he frowns. He knows his brother uses the arcane to mask his actual appearance- he is apparently self-conscious about his looks. He'll have to remedy that soon. _What can I do to wake you from your slumber?_

"So, uh." Griffon appears on his own and V narrows his eyes, not even bothering to look at the hawk. Listening to this chatter-brain is the last thing he needs right now. "Dante’s... still sleeping, huh."

"Indeed."

There’s a quiet snort. “Wonder what you’re gonna do now.”

Dante slumbers, hair splayed as if it's white strokes against the dark colored sheets. His eyes are closed, lips slightly parted for breathing. His red clothing faded from the mud and grime that coated it from the city- his black belts still in tact, but his boots worn from the amount of use and wear. The black vest he has on is slowly greying- he’s worn it many times before. Yet, he lays there as if he's in eternal rest, despite being asleep for a few hours.

V wonders how it feels like if...

...no, best not to think about it now.

"I presume you’re gonna... wake him up?”

V doesn’t respond.

Griffon sighs. “Geez. Even the bratty son of yours is chattier than you.”

“...how hilarious.” V deadpans.

“Ya know, Vergil, out of subject,” Griffon continues, still annoyed that V is still mulling in his own thoughts. “There’s this one fairy tale that suddenly ticked in my head. It’s- uhh, really cheesy, dubious as all hell, but you know. The one with the sleeping princess, how the prince kisses to wake her up?”

“Interesting.” V deadpans and his ire seeps through.

Then his appearance flickers back to his real one- and Griffon squawks in alarm. He knew this was going to happen, so he doesn't even think when his real voice returns. “...What?”

“Well, never thought I’d see this again.” Griffon nervously chuckles. “So uh... you do realize your disguise fades off when you feel more than you usually would?”

“I know.” He knows. He’s hearing his real voice and he doesn’t really care. It’s just him and his brother and Griffon. He closes his eyes, knowing very well why it happens. “...the contract was thin to begin with.”

“No shit, Shirley. Broad and thin as cardboard! Only when your emotions get the better grip of you that your disguise fades.” Griffon deadpans. “You literally gave us free range to do whatever we wanted as long as you found Dante. The job was something extra- were you honestly expecting it? Your other side- on the other hand, uhhhh... I don’t know how much longer Nightmare can restrain him. But that tree? That... kinda hate to tell you this, but Nightmare's confirmed it. It ain’t his thing.”

“That, I know.”

“We’re running outta time.”

“I know.”

“Again, V, that stupid Qliploth tree-”

“I’m well aware.” The tree suddenly was from the monsters’ desires. Their way to gain power in a poor attempt to rule the human world. Dante would happily stop it, and he knows his twin brother will. Vergil has no desire for it- it was an actual annoyance. He just wanted to find his twin.

He glances down at Dante, sensing the very thin layer of his brother’s arcane masking his true appearance. He passes his hand through his brother’s face and he immediately feels the small ball of Dante’s warming fire and light held in his hand, finally revealing the subtle changes his brother hides.

Slightly longer hair, a subtle hint of what seems to be a faint looking stubble, faint dark circles under his eyes, yet he still looks the same.

 _Self-conscious of yourself, brother? Your claims of looking unkempt are present, but to me, you look beautiful than you were before..._ Vergil transforms the ball of fire and light to a pocket-watch before placing it in his chest pocket. It glows, bubbles with warmth and love- and Vergil silently vows to keep it, away from those who don’t deserve it. No matter how much Dante asks for it back just to mask his appearance again, Vergil won’t allow it. He doesn’t and he’s fared well. His twin will have to learn how to deal with it.

“Still the same.” Vergil hoarsely murmurs, his free hand gracing against Dante’s face. The skin is still warm, comforting, smooth. He wants to kiss Dante awake just to satisfy his own desires, but now is not the time. There is a more urgent matter to go to. “Yet the difference in how we lived is clear...” He closes his eyes, leaning forward, murmuring, "Dante... if only you can defeat the beast of my design... Not my son, not the one who is about to be in danger-”

Not Nero- it's not his fight. It wasn't designed for him, it never was. All he wanted was for his son to be safe, he wanted his family safe, he wanted Dante to be safe-

-now he wants to make it right.

"If only- no.. No, that's not right. If you could have-” He swallows his incoming anger. He’ll let it out much later in their promised fight. And instead narrows his eyes, leaning to Dante’s face. “Wake up, brother. You’re not done- there’s a job you have to finish.”

Dante doesn’t respond. Instead, he hears the other softly groan- and Griffon squawks in alarm before he disappears, going to leave the two alone. Vergil’s eyes narrow briefly at this before he turns back to his brother.

“Dante.” His hand trembles when he touches Dante’s face again, but he restrains his emotions again. Not now. “...You promise to take me over there.”

There’s a soft grunt and he feels the other attempt to move his hands, his fingers. Vergil gently squeezes the one intertwined with Dante’s left hand. Good. He’s slowly waking. _My foolish reckless twin..._

“...fight him. Take me there.” And he takes in a sharper breath, murmuring, “...do not make me wait much longer.”

And he closes his eyes, his shadow arcane masking him once more to the form he takes- but not before gently kissing Dante’s left hand where the scar is. He silently vows to never let his brother injure himself again, to never let him drown in his own self-doubts again.

Then he feels the man stir, sees Dante's eyes open, a silent gasp escaping him. He’s seeing V, not Vergil. But by now, Dante must have known.

...he prays it isn’t too late to keep going with this little tale he’s crafted. He’s nearly expended his arcane just to allow his real form to show. He feels a bit tired- it was too much. The split forced him to rely on little arcane he has- even if it looks expansive.

Griffon is right. He’s running out of time. The contract will lift and there’s no telling what will happen when it does... nobody knows what happens when a contract lifts, nothing being fulfilled.

He barely chuckles, "It's nice to see you awake, Dante."

And Dante smirks, eyes narrowing as he looks at V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wait if I'm on fire_   
>  _How am I so deep in love?_   
>  _When I dream of dying_   
>  _I never feel so loved_   
>  **\- Trampoline, SHAED**


	14. Don't leave me here without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire thing is dedicated to Dante’s mind on sleep mode while... yeah, it’s long as hell too, I really hope you don't mind.  
> Have some angst and enjoy!  
> 

_“I should’ve known I would see this again.”_

_Dante finds himself standing in the place he finally realizes is his childhood home. He glances around- this is no longer new. It’s familiar. It was his home. He ghosts his hand through one of the objects and his hand phases through. He sighs, noticing in the dream, it looks fine and dandy. In the real world, however, he knows Lady bandaged it. And she’s probably mentally racking up a way to kick his ass much later. Fun._

_...this is not going to be a fun explanation, he just knows it._

_“-gil? Vergil??”_

_He blinks and realizes for a minute he’s reliving-_

_-no, he’s no longer at that. He’s standing before the rooms, in his red coat and black garbs. ‘I’m... watching this. But why?’_

_There’s no response and Dante frowns. He’s sure he’s being watched, that this memory is playing out for him now that-_

_-ah, that’s right._

_“My memories...” Dante murmurs, feeling little to no headache and he decides to follow his younger self. He sees the rooms filled with warmth, love, and so much nostalgic light that it makes his heart gently ache. “That’s right. ...this was my home.” He glances over to the kitchen, to the den, doors that lead to the study, to the office where-_

_“Dad... used to work here.” It’s not Desmond. Desmond worked at a police station. Then he glances to the library. “Mom used to read her books here.” Melissa spent her time at the living room, having fun with her freelance position as an illustrator, painting her colorful works while playing with him and Lila. “...and I used to bring up hell in this house.” He glances upstairs and realizes it’s where his and Vergil’s rooms were._

_“Vergil? Vergil!!”_

_And he sees his younger self- a childish eight year old version of him sprints up the stairs, making as much noises as he can. At ten, Dante was the one trying to calm Lila down in an effort to behave and make sure they get their allowances- getting into trouble is the last thing they want. At sixteen, Dante and Lila were skipping up two steps at a time in an effort to make Desmond and Melissa’s headaches grow. At those ages, he didn’t know his twin’s name._

_He decides to follow the much younger Dante upstairs before he reaches up to see him peer into an open door to another room._

_“What do you want, Dante?” The slight indifferent voice, similar to his, yet there are some cracks in difference comes through. And older Dante peers in and finally sees him._

_An eight year old Vergil, staring at his book and nonchalantly flipping to the next page. And eight year old Dante walks in before presenting what he had held in his hands. Present Dante resists the urge to smile bitterly. Of course. Plastic swords that now can’t hold a candle to Rebellion- the sword forged from the depths of his soul and raging arcane on the night Nell died._

_He wonders where those flimsy plastic things are now._

_“Look what I found, Verge!”_

_Eight year old Vergil frowns a bit, looking down at his book and sighs. “...really? Now?”_

_“Yeah, now!” Eight year old Dante eagerly nods, but Dante already sighs, bracing himself for... for, well, he could just turn away. He could just walk off and not see this. “Remember? You told me we can go out and play swords like usual!”_

_But no, part of him wants to see it. After all, if his mind is telling him this, shouldn’t this be important for him?_

_He hears young Vergil softly scoff, putting his book down. “Not today. It’s not a good time for me.”_

_“But why??” Dante pouts. "You promised we’d play swords last week!”_

_“I did say that,” Vergil sighs. “But not today. I want to finish this before Mom and Dad come back.”_  
_The young boy huffs. “It’s boring! And Trish isn’t here. And I wanna play!”_

_“Too bad. I don’t want to go out today.”_

_“But today’s Friday! And it’s sunny, clear- and I wanna go out! And you promised!”_

_Dante frowns at this. He’s pretty needy as a kid, huh? It’s after the accident that he didn’t want to go out for an entire month- he was too scared when people look at him, knowing he’s different than the Redmund family. He was also covered in bandages and an arm cast, setting to recover for a few more months before they were removed. And he barely talked to Lila until she approached him first, telling the other kids Dante’s her older brother and she doesn’t care how different he looks. He was strangely different than the child he is before. He never asked for attention. Jokingly, yes. For real? Probably not._

_He hears a sigh escape the young Vergil. “...I know, but again. Not. Today.”_

_And his older twin must be pretty strained from whatever mess Dante’s made as a child. Wow._

_“That’s not fair!” Dante suddenly shouts, his beaming grin vanishing and he looks upset. “I wanted to go to the playground again with you, Verge! But it’s just you and your awful, stupid boring books, like every single day!”_

_“So?” Vergil scoffs. “You can go outside tomorrow-”_

_“But it’s Saturday!!” Dante cries out, stubborn. And still persistent. “They won’t let me near the playground!”_

_“Then you shouldn’t have beaten that kid up.” Vergil states with a glare. “Now go away and let me read-”_

_“No!” And Dante blinks, seeing his younger self blaze with childish anger. “You said you’re gonna go outside with me and play swords, you promised!!”_

_Ah, that’s right, he did make a promise to Vergil after he bandaged his wounds, huh? Guess that bully incident didn’t leave Vergil’s mind._

_“Yeah well,” Vergil responds and he feels the other getting very annoyed. “I didn’t mean it seriously.”_

_‘Oh.’ Hindsight does a number on Dante when he recalls the words he’s impulsively told his family- to only get humbled and told on before they make it up to him. But to Dante back then..._  
_...was he this rash? Did he jump to- yeah, he was a kid, shut up, present me. The older, present Dante silently watches on._

_And younger Dante’s face turns red, suddenly shouting, “YOU LIED- YOU ARE A LIAR- I’M GONNA TELL MOM ABOUT THIS-”_

_“And tell Dad about the kid you beat up?” The younger Vergil shoots back before he seethes, “You ruined my notebook again while I was helping you with your homework- you wrote your stupid name all over it, your awful, stupid handwriting ruined my neater ones-”_

_‘...well, he’s not wrong on how shit it looked.’ The older Dante snidely remarks. At least his cursive looks decent so others can read._

_“I’m sorry!” His younger self cries out, “I didn’t know! I thought it was mine- it looked just like mine-”_

_And then suddenly Vergil bursts, “I hate you so much! I hate, hate, hate you so much-” He takes in a sharper breath and he screams, “I hate you! I wished you weren’t here being all noisy, loud, begging while I’m trying to read!”_

_Dante’s eyes widen- and he can feel the horrified sinking feeling in him. If the younger Dante looks like him right now, then well..._

_...yeah. It's worse._

_Then he hears a small whimper, but he can hear his younger self try to hold back his sadness. “Vergil- wait- You hate me!? But I thought-”_

_But the younger boy didn’t listen. He turns around and opens his book again. “Shut up and leave me alone already. We’re done.”_

_Oh. Well._

_...Shit._

_The older Dante sighs, thinning his lips. Kids are unknowingly cruel to each other. Dante as a kid was no different- he even made Lila cry when he got a bit ticked off. But when words were said and time passes, those words were regretfully thought of, cries of forgiveness being asked for, sobbed, and then there’s reconciliation. ...sometimes._

_Apparently, this didn’t happen. Especially since he had no memories of his eight year old brother after this._

_His younger self, on the other hand- oh God. Dante even feels the ache in his chest grow. “...do you really- Vergil, do you-”_

_“JUST GO!” Vergil yells, finally glaring at the younger Dante, his eyes not showing in inch of remorse. And silence falls on them like a thick blanket._

_The older Dante looks at this with a bitter realization, wanting to scoop his younger self in his arms and telling him that the younger Vergil didn’t mean it, he was just bitter about the notebook and he’ll get over it, he’ll have new friends who can play swords with him. And Vergil can be upset at seeing this, screw it. Dante is much stronger than this._

_...that is, if he ever saw Vergil again._

_But he can’t. There’s a good reason he couldn’t._

_The younger Dante huffs, eyes watering, but he tries not to show it. He has refused to cry in front of Vergil- in an effort to be strong as him. “Fine! I won’t bother you ever again.” He turns around and storms off, grabbing one of his swords before grumbling, “I hope you’re happy when I don’t walk in.”_

_“Just shut the door on the way out.” Vergil grumbles, not looking up from his book._

_He does, and then he walks down the steps, the present Dante watching it all, even though he knows it’s all a dream. Then he hears soft sobbing from the bottom steps- and he sees his younger self silently crying. He’s brushing his tears away, but they keep coming._

_“I’m sorry, Vergil, I’m sorry...” He gasps, feeling the tears and snot run down his face. “...I wish I wasn’t annoying you... please forgive me... I’m so so sorry... I won’t bother you again, I promise...”_

_The present Dante doesn’t open his mouth, trying to close his eyes and breathe away the terrible ache that crawled into him. But he knows this will never happen. He will never get the chance to tell Vergil anything after this day. ‘Because I know what happened next.’_

_He doesn’t hear footsteps approaching him. He doesn’t feel a familiar arcane and person reluctantly approach him, also witnessing this new part for the first time. And he doesn’t sense the person pursue him as Dante follows his younger self, reliving the day in both ways._

_He knows Desmond and Melissa would have wanted him to know- whether his real family were searching for him or not- the truth. This time, he doesn’t care whoever is watching with him. Dante just needs to know. He’s asked over and over again is it okay for him to ask about the accident. He’s seen the slight pains that were on their faces- knowing he isn’t their real son. But Dante didn’t care._

_**“The truth, Dante,”** Desmond’s voice floats through the house- and Dante knows this doesn’t fit. But he has to know. He’s asked his foster parents if they would have hidden it from him just for his sake. **“I don’t believe in pretending things aren’t what they are. But do you still want to know?”**_

_**“I do!”** He hears his voice- as a teen- come through with twinges of fright and fears of rejection. Teen Dante was scared of things beyond his control, before they defended him from that angry mob. **“Even if... what if it changes me-”**_

_**“If it hurts, or changes you,”** Melissa’s comforting voice floats next. **“No matter what happens, we will always be with you, even if the truth comes out. We support you, love you so much, Dante.”**_

_He tries not to cry now. He misses them._

_And Lila’s voice- the one he’s last used to hear before her death, **“It’s far better than to be kept in the dark! Come on, you have to admit, you wanted answers, right? Well, we’re with you. For better or worse, dummy. You’re not alone!”**_

_He misses them so much._

_‘Desmond, Melissa, Lila... Even if I went back to my birth family, I would still get in contact with you guys.’_

_He tries not to get upset, but a part of him knows they were a part of his life- the one that made him decide to slowly become a mercenary. They are gone, but Dante still pays his respects at their graves. He needs to return after this mess is over. He wants to tell them what he’s found. And a part of him is positive they would have love to meet his birth family and tell them embarrassing stories about Dante as a child, as a teen. How they would- no, he knows. Dad would have chuckled before asking Desmond about his job. Mom would have hugged and pinched Dante’s cheeks, teasing him with never-ending comments about his flustering adorableness while asking Melissa for her illustrations. And Vergil-_

_-Vergil would have glared at Lila. He would have not liked that Dante and Lila got close. He would have stormed and seethed in his room until Dante would come and coaxed his twin out, telling him that he and Lila are friends, why was Vergil so mad about this? And Vergil- what would he have said?_

_No time to think on that now._

_‘I was an idiot when I was a kid, wasn’t I?’_

_All Dante focuses on is how deftly easy he leaves the house, how simple it was to lock the doors as if he made it so he didn’t sneak out of the house, his plastic sword with the fake bright red hilt in hand. And as he runs, he follows his childish self through the places he now recognizes: Red Grace City. And then the playground, the swing sets, the slides, the park, the familiar sights of the city that are now ruined and dead thanks to the havoc that took its toll on Red Grave City. But it’s funny, he did go to the playground, but not to play swords._

_Dante left his plastic sword- no, he gave it to a group of kids who wanted to play heroes and monsters, wondering if they were far better off needing it than him. The girl who needed it was wondering if it’s okay with those pleading eyes-_

_“It’s fine.” Dante hears his younger self respond. “I think you guys need it more than I do.”_

_He carefully approaches and he blinks, seeing how... slowly mature he’s grown at the time. His younger self has a very saddened, yet relieved smile when he sees the kids cry in delight, one of them hugging Dante and telling him ‘thank you!’ on top of her lungs before dashing back, calling herself ‘Crimson Knight Anna’ before to a bunch of screaming, laughing kids who he realizes were playing monsters._

_And he hears a chuckle one filled with the smoke from the cigarettes he used everyday. His voice echos through the memory. **“Oh Dante. You’re a damn softie at heart. Even if you claim yourself to be a tough guy, you’re still the ones the kids run to for safety. You’re the hero in their story, do you know that?”**_

_‘Grue.’ His toughened mentor- he has noticed Dante’s soft side for people who were less than fortunate- he wants to help. And he commented this on the day Dante decided to stop by an orphanage and tells them so many stories- all made up, with his enthusiasm and delight in entertaining the kids._

_**“You definitely got a spark for justice.”** And he hears a soft laugh from Jessica. **“Maybe you should be like my Dad- and be a merc instead of an officer. Take the justice to your own hands- like those superheroes, you know?”**_

_She told this to him after he helps her with her chores. But even he falls silent, hearing Jessica again. ‘Will you think of me as one now, Jessica? Do you?’ Even after what he did to save her life from condemnation? There's a reason why he doesn't trek back to the past._

_And he turns around and walks through, the older Dante silently swearing he’s heard something heavy in his pockets.The scenery slowly shifts and he sees younger Dante walking and politely asking through the many people for a particular spot- and the older Dante follows. A few more blocks and Dante silently realizes he’s farther away from his home. But for what? Then he finally sees his younger self pause in front of a building- and he sees the sign, but the word **Bookstore** flashes out and Dante closes his eyes, recalling this landmark._

_He swore they passed through it and it remained in tact, albeit in its condition. And then he knows why he came in that day with his saved money. ‘...that’s right, I wanted to make things right with Vergil again for his notebook...’_

_“Excuse me?”_

_He follows the younger self and he sees a wizened, yet spry old man at the counter. He chuckles, lowering his glasses so he can see Dante better. “Well, well! If it isn’t Vergil’s younger brother. What can do for you?”_

_“I-” Younger Dante gulps, looking around before he timidly asks, “...I accidentally ruined Vergil’s notebook. His favorite one-”_

_“The dark blue one, right?” The old man finishes, tapping at the standard spiral notebooks. Cheap, flimsy, yet ready for use. “I know, he carries it around with him. But you look guilty.”_

_“I just wanna buy him a new one.” The younger Dante mumbles, feeling rather remorseful and the older Dante looks around, seeing why Vergil might like this. “Can I look around?”_

_“Sure! Take your time.” The old man chuckles, crinkling his eyes. “I’m sure Vergil will forgive you for whatever you did.”_

_The younger Dante was about to say something, but he wisely kept his mouth quiet before he mumbles, “...he already hates me for being annoying.” The older Dante also feels the pang of sadness, but he doesn’t say anything because it’s already happened. Then he leaves, allowing the older Dante to look around the place._

_It’s a smaller, yet charming little bookstore that houses books that are new, old, antique, vintage. And there are still some people milling about, looking through the pages and some into their readings. It was nice. Quiet. Charming._

_‘Nell would have made me gone in there and wait with Rock while she finishes her work.’ He could have annoyed her with more quotes aside the one from Inferno, and she would have chuckled and told him the tales she’s read and experienced. Despite her spelling being absolute shit, her mind is sharp as a tack. And he could have enjoyed it too- give it time. ‘I would always tell any customers who tried to think they’re awesome, ‘All hope abandon, ye who enter here’ because she’s very picky.’_

_**“Anything but telling my customers I frighten them.”** But Nell’s eyes tell otherwise and her smile is sly- she is a very sharp person. And Dante rolled his eyes, snarking back with the entire stanza and the woman laughs. **“Of course! I already know what this place is. Stop telling my customers my place is the gateway before hell- they’re already in it at the moment they chose being a mercenary.”**_

_The older Dante spies a very familiar book Lila loved to read- and she made Dante read it out loud because of a particular interesting poem in its second half- the stupid Jabberwocky. He barely stumbled through it, but in his alone time, he did begin to read. And read more. And read stuff out loud because the internet and computer were limited to an hour a day, both of them combined. He read aloud to Lila, who insisted they start making up their own stories and they did._

_“’I can’t go back to yesterday because I was a different person then.’*” He quietly murmurs, hair nearly covering his eyes before glancing back to see his younger self walk back, a pretty expensive looking notebook wrapped around his arms and he sets it down. He blinks, wondering if he did have enough-_

_“Oh?” The old man blinks in surprise. “You want to get Vergil this notebook? That is surprisingly thoughtful of you.”_

_The younger Dante fiercely nods. “I won’t ruin it. And it’s pretty expensive, like all of Dad’s notebooks.”_

_Ah, that’s right. The older Dante sighs, recalling how off-limits his father’s study was._

_“You know,” The old man chuckles, looking at the young boy with amused concern. “I know how much you want to make it up to your older twin. But this notebook- it’s pretty pricey. Do you have enough for it?”_

_“Uh-” The younger boy fidgets before looking through his pockets. He blinks and produces- and the older Dante had to look closer before he lets out a small laugh- it was three folded twenty dollar bills his mother had given to him- well, no. Eva (that’s her name, he finally knows his mother by her first name) had given him twenty dollars every two weeks and it looks like Dante has saved it up for some reason. “Will this do?”_

_"Oh, my. How did you get this much?"_

_"I was just... saving it." Dante mumbles. "For something special."_

_'I know what it was.' his present self remembered fishing out money from his piggy bank. 'To buy Vergil and Trish treats.'_

_But he never got the chance, deciding to do this instead._

_The old man chuckles, gently taking it before he shakes his head. “Nah, keep it-”_

_“No, please!” He hears his younger self insist. “I don’t wanna let Vergil know- he’ll think I stole this from you!”_

_“Well, why would he think that?” The old man asks, leaning a bit._

_“Because-” The younger Dante fidgets before he sighs. “He already thinks I’m annoying and... I usually don’t like it when I come in here. But I wanna tell him I’m sorry.” He closes his eyes before opening them. He’s trying to calm himself. “I just wanna make things right again.” Then an idea comes to him and he looks at him. “Can you keep it for him? Just throw it with his order- do you have a piece of paper?”_

_The bookstore owner smiles, knowing pretty well what the child wants to do. “Then how about the card will be on me? Pick one you think he’ll like. I’ll charge you for the notebook.”_

_The young child nods, perking up with an idea as he carefully inspects the smaller writing cards up front. The older Dante signs, glancing around until he spies a young woman with a cap glancing at him, looking rather intently at him. Then she nudges a well-dressed man, who gives a slight nod before he quietly walks out of the store._

_And he stills, recognizing her and the supposed well-dressed man next to her-_

_**“One of them was a woman. Shorter blonde hair. I think the very thing that made her stand out was this.”** He hears Desmond’s quiet, solemn voice float in. He remembers- because when Dante entered in senior year in high school, Desmond finally took him to the station and allowed him to read through the file about his accident that he's never remembered. Lila was with him, also looking in silence, but he allows her to see. **“And another- dyed black hair, sunglasses, a former cop turned dirty. He wore a suit, which shows he’s trying to grasp parts of his glory days. ...those two were part of a scheme to hold people for ransom, when the internet wasn’t as prevalent. ...kidnapping you as a child was literally the lowest of the low I’ve seen.”**_

_Dante quietly sighs. ‘Low indeed. Bastards.’_

_“-done!” And he turns back, seeing the young Dante’s supposed neat handwriting (He has to chuckle now at this- man, kid Vergil was right. His handwriting needed so much improvement). “I... tried to write it out best as I could.”_

_“Don’t worry, you’ll improve with age!” He hears the old man chuckle. “I can still read it.” Then he feels the man pat his head- and the older Dante feels it too. Warmth. Comfort. ...soothing. The older Dante wonders if the old man has an arcane, but he doesn’t dare question it._

_The last thing he felt until the searing pain from the accident._

_“And I’ll give it to him, all right?”_

_The young Dante fiercely nods before bolting out in silent delight- and then he notices the time. “Thanks- oh no, I gotta go back home!”_

_“Be careful!” The old man hollers after him, “Oh, wait, Dante-”_

_But the young boy blots it out in favor for attempting to run back home in time. He was just about to step from the parking lot when someone calls out his name. He turns to see the same blonde woman with the cap. And the older Dante catches up just in time to hear the woman ask, “-you lost?”_

_“Nope!” Dante chirps out, trying to turn around, but then he sees the woman catch up, attempting to call out to him as if he’s her brother or something, but the young child knows they are not related._

_The older Dante silently dreads what’s about to happen, catching up to his younger self-_

_“-id, kid! UGH- I’m trying to give you your change back!” That makes the young boy pause, look at her with the most unconvinced stare. And the older Dante stills, seeing finally there is a van that slowly crept up to them, the woman’s eyes at the van before shifting back to Dante’s. “Do you want me to tell your parents you were sneaking off from home?”_

_The young Dante glares at her. “Well. Duh. And I already know- the old man can keep the change since he needed it.” Then he grins back. “Besides, I gotta get home before Mom comes!”_

_The woman pauses, trying to wonder what to say next, and already looks so bad for some reason._  
_Then someone grabbed the young boy, one of his arms covering his mouth with a cloth and the other snatching him away. The older Dante tries to dash and tries to stop them, but he can’t. He phases through them, cursing where he was (the lack of people nearby was a dead giveaway that he should’ve been aware), and the area he was at-_

_-he claimed it was a shortcut. Big mistake._

_“Stay still- you fucking little-” The younger boy tries to scream, bite the man’s arm off, but the cloth is muffling it all, its faint sweet smell hitting him. The younger Dante nearly passes out, falling limp in the man's arms. But the older Dante slowly sees the memory fading away-_

_“-that we got another person, might as well make that ransom call-”_

_“-but- are you sure? Something tells me-”_

_“Easy money! What, you backing out now?”_

_“...no...”_

_“Then shut up and help me get....”_

_And it goes black, but Dante- back to his present, grown self, thins his lips, eyebrows furrowed._

_**“Chloroform. There was a bottle found that was in one of the bags. They used it for their other targets, to silence them up. If it wasn’t for something that made your body go in its ‘fight’ mode, you would have been knocked out at the wreck and probably wouldn’t have lived...”** _

_“Figures. I think my arcane had to fight it.” Dante murmurs, knowing then he had no idea what took place. But from what little Trish has told him and her expression of shock, he gets the gist. Desmond had no idea some of his officers were gifted in the arcane; he would have told them to stop using their magic and use their talents- the real reason they were officers. Had Dante became one, he would have shed his arcane in favor of the grueling police duties._

_But who would stop the monsters and demons from coming?_

_Someone probably called his father and mother, knowing how much money he had in his little pocket. They demanded for an absurd ransom, told them it is not a big deal, hand the money over and he’ll be returned safe. But what went wrong? He frowns, recalling more of Desmond’s conversation that day when Lila asked about the other three people in the car-_

_**“...One of them was a well-established reporter, known to go undercover. He... I don’t know why he was in the middle of this, but his death caught the attention of the media. He didn’t take pictures since most of the evidence in the car were totaled or burned.”** Of course. An outsider got involved. He tried to help. But this made the situation escalate- and it was now a clear lose-lose situation. **“The second was the driver- I guess he’s the ringleader. There is a sign on his right hand with three dots- sort of like he was part of a group. Something about him is... odd. I’m not sure of why, but there is something off about him. And the last one- well, he was another conspirator. He was there for bodyguard reasons- he had a gun on him.”**_

_-which made him realize the reporter had told the media. Or alerted the authorities. Dante owed a lot to him. He wanted to search for the reporter's grave and pay his respects, showing the man he is alive and well._

_“-we’ll get you out of here-” He now hears snippets of words go in through waves. And he had some fuzzy memories of someone holding onto him, reassuring him. “A kid like- shit, I didn’t think they would go this low just to- no, it’s more than money. I’m going to call the cops. You shouldn’t be here. We’ll get you out- I promise, kid, you **will** live-”_

_And it fades to black, but the older Dante can barely make out a very distressed, worried face of a man’s- and the woman with short blonde hair, who looks very upset and begged him to forgive her, blubbering something about not realizing things were going in the direction that it did. “I’m sorry- holy shit, I didn’t know- Oh my god, I’m so sorry-!”_

_“It’s fine, you didn’t think about the other part-” The reporter’s voice floats back. “-no wonder that **sign** looked familiar-”_

_“I’m so sorry-” And he feels the woman suddenly hugging him. “I’m sorry, oh my god, can you ever forgive me- I didn’t know, I feel so bad-”_

_“...’s okay...” He hears himself mumble before fading to black._

_And then-_

_-then Dante smells the burning fire. And he is now in front of the wreckage and finally, Dante sees the person who caused it to happen. He stills, spying a larger truck and how ruined it looked. And he sees the person behind that wheel- and he closes his eyes silently replaying Desmond’s recall of the person who caused it. He’s seen his fair share of dead bodies. But it makes him upset when he sees dead people whose deaths could have been prevented._

_“The driver was drunk. He had a harsh night and last night was his last shift- the company he worked for was about to fire him for misconduct. He didn’t make it out alive either- apparently he wasn’t looking when he rammed into the car you and those others were in. ...it could’ve been prevented too...”_

_The older Dante breathes, shaky._

_It made better sense. There was no chase scene, no police pursuit gone wrong... the accident was caused by a drunk driver who wasn’t looking correctly._

_"Shit... what the hell happened here?" There are firemen at the scene and Dante finally recognizes this. ‘The dream. The accident. ...it was no joke.’ "Did someone call-"_

_The second figure finishes talking on their radio before responding, "Chief's on his way.. Someone reported an explosion on this road... looks like another accident."_

_"But one like this one? ...no survivors?" He watches this again, this time nobody to disrupt him. Nothing else to distort this. It's the events of the night, finally clicking and making sense._

_"Look around, but I really doubt anyone survived this."_

_Then there’s a soft whimper. A cough. And then the officer Desmond Redmund runs towards the car- and he spies the younger Dante who has just woken up._

_"Wait- there's a boy! I can see him- hey, hey, He's alive! Robbins! Anyone!? Someone help me lift this car out of the way- I found a survivor-!"_

_The radio call for backup. Dante survived the accident._

_"Hey, hey kid! Can you hear me!?" He sees Desmond kneeling down, clutching onto a smaller, if not pale white hand. "Look, it's going to be okay, we can get you out of here! Hold onto my hand- stay with me, okay? Stay with me."_

_The older Dante just closes his eyes, knowing very well how he felt: in pain, lost, confused. The only thing he knew was he wanted to be away from this horrible wreck, why are things burning, what is going on??_

_"It'll be okay, all right? You'll get out of here, alive..." Desmond turns and yells to someone, "Where are the others!? Did you call for help?" The firefighter approaches him, says the ambulance is on the way, and Desmond nods before turning back to the young, bleary Dante. “Can- Can you hear me?"_

_At the time, Dante knew that he couldn’t speak because he was too dazed from the accident. But he sees his younger self nod._

_The radio crackles, but Desmond stayed. Someone warm. Protective. "Hold onto me kid, we'll get you out of this mess of a wreck- I promise, we'll get you to a safe place- Are you able to speak?"_

_The young Dante opens his mouth, tries to say something, nearly crying from the pain. He was clutching onto something and barely reaches to hand it to the officer, who gently takes it- and present Dante immediately recognizes the chain before he takes it back out of his own shirt- he’s still wearing this..._

_The dogtags. A carved name with an emblem of-_

_-ah, right... He knows what it is now._

_His family emblem. The crest of his father and mother- their familial ties in one._

_“Dante? Your name is Dante???”_

_He sees his younger self nod fiercely, trying to form words but he can’t. And he knew at the time he woke up and had no idea what took place, how he got here... all he knew is his name and his memories were wiped away._

_“Okay, listen, there’s going to be help. We’re going to get you out of here. And we’ll find your parents- it’s going to be okay!” And Desmond’s smile appears, reassuring the boy who silently muffles a painful cry. “Come on, Dante! Breathe- stay with me, okay? We’ll find your parents- we’ll get you out of here! Stay alive!”_

_Dante is still inspecting the dogtags when the memory fades, the last thing he hears were sirens wailing, signalling an ambulance is approaching. He was the only one who made it out alive, well, his memories his family and everyone he knew in Red Grave City and his childhood all gone-_

_And it’s all white. He’s recovered everything, finally knew what happened to him as a kid, yet he feels like he’s standing on nothing._

_Here he is, still alive._

_“...I had wondered what this was. For years, I wondered if I was part of a secret group or organization.” Dante’s fingers trace through the thin fine etching of the emblem on his dogtags. He can feel someone else watching him, walking to him, and he even knows the arcane now. But he’s not in the mood to talk to him right now. “...turns out I was wrong. It’s my family emblem. I just- never even asked.”_

_He bitterly smiles, closing his eyes when he hears footsteps coming closer. Dante allows the dogtags to hang loose before he opens his eyes. It’s still white, but his mind is pretty sound. He knows there’s someone standing behind him, but he doesn’t even bother turning around._

_“...I got my memories back. I finally know who my birth parents are. ...who you are.” He feels the other’s arcane try to reach him, but Dante continues, feeling his fire arcane flutter it away. This is his realm, his mind. He already know why the other is here. “...and I kind of realized what happened the day I got into that accident. ...it’s pretty tragic, don’t you think? Stupid of me, too.”_

_The other is silent._

_Dante softly chuckles, knowing pretty well about the figure's silent question. “If you’re wondering if I was happy being with my foster family, then I want to point out my memories of everyone else were gone. Trish, Mom, Dad, ...you. I didn’t know I was related to everyone until Trish came, saying that she’s my cousin. I was important to everyone there, but I wasn’t back. I’ll be honest, they are really nice people. I would’ve kept in contact, even if I did come back to my own family. They would’ve been the sort of people Mom and Dad would have loved to socialize and made friends with. And Lila- well, we would’ve been great friends. Trish might’ve gotten herself a new playmate, being an older sister. ...and I think I would’ve given you more time to yourself instead of bothering you every so often.”_

_He knows the other’s jealous aura grows from this thought, yet it persists. “...but you didn’t like it when I found new friends. Not as a kid- and I bet, even now. Something tells me you would not like Lila just because I’m closer to her. I don’t know how you would feel seeing me months after the accident, or years after before all of this.”_

_Dante recalls the many times he has played and laughed with her, talked and hugged her, cried and argued with her. Lila is the younger sister he’ll never get back. Not when she hugged him one more time, telling him to stay alive, she’ll be more than happy to kick his ass when she sees him get upset before turning back to the angry people. Desmond and Melissa were the parents who loved him just as much as Sparda and Eva. Yet they’ll never return because they knew Dante was innocent of any wrongdoing, who killed just because they believed Dante and not them. They regret it so much later when the truth came out, but it was too late._

_Even his actions as a child made Dante wonder if this is an attempt to make him regret annoying his twin brother. If it was, it worked. Fantastic. Karma works wonders on people._

_“Looking back at the memories I had before I got in the accident... I was asking for it, wasn’t I? You screaming at me to leave you alone? ...in a way, you got it. But I got a taste of my own medicine for being the older brother. And my own promise to not bother you anymore-”_

_**“Stop it.”** He stills, hearing the voice quiver. Then he hears a sharp intake of a breath, then he hears the man murmur, **“Stop. Please. Stop reminding me of the reason why I still blame myself for your disappearance!”**_

_“...you do? Well, so do I. I played a part in my own stupidity. It isn’t just you to blame.” Dante huffs, successfully stamping off the wave of sadness that hit him just now. The man is about to speak, but Dante decides to continue, “A part of me is still ticked off at you about not wanting to play outside. But I also wished you persisted and told me to stay in, at least try harder. ...part of it was my fault, too, you know. I didn’t have to sneak out and... you could have just told Mom and Dad what I was doing. Or told me Mom and Dad would have been happy to kill me if I went out.”_

_There’s silence. The man didn’t say anything, except feeling stunned._

_Dante’s chuckle comes out tired. “Though I should’ve known better. I was a kid when I asked and I thought you would honor it. I should have known those promises were going to be broken-”_

_**“Stop it, Dante!”** _

_And he feels arms embrace him tight. And Dante stills, wanting to put up his cold indifferent front because he really doesn’t want to break down, not in front of-_

_**“Do you really think,”** The man’s voice is coarse, yet filled with swelling emotion. Dante stills, tries not to let it affect him. **“That a day didn’t pass by without having me feel the absolute guilt of it all? That a day doesn’t go by without me regretting the last words I told you before you left? That a day- no, months, years- every single day, after you were taken away, that I subjected myself to all of this, replaying every single scenario that could have made you stay, that could have saved you, that could have made you listen, silently vowing to find you and to atone what I have done to destroy that bond you and I have!? I would have done anything to get you back, anything!”**_

_Dante freezes for a minute, trying so hard not to let those words hit him. But they pin his chest, slipping through the walls he’s carefully repaired and rebuilt, from years of loss and feeling unwanted just because he is different of arcane, of appearance. That only Lady, Morrison, Rock, and now Nero, Kyrie, Credo, Nico, and Trish can find their way around, silently wanting him to come out and tear down the walls he’s built-_

_“...it hurts.” Dante whispers, trying not to let his words affect him. Shit. His twin really blamed himself a lot. It was as if childish wishes were granted in the most twisted, cruel sense. And it wasn’t what either of them asked for. “It- It really hurts hearing you say those things that day-”_

_**“Equal in amount to hear your pain, searching for us, for our mother, our father, for Trish, for me.** ” The man refuses to let Dante go. **“Dante. Please stop suffering. Finding you was all I wanted, all I ever wanted... I don’t want to lose you again.”**_

_The mercenary falls silent, ceasing his struggles and instead starts to listen._

_**“I’ve changed just as much as you have.”** ...no kidding. He knows that- aside the physical aspect of it. **“Yet a part of me believes we haven’t. You still work up for a fight, a challenge- Dante, I know you would never back down. That things will go back to normal again when you rediscover all of these memories... That I can finally get my annoying brother back.”**_

_“...that's really kind. But that kid's gone. He grew up. ...and I don't like asking for attention for good reasons.” Dante grumbles. A part of him is still bitter about it all, even the ones when this man decided it’s in his best interest to be in the same dream as him. He tries to pry the man’s arms away, seeing the blue sleeves and gloved hands, just to face him, do something- but they don’t let off. “...aren’t you tired of this? I got more to ask.”_

_**“No.”** There’s a quiet determination in the man. **“I refuse to back down. Not when you’re like this.”**_

_“Stubborn.” Dante’s snap comes back quiet, subdued. He’s in no mood to argue. He glances at his left hand again and he feels the other shift. He can feel the stare to his left hand._

_**“You’re injured. You’re still sleeping. You foolish-!”** The man’s voice quakes. Of course he would know. He was literally there, being the one who tried to help, wondering if he did something that affected Dante. **“Dante... Why did you do this to yourself?”**_

_“My mind was reacting too well- It’s how I get my memories back. Shitty way my body reacts, right? Well, turns out, no. It's not as bad as being stabbed by my own sword.” Dante sighs, bowing his head, a sharp gasp escaping the other. Good God. Is his twin melodramatic? He's being disturbingly calm about this and Dante's dealing with it well._

_...tit comes with experience. He's said so himself before._

_“It’s fine- look, this happened before. It felt like absolute shit, so I tried to numb the pain. That pretty much failed and now I’m sure Lady’s going to murder me when I wake up. The scars... yeah, not fun. This is going to take years to properly heal.” He feels the arms tighten- not that it can hold him tight enough as it did._

_He realizes something. “...why do you not want me to see you? I know what you look like as a child. There’s a thing called eye contact. It’s literally the only way for people to have a direct communication.”_

_**“If I do that, you will run away again.”** The man remains stubborn, Dante resists to roll his eyes- is he serious? **“I asked you once, didn’t I? Do you still want to see me- even after all that I’ve done?”**_

_“Says the one who came to me in a different form. You came in disguise.” The man stiffens. “Your arcane successfully masked everything, your voice, appearance, arcane. It took a while for me to notice, but it wavers at times- only when you’re overwhelmed. And that’s the one thing you can’t control- you’re too used to closing yourself off. I saw your real self before I blacked out. ...you can’t mask it forever.” Dante narrows his eyes. So his vision wasn’t fooling him, after all. V is indeed-_

_The man freezes and he knows he’s hit a spot. ‘Gotcha.’_

_**“...then tell me.”** The man raises a silent dare.  **“What have I done, if you are this persistent to see me for who I really am?”**_

_‘Round two.’ Dante closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His hand reaches to his dogtags, silently hoping this works. He wants to wake up and face the reality now- and deal with saving everyone._

_Including him._

_“...you made a contract with something. That something changed to Griffon, Shadow, and one other being I’m not sure what it is. But I bet it’s whatever is guarding Albus Tower. I’m going to bet on that it’s really not a dragon- it’s something else disguised as one.”_

_Thank God he asked Griffon. He hears a sharp breath from the other, realizing he’s been caught. Yeah. Great. Rock is going to be so disappointed._

_So Dante continues. “You wanted something out of it- and you asked for outside help. I’ve dealt with my fair share of what comes after when contracts go wrong. Yours, I’m guessing, had to deal with finding me. You literally sought me out- you asked around. But you refused to literally knock on my door- and find me. I don’t know why, but that I’m going to find out.” He recalled how the man explained how he knew of Dante’s reputation as a mercenary, how his arcane grew, how he did his research. How he approached him too... “There’s no other way you could have known me- aside word of mouth or if you approached me before all of this.”_

_The arms loosen, but they still are around him. But there’s a quiet growl that threatens to silence Dante, but the mercenary knows he’s hit another spot. ‘Bingo. Round three.’_

_“You didn’t expect for me to tell you I was searching for my real family. You didn’t know I had some returning- and you definitely didn’t know about the mission on Fortuna City.” Dante continues, feeling the man’s silence with slighted anger. “You did know I had people coming- Lady and Morrison. But not Rock. Nico. Credo. Kyie. Trish. ...and Nero. And you didn’t realize Trish was going to recognize me, point out I was related to her. You were ticked when I started listening to them, realizing that I might focus my attention to something else. But they weren’t. My memories won’t stop coming back- and they never did. Trish and Nero- the kid- they’re trying to tell me something.”_

_He knows the man has stilled when he heard Trish and Nero’s name. And Dante’s mind cogs, something else coming into place. He recalls V wanting Nero to leave- and he finally realizes why._  
_“Despite hearing you say otherwise, you knew Nero. You knew Trish. ...you knew they both were going to find someone to save Red Grave City.” He takes a deeper breath. “...but you weren’t expecting them to find me. And you definitely weren’t expecting me to recall Nero’s mother either.”_

_At that mention, the man’s arms loosen and Dante is allowed free. He sighs, but he curses himself for missing the tight, wanted embrace. His heart beats faster, but Dante tries to ignore it. But it’ll have to wait -he needs to tell this man what he knows. ‘He asked for this. This was his doing, wasn’t it? I just need the jackpot, why the hell is he doing all of this-’_

_“The job in Fortuna City. It never leaves me. That will never change. As crazy as that job is, there’s a reason why I can’t get it out.” Dante grips his hold on the dogtags. He hears them clink. “I made a promise a decade ago to Nero’s mother before she died. Every job I do, I try to make sure people are alive. But I couldn’t save her. No matter how much I tried. Her words- they still haunt me. She said my name had something to do with the fates. But she told me to promise her something- and I aim to keep it. She told me to help Nero and his father. End his father’s suffering by finding the one he’s lost. And I aim to keep it, now that I know what happened here. I’m not letting her wish end in vain. And you know that now.”_

_The man is silent and Dante takes a deeper breath. Shit. It’s not a minute and he aches the man’s embrace again. But he needs to continue, to have closure so he can do this right and make it... easier? Harder? He’s not sure anymore. But he wants to tell the truth-_

_...Desmond hammered it in his mind for years. And Dante seeks it out, wanting it all out for his closure. Lying will never help anyone. Not even for his family. Not to his twin brother._

_Dante opens his mouth to continue-_

“...if you can hear me, you stupid sleeping piece of shit-”

_“...Nero?” Dante’s eyes widen. “The kid, what-”_

“You better listen.” _Dante falls silent, allowing his voice to continue. How is he hearing this? Even while he's sleeping?_ “I’m going up to Albus Tower- and I’m going to help Lady finish the job. I don’t know when you’ll wake up.”

_....shit. The kid’s going to actually do it. He thinks he can take the beast down-_

“But when you do, I promise, you and I can fight as much as you want- if it makes up for me taking down the monster.”

 _Dante feels the man still. And the mercenary slowly realizes something- the man didn’t want Nero to be involved in the first place, but why-_ “...you better wake up, Uncle Dante. I’m not about to lose another family member to this mess. I **refuse** to. Not when things are just looking up. Not when I finally found the person who saved my life before all of this mess...”

_And Dante's eyes widen. Is the kid telling the truth? Was this why Lady commented on his appearance?? ...was this why Nero finally tried to find him with Trish? All this time-_

_Dante is stunned. But the part of him that wanted to find his family is elated- another family member was looking for him. He’s like Trish- but he wants to help. No wonder Nero wanted to be close to Dante. This explains the times Nero tried to ask Dante so many things, attempt to know him, why he asked and Dante was more comfortable explaining things to him like fighting, improving his techniques-!_

“...please wake up and help us fix this...” _Nero’s voice comes out upset. Dante wants to tell him everything will be okay, he’s about to heal, please wait for him...!_ “I just want things to be normal again, I want to help if you let us. Trish, Credo, Kyrie, everyone else...”

_“I want to help too.” Dante murmurs, knowing very well what it felt like not to have help come for him. He was forced to defend himself when it came to it. To be on his own felt terrible. He refuses to let the same fate befall his nephew, his friends, his close ones-!_

_He knows the other is dead silent- stunned as he tries to say something to protest to this because this man is-_

_Dante speaks again, feeling a bit more shaken. All this time...!?_

_“...Nero’s **your** son.” He can feel his words break their stronghold, but he wants to continue._

_What... the hell._

_The response... comes out very reluctant. **“...he is.”**_

_“What the hell!?"_

_The other tries to say something-_

_"And you didn’t even have the nerve to tell me from all of my dreams you were in with me, to let me know, that I’m his uncle!?” Silence. What the hell! “That we’re related!? That I saved my nephew from being sacrificed to some stupid, shitty ass cult just for their precious shitty portal, and you were not here to save him, to at least help him, or to at least see me for whatever the fuck reason you made up an excuse for!!? What in the actual **fuck!** Why did you hide this from me!?”_

_The silence is too thick. But he knows the other is silent, taking his words in. Dante heavily gasps, trying to regather his thoughts, his mind, and his heart back before they explode with the fury of emotions he’s been holding. He's angry, a bit upset, confused. “I’m not sure if you changed a bit- always hiding things from me. You do it too much, do you know that!?"_

_Silence._

_"You’re right, a part of you hasn’t changed. But you know,” The mercenary decides to screw standing, he’s going to sit and just rest. “I’m sort of glad to at least know my twin brother is alive, with some people from my family that I didn’t know was still looking for me until now... I don’t know about Mom or Dad, so I'm guessing you don't know either.” He sits, leaning his head to rest against his outstretched arm that is propped against his knee. The left hand he allows to hand around for a bit. “...that’s all I care for. Shit, thinking about this job, it’s like I’m the dimwitted knight coming to save a wrecked kingdom from a dragon that won’t show itself. What the hell. This is too complicated for me to even think about.”_

_Silence again._

_“...just... tell me something and don’t skip around." He's going to ask this now. Fuck it all. "That contract you and that idiot made. Did it relate to this shitty mess in Red Grave City?”_

_There’s a reluctant, slightly defeated sigh. Dante can feel his left hand ache. **“...yes.”**_

_“Why?” He knows Nero want to know the same thing. Trish too. Everyone wants to know. But Dante will get his answer first. “Why!? Nobody else did anything to you-”_

_**“I do not know, but those people-! They were saying vicious words- painting the man they never knew!"** The man bites back, **"Thinking they knew you as the troublemaker when you are someone otherwise. They think of you as if you are still dead. Would there have been another way to lash my frustrations? My agony? My torment!? For words, they dare speak of to mock you!?”**_

_Dante sighs. This is something he’s already used to. Rumors, whispers- he has proven them wrong. Their faces and future actions say it much. “Well, screw them. Let them talk. I stopped caring about what people say long time ago. Even after what happened in the past.” What comes around, comes back around. It haunts them. “I just show them wrong. But-" It doesn't make any sense! "But to do this!?"_

_**"That wasn't my CHOICE- I had little to no...!"** He hears the man sharply breathe. **“You're right- I did make a contract. But the reason- are you willing to listen? Will you not judge me based on my actions? Or do you still think I've caused the ruins of what is your home?”**_

_Finally, the thing he’s been itching to know. His anger wants to continue ranting, but his rational mind tells him to hear the other side to this. He can't just be the judge of one and silence the other. His head perks up, silently allowing him to continue with a gesture of his hand. "...I'm listening."_

_**“It was all what you said: to find you. To search for you- I wanted to reunite with you. That Mother and Father lost, grieved for, the only ones aside Trish and Nero who believe you to be alive. ...I wanted to find you first. But I was not expecting for the one I made the contract with to make such a mess. To ruin the city, our home, to cause havoc- to summon those who I detest that stave off our powers. Initially I was satisfied: the people who caused your life hell as a child. I thought they deserved it. But the more I saw your reaction when we arrived, the more I’ve come to regret it. And I do now. Now that I know where you stand, Dante.”** _

_“There’s people who nearly died coming here to stop that dragon from destroying Red Grave.” Dante murmurs. Yeah, they're utter pricks. But they still need to be alive. They have loved ones waiting for them too. “What happened to those lives? Have you thought about that?”_

_**“You misjudge me.”** And then he feels someone warm against his back and he realizes it’s the man, sitting back against him. His voice comes back, only quiet. **“I did not kill anyone. I only told the side to do whatever they want, however they wish- taking the lives will cross the line and breach our contract. Should they take people, they are only to let them sleep- slumbering away, recovering until the beast is destroyed.”**_

_Dante is in complete shock. A part of him doesn’t believe him, but the other part- the part that really wants to be with his brother again- hopes this is true. That his twin is not a deranged power hungry man who was on a warpath like Mundus. That he can slowly, eventually reunite with the family he slowly hopes is alive-_

_**“Mother and Father are two of them. They’ve attempted to fight, save, to help... like you.”** The man continues. **“...they wait. They’re sleeping. All of the people presumed dead are sleeping in ice. I am not as heartless as you think I am.”**_

_“...just like ‘Sleeping Beauty’, the people in the kingdom sleeping away until the prince comes to kiss his princess awake...”_

_**"Recalling yet another fairy tale, Dante?"** _

_"I read them to Lila." The one Eva read to him echos in his mind and he wants a refresher on it when he comes back. But he forgot- the ones that come to him are the ones he and or Melissa read outloud with Lila. "She loved the ones with happy endings. ...'Beauty and the Beast' was her favorite for some reason."_

_**"So did you."** _

_Dante sighs, running his free hand through his face. He did. He refuses to admit it. But when he and Lila were reading them, Dante admitted it and she giggles, telling him to read more. Dante is a good storyteller. “...shit. You... really want me to come back, trusting you again, that bad, huh...?”_

_**“Anything. To get you back.”** _

_Dante sighs. “I underestimated you. But the trust level is still low- it’ll take more than that to earn it. I’m cautious, but you better not let me down.” He hopes to God what he says about the supposed survivors are true. “I better hope that when I wake up, you’re right about all of this.”_

_**“I know. You are not easy to be open, not as before...”** He hears a small, quiet sound that is like a grunt and he feels hands reach out for his. He allows the man to overlap the only hand Dante allows him to take. **“...yet you are in fear of something.”**_

_“What if you’re putting words to appease me and there are people who didn’t make it?”_

_**“I’m not.”** There’s anger in his words. **“I refuse to allow you to think I go to this low, just to earn your trust. I’ve lost you once. I do not want to lose you again.”**_

_Dante frowns. There... well, if he really did it, then there would be no reason for him to repeat the similar thing three times, would he?_

_“I want to see your true self again. I want you to stop hiding from me, thinking I’ll reject you when I only know you for not even an entire day.” Dante suddenly says. A part of him wants to see him again, but in a different setting that aren’t in dreams. “I want to finally meet you face to face- to see if you really did earn my trust back.”_

_The man’s stunned. Then, he quietly asks, **“...you still want to see me? After all of this?”**_

_Dante’s lips twitch to a smaller, thin smile. “...yeah. When all of this mess ends- that it’s done, Red Grave City can be saved... that I want the job finished. I want people alive, back in their lives, us in ours. I just want to honor my nephew’s wish: to let it become the normal everyone wants. Not just yours or mine. The way it was before Red Grave City got destroyed. I want you to tell Mom and Dad what you did and why- like you did to me. I’m... going to still be shocked at the fact all of this was done just to find me and my sorry self back here. That’s literally the biggest thing anyone has done in an effort to find me. Though, it's a bit overkill. I would have been happier with a simple knock on the door and seeing you up front."_

_There’s a silence- and then he hears the other murmur. **“If that is what you want-”**_

_“Oh, that’s different. You know what I want.” A small smile appears and he feels the other tremble with surprised amusement. “...you did promise as a kid. I’m still salty about you breaking it, but well, we were kids-”_

_**“To clash swords? To pretend we’re playing again? My Yamato versus your Rebellion? That sounds promising.”** Oh so he also has a named weapon? Great. This is going to be a complete nightmare, he just knows it. (If anything from his past jobs give him a hint, this fight will be a complete and total bitch. Again... he has to thank hindsight.)_

_“Yeah, sure! Why not.” Then Dante grumbles, feeling his ears feel hot, “...I’m going to really regret this later when I get my ass whooped.”_

_**“But you won’t. I know you look forward to it.”** There’s amusement in his voice and Dante smirks. He's right, he very well could be. **“Very well. I will hold to this. But do me a favor, dear brother.”**_

_“And what’s that?” Dante barely tilts his head-_

_-to only feel lips brush against his, causing Dante to gasp. He hears the man murmur,_ “Wake up, brother. You’re not done- there’s a job you have to finish.”

_The voice- sounds... close. He is close, but-_

“Dante.” _The man continues and Dante feels him part- and he can see the man’s face clear. Dante’s eyes widen. “_...You promised to take me over there.”

_“I... yeah, I remember, V. I remember.” For the first time, he feels as if he’s returned. To his other half, the one who finally makes him whole. He tries to fight smiling in relief over this, even when he heard the other’s voice grunt when that name is uttered-_

“...fight him. Take me there.” _And he takes in a sharper breath, murmuring,_ “...do not make me wait much longer.”

_Dante smirks, his eyes narrowed. He can feel himself slowly return to the real world all of the sudden- “Keep this up and I just might, Vergil.”_

_And he sees his older twin, Vergil, clear as day, the whisps of shadow gone, revealing himself in his blue clothing. He smirks back, his expression daunting, amused. **“Then I’ll have to make the first move.”**_

* * *

And then he awakens, just in time to feel hands release his own. He blinks. Then he hears a light, if not, disbelieving chuckle.

"It's nice to see you awake, Dante."

For a moment, he thought he's heard Vergil's voice seep through.

...and then he smirks back. V's not who he claims he is, and neither is the dragon. Dante knows. He has an image to keep up, after all. And now they're still watching over him, waiting for what he does next.

Time to show his true face now.

"Thanks for the wake-up call.”

_I’m amazed you didn’t fuck off after all, Vergil._

* * *

Somewhere, perched on top of the closed tome of Albus Tower, the silver dragon’s dormant form shifts. He feels him alive. And well. Nightmare restrains his roaring emotions and he’s fine.

_You live, Dante-_

...and hears footsteps approach, but it's not that of the man he wants to see. Instead-

Grumbling curses about the tree float in and he feels his muscles twitch. But it is not Dante.

"Hooooly... shit. There is a dragon up here, after all...” It’s a younger voice. One he recognizes too well. Then he hears the youth yell, “Hey, you fucking douchebag!”

-his mood erases to immense ire.

"I hope you’re not sleeping-” The young man shifts, takes out his sword- and it lights up. His lightening arcane instantly crackles in the air, allowing his own blade to come to life with a loud roar. "But you know what? I don’t care! I don’t even think you had a name- but I know it because Dante keeps telling about a dragon that’s been guarding this place.”

The dragon snarls, eyes still closed.

“Sorry, heh, if you do have a name, what is it?" The young man’s voice derisively chuckles, narrowing his eyes, “Something stupid and corny like ‘Nightmare’ or something like that?”

That snaps some patience in the beast. The growl escapes him, silently threatening said uncouth teenager as he starts to laugh with the most disbelieving tone.

"Holy- woooooow, Dante’s right. The large ones do have the shittest names in existence-”

 **"You dare stand up to me, foolish child?”** The dragon snarls and it cuts through the boy’s mind. **“Foolish human-! You dare take me on- with your diminutive arcane?"**

He feigns not being scared. Nero rolls his eyes. Then he takes out Red Queen and revvs it. Though he silently smirks, knowing pretty damn well how horrible and risky this is. “You know, one thing I’ve realized with my uncle is that he’s dealt with absolute bullshit before. I’m glad he’s taught me a few things before we came here.” He lets out a nerved chuckle, swinging his sword around. But no arcane. None of his arcane is flying off. “You’re the first one who’s gonna get the taste of what he showed me!”

The dragon growls. How dare he. _How dare you. My own son- How dare you are to be near **my** Dante-_

"One thing's Dante told me about us humans that I'm so happy about: We never give up!” And Nero’s arcane spikes, the roar of Red Queen increasing with his silent anger. “Just watch, you asshole! I'll be beating that to your head with every blow I give you- I’m gonna make you regret showing up!"

And Nero will enjoy every minute of it. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll.
> 
>  
> 
> _Don't you dare surrender_  
>  _I'm still right beside you_  
>  _And I would never_  
>  _Replace your perfect imperfection_  
>  **\- Evanescence, Imperfection**


	15. Will you rescue me when I’m by myself

"A few hours does not translate to you feeling better, Dante."

He glances over to see said black-clad man flipping the book of poems. Dante grimaces, silently looking at his face in the mirror, feeling his stubble. He notices his black circles is slightly fading, but he conjures up his arcane to disguise his little features away. There, at least he doesn’t look like shit anymore. "Come again?"

"You've been asleep for about twelve hours.”

That long!?

Dante tries not to laugh. Geez. He might as well take it as it is. (The future might be more brutal to him later.) “Twelve... God, I was so used to the six or seven. ...even five if I’m that lucky.” The hour long nap from that one job was the absolute worst. That explains why he felt a bit more weary- too much rest is a bad thing. Then he stares at his now dusty, tattering clothing and sighs. "Great. First thing I honestly want is a shower and change of clothing. But not now, I don’t hear the others...” He trails off before he glances at the tower- whoa, is that a tree? He has so many questions to ask. “They... Nero, Lady, the others. They went into the Albus Tower, didn’t they?”

"...yes." And V stands up- or tries to- and Dante notices right away something about V changed- his arcane shifted a bit. There’s now chips of ice in his shadow arcane and- is his appearance getting a bit faded?

...what's going on?

V frowns when he notices the lack of details. Dante squirms a bit, narrowing his eyes. “...what?”

“Must you keep hiding your true self from others?” V indicates to where his stubble should be, casually brushing his hand against Dante’s face. The other silently blushes, but V’s eyes narrow, his blue eyes boring deep in his own. “I told you that you look fine with your flaws.”

Dante pauses- before he sighs, closing his eyes. Then he allows the arcane that masked him to dissipate- and he grimaces when he opens his eyes. Note to self: shave. Get hair cut, sleep better. “All right, fine. Let’s say I keep it. Will you be okay with me shaving this stubble off after?”

There’s a glint of amusement in V’s eyes and Dante rolls his eyes. Unhelpful. Of course! ...he’s going to pull back the disguise when he gets out of the trailer. Speaking of outside the trailer-  
He glances back up to the new sight- a pale white tree that has sprouted from God knows where on top of the tower. "Say, V? What's with the sick houseplant? Did it just sprout overnight or something?"

"It... as in your words, did."

Dante frowns, kicking the trailer door open just to take a better look at the tree. Spiny, white, dead-looking, faint trace of demon energy, its roots attempting to envelope Albus Tower- yeah, this is the makings of a young, sprouting demonic tree. One that should've stayed way down in the Underworld (or in Hell- who grows trees in Hell?).

And he lets out a terse, ire sigh. _Great! ...this is not what I needed._ "I didn't sign up for this part of the job."

"Of course." He doesn't turn around to know V also approaches. His cane taps rhythmically, but Dante silently swears the sound is heavier than it should. "I didn't anticipate the Qliploth Tree to appear either."

 _...Qliploth?_ Dante is pretty positive he's heard of this name before. _From Jewish lore? A 'husk' demon tree?_ "...what's it doing here?"

"A side effect." V looks grim, eyes glaring at the tree as if it's a sore sight. "What the demons wanted to sate their desires. It is a product of their gathered power."

"Oh, joy. How bad could this get?" He doesn't want to know, but he has to.

"If the tree grows, then its fruit will grow." Fruit? _What fruit!?_ "The look you have on your face tells me you have no idea about it."

"I've... yeah, no. Never even heard of it." Not even the Arcane scholars know about this. "Thought it was a thing of lore. You know, of those what should not exist?"

"Yet, here there stands one. There is a story from a legend that tells demons summon this tree for the reason for its power: it draws on human lives, blood as its water, its fruit bring the final offering as the sum of the lives taken."

The basic tools for any demons or monsters to munch on its fruit, giving them exponential abilities. That's.... wow, that's not good.

"But why does it look so-" Dante is pretty sure this tree should have been larger, taller. "-weak? It's thin. ...and it latches on the tower."

V narrows his eyes, not sure himself. "It may look like this now... from the start. The more lives and blood it takes-" Dante's eyes widen in horror, knowing how this might end. "-the more powerful it grows. The fruit will be results from the blood it drinks-"

"All of them human." Dante finishes, mortified at the thought. "Fuck- the others! They're- they don't know, do they!?"

V shakes his head.

Dante swallows any other curses that threaten to escape this throat. Instead, he channels that into his arcane, allowing it to roar with silent fury, demanding its release from his long slumber. He wants to take it out on those who actually summoned the tree and gives him a better reason to get this job done and over with.

"How can I kill the tree before it does anything?" Dante tries to prevent his voice from shaking. "At least I can destroy it while it's trying to find a source of life."

"Well," V glances at him with vague interest. "Your arcane, for a start."

Dante scoffs a chuckle, but his mind gazes back to the tree. _In another time, another world, this tree could have been a complete bitch to take on. Not to mention if it would have been raised by someone else..._

He falls silent. Then he glances to V. "Can you lead me up there?"

"To the tower?" V's smirk does **not** bode well for Dante. Well, he's seen this malicious smile before, and it's when Vergil is plotting something to frighten poor Dante when he was a kid. Except- well, one, not a kid. Two, he can just imagine this not being a very good one either... "What would you like for me to do, teleport you there?"

"Uh- maybe?" Dante nervously chuckles, "I'm kidding, you don't have to. We can just walk up there-"

"Dante." He feels V's cool hand gently take his left- and for a minute, Dante's face heats up, recalling the event prior to- no, no no thinking about that, not the right place or time-

"Y-Yeah?" He just responds, nervous.

Dante swear V is laughing at him. Those eyes are saying as much. "Do you trust me?"

He blinks, looking at V before he sighs. "Yeah??"

"Good." V's hand tighten around Dante's more. The mercenary isn't sure as to why, at first- "Despite your fears, Dante," He feels something light but thrum underneath his feet. Dante's eyes widen, looking down at the runes below him and V- and the other has his tattoos glowing. "I believe this method to be... faster."

"Whoa whoawhoawait are you seriously **shitting me V-** "

There's crackles and sparks of arcane that envelop them, the last thing he feels is how suddenly warm V's hand feels (as if he's being held by someone very familiar)-

* * *

-before landing on something that's littered with even more rubble. Dante barely catches his footing when he and V reappear somewhere- who knows where-

-to which the dark domed barrier vanishes away along with the runes that V summoned.

Dante blinks, looking around to see the unknown sight. It- was a wreck. A mess, lights and wires hanging down and around- where exactly did they teleport to!?

“We’re near the top of Albus Tower.” V chuckles, his gaze still on Dante as he looks around, flabbergasted. "I take it you have questions?"

"How-" Inside Albus Tower!? In what **part!?** Also- how in the ever loving hell did that happen- he turns to see V, who is patiently waiting like the smug bastard that he is. "Should I-"

"In your words," V smirks, eyes narrowed, "Another story for later."

Dante's eyes narrow. _Seriously, Vergil!? You do this shit and not tell me how your abilities work!? First you appear in my dreams, then you can disguise and teleport with shadow arcane- what next? You gonna merge or something!?_

“I was going to say, wasn’t it your arcane that-” Dante sees the tattoos fade before ceasing back to black. He tries again. "I thought you said you didn't use your arcane for these things??"

"Prior to the urgency of this mission." Right, he completely forgot (no, he didn't). "But that isn't important." All amusement fades from his face when they hear something roar loudly-

-and Dante suddenly feels something tingle before feeling it being cut off. His eyes widen, recognizing that arcane now. He knows- and he feels V's hand gently let go of his, seeing his line of sight. "Nero- he's fighting that thing now."

"It seems to the case." V doesn't sound too delighted. In fact, he sounds pretty... angry. Then he glances back at Dante. "It is a quick series of flights up. Do you plan to take over?"

"Yeah. Shit. I hope... fuck, the kid-" Dante doesn't want to comment on this now. He's pretty certain V knows about him and Nero, but he keeps it silent. Instead, he decides to take the first few steps in the new area he assumes to be near the top of Albus Tower-

-and hears that terrible screech he finally recognizes as those empusas Nico pointed out. Rolling his eyes at seeing the swarm descending on them, Dante swiftly takes out both Ebony and Ivory, allowing his arcane to swiftly activate their bullets before shooting at them.

If anything, at least **this** will catch the attentions of both Nero and whatever is attacking him. Even if it was in short, annoyed spurts. After seeing them burn, Dante turns to V. "Sorry."

"No, it- well," V glances over and Dante swears for a minute, he sees a thin crack on V's left cheek. "Perhaps we should be going. Both of us."

"Yeah." Dante though isn't sure. He swore for a minute, he felt a waver in V's arcane. "...though will **you** be okay?"

There's a soft scoff. "Of course I am fine. How else would I be?"

Dante's eyes narrow, hoping V doesn't catch his flare of concern. The teleport spell must have done something to affect V's arcane. He must have done something else too -otherwise, there would have been some arcane left for V to attack those demons with.

He doesn't say all of it. In fact, he will be stretching the truth to this, but if Vergil hasn't changed in something, then... he knows his older twin is stubborn. He won't admit it. (Even if he has a scraped knee from running after Dante, he refuses to cry for help. Dante had to literally run and grab him, propping him while Vergil hisses that he's okay, don't worry about him.)

_You better tell me now if you're okay..._

"Then do me a favor." Dante murmurs, "Let me know if you need to recover."

V glances to him, a bit surprised before he shakes his head. "There will be no need for that sort of thing. Too much time passed. We must hurry."

Dante tries to protest to this, but he senses more of the monsters coming- and he realizes where he is, and he grimaces. "Yeah. Hurry. I'll try."

_That doesn't mean we'll be moving any faster when these things decide to barge in our direction-!_

* * *

They barely get to the next floor when he notices more details emerge from V's physical body. And he senses his slowly deteriorating arcane after a series of demons tried to kill them. Dante was fast, but V was impatient. One blow with both Shadow and Griffon did the trick, but-

"You're not okay."

As soon as Dante finishes the last demon with Ivory, he said this to V.

"I am fine." The other glares at him, frustration and impatience simmering through his shadow arcane. But it's cracking. "We have to keep-"

"No!" Dante shouts and V stills. "We're... no. V." Oh God, his stupid older brother. What is he doing? "Look at yourself."

V's eyes narrow. He shakes his head and Dante suspects V knows. "No."

"V-"

"I know... what has become of me." His disguise is fading and it's affecting his physical and arcane form. "But I can't rest. I need to move on... and face it with you...!" V stumbles and Dante kneels down, catching him in time. “Dante- you promised-”

“Ver-V. Don't." He hopes to God the man didn't hear his near slip-up. But more importantly- this is a problem. He can feel the shadow arcane in tatters, slowly disintegrating from the wear and prolonged use. _Shit._ "Please. Just trust me when I say I don't want you to walk around like... this." He sees V try to speak, protest to this idea, but Dante cuts him off. Shit. This is painful for him to watch. "I don’t want you to get harmed seeing that thing.”

"I won't be." V's eyes narrow. "The dragon- it will not harm me."

"But you're falling apart!"

That causes V to stare at him in shock. Then he grits his teeth, patience wearing thin. “Dante- this is absurd.” But V stumbles again- and Dante notices there are some cracks suddenly appearing in his face. He holds back asking- knowing the disguise he put up is slowly breaking apart. V looks at him, his hold on his arm tightening. “I. Need to come with you-”

“Listen to me.” And the man looks at him, trying to get a large grip on himself. “I know- I made that agreement. And I know I’m supposed to play as your bodyguard when we got close. But thing is, we are close- but there’s no way I’m letting you come with me after I saw all of this!” He indicated to the ceiling- where he feels a massive surge of arcane. _And Nero’s- oh God the kid is in trouble-!_

"I won't do anything strenuous." V hisses, clutching on Dante tight. "If you allow me- Dante, we can't stop."

An idea comes to him- one he's used before to shield Lady and Rock from Mundus' attacks... and he hopes it works. For him to not use a lot of light-arcane related spells, this is one he knows from Grue (the asshole used it on his last moment alive, shielding Dante from the demon... and Dante tries to hard not to scream and cry out before he broke the light barrier, grabbing his mentor and witness his last moments). "V. Listen to me for a sec."

Dante silently hopes V- no, Vergil forgives him for this.

“I’m going to take it down first before I come back for you. Just- Stay here- rest for a bit, okay?”

"...stay here?" V stares at him, an incredulous laugh escaping him as Dante silently racks his brain for- yeah, okay, he has no choice now. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"Yeah." He's got it ready. "But I want you to be safe-"

"Not without me coming with you." V is still insistent. What in the actual-! Dante's about to clock him for this now. How stubborn did he get!? "I told you before- you are to be my bodyguard. You are supposed to accompany me up here- to finally meet the being you're about to face off with! And now- now, do you go back on your word!?"

Dante sighs. He shakes his head, approaching V. "No."

"Then why- Dante!? What are you-"

"I just won't be a good protector-" Light runes appear in Dante's arms as he places his hand on the ground, mentally hoping this will help V recover, even a little bit. "-if the person I'm supposed to be guarding is also injured."

_I don't want to see someone die in front of me again. You're literally like them now- tired, stressed, breaking apart, like you are now, Vergil..._

He apologetically looks to see V's anger twist into shock, wondering if he did make the right decision by placing this healing circle with its larger than usual proximity. But he sees the cracks close up and Dante sighs in mental relief. _Good. Give it time, Verge. It'll shield you from anything else that comes your way._

"Dante-" V's voice comes out in surprise. "I thought you don't use your light arcane."

"I don't. Not as much as I use my fire arcane." Dante reaffirms this. "But when I do, it's not for helping myself." He places away Ebony and Ivory, turning around to look for the route for the stairs. "Wait for me here, V. When I'm done- I'll come get you." And he opens his mouth to protest, but Dante cuts him off. "Please. Just. ....recover. I don't want you getting killed."

Like the others before his arcane woke up. All because Dante's the central point. It's literally a miracle it changed when Lady approached him and stuck with him. Morrison and Rock; Nevan, Ifrit, Beowolf, Patty, Lucia. Nero, Kyrie, Credo, Trish...

...and now his family.

"I'm sorry." Dante swallows, seeing V look at him with shock. "But you have to- for my sake- I'm going on my own. I can't let you continue in this state-"

"What if you get killed?" V's voice comes out angry, subdued fury returns and he knows it's Vergil speaking to him, demanding for Dante to let this barrier down. It's their conflict, it's the one he should witness, why can't he come with!? "What would- you can't-"

"V. Do you trust me?"

The other's eyes widen, Dante's stern ones looking at him. "...I... I do-"

"Then. Rest." Dante places his hand at the barrier he's made, silently allowing the runes to shift. "This will recover your arcane and strength in about a couple of minutes." _I don't know. Lady and Rock's recovered faster because we share similar properties._ "I'll know when to come back." He glances one last time to V. "...it's my fight, isn't it, Vergil? The one you made for me."

V's shocked expression meets Dante's, wondering how in the world he knew about it when he didn't mention it out loud-

-and Dante tears away, rapidly walking to the direction of the nearest stairs. He doesn't hear V call out for him, nor does he hear him call for his name, his arcane attempting to reach and grab Dante back, demanding him to know how he knew about this, get him out-

 

**_"Dante, you irrational fool, let me out, LET ME OUT OF HERE-"_ **

 

“...sorry, Vergil.” Dante’s eyes narrow as he begins to run. He barely makes it, gripping the handle. He hopes he did the right thing. Whatever he can sense or hear Vergil's voice, he turns that off, focusing on his new mission. “But as much as I would like to believe you when you said you won't do anything..."

_That doesn't mean you'll attempt something reckless. Or stupid. Or anything else that will make me question your trust._

And his run turns into a full-on sprint, a mad dash to the top as he feels his arcane surge- his newly awakened arcane that his mom Eva would be very proud to see her son utilize.

_This is something I have to do. For everyone._

He's sure he hears a growling roar of anger, demanding Dante to return; the other one resonating for him to face him-

But Dante narrows his eyes, noticing the top floor is a few flights away. He deftly ignores it. This is not important. Right now- he winces feeling the crackling lightening arcane dim and he sprints faster. _I hope Nero's okay-!_

* * *

_Crap._

Nero coughs, barely standing up. Thank God Red Queen is still in tact- he's not sure about the state of Blue Rose. He's only used the pistol a few times- and within those few times, it did hit the Dragon's hardened armor-like skin. It falls off, revealing something else underneath, but that's all Nero can do. The dragon does recover and Nero has to wonder if this is a shield he has. Why does this one have an armored shield? And also-

_This dragon knew how to absorb lightening arcane-!_

Nero grimaces, feeling the pain jar him and for once, he mentally kicks himself for not having any healing latched to his arcane. He's completely screwed.

There's a dark chuckle and he glares up, seeing the dragon's eyes glower at him, smugly triumphant at the state he's in.

"What." Nero snaps, narrowing his eyes.

 **"Defeated... what a pathetic attempt. Do you truly think- you have the capabilities to stand up to me?"** Its blue eyes glow, beginning to charge for what Nero realized in horror is another one of its arcane bursting attacks- the cold ice about to pierce and create worse wounds (because the slashes on his arms aren't evident enough).

_Fuck! I'm dead, aren't I?_

Nero is about ten second away from being killed-

-when said dragon was slashed and he hears a rather ugly howl before someone land before him, a very familiar arcane emerging with its surging fire- 

 **"DANTE!?"** Nero cries out in alarm while the dragon howls, injury now breaking through its thick armor. The dragon stumbles, lands on the floor, but that's not important to Nero.

It is the man himself. Red coat, newly awakened- and Rebellion is out, glinting its light and arcane energy. He stands, red coat fluttering before he turns around, his smug smirk appearing once again. He woke up. The bastard woke up, just in the nick of time.

Nero grins, despite feeling like complete shit and beaten up. "Dante!"

And immediately the man smirks when he sees Nero- before he sees his state. Then his attention turns back into a snarl, glaring at the armored dragon that now growls at his presence. “Well, well, well! Looks like Rock’s right after all- there is a dragon! All top on the tower- good God, can you get any more cliched than this?”

The dragon snarls, narrowing its ice-blue eyes as it struggles to get up. **“Why you- You dare lift your sword against me!?”**

“Though I’ve got to admit,” Dante continues, deliberately ignoring the dragon’s words, pretending to look rather confused. The armor slowly falls apart, revealing more of its shinier self. “I'm a little disappointed. You look rather small compared to some of the other ones I’ve fought. And when I mean small, I mean you could be their pet lizard compared to a large golem! Come on! Give me more fanfare, some of those brimstone and fire- no special effects??”

**"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME DIMINUTIVE!?"**

The dragon roars, blue flames shooting from its mouth as Dante grabs Nero just in time, the two of them scrambling towards a safer area, a bit far from the monstrous beast. And the two barely get far, but Dante shivers- because the flame do not feel like they burn. He turns- to see the entrance he came in barred with ice. (There's another entrance, but Dante isn't likely the one to tell he's saved that one for an escape route.)

“Ohhhh! Okay, that's more interesting! You actually freeze things!?” Said mercenary snarks, grins and the dragon snarls in ire. “Wow! Oh wow, what a sight! Say, maybe I outta grab a scale for a friend of mine- I’ve always wanted to know how dragon armor feels like. I wonder if it deflects all things ice like those DnD armors?”

He can swear the dragon's eye twitched. **"NOBODY INSULTS ME AND LIVES!"**

"Well, I asked if you can surrender nicely-" Then Dante immediately blazes his arms with his fire arcane, shoots off a medium-sized fireball and it lands on one of the dragon’s wings. "Be patient and wait, will you? Hope that fire didn't scorch you or anything!" He smirks when it howls, the fire managing to hit. _Score! Time to get Nero out of here._

“What the hell?” Nero squawks, but he can’t fight his immense relief rush in. “Is this- please don’t tell me this is how you start off your monster killing.”

Dante laughs, glancing at his horrified nephew when he shakes his head. “Sorry about that! Prepared to be very disappointed. You got an idea yesterday. Lady can tell you so many stories-”

“WHAT!?” Nero's threatening to laugh.

“One of them that she’ll love to tell you is how I managed to piss off a three-headed pooch and its alpha king. Now that was fun-” A vengeful roar cuts him off- the dragon is recovering- and Dante smirks, feeling his arcane surge. He shoots off another arcane blast, making the dragon fall once more, its armor falling away. “Story for another time. I promise. I’ll tell you all the stories I have when we get everything back to normal.”

“But- I can help-!” Nero tries to stand, but Dante catches him. He looks beat, his wounds aren't healing as fast- and the kid has little to no arcane remaining unless he gets some rest or not face anything for a while. “Please- Dante-”

“You really shouldn't stress yourself." The mercenary's mirth vanishes to genuine concern. "Not when my **nephew** did so much to help.”

Nero’s eyes widen, looking up to feel Dante’s warmth and concern, his shocked yes meeting Dante's own narrowed ones. "...you just... what did you say?"

The lackadaisical smile is gone, replacing with worry and a shadow of fear. “Nero. You and Trish are my family- next to your father and my parents. I know. I don't want you to do something like this again.”

“Then-”

“I heard you loud and clear, when I was sleeping." And Dante's smile returns thin, brittle... sad, yet thankful and very much relieved. "I know what I need to do- to fulfill your late mother's promise.” And the mercenary pulls Rebellion back, lack of weapon in his hands and barely spreads his arms out. "...I'm going to help you, Nero. As I should have ten years ago."

Nero gulps, trying not to get emotional.

"I'm sorry for not being there for all of these years."

Nero whimpers. Instead of crying, though, he pulls Dante into a fierce hug, hissing, despite his tears threatening to fall. He tries to beat his back with his fists, weakly hitting Dante for his stunt. He cries out, "You stupid- STUPID-! Dante-! You’re so stupid-!”

But Dante softly smiles, feeling Nero tremble, tightening his hug on him. Dante honestly doesn’t care if Vergil sees this. At this moment, Nero’s just relieved to see his stupid idiot uncle alive and well. And he's glad to see his nephew not get killed or skewered.

Nero's still beating him with his fists. The touches are light, emotionally hard as he grips on Dante's shirt. “You idiot- stupid Uncle! Don't ever do that stupid thing again or else I’m going to travel to the Afterworld to kick your goddamn ass-!" He lets out a gasp that sounds like a sniffle. "I hate you! I hate you so much! Why did you have to do that!?"

"Right.” Dante chuckles, hugging his nephew back. He feels the front of his shirt growing a bit wet now. Whatever. He can deal. Lady's bawled in front of him before. Rock weeps without saying a word. Patty crying loud and latching onto him is the worst; he hates it when kids cry. “Sorry. I... just wanted to protect you, Trish, and so many others... I was trying to handle the pain my own way. Guess that didn't work out."

"By-"

"Yeah. I know. Not a thing I should've done." Dante sighs, knowing very well this will be the one thing Nero will not let go of. And he won't do it again. "I’m so sorry for worrying you.”

“For years- so many years-!” Nero's crying. “I’ve- I should’ve told you sooner, I’m the one who should be-” He lets out a shaky gasp. "And- And none of this should have happened if I told you- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

“It’s my idiot fault. Nero, this isn’t your fault.” Dante feels really bad for him. “Nero, tell me something. After I saved you as kids, how long have you been looking for me?”

“Don’t know.” Nero muffles. “I don’t care. Ten. Or more. I don't know, I lost count."

"Ten? Man." Dante sighs. "I need to catch up! ...did Trish know?"

Nero nods. "I told her I was gonna tell you, but..."

"I'm kind of glad she didn't." She would have done it her style and Dante would have reacted differently. He wouldn't have recognized Nero like his family. "Ten years... you trained for ten years?"

"Yeah. I’m just glad you’re back. I got strong, like I promised.” As family.

“So am I. And I saw.” Dante softly chuckles. "I'm so proud of you, kid. You're making your mom proud too. Keep it up and you might outrun me."

"Fuck no." Nero sniffles, a trembling chuckle leaving him. "Like fucking hell that'll happen. Your arcane- it's helping you live long." A wet laugh escapes him. "I'm going to learn a ton of skills from you, as payback. And I'll make sure you teach me all of your techniques- your sword, your gun-!"

All right. "Fair enough. I got all the answers to whatever merc and skills related you need- you did want to be a mercenary. ...I relate to you a bit." The mercenary makes a silent note to make sure this kid gets the best of what he wants. “Kid. I got them back.” He sees Nero look at him, shock written in his face as he wipes his tears away. “My memories... painful as that was, I got them back. I know I'm your uncle, I know who everyone is now.”

“...no shit?” Nero asks, hope rising in him. He's hoping this isn't a trick. “As in-”

“I can tell you despite what your Aunt Trish claims to be,” Dante chuckles, deciding now's a good time to poke at Trish a little without her around, “She literally loves being the center of attention as a kid. Even wanted me to her personal mule for carrying her purse as a kid- I’m going to pay her back ten times for that. Oh, and she loves pink. Despite whatever black she wears, she’s probably going to have one hot pink item in her wardrobe and she’ll never let anyone see it. I bet you if anything, it’s a dress.”

Nero’s mouth opens in shock.

“You can tell Trish that if you dare. Oh, and she loves wearing French braids and frilly things. She refuses to admit it, but her favorite treat are macarons.” Dante’s lips twitch to a grin, seeing Nero's eyes widen. “Tell her this is the one time she can happily strangle me for embarrassing her in front of Lady because I'm going to repeat it all over again.”

“Oh my God.” The teen laughs, feeling a bit better. He shouldn’t tell Dante Trish does indeed have a pink dress in her closet in her apartment (He was playing hide and seek as a kid and he saw that in Trish's closet). “Aunt Trish told me more stories of you as a kid. The playground, the ice cream, trips to the city- and the time you and her tried to cover up that both of you broke one of Grandfather’s records?”

Dante groans and Nero laughs harder. “Trust me, kid, trying to repair a pretty pricey record is not fun. Let alone explaining it about how it happened."

"What did you do!?"

"Thought it was a serving tray for drinks." Nero's laugh spills out and Dante chuckles at the memory at how stupid of an idea that was.

Oh the look on Sparda's horrified face before he glared at Dante and Trish- who yelped in panic and rapidly apologized before they ran off, hearing Sparda's incoherent anger spill through the room. He's definitely going to buy his father one of the vinyl records when he gets the chance. "We both had fun being grounded for once- your father joined us when he broke one of your Grandmother’s precious CD’s.” His smile grows a bit bigger. Vergil wears a huffed expression when he hugs Dante, mumbling that Dante will also have to pay for their mother's CD since Vergil did it for... why did he do it? “I know. Try to tack that image in your head-”

He hears a low, growling snarl that belongs to the large... obvious problem in the room, not wanting to be ignored.

"Uh." Nero's humor evaporates into silent fear. "Dante."

“Oh. Right. Yeah, I know." Then he waves the dragon off, firing another arcane blast to the beast,  muttering, "You can wait a few more minutes, so shut up and wait!” Then he glances to the kid. “Nero, after this, remind me to get a bath. You need to let go because I think I got dust all over. I feel grimy and I probably smell like shit.”

"I know, you dipshit. We all do." Nero takes a deep breath. His arcane is feeling rather elated- excited too. But from the relief and sudden hope that Dante is back- alive. He wipes his eyes away as he sniffles, "A change of clothing too. You look like complete hell." Shirt a bit off-kilter from his vest, his jacket looking frayed, pants dusty from the running and dust scattered in the air. Even his boots look worn off. Nero takes a shaky breath, looking at him. "...you're really stupid, Uncle Dante. Lady’s going to kill you."

"I know." And Dante sighs, now hugging Nero back again, who gladly takes the gesture. He knows why- his bandaged left hand. He owes Lady a good six-pack, for starters, for having to put up with his bullshit. At least he owes her this much. "I know, don’t remind me what other fun nightmares I have to deal with.” Then he glances to see a door before he mutters, “When I start fighting this dragon, run. Find the others, get them out. This tower might not be safe after this." Then he spies the spiny white tree that's further away from the dragon- and he narrows his eyes. He... shit, that plant needs to die asap. "The tree needs to go down, right?”

“Yeah.” Nero nods firmly and it’s all business from here. “I... take it- wait, did V tell you? Where is he?”

“...safe. Away from here.” Dante’s eyes narrow. “About V... Nero. You should know something about him-”

“That V’s literally my dumbass Father in disguise?” Dante stares at him in shock, but Nero’s gaze is a bit on the pissed off side. “That he’s probably responsible for all of this crap? And that he’s literally an idiot for not asking anyone else to help find you? Yeah. I think I get the picture. I’m not dense.”

Wow. What a detective. He’s definitely going to make this kid his successor after all.

"Yeah. I- well, he's somewhere, but I would not approach him. Yet."

"Wait, why?"

"He's-" About to fall apart? Dante has him recovering in a barrier just so V doesn't utilize his arcane, potentially doing something reckless?? And that he's about to lash his anger at Dante just because Dante wants to see him safe? "-recovering. He's also kinda pissed off at me, so. ...yeah. Don't tell him where I am."

"I... won't?" Nero pales. "I'll. Well. Okay. I'll avoid that."

If, at all, steer clear of his angry brother. “Good. And you know,” Dante thumbs over to the dragon, “I’m about to kick that part of his sorry stubborn ass, right? Before I deal with burning this Qliploth tree.”

"The-" Nero blinks- before he nods. “Seriously? Oh man- this is..."

"Confusing? Yeah."

"...you're going to explain that to me later?"

"I promise." The contract... geez, he'll have so much fun explaining about that.

"Can you do it by yourself?” Nero is trying to help, but Dante knows he can do so much.

“Yeah! Of course. Though I’m going to deal with one more thing after this- it’s with your father. If he so dares decide to show his face in front of me.” He sees Nero look at him in shock before he gently taps the tattoos on his right arm. “Look, if you're still worried, you can find me. You can sense me and your father, can’t you?”

“Yeah. Are you going to come back alive?” Nero asks, concern in his voice. “Are you going to be okay?”

Dante nods. He hears the dragon roar with indignation, a reminder that he’s still here. “Yeah.” Then he smirks. “I have a job to finish. My client... no, your **father** , I should say. I just might demand a very high **payment** from the amount of shit we went though. So I’ll drill that in your father’s stupid, stubborn mind when I finally meet him, face to face. I’ll even punch him if it helps.”

Nero looks shocked, but he gets it. And Dante’s smirk changes to a concerned expression.

 _Yeah, Kyrie's thoughts were on point. ...so were my suspicions. I wished we were wrong, but it’s my father. But at least- At least Dante's here to fix all of this._ Nero nods, slowly feeling more confident about this. Dante feels similar to him in that regard. “I... yeah. Okay. So. You’ll beat my stupid father up for all of this?”

“In honor of you and everyone else who had to put up with this bullshit? I will.” The mercenary nods. “I have business to deal with him that’s beyond your time, maybe kick some sense in his brain. Find the others. Save Kyrie... don’t go through what your father did when I went missing.”

That, Nero can hold onto.

“Got it.” The teenager pauses before sprinting towards the door. “I’ll be back- you better come back alive!”

“With your father. Got it” Dante finishes before he turns around, immediately summoning Rebellion. He steps forward, the dragon snarling with its ire that Dante found one of its weak points- the armor he's surrounded with is falling apart. And it isn’t just that; if what he said to Vergil in his dreams are true-

 

_“...you made a contract with something. That something changed to Griffon, Shadow, and one other being I’m not sure what it is. But I bet it’s whatever is guarding Albus Tower. I’m going to bet on that it’s really not a dragon- it’s something else guised as one.”_

 

“One thing I wanna make clear-” Dante shouts to the dragon, “I’m only doing this just to give you an idea of how much I can do. This ain’t my first rodeo, I hope you know that, Verge!”

As if the nickname comes back as an instinctive response, the dragon huffs, barely laughing. **“Oh? You think- you, out of all people, can destroy this first?”**

“Yeah.” The mercenary holds back a laugh. “I’ve been through **worse**.”

To seeing his foster family killed by a crazed, fearful mob. To be shot at, only to realize he has the arcane when Grue’s murderer attempted to clear witnesses and comes back alive. To nearly be killed by a possessed Jessica, exorcising her and hearing her thankful farewells as he sobs his apologizes. To being nearly burned after dragging Nell’s dead body with her last gifts at hand, Rock by his side and trying to tell him his mother would have been proud of Dante. To being stabbed by one of the traitors in Nevan’s group to only wake up with a scar that will never fade in his abdomen and his fire and light arcane fully awake. To nearly been squashed by Arkham’s demonic form with all of the oozing corrupt arcane, just to be killed by his daughter’s last shot with her nearly broken weapon. To have descended into the bowels of Hell to defeat and seal Mundus before making his way out- and stabbing said man in return. To dodge being stabbed and shot by crazy cultists who want to open a portal to Hell. To spill his own blood when his first actual past memory returned. To seal and break a nearly life-threatening oath with the Lowell family when Abigail and Sid attempted to take Patty Lowell’s life just to absorb more blood. To have battled so many larger beings- live statues, angry demonic beings that want to rule the world, golems that attempted to destroy the old and new, deity-like beings that try to destroy the world...

...yeah, sure. Fighting this draconian version of his brother's other half is nothing new.

Yet he feels excited for the first time since years says something to him- no, there’s a good reason this time. This is a part of Vergil he’s fighting against, right?

“Show me what you got!" And he adds with a snide smirk, "I'm ready for Hell, Vergil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dare you to listen to this song and not think of the entire game series.
> 
>  
> 
> _Would you rescue me when I'm by myself?_  
>  _When I need your love, if I need your help_  
>  _Would you rescue me? Ah, would you rescue me?_  
>  _Would you rescue me? Would you get my back?_  
>  _Would you take my call when I start to crack?_  
>  _Would you rescue me?_  
>  **\- Rescue Me, OneRepublic**


	16. Interlude

Having a fire arcane that can melt ice is a blessing.

Doing it in a room that is the basic equivalent of an icebox, on the other hand-

No, not a blessing. In fact, the ice arcane in this room is making Lady believe she'll catch hypothermia.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever done in my life." Lady shivers, feeling the last of her fire arcane dwell away as soon as Credo and Trish handle the sleeping Sparda as they set him down. Kyrie has finished doing her healing job on Eva- as if she's handling an unconscious person. Hauling up Dante is... not odd. No, she'll never admit it's painful carrying a person she once thought was dead before he came back to life. “This feels so odd.”

"You've done weirder?" Nico glances at her.

"Well." The gunswoman grimaces, placing her jacket over Eva in an effort to warm the sleeping woman. She shivers a bit, feeling a spark of her fire return. Gradually. Shit. She's not going to make it out of this tower alive unless the others do the work for her. "This among the top five odd thing I've done in my line of work. But-" She glances to Kyrie, "-they **are** alive, right?"

“Yes. They are sleeping- Both Mister Sparda and Miss Eva should wake in a few hours." Kyrie nod, her light runes still glowing. "But with your arcane and mine, that process is expidited to an hour.

Right. Lady forgot. Trish has mentioned they are arcane users, they should be alert when their arcane stir. (Seeing them for the first time makes Lady wonder about Dante... how is that asshole faring back in the trailer?)

"Your arcane should be able to warm them.” Kyrie’s eyes narrow in determination, her hands still glowing with the warming light. “We should go back to the trailer and get them away from here.”

"Sure." Lady walks over before she gestures for Credo to come over and help- what is he doing over there with the chalk and the walls just now? “Are we able to wake these two up?"

"They should wake on their own accord." Credo grimaces, taking off his own jacket and wrapping it around Sparda. "If what my sister said is correct-!" He lets out a muffled sound that is a mix of annoyance and shuddering gasp. "The- oh by the Lords, here is a precautionary warning, Miss Lady. If you are not the fan of the-"

"Cold? I'm pretty sure I might have one soon." Lady grumbles, feeling her teeth clattering when she grips on the blonde woman’s body, piggybacking her as she shudders a horrified gasp. “Shit-! They feel like ice-!"

"See?" Credo grimaces, "And hopefully on the way down- Nicoletta, perhaps a little help would be-"

"Yeah, yeah, you stuffy bitch, I'm comin'!" Nico rolls her eyes, glaring at Credo who rolls his eyes in turn. She grimaces at the weight of a sleeping man. "The fucking hell- don't tell the brat this, but his grandpa's heavy-!"

Lady glances at her in bewilderment before muttering (to herself), "...grandpa?"

"The joys of growing up." Credo just sighs, shifting to lift Sparda. "If we run into monsters, you and Miss Trish are literally our only ways out."

"What!? Why can't you- oh forget it." Nico groans. "You shitting me? Now I gotta do your hard work??" Despite her complaining, from the way her arcane gloves (boxing? Fighting?? Lady doesn't care anymore) glow, Nico feels rather giddy about it. "You hear that, Trish!?"

"One hundred percent." Trish lets out a huffing laugh. "If you think lifting up those sleeping bodies are a worry, I'm sorry to say dead bodies are worse to deal."

"I don't want to know why." Lady wrinkles her nose, seeing Kyrie check on Sparda before telling Credo he's sleeping as well. "Are-" She looks around the iced room. There are other people still sleeping- as if time hasn't changed. Lady glances back to the others. "Are we able to come back here?"

"We will." Credo's voice is a bit strained, but it's because he is hauling a heavy man. "Don't worry. Even if the structure changes, this place will remain the same until we escort all of these people out."

"The- wait, we're going to do what?" Nico turns to Credo, but he doesn't say. "More work??"

"I'm afraid so." Credo glares at her. "Any objections to this, Nico?"

"Nope! Just- wonderin' how the hell are we gonna do that, little at a time while we have a shitton of those yakkin' demons to deal with?"

Trish kicked the door open before they stare at her.

"What!?" Nico frowns.

"Did you **not** \- never mind." Credo witheringly grumbles, "The sooner we get out, the better with these two."

Trish looks around the vicinity, her pistols out before gesturing to the others that it is safe for them to run out. Lady (carrying the sleeping Eva) runs out, followed by Kyrie; Credo and Nico both carry out the sleeping Sparda before Credo shifts his hold on the man. "Sorry- give me a moment to adjust-"

"Ain't there a gurney or something to carry this guy with!?" Nico grimaces, seeing Credo gently set the man down before gesturing for Trish to help him. "Nothing!? Not even a goddamn janitor's set?"

"Like I would allow Nero's grandfather to endure through **that** in his sleep!" Credo grunts, lifting the man before he lifts the man, barely stumbling before balancing himself. "This. Is uncomfortable."

"I know." Lady glances back to the sleeping Eva. "Credo, did I hear you say 'Nero's grandfather'?"

This causes them to still, but Lady frowns, seeing their faces. 

"Right. And if I say if the woman I'm carrying is Nero's grandmother, am I right?" Her thoughts churn, recalling how similar Dante is to Nero. "So. The kid is related to Dante."

There's an awkward silence- and Trish sighs. "He's Dante's nephew."

Lady stares at them.

"...His father is the reason why we're in this mess. ...Dante's older twin." Trish continues. "He's- well, a complicated mess."

"I shouldn't be surprised. If Dante's trouble, then I can only imagine his older twin brother being worse." Lady murmurs, ceasing her walking. "But- why? I don't get it-"

“You know,” Credo grunts, not caring at the moment as he hoists the sleeping Sparda (and silently cursing at how heavy some people are- he should be a bit used to this, but no, apparently not when it comes to this situation), “I would really love to talk about that when we aren’t exactly involved in this godforasken life or death situation we’re going to be in if we don’t get out soon!?”

The fact his little to no light arcane is seething with annoyance and lack of sleep doesn’t help either. Well, if anything good comes from- no, there really isn’t. Credo is in the mood to stab something that isn’t human or sleeping and it’s really just from the lack of sleep.

Nico stares. "Someone's touchy."

Lady sees Credo's eye twitch... and why he is looking more tired than usual?

“Fine, but at least we need to keep talking about-” Lady hauls the unconscious Eva piggy-back while Trish leads the way for the others. Credo is still hauling Sparda, Nico at the ready while Kyrie walks with them. “-then this means you and the kid are related?”

Trish nods. "Sparda is my uncle; Eva my aunt by relation."

"That makes sense." Lady isn't sure if Trish literally being the older woman's younger copycat was a genetic thing. But well, this confirmed it. "What now? Does Dante know about-" She pauses before her eyes narrow. "-no, he doesn't. But I don't think it'll hurt to let him know once he wakes up-"

"I'm sure Nero has done that job **for** him." Credo narrows his eyes, recalling the talk he had with Nero earlier in the morning. "Then again, I am not responsible for whatever idiotic self-damages he manages to make in the process.” Credo grits out, eye nearly twitching in ire. "It seems as if there is a thing in common between us, Miss Lady."

Lady tries not to laugh, knowing very well what that is. "The way they deal with important things. I think you know which ones those are."

Credo snorts out a derisive chuckle, Nico snickering before elbowing Kyrie. "Sorry, but she's right about it."

"I know." Kyrie hums, thinking about something before she glances up. "Miss Lady?"

"Hm?"

"When Dante usually goes to fight on his own-" She bites her lower lip, "Against something something that might..." She trails off, seeing the four stop to glance at her. Kyrie blinks before she nervously smiles, shaking her head. "Oh, it's- nothing, I'm just-"

"You're worried about Nero, aren't you?"

She snaps her head to see Credo look at her. "Credo- I'm sorry. I should-" She sighs. "I should be worried about how to take care of all of you, even I can't fight... but instead, it's- I'm more worried about Nero. If he's okay, if he's fine..."

_If he's even alive._

The group glances to each other- before Trish walks up to the girl. And much to Kyrie's surprise, she feels a heavier weight on her hand- the familiar white pistol is shoved to her hands.

"Miss Trish??" Kyrie gasps. "What-"

"Go." The blonde woman smiles. "I know you want to save him."

"But-" Kyrie pauses before she glances to Credo. "What about-"

“I’ve done a precautionary measure- and it took most of my arcane to prevent any enemies from entering in.” Credo barely grunts, shifting to lift his left arm and Kyrie sees a series of glowing signs and words- before she looks back at him in mollified horror. “I'll be fine, don't you dare think of telling me to set the barrier down."

"Barrier-" And Lady's eyes widen, recalling Credo drawing something on the wall of that room with chalk. "You- what!?"

"Credo- why?" Kyrie just asks. "Your arcane- this means you can't fight!"

"I know. I'm well aware." Credo closes his eyes. "To save those people. I made a protective barrier to shield them away from the monsters that try to grab them or those roots dare attempt to snatch them away. It might not even be worth it- but it’s worth returning to soon.” His lips thin, narrowing his eyes. “At least, Miss Lady, we can honor Mister Dante's desires to save them.”

 _Even when he is sleeping..._ Kyrie tries to talk, but Credo smiles tight, shaking his head. _Credo... Nero will clobber you when he finds out about this._

"We'll be fine." Credo's voice sounds tight, wrapped with worry. But then a flash of reassurance appears and Kyrie heaves with slighted concern. "I'll be fine. We all have to leave before- I sense something shifting and I dread the consequences should we linger with these two."

Kyrie nods- before she gasps. "The others-"

"Will be safe." Credo continues. "The room. I made sure we'll be able to return. Everyone needs to come out alive."

Kyrie does not need to be told this includes Nero, Dante, and V. And the people trapped in the room. They all need to be alive when this ordeal passes. She nods, tightening her grip on the gun.

"You know how to shoot?" Nico asks all of the sudden, warily eyeing the white pistol. "I mean- you ain't much of a fighter-"

"I think I'll get the idea." Kyrie quietly murmurs. She's quick enough to know how Lady and Trish handle these arms. The self-defense lessons Trish gave her in spare time should be of use as well. "I hope I get to them in time."

"Then go." Trish nods, "You'll know when we make it out alive."

"We'll get them safe- get to Nero." Lady's arcane comforts her- no wonder Dante finds Lady to be a good comrade.

Kyrie nods- then she glances to the others, her brother. "Brother-"

"Be safe." Credo tries not to protest to Kyrie going, but she's grown. She's gotten to the age where she can make her own decisions- lest he tries to be the overprotective brother. And he doesn't want to admit it as much as her: they will not forgive themselves if Nero dies. Kyrie even more than him; they both love in their ways. Kyrie as a lover, Credo as a fellow brother, all three of them as family. "And run when you can't fight."

Kyrie nods.

"Hey, Kyrie?" Nico grins. "Good luck. Take the backroads up, you hear?"

"I understand." Kyrie nods, more determined than she is. Then she turns before quickly running towards the same elevator she's seen Nero use- leaving the others where they are before they glance at each other.

The air feels a bit thicker than usual- but not from tension.

"You know," Nico is the first to glance at Credo. "I'm surprised. You ain't gonna drop Sparda and chase after her?"

Credo shakes his head. A very sad, yet fond smile crosses him. "Kyrie... is still my little sister. But she knows what's best- she knows how she can handle herself."

Nico glances to the two ladies in surprise.

"She's strong." Credo murmurs. "Better than what I can do right now."

"Hey, don't get all sappy on us now." Nico warns him. Credo chuckles, noticing her cracking her knuckles. "We gotta haul our asses outta here- better not encounter more of those shitty mooks on the way!"

"I know. I know..." Credo glances back to where Kyrie ran off. "I know one thing: I want both of them back home. Everyone... alive." He takes a deep breath before glancing to them. "If we can get them back-"

"I know." Trish can sense how worried Credo is. She tightens her hold on Umbra, feeling Kyrie's arcane embrace Lume in the temporary hold she has allowed her pistol to. "Let's go. I'm not sure if those things decide to suck our arcane dry- or my relatives."

"Right." Lady narrows her eyes, staring back at Trish. "You better tell me how we're going to explain about **this**  - his parents- to Dante if he wakes up."

Trish's laugh is tired, exhausted. "We'll see if he's awake, first off."

And they run towards the opposite end, back to where they began.

* * *

Dante manages to haul himself back up, barely feeling the scratch on his face heal before feeling a series of gusts, the dragon about to lunge for him again-

-and dodges just in time before stumbling towards the entrance. Dante grimaces, allowing Ebony to blow off a couple of shots before he dashes away, not caring if it took a bit or chunk of Nightmare's armor off. (Yes, he's named the dragon a shitty name. So what? Better than to call it 'the dragon') At least it was a good hiding spot for him to recover.

_I hope to God V didn't decide to crash the barrier away._

He closes his eyes, immediately sensing the slow, crossing fury of his brother attempting to grab Dante, reaching him and yanking him back down in an attempt to force the barrier away-

-but Dante waves it off when he opens his eyes, sensing Nightmare trying to leap above in an effort to scout for him.

“Come on, you lug!” Dante calls out, escaping his barely frozen fate when he feels Nightmare's magic beam aim at him. His fire arcane blazes once more, Rebellion slowly getting lighter, sharper with accuracy. After leaping rubble, he strikes at Nightmare, finally stripping the last of its hardened armor away with a firey strike- and he hears the dragon roar, crashing down once again before he lands on the ground.

"Huh. Well lookie here..." He shifts to glance at his sword. "Rebellion, looks like you shifted your appearance." The sword's lighter. Longer- shinier. And its bulkier design is gone; a sleeker version of the skull and dark handle replaces it. "How do you feel?"

Dante knows weapons can't talk. But if it did, the sword can laugh and say he feels ten times better. Burdens gone, all answers satisfied... Rebellion is born anew. Dante isn’t sure if this is the result of his power being anew, or his memories being resurfaced-

-but if its both, then Dante isn’t surprised. He’s **delighted** to play with something brand-new.

And the dragon’s hardened armor falls apart- and ohhhh yeah, he mentally racks new tactics since Nightmare slowly learns his strikes and tactics. He's noticed it's possessed a bit of a lightening arcane streak; something it must have absorbed from Nero.

 _No shit,_ Dante refuses to laugh at this. _Seeing as how Nightmare's the brutal side of Vergil._

But when Nightmare dodges his fire bolts at times, his strikes hit the blasted tree. And when Dante barely hits on the tree in no thanks to gravity or force, he's noticed that the stupid Qliploth tree manage to give him some regenerative power.

 _That's... odd._ But he’ll figure that out later- he’s barely hit the tree with his arcane when the dragon dodges-

-wait.

“Tree. Fire. ...Dragon-” And the mercenary blinks before he smirks. “Maybe... I can kill two birds with one stone. Take down the dragon and burn this Qliploth- and then get V and make him face the dragon on his own- while it’s weak-”

He takes a very- very deep breath. Oh God he hopes this works...

_...and V doesn't destroy the barrier while I fight._

“I hope this works!” And he turns up to see the dragon furiously shakes the last bits of the heavy armor away- revealing shiny obsidian blue scales; glinting silver in the sunlight, deep blue in its shadows. The furiously ice blue eyes glare at Dante, snarling at him.

And Dante wonders why the hell these things don't exist.

"I'm so goddamn lucky to see something nice-" Dante stops his mouth from continuing, especially now that he feels his ears grow red. He doesn't know if Nightmare caught that- he prays it has shitty hearing.  _Fuck! I hope Vergil didn't hear that!_

He instead chalks it up to clutching on the newer Rebellion, yelling as he dashes his way to the dragon as it charges its newer strike.

(But the smug bastard did- within the light barrier, he sits, recovers; feeling and listening to the fight his other side is in. And a flare of possessive pride makes him smirk, silently cherishing that his brother finds his inner demon **magnificent**.)

* * *

Nero nearly makes it down the steps before he winces, feeling the aches in his body wear him out. He barely eyes the floor number of the stairs he had to run from before leaning against Red Queen. Right now, he needs to rest. Badly.

"I better have the day to sleep in, or else..." Nero groans, attempting to clutch on the step rails before he shoves the door open. He doesn't care if his arm is tingling, notifying him someone familiar to him is near. Nor does he care about the amount of lightening arcane he's managed to store while he was too busy running down- however many flights of stairs he was forced to-

-Nero swallows, managing to feel the faint surge of the fire arcane and he feels his chest relax a bit, swelling with relief. Dante's here, he's going to try and fix whatever the shit the tree is and defeat this horrible side his father unleashed to the world. He grimaces, running his hand through his hair, which is damp from sweat. And he feels worse, knowing that he's also covered in dust and whatever rubble residue existed.

No wonder Dante wants to take a shower so bad; he does too. Fighting like this- no, just... no. The lack of air conditioning makes things worse.

"I feel super shitty." Nero grumbles as he slowly walks. His legs do not feel great since he's never had to deal with running or walking down this many stairs in his life, but it doesn't stop him. In fact, he keeps moving-

-to hearing some screeches and senses demons running to something in this floor. Mustering enough courage and strength, Nero dashes over to where he sees a series of monsters trying to attack something.

He barely senses the light arcane-

-light arcane!?

"What the-" And he stills, wondering if V has somehow escaped Dante's barrier- but he gasps, feeling a very familiar set that his arcane knows very well- “Kyrie!?”

It was Kyrie. And she gasps in relief, but breaking her concentration on the barrier. "Nero!"

"The-" Nero is shocked. He manages to burst forth a series of shocks to send those monster away (they roar, but now Nero can use one swipe of Red Queen to send them to hell) before dashing towards her- tired or not, what the hell is she doing here!? “I thought-"

“I wanted to find you.” Kyrie’s voice is resolute, calm. She’s even brave at the face of danger, he realized. She takes a deep breath, a quiver of her trembling words gone with genuine concern. “I'm worried about you."

"Oh..." Nero tries so hard not to get upset. Now is not a good time to start crying. He already did that in front of Dante- and that was for a good reason. "...on your **own?** "

Kyrie shakes her head, presenting a familiar white pistol. "Your Aunt gave me this- protection against the demons. I'm not sure about the amount of ammo she has, so I didn't use it."

"And your arcane??" Nero continues to ask.

"I only activated the barrier a few times." The brunette woman shivers- the light arcane still courses through her. "It's... amazing, what little output I can do for that barrier. It does burn the demons away..."

"Oh by the Gods." Nero’s heart- tired and exhausted as he is- swells with delight. He instead opts for smiling and shaking his head. “On your own, you came up here by yourself..."

Kyrie nods. She's regaining color on her face. "It was harrowing. But now I can handle it. I can tell you right now- it will get some used to."

Nero gulps. He sighs, tightly hugging her. "I'm... fuck. Let me protect you from now on." _I don't want to lose you, Kyrie._

Kyrie softly smiles, embracing him in return. "What happened for your end? Did you-"

"Dante's awake."

Her eyes widen, mouth slightly agape before she whispers, "Truly?"

"He's- well, fighting that shitty thing as we speak." Nero ghosts a smile, closing his eyes. "He knew I couldn't... I tried, Kyrie. I **tried-** "

"And that's all I care for. You're alive... that matters to me more than anything." Kyrie sighs, her light arcane gently touching his skin. Nero takes a deep breath, allowing the familiar warmth he fell in love with embrace him. "Should I-"

"I need it." Nero breathlessly chuckles, hearing her softly smile before murmuring a healing spell. "It got so bad up there. No healing, nothing to get me awake... it was awful. I need more practice."  _I need to practice more... you're gonna help me with that, right, Uncle?_

"I can see that." There's a hint of teasing in Kyrie's voice as she presses her hands against his chest. "Hold still, okay?"

Nero nods. She's done a full on healing for him several times it's no longer new. He wraps his hand around her wrist, reassuring himself this is real and Kyrie is next to him.

Her healing power graces his skin, allowing the scars and cuts to seal, knit themselves. And he leans in, his forehead meeting Kyrie's shoulder. His lightening arcane slowly recovers, taking whatever help it needs; repairing its frayed edges, slowly crackling back to life as it greedily takes in Kyrie's healing arcane.

Nero slowly opens his eyes, not wanting to leave this little bubble of warmth that's Kyrie. But he looks down, feeling his strength and aches slowly vanish like a seris of waves. His wounds healed, bruises and scars gone, exhaustion vanished. (Though he still feels the stickiness of his sweat and dust all over him. Still. Well. There are some things arcane can't get rid of.)

"Thank you." Nero means it. He means it more than he really says- he'll have to pay Kyrie back his way. "I... remind me to take you out one day."

"Oh, silly. I just don't want to see you get injured." Kyrie's smile returns, this time accompanied by a small, fond pinch to his arm that makes him scowl. Then she quietly says, "We found your grandparents."

Nero's face falls into stilled shock. "How-" He swallows. A dreadful feeling creeps in him, "-Grandfather and Grandmother? They're... how are they-"

"-alive. Sleeping- they were encased in ice." Kyrie finishes. "They're here this entire time, Nero. We found them near the middle floors-"

"Wait, what?" His head tries to comprehend this. He's very relieved- but oh so confused. "How!? They're- where are they now!?"

"Trish is helping the others return them to the trailer." Kyrie continues. "Credo has placed a symbol on that area- so it will not allow anything to attack the people inside." She shudders a breath. "But he won't be able to use his arcane for the rest of the day."

Nero narrows his eyes. _Credo- Credo, why are you-!_ He groans. "First thing I'm going to do when we get out of here. Sorry, Kyrie, but I have to beat up your brother for being so stupid." And Credo calls him impulsive. What in the actual hell.

"I know." Kyrie closes her eyes. "Credo... wanted to honor Dante's wishes to save the survivors. That's why he did it. He doesn't like to admit it, but he's inspired. I think he wants to help."

"We all do." He knows how well-meaning Dante is. "He told me to get you out of here-"

"But you want to stay." Kyrie knows him well. "You want to stay and help him."

Nero stills... before a soft, bitter chuckle escapes him. He eyes her, guilt on his face. "It shows, doesn't it?"

"That and I understand the feeling. We all have a debt to Mister Dante." Kyrie silently wants to help Nero at his time of need- no matter how risky it is. Her hand graces over his chest, stopping at his heart. "What do you want to do, Nero? I'm going to stay, regardless of what you do."

The white-haired teen sighs. "I... I want... are the others okay?"

"They are."

"Then I'm going back up." Nero stands up, taking Kyrie's hand and allowing her to stand too. "You're going to have to use Lume when it comes to it."

“I will, and I can use my barrier if needed.” But Kyrie’s smile indicates she’s more than delighted to join him. “Are we going?"

Nero nods. There’s a lack of monsters in the building now- a good chance for them to dash as many floors as they could before they encounter more. “And one other thing. Dante knows.” His eyes darken a bit. “...about V. Father. He knows they're both the ones responsible for this."

Kyrie’s lips thin. They keep running- and Nero just realized the elevator remain in use. Good. No deomns decided to destroy it yet.

He decides to literally slam the buttons on one of them before it opens, allowing the two to run in. “Stay around me- sorry if your hair gets screwed up.”

“It’s fine.” Kyrie knows what’s bound to happen as she tightly holds onto Nero’s jacket. The white roots are nearly gone, but some are nearly regrowing. She was about to say this when she feels a thrum of arcane from him- an electric boost to the mechanical elevator and it frays away at the about to be roots before they let out a screech of pain.

“Huh.” Nero blinks, looking up just in time to hear the elevator work. “The roots- wait, roots!?” He pales as the two of them share a look, realizing something. “Shit, the tree-”

“It’s growing.” Kyrie feels a surge of a darker power- one that has been manifesting for a while. And her heart sinks, realizing something else. “We have to hurry- why hasn’t Mister Dante destroyed it yet?”

“Because I think it's growing.” Nero’s eyes narrow, feeling the elevator getting faster. The numbers grow in number, nearing the top floor. He glances at Kyrie, worried and about to ask-

“I won’t turn back.” She firmly states. “I’ve made up my mind. I want to see this-" She takes a deep breath. "I want to make sure you two- my love and the person who saved my life are fine. Both of them... fine."

Nero sighs. Then he nods, even more determined to see the end through. Even if Dante told him to run away, get the others out, he's sure with Lady and Trish, they're going to be fine. He makes sure her hands are around his- and he tightens them. He wants her to keep running with him, to be there-

-and to see it all. He doesn’t plan to leave everyone behind anytime soon.

_Not anymore._

“Then let’s go.”

Her hands squeezes his in turn.

* * *

It took a bit of attention and silent thinking, but the barrier his brother has set up has a weak point. While it served its purpose in healing him, it did not quell V's silent anger at Dante's impulsive decision.

 _When I find you, Dante-_ He takes a sharp breath, calming himself, allowing him to utilize his anger before he strikes the barrier's weak point. _I will remind you about this. How not to break your words to your client... you will pay dearly for this._

"Shadow." He feels the panther emerge, eyes glaring at the weak spot. His brother knows how to set up an effective healing barrier. But it has its flaws. "You know what to do."

The panther growls, immediately dashing over to the weakest point of the barrier-

-shattering the barrier, allowing it to disperse into particles of light before Shadow fades away back to its owner.

V takes out the familiar metallic pocket watch, allowing it to absorb the light arcane; they are from the same person. He tightly holds onto the watch, feeling its warmth before placing it back in his pocket. He glances around, sensing Dante's arcane while it combats his other side. _You know very well what happens when you leave me behind._ He closes his eyes to calm himself, bottling his silent rancor.  _I will remind you **not** to do this to me again, brother._

In fact, he wants the dragon to pummel whatever arcane Dante has just so V can have the first chance to punch him. But no, his brother is more stubborn. Dante pushes back harder- something he wants to revel, see for himself.

V feels a bit better- not fraying apart anymore. He glances at himself, noticing his body isn't crumbling apart. He senses that the barrier did its job- he has been healed with Dante's light arcane. Even if they are the opposites, the light allows his body to recover, his arcane renewed for a certain amount of time- probably to go up the stairs. V quietly snorts, wondering if its more of their familial relation than arcane relation. He spies the nearest exit leading up, and he walks over to it.

V narrows his eyes, letting out a small hiss when he feels something sharp barely ghost his chest; a phantom pain.

He knows it's from Dante's renewed arcane. His fire, blazing against what ice arcane Nightmare retained. And Dante is nearing its limit- its armor fallen apart. And his brother doesn't know whatever affects the dragon's real form affects him.

"You impatient-! I'm running out of time." He whispers to himself, slowly hearing the cracks form in his body. It's light, not noticeable, but he clutches on whatever remains.

_I need to hurry..._

* * *

They reach to the the second to top floor, hearing a tiny ding before the doors open. The elevator doesn't budge further, but Nero leads Kyrie out first. 

"I walked the last flight up." Nero quietly explains, looking around before he spies the doors that lead to the stairway. The two glance up, noticing how heavy the roots have dug deep, the rubble splintered the ceiling...

...faint hints of Dante's arcane, overwhelmed by the massive ice element that Nero slowly suspects is from the dragon.

"He's-" Kyrie gasps before she glances at Nero. "Both of them- Nero-"

"Yeah." _I know._

The two of them dash towards the door, not caring if any demons begin to chase after them (they are no longer the problem, it's trying to get up and see how Dante's doing, does he need any help) before they slam the door shut. The demons did go away, disinterested as they start turning on each other (A power struggle, Kyrie begins to suspect, as she senses the malicious tree slowly grow with the energy surrounding it) while the two glance up.

"Well," Nero glances back at her-

"I'm not turning back." Kyrie states again, clutching onto Lume.

Nero blinks before he softly chuckles. "Not that you have a choice..."

He glances down, still noticing his tattoo glowing before he closes his eyes. He feels Dante's arcane attack the dragon- and he sighs, knowing very well it's overwhelming him. But he blinks, sensing someone else coming for them-

-speaking of, Dante didn't leave him any hint as to which floor he left V at, didn't he?

"Kyrie?" Nero quietly asks, seeing her face him, "Can you scry out where V could be?"

"For- wait, why?" Kyrie asks, confused. "I thought he was at the trailer-"

Nero shakes his head. "Dante left him somewhere, saying something about placing a barrier to make sure he recovers. Yeah, I know. I didn't ask. Before I-" He sees Kyrie's face morph into a gasp, her face lightened with shock. "Kyrie? Is something wrong?"

“Mister V!?” Kyrie gasps and Nero turns around, seeing the black-clad man at the bottom of the flight of stairs.

Said man blinks, looking back up as he clutches his cane, and a tired, if not grateful chuckle escapes him. "I thought you were fighting."

Nero sighs. The words from earlier this morning, right? Argh. They're coming back to kick him. 

"Yeah, no. Kyrie and I were just talking about you." Nero shakes his head, the two of them waiting for V to join them. "Dante's up there-"

"Oh, is he now." Nero and Kyrie stiffen, hearing the drop of formalities in favor for an icy tone. "What perfect timing." V's voice turns chilly, dry all of the sudden and Nero stares at him, silently wondering if- ah, right. Dante did mention he would not have... ah hell, did he really have to come in the middle of what he presumed to be a spat? "Are you both on your way to join him?"

"Yeah? We... are." Ah hell. Nero is going to be in the middle of something pretty stupid, isn't he?

"What happened?" Kyrie warily asks. "If- you don't mind me asking."

"Dante-" V narrows his eyes, angry. "He's tried to make me heal by placing me in a light barrier, preventing me to come with him to face him."

Nero stares and then he sighs. Right, that explains things. No wonder Dante told Nero (in his best way to avoid conflict) to attempt to avoid encountering V at all costs."I'm sure- look, he mentioned that he doesn't want you involved for some reason. I think- he would want you safe."

“Yes. He would." V's eyes narrow, recalling that well. "Yet I desire to go up there regardless of my state, whether he wants it or not. I’ll be fine.” V’s voice is barely strained. He tries to step forward, but he stumbles. Nero and Kyrie catch him and both of them notice one thing: He’s frail. “Just- Dante, you foolish-”

“Are... you sure that's a good idea?" Kyrie indicates to the ceiling- and they hear the storms and dashes of both beast and warrior, clashing against each other. And bursts of fire arcane come forth hitting-

“Yeah, I kinda..." Nero has second doubts sprouting in his mind now. "Look, V. We can get you back on ground level. Trish can heal you!” Nero’s eyes narrow. He slowly notices the cracks and flakes of skin falling apart on V- is this why Dante didn't want him to go up there with him!? "We also found someone-"

“No.” V’s voice comes out rather tired, yet annoyance eeks through. “I need to get up there. Dante’s promised- he swore that he will-”

“What!? Why!?” Nero gawks, even earning a baffled cry from Kyrie. “It’s- shit, you’re falling apart, you’re about to collapse yourself! What the hell- Kyrie, please-”

“Kyrie. Save your arcane.” V glances to Kyrie, who is about to heal him. “Please. Do not make the stress worse on yourself on someone like me. I don’t- I’ve crossed the line to the point where I can’t recover. Dante might have done me the favor by giving me enough energy to come up here- but it's not enough.”

_Not for what I really need to do._

She gasps, seeing Nero's jaw tighten. "Do you still want to go up?"

V vehemently nods. He struggles to get up, but he's surprised when Nero and Kyrie both grab him and support him. "What- what are you two doing?"

“Helping you see him. I hate to say this, but we... yeah, we gotta get Dante out too.” Nero grips one side, Kyrie takes the other. Though V has tucked the cane somewhere, but Nero isn’t asking why he would tuck it away like a sword. “Kyrie-”

“I’ll be fine.” Kyrie faintly nods before they start heading up the stairs. “We’ll get you up there, Mister V. If you want to see Mister Dante before this ends... then we can do it.”

“Thank you, both of you.” V's chuckling- and Nero glances to Kyrie in silent apology. "I appreciate this."

"You're not the only one who wants to see this entire thing end." Nero murmurs, silently hoping for something good to come out of this. "I don't want Dante to kill himself finishing the thing off."

They both do not see V’s smile turn a bit vicious, cruel at the thought of reuniting... and punishing Dante for his impulsive decision to leave V behind. _It will not happen. Not when I am this close..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no song that connects this part. lol My mind... is fried.


	17. In the end everything collides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's that chapter now.

"He's not here." Trish states with a very crisp, annoyed tone. "Him. And V. They're **both** gone."

Lady blinks.

Credo stares.

They both are still holding onto the sleeping bodies of two older people, feeling a bit out of breath, and have been enduring this crap for a good couple of minutes. What other reactions can they have?

Nico snorts out a rather interested, "Huh." (Her gauntlets are still holding on, but the raw arcane is dwindling. Nobody is surprised about this, given that they are out of danger in the building and back at the trailer.)

Trish just lifts her arms, exasperated as she lets out an annoyed huff. "Fantastic. I'm sure we missed them. Where in the loving hell did they end up going?"

"There's only one place I can think of." Credo barely glances at the tower as Lady enters in the trailer, Trish helping her lay down the still unconscious Eva on the empty bed. He grunts, barely fitting through the door as he gently sets down Sparda on the cushioned seat with Nico's help. "I'm certain they would have known about the tower and... whatever the tree-"

It gets cut off with a roar that sounded like a mix of anger and pain- and the four rush outside to see some fire arcane flaring, hitting the dragon before the beast dives back in, roaring at someone.

Credo stares before he lets out a huffing laugh. "Never mind. I suppose this answers where Dante is."

"Dear God." Trish heavily sighs, shaking her head. "This is starting to annoy me. He would be the type to go in and not tell us he's in the tower." That doesn't stop her lips from smiling when she hears Nico's raucous laughter.

Lady barely laughs in relief, spying the flames as she leans back on the trailer. "What the hell... He's up there, all right. Fighting the very thing he's been asked to do since day one of this job."

"....that's not stopping you for wanting to punch him, does it?" Trish chuckles, seeing Lady heavily sigh, shaking her head. Lady fishes out her phone (where in the ever loving hell did she hide that? It would have been destroyed in all of the chaos...) as Trish smiles. She doubts Lady will ever admit she's relieved to hear Dante alive. "I suspected as much."

"So now what?" Nico glance back at them. "We can't just leave those two sleepin'! And we're outta our depth when it comes to the tower. Credo's got that weird ass barrier on that floor, so he's... sorry, outta commission."

"That's fine." Credo sighs, glancing at the tower. "Perhaps a rest is in order. Although regarding V-" He pauses, “If Dante isn’t here, could it be possible that V came with him?”

There is silence that he accepts as an obvious 'yes'.

"Given the circumstances..." Trish turns to the trailer, marching to see her sleeping uncle, laying down on his back, arms laid (To the best Credo and Nico could) across his chest. She sighs, shaking her head. "...I think we have no choice but to wait."

"For who? All four or a certain few?" Credo's voice floats in before he grabs a chair. "You understand Nero is still up there."

"Along with your sister." Trish covers Sparda with one of the blankets that was used last night. "And I know you are still not comfortable with her-"

"I am." The brunette sighs, eyes narrowed as he looks at the trailer floor. "It's... By now she's caught up to Nero. And I know Nero will do everything in his power to keep her safe. Dante- well, he could be recovered for all we know. You saw- well." He tiredly indicated to the roof. "There's a high chance he defeated that dragon right about now."

"What's your 'but'?" Nico pops her head in, earning the other's glare. "Sorry! Knowin' you, stuffy bitch, you always have this one thing you're so bothered about. So spill it!"

"Do you have to- never mind." Credo shakes his head. He's going to have a talk with Nico about tacking certain names to certain people. "...yes, I do have a concern. It has to do with Nero's father- and what Miss Trish mentioned earlier. That it's all because of him we're in this mess?"

"It is." Trish walks down from the bed. "It... wouldn't make some sense. Remember what I told you in before we went in?" She glances to Nico, who nods. "I also think he set up that room with the people still sleeping. He **knew** Dante wouldn't like the thought of dealing with the **other** collateral: people. I don't think you knew this- Vergil rarely utilizes his ice arcane. Not unless it requires actual fighting. But that room **reeks** of it."

"Ah." Nico blinks, barely understanding all of what she said. "So-"

"In short, Vergil kept them safe." Credo stares at Trish. "...I thought he wasn't the type to be considerate."

"No, he isn't." Trish sighs. "If I have to guess on something, he's doing this to prove to Dante he isn't... all that heartless. Though I'm surprised he would go through all of this trouble..." She purses her lips. "Why the dragon? Why... the tower? Why our home? Why would the contract he specified here?"

“Maybe you can ask Dante that.” Lady joins in, hanging up her phone. "Dante still has his phone off. Or maybe Nero. From the looks of things, he's suspected a few things or two."

"A lot more, if you ask me. We need some answers." Credo mutters, glancing at the sleeping Sparda before glancing at the bed, spying Eva sleeping as well. "...what do we do now?"

"We wait." Lady sits at the nearest thing- the trailer steps. "For a bit. I would rather not like to deal with the tower- not when we have two people to watch for. Especially if they're easy targets to the monsters out there."

"But what about-" Nico was about to indicate to the tower when Credo lifts his hand, the barrier rune still glowing. "Ah. Right. ...er, forgot you ate up all of your arcane just for that spell. If you crash on the ground sleepin' though-"

"I would, but the barrier won't go away." Credo responds. "It will only go down when I allow it to."

"So, lemme get this straight-" Nico opens the driver's door, removes the gloves and throws them on the empty passenger's seat. She leaps into the trailer, shutting the car door before joining the others. "Until we hear no sounds of monsters and all, we're just wait and... do nothing."

The three simply nod, earning the mechanic's groan. 

"Oh for- I'm gonna be so boooooored..."

"You can deal." Credo smirks as Nico flips him off. "If I recall, you have other projects to resume on?"

"Shut it, stuffy bitch! Nobody gets a jump-start on their projects, like you!"

"Says the procrastinator."

"Yeah, it'll take a while until we can all get back in..." Lady murmurs, looking back at the tower. She faintly feels Dante's arcane flit in the air and she feels a smile twitch. "...though Dante better be awake when we get back up there. Him, Nero, Kyrie... and his brother. There's a lot of explaining to do."

She can feel the silent mutual agreement among the other three inhabitants. What they do not know is the slow, faint stir of the other two, who slowly return to the world of the living from their slumber...

* * *

As loud as it was, Nero kicks the door with whatever burst of lightening arcane he has. He winces, feeling V flinch. "Sorry. But-" He lamely tries to indicates to the door and the rubble. "-no choice."

"It's fine." V grumbles as the three of them step out to the very top floor. The smell of scorched burnt flora greets them. Rubble scattered everywhere, blood and ichor splatter some of the floor. The tang of copper and steel greet them- and for a minute, Nero feared for the worst. He feels V let go from his and Kyrie's holds, allowing them to move closer while he stays behind, cane out as he attempts to support himself.

But then he sees Dante wearily wave his hand at them, sitting at a piece of rubble far from the very injured, yet breathing, snarling dragon. There are some red ethereal swords pinned at its wings, glowing at any movement Nightmare makes. It snarls, glaring at the mercenary.

"Oh thank the Gods." Kyrie breathes in relief as she and Nero run up to him. "Mister Dante!"

"You guys-!" Dante gasps before a large smile appears, beaming radiantly as Kyrie tackles him to a hug. Nero stops at the last moment- before he sighs, a lax smile appearing as he too joins in. "Shit, I thought I told you to find the others and get out before anything else- why are you guys here?"

"They're out. Safe." Nero grumbles, scrunching his nose a bit at the grime that coats Dante's shirt. "I can't sense their arcane in the building. Good God, Dante, you're right. You do need a shower."

Dante rolls his eyes, earning Kyrie's giggle. "So do you, kid. But I'm glad." Relief crosses his face. "You two- came back? Why?"

"For you, stupid." Nero doesn't want to cross anymore emotional boundaries. He's already cried once.  
He's not to break down in so much relief in front of Kyrie or his uncle. "Kyrie and I came back just to see you alive."

"I... well. I'm surprised." Dante's smile returns-

-to hear a snort of indignant ire from Nightmare. Dante glares at the beast, his runes glowing as the swords pin the dragon down.

"Stop. I pinned you here for a reason." Dante scowls before he stands- using Rebellion as his support and he glances at Nightmare. "One move and those swords will hit. And they hurt pretty bad- it might set some of your pretty little scales on fire. So stay put."

Nightmare snarls, narrowing its blue eyes at Dante. **"You insolent-! You will regret this. You will rue the day-"**

"Oh shut up." Dante groans, hand to his face in embarrassment and ire. "I'm in no mood to hear a lame monologue. Not after I had to deal with-" The mercenary lamely gestures to the now burning Qliploth. Nero gapes at the sight- not too long ago, it felt alive. Now, he feels it slowly dying, attempting to grasp at something living to only scorch from the inside. “-that. God. I feel drained. What in the actual fuck- Nobody told me that stupid tree was **alive!** "

"Oh really." Nero and Kyrie knew a while back. V, on the other hand, falls silent as he carefully approaches them, attempting to hide himself from Dante noticing him.

"The roots started to lash and attempt to bite my arms-" Yeah, he spies the gnarly bite or two that's bleeding from his arms. Dante dryly laughs. "And then just when those stupid shitty things tried to suck me and my arcane dry, I set the roots on fire. And it worked too- thank God for my power to control the fire. Remind me never to see anything with live plants for about a year."

Nero tries not to laugh at that image. Oh. Well then. Looks like Dante found out the hard way.

"...if it makes you feel any better," Kyrie murmurs, "The tree is dying as we speak."

"Thanks, that's... making me feel better- shit, I feel woozy-” He barely takes two steps forward when Nero catches him. And then he blinks, feeling the cooling light reach his- and he glances to Kyrie, whose arms glow as she concentrates on healing him. “...thanks. My healing isn’t getting any faster, but this works.”

"Says the one who set up a healing barrier and not tell us you can actually do that." Nero smirks.

"Oh shut up, brat." Dante huffs a laugh, hearing Kyrie barely giggle. "Thanks. I- really owe you kids. Seriously- without you and Nero, I might not have known about all of this ugly mess that came up."

“Did you defeat-” Nero glances over to see the dragon barely snarling, still breathing, but there are hints of shadowy wisps coming from his wounds. The sword hits Dante inflicted on him and the burn spots slowly heal. Yet Nightmare is pinned down- with those swords, wait, can Nero do that? He'll have to ask Dante when it isn't busy. "I didn’t think I’d see it **without** the armor.”

“It’s tough as nails. But when it came off-” Yeah, that was... quite a bitch. Despite the dragon's look and Dante tries not to be distracted at how glorious the dragon looks, he had to fight it. Dante had a fun, albeit exhausting- god how long did that sleep last for again? The dragon's eyes are still on Dante, he can feel it. So he opts to continue, wanting to divert it away in favor of feeling Kyrie's light healing his wounds.

“The real challenge was to find out how to subdue that while trying to start burning that stupid goddamn tree.” He witheringly looks at the tree that is now on fire, slowly turning into charcoal and ash. Its’ still standing at the trunk, but fuck it. The main part- the leaves and branches- they’re burning. It’ll reach to the roots soon. He’s made sure his fire scorches the inside before burning out. His flames will only obey his will to burn whatever the ever loving crap the Qliploth is supposed to be. “It’s gone now. I can't sense it anymore... whatever was going to grow from it.”

“That’s a relief.”

Dante blinks, turning to see V make his way towards- he stills, seeing the man’s form shift, chip away as the form slowly disintegrates like cracked, chipped paint. Though the man shoots him a sharp, cruel smirk despite his state. “I am going to have a few words with you, Dante.”

Dante feels his heart drop at this horrible sight. He knows he's trapped V in an effort to protect him. But from his energy of anger, silent, ticked rage at being left behind for something- 

-yeah, he knows he's going to get whatever V is about to tell him: how not to let your client trapped on a barrier, how to honor their words, etc, etc, etc. But that's not what Dante's concerned about.

“V- You shouldn’t be out here!” Dante attempts to run to him, but he stumbles from the lack of energy. Thank God Nero and Kyrie grab him before he fell head-first to the ground. “V- your state- you can't walk like this-”

“I know.” And he feels the suddenly cold touch to his warm arm- V is literally grabbing to him for support. "I have to thank you for the barrier- it helped me make my way up here."

"You're..." Dante trails off, feeling V's hold tighten. "...V. You're still falling apart." _Why didn't you stay put like I asked you to? I was going to come back for you anyway..._

"I know... you were going to return for me." Can V really read what's in his mind?

"Then why couldn't you wait?" Dante asks. "I thought when I came back, you were going to recover-"

"It doesn't matter." V's eyes steel at the other's in a piercing glare, not wanting to answer the obvious question. "I would have found a way to be at your side, no matter what happens to me."

"V..." Fuck. Is his voice cracking? Said mercenary is genuinely distressed and his brother is just going to still be pissed off about **this?**  "...but I care." He doesn't see V's eyes widen. "I care what happens to you. Why are you doing this?"

V doesn't say anything, but his eyes finally melting of their slighted anger for what Dante did earlier. Then the black-clad man quietly chuckles, "You're still alive. You defeated the monster who guards the tower... and destroyed the tower's life source." His chuckle comes out strained, tight. "I suppose my job is complete."

"What the hell, V." 

It's all Dante can say. What he wants to say is: _It's not the same job anymore. It's literally about saving everything and everyone. The job- the original job- got muddled and changed into something much different. It's about finding my past, saving people, and rediscovering who I was._

Instead, he bottles it in, changing it to something so Nero and Kyrie can understand. "I don't even think that job existed in the first place. It was an excuse- you just wanted to make me come back to Red Grave City."

V blinks before he laughs- this time cold, bitter. Dante's suspicions were right and it made him a bit sick to the stomach at seeing how miserable his brother looks. "You speak of the truth. Here we, back at your home."

"Yeah." Trish's question when they first arrived come back haunt him. The sight of the now ruined city makes him pale. "...It doens't feel like it. It's not home for me anymore." Then he croaks, "I was going to come back to get you. I didn't want you to face this- thing- like... this."

V stills, shocked at this sight. Dante is about to be a wreck- in thanks to him.

"Just... V, why did you leave before I came back?"

 _I want to make it right. If it stops you from tearing up-_ V takes a sharp breath. "...I wanted to see you defeat it."

"But not like this!"

(Nero and Kyrie decide it was in their best interest not to intervene.)

"Then..." Then V quietly asks, “Dante. Do you trust me?”

He frowns. _What’s... he up to?_ “Why?”

“Mere curiosity.”

 _That literally killed the goddamn cat. Sure._ Dante’s eyes narrow. If it was him yesterday, he would have said yes and allowed whatever V wanted to happen. _...why would he ask this now?_ When he defeated the dragon Nightmare, Dante lets it lie in its state, not killing it. He sees the other crumble, fall apart and he doesn't like that sight. Dante swallows the lump in his throat. “V. What are you up to? You’re not in any state to-”

“If you knew what you told me, how you know, and how you feel,” And V starts to walk past him, cane already at hand, its rhythmic tapping in tandem with his walk. He doesn’t care for his crumbled state- he needs to resolve this. He can feel the arcane thrumming- one literally threatening to fade, the other weaker with the amount of energy it attempted to exude in an effort to battle Dante with its primal might. “Then you shouldn’t have any right to stop what I’m about to do.”

The mercenary blinks, staring at confused stare with the two others, who glance at each other and then back at them-

“For the contract. To remedy what has been done."

There’s a quiet pause- V walks back to Dante. A serious look crosses his face.

“-and for you, brother.” V impulsively grabs Dante’s shirt and brushes his lips against the mercenary’s.

(That was about the same time Nero silently groans, literally covering Kyrie’s eyes because- shit timing. _Absolute shit timing, what the hell!?_ The two turn around for good measure.)

Dante is about to say something (because he recognizes this kiss too well and he can’t help but feel his heartbeat rushing, his face burning a bit because he **liked** that from **both** the dream and real life), but he hears V softly murmur, “Do you plan to save this cursed dragon? From the very fairy tale you desperately wanted the ‘happily ever after’ ending for?”

Dante blinks, taking the words in-

"For both Hero and the Prince?"

A shocked expression appears on his face, closing his eyes and V knows Dante realizes what he’s talking about. _Of course you know what I'm talking about, you fool. We're playing a grander version of the story you loved so much as a child._

“...are you- wait, are you serious?” There’s a shaky laugh from Dante’s mouth, disbelief now in him. “V- Mom's fairy tale- that was so long ago. How... do you still **know** that?”

 _Because you loved the story. I read it- for you. Over and over again... now I see why you love the story so much._ V's lips tilt to a gentle smile before murmuring, “You will see, Dante.”

He lets go of Dante's shirt, silently vowing to make better time later; they will have the time to themselves after all of this. Then he walks, ignoring Dante's confused questioning and not seeing Nero and Kyrie turn in time to see V approach the fallen dragon.

V narrows his eyes, finally approaching the large, silver-scaled beast. Its blue eyes look at him, silent in its plea to finish this. Then V quietly states, “...you’ve been defeated. Something I was anticipating, but to see you like this, having it affect me...” A small, relieved chuckle escapes him. “...I’m glad. We **both** got what we wanted, didn’t we?”

“What we- what?” Nero crinkles his brows in confusion, staring at Kyrie- how long were they standing there? Why aren’t they shocked from that... uh- kiss? “What does he mean by that?”

But Dante falls silent.

V kneels down, noticing how suddenly heavy his body feels. It’s crumbling. Cracks appear, dust move with every shift, slowly revealing shimmers of his real form, but he’s relieved. So... so relieved- that he’s found Dante. Got through with the details of the contract. Broad, thin as cardboard, like Griffon said. “The contract... As much as we could stretch it- it was simple.” He takes a deep breath, slowly feeling his arcane thrum as his tattoos glow a shining blue. V knows what they are. And why they glow. “You found a challenge worthy of your power, your might, who can stand up to your strength and brutality...” And V murmurs. “...and I found my beloved brother, years later, on the day he was thought to **be missing**.”

“Contract-!?” The texts Credo showed to them all (sans Dante) comes back- and Kyrie silently gasps, sharing a horrified stare with Nero. The other pales.

The mercenary’s eyes widen. He was right- but there was only one way he could have known. Where he thought V didn’t listen- but he did.

“The dreams.” Dante whispers. Nero and Kyrie look at him baffled, but Dante continues, "He actually- those were in my **dreams**! How did he-"

"Dreams?" Nero asks. "Dante, what dreams??"

"The- on the way here," Dante glances at them. "I had weird dreams of someone talking to me, he was just like-"

And he stills. His eyes widen, Nero getting more confused by the minute.

V and the shadowed man- are they-

They don’t notice the contract circle appearing under V and the beast. The marks of the contract slowly unwinds, unfurling at their respective points. 

“But now- you are here- defeated... weak, without the other. And I- stand here... being the same state.” V closes his eyes, finally feeling their arcane join together once again- to finally end the contract. The rules complete, the deed is done. It has been fulfilled.

He takes a sharp breath, silently apologizing to Dante, Nero, and Kyrie for having to witness this. He understands Dante knows. He’s heard the man talk in his dream about what he has done, the memories Dante finally recollected, his thoughts, his memories of people he should have grown up with.

V's lips twitch to a satisfied smile. _The contract is a success._

He ignores Dante’s flare of fire arcane as he tries to stop it. Nero’s spiking lightening in anger- and fearful, yet brave light he knows Kyrie has emerges, tentative, wondering if there will be another fight. But there isn't going to be one with them; only with Dante. He's waited for so long...

V instead forges on, knowing nobody has ever stopped a successful contract and its fruition. _I know in the past- you’ve dealt with contracts that have failed. The one you know of- a demon bound one... you think mine is the same._

_Brother... this contract is different. I’ve **finally** fulfilled it all. _

_I_ _ve done it- all for **you**._

 

_“You literally sought me out- you asked around." He heard Dante's voice echo in the white space, not facing him and being the defiant man he is. He's brave- not facing him despite him wanting to. "But you refused to literally knock on my door- and find me. I don’t know why, but that I’m going to find out.”_

 

_You’ll see, Dante. Why I refused to approach you, even after I asked about you._

“' _Love and harmony combined... and around out souls entwine.’_ *” He murmurs, feeling Nightmare thrum in relief before it, Shadow, and Griffon shift back to the forms they held before.

To Dante, Nero, and Kyrie, the circle blocks out any attempt of them rushing in- and Dante freezes, seeing who appeared now before him.

He sees Griffon, Shadow, and a large humanoid-being take the place of where the dragon should be standing. Said large beast finally closes it eyes, taking the shadowed familiars with him before transforming into a incorporeal yet visible form-

-of a person clouded by shadows, whisps of blue glossed by harsh black smoke. The one man Dante recognizes all too well. Him, Nero, and Kyrie.

The times Dante sleeps, V slept with him. When he thought it was just him in his dreams, there stood the shadowed man he's realized was his brother.

“I knew it-” Dante gasps, barely shouting over the winds that gust over them. "The dreams were way too coincidental-"

"What do you mean?" Kyrie asks. "Can you-"

"When I was sleeping, was V sleeping at the same time!?" 

Kyrie gasps, immediately catching his words, but Nero's eyes narrow. "Wait, not when you were unconscious! He was holding on your hand or was close to you in some way-"

 _When he was close to me while-_ And Dante's blood stills.  _Was that how Vergil talked to me in my dreams!?_  
  
“' _While thy branches mix with mine-’_ ” V stands, his shattering form holding his hand to join with the shadowed man. “' _And our roots... together join.’_ *”

And a large white flash appears, nearly blinding the three others- Nero shields Kyrie while Dante covers his eyes, trying in an attempt to reach out for the two and stop _ **in GOD’S NAME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING VERGIL-**_

-before they hear a loud thunderous **crack.**

Dante barely gets his vision back, attempting to blink out the stupid blacked blindspot when he sees the still burning Qliploth tree about to fall on them.

 _SHIT SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT-_ “Nero! Get Kyrie away-!” He can’t hear himself shout, but instantly takes out Rebellion again just to slice away at the tree because this is absolutely the worst possible timing-

-to only feel a sudden burst of cold, chilling ice, suddenly emerging and covering over the falling tree before its burning branches even ghosts a hair on Dante’s head. More spikes of ice emerge, supporting the now freezing, dead tree before it moves further. It stands still before the ashen tree crack like a mirror's cracks... and shatters.

The now destroyed Qliploth tree crumbles away, burnt from top to root, ash and ice disintegrating as speckle of life and arcane float around them, allowing the city to slowly reform, recover, regain. The roots that attempted to cling on to the building disintegrate, vanish into the dust.

Dante’s eyes widen, mouth slightly agape at this sight. Nero and Kyrie are the same- glancing from behind Dante as they see parts of the Albus Tower repair itself. They try to block out the screeches of monsters and demons that attempt to destroy or run, but to only die and wither away.

Whatever the tree is- it's giving back to the place it's destroyed.

 _One... little thing is doing all of this?_ Dante is stunned.

“...is the city **repairing** itself?” Kyrie whispers in shock, her eyes noticing the glasstop of the ruined tower repairing itself.

Nero shakes his head, holding his hand onto Kyrie’s tight. He too is witnessing the city’s rebirth. “I don’t know, is this arcane based?” Then he glances at the mercenary, looking very lost. “Uncle Dante...? Do you know anything about this...?”

Dante nervously chuckles, looking at the teens. “How should I know? I’m not an Arcane Master. And not a fairy godmother.”

Nero scoffs, but a small smile tilts at his face as the three of them take at the view. His eyes sparkle with delight, finally seeing the city gleam with its rebuilt tower of steel and glass once again-

-like he did when they first moved to Red Grave City.

"...this... is beautiful." Dante murmurs, seeing the sight change before his eyes.

They didn't notice someone rise behind him, eyeing Dante the entire time.

* * *

“Hey- Hey, guys! Look- the city!”

Nico’s gasps has everyone coming out of the trailer- and it’s Trish who bolts out last to see the parts of Red Grave City being rebuilt. And the plcae they were just at- the supposed ruined parking deck near Albus Tower- gets rebuilt. So are the structures around it.

The blonde woman gasps, mixes of relief, shock, and so much happiness well in her arcane. Credo gives off a disbelieved, yet happy chuckle as Nico looks in awe. Lady, on the other hand, heaves a sigh of relief- not just because the group decided it was a good idea to park in front of Albus Tower- but also the arcane is repairing the city, back to its former glory.

 _Sort of a deus-ex machina, but you know what? I’ll take it over having to pay a billion dollars in collateral._ Lady closes her eyes, feeling the air shift to a cleaner, debris-free one as the city slowly restructures itself.

"Red Grave City thrives on the arcane." Credo quietly murmurs, feeling the ground underneath shift to repair the cracks. "Although why does it repair itself now and not when we approached it is beyond my concern."

"Hey," Nico shrugs, "I'm happy about it. At least it's repairing itself."

Lady glances to Trish, whose eyes look- a bit wet. She leans in, asking, "Trish? ...you okay?"

"Oh! Yeah." The blonde shakily chuckles, rubbing her eyes. '"I'm- I'm crying, aren't I."

Lady sighs, patting her back. "Just as bad as Dante was when we see a touching moment."

Trish smirks. "Is that so? My cousin? A weeper? That's a sight."

The gunswoman lightly chuckles-

“Oh-! The city...!”

And they turn suddenly, finally seeing the two others emerge from the trailer: one stunned Sprada, who is silent as he looks around the place repairing itself- and Eva, whose arcane spins with delight and relief. Their exhaustion slowly dims from their faces, clothing barely damp from the ice and the melting. Even then, it doesn't stop the two from emerging from the trailer, stirring awake.

“Uncle Sparda- Aunt Eva, the city- you're all alive!” Trish is about to continue when she feels the two embrace her. “What a sight, huh?”

“What a sight indeed...” Sparda’s breathless. He’s still in awe over the city. “...this city's foundation was built on the arcane."

Lady's eyes widen- finally feeling their arcanes for the first time. Sparda's arcane feels similar to that of V's shadow- but the older man feels fuller: two cold, dark elements in sync, slowly thrumming with him. Eva's arcane, on the other hand, slowly sparks with its igniting fire, bright light...

...the one she realizes resembles Dante's.

"I didn't know that." Eva muses, glancing at Sparda. "You didn't mention this to me in all of these years?"  
Sparda grunts, but his ears are a light tinge of red. "...it wasn't necessary at the time of the move. But I thought... for their sake."

Eva giggles, earning Trish's humming smirk. "Huh, I wonder."

As Lady decides to glance at the repairing city, Credo steps to join Trish. "Mister Sparda. Miss Eva."

"Credo!" Eva gasps, hugging him which makes him stumble a bit. "You- You're alive!" She glances at him, confusion on her face as she notices the slight tears in his clothing, the barely healed scars and bruises from the attacks. "What happened to you?" She glances over to Trish, who sighs, crossing her arms. "Trish? What... happened while we were-"

"Sleeping?" Trish finishes before she sighs. "A lot of things. For a start-"

“Wait.” Nico's voice earns their attention. “Nero and Kyrie. Aren’t they back at the top of the tower?”

This makes the two older adults still, but Trish sighs, Credo witheringly glaring at the mechanic.

"What!?" Nico squawks, "I thought they might have some idea as to what just happened- Sorry if I- uh, sorta crashed on this sort of reunion-"

“Oh- yeah, they are.” Lady groans. She decides now’s a good time to go in the tower and use the elevator- that should be functional right about now (meaning no more monsters, right?)- to get up at the top floor. “With V and Dumbass Dante-! Thank you for reminding me, I have a partner to kick his sorry ass for-”

“Wait!”

She turns around, hearing Sparda and Eva’s shocked voices reach her. “Yes?”

“Did-” And Eva’s voice sounds harried, approaching Lady. “Miss, did you just say- Dante?”

“Y-Yeah...?” The gunswoman looks very confused, barely hearing Trish and Credo talk to Sparda while Nico dashes back in the trailer- wait, what for!? “My friend, partner in crime, Dante? As in Nero’s stupid uncle Dante? Yeah, why?”

Eva falls silent, stunned and Sparda joins her. "Eva?"

“...he’s alive.” Eva whispers, glancing to Sparda. “Our missing son-”

"What?" Sparda's normally serious expression changes to a shocked one. "Dante- is he alive??"

"Can someone-" Lady stares at them, baffled, finally turning to Trish. And a silent bulb flashes in her mind- Nero, Trish. Trish smirks. The way Credo is trying not to cough out a laugh. And the 'no shit Sherlock' stare Nico gives her.

Oh for the love of all of the  **deities.**

Said gunswoman narrows her eyes, her sudden urge to get more answers come with the questions she has. "...Trish-"

"Yeah, Auntie, Uncle, Dante's alive. So's Vergil and his son." Trish's smile is apologetic, but she approaches and gently squeezes Lady's arm in an effort to stop her from gaping. "He's up there. I talked with him- he's... different. Vergil's with them." Then she glances to Lady. "...sorry, for not telling you about them."

"It's... good God, I'm fine." Yeah these idiots **owe** her. Lady isn't sure how the hell to approach this, so she sighs, glancing at them. "But. ...well. Okay, look, I'll get them back down here so that Dante can't just pretend everything is fine and dandy like his usual self would-"

"Wait."

Lady glances at Sparda, who gently approaches her.

"I- may I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure." The gunswoman slowly nods. "What is it... er. How can I-"

“Call me Sparda. And you are-"

"Lady." She's in no mood to explain her name or how it came to be. "Dante's friend in arms. We're mercenaries." There must have been some sort of reaction to this- especially since she can feel it more so from Eva as her face changes to that of amused relief. Sparda, though looks resigned, yet proud for some reason. Lady blinks, wondering if this is a good thing before she decides to shove it in the back of her mind. So Lady continues, "What's the favor?"

"Are you heading up there?"

Lady nods.

"Then... Take us up there- me and my wife.” Sparda’s quiet, but he’s commanding. She feels it in his arcane. “Please.”

Lady warily sighs. And she knows it isn’t going to be just her, and the older duo. _You better not run off this time, dumbass. Not when you finally got your family back._

“All right. Just... follow me. I’m on my way to see him anyway.” She huffs. And she's certain at this point the other three are going to follow her. "I think he owes me an apology."

* * *

This is a really beautiful sight. Dante at least, has to admit that.

It's better than the first night they moved here.

"What a sight." He murmurs, taking a step closer, just to bask it in. "...pretty nice for a postcard pic, don't you think?"

"What- this!? No!" Nero stares back at Dante, but Kyrie laughs. And pretty soon, said kid chuckles and Dante's lips quirk to a smile.

Oh, if only any of the Arcane Council were here now. They would have a complete field day with this and how much the now dead Qliploth tree gives back in return for whatever the hell it was about to be-

“A part of you should have been more aware where that tree was going to land, Dante. I thought you were well-aware of your surroundings.”

Dante suddenly looks to the person in front of them- him, Nero, and Kyrie. And a small, disbelieving chuckle escapes him when he sees the man before him- it isn’t V.

A dark blue coat is the first thing he sees. Black vest, black shirt, black gloves, black pants, black boots.  
And he sees the man smirk when he finally notices Dante staring at him- a mirror version of himself except with less gaunt features, without the stubble, the slightly darkened black circles, and he has slicked back white hair. His blue eyes are darker than Dante’s- and his voice is like the one he’s heard in the dream with the shadowed man...

...except it is his real voice.

“What the crap.” Dante finally finds his voice. Disbelief, shock, and sudden rush of relief. He tries not to laugh. “What... in the actual crap. You were with me this entire time.”

The man in blue’s eyes narrow. “Of course I was. Would you really think I would be this foolish to leave right when I found you, all these years later?”

_In person and in my dreams? You had to be extra, didn't you?_

The man takes a step close. “We need to have a little talk- about your **interesting** way of dealing with your pain. Along with setting your priorities straight.” Calm, yet deadpan, flat... dry. Coarse. But filled with more emotion. His eyes glance to Dante’s left hand- the one he’s replaced the bandages before they left. “Or would you rather like to rest, seeing as how tired you are from your bout with Nightmare? Maybe escort Nero and his beloved away so they don’t get injured by any more obstacles **we** are about to create.”

Nero and Kyrie are silent- and Dante understands why. Kyrie is shocked, and Nero’s angry. But he knows- he knows what Dante told him he’ll do. And he glances over to Nero- and sees the teen shake his head.

“I’m staying here.” Nero firmly states. He's restraining whatever ticked off urge to punch his father to himself- at least Dante can grant him that. “I want to see this through.”

“As do I.” Kyrie isn’t going anywhere either- geez, Dante wonders who she got this stubborn part from. Him? Trish?? She’s going to be a good addition to Nero, that’s for certain. “I- you saved my life, Mister Dante. And for once-”

“This is your way of thanks? Good God, it’s either Trish or the kid that’s rubbed off on you.” Dante grins- and he spies the light blush that creeps to Nero. Yeah, definitely the brat. He'll poke fun at Nero later. “But are you absolutely sure-”

“We’re positive.” Kyrie smiles back, gently tapping Nero’s annoyed glare. “If it helps, we can defend if needed."

“Good.” And Dante laughs, grinning before facing the man with unbridled amusement. “See? Your son’s stubborn, I’m not sure if he got it from you or who else. Sorry about it, but we got an audience. Front row seats, too. Gotta entertain the kids.”

“Not when you say it like that!” Nero groans and Kyrie starts to laugh. “Oh my God, Dante, I’m going to **punch** you.”

Dante chuckles, only shrugging as his response.

“Impulsive and foolish like before. Yet... you changed.” But that doesn’t stop the other from being **delighted** at seeing Dante again. He feels it in the ice and shadow arcane. “...this will be amusing, seeing as how you intend to fight, without your usual desire to rest.”

“Well, you know what, I've had **plenty** of experience with that.” Dante smirks back. “This job’s been one of the real deal ones- as in they were pretty hard. Challenging? Probably. Tedious? Don’t ask. They are. But you know, I have to really ask- was that all what you wanted for your contract?” Said mercenary asks, “Was it just for me to fight you? Was that really just it!? Man! I hate to break it to you, but God. That’s a hilarious letdown, Vergil!”

Because if it was, that was very disappointing. There wasn’t anything else to it? It was a shock, yes, but that’s it!? Just a fight and a test to prove his strength?? (There wasn’t something like ‘a kiss from your true love to break the curse’ or something like that? The love contracts seem to have a bit more of an entertainment value. At least V- no, wait, that was his brother in disguise. What the hell, man? Why is he still thinking about that kiss V gave him before he merged back? Was this Vergil wanting to tell him something?? Probably. He'll have a talk with him later about... that.)

The man literally looks surprised at this- yet Dante feels how humored his duel arcane is: cool amusement, yet silently taunting him to go on, how much more can Dante embarrass himself?

“But anyway,” Enough chit-chat. “Let’s get one thing clear: I’m only doing this- because I just want to know if you’re going to honor your end- and make it all back to normal. Including that stupid frozen tree that nearly landed on top of us- no, wait, that’s ash now, isn’t it.”

"It's **dead** , Dante." Nero groans, wearily staring at his Uncle. "The tree is literally gone. How fast do you forget?"

"Hey! Shut up!" Shit- what the hell, is he **this** excited for just one single fight? He’s never felt like this before! This is messing his perception up.

“Hmn. Demanding, aren’t you, brother?” And he hears it: the silent ring of a sword being taken out of its sheath- a katana, elegant yet deadly; the sword sings with its entrance, causing Dante to slightly shiver. Like Dante, he's summoned his weapon with his own arcane. It suits him: cold, frightening, shadowed with its own power. Elegant, sleek, and deadly. “It’s already become normal, hasn’t it?”

_Well, that’s true-_

“Then.” And Vergil points his blade to the mercenary's direction. “What are you waiting for, Dante?” A rather daring, feral smirk appears, eyes narrowed with renewed vigor. “I did promise you that **fight**.”

The one Vergil promised Dante as kids. The one he swore he'll fulfill in the last dream Dante had before he awoke, his memories returned.

(He also pretends that Nero isn’t grumbling something about them being stupid idiots and telling Kyrie to step back- good. This is going to be a rather... ugly, if not, demanding fight.)

“What can I say, Verge, you love the katana. Where as mine-” Dante chuckles- before a sharper smirk appears. He allows Rebellion to appear once more, with its renewed burst of fire and light. His eyes too blazes with sparking interest, a roar of amusement and excitement ringing in his blood. “-well, it's definitely **not** one.”

"I know." A certain crappy plastic sword with a red handle comes to mind. Dante really has to wonder if Vergil still has that thing, all these years later.

Dante readies himself with Rebellion. “Then... Let’s dance, Vergil.”

"My pleasure, but **I** take the lead." Vergil swings his blade before positioning himself, poised to clash blades. "Let's go."

The mercenary allows himself to breathe in- _This... is going to be **fun.**_

-before they lunge at each other, arcane blazing for a long-overdue fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark ___  
>  _Can't be sure when they've hit their mark ___  
>  _And besides in the mean-meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart ___  
>  _I'm in the de-details with the devil _  
>  _So now the world can never get me on my level _  
>  _I just got to get you out of the cage _  
>  _I'm a young lovers rage _  
>  _Gonna need a spark to ignite _  
> \- My Songs Know What You In the Dark, Fall Out Boy__________


	18. Say my name And every color illuminates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! And...uh, here's a very long chapter warning.  
> (I also can't write fight scenes so here's this one in its worst form yet. LOL)

_"Hey, Lila?" Seventeen year old Dante looks at his sister who doesn't look up from her homework. "Do you think they'll hate me?"_

_"What...? This again?" Fifteen year old Lila stares back at her older 'brother', baffled. "Didn't we talk about Sabrina earlier? I thought you were over that."_

_"No no no!" Dante frowns, setting his Gameboy down. "I'm over that. Sabrina can smooth things out with Kevin for the rest of their lives. She just... isn't right for me, for some reason."_

_"Uh huh. Suuuure." Lila's eyes narrow. "Sounds perfect. For someone who moved on from his crush."_

_Something in Dante warns him someone would not like that. But he's not sure who. Lila was pretty sure they would be good, but no, that wasn't the case. ~~Sabrina did gently turn him down, admitting he was a sweet and gentle guy who really should tell people he isn't who they believe him to be.~~_

_"I'm- no, it wasn't a crush." Dante groans. "Not that! No, remember how Desmond told me about the day he found me? He was explaining about the people and I still couldn't remember a thing?"_

_That caught her attention._

_"That- well, I was thinking." Dante pauses, "...maybe I can search for them. My real family- maybe I can find out where I really came from."_

_"Like you're finally going to look for them?" Lila asks. "What brought this up?"_

_"A family tree project." He knew a friend of his classmate did it- and he's frightened about it. "I know we're going to have to talk about where we came from, what country we're from and... I don't know **anything**."_

_"Aside from what Dad's told you?" Lila frowns. "Didn't he have some sort of DNA test done on you a while back?"_

_"Yeah, only on the population of this town." Dante huffs, leaning back on the couch. "I highly doubt he'll get anyone else outside of the city to agree. Also, the chances of finding people who look like me are stupid slim. You know that, right?"_

_"So? Don't let that stop you."_

_Dante blinks, swearing he's heard her right. "What do you mean?"_

_"I meeeean," Lila stares at him. "You shouldn't let a limited DNA test thing stop you from searching for them. Sure, Dad's going to be annoyed about it. And you can start searching on your own; I mean, all you have to do is to **ask** for help."_

_He stares at her, shocked. Then he sighs, flopping back on the couch with another thought. "All right. So let's say I found my real family. What if..." He trails off before he grimaces. "What if..."_

_"Spill it already, Dante." Lila sighs, looking concerned. "What's the other worry you have?"_

_"What if they hate me?" Dante quietly asks. "For going to another family. For... I mean, I don't know anything about them." That's true. No matter how much he tried to recall them, he can see nothing. There's no faces to attach them to; it's just him and pair of dogtags that has his name, an embossed emblem, and a tiny little ruby attached to one of them. "They might not like me for forgetting them..."_

_Lila lays her pencil down, staring at him. Then she pulls his ear, earning him yelping in pain._

_"What the hell!?" He squawks, holding onto the burning red ear. "Lila-"_

_"You're stupid, do you know that?" The girl cuts whatever protests he has. "Yeah, you forgot your memories at the accident. But here's what I want to ask you: do you know how you got here?"_

_Dante slowly shakes his head._

_"Do they know what happened to you that lead you here?"_

_"I... I'm not sure."_

_"Then why are you so worried about something you honestly do not know about?"_

_"Because I'm scared they'll hate me for not being there for them!" Dante blurts out. "I'm- you know I'm adopted. I'm scared they'll hate me for loving all of you- like I'm a part of your family and not theirs."_

_Lila blinks before she sighs. "...you don't know that."_

_"But-"_

_"I'm sure they won't hate you for leaving them for whatever reasons beyond their control. You don't know how you came here, I don't, Dad doesn't, Mom doesn't. I'm sure there's a good reason you were there in that horrible wreck." Lila rolls her eyes. "And I'm more than positive they'll be happy to see you **alive**. I mean, you didn't just come out from the skies, out of nowhere, right?"_

_Dante barely tries not to laugh, slow relief rushing over her. "I still can't believe you fell for that crane excuse Melissa and Desmond told you until sixth grade."_

_"Oh haha to you, dumbass!"_

_The two laugh before their laughter dies, Dante looking worried again. "Lila."_

_"Hm?"_

_"...are you sure?" Dante quietly asks. "That they won't hate me? For just- I don't know, being here?"_  
_Lila grins. "I'm positive. I bet they still wonder where you are. If you're safe and sound."_

_(Dante will later realize she's right.)_

_"And if they do?" He gulps. A slow creeping fear rises in him. "What if... what if you're right and I had a sibling? Do you think he or she will hate me for just- leaving them too?" He falls silent._

_"...what if that person actually liked that I was gone from their lives?"_

_The voice in the back of his mind tells him he doesn't, but- no, Dante doesn't think like that. Who would ever miss someone like him?_

_"Then he or she is an absolute idiot for not having such an awesome brother like you." Lila pokes at his arm and he chuckles, feeling the fear evaporate away. "And they'll regret not getting to know you at all. Don't let those people bother you, okay? They don't think like you and they are definitely not the same as you. You're Dante, you're a kickass brother, and if they still ask, I'll tell them of the awesome shit you did. Mom and Dad like you. And even if you have white hair, I still think you're the coolest brother I can ask for. Besides, if they don't like you, we're here for you."_

_Dante blinks, all fear evaporating away before he laughs. "You're right. What am I so scared of?"_

_"Probably nothing." Lila hums, placing her book away. "How do you feel?"_

_"I still feel like crap."_

_"I figured."_

_"But I feel better." Dante smiles again, his shoulders feeling lighter now. "Thanks. I needed that."_

_Lila grins back. "You're alive, well, and you're here today. What are you going to do when you get out of this town?"_

_Dante pauses- before he closes his eyes. "...well, for one, look for a place to live before finding a job. Go to school- I've already decided on what I want to do."_

_"And that is?"_

_"A detective." Dante grins. "Or an officer! Whichever one piques my interest more."_

_"That's great," Lila smirks. "How are you gonna pay for college?"_

_"With my good looks, of course!"_

_"Yeah, no, you're panicking." She hums. "Better start doing well on your exams and the SATs if you want to get those scholarships."_

_"I don't want to..." Dante groans before he looks at his necklace again. "And to start looking. You saw it, right? The emblem on these tags?"_

_Lila nods, knowing very well as she takes a look at the faint etching. "Yeah. I remember. Do you think it's a clue?"_

_Dante slowly nods. "To what though?"_

_"Oh!" Lila gasps, her eyes suddenly twinkling. "You can start at the library if you need a clue. Maybe you're a long-lost son to some famous family or someone famous!"_

_Dante? A lost son to some famous rich family?? A person like him?? He starts to laugh._

_"What!? What stories have you been thinking about!?"_

_"Fairy tales, asshole! You know, the ones you read to me as a kid?"_

_"Oh come on! As if I'm related to some powerful family- they'd be more than happy to disown me when they see me like this!" But he grins back, hearing Lila laughing before asking if they want to order pizza for the night._

_A part of him is relieved to know- at least- if his real family hates him... he has one to come back to, to help him... to help him find his place in this world._

_His name is Dante. He was a survivor of a car accident he doesn't recall well. He's lost his memories as a kid. And he's adopted._

_His only clue is etched on his necklace, so he does have a place to start._

_"I don't care how long it takes me." Dante murmurs to himself. "But I'm going to find my answers."_

* * *

Dante has to admit this much-

-Vergil is fast.

Faster than him, but he can-

-okay, no, he doesn't have a plan for countering Vergil. Dante would be lying if he said he knew Vergil's movesets. But he doesn't, and that's fine. Dante can work with unpredictability. It's his forte; working with impulse, figure it out on the way while he plans an attack at whatever Vergil's weak point is.

Speaking of that weak point- where in the fucking hell is it- that's going to be another problem. Dante has to admit something else: his older twin is still the sharp, accurate, calculating jerkass who thinks too much, and very much has his eye on Dante all the **goddamn time** (why is Vergil's stare giving him a shiver would have been a better question)!

Dante barely dodges the strike aimed at him and he silently admits it could've gotten to him- if he didn't sense the dark ice arcane that carried with it.

So in true Dante form, he smirks, allows Rebellion to fuel its own power with Dante's arcane, and strikes back.

It barely hits, but a hit is a hit-!

-to which Vergil's smirk immediately turns very vicious and into a snarling grimace, causing Dante to take a few steps back.

"Not bad, brother." Vergil's fingers snap and Dante only had one second to turn before beginning to dash away from the blue, etheral swords ( _The hell!? Since when was **this** a thing for Vergil!?_ And Dante only pinned him down when Vergil's draconic form was still trying to get up! _How the- okay, fuuuck there's more than I thought-!_ ) that attempt to pin him. "But you're not the only one who adapts."

Dante barely ghosts a laugh before yelping, feeling that chilly, ice sword graze his arm and drawing a thin ghost of blood like a paper cut. "Shit- didn't think you'd get **that-** " The mercenary draws up his own burning etheral swords to slam against Vergil's own. Dante feels his arcane shift, preparing for a more powerful attack. "-but what about **this!?** "

And by 'this', Dante swings Rebellion up, raising a bit above his head as he dashes towards Vergil. He yells out some form of battle cry before lunging at him. What he hopes Vergil doesn't know is that his left arm glows with his arcane, wanting to strike him back with a supposedly hidden flame bolt he's going to surprise Vergil with.

Only-

Rebellion's powerful swing gets a parry from Yamato in return, causing Dante to nearly stumble back. But that's fine. He needed to know it didn't work. Dante smirks, his left hand burning with his arcane, about to strike-

-when Vergil catches his left hand and Dante gasps, feeling it smolder and shoved away ( _Since when!?_ ) in somewhere he feels it resonate in Vergil- wait, how the hell-!? _Did Vergil take some of my arcane away-_

"I have to thank you for one thing," Vergil's **very** smug about something and Dante stiffens, practically hearing Vergil's low hum, purposefully making Dante shiver. "Your arcane that disguised you... I took it away from you. And I finally know how **warm** your fire feels."

_-that fucking prick!_

The bastard whispers, "You look better without your arcane masking you."

Dante's eyes twitch, his face flushing. _Even the goddamn stubble I'm going to shave off?_ In a quick thinking moment, Dante's eyes flicker back to battle mode, pushing his body away from his brother's. But at the same time, he can feel his face flush from Vergil's lingering warmth, before Dante narrows his eyes. He will **not** break from lack of control, he will not break. "I'm going to be asking for that back tomorrow, Vergil."

There's only a huffing laugh that Dante can register as a 'No' before Vergil strikes back, the chilly shadow flaming Yamato. Dante blocks it while trying to get back in their fight, trying not to be distracted by Vergil's 'dirty' antics (how is it possible that Vergil is the only one who can successfully make Dante falter with his words??). Then Dante blocks another one of Vergil's strikes with Rebellion, another firey strike in return to only be blocked by Yamato.

Thank God Nero and Kyrie are far away so they can't intervene.

More strikes, more blows. More hits, more dodges. Their swords sing with clashes of metal, fire against ice, light against shadow...

At that moment, Dante feels how much stronger Vergil grew- and he lets out a delighted smirk. They're equally matched.

He's up to par with his brother now. (Even more, if Dante didn't have part of his arcane taken by Vergil or winded by the dragon earlier. But he won't say that.)

There's a wait that lasts for a second where they catch their breath, standing back from each other- before Dante is the first to break it- flashing one of his fire daggers to Vergil. It gets shattered by an ice dagger and for a moment, Dante spies that the lone dagger scatters to light particles that gets taken in something Vergil has in his coat pocket, manifesting into **something.**

 _So he does have part of my arcane! I'm going to ask for that back later!_ Annoyed, Dante lets out a small click from his tongue before dashing to Vergil once more, Rebellion roaring and he strikes at Vergil. It hits, but when Vergil's eyes flash again to meet Dante's with that cunning glint, Dante finally realized he's screwed.

And now the asshole, smug bastard that he is, strikes Dante and he has no way to defend himself- two hands holding Rebellion, pouring most of his arcane into the broadsword in an attempt to shatter Yamato- before hitting the ground.

Normally, Dante would stand back up and dash back at the enemy- given that he's in a different setting.

But Dante's body is screaming that he's tired from a longer, drawn out fight. The 'job' wore him out too- and he starts to suspect Vergil is going easy on him. And his brother has a portion of Dante's arcane that he wants back.

Instead of standing up and resuming like a stubborn mule, Dante closes his eyes, feeling his body slowly relax against the floor. He barely opens them when he hears footsteps approach him. And the mercenary sees Vergil looming above him.

Ah well. He'll let Vergil have this one.

"Yeah, yeah, you can say it." Dante sighs. "It was your call. Before you do that, I'd like to surrender on the base that it was a bit unfair."

"Conceding, little brother? How generous." Vergil smirks, sheathing Yamato before it vanishes in Vergil's hands. "And on what grounds are you calling it unfair?"

Dante laughs. "Don't you have a part of my arcane with you? Isn't that considered cheating?" He opens them a bit. "So much for honorable."

"Hmph." Vergil kneels down, his face closer to his brother's. "Considering that you are also exhausted from your bout earlier, you did bring this on yourself."

"Ha ha, I know why."

"How does it feel, knowing that you still fight despite your weariness?"

Dante groans, not even bothering to get up from the ground. He feels Rebellion vanish away, deciding to retreat back to allow its master to recover. Good. He needs it. "Like someone decided to bulldoze over me and left me here for dead." And he barely lifts his head up, getting a better look at Vergil from this perspective. "Well, you beat me. Would've been the same years ago, to be honest."

Vergil would win most of their childish fights. Logic or battle, he would find a way to outfit Dante. Dante would swear he'll get stronger, he'll defeat Vergil one day. Then Dante would gain his victories after, this time Vergil telling him he's going to make sure he'll outwit his brother. It was always an even score between the two. No cheating, of course. (Not that this mattered since Dante has been through worse odds in many other fights.)

But now...

-yeah, not now. Dante has everything else **but** a brotherly rivalry to worry about. His thoughts to get stronger have stopped after he and Lady took down Mundus. The others were not the same, but the rush feels the same. It's just now that the spark of fighting comes back... and Dante is silently glad for it to return.

He hears the other sigh, grabbing the hand Dante was waving around with and pulls the other up on his feet. Dante barely stumbles, but Vergil holds him steady. "Then what? What would have happened after the promised fight?"

 _Promised fight? That sounds corny._ Dante opens his mouth- before he lets out a small chuckle, closing his eyes. "To be honest? I would have demanded another fight..."

But they're not children anymore. If they grew up like this, Vergil might also have been busy to entertain Dante. And Dante's fine with it now.

"But I remembered you wanted to finish reading the book you began. I don't know, maybe I would have respected your space." The mercenary opens his eyes again, this time noticing how silent Vergil got. "I wouldn't beg for your attention as much. But at times, I would ask for another one. Probably on a weekly basis. I don't know, Vergil. I know how it feels to want some time to yourself. Something tells me even if I did ask, you would have just walked away. And I would've... well, I would have found something else to entertain me around the house."

Dante has to thank hindsight for this: He knows being the older sibling is a curse and a blessing. He didn't like being bothered by Lila on a constant basis until they grew up in middle school, where they bond over horrible teachers, annoying homework, difficult people, and embarrassing gossip. As Dante begun his mercenary profession, he fought lots of satisfied duels and battles that could have made this one a piece of cake, had he gotten more energy to expend. (But it's different for so many reasons.)

His thoughts break away when he feels Vergil's hand tighten around him _. ...Vergil? Why does Vergil look upset?_ Hey, he's trying to give him some good response with common sense! "It's been a really long time, Vergil. There are a lot of jobs and fighting in between- hey, I got all the fights I wanted!"

"Dante..." He doesn't catch how Vergil's voice sounds.

Dante shrugs, slightly avoiding his brother's stare. He doesn't want to know what Vergil's expression is like. "Hey, I annoyed you more than I should. I was a godawful brat. I mean, I was a destructive-" He suddenly feels Vergil pull him closer, embracing him with trembling arms to a tight hug. "-Vergil?"

"I'm sorry." Vergil's whispers come out harsh, regretful. "Those words I said that day, I never meant them."

Dante knows very well what Vergil's talking about. The words Vergil yelled out he hated Dante for annoying him, destroying his books. The day comes back to him and Dante recalls Vergil was reading a book in his room. The words of hatred return, but it hits him like a soft pillow to the face.

He wonders how it would have been if Dante reunited with Vergil as kids.

"Oh... that." The mercenary sighs. If Dante could, he can tell his younger self to be patient. There are other people who can fuel his love to fight, so let that be. Vergil can have the books in the world; Dante's going to have an interesting profession in the future that can quench that playful desire. "I know. I was a stupid kid back then, wanting your attention. It was pretty annoying to-"

"I know!" Vergil harshly cuts him off. He's **trembling**. Dante's eyes widen, but silently allows Vergil to continue. This does not sound like the Vergil he knew as a kid. "Dante, I refuse to hear your reasons for you to take what should have been my blame. Please..." Vergil shudders a gasp. "...do not be foolish, don't you even dare think of leaving me on my own again."

Vergil **has** changed.

It's almost heartbreaking to hear the normally calculating person crumble before him. The one person Dante used annoy so much is now the one begging for Dante's attention; not the other way around. The mercenary closes his eyes, sensing how discorded Vergil's arcane is. It's trying to reconnect, attempting to feel and adjust to the warmth of Dante's arcane. And Dante wants to help.

...but how? A part of him is lost on this. He's...not good at comforting people in this high amounts of distress. Especially someone who he used to be close to, but now Dante views as an intimate stranger.

Comforting is not his forte. Among friends, he, Lady, and Rock would shoot at dummies, believing for a moment they would have an hour of revenge against their past shadows before drinking their thoughts in beer and laughing at horrible movies, bouncing off ideas. He, Morrison, Nevan, Ifrit, and Beowulf would talk and look up at the stars, drinking and laughing about the good times. He and Patty would watch television and talk about shows, fashion, cooking. Anything **but** what stresses them. They already had dealt with it long ago.

If they confronted with the ghosts of their pasts... there is no other choice, to be except to be honest and fight it outright. There is no point in delaying the inevitable. They've been through their five stages, it's painful.

"...it's been years, Vergil." Dante quietly starts. He embraces his older twin, leaning against him. He feels the other's arcane calm against his. "I'm different than the idiot twin you knew before. I'm not the same kid as before. Are you okay with that?"

He swears he feels Vergil nod, holding him iron-clad. "I'm fine." Vergil's voice is thick with emotion. "I desired nothing else except to be with you again. Even if you are different, I still waited. I wanted you regardless of time. You're still mine, Dante... you're **my** other half."

Dante lets out a breathless chuckle. Good God. Vergil waited for him, all this time? Wow. "That's dedication, Vergil. I'm impressed."

"It's called patience." Vergil grunts, finally looking at him. There's a very small thin smile on his face. For a moment, Dante thought Vergil's eyes were wet, but he doesn't show it. "I thought you possessed it."

"Ha." Dante hums, glancing at him before lightly punching his chest. "...you know, as much as I want to talk more," His lips twitch to a rather apologetic smile, loosening his hug from Vergil. "It's not just me you'd have to answer to."

Vergil sighs, sensing why, eyes shifting to face his angry son. Kyrie is still with him, but her hand is being held by Nero. His hand falls loose, emotions masking away once more to a discomforting one.

Dante manages to walk to them, turning to see Nero's tightened jaw appearing. "Come on, kid. I know you want to tell him what you told me."

Nero falls silent before he shifts his eyes. "...I could hurt you both." Meaning Dante and Kyrie. His lightening arcane is in shifting waves of anger.

"But you won't."

"Still-"

"Do it to me, not to your dad. I can endure." Dante feels his mouth twitch to a grin, earning their baffled stare. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that! Like I said-"

"You've dealt with worse." Vergil and Nero both finish- before staring at each other and turning back to Dante, bewildered.

"Dante... what worse dealings have you done without me around?" Vergil's eyes narrow to a glare.

Dante nervously chuckles, scratching his chin. "It comes with my job. I'll explain later, Vergil." The glare deepens and Dante can burn away from it.

Nero recalls something else. "Wait, you still need to explain that- what worse job have you done that's similar to- this?" He gestures to the city.

"One that..." Dante just decides now is not a good time to revisit his memories involving Mundus and that shitty ordeal. "Just- look, I promise, I'll tell you when all of this mess is done."

"...you will?" Nero glances back, his voice tinting with some doubt. "You're not going back on your word?"

Dante smiles before patting Nero's shoulder. There is no way he's going to disappoint his nephew on this. Not when Dante also wants answers to his own questions about his biological family in return. "I promise, you'll get all of the nitty gritty details. The messy ones included. Hell, I'll get Lady to help you talk about it."

At his mentioning of Lady, Vergil frowns, realizing that Dante isn't alone anymore. His younger twin did acrue a ragtag series of friends- and they are just as protective of him. As V, he saw that.

 _Should I remind those around you who you belong to?_ Vergil silently wonders, feeling his right hand grip tight to a trembling fist. But seeing his son grin at Dante's presence makes his fist loosen for a bit... and Vergil sees this.

 _Nero thinks of Dante more than a stranger now._ His mind reminds him of this. _He looks up to him, not just as a hero or a role model, but as a parent..._ That, at least, makes Vergil's lips twitch to a rather thin, yet relieved tilt.

Then he sees Kyrie carefully approach him first. Vergil senses she is a bit frightened of him, but he allows her to approach closer. She's seen him break form before. And Nero would not be pleased if Vergil pushes her away; Nero fiercely loves her and she reciprocates. (It's so obvious. He wouldn't be surprised if they both eloped instead of going with the outlandish wedding.)

"Miss Kyrie." He nods.

"Mister Vergil." Kyrie bows her head. "Before Nero can talk with you, I must apologize for something."

"And what would that be?" Vergil suspects it's something when he was V. He hears Nero's woman take a deep breath and marches closer-

-before slapping Vergil in the face.

 **That** he was not expecting. Neither were the two who suddenly look up to see Vergil in shock, holding his cheek where Kyrie slapped him. Nero gapes in horror, Dante with shock... Vergil with a stunned stare.

"I will not repeat myself again." Kyrie's voice is steady, trying not to waver in fear. "If you so dare make something as monstrous or painful like this again-" She draws in a deep, careful breath, "I will not hesitate to let you know how much harm you have caused for everyone throughout these years with your indifference."

Vergil still stares, shocked.

There's a silence that crosses them- and Nero balks, running up to Kyrie in panic when he sees her hand waver for a minute. "Kyrie! Are you-"

"I'm sorry!" She squeaks, her face aflush with complete panic and fear. "I-"

"No. No, it's..." Vergil's voice is contemplative before he sighs. He barely fixes his jaw before rubbing at the spot where Kyrie slapped him. "...I needed that."

 _Rightfully so._ Nero chooses not to snark this back to his father. He glances back to Dante, wondering if the other would say anything-

-though Dante cheerfully grins and stays a good distance away, deciding to look at the view of the reformed Red Grave City instead of them. _Oh what the crap..._ Nero instead sighs before glancing back to his father... and mutters, "So. Father."

"...Nero." Vergil nods back. "You've grown strong."

Nero opens his mouth to ask how- and then he recalls his father shrouding himself as V. Right. He's... seen it. "...yeah. I. Guess that means you heard some things I said about you, huh."

Vergil nods, crossing his arms. "Including what you told Dante about my lack of presence on the day you were rescued."

His son's head snaps back with a slight panic.

 _Yes, I heard you and Dante talking yesterday._ Vergil wants to prove Dante wrong: that he isn't the father Nero made him out to be. But a part of him also knows Nero is right: Vergil wasn't there for most of his son's life. And he has placed quite a distance that it can be stifling for him to even get a conversation out of anyone who aren't his parents. Trish can barely stand him, which was fair. His parents are a different matter. But there are a lot of things Vergil wanted to say- but couldn't due to his silent suffering.

"...and?" Nero quietly asks him. He squirms, waiting for something- ah, a reprimand from him, right? About talking behind his back and not knowing his pain and suffering?

But Vergil never asked anyone's help for anything in return. And he refuses to ask for help, not even as he searched for Dante. And he knows. There are so many things he could do to make his son regret the words he's heard from him yesterday-

 

_"I wish I know him better, but I can't. I can't. My dad isn't exactly the type for anyone to understand- there's a distance he places, even with me and my own family. I know why, he didn't exactly explain it himself, but I found out when my grandparents told me. ...but I just wished he'd stop being a prideful fuck-off. He didn't teach me how to get strong."_

 

The words still resonate.

...but Dante would scold him. Vergil can tell- even at a distance- Dante is protective of Nero. He's warm, open, caring, worrying about Nero. And Nero looks up to Dante as a role model. He did rescue Nero. It explains why Nero has been desiring to train with Red Queen, learn about his arcane, and learn everything before Red Grave City got to its decimated state.

 _Dante, it has not even been a week since you met Nero and already you are fond of him._ A bitter flare of jealousy ignites at the thought of someone else catching Dante's attention, but Vergil keeps it in. It's not healthy... and Dante needs to get reacquainted with his family. And Vergil wants Dante to truly return. Yelling at Nero won't solve a thing. Neither will another argument between anyone.

"...I'm sorry." Vergil states to his son. He knows this is not enough- it won't be. But at least he can start somewhere. For his son and Dante. For everyone, at least. It's his mess; at least he can start repairing it. And he is the one to take the first step in doing so.

Nero's eyes widen. Kyrie glances at him in surprise. Dante is still looking at the city, but he's listening.

Vergil continues, "For not understanding my own son's plight and ignoring it- I should have been better as a father." He glances at Kyrie, this time with concern. "For lots of things- I know why you did what you have just done. But if there is something to be of relief..." He trails off before he softly scoffs. He tries not to have that malicious smile through him- his son finally knows why Vergil has been suffering for so long. But that's not what he's a bit proud of.

"...you did glean something new."

"And what's that?" Nero hesitantly asks.

Vergil glances to Kyrie before back to Dante. And then back to Nero. Memories of seeing his son defend himself come back and Vergil can't help but think his own son grew up like this. And seeing Nero with Kyrie again makes Vergil silently proud of Nero. "Your own reason for fighting. You've gotten strong, Nero."

_With Kyrie by your side, as I now have Dante..._

"I'm proud of you."

Nero sighs. There's a surge of emotion welling in the teen. Nero wanted to hear lots of things from his father. Apologizes. Words of pride. Anything... that made him know his father is, in a way, happy for him. And Nero would have brushed it off, like Dante would and grin.

Instead he's trembling. Nero shudders a breath- and Kyrie's hand slowly soothes him: a reminder that he's not the only one watching this. Then he glances back for a bit, seeing his father's gaze meet Dante, who perks up before turning back, pretending not to watch them before fishing out something (a phone) from his pocket.

But the mercenary has a sad smile crosses his face, hidden, and the emotion is ebbing from his fiery arcane. In Dante's mind, this isn't a thing he should be a part of. But Nero wants Dante to be a part of it. He is family. His family. (Dante has lost another family, but they all want him to bring him back to this one.) For a minute, Nero wants to drag Dante over, hug him, Kyrie, and his father in one hug and never, ever let go. Not even if Dante and his father are uncomfortable with it. But they're family.

 **His** family.

Nero stamps it down and feels his eyes sting. He'll do the sappy bits later. "Fuck it, I'm just glad you're alive. Both of you." Nero rubs his eyes, trying to stop his tears from appearing. "You- and Dante. I swear. You two are more alike than you think."

Vergil glances again and senses how Dante feels from this scene. That is because we are. Made for each other at the very least... A part of him knows Dante has come back, but a part of him also realizes that Dante has family he's lost- the one who took care of him while his memories were erased. The guilt will never go away, but at the very least, Vergil can help Dante cope.

"...as for Dante... he completes me. More than you'll understand." _The one I've been wanting to protect for the longest time..._ "He has always been the only one I've waited for."

Nero blinks before his eyes light up- he's realized something. There's a small grimace at his lightbulb moment, but a part of swallows that thought away. "...so... okay. Grandfather always mentioned you were waiting for your other half to return. The photo on your desk says it much."

Vergil's eyes widen. There is only one photo on his desk: Dante holding the red rose and smiling radiantly at the camera.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Nero chuckles, a bit uneasy, but relieved. "For Dante."  
Vergil sighs. "Should I ask?"

Nero shakes his head. "It's so obvious. You watched over Dante so much when he fell. When we invited you, you refused to go, staying with him. While Dante was fine, you were still looking at him as if he's the best thing in the world. Especially when he was fighting and you helping- you **enjoyed** it."

As V, he was shocked when he felt an immense power surge standing with his brother. And Vergil silently delights in the thought of fighting side by side with Dante against worse enemies. "Yes." Vergil's smile was not his typical sharp one. It was more of subdued relief, and something else that he'll only tell Dante later. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It was to everyone. Not just from all yesterday and the day before- though you disguised yourself... well." His son sighs, a rather exhausted look on his face. "I always wondered why you didn't even bother going on dates. Or asked me about wanting a second Mother."

That, Vergil's eyes widen a bit. _How much has Nero caught on?_ "I'm surprised you haven't asked about it." He tries to keep his voice steady.

"No, Kyrie told me the best way to think about it. I guess... it's fine." Kyrie giggles at this- and Nero groans out of second-hand embarrassment. "It's- just- you're gonna have to give me a month or so to adjust to the idea and seeing it."

Vergil only chuckles, silently wondering **how** Nero's woman convinced him Vergil has eyes for Dante.

"I mean- you two... well, fuck it, I'll try to think of him as your significant other." Nero continues, feeling a bit embarrassed. Nauseated from what he's seen, but Nero has heard much worse. "Thanks for making me witness that, by the way."

"Witness- oh." Vergil smirks, recalling very well in his last moments as V, he kissed Dante. Claimed him- at the very least, letting Dante know who he belongs to. "It is only the beginning, I'm afraid."

Nero pales, trying not to vomit at the thought of seeing the two being sappy. "I fucking knew it." The white haired teen groans, Kyrie's laughter sounding like a soft winding chime to their ears. "I'm- yeah, warn me, will you?" Then he glances back to see Dante distracted by his phone. "...you really wanted to find him all this time. Why didn't you ask anyone for help?"

Vergil expected this question. "Unlike most of the people I am with- all of you have your own lives to live. Nothing to lose. I... wanted to find him." He glances again to see Dante. He isn't leaving now, which Vergil silently is relieved about. "But of my own volition." Vergil's eyes shift to Kyrie, then to Nero. "If any of you were to come, you would have driven yourselves mad by my antics."

"Yeah, sure. I think Aunt Trish knew that too." Nero sighs. His father... is stubborn as hell, all right. "But we could have helped."

"Yes... but in ways I would not accept." Vergil hums. "The contract."

Oh. Right. "...that contract, Father, are you still bound to it?"

Vergil glances down at the sleeve of his coat- as if on instinct he should sense the contract written with arcaned ink again. But it isn't. It's all done, fulfilled... to what he and the shadowed part of him wanted. "Not anymore. The terms have been fulfilled, so the contract is finished." He senses their confusion. "What other questions did you have regarding it?"

"...yeah, several." Nero asks, "How? I mean- you weren't attached to a demon."

"Those who dare contract with a demon are foolish enough to forfeit their lives." Vergil's eyes shift back to Dante, who is looking a bit anxious now. "How this buffoon thought this was going to be my fate was something beyond me."

"He has been through a lot." Kyrie murmurs, "The look on his eyes says it much. Even if he doesn't want to say it..."

Vergil narrows his eyes, wondering if the death of his foster family has impacted Dante from the start; among many others. Who else has dared cross Dante and destroyed more of his brother? Vergil wants to know so much, but only he can pry those answers as they come.

"Another thing." Nero carefully asks. "What was the contract **supposed** to be? If V- you- okay, I don't know about that- said it's what you both wanted."

Ah. So Dante wasn't the only one who heard.

"It had the same goal." The blue-clad man can feel a slight headache reeling in, thinking about how to simplify it. "I only wanted Dante back."

"Right." Nero huffs. "But- was that it?"

Vergil pauses. And he smirks, supposing another part of the contract was influenced by his mother's story. "A childish sort of thought crossed me when I made the contract: if Dante returned, would he accept me as the monster I am? The same person he knew as a child, only different in the way that can be described as demonic. We both have changed, people think of us differently now." The harsh words people used to whisper behind him fade away, forever gone from his mind. And his lips morph to a more genuine, yet smaller smile as he recalled the way Dante looked at him in awe when Vergil finally came to be. "...only Dante sees me for the person I truly am."

He can feel the dissatisfied response in his son's arcane. So Vergil sighs and dryly stares at him. "In short, the one who sees me despite my darkest shadows is the one who truly understands me."  
Nero opens his mouth, face scrunched up in more confusion-

"Like _'La Belle et la Bete'_?" Kyrie's tentative voice changes to that of surprise. "The base of your contract was based on a fairy tale?"

And now Nero gapes at him, gawking in a mix of mortified shock and embarrassment. "... **what**!?"

It also catches Dante's attention, now staring at Vergil with surprise... and a tint of red spreading on his face as he carefully walks up to them, now suddenly a part of this conversation. "I'm- wait. _'Beauty and The Beast'_?"

"You did love the happier stories, brother." Vergil smirks. "The one Mother read to us... as a child. One of her inspirations was from this tale."

Dante stares at Vergil before his mouth spills out with a fond chuckle. "Oh God. The one with the Red Hero and the Blue Dragon. Mom's story."

Nero makes some sort of odd sound that is akin to confusion.

"Do you still remember it?" Vergil gently asks.

"I do! It's been ages! The one story I've always wanted her to tell..." Dante softly chuckles, his hand covering his mouth. "I kinda want to hear it again." Vergil's lips tilt to a smile, Dante's blushing. The sight earns Kyrie's giggles- and Nero witheringly groans.

"Yeah, okay, that explains it." His son is on the verge to vomit. "What the- What... in the actual fuck, Father. You did- okay, you know what? Never mind, I'll try not to get it, but I- all right, at least I-" He turns to Dante, also flushing red yet grinning, and Nero sighs, shoulders and arms sagging before he grumbles, "Fuck. I hate you so much for making this more confusing."

"Well, you always have Kyrie to help you understand things." Dante smirks, barely dodging the smack Nero attempts to give him. "But does this mean you and-"

"We're good." Vergil nods and Nero reluctantly does the same. But the teenager smiles when he sees Kyrie heave in relief. "...I'll try to understand. I mean- I can. I will. You're all family to me."

Dante grins, finally about to-

"Dante, you complete piece of **shit**!"

-to have the calmer mood shattered when Dante turns to the new voice, suddenly gets decked in the face by Lady- ooooooh craaaaaaaap Dante completely forgot all about that, didn't he? Wait, when did she come here!? Nobody heard the door swing open!

The mercenary stumbles, holding his hand out to stop anyone else from restraining her because the others don't know her the way he does. "Whoa! Hi! Didn't see you here, Lady!" Dante wheezes a chuckle. "Wow! Haven't felt that in years, you know?"

Lady glares at him, arms crossed.

"Is this normal?" Nero balks.

Dante nods, feeling his jaw go back to its normal place. "It's a term of endearment. Anyway, Lady, when was the last time you decked me like that?"

"Take a guess." Lady sniffles. Then she hardens back to a failed attempt of her death glare. But her eyes glisten with tears. "You got a scar from it."

Dante laughs, lightly. She's about to cry. Shit. Well. Better comfort her now before she turns into a crybaby again. "Ah, from the time Arkham's mook stabbed me. What a time to remind me about that." He definitely feels something else flare from Vergil's arcane (was it reignited fury?), but okay, not now. Nero is balking next to him, and Kyrie in alarmed surprise at Dante's lack of annoyance.

"That's not a good thing!" Lady cries out, annoyed. "You were going to die that night!"

"Still, I made it out, didn't I? I'm alive!" And has the scar to prove it.

Lady groans. "Shut up! That's the saddest excuse you've made in years!"

"Hey, heyheyhey, we beat him and Arkham, right? I healed right after!"

"Sure. Barely." She's trying not to cry and he knows it. "You were **bleeding** and **dying** -"

"Oh come on." Dante groans. "Really? We have kids and an adult here-"

"I don't care! You're stupid and reckless! Your arcane revived you-"

"Okay, so it finally 'bursted' and I woke up-"

"Shut up!" She stumbles and starts to beat him, but it's light. Faint. He allows it, he needs this. She needs it. "You just had to do it again-" Lady is crying, hiding her eyes as she continues to slam her shaking fists to his chest. "You just had to- to your hand- at the worst timing- I thought I was going to lose my best friend!"

There it is. Dante bows his head before hugging her. She's crying- yeah, the second person to cry on his shirt today... he's definitely going to get changed. "...sorry. I didn't... well, I make these mistakes, don't I?"

"Morrison's right. You're the King of Stupid Decisions."

Dante purposefully ignores the subdued laughter that threatens to burst out from their audience. "Wrong title, Lady. Replace 'stupid' with 'impulsive'." He glances at his bandaged hand before glancing back at Lady, who tries to hide her upset expression. He sighs, an apologetic smile appearing, feeling her punch go away. "Sorry. It... I shouldn't even have that pocket knife on me, huh."

"No. I'm going to tell Morrison and Rock about this." Lady mumbles, wiping her eyes before she faces him- red-faced, a bit angry, but relieved. "And you're going to have to be on watch again." She sniffles, rubbing her eyes again. "All because you can barely take care of you stupid self back home."

He silently hoped Vergil didn't hear that - but from the look on his brother's face, that wasn't possible. Instead, Dante just chuckles, knowing he'll have to deal with it when the time comes, "Sorry, Lady. I don't think it's a thing that will happen again. I swear, it's probably the last time I'll pull that stunt again."

"Well, that's because you're a hopeless idiot." Trish appears next to Lady, arms on her hips with a tired stare at him. "Hello, you moron. How are you now that you're awake?"

"Really? That's your 'hello'?" Dante witheringly glares at Trish, who just stares back at him. "The others-"

"You also got stabbed?" Trish's glares back at the mercenary. "Was that part of the Arkham mess Lady told me about on the way here? Why she did she leave **that** part out?"

She did? Ah, Lady looks a bit pale. Dante utters, "Uh-"

Trish sighs. She runs her hand through her long hair. "Forget it, that can wait. But you **both** can explain it properly. Dante, you're an absolute moron." She thinly smiles and he sighs. It isn't just Lady harping on him anymore, is it? "Lady's told me about that first time you decided to cut your hand. I'm- I wish I could-"

"I know. ...I'm okay now. I got through it." But he's not going to deny it. "I think for now- I'll be fine. Most of my memories came back."

Lady's face changes to shocked relief and Trish asks, "Most? Are there some missing?"

"It's... just things I might not even recall." Dante scratches the back of his neck, glancing at the recovering city again. "But I think they're just gaps. Some that aren't as obvious or important. I don't think they'll be recovered."

There are some little gaps in his childhood that might have been lost to him. It can be easily bridged from words or connecting the dots, but he has most of the pieces in place.

"It's not easy recovering from memory loss." The blonde woman sighs, patting his back. "But you know, if you need help, just **ask**."

"Who, you?" Dante's lips twitch to his grin. "I don't know about that, Trish. I still remember when you left me to fend for myself from that goose that chased us that one time after I ruined that dress-" He begins to laugh as Trish glares at him before pinching his arm hard. Lady snickers, her crying gone. "OwowowowowTrishow that huuurts!"

"Take it like the man you are, you idiot!" But Trish is smiling, laughter threatening to rise. "I can't believe you still recall that! What other things do you know!?"

"The more to embarrass you with? As kids??" Oh this will be **delightful**. Something tells him that Trish likes Lady more than she lets on, so this is his... revenge? Vengeance? Whatever, he's missed poking at his cousin. "That you probably own something neon pink, all these years later?" Dante busts out with laughter when Trish begins to pinch him again. "And you liked Hello Kitty to the point you'd throw a tantrum when you didn't get that backpack?? And that you liked being the princess when we- OW!"

"A moron **and** a nosy know-it all. You've grown much worse!" Trish's face is red, but her arcane says relief and happiness. And she's smiling wider. "I can't believe it. You still know these things. I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, missed you too." And he grins, hugging Trish again. "I still can't believe you're same the bratty cousin I know."

"And you're the impulsive moron I'm related to." The woman laughs, glancing to Lady with a hum. "You're right! Insufferable and impulsive. No wonder he likes being a mercenary- Dante can't be a smart-mouth to any regular work-force boss or else he'll be fired. It's miracle you can stand him and his stupidity."

Oh yeah. He's hearing Nero and Kyrie muffle their laughter now. Vergil too. God damn it, they're cruel.

"Excuse me!? I just so happen to have the muscles between the two of us." Dante cries out, mocking being offended. "Lady's just the backup-"

"The hell I am!" Lady pinches Dante's other arm, causing him to yelp. But her hard laughter makes his offended expression change back to a delighted one. "Just so you know, I told them more things that may or may not tarnish your 'awesome hunter' image-"

"You did **what!?** What else did you say about me, anyway!?"

"Lots of embarrassing things." Lady's wicked smile returns. "And it isn't to just her-"

"You wicked little harpy." Dante groans, burying his face in his hands, silently knowing who that is. "You're not making me look good as the 'awesome uncle', aren't you?"

"Nope."

Despite this, Dante smiles and peeks out to see the two kids Nero and Kyrie make their way to greet Lady and Trish- though the latter is asking if they were fine while Lady starts to ask Kyrie things. And Nero gives him a smaller smile before hugging him again. Though the mercenary notices how reluctant Vergil is from the others, still eyeing him with a shadow of something odd on his face.

"You're an idiot." Nero muffles. But the kid is relieved, happy about this. "A very stupid idiot."

"I know."

And Nero joins Kyrie again, but at least Nero's calmer.

Then Vergil is next to him- if not wary of the amount of people that are gathered. Though he now senses he has to explain about what Lady said about the 'got stabbed and revived' deal.

Vergil looks uncomfortable, out of sorts from the chattier, delighted group. There is a jealous glare from Vergil to Lady, but Dante sighs. "Vergil."

"...what."

"Lady's a friend. A comrade." And Dante glances at him. "Trish likes her a lot, so I can see them working well with each other."

"Good." Though the dark glare fades to a subdued, relieved glance when Dante clamps his hand at Vergil's shoulder. His arcane is calmer now, and Dante silently notes that his brother probably has to get used to the presence of others that are around with Dante.

Dante smiles back at him. "You and Nero sort things out?"

"Yes. We've come to an understanding of sorts." Vergil nods and Dante notices how tense he looks. "...there was a reason why I couldn't come to you, face to face."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." That was still bothering the mercenary. "Why couldn't you have just- I don't know, find me at my own apartment? Maybe asked the Arcane Council for my phone number? They know me well." Not enough to warrant them giving his address to them, but the cell phone could've been useful.

"Perhaps. That could have been the easier way to go about things." Vergil's hand runs through his own slicked-back hair, face dusting red with embarrassment. His eyes adjust to the city that's now revived, rebuilt before facing Dante again. "I wonder if you understand common sense. If I suddenly approached you out of the blue, told you that you were my lost twin, what would you have said?"

Dante blinks- and he sighs. "Before I had any thought of... right, yeah. I would have thought you were a weirdo, but I would have asked why did you look so much like me." His lips tilt to a curious grin, earning Vergil's stare. "And how did you know my name, who you were, why were you here... I would have asked and kept on asking. I'm not one to leave things in the dark, I would have thought of you as another client. And yes, I would conduct an actual background check, just to see how legitimate you say you are."

Vergil hoarsely chuckles. He is close to Dante, something that made the younger relax... and feel his heart thrum with happiness. "You're the last person who can doubt me. I thought you know the best of everyone."

"That... changed. Being a merc did that to me." Dante nonchalantly shrugs. "There's a lot to catch up, isn't there? Between everyone. With Nero, Kyrie, Credo, Trish..." He glances back to the group before glancing at Vergil. "...with Mom. Dad. ...and you. I think I'm really out of the loop, so I might need some help."

"That, I can gladly assist you with." And he feels Vergil's hand gently brush against his shoulder- and to his back. Dante shivers- knowing very well it affects him. Vergil's lips tilt to a very interested smirk. "If you are fine with my company for the next couple of days." He sees Dante stare at him, wondering in what context- "I happen to overhear a very interesting fact about you, Dante... that you're not the type to socialize often? Even if you are the one who still draws the company?"

"How did you-" Dante blinks before he groans. His face is hot right now. "Oh. Right. You were V."

"The part of me that wanted to venture more, to understand the world better. The one who first found you." The hand doesn't leave Dante's back. In fact, if anything, it trails down and Dante internally shivers, recalling the intimate gesture well. He does not want Vergil to know it affects him- but he knows. The bastard's smile morphs to a knowing smirk. "But I'm relieved. I gleaned some very useful information."

"Yeah, about how the hell to torment me." The kiss too. Yet that doesn't stop his cheeky smile from appearing. "You're not going to leave me hanging in the dark, are you?"

"Never." And the arm is now around his waist, slowly pulling him closer. "Why would I let you go, now that I found you again?"

Dante was about to say something back-

-the door opens and Credo steps in, looking rather bushed before he sees them. His exhausted expression turns to utter relief- especially when Kyrie shouts his name and runs to him. Nico laughs, appearing before them and starting to yell at Nero for his busted sword, causing Nero to sputter and banter back. Trish and Lady start to laugh before the latter goes to the door for-

"-and here we are- he's up here-"

"He is?"

That is not what caught Dante's attention.

It's the two other arcane that **followed** them, very familiar ones that only belong to two others that he slowly connects the voices to-

"-this is a view, isn't it?" He hears a very achingly familiar voice. Comfort, warmth, love... he knows her. "It... oh wow."

"The top of it all, I see." And the other. It rumbles with humbled pride, silent strength- the one that can outwit Dante's strength for a bit. "Where are they?"

Dante feels a bit off-place, suddenly nervous and wanting to step back and run off. Especially when he feels Vergil's arm tightens around his waist for a second, looking at him with a look of concern before he lets out a soft, worried sigh.

Dante, on the other hand, asks first. "Vergil? Is it-"

"Yes." Vergil nods. "Are you going to run again, Dante?"

 _From your own parents?_ He can hear Vergil's silent question. _From me?_

The mercenary pauses, silently gripping his fists before he shakes his head. "No." He quietly murmurs. "...I won't." _But what if they hate me for leaving them?_ A question he's asked Lila years ago returns to remind him. They come closer, still hearing Trish talk to them. Dante gulps and with Vergil next to him (his hold loosened, he looks at Dante with concern), takes a single step forward-

**_"Oh my God. You idiot, do you remember what I said? Years ago, when you didn't know anything else back then? Don't tell me you forgot."_ **

_...Lila?_ Is his mind deceiving him? How tired is he? Because for a minute, he thought she is now standing behind him despite her being dead-

**_"Go talk to them!"_ **

And for a minute, Dante felt someone gently push him forward, causing him to yelp before crashing to Lady, who squawks and sputters and shoves him back.

"What the hell, Dante!?" The gunswoman exclaims, her face border-lining to an annoyed glare. "I get that you're wiped and all-"

"My bad, Lady. I didn't mean it!" Dante was about to continue, but a gasp cuts their about to be squabble short. He looks up-

-and stills.

An older woman with flowing blonde hair looks back at him in shock. Standing behind her is an older man, hair all silver like his, a head taller than the woman, also in surprise.

Silence falls on the group like thickening snow.

It's the woman who first breaks the silence, her voice trembling with hesitant hope. "...Dante?" She asks.

Dante gulps. "Mom?" He tries again, his voice can't stop shaking. "Mom, is that-"

He doesn't finish when Eva runs to her son, hugging him tight. And he doesn't care when he feels tears come down his eyes- she **knows**. Even if it's been thirty years, thirty long years-

"You're back!" He hears her gasp, also crying with chocked relief. "Dante-" And she sees Vergil reluctantly walk up to them and she smiles. "Vergil- you're- alive! Both of you! I can't believe this-"

"Yeah. We're... both here" Dante murmurs in a daze. He can feel the tears coming down and he wetly chuckles. "I'm back, Mom. I'm... back."

"Dante." And he feels the warm hand of his father on his shoulder. Dante looks up at him, trembling relief crashing on Sparda like a waterfall. The father he knew as the stoic, stern peacemaker... falling apart to one of a father who has finally found his lost prodigal son. "...you're making your mother cry." Despite his words, he too has tears in his eyes.

"I know." He closes his eyes, not even bothering to fight against the sudden rush of relief that appears when his father embraces them both. "I know, Dad. I know..."

 ** _"You're safe now."_ **Dante blinks, sure for a minute he's heard Desmond's voice, feeling his foster father standing next to him, his hand on his back... pride swelling in Desmond's voice. And he feels two more hands on his back- Melissa and Lila's. It's series of faint, ghostly touches that he knows very well. " ** _You're reunited with your parents... I promised you, didn't I? That we'd keep a good eye on you until we brought you home."_**

 ** _"Dante. We're so proud of you."_** Melissa's soft voice echos in him. **_"Of what you did- what you have done... your family. We would have been so happy to meet them, to know them. Be safe, Dante. We'll be fine."_**

He tries not to sob-

 ** _"See, dumbass? We knew you can handle it- and you thought they'd reject you."_** He can hear Lila's teasing voice reassure him. **_"You'd think we'd leave you alone before we can see this? I'm glad you got back safe. And you did a lot to get here."_**

_Lila..._

**_"And I told you so!"_ **He hears her sing-song; the memories of him asking Lila about his birth family return to him. **_"They don't reject you- they really like you! Though you're a twin? The younger one?? Your older twin really likes you- he doesn't hate you for what happened."_ **

_Shut up. Vergil hates you for being close to me._ But Dante can't help but smile. He's so relieved.

 ** _"Oh whatever. But I'm glad. Help him, okay? Can't help but think he still blames himself sometimes. You too, dummy. Stop blaming yourselves for outside circumstances. If anything, blame the deities for their mess."_** Lila laughs. **_"Take it a step at a time, all right? Everything will be a-okay."_**

And for a minute, at the open door, Dante sees them standing- with Grue, Jessica, Nell... and Nero's mother, standing with them. It's as if they were waiting for this day to come- for Dante to be in safer hands, helping him through his own problems.

 ** _"Thank you, Dante."_** He hears Nero's mother smile, whispering it to him. **_"For at this point this is your own decision, what you can do from here. For the fates have said, our lives are interwoven..."_**

He blinks again to see them gone. Only sunlight replaces them.

Dante wetly laughs, leaning into his parents' embrace. "You were all waiting for me, huh? All of you... even my brother, the brat, and my cousin. What the hell."

"We waited. For so long." Eva whispers, tightening her hug on him.

"We never gave up. Even if we couldn't do a thing..." Sparda murmurs, "You're **alive** , Dante."

Vergil is the last to approach them- his hand on Dante's shoulder, never leaving. But he sees a smaller, if not genuinely welcoming smile on his face. "Welcome home, Dante."

And Dante smiles, closing his eyes before murmuring, "...I'm finally home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Say my name_   
>  _And every color illuminates_   
>  _We are shining_   
>  _And we will never be afraid again_   
>  **\- Spectrum, Florence + the Machine**


	19. Instead of breaking my heart, you're picking up all the pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story should be an abuse on italics...  
> (Also. ...this chapter is about 12,000 words. LOL WHYYY)
> 
> Enjoy! We're almost there!

A few weeks passed since the job in Red Grave City finished. And the repercussions that came with it- most of it still new to him. Said repercussions affect Dante in some way, but for that, he's a bit grateful.

For one, Morrison allowed him a break. And he did find his birth family, so Morrison told him to recover well.

That still didn't change a few things: Dante is going to keep his mercenary job. There are still some idiots who are delighted to try to take over the world, mess around with the Arcane pool and such annoying deads, or make horrible deals with beings beyond their own world that'll result in a mess. After all, he did promise to teach Nero how to be a merc. (The kid was going to move out of this place soon and Dante's ending lease at his apartment is coming up. He has an idea, but he's talked to Morrison about it. He just hopes Lady is okay with it since they have mentioned if a few times before.)

Said man is making his way to the living room, cradling a hot mug of coffee (with milk, no sugar; that's Lady's order and no way was he about to mess that up) in his hands. He pauses in his walk to sip his coffee before glancing up at the window. A soft chuckle escapes him, recalling it's the same place he and Vergil stood before on the first day they moved in to this house. Young seven year old Dante admiring the city, proclaiming his desire to be stronger and-

 

_"...are you really?" Vergil tries to hide his fear of something. "Are you really going to go out there one day?"_

_Dante scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Well. Duh. I don't want to stay in forever. Who wants that?"_

_"I do." Vergil stares back at him. "Why do you want to go outside? It can be dangerous. Mom and Dad say so."_

_"Because I wanna. And you like staying inside and reading lots of books. You have your own thing, I have mine. I mean, you're mentally strong and capable." A wide grin appears at Dante's face. "Me? I gotta catch up!"_

_Vergil's hand tightens around Dante's. "...I know that."_

_"So why-"_

_"I don't want you to leave me when you do." Vergil mumbles, leaning a bit against him. "But when you do- tell me, okay? I want to be stronger than you. You can't beat me, Dante."_

_Dante stares back, offended. "What!? No way! Why-"_

_"Because I want to protect you." Vergil finishes, eyes still staring back at Dante. "Who's going to look out for you when you're hurt, Dante?"_

 

_Ah._ Dante's eyes soften, _Maybe that's why he said that..._

He glances around for a place to sit before settling on the couch, setting the coffee mug down on the table. Grabbing the remote, he turns on the television, rapidly clicks on the volume to its second lowest setting, and flips to watch the first thing that pops up. The news was on, the people about the latest news- the final report of the investigation on Red Grave. It was a rerun of a 'special' that aired last weekend. 

Dante sighs, leaning back on the couch as he recalled those chaotic first few days after the city recovered.

Of course the government would ask first what happened; they were very near to the city. They did ask the survivors of what happened; all they said was that they were attacked in some way, taken hostage, then placed in some form of sleep before awakening to a recovered, debris-free Red Grave City in Albus Tower.

(When they were coming down from Albus Tower, Credo mentioned he placed a barrier in the room- and Dante was shocked when Credo and Nico showed him the room. Vergil was telling the truth; there were no deaths- just people who were in deep slumber until Nightmare and the Qliploth Tree vanished. 

Nero punched Credo for expending most of his arcane for this. The teen yells that Credo would have destroyed himself for doing something that could have sapped most of his energy away, leaving him vulnerable. But Credo laughs, pointing out Nero would done the same exact thing, had he known the properties of light arcane and their shielding barrier capabilities. 

Dante, on the other hand, thanked Credo.

The ice in the room had vanished and the people are slowly rousing awake. Credo and Nico have opened the doors they can find to allow them to walk, adjust to the rebuilt tower... to breathe in the air that isn't stenched with rot, death, and decay.)

When the military started to ask Dante and Lady about the events that took place in the city, they mostly kept it to the most basic story: they got a job from someone for Red Grave City from Morrison. Then they went in (hence why Lady and Trish approached the partol line while Dante and V- no, Vergil, it's him in disguise waited by the trailer), spent the night recovering, took on the dragon the next day, saved the day. 

That didn't stop the military personel from asking the others.

The kids said the same story Dante and Lady did (Trish did something. What did she do, Dante doesn't know. But from the way she nods at Lady when they left interrogation, Dante slowly suspects Trish has the ability to overhear things with her arcane. God, his cousin scares him...). Vergil states he was in a middle of a business trip when he heard of Red Grave City's state. And he has been hiding for the entire month, attempting to stay alive until Dante and the others arrived. When asked why didn't they find him sooner, Vergil just states he was trying to survive, attempting to find survivors like him. Trish supported this by telling them they only arrived a few days ago, that she was trying to get the kids safe.

But all of them did not mention Vergil's contract. They also did not talk about V, Dante collapsing, nor how the others managed to find the survivors and made sure they were still live. It's not worth letting these people know what happened: it's personal. That is not their business to know. 

Sparda and Eva had no idea about most of this; after it was known that they were one of the first few people saved from the ice box room, the military head left them alone- no, he actually gave his respects to Sparda and thanked them for... whatever the crap it was his father and mother did before. (Part of Dante wants to know, but at the same time, he doesn't want to.)

And they were let off, being told the Arcane Council might find them afterwards for more questioning. Otherwise, they're free to go home before any reporters swarm to them. 

So at the moment they arrived back to where Dante begins to realize was his home, the four younger members deciding now is a good time to wash and get some rest. As for the others (sans Eva, who decided now was a good time, for some reason, to make something to drink for all of them, Sparda turned around and demanded to know what really happened. 

It would be so easy to lie to him. It really would. But Dante knows very well Sparda's wrath was not worth hiding the truth (if incidents when Dante broke his father's precious items says it all), so he was about to say-

_"It was my fault." Vergil cuts in, eyes shifting to Dante to be silent for a minute. "If you wouldn't mind listening, Father. It will be complicated."_

_Sparda stares at his eldest son. And then he sits down, eyes still staring at all of them. "...complicated is something I've worked with for years. Try me."_

And so they did. Him, Vergil, Lady, and Trish all told Sparda what really happened- starting from the day that Dante and Lady got the job from Morrison. The more they talked, the more questions Sparda had. The more questions they answered to him, the more Sparda understood. In the end, Sparda did get what happened- but Eva was also present. Dante honestly expected Sparda to tell his sons and cousin off about it all (sans Lady; she was, according to his parents, a guest in their home, so she was to be treated with respect).

But he didn't.

_"So. To put it simply," Sparda stares at Vergil, who tenses at his glare. Even at his older age, nobody gets awat from the old man's wrath. "This was your mess. Somehow, your brother had to clean after you, which I find strange."_

_Sparda knows why: it was the complete opposite years ago. Dante makes the mess, Vergil cleans after the mess._

_"I know." Vergil stiffly responds, glaring back at his father. "I take full responsibility for what happens from this point forward."_

_Sparda was about to continue-_

_"Well, that's gonna be a problem, Dad." Dante nervously chuckles, deciding to at least start off by upholding his own responsibility. "See, he was doing it all to find me. In some odd indirect way, we're **both** responsible for this entire mess."_

_Sparda stares at Dante, baffled. Vergil wears the same expression before he hides an incredulous smile._

_"Oh? Dante, finally assuming responsibility for something, for once?" Trish feigns surprise. "I thought I never get to see this day." She smirks, hearing Lady's interested hum in agreement._

_"Shut up Trish..." The mercenary hisses with gritted teeth, paling a bit when he sees his father stare at him._

_"So," Sparda states, a hint of amusement eeking, "Despite not having being around us, Dante, the first thing you want to do... is to accept some form of punishment for your brother's mistakes. Am I hearing this right?"_

_Dante opens his mouth- and nods, feeling his ears burn. He swears Vergil stares at him, either looking touched or still stunned. Sparda chuckles._

_"Oh Sparda." They hear Eva huff. She has been standing at the entrance of the living room for a while. "Give them a break."_

_"Eva, dear..."_

_"I've heard about most of the ordeal from Nero and the others." Oh? The kid told it all? What the hell- since when? He thought he heard someone talking on the way to here. "But Sparda, they aren't children anymore! I hope you know that."_

_Sparda notices the way Eva stares at him. Then he lets out a resigned sigh before glancing back at his sons. One who has been with him, and the one who returned. "Oh never mind. I'll... let this off, given that you did this to find your brother, Vergil. Although, how you did it will forever bother me. Don't do it again, do you understand?"_

_Vergil nods, "It is the only time something like this will happen." Dante doesn't want to know what happens should he decide it's a good idea to leave in the middle of the night for a walk in the city._

_Then Sparda glances at said son, who looks a bit amused before clearing his throat. Dante turns, his amusement gone as worry appears. "I'm... perhaps not used to the way you were raised. Maybe I'm saying this in view of trying to think of you as the same child I knew..." He narrows his eyes a bit. "But you're not young anymore."_

_"I know." Dante knows his father feels horrible for not finding him sooner. About this then... "Doesn't change that you're my dad. Even if things did change, I still remember a couple of things.."_

_Sparda's lips twitch to a thin, slightly reassured smile._

_"I mean," Dante also knows he's going to get in trouble for this, but hey, gotta cheer up the old man his way, right? "Now I know where Vergil gets his seriousness and emotional stuntness from-"_

_His cheeky grin gets wiped away with a pained groan when Vergil jabs at his stomach, an annoyed glare on his face. "Emotional stuntness, brother? Was this supposed to be an insult? I feel like I have to teach you a lesson on how to compare those better-"_

_"Ow! Hey, it's been a while!" Dante winces, rubbing his hand over the spot Vergil elbowed him at. "Let me get used to this for a minute-"_

_"Dante!" Lady groans, facepalming while Trish and Eva laugh. Sparda's chuckle changes into laughter. "It's not even a day and **already** you're insulting someone!?"_

_Dante rolls his eyes, but he feels his lips twitch to a grin when he hears his mother tell Vergil perhaps Dante didn't mean it like that. And the way Sparda reacted, the mercenary chalks it up as a personal win._

_At least he knows his family likes him and his absolute shit sense of humor._

Dante sips his coffee, thinking on how his own family treats him now.

Despite the horrible comparison Dante made between Vergil and Sparda, his own father is proud of the mark Dante made with his talents as a mercenary. Life changing for several, but Dante still holds thoughts about what made him like this. Eva was surprised at first, but she hugs and tells her son she's proud of him, no matter what career he took. In return, they asked him about Desmond, Melissa, and Lila and their state. And they had an entire afternoon talking about it- his foster family, how they raised Dante, how they ended up protecting him that very night they were killed, what Dante did for most of his life after. About Grue, Nell, Jessica, and the many things he's done in the missing years (He told them first about the Mundus job. He found it pretty odd this father feel silent about the matter...).

By the time it reached evening, Dante was shocked to hear his parents tell him they want to visit his foster family's graves. When he asked why-

_"I want to thank them." Eva murmurs, "For protecting you, saving you in the years we thought you were missing... There's so much I wanted to ask."_

_"I know." Dante too. "...but are you sure?"_

_Both nod._

_"I mean-" The mercenary swallows that horrible feeling that welled in him. "-don't you- they're... I thought you would resent them for adopting me while all of you looked for me."_

_"Hating them?" Sparda stares back at his son before he shakes his head. Dante thought regret crosses his father's face for a minute, but it didn't. "No, I never would. Not with the circumstances that... it doesn't matter as long as they protected you. For him to raising you for being like this, to be the type to help those in need... I never expected that in you. But I have to tell Desmond something."_

_"And?"_

_"That I thank him for watching and raising you." The older man's eyes wrinkle. "For looking out for my son for all the years... for shaping you to be the person you are now."_

_Dante blinks, recalling a very old question he's asked Lila years ago. And it feels like he's getting part two of his answer._

_"Dante." He feels his mother's hand on his. "We can never hate the people who saved your life. I feel the same way about Melissa. And for their daughter Lila... we owe them gratitude. They were probably looking after you, waiting for you to return home."_

_"Yeah." The vision he last saw in Albus Tower made it clear they were. "I think so too. You... would've liked them."_

_"I know." Eva smiles warmly. "We would have taken them in as our family too- related or not."_

Trish has also said she'd loved to visit their graves- she'll bring Lila's favorite flowers as a gift and Dante is forever grateful. 

But when it came to Vergil... yeah, Dante predicted this. Of course Vergil didn't like Dante had a different sibling who looked after him. Of course Vergil would hate Lila for being the one who helped Dante when they were growing up. At least his twin didn't storm out of the room.

_"Why are you so mad at a dead person?" Dante ask, entering into his brother's office. This is weird, Vergil using his former room for his own business when he refuses to venture out for the day. "I've made my peace with her."_

_"Yet you relied on her advice in the years you grew. She was there for the other part of your life." Vergil grumbles, arms crossed. His arcane ebbs with silent anger, staring up at Dante from his chair. "She was closer to you than **me**. What other reason do I have?"_

_Oh. So he **is** jealous. Dante chuckles, shaking his head. "Verge. Lila wouldn't have thought you were a bad person. Besides, she's younger than me by a few years. I finally know how you felt when I was the bratty younger one."_

_He hears Vergil testily sigh, the chair moving against the carpet. "While that is true, that still doesn't change things. I should have been there."_

_"Yeah, I know." It's odd, looking back on that day with his present linked together. For moments when he thinks about it, he really differs from the child he used to be. "...but you know, she did save me. And made me realize how hard you had it when I was a brat."_

_"That she did." He realizes Vergil is standing next to him, looking concerned. "...do you still think about it often?"_

_He pauses. Dante knows Vergil has heard about that night. As V, that day when Dante was smoking his cigarettes, when he reunited with Nero and his friends and Trish as if it was the first day of their personal reunion. And he still wants to visit them, to at least start off by thanking them._

_"At times." Dante quietly admits. He feels Vergil's hand slowly brush against his, a soothing reminder he's here. "...but now I want to go back visit them, to introduce all of you properly. You too, Vergil... I don't want to leave you in the dark anymore."_

_"I know." Vergil's hand slowly ease to grab Dante's. A concerned look appears and Dante wonders why- "Brother. Do you still have those thoughts? The ones that devour you at your worst."_

_"Oh. Yeah." Ah. He forgot. Vergil knows about it too. From the begnin to the extreme... he was there, saw it all, didn't he? "...at times. But... I feel better. It's not as bad as before. I mean..." He tightly smiles. "I have people I can talk to about it now."_

_Vergil tightens the hold on Dante's hand._

It was eventual, but Dante slowly tells Vergil about what he's been through after the accident. Bits and moments of when he had glimmering promises of a normal life; to only crash and burn on that fateful night. He also tells his brother of the period he was raised by his mentor and the gunsmithing granny prior to their deaths- and the reason he fights beings who try to steal and eat arcane, who corrupt themselves to gain more power. More of his jobs, how Dante slowly became the mercenary he's being known for. He did leave off the Arkham job- that will be another time for a later date. (There's more explaining to do, he knows.)

He thought Vergil would disagree with him on Dante's mercenary profession. After all, his brother trains in seclusion, works in the daylight as a very successful (if not iron-clad) head of a powerful corporation, and doesn't expose his dark ice arcane to loads of demons and others arcane users. He's not Dante. In fact he is literally the opposite: clean cut, composed, poised, calculating, a silent-born warrior. Dante is... well, a mess, for one. Cocky, impulsive, unpredictable, ready to fight, and has already been branded with his 'infamous' mercenary title: good at his job, successful at choosing his allies and enemies (more of the enemies than allies), and had to work his way for his power.

But Vergil doesn't. Thank God for that.

He hears footsteps approaching him and he looks up, seeing his mother appear with a fond smile before she pats his head. "Morning, Dante. You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." Dante chuckles, sipping his coffee. "I already brewed a pot, if you want some."

"Ah, thank you! Did you make one for your brother as well?" Eva sees the other shake his head. "Hm, well, if you want to know, he took his black."

"Not surprised about it." Dante chuckles. "But he can make it- I'm not his butler."

Eva mysteriously smiles, leaving Dante wondering if she knows something he doesn't. "Well, if not, would you like to help me make breakfast?"

That, Dante can do. If it gets Lady (and now Trish) off his back on how lazy or an absolute shit of a cook Dante is, he'll gladly take any chances he can to make himself productive. "Sure, Mom." The mercenary hears Eva giggle before she heads to the kitchen. "What's on the menu for today? I've got nothing better to do around the house except to help."

Eva hums. "Well, from what I've heard from your friends... how do you feel about Eggs Benedict?"

"...did Lady tell you I can't cook?" She's still salty about the pizza-as-breakfast thing? That was months ago! "I can boil water and make stuff, you know!"

"Her and Morrison. And I do know Melissa and I have taught you making ramen isn't a healthy thing for you." Eva laughs. "If you want to start, at least you can help me cook the eggs. I'll go over the steps with you- the last I need is for you to burn the kitchen down."

Dante groans.

* * *

"So," The white haired teen flops on the couch next to Dante. Said man was flipping through his massively unread messages on his cellphone (he had time to catch up, and no, he wasn't about to make another pot of coffee for the brat to enjoy. Dante can spot those energy drinks Nero has hidden away, so no more caffeine for him) when Nero came in to the room. "What's the worst job you've ever done?"

"Huh?" Dante stares before his eyes light up. "Oh, right. What I promised you then... That I'd tell you about it?" Nero nods, grinning and Dante can't help but think the kid gets his hopes up a bit too much. "Right, kid, I'll tell you, but got a caveat: if you're coming in thinking all jobs are this awesome, think again."

"Oh, I know, it will all be boring as hell." Nero shrugs, "Lady's told me some of the other jobs you all have done. Including the one where you got stabbed."

"With the others around!?"

"Credo and Kyrie are helping Grandma Eva run errands." Nero smirks.

"Oh great." Dante makes a baffled sound. "Did- was it to just you?"

Nero scoffs, "No. Father listened. Said you didn't want to talk about it, so he'll get the source himself."

"Great, so he decided to listen in on Lady's tale." 

"Just that."

"Crap." Dante isn't going to look forward to what Vergil has to say about **that**. And- well, shit, the proof of said stabbing is still there. Thanks a ton, Lady. Now he has to reassure Vergil he won't die from a twenty-something year old life-threatening wound that has already healed.

Lady's also staying at their house - getting Trish ready for her future employment as a mercenary. (And helping her pack; she's moving in with Lady, which Dante is not at all surprised about.) Morrison called them to let them know their homes are safe and sound... and that Dante's rent lease is about to come up for the annual renewal. Dante has an idea of what to do; he's not about to let the kid live in a dingy apartment, which means there's a chance he'll need the kid and his friends to help him move to another establishment. (The one Morrison still casually reminds Dante about time to time... and he's going to finally go for it, with one condition). As for Rock- well, he's relieved to hear all of them are safe and sound. (Still doesn't stop Rock from telling Dante he'll punch him for the stunt he's pulled.) Nico somehow made it back to Fortuna City with that trailer and she's back to repairing whatever item she's made- and fine-tuning the pistols she's made for Nero and Credo. (That, Dante silently thinks, is a good idea.)

"So," He shifts back to see Nero stare at him. "What is that job you didn't want to talk about?"

Well, he's... already told his parents. Fine, he can't hide it from the kid anymore. Lady is out helping with some recovery efforts with Trish, so she isn't here to help him hide some details. And Vergil will eventually find out. Better tell it now or the kid'll find out in the worst way possible.

"Let's... well, it didn't start well. Some hordes of demons attacked us..."

And it spiraled from there: the demons' assault on him, Lady, and Rock (And where that shitty cliched name 'Seven Deadly Sins' came from) and how it lead up to someone trying to steal information from those associated with the previous Arcane Council. The Council's panic on trying to conceal and hide away valuable information about a strong pool of arcane that's located right at the edge of their city; all of the while civilians were being attacked by demons and monsters loyal to someone with the creative nickname 'Prince of Darkness'. After capturing and questioning one of those loyal demons, they recieved the name 'Mundus' and his goal of 'capturing the Arcane for himself' before ending said demon's life... and realizing said mook made a doomed contract with the arcane user.

"Mundus? I thought Lucifer's the one with 'Prince of Darkness.' Why him?" Nero asks.

"Who knows." Dante shrugs. "Again, there's a ton of shitty names. Get used to them, kid."

"...there's more of these...?"

"Sorry. I'm not the one who gave it to them."

Then he tells the kid of the ordeal they had to just to find Mundus' hideout: Mallet Island. There was a complicated anti-cloaking spell that required a day's worth of research in order to disable and shatter the illusion of a very dead island. There are the demons, those Mundus made multiple deals with in exchange for power they will never see, kept attacking them, trying to prevent them from coming closer. And trying to guard several members of the Arcane Council- he, Lady, and Rock serve as bodyguards. 

That was... a pain in the ass.

"Escorting job?" Nero stares at him. "Geez. That must've been fun."

"It gets better and better." Thank God Dante developed his patience for the occasional bodyguard job or two. "Even if it involves guarding shady people who may or may not have done stupid deals with demons."

"Huh. So you really did deal with worse."

"You'll deal with... more complex crap than that cloaking spell too." Dante silently winces at Nero's pained expression. "Sorry. We took care of the easier ones long ago."

"Thanks, I can't wait to have my ass whooped." Nero flatly states and Dante laughs. That didn't stop Nero from smiling.

Then he gets to the actual island and their eventual trek to their supposed hell, which didn't work. A member of the Council betrayed them, only for him to fall, cursing at Mundus as he died of an arcane draining curse. (Now that Dante thinks back on it, this is a horrible pattern with shitty bosses and their blackmailing mooks...) And then to Griffon. 

Speaking of-

-he sensed Vergil finally approaching them. Trish also arrives to listen, but it's Vergil Dante sensed first. He has been listening in since the start; Dante has noticed Vergil standing near the room, eavesdropping in as the mercenary starting to tell Nero this job. Rude. (He's sure Trish poked at Vergil to go in or else she'll rat him out.)

Instead of being annoyed of their audience, Dante keeps going, telling Nero about how close Griffon nearly pummeled him... despite being a large bird. All of the while, Trish pulls the chair to join in. Vergil sits next to Dante, also intensely listening to the story, pretending to read his novel, but his attention is on them. 

Not that the three were fooled.

"So," Nero's mouth twitches to an amused grin. "Did said large bird have a horrible name like the others?"

"Yeah, he has one. That-" Dante sighs, shoulders slumping before casting a glance at Vergil, nudging him. "Coming to that... do you remember, when you summoned Griffon for the first time, you asked me how I knew his name?"

"I do." Vergil's eyes narrow, recalling that so well. Dante's voice wavered on shock, keeping him on edge about... something. It interested Vergil then, it still does now. "Are you going to finally tell me how you've come to know that name?"

"Yeah. The large flappy bird that tried to murder me was named Griffon." The mercenary sighs. "An utter pain in the ass to deal with- it talked too much. But... unlike you," He grimaces, recalling its ugly fate. "Though, the guy killed Griffon because I beat it. You know, the 'you couldn't defeat my enemy for me so I'll kill you' deal? That's... what happened."

"That explains your inability to shoot anything flying." Trish hums, earning Dante's glare and Nero's muffled snickers.

"I see." Vergil senses how tense Dante got. And Nero stares at Lady in shock- but she nods, confirming it. "...it sounded like this misson of yours did not appeal to you in the way others have."

"...It didn't." Dante sighs, closing his eyes. "Dealing with Griffon was fine. Dealing with Mundus himself was a problem. I wasn't even sure if I was able to come out of it alive, to be honest." He opens them to stare at the ceiling, feeling Vergil's hand reach for his hand. "If it wasn't for the bright idea I thought to find Mundus' arcane source and seal it before dealing with the man himself, then I would have died long ago-"

"What about that man?"

They all glance at the doorway entrace to see Sparda's grave face, a cold tone setting in the older man's voice.

"Uh-" Dante was about to ask what was wrong when Sparda cuts in. "Sorry-"

"It's... It's fine, but I should ask." Sparda glances at Dante. "Dante, did you know Mundus before this day?"

"From... this job I'm telling the kid about- Why? Did you know him?"

Sparda sits down at the other seat, trying to form his words before he stares at them. "...I should have told you this long ago, Vergil. But you were deadset that Dante is still alive and I had no proof of what bothered me for years and years-"

"Get to the point, Father." Vergil coldly states. The air immediately plunges to a tense chill and Dante is not sure what the hell just happened. "What is it?"

Sparda falls silent. Then he removes his glasses, rubbing his eyes before facing them, glasses off. "Mundus was the one responsible for Dante's kidnapping."

That plunges the room to an instant chill- newfound shock and horror sets in. Trish straightens up, but Dante stares at his father, then at a frozen Vergil, expression borderlining unreadable, frozen.

Okay. This is new. Dante was **not** expecting this. 

Nero croaks, "...wait, what?"

Sparda stares at Dante, worried as he takes a deep breath. "That night. The night you were taken- there was a reason why the authorities wouldn't be involved. The ransom call- did you recall it from your end?"

Dante shakes his head. He was blacked out, drugged with chloroform, so he didn't wake up until someone tried to untie him, wanting him to get out.

"I suspected as much." Sparda's lips thin, wrinkles creasing in silent resignation. "But I suppose now is a good time to tell you. That time before we came home to inform Vergil- Mundus called. I thought it was a courtesy call. We've only known each other as past comrades- him about to be a member of the Arcane Council, me on my own accord, successful on our own ways. But that night- it wasn't normal for him to sound so gleeful."

"...what do you mean, gleeful?" This is new. Something Dante should at least pay attention to-

"He said many things to me that night, things that I never thought someone like him would possess..." Sparda's ice arcane ebbs guilt. "...that he would try to **kill** to gain more power. Even more so- he was poised to be the next Head of the Council when several corruption cases threw his chances off. He was... enraged would be an understatement."

Dante's eyes widen. That explained about Mundus' revenge plan on the Council...

Sparda grimaces. "His arcane was in par with mine: dual, wielding the best and worst of our elements. You know of mine- I was content with the frigid shadows. Ice and darkness; both compliments what Eva has: light and fire. Mundus wielded light, darkness, and fire- he's tamed it well. But Mundus wanted more- people to truly fear him, to serve him. He tried to kill Eva to gain her power, but I saved her. He tried to kill me, but I defended myself. The Council banished him when he attempted to murder a member in public. Then he found out about you two." He glances to Dante. "...especially about yours. How yours is present, but wouldn't waken. He didn't care for anything else except for what he desired. ...he was willing to do anything to get what he wants. Even if it means killing anyone for it."

Dante stills, something else also making sense on that job. He knew something felt very off when Mundus first introduced himself in his charismatic, yet malicious glory, that prideful grin appearing when Dante appeared with Lady, Rock, and those brave enough to enter in Mallet Island with them. Those red eyes that stared at Dante with so much glee after Dante announced he was going to destroy Mundus-

"One question." Trish pipes up, suddenly worried. "Didn't Mundus have something like a mark or something? I heard he was infamous for that-"

"Three dots." Sparda sighs, rubbing his forehead. "A sign of those who are loyal to him-"

"Three dots?" Dante's mind swirls. He's heard about it, he knows about it- "...are they always on the right hand?"

Sparda looks at him in shock and so does Nero and Trish. "Y-Yes, Dante. How-" 

"That reporter," Dante continues, knowing what Desmond told him they found in the site. "The reporter who died in the accident years ago. He said he recognized the symbol. One of the men had it on his right hand -he was working for Mundus, wasn't he?" His gut sinks when he sees Sparda slowly nod. "Shit. I. ...what was he going to do to me if that accident didn't happen?"

The look on his father's face was of horror, but Dante has to know. 

"...he was going to use a forbidden spell to kill you for your arcane." Sparda quietly responds. "All for power. Anything to harm me in the worst way possible... and to take any advantages to destroy everything I've built up."

Yeah. That... confirms it. Dante leans back, stunned as he took that in. He swears he hears someone take a sharper breath, but that's Trish. Nero is balking, he's sure. The kid- oh the poor poor kid... and Vergil-

-okay, fuck, he has something else to take in.

Fuck.

"Crap." Dante murmurs, dazed. "I. So... I killed and sealed him away in the depths of Hell. Or. Whatever we fought in. Was that fine?"

That was definitely a shift in subject. Even he can tell from the baffled stare Nero and Trish gave him- hell, even Vergil did, out of shock. But Dante didn't want to- okay, he didn't think there was a definite reason his kidnapping took place. The same would go for that job and why Mundus singled Dante out.

_I didn't think that I would be his potential victim..._

"...sorry," This is too much. He apologetically smiles at Nero, silently swearing he'll finish when he gets the chance. "I- need to- Shit, I'm sorry- It's just- I need a minute."

"Take your time." Nero understands, sounding regretful. "Shit, sorry, I- I didn't mean to-"

"No, nonono, I was... no, I promised I'd tell. I'll finish. Just. I need a moment to think." He doesn't hear whoever spoke up next. All he needed to do was...

_...breathe, Dante, breathe..._

* * *

Dante finds himself sitting at the pavilion stairs, looking at the ground instead of the roses that surround the area. He feels his arcane still, trying to process in what his father has just told him. It was distracting, thinking about everything that took place in that job.

Was that why Mundus was fine with Dante attacking him? And that fight- oh God the fight that could have destroyed the others but Dante flung them both to an isolated area...

...and how much Mundus wanted to kill Dante...

...that job suddenly looks different in Dante's mind. Mundus' words and insults about how he, the greatest Arcane manipulator (Dante thought the adrenaline was at an all time high when the asshole announced that) can get whatever he wanted- more 'take over the world' drivel.

Fuck.

Things from that night and the day he defeated Mundus slowly connect together and Dante hates it.

This shit is on par with Lady's deal. He's... well, she's not here for him to vent out on. Trish has just heard it all, he refuses to take it out on the poor kid, his mother is busy helping Credo recover whatever else arcane he's lost in making that barrier while teaching Kyrie more techniques-

The mercenary buries his head in his arms, trying to still process what his father just said when he hears footsteps carefully approaching him. They stop in front of him before he feels someone sit next to him- ah, it's Vergil. He sensed the other's arcane quickly.

Silence stretches between the two for what seemed to be minutes.

"It's... insane." Dante quietly mumbles. "I just. ...It makes sense now. But I didn't... even know. I just thought Mundus was another asshole, looking to destroy the world or take over it."

"I know." But Vergil sounds grating. It's quiet, but filled with-

-shit, is he mad!?

Dante suddenly looks up, finally sensing what is wrong with his brother. He senses how enraged the ice and shadow arcane are- wanting to viciously attack something in some satisfactory way to mimic what he would do to Mundus if given the chance. 

_He's still mulling on that!?_

"Vergil..."

His twin looks to face Dante, his normally dark blue eyes were glowing an abnormal blue, signalling his silent rage. "...what." He growls.

Dante grimaces. A normal person wouldn't dare approach him now and that's... actually a bright idea. Only a stupid person can talk to an enraged Vergil right now. (That's Dante. It's always going to be Dante who will be brilliantly stupid to talk to his silently seething brother.) "You okay?"

"What do you think?" Vergil snaps back.

"If anyone sees you right now," The mercenary just continues, "They would probably run for the hills just from your glare alone."

"Would **you**?" Vergil snarls, eyes on Dante as he silently dares him to run off. "Given that you did it before." There's a thick silence, but Dante won't bite to the bait. Not anymore. But the words hit him a bit; a reminder of what happened when Vergil last lashed out.

Dante just sighs; he isn't exactly the best at reading the mood at times. But he knows how to calm Vergil... when he was younger. This is now. There's a chance this will crash and burn. And potentialy wreck whatever attempt he and Vergil tried to renew. So at least he can give it a shot and see how this goes, right?

"Geez..." Dante blinks and sighs, his hand now on his brother's back. He feels Vergil initially stiffen before laxing. And Vergil relaxes. His anger is still present in his face though. 

Silence reigns on them for a good minute as Dante scrambles for words to say, to fill in the potentially awkward gap.

"You know, I did defeat Mundus. Sealed him up for good- literally and mentally. He's gone, so you don't have to worry about him anymore." Dante knows very well what lengths everyone did to make sure Mundus wouldn't come back without getting some lashing back. The spells he placed made were pretty brutal- if Mundus tried to revive and escape, the spells will hit the bastard back twice as hard. (If used right, those retribution spells Dante learned for his fire arcane should pay off.)  
He hears Vergil take a very deep breath in some effort to calm himself, but he can still feel his unsettled, rage-fueled arcane attempting to snap at something. Or someone.

"...you're not calm yet, aren't you."

"No." Vergil grunts back and Dante sees why: his fists are balled, trembling with rage. His eyes are closed. 

The mercenary silently grimaces, still wondering if that meditating method works. It's worked when Vergil was upset... maybe the theory will apply when he's angry, right? 

"Say uh-"

"Should you dare say it, meditating will only make it worse." Vergil's eyes open to narrow slits. "If you want me to describe to you how much I'm willing to decimate Mundus."

So much trying to suggest a breathing exercise.

Well, there is... one more. It definitely left Dante dumbfounded. He hopes this will not backfire on him nor come back to haunt him.

"So, uh. Verge, here's something that'll amuse you." He can sense the other shift his glare at him, but Dante keeps rambling. "Morrison coined me as the 'King of Impulsive Decisions'- said that I make too many stupid decisions just based on whim and what I think to be... right. Ish. It's questionable-" 

"What is your point, Dante." Not a question, a command to respond or else Vergil will snap Dante's limbs off.

_Right! Straight to the point then._ Dante quickly licks his dry lips, nervous. _Shit. This... might not end well for me._ "I'm about to make one now. Just- look at me for a sec, will you?"

This earns Vergil's bafflement, turning to glare and snark back at Dante. "What potential asinine decision are you going to make that will-"

-and Dante suddenly leans in and quickly brush his lips against Vergil's. 

At least his arcane stopped its fury-filled rage- and it immediately changes to- oh fuck it, anything to calm his twin down, this outta work, right? (Potential payback for the very quick one V gave him before melding back to his true self- Dante couldn't forget it. He can't. Was that Vergil trying to tell him something? _Better say it now or else hold you damn peace..._ )

He faintly tastes the black coffee from Vergil's lips before he pulls away, feeling how very warm his face got. His heart is pounding in his hot ears- and he sees how stunned Vergil looks.

At least it made the blue glow in his eyes go away. His arcane stills, his anger now evaporated and gone away... while Dante's is jittery, nervous.

Dante stares

Vergil stares. 

And Dante nervously chuckles, looking anywhere but at his brother. Well, so much for **that**. He better go now or else Vergil starts to yell at him for that stupid, impulsive decision. "So, uh, yeah, let's just go back and-"

Vergil's hand reaches out to cup his face, making him face him again and Dante sees something intense in Vergil's eyes. It's the same emotions he's seen before when V- no, it was Vergil- kissed his palm, wanting to help Dante with his emotional turmoil that night. He gulps, feeling his face heat up and heart pounding so hard.

"Dante." He hears the other quietly murmur, his free hand gently grabbing Dante's bandaged left hand, his fingers carefully intertwining around the other's. "Did you really defeat the man who tried to kill you for power?"

"Honestly?" Dante tries so hard not to laugh- this question instantly wrecked whatever this mood was and that's all Vergil cares about? "At the time, I didn't make any connection between his wants and my job. All I knew back then was Mundus was a complete pain in the ass, sapping up way too much power, and he needed to go away." 

"I... see." 

"I mean, Mundus is gone." He states again. "He won't come back."

"Good." And Vergil closes his eyes, opens them again in an attempt to relieve his anger. It works- Dante feels it ebbing away. "He won't steal you again."

"That's... well, okay, one way to put it." Vergil's hands aren't letting go. "So, uh-"

He barely gets the chance to finish when he feels Vergil's lips against his, this time with insistence, an attempt to deepen what Dante began. He gasps, feeling Vergil's teeth gently graze against his bottom lip, nipping at it before slipping his tongue in. And Dante quietly moans, allowing Vergil to keep going, letting him explore and taste and tease-

"-Vergil," Dante gasps when he feels those lips leave him and nip his neck. "We're- outside. Someone-"

"I know." 

"And-"

"They know. They all know... all but you." 

"Even-"

"Nero too. Our parents know. Even your friend knows." And Vergil draws back, but the hand intertwining their fingers stay. He feels the other hand run down his face. "Would you like to take this elsewhere?"

His eyes storm with feelings that threaten to erupt like a storm; something Dante has seen only a few times when it's V and Dante. It tells of things Dante probably has suspicions of- but he's willing to figure it out and give it a chance. It is Vergil, after all. He's done all of this for Dante.  
They're going to talk about at some point. But Dante's fine with it; they can take all the time they need.

"Sure- but, you know, it took you this long to finally come out." Dante chuckles, feeling his twin grunt in twinged annoyance. From the changed subject, maybe. "I didn't think you'd actually find any reason to leave the house-"

"That has changed. We're in Mother's garden, so don't concern yourself." Vergil murmurs, hand now brushing his hair away. The annoyance fades away. "I visit here often. But also to the places you used to venture out to as a child."

Dante lets out a small laugh. "The roses are beautiful. I should let Mom know..." His eyes lit, "Oh! So you do go out to the park? Is the playground still there? The bookstore?? Everything else I- Shit, I forgot to visit those-"

"Would you want me to show you?" Vergil stands, gently brushing Dante's arm to come with him. "What has stayed and what has changed? Something told me you didn't want to stay in our home for too long."

"And if the others ask?"

"I stole you away for time to ourselves." Vergil smirks, his hand now intertwining around Dante's. "Perhaps for the rest of the day, if you would like... I want to show you something."

The mercenary chuckles. He had been cooped up in the house for a while... and yeah, Dante would like to see the city once more. With Vergil at his side, of course. "Yeah. Okay. ...wait, can I call the others first to- well, I don't want the kid to know he scared me off."

* * *

And so they did. ...without some convincing to others that they'll be okay, nothing will happen, and yes, Vergil is with him. Dante is also calm now, and yes, Nero, he'll finish his story tomorrow. ...and then Lady just had to tell Vergil about the potential chance Dante might get shitfaced in a bar if one isn't careful to watch him. 

"Oh what the crap, Lady!?"

"Let me remind you of the one time you and another merc decided it was a good idea to hold up a drinking contest and you barely won- if it wasn't for paying collateral for that poor barkeep." He can hear the gunswoman smirking. "Thank God I stopped you before you decided to play strip poker at the bar-"

"You evil little harpy, I will 'borrow' Kalina Ann without your permission next time-"

"Awww, are you embarrassed??"

"OhmygodLADY tell Trish to stop laughing because Vergil is too-"

"The more I have to tell-"

"WHAT THE CRAP!" 

And then it's Dante scowling and Vergil hanging up the phone. "Whatever you're going to say, Vergil-"

"I'm getting to know more things about you, brother." Vergil narrows his eyes, a rather dangerous smirk appearing. "Like that for instance. Will there be any more surprises for me to know about you later tonight?"

"...uh." Dante meekly chuckles, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. "...I hope not...?"

"On the contrary, I do hope so." Vergil's starting to sound smug. Fucking prick.

"I'm regretting my decision to come with you." He doesn't mean it seriously- especially since he threatens to chuckle when Vergil's hand grips Dante's shoulder. "Not letting go of me now, huh?"

"You might get lost." Vergil's smile gets a bit vicious. "Your sense of navigation is still the worst. Might I recall-"

"What!? Okay, first off, did Lady tell you this!? Two, no way! My sense of direction is fine, thank you!" And no, he will not relay the entire trip that got him and Lady lost when they were on their way to a city for a job. That is embarrassing and will prove Vergil right. And he hates that.

"I think otherwise." He feels Vergil gently squeeze his shoulder before they trail down to his hand. "And I happen to like this." Dante feels the other intertwin their fingers before lifting his hand, pressing a kiss to his rough knuckles. The mercenary flushes, but Vergil hums, "Let me take care of you, Dante."

All right. That's... sappy in Vergil's right and Dante doesn't want to admit he really liked it. He does. "All right, all right. Where are we headed, anyway?" Though a part of him wants to reexplore, wanting to see what's new in the repaired Red Grave City. He didn't explore that deep in the city.

"You'll see, brother."

* * *

"...the bookstore?" Dante asks, looking at the newer, rebuilt store. There are some people milling in there, minding their own business. Then he glances to Vergil, hesitation in his face. "...I don't know if you know this, but I felt really bad for decimating your notebook."

"I know." Vergil's eyes are on him. "You purchased a new one, didn't you? It came with a card, your apology written on it." His hand tightens. "I have it. I still do."

"And?"

"Not a single word written on it."

Dante stares at him, incredulous. "Seriously? You kept it the same way?"

"It's still in its prestine state. The card, too." Vergil gently tugs Dante to the entrance of the store and he follows. "There's more of your things I've kept."

"Aren't they all old by now?" Dante tries not to feel flattered about this. "I mean- they're probably thirty years old. Why didn't you use the notebook yet? I thought you moved to better things- like a tablet."

"I was waiting for you to come back."

"Oh my God, Verge." The mercenary groans. "You're such a romantic."

Vergil chuckles. "Only for you." He nods in greeting to the man at the register. "Cicero."

"Mister Vergil." The black haired man nods in return. "Welcome back- well, after the incident and all." He gestures to the store. "I can happily say we got everything back on track after accounting for inventory, so whatever you need, let me know."

"Are you and your family well?"

"Yeah. Thank the Gods too; we made it out before we heard the city was rebuilt. But I'm glad. Everyone made it out alive- even you and your-" The man glances at Dante, an amused smile appearing. "-your doppleganger?"

"What!?" Dante squawks in surprised. "Excuse me??"

"He isn't." Vergil smirks, gently letting go of Dante's hand and facing him. "This is the one I've told you about. Should he get bored, you can entertain him with tales of this place if you want. He wasn't the type to read anything."

"Okay, ha ha, Verge." Dante's face is flushing again, especially at how smug his twin looks. Bastard jumps to the most obvious problem about Dante, huh...? "I can read, you know."

Cicero laughs, earning the mercenary's glare at Vergil. "Oh, don't worry. Let me know if you need help, Mister Vergil."

It was a minute before Vergil walks off to a section (but not before whispering to Dante that he'll be quick in his search) that Cicero- the guy, right? 

"So. Uh-" Dante chuckles nervously. "I'm Dante."

"Ohhhhh... that explains things better now." Cicero grins. "You're **that** Dante. The one Mister Vergil keeps talking about."

"Uh... yeah?" Dante sheepishly nods. "I guess?" What **did** Vergil talk about to this guy? Was it about him as a kid?

The bookstore owner laughs. "He's told me about the kid that would normally ruin his things and how much payback he would get in return."

He knew it. "Ha ha, I'm sure." The mercenary huffs, blushing a bit. "I don't ruin those things anymore- do I look like someone who could do that?"

Cicero shakes his head. "My grandpa told me the same thing; about the kid who would whine about being bored when his twin comes here. But the kid would brighten up when my grandpa would tell him stories of the old, myths, fairy tales. But you know, he would be so happy to see you again. Him and Grandma."

Dante's eyes widen. The old man who handled the bookstore- wait, so this means this guy is- "You're his grandkid?"

"Yeah. I decided to take over this shop in honor of my grandparents." Cicero smiles fondly. "The regulars who come here still remember them... and still come with their kids or others. It's slowly expanding, which is a good thing. I'm glad this place got repaired; lots of people don't realize it, but it's a hiddden treasure in Red Grave City." 

Ah, no wonder there's customers in here... "Remind me one day to visit your grandparents in person." Dante's lips twitch to a sad smile, seeing the photograph of the owners. "Are they buried nearby?"

"They are." Cicero nods, "Why do you ask?"

"I just..." Dante closes his eyes, recalling the warmth placed on his hand before he was taken away. "...want to give them my greetings. And thanks. ...And maybe let them know I'm back."

Cicero nods, gratefulness in his face. "I'll give you the name etched on their graves, if it helps." 

"Sure." Dante glances back to see Vergil slowly looking through a book- slowly getting absorbed in his own little mind. Then he glances back to Cicero. "Say, while I'm here..."

"Hm? Do you need help finding something?"

"...Yeah. I do." Dante pauses before looking at the classics. "Do you have _The Divine Comedy_?"

"I do." Cicero grins. "Named after your namesake, believe it or not. Why?"

"I..." The mercenary silently recalls Nell. Her bookshelf of gunsmithing and types of guns. ...the book he's always read when he had nothing else to do. "...can you help me find a certain edition? A friend of mine kept a copy and I would read it and quote as many lines as I wanted just to annoy her." _And Nell would snark back, telling me to stop, but she's the type to laugh about it._

"All right," Cicero walks from the counter and gestures for another worker to take his place. "Let me see if we have the one you want. What does it look like?"

"Well, it was leather bound and... gold lettering painted on it. Sounds familiar?" It looks expensive, but it wasn't. Nell herself said so.

"It does! Want me to show you where it is?"

By the time Vergil has two novels in his hand for later reading, he's looking for his brother. He gets to see Dante reading a book. An actual book without destroying it.

Vergil chuckles. If Dante was still his impulsive, childish self, Dante would have started to write all over the book, whining about all words and no pictures. Yet here stands Dante at a more mature age, reading through _Inferno_. Cicero is back at the front and helping other patrons, which left them in the classics section. 

Dante was too deep in his reading, so he gasps when Vergil leans in, spying the page Dante's reading. "I never thought I would see this day come to life: you finally reading a classic."

"Shut up." But Dante's smile appears when a familiar quote jumps at him. "...I love this story. This has all three parts, and I want to actually sit down and read it again."

"Hm." Vergil's eyes narrow. "Who introduced you to this book?"

"A former friend." Dante carefully flips the page, continuing to read. In his mind, he hears Nell's soft cackle before feeling her ghostly thwap to his head, telling him to get his own copy because he's ruining hers. But the smile never left her as he continues to imagine all of the depths of Hell, Purgatory, and Paradise with the words he's reading. Dante's lips twitch to a fond smile, finally getting to the part he's memorized before closing the book. "I wonder if Mom and Dad purposefully named us after these two in this story...?"

"I wonder..." Vergil murmurs, his lips ghosting a kiss to the shell of Dante's ear. He smirks, seeing Dante's light flushed face before carefully taking the book and adding it to the other two he has. "Let me buy it. I'm interested to know what fascinates you about this story."

Dante opens his mouth to protest to the paying part-

"-after all, we are going to be **sharing** things from now on." 

"What!? The hell- oh no, you aren't! You're gonna have to pry it from my cold, grubby little hands, Verge! Get your own goddamn copy if you really wanted to read it that badly!"

Vergil is smiling at the slight vehement protests Dante brings up- before the younger twin breaks down in laughter. 

* * *

A few days later, Dante is standing in the living room again, the mug of coffee in his left hand. Yes, he knows it's still wrapped in bandages. No, he will not let anyone heal it for him- this one he'll let if heal on its own. . It's a self-serving reminder that he's not going to resort to it again just to assuage the pain.

_At least I'm not suffering from headaches anymore_. He cradles the mug for its warmth before sipping on it. His lips thin, knowing this might be the last time in a while he'll see this scenery before heading out for another job- yes, another one.

Morrison called last night. Dante and Lady had to take the call in another room, hearing Morrison explain it with Rock giving the supplemental details. And yes... Trish is going to come. At least Lady will have the company she needs. Nero will have to wait- Morrison tells Dante to let the kid get used to the trade first before going on his first job. That, Nero is fine with. He needs to pack up his things anyway.

The job is... deceptively simple. (As they all are. There's no such thing as an easy job.) A revisit to Vie de Marli- on a hunt for a demon on the loose. Only said demon used to be one of Mundus' right hand men; and someone stupid or smart made a deal with said demon. The details are still murky on that particular contract- but the intentions were made clear: the arcane user wanted to destroy a valuable temple hidden in Vie de Marli to uncover some sort of treasure. While they subdue and take care of the demon rampaging the idle, their actual job is to find the idiot who summoned the demon and make sure he or she doesn't do it again.

The last thing anyone needed was another Mundus. Or another Red Grave City incident. Anything threatening.

The bad part is this has happened before. Some idiot named Chen tried to do this with a being named Argosax. And it failed spectacularly; Dante, Lady, Rock, and their escort Lucia made sure those two would never return to threaten the world. 

That's fine.

What Dante isn't fine with was how Vergil reacted when Dante told him he has another job to go to. Or that the bastard overheard- does Vergil have the audacity to do that every single time?

_"So." Vergil closes his eyes, taking a sharp breath, before opening again, pinning his intense, silent accusing stare at Dante. "You're leaving."_

_"Yeah. I have a job to go to." And not to mention he has to make a trip back home to change his assortment of clothing and wear, think about moving out and finally taking that house Morrison kept bugging him on. Vie de Marli is nice... but cold in the nights. He blames it on the ocean. "I'm a mercenary, Vergil. What did you expect for me to do? Retire and say I'm not doing what I've been doing for the past couple of years anymore? I'm not ready to rest."_

_Not yet. He doesn't plan to retire from his profession._

_And Vergil seems to know this, seeing his stiff posture sag a bit. "...I know. I can't stop it."_

_"Then-"_

_"Lucia." His voice cracks like a jealous lover. "Who is Lucia?"_

_How much did Vergil overhear!? "Oh- Lucia. A woman who used to have a crush on me before I turned her down. I mean, it wasn't going to be serious thing. Wasn't my type." Dante silently takes note of how surprised Vergil looked at this. And no, Dante isn't going to skip things around when it comes to intimacy. Yes, he has standards. "She and I are friends... I think. I mean, she's not bitter I didn't like her in the way she does. But a good mercenary- she's a good person who deserves much better."_

_"...I see." Vergil's quiet. "But you are still leaving."_

_"A job. You know."_

_The air gets tense- before Vergil grabs Dante's wrist, pulls him closer, and brushes his lips against his. Is this going to be a thing- shit, it is going to be a thing, he can see it in Vergil's eyes. Dante tries to say something along the lines of 'I'm coming back, I swear', but instead, he hears Vergil murmur something. "Wait, what?"_

_"Is your boss Morrison still on the phone?"_

_"He... is?" What is Vergil about to do?_

_"I need to have a word with him." His eyes narrow before letting go of Dante's wrist. "If you don't mind."_

By that, he took Dante's phone and had a talk with Morrison. And Dante isn't sure what that was about. But he didn't want to know. He told Sparda and Eva about it- they were fine and told Dante to call them. And to Nero, he tells the kid to expect Dante when he returns; Dante will start training him first thing on improving his aim; the same goes for Credo. He isn't about to leave them both in the dust. (Not that Dante isn't confident in the kid's skills, but from what Lady and Trish told him, Nero's lacking in the pistol aiming department. Credo might be a bit better, but who knows? Maybe some training won't hurt them.) And he suspects Kyrie will join them too.

So three more kids to account for. Fantastic.

Dante thins his lips, taking another drink from his coffee as his mind rattles on about the jobs he's going to start taking, how long will it take for Nero to take his first job, how will they all fare, what are they going to do about-

"You didn't come to bed last night."

Dante doesn't even glance to know it's Vergil who approaches him. Instead, he hums an affirmative, drinking his coffee. "Just- well, appreciating the view."

Vergil walks next to him, seeing Dante staring at the skies. "Do you recall the first day we moved here?"

"Yeah." He knows that day well. "I said I wanted to explore the city- the world. And you inside with your books. And I did say I wanted to be strong like you."

"As it was mostly the case." Vergil quietly murmurs, glancing at Dante again. "But the last part... that's not entirely true."

"Oh. I know." Dante recalls the fight after V and the Dragon merged. "You did whoop my sorry ass back there. Guess I deserved it-"

"Stop." He turns to see Vergil. "Your self-doubts and fears. It worries me." Even if his face is devoid of emotion with his dry voice, his eyes show another story. V was the more expressive version of Vergil, he realized; the more emotional part of his personality.

Dante pauses before he sighs. Drinks another gulp of coffee. "You've heard it plenty of times before."

"In the form I took, I have." The cigarettes, the guilt in Dante's eyes when he thinks of his past, when he talked about those who have died instead of him. Vergil silently wants to vanquish those shadows from his younger twin, but he can't. It's a part of his younger brother's mind and all Vergil knows is how to help him endure through. Lady has told him this much, to make him sane and not fall into despair. "It... your pains, Dante. I know how much they hurt."

"I know."

"At least let me in." Vergil sees Dante look at him in subdued surprise- before he chuckles, leaning a bit to Vergil's shoulder. "You know I'm here now."

The words that made Dante panic, but now, they don't. He leans in, relaxing against Vergil's body, who just wraps one arm around his waist.

"I panicked that night. I wasn't sure how else to react except to calm my nerves." And Dante closes his eyes, wanting to at least savor this moment before he heads out to the isle. "But it's getting better. I'm just wondering what would happen on the days it'll happen again in the future. When you're-"

"I'm going to stay with you." Vergil's hand threads Dante's soft hair. He gently presses a kiss to his forehead. "And you won't be alone anymore. That, at least, is something of assurance."

Meaning- wait, how?

"Huh." Dante hums. "I get this feeling you're not telling me something."

"That, I am now." Vergil feels Dante glance up, silently wondering what he has to say. "When do you leave?"

"After this weekend. Why?"

"Then I'll make good use of it- spending our time here before we head back." Vergil glances at the city view. "If you aren't foolish to impulsively plan things at the last minute, I think some form of outing is ideal for the two of us."

"Yeah, that's- wait." Something finally caught up in Dante's brain before he lifts his head, confused. "...you said 'before we head back'. Head back where?"

"To home."

"That's here." Dante is getting lost when he sees the snide amusement rise in Vergil's eyes. "...what?"

"I suppose I should tell you now. What Morrison and I had a talk about last night."

"Oh- Ohh yeah." The very conversation Dante doesn't think was a good idea to listen in, no matter how nosy Lady and Trish were. Bastards. "What about it?"

"Your profession needs some help." Of course it does, Dante isn't dense to know about the mercenary's faults. There are days where Lady has a mission she can handle on her own, jobs when Dante can take care of and they both either come back wiped, tried, yet relieved that there's at least another job with another pay. But it's one issue.

The other is needing the suitable backup. It's either the two of them, or no help at all.

"Yeah, I guess Trish coming is a good thing." The woman's made up her mind. Trish has told Dante she's coming, no questions asked. When Dante points out about her nurse profession, Trish has delightfully mentioned she's left and never looking back, using her natural talents to help him, Lady, and Rock with the jobs Morrison comes with.

Vergil sighs. "To keep your friend occupied. It's not just her that's coming with you." Dante looks at him, slowly realizing what Vergil is about to say, "I'm coming with you."

Wait. He's...

...what?

Vergil? Being a mercenary like him??

Dante blinks. He sets the coffee mug on the table to prevent it from spilling. "You- you're going to- Vergil." He tries to laugh- there is no way. "You... want to be a mercenary. Like me? You're kidding, right?" But the look Vergil give him is deadset, determined. It blazes and Dante blinks, realizing immediately he wasn't joking. "You're serious."

"I know you have your own life outside of the one in Red Grave. And that you know I used to hold a powerful position here."

"Yeah. Dad's told me- used to?" Sparda's company. "But- I mean, what about-"

"Father still has a hold on the business. There are people he trusts that can help run it. If you are concerned about my finances, I am far better off than you know. " Vergil continues, "And my son desires to learn everything from you, in your business. He sees you as a parental figure than a mentor, Dante."

"Oh..." Dante feels surprised. Shocked and- rather relieved. He knew that he, Lady, Rock, and Morrison had to go back to work at some point. He knew about Trish, Nero, Kyrie, and Credo. Eventually Nico, but she's also in training. But Vergil too?

"Why?"

"I needed something else to entertain me that is not relentless repetitious drivel." Vergil explains. "Being V made me understand strength doesn't just come from talent alone. And," His eyes meet Dante's. "I never want us to be separated again. The decades without you were torturous... you know why."

"Yeah." Dante nods, letting the other's hand on his waist. Then he smirks. "Not going to let me out of your sight again, huh?"

"No."

"Any particular reason for that?" Dante grins. The last few nights made him aware of this. 

"What do you think?" Vergil's eyes narrow. "You're mine. Despite you being known as the strongest, I pull you back in, keeping you in line." 

"Just like you would do." Dante chuckles. "Mom and Dad?"

"They know." And accepted it. Eva has the most resigned, yet happy smile on her face with Vergil firmly tells her he's going to made Dante happy; Sparda laughs at the idea about getting his younger brother in line. And yes, they will come back to visit, Vergil is not a dolt to know how close his family are. 

"Verge..." A part of Dante is thrilled to have someone so intimate, but he closes his eyes, opens it as he takes a deep breath, not letting Vergil go further. "It's going to be risky. Being a merc- it'll be busy, it's up and down."

"I'm very aware."

"There's a chance I'm on a job and I might not- Oh God even this one is going to such a pain in the ass- There are jobs that I might have to do on my own."

"The fools will learn to deal with two instead of yourself."

"God, Verge." Dante's lips quirk to a chuckle. "You are very deadset on this. You really want to be with me that much?"

"I'll be going with you. To the one you're about to head to, to many more in the future." And Vergil smirks, "After all, I too am learning about your job. Am I not?"

Dante blinks before he chuckles, seeing the glint in Vergil's eyes. "Oh my God. You're not like Nero, Vergil. And you have more than enough skills to survive through any job. What else am I supposed to show you? How to act properly and negotiate on a monsters who'd like to kick your ass?"

"Among... other things." His arm possessively wraps around Dante's waist. Vergil leans in, gently brushing his lips against Dante's. "I believe we both can duel as much as we want with our weapons and our arcane. I want to see your full abilities and hone them as much as I desire."

_Of course._ Revenges for many times Dante's begged Vergil to play-fight as kids. Now it's Vergil bugging for that. "Shit, I forgot that you had a katana... your skills- too. They beat me up last time."

"With an unfair advantage- you weren't properly rested." Vergil's serious tone returns. "And I want to fight you at your peak. Yamato misses fighting her comrade- she desires Rebellion's flames."

"Geez, just like you, huh?"

Vergil narrows his eyes, glinting in the possessive love he holds for Dante. "Perhaps worse. Even more so. I am selfish."

"Don't you mean greedy?"

"Same meaning, different words, dear brother."

"Speaking of unfair-"

"I'm still not giving back that arcane of yours." Vergil hums. The pocket watch is still attached to Vergil's coat- still crafted from the fire and light Dante used to hide his physical appearance with. "It's mine. I believe you have enough energy to recover what arcane you lost on your own."

Dante laughs, arms around the other's shoulders. "I shaved the beard off, you asshole. And I got a trim on my hair, I sleep a bit better- I still want it back!"

The other scoffs, lips capturing Dante's in a searing kiss. "Not a chance, dear brother. I'll be with you until the very end."

"I realized that, you smartass." And Dante smiles, feeling the sun hit him. "Fine; after this job, let's go home... together."

He sees the smaller, yet genuine smile appear on Vergil's face. "Our home, Dante. **Our** home."

"Of course. What other way could it be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Whoa, oh I, never knew love, never knew love, never knew love_   
>  _Living without you, living without you_   
>  _Whoa, oh I, I don't feel lost, I don't feel lost, I don't feel lost_   
>  _Now that I found you, now that I found you_   
>  _So hold me down_   
>  _Don't know what I'd do, if I was without you_   
>  _Now, hold me down_   
>  _Babe, it's all true_   
>  _Now that I found you_   
>  _It's my ritual_   
>  **\- Ritual, Marshmello ft. Wrabel**


	20. I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! And yes, there is one more after this.

_"Mom?"_

_Eva blinks, looking up from her book to see a wide-eyed, seven year old Dante stare at her from the entrance of the living room. He's looking awake. And he looks a bit pouty._

_Thank the Gods Sparda went to his office room for an emergency business call._

_"Oh..." She gasps and Dante runs to her, immediately burying his face in her chest. She silently takes a guess that there was another argument between him and Vergil. Dear Gods. She might consider the suggestion of separating the two to their own rooms after all.  "What happened?"_

_"Vergil says I whine too much." Ah, this again...? "When I told him that I couldn't sleep-" He tries to find out what he's trying to say, but Eva's light soothes and warms him, allowing him to be more comfortable.. "-he told me to count sheep. And then he called me a brat."_

_"Oh Dante." Eva's head dips to kiss her son's head. Vergil does seem to admire Sparda; like son, like father. Dante, on the other hand, just likes to be around her more and it charms Eva. "You know he's trying to look out for you. But you shouldn't take your brother's word seriously when he called you a brat."_

_"He's mean to me, Mom. And he's been ignoring me." Dante clings to her tighter. And he's at that stage too. Wonderful. Eva will have a few words with her elder son and to Sparda tomorrow about this. At least Dante has friends he's starting to form. That's a good thing too._

_(A year later, it's Vergil who is crying, shaking as he sobs words of grieving guilt, trying to beg the Gods to bring Dante back, he really didn't mean all of these horrible words that made Dante run away. That he didn't want Dante to be gone from them, from him, forever. Eva and Sparda both embrace him, silently wondering if Vergil's words hold true._

_And thirty years later, it's Dante who tries to hold back his own tears when Eva and Sparda embrace their grown, yet found son when they finally see him with their own eyes. Vergil's hand is on Dante's side, hugging him too and Eva realized that Vergil wants to be close to Dante again.)_

_"Well, I can talk to him about it." Eva sighs. It might work out for both of them in the end, so who knows? They might stop arguing with each other. "But can you still sleep?"_

_Dante fiercely shakes his head. "I want warm milk."_

_Eva blinks... and she starts laughing. Her young boy will never change, will he? "Oh you silly boy. You should have said so in the first place!"_

_Dante grins, following after her as their cross to the kitchen. "Whatcha working on, Mom?"_

_"I was reading." Eva smiles, taking out a few ingredients. "Your father wants me to help him with something, so I was going over some research. Would you like to help?"_

_"With what?"_

_"Well, with magic." Eva knows the boys start to know what the arcanes are. Vergil slowly understands, but Dante doesn't. He thinks it's something fantastical and that's fine. It might take Dante a few more years to know what it means to have the arcane in his hands. But the only worrying factor for both her and Sparda is that Dante might not have one. Vergil has plenty to start off with._

_Dante stares at his mother in confusion. "The thingy V says we might have? But I don't see it yet. What does Dad need help with?"_

_"It's some sort of complicated sealing spell. Something that your father said would be of help in the future." Eva places the milk, honey, cinnamon, and vanilla to the small pot before heating it up. "Do you want to see it?"_

_Dante pales at the idea of ruining something else that is part of his father's dealings. "N-Nope! Maybe later! You know, when Dad says I can look at it without wrecking it."_

_Eva smiles, knowing very well Dante is scared of his father's wrath._

_(She will later hear from a gunswoman named Lady that Dante had awakened his own arcane after a near-death experience. It was horrifying, but Dante's still alive. And out of everyone in the family, Dante's brilliance of fire and light was one of the most powerful Eva has ever seen. It has carried him this far to the mercenary profession he's in. And he's safe. And now Vergil wants to fight with his twin, being by his side to be stronger. That and Dante knows than to anger his father now.)_

_It took a few minutes, but she serves Dante a mug of his favorite warm milk, one for herself. And finds themselves back in the living room, Dante carefully cradling his mug and sipping on it while trying not to make a mess of it all._

_Eva manages to finish making the seal as he finishes his nighttime drink. And a couple of minutes later,  Dante mumbles, "Mom, can I..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Can I hear a story from you?" Dante looks ashamed. "I mean... If you're okay with it."_

_"Of course, silly. You're never too old to hear a story from me!" Eva perks up before she nods. "I think I know the right story for you." In fact, she doesn't tell Dante it was a story she's made up. But she hopes he enjoys it. "Is it okay if it's not from your usual book?"_

_Dante's eyes widen as he eagerly nods. "You made one up, Mom?"_

_Eva nods._

_"I still wanna hear it!" Dante gasps. "Your stories are always the best! I wanna hear it still! What's it about? Does it always start the same?? Can I hear it? Please??"_

_"Calm down, Dante." Eva laughs, gently patting his head as she sits next to him. She's done with her drink and so was he. "Yes, you smart boy, you know how it all begins. It starts with 'Once upon a time...'"_

* * *

 

**Six months later**

 

The alarm cuts through and no, it's not from the ambulance wails. The window isn't open, so there's only one thing that can also wake him up. (Next to a particular someone, but that's another story.)

"Fucking hell..." Dante wearily grabs his phone that's on his nightstand. He takes it, bleary stares at the time, and groans, burying his head in his pillow before answering the very late phone call. _What in the actual hell._ But his smile betrays him for not being mad at who's calling him; he was going to call her tomorrow. "Hi Mom. It's late. Nearing midnight. I thought you and Dad would be asleep by now."

"Hello Dante." He hears Eva softly laugh, hearing Sparda telling her it's getting rather late. "I just want to see how you and the others are doing."

"Good God, Mom. I was going to call you and Dad tomorrow." His voice is subdued, attempting to be quiet. Disturbing Vergil wasn't well worth it. Especially when he feels the other's back turned in an effort to sleep.

"And," Eva's amused tone floats in, "Seeing as how your father and I plan to visit your new home later this week for the holidays, I just want to make sure things are tidy and neat."

Dante softly snorts. And bringing in presents and gifts for everyone. He can't help but wonder if his mother is a very generous person. "Lady, huh? She's probably told Trish about my shitty cleaning skills."

He hears his mother's chuckle float on the other line. "It's always good to have people around you to keep you checked."

"I know, I know." Vergil too. (Dante didn't know how much of a neat freak Vergil was until the latter saw how Dante lived in his apartment... and promptly told Dante to help him clean or else he wasn't going to get any pizza for the night. That was good enough bribery for Dante for him to set on that.)

"We're doing well, all things considering. And yes, Mom, we cleaned the house." Dante's lips twitch to a grin, barely glancing at the other sleeping next to him. "Verge over here is... well, sleeping like a rock right now." (The idiot got into another all-nighter and Dante can't help but think Vergil needs a day off to better himself. Despite the distance, Vergil decides to help with their Father's corporation once in a while. This was one of those times.) "And I got back from another job with the kid."

"Oh! Speaking of Nero- how is he?" Eva asks.

"The kid. He's-" Dante twitches to a smile, deciding now's a good time to find another place to talk. Bothering and waking up a potentially cranky Vergil is the last thing everyone in this house needed. "Nero's good. Improving very well. He, Credo, **and** Kyrie (how did they get Kyrie and Credo's parents to agree is still beyond Dante's comprehension. But all he knows is that their kids are going to be fine. ...Dante made sure Kyrie has her own room, just in case). I'm impressed, Mom." He carefully leaves the door a bit open before walking down the stairs. "I'm still getting used to the 'mentor-student' thing. Two students, me as one of their teachers... It's interesting. But rewarding. Kyrie helps me out with them; and Nico comes by time to time." To bother Nero and Credo with however many damages they do to her stuff. Dante, Lady, and Rock got amused seeing this sight.

"And for Trish and Vergil?" Eva asks.

Dante hums. "Well. ...I suppose they're well in their own way."

He hears his mother laugh. "You didn't teach them a thing yet, haven't you."

"No. They're capable people." Dante chuckles. "They can deal the job and everything on their own."

"Be nice, Dante..."

"Hang on a sec, let me get to a better place so we can talk, okay? I don't want to disturb Vergil from his sleep." The other glances at the bed one last time. "He stayed up helping Dad again, didn't he?"

Eva hums. "He has. I'm relieved you're worried about him."

"I am! I'm worried about Vergil, Trish, and the kids. Looking on it now, my life's gotten chaotic all of the sudden..."

It has, and Dante isn't about to admit it gives him so much joy to have this in his life. Lady told him he looks happier and Dante's surprised. It's when Rock teased him about it that Dante concedes that the gunswoman is right: he does enjoy the newfound liveliness he's received.

He hears his mother hum. "I know. It's been a bit of a mess for you, hasn't it?"

"It always has. But you know, I'd rather like it." Dante manages to take milk from the refrigerator.

"Oh? Even if it's different than what it's before?"

"Yeah." He feels his lips twitch to a smile. "You know, he's kept that notebook I bought for him for years!"

"And your other possessions, I take it?" Eva asks. "I... well, don't tell Vergil. But I saw it while he was away on his 'trip'. Along with the other things he has. Has he shown it to you?"

Dante recalls those things when he found the box in Vergil's room back in Red Grave City: the blue notebook still in its clear wrapper; the card Dante wrote in apology to his brother for ruining his notebook; the two plastic swords the twins used to play with; some of the notebooks Dante scrawled all over (including the one that ignited Vergil's fury that day); a few of his toys that faded a bit in color; the books Dante loved as a child; and a red hoodie that's big for a eight year old child. 

"Oh God he has." 

"And?"

Dante pauses.

_"I'm surprised you found it."_

_Dante turns around to see Vergil lean against the door to his room, looking at his twin with a subtly fond_ _look in his face. "I was going to show you when you had the time."_

_"Well, you have **my** book in your room somewhere." Dante scowls a bit, knowing Vergil still has **The Divine Comedy** in his room. "I was in the middle of reading that, you know."_

_"Hmn." Instead of responding to it, Vergil sits down next to him, carefully taking the old red hoodie in his hand. "...a part of me wondered if you missed this dreadful thing."_

_"The hoodie? Well... that depends." Dante recalled Melissa buying him a children's longcoat that was darker than the hoodie. He wore it until it fell apart."It definitely wasn't that bright. But yeah. Looking at it now, I did miss it. Too bad I can't wear it anymore." He chuckles, feeling Vergil flick his cheek. "I know, I know. Too small. I have a favorite jacket now." Then he picks up the notebooks, face glowing red with embarrassment. "...why this? Why the hell did you keep **this**?"_

_Vergil sighs. "A reminder- of that day."_

_Dante falls silent. Then he looks at the ground. "...oh."_

_"And how much I've missed you." Vergil continues, slowly placing his hand on Dante's shoulders and tracing it. "Your constant neediness, your annoyances. I never thought I would say this, but I yearned to hear it all again."_

_"Verge."_

_"I know, that child grew up." Vergil's hand continue to draw slow, gentle lines in Dante's shoulders. "Yet I still wanted you, changed man or not."_

_"I know." Dante sighs, closing his eyes. He's told Vergil more stories of his past while they were re-exploring Red Grave City. And he was there the next day when Dante finally tells Nero of how he defeated Mundus. (It's after Nero leaves with a reassured positive note- looking for Kyrie, of course- that Vergil feels Dante hug him, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh of relief that he got that part out. And he didn't lose control.) And of many more; Vergil heard it all and silently vows to never let Dante fall to despair again._

_He opens his eyes again and cracks a smile when he sets the ruined notebooks down to pick up the now small, tiny plastic sword with the red handle. "You know, I gave this away to someone. The girl said she needed a sword to be a knight for her playtime."_

_"Yet she gave it back when I asked about it." Vergil murmurs, "The girl you recklessly gave it to said her mother bought her  new one. She was searching for you- wanting to give this back to you as thanks."_

_"Oh..." Dante's eyes widen a bit._

_"You treasured this item as a child." He feels the hand leave his shoulders and arms snake around his waist; Vergil is now hugging him from behind. "Then you know why I kept it."_

_Dante chuckles, setting the small sword back in the box. "We did duel, you know. But with the real deal, not these plastic things. We can give them away now. I mean... all of these we can throw out or donate." He pauses when he lifts the blue notebook- and sees the same type except in a red. "...Verge?"_

_"After you bought that notebook, I had the urge to buy you one." His brother quietly explains. "If I was to have one, you needed one to write in yourself. ...a gift for you when you came back."_

_The mercenary feels his throat slightly swell with emotions he can't pinpoint. But his heart is filling with those fluttering feelings again. "...shit. You're such a romantic." He places the notebook back in its box, his hand now overlapping Vergil's, trying to hide his red face. His voice comes out wavering and emotional. If he starts crying, he'll never hear the end of it-! "A stupid, selfish romantic asshole. You kept all of this for years."_

_"Throwing it away meant I would throw you away." Vergil kisses the crook of Dante's neck, tightening his embrace. "And I refuse to. Not when I love you."_

_And just like that, Vergil says those three words, only reserved for his Dante._

_"Damn it, you idiot." No hatred, just a small gasp when he feels tears coming out. "Now I'm crying, you goddamn idiot. Who's fault is that?"_

_"You're getting a bit emotional, Dante." Yet he allows the other to turn him, face-to-face before lips press against his closed eyes. He hears a fond sigh. "I'm going to use the notebook the same day you use the one I bought you, brother. So use your gift well."_

_"Touching." Dante mumbles, leaning to rest his head in Vergil's shoulders. "I think I might use the tablet Rock bought me- so I won't ruin the notebook with my chicken scratch."_

_"I doubt you will."_

_"At least throw your ruined notebooks away."_

_The other hums, brushing a kiss against Dante's lips. "What point will that serve you?"_

_"It's embarrassing." Dante mumbles, "It reminded me how much of an idiot brat I was."_

_"That too." Vergil grunts. "But you're my idiot brat. I think I have every right to keep them- they're_ _technically_ _still mine."_

_"Oh my God you're cruel." And a smartass because Vergil's right; those notebooks are his._

The mercenary feels his face heat up, recalling that moment well. "I'm actually horrified he kept those notebooks." He smiles when he hears his mother laugh. "I want him to throw it away- I still can't believe I was that type of kid who did that." 

"You were," Eva chuckles, "But you know... you're still the same boy I see and hear from now. Your energy has been redirected to a better way."

"True." She's right. He just used it to bash some idiot demon's head with Rebellion, fire, and light. "Say, Mom- how do you make your warm milk again? Refresh my memory."

"Oh? Didn't I show you before you left?"

"Just humor me." Dante's lips twitch to a smile. He can feel someone else come. "I get this feeling I'm going to need it."

Eva chuckles. "All right... you can't sleep at all, can't you?"

"Nah. Your call woke me up." And something else crosses him as he takes out a measuring cup. "...hey Mom? Do you remember that story you told me years and years ago...? The one you told when I couldn't sleep as a kid?"

"Oh! The one I told you years before?" And it's written in a notebook for Dante to read. Vergil gave it, telling him Eva wrote it, making revisions to it and rewriting it. He's read the fairy tale- and tells his mother how he remembers it. She wrote it and then gave the notebook to him, a very relieved smile on her face stating this is the story she remembered it being. Well, he did change something, but that's not relevant. The important thing is...

"Can I share it with someone?" It sounds ridiculous. But he's going to give it a second try. The first time he retold the story to someone ended in teasing laughter. This time-

Well this time will be different. Dante's going to start something new in this family.

"Dante... it's your story." Eva softly responds. "You can decide what to do with it."

"Yours and mine, Mom." Dante grins back, glancing over to see Kyrie approach the kitchen. He gestures for her to take a seat at the kitchen bar. "Might as well make it a family story for the future generations to come."

He can hear Eva's soft laughter. "That's a valid point."

"So." Dante pauses, "Before I hang up for the night, Mom, how did you make your famous warm milk? I'm not the only one who can't sleep."

* * *

"Thank you." Kyrie gently smiles, taking the warm mug in her hands. "I needed this."

"Hey, It's my Mom's recipe. You heard me make it." Dante washed the pan and measuring cup not too long ago. The vanilla, honey, and cinnamon were placed away at their rightful spots (so organized!), so he won't get called out by anyone for still being messy. The milk was also placed away- and he made it a point to write a sticky note that screams ' **DO NOT DRINK FROM CARTON** '. 

(Ever since the kids moved in with Dante and Vergil, Nero developed that shitty habit of drinking from the carton and as lazy as Dante is, he's not amused about this. He told Nero for the nth time that's unsanitary as hell, he's also caught Credo doing it too. And they should be glad they haven't told Lady about this or else they'll have bullets to their heads.

Nero blamed Credo. Credo blames Nero.

Nico happily chirps the same went for the orange juice, causing both boys to glare at her.

Kyrie just laughs.

Dante flatly tells the boys to buy new cartons of both milk and juice, or else they'll have to deal with Lady's wrath when she and Trish come by to visit.)

"I'm sure Nero will heed the sticky note." Kyrie's smile comes back amused, especially when Dante sighs, taking the bar seat next to her. "Don't worry, he knows better."

"I still swear he drinks from the carton without me looking." Dante scowls before glancing at her. "How's the warm milk?"

"It's nice." Kyrie cradles the mug in her hands. "I just can't sleep."

"Yeah. me neither." The clock on the stove-top reads 12:30 and Dante knows everyone else in the house is asleep. "Is it from the cold?"

Kyrie shakes her head. "This house. I'm still trying to adjust to it."

Ah. The 'office'. 

_"It's not an office." Trish is the first to stare at Dante._

_"It still is one." Dante glances to Rock. "Wasn't it?"_

_"We technically call it one 'cause you refused to stay in it for one night." Rock glances back at him with a very withering glare. "But yeah, Miss Trish, you're right. It's a house. Dummy here refuses to call it that-" Dante makes a very indignant sound. "-since he calls his apartment his home-"_

_Vergil snorts a quiet condescending chuckle. "As he still believes it is."_

_"As usual." Trish smirks._

_Dante whirls on them now. "Hey! I happened to like that spot!" He scowls a bit, seeing Vergil's sharp smirk._

_"All because it's near a pizza place?" Lady shoots back with a grin, "Come on, you have to admit, it is better than meeting up in your potentially crowded apartment!"_

_The mercenary sighs. But a part of him admits they were right. And he refuses to give Nero a horrible first impression of where he lives. Kid deserves better._

"But it's so different than your apartment."

"Oh, I know." Dante glances over at one of the framed portraits placed next to the miniature television set up at the corner. It's one Morrison took long ago; Grue, Jessica, Tiki, Nesty, Rock, and Nell have gathered in Grue's home after one difficult job. It was super rare for all of them to be gathered together, but here they were, celebrating. And in the rarest chances of it happening, Morrison took a picture of the kids beaming their widest grins- Dante and Rock too. Jessica is laughing, Grue, Nell, and Morrison have the most content smile on their faces, looking at the kids who were having so much fun. (It was so long ago. But it doesn't ache anymore. Not as horribly as it used to.)

"This house," Kyrie suddenly asks. "Who gave it to you? I admit, I was surprised when Morrison said he has the deed to this place, but it wasn't originally under his name..."

"Old man Grue." Dante hums. "Someone who taught me how to fight and do the mercenary job. He taught me how to use the pistols. He even gave me a crappy sword, expecting me to make it better. As if I was going to make a flaming sword out of shitty steel. My arcane wasn't fully developed then!" He hears Kyrie giggle. "But before he passed... he told me I needed a proper roof over my head. Rent wasn't going to cut it, he said. So he gave me keys to this place. It was originally going to be his second house in addition to the first one. But then things happened." 

"Oh." Kyrie falls silent before she glances back at him. "If you forgive me for asking... what happened to them? To the family who gave you this place? If you don't like to answer-"

"No. I mean... it's been years." Dante chuckles. He walks over to take the photo before sitting back, the framed picture in hand. "...it's a bit long. You okay with that?"

Kyrie nods.

And Dante tells her about Grue, his bratty children Tiki and Nesty, and Jessica. And what happened to their family prior to meeting Dante. Grue's wife died from a demon attack. His children were scared and Grue decided to let this place be the backup hideout should something happen. And he left things that later would be of use to Dante: unused ammo, guns Rock will later use as foundations to his own masterpieces. There were some furniture, but empty rooms; all covered in plastic wrappings. 

Dante had initially planned to live there, but after Grue and Jessica's death, he decided it wasn't worth it. He handed the keys and deed of this home to Morrison, telling his carrier he wasn't ready.

_"Take your time, Dante." Morrison quietly says to Dante. They're standing over the graves of Grue, Jessica, and Nell in the pouring rain. "Even if it's years, let me know when you're ready to have the house again."_

_"Sure." Dante mumbles, feeling his soaked hair stick to his face. "Just... do what you want. I don't think I'm going to step foot in it for a while."_

_"I know." Morrison blows a smoke from his cigarette. "But you're gonna need it one day, so I'm going to take your word for it that you're going to live there at some point in your life."_

_The mercenary grunts. "We'll see."_

Twenty (or more) years later, he was. He swears he hears the ghost of Grue chuckle, warning him Nero, Credo, and Kyrie (with Nico popping in occasionally) are going to be a handful and they better help him with the maintenance work with his home. And the ghost of Jessica gently telling Dante despite what others say, she likes the jukebox that's sitting in the open den. The pool table would be what Grue liked.

"Oh!" Kyrie gasps, eyes widening in recognition. "Those two- Miss Tiki and Nesty. Morrison brought them over the other day... Were they okay with us living here?"

"They were. I'm surprised." Dante is still stunned at this. "But I'm glad. To finally see how they are now, years later. Have their own place too... their significant others loved meeting us too."

"I know." The brunette smiles and Dante wonders if she's imagining the future with Nero. (There's a high possibility of this. All he hopes is that his brother wouldn't mind if there are little children running around this home.)

It was one day, out of the blue, Morrison reintroduced Dante to an older Tiki and Nesty when he calls Morrison to tell him he's finally moved in to this home...

...who hugs him and thanked him and Mister Rock for helping them years later, even if they lost contact for protection reasons. (They man a bar now. A bar! Dante makes a reminder to check it out with Lady, Morrison, and Rock. Of course Trish and Vergil are going to come with them; it's no secret the two want to know more about the time Dante lived as a mercenary. Probably to get more embarrassing stories out of the girls. Well, mostly Lady and Trish. Vergil is just there because Dante is.)

Credo, Kyrie, and Nico got along with the girls really well. The only one who probably didn't was the kid. In fact, Nero puffed in ire, wondering why the hell Dante would care so much about two people he doesn't even know-

_"They're the brats I knew when I started off." Dante chuckles, spying Nero glaring at Nesty (She's talking to Lady with the most awed look on her face). "Envious?"_

_"No." Nero crosses his arms, slightly pouting. His arcane also gives off a much more irritated vibe, jealousy and envy screaming from his lightening. "Why would I be?"_

_Kyrie and Credo snicker at the obvious lie. Nico is too busy talking to Tiki to even notice, so good for her. Nero would have happily attempted to murder Nico anyway._

_"Awwww, Nero! You are jealous!" Dante grins, poking at the kid's arm. Nero attempts to swat it away, whining a bit. "Don't worry, you're still the nephew I get to poke at."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Sure." But Nero's arcane calms a bit. "And they don't fight?"_

_"I doubt it."_

_"How come?"_

_"Their dad's a freelancing merc, but... I don't think he wanted them to fight in his place." Nero's eyes widen in surprise, finally sensing a flash of guilt in Dante's voice. "Honestly, I don't want them to either. It's better if they stayed away from the dangers of it."_

_"...was it about **that**?" Nero quietly asks. The kid is worried for Dante's sake, but the mercenary nods. "Oh. Well. Guess it is a good thing."_

_Dante's silently glad for it. Tiki and Nesty man a place in respect to their father's name; helping those injured while passing important information about fellow arcanists, demons, and monsters that try to destroy their patrons. Being in their father's footsteps is hellish. They know the risks, yet they take the more interesting route. "But they're good for info gathering- the good kind, kid. Take note of it- they'll be useful in a job one of these days. And I have to start giving Grue and Jessica my respects again; it's been a long time."_

_"And Patty?"_

_"Kid... you're going to have to bring Kyrie for that. I'm super sure she's going to try and braid my hair for the millionth time and I don't want that to be brought up again-"_

_Nero stifles a laugh at that image. Yes, he's talked to Patty Lowell. And the things she talked to Nero about regarding Dante and Lady were nothing short of hilarious and endearing- she's horrible as him when it comes to wanting Dante's attention. He almost wants to ask Dante if they can adopt her as his official 'sister'. But his Father can barely tolerate all of them around Dante; he even noticed a tick developing when Tiki and Nesty tackled Dante in their grateful hug earlier._

~~_And yes, he has a feeling that tells him that his Father and Dante will be busy tonight. The universe slowly hates him, but he's fine with it. As long as he and Credo can finish whatever bullshit level they were stuck on with Assassin's Creed with Nico whining about the absolute shitty mechanics, Kyrie next to him. He's lived around with an interesting family and he wouldn't change it for the world._ ~~   
~~~~

~~_That and he and Nico agree on this: His Father and Dante need to get laid. Their prickish attitudes were pissing Nero off._ ~~

_Dante's told the kid about his mentor and his daughter, his cemented point of never letting some demon corrupt an innocent ever again. And Nero takes it to heart, knowing very well it's one of the morals Dante adopted- and an idea as to what made Dante save him, Kyrie, Credo, and Nico that day. (Kids, he realized, get along with Dante so well because the mercenary connects with them the most. Meeting Patty Lowell confirmed it as such.)_

_"No, but seriously... Tiki and Nesty survived on their own." Dante glances back at the two girls. "I'm... surprised. I thought they would be angry at me, all of these years later..."_

_"But they don't, right?" Nero glances at him. "They're like all four of us in a way: grateful. We're going to help you in whatever way we can."_

_"Yeah. But looks like they also want to help too." Dante glances at Nero. "I told them about you and Credo being mercs. So they're going to help you, plus the girls in many ways they can. At least they can help you in times when I can't."_

_Nero pauses before he nods, all anger and ire fading away. Dante also knew this from a practical point... and wants to protect them all in his way. "Point taken."_

_"See?"_

_"And-" And Nero's smirk returns- yeah, he has his father's cruelness in him. He just shows it as mischief and Dante's the only one who sees through it. Kyrie too, but she's the one who keeps Nero in definite check. (Nero allows her. He wants her to.) "-I get to find out more embarrassing shit about you-"_   
_"_

_Okay, no, not this again! As your mentor-"_

_"-and fellow parent," Nero snickers. "Dad-"_

_"First off-" Dante feels a blush in his face at the newly called title. "I should be honored, but at the same time, really? God don't tell me Lady and Trish rubbed off from you!"_

_"Maybe they should," Nero grins. "Lady's like another aunt now-"_

_"Oh dear **God** no."_

_Nero just laughs. And Dante starts laughing too._

"It's good, you know," Dante quietly murmurs, sipping on his warm milk. "To have other people who can help. Especially when times are getting a bit rough."

"I thought the same applies to you, Mister Dante." The brunette glances at him. "It isn't just us- or Mister Vergil. There's Miss Nevan, Mister Ifrit, and the Council... they've helped you for years. I think- correct me if I'm wrong- you just look at it in a different way."

Dante pauses. Then he smiles a bit. "...yeah. Maybe so. I just. ...it's going to be something I need to look at, isn't it?" Thanking them should be a good way to start.

"On your own accord." Kyrie hums. "Say, Mister Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"What story were you asking Miss Eva about?"

The mercenary blinks and he apologetically smiles. "Well... it's a made up fairy tale she told me when I couldn't sleep as a kid."

"Oh!" Kyrie gasps. "I suppose I should tell you- I love those types of stories! My mother used to tell me these things when I was a child."

Dante feels rather relieved all of the sudden; giddy. "So you don't mind... man this is going to sound really stupid-"

"No, I don't mind if you read it." Kyrie claps in delight. "I love fairy tales. And I know Nero refuses to admit it, but he would love to hear it if he was awake. Especially if it's like a story you helped write."

Well. How interesting; the kid actually likes hearing Dante tell his manic jobs like a kid? Oh he's going to tease the brat for this one.

"And Credo?"

Kyrie giggles. "Take a guess."

"Ah. Got it. Let me find the notebook it's written in first. We'll meet in the living room." Dante pauses, "Though I know for one, it's somewhere on this floor..."

* * *

Eva's thin black notebook is hidden in the center drawer of Dante's desk. 

It was placed neatly on the left side with other items that he treasures: a black-braided bracelet with a silver good luck charm from Patty; a pair of headsets he swears he'll use he got from Lady; the tablet Rock gave him that Dante uses if he wants to be entertained; a Swiss Army knife set Trish bought for him; and a series of photographs he has placed of his friends- old and new; past and present.

The kids bought Dante a brand new red long jacket since the one he wore was dusty, fading, and cracking. Credo found the designer. Nico chose specified details that would make it easier for Dante to use. Kyrie picked the color. Nero picked the fabric. They all paid for it.

And Dante sees the two dogtags he and Vergil both got as children; his name and family emblem are engraved on it, the tiny ruby gem embedded with the family emblem. Vergil has his own in his desk, tucked away with the other little precious valuables he has placed away.

Dante doesn't wear the dogtags as often. But when he does, he notices Vergil would wear his: the sapphire embedded with the family emblem, his name engraved on the other tag.

_"We match." Dante grins, lifting his own._

_"As it should be." The other smiles back._

_Lady sighs, hauling Kalina Ann on her shoulders. "Saps. Maybe you two should buy us a decent meal tonight, just for having to put up with this."_

_"Oh come on! Pizza not good enough for-"_

_"No." Three voices chorus with ire and Dante sighs. Down to Japanese or Italian tonight then; he spotted some great places on the way to their target spot. Ah well, he's not complaining about it._

_"I wouldn't be surprised if a ring came with your necklaces too." Trish cackles and Dante yelps out of alarm, Lady teasing him. That didn't stop Vergil from having a strange look on his face though..._

He smiles before picking up the notebook and going to the living room where Kyrie waits with a new round of warm milk.

Sleep will just have to wait. Dante has a story to tell- the one he remembered.

"So. Caveats. I'm shit at acting. So... sorry." Dante grins as he opens the notebook. "All right.. you know how it starts, right?"

"As it should." Kyrie hums. "Is it 'Once upon a time'?"

He laughs. "Yeah, and that other line that comes with it too..."

(It has gone through so many changes, so many variations that Dante knows it all. Names, characters, events... they have the same baseline, in so many different forms. He's reading the one he knows well; with that change now in mind.

...he does want Vergil to read it too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun_   
>  _I'll be the bright, in black that's making you run_   
>  _And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright_   
>  _'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out_   
>  _And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down_   
>  _'Til the love runs out_   
>  **\- Love Runs Out, One Republic**


	21. Coda: The Red Hero and the Blue Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're almost there!  
> ...and I know why it's a complete challenge to write a fairy tale. (Especially for one this... long.) One note: it IS different than the 'snippets' from the first couple of chapters, but that was intentional. 
> 
> ~~iamsosorryforthatconfusionlol~~
> 
> Enjoy!

"Before I start, there is one more thing you should know."

Kyrie looks at him in confusion.

"Mom has written many versions of this story before. Those. I had no idea about." Dante recalls the many variations he's read through; the ones Vergil has gone through so many years without him. "They were all different. And she told me she initially wanted to publish it, wanting to find me that way."

Well. This was surprising. "But why didn't she?" She asks. "Wouldn't you have known the story if you found it?"

"I don't know." Dante pauses before he leans back on the couch. "But I can think of one."

"What would it be?"

"I wouldn't remember it or anything." He can see the dawning realization in the brunette girl's eyes. "Remember? When I first met all of you- I couldn't recall Trish until she said something. I remembered Red Grave City after Morrison said its name for a job."

_Oh..._ Kyrie feel silent. She recalled when Nero was distressed when it was revealed Dante's memories were wiped. 

"And what about Mister Vergil?" Kyrie quietly asks. "When did you start remembering him?"

Dante pauses. Then he closes his eyes. "The first memory I had of him was when we were kids, looking over Red Grave City for the first time. But as to meeting him again ...I think I had a thought when I met him as V. When we shook hands."

_That explains it..._

"The body remembers." Kyrie murmurs and Dante sits up, looking at her in confusion. "If the mind doesn't recall something, the body does and it reacts to it as if it's instinct."

"Oh." The mercenary looks back at his right hand, the very one that shook V's hand when they first met. "I know... this. His touch felt familiar. It... was nostalgic. Intimate. I thought for a moment it's something from my dreams. As V, I didn't understand, but I liked it when he touched me- hand, shoulders..."

Something he'll never say to Vergil, even if the latter strangles him in the silliest of circumstances.

Kyrie ponders on this. "Perhaps you might not have remembered Mister Vergil then. But perhaps your body recognized his touch. And later it triggered something when he does something to you- simple things that could have made you slowly realize he's someone close to you."

No wonder V felt so familiar to Dante. And then when V revealed himself as Vergil...

...it made a bit more sense. The disguise as V? Vergil's own idea of approaching Dante as a complete stranger. (It's over the top. But Dante gets it. He had a feeling Vergil was scared Dante would seriously push him away if he met him again.)

Instead of voicing it out loud, Dante lets out a quiet, "Huh. I didn't think about that."

"It's... something Credo told me." Kyrie looks embarrassed. "Once when we were taking classes and I was writing an essay on the brain and memories... he helped me in the research portion since I was in a hurry."

"There's nothing wrong when asking Credo for help, you know." He chuckles. "I'm surprised he's going to this route instead of something to benefit his mind."

"Well, Credo has looked up to you too." Kyrie sees Dante's face dust a little red. "He has been wanting to be part of the mercenary force for a while."

He chuckles, closing his eyes. Credo has been interested in the arms Lady accumulated for years- maybe he'll be better in the heavier arms than Nero would be. "The kid's gotta take tons of flack from Lady then. He's going to take lessons from her at this rate."

Kyrie hums, "I'm sure Credo can handle it."

"Along with Trish. Oh boy." Dante then looks down at the notebook before facing her. "So, do you still want me to..."

"Oh! Yes, please, do start!" Kyrie nods, eyes glimmering with interest as he opens the slim notebook. "Mister Dante, is this the version you recall?"

"Well- yeah. There is something I changed, but it remains the same for most of it." Dante glances down to see Eva's handwriting. "But here goes... man, this already sounds ridiculous. I'm also procrastinating on this, so..."

 

**_"'Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a prince who was to be King in his castle._ **

**_The kingdom were known to be kind and gentle; they have been helping their citizens and people for generations. They were generous, kind, and caring. And now the prince was to be King- their new ruler who will perhaps do the same._ **

**_The Prince-to-be-King was admired, loved. He has the qualities of the rightful ruler. He had everything his heart desired: wealth, status, power. But for him, this wasn't enough for his empty heart. He wanted more: more power, more battles, fighting, anything to make him feel better. He was loved, yes, but not close. Nobody understands what he wanted, how truly alone he was._ **

**_So the Prince became selfish. He was no longer the kind, generous person. He only wanted power, for it came to him other people would take away things that could have been his. If nobody loves him, they shall have nothing in return. And the Prince's frightening deposition marks a time of fear and fright for everyone. Nobody would want to be near a man who is selfish, cruel, and unkind.  Not even his parents want to be near him, for fear they will ignite his wrath._ **

**_The only one who has stood up to him was his son, who trained to be a powerful Knight. He knows something is missing from his Father, but he isn't sure of what. Instead of asking or seeking it out, the Knight only falls silent, wanting nothing more but to help those who have been affected._ **

**_Then on one cold night, an old stranger came to the castle's door._ **

**_'Please,' She begged the Prince. 'Give me shelter, for I desired nothing more but to stave off cold for the night.'_ **

**_The cold-hearted Prince refused. He tells her, 'I do not know of your intentions, for they are muddled to me. Be gone- I do not desire anyone as ugly as you in.'_ **

**_But the Knight overhears this, and as soon as the Prince walked off, the Knight runs to the old woman. 'Please forgive my father. He does not possess a shred of kindness, but I do. I will allow you to stay in for the night- by my actions. If anything was to happen, let any consequence befall me instead to you.'_ **

**_The stranger thanked the Knight, but one foot in, and the Prince returns, enraged. Before he does anything to forcibly remove the old crone and disown his son, the stranger steps forward- and reveals herself in her true form: a powerful sorceress with remarkable power._ **

**_'For you, O cruel Prince,' She tells of the now horrified Prince. 'You rashly desire nothing that would be of use to you, but anything to fuel your own selfish desires and maddening thoughts. You shall be what you truly are- a monster that mirrors who you really are!'_ **

**_At the moment the Prince changes, transforming into a beast that is to best suit him, fury and anger consumed his heart. Blue scales make his body; claws in place of his hands and feet, wings extending from his back. Cold ice pierces through the room and he suddenly roars, power surging through him from his sadness, rage, and a very powerful source he drains it from._ **

**_He attempts to kill the Sorceress in a futile attempt to change back, but the Knight defends her. He barely makes it out with the Sorceress as ice encases the castle, forcing the inhabitants to a very cold slumber._ **

**_The Knight, the Prince's son, panics, seeing his home in his horrible state. He turns to the Sorceress, but she too, looks aghast and pale. 'What has happened!? To my home, my father- and to you!?'_ **

**_'I did not foresee this.' The Sorceress explains. 'I only came in to make your father understand the consequences to his actions, cruel and heartless as they are. But he has unknowingly robbed me of my powers, and now I am of no use. There is a curse to this place and I am afraid you and I can not resolve it.'_ **

**_'Don't give up.' The Knight reassures her. 'There has to be a way to break this.'_ **

**_'The curse will not be broken by simple means.' The Sorceress continues. 'If there was a way for me to regain my abilities from your father, I could reverse it. But I can not- for this is a curse that can only be broken by one matter.'_ **

**_'And what would that be?'_ **

**_'One must look at your Father in his current form and defeat him in his enraged state. For he is a dragon- a powerful being no person here can slay and live. But I fear if we delay this, we can't save everything from his massive destruction.'_ **

**_'Then let us part and find someone who can.' The Knight nods. 'I shall ask for your help, powerless or not. You are still helpful to me and I will do everything I can to make sure your power gets back.'_ **

**_So he and the Sorceress depart, travelling for days while rumors about a powerful Blue Dragon spread through the nation. Many tried to defeat the Blue Dragon; many fell in their demise. They both still try to find someone more suitable to save the kingdom and its inhabitants._ **

**_One day, the two were travelling when they hear a loud cry._ **

**_'Help!' They hear a voice shout. 'Someone please help!'_ **

**_The Knight immediately rushes in, seeing a young girl attacked by horrible looking Trolls! Her carriage fell over, the horses trying to get up, and the Trolls try to kill her._ **   
**_While the Sorceress helps the Princess to safety,  the Knight strikes the Trolls, slashing and hitting the evil things with his trusty sword and shield at his side! The Trolls were defeated, running away from fear._ **

**_'Are you all right?' The Knight asks the Princess. 'I will not harm you.'_ **

**_'Thank you, Good Sir!' The Princess gasps, taking his hand. 'For you have saved my life- if there is anything I can do, please, let me help you!'_ **

**_Now the Knight has met with many royal families in his life and met many Princesses. But this one is different: she has magic flowing in her blood and is unlike the unkind Princesses he has ever met. And the Knight is touched with her inner, kind magic. It is warm, comforting, healing."_ **

  
"Is this 'love at first sight'?"

Dante tries not to snicker. "I don't know. Could it?"

"Perhaps."

"I would really hope he gets to know her first though..."

Kyrie giggles at the scowl appearing in Dante's face. "I had a feeling you were the protective sort."

"Huh?"

"From the way Nero described most of the jobs he's accompanied you out on-"

"Oh God, the brat's going to pay for telling you that."

 

**_"'Were the Trolls were going to kill you for your magic?' The Knight asks._ **

**_The Princess nods. 'They were and were planning to attack those with it to gain more power.'_ **

**_'Then will you help me save my home?' The Knight asks. 'My home has been cursed, my Father a bloodthirsty Dragon.'_ **

**_The Princess shakes her head, saddened. 'I'm afraid my magic can do nothing for this. But I know someone who can! I can lead you to him. I know where he lives.'_ **

**_'Who is he?' The Knight asks. 'Can he help us?'_ **

**_'He helps many.' The Princess nods. 'He is known as the Red Hero.'_ **

**_'I have heard of him and his tales.' The Sorceress says. 'To know him is an honor.'_ **

**_'Then who exactly was he?' The Knight curiously asks._ **

**_The Sorceress smiles. 'He used to be a Knight who had once saved another Kingdom from a horrible calamity.'_ **

**_The Princess chimes, 'He has slain many evil monsters and horrible ogres. I am one of his good friends- come, let me lead you to him!'_ **

**_This could be the answer the Knight wanted to hear. This Hero- if the stories are true- can help save the kingdom and help his Father. The Knight nods. 'Please. I want to save my home, my family. Let me guard you, Princess. A knight never leaves his Princess' side.'"_ **

 

Kyrie says, "For some reason, the Knight reminds me so much of Nero."

"He does." Dante chuckles and continues the story. He'll tease and poke at Nero later.

 

**_"And so the three of them went, searching for the Red Hero. They visit town to town, staying in the cold nights, searching in the bright days. Finally, they arrive at an inn  within a much different kingdom, one far away from the Knight's._ **

**_The Princess asks the innkeeper, 'I am in search for my friend, the Red Hero. Do you know where he is? There is someone who asks for his help.'_ **

**_'Aye, he's here,' The innkeeper continues, 'But asking for his help doesn't come simple. Getting to agree isn't going to be easy; you know of his deal. He wants a favor in return.'_ **

**_The Knight wonders what the Red Hero could possibly want. Perhaps he is tired from all of the fighting and wandering?_ **

**_'I shall ask. May I ask for his whereabouts?' The Sorceress states. She and the Knight both know the same thought._ **

**_'He is in one of these rooms, do you want me to look for him?'_ **

**_'Please. Tell him an old friend is here to see him.' The Princess nods, letting the innkeeper search for the famed man. Then he returns- with a man wearing a red cloak. The Red Hero has arrived, in person. His sword is at his side, ready to be used. His outfit is that much of a noble knight, but there are some areas lacking in armor._ **

**_'May I help you?' The Red Hero asks before nodding at the Princess. 'We meet again.'_ **

**_'Yes. You once saved me and my family from a wicked warlock before, and now I come to you with a request in return.' The Princess gestures to the Knight and the Sorceress. 'Or a job... one that could catch your interest.'_ **

**_'And what would that job be?' He glances to the Sorceress and to the Knight. 'I understand one of you is a noble sage, but what of the other? What kingdom are you from?'_ **

**_The Knight responds, 'Sir, this is my request: I need your help to destroy a curse.'_ **

**_The Red Hero frowns, 'This is unusual for someone of your status asking me of this. Do you know how the curse came to be?'_ **

**_'It has to do with his father,' The Sorceress explains. 'You see, his Father is a Prince, about to be a King, but a cold-hearted one. He has transformed into something that has absorbed my powers and taken in more power. He has slain those who tried to kill him. This Knight is his son, he was the only one who showed kindness prior to his father's transformation. He saved your friend en route to find someone who can destroy the curse, so we have come far and wide to find you. Please, in return, whatever favor you have requested, we can help you fulfill.'_ **

**_The Red Hero thinks about this before he stands. 'Very well. This interests me. But you are correct; I do have a favor I must ask in return.'_ **

**_'What is it?' The Knight asks._ **

**_'I have once saved the lives of a few allies from duties past. In return, they respectfully gave me boons, allowing me to use it however I desire. Yet in the years I fought, not once have I utilized them. I fear they hold a grudge for me for the years without their aid. They each gave me items to remember them by- and I fear their wishes will grow in vain if I do not use them selflessly.' The Red Hero explains. 'If possible, do you think we can use them all on our journey back?'_ **

**_'We will.' The Knight nods. 'I am certain it will not be easy going back to my home, for I fear many things have changed since I left.'_ **

**_'Tell me how it happened along the way. I will find a way to destroy this curse.' The Red Hero is relieved, determined. 'Then let us go- we shall make our way back to your home, Sir Knight. And to you, Sorceress, we shall get your powers back. For you, Princess, what is it that you desire?'_ **

**_'I want to repay back the Knight who saved my life, for he knows of my true nature.' The Princess states. 'If in any way, if I could, I will use my magic to help those in dire need.'_ **

**_And so the Red Hero join The Son, The Sorceress, and The Maiden back to the kingdom. Yet as they begin the journey home, they fail to realize they were being watched the entire time."_ **

 

"Who's watching them?"

"Wait and hear the rest." 

"All right. Though, for a fairy tale," Kyrie murmurs, "It sounds different. It feels the same as the others."

"Well," Dante fondly smiles. "Mom used to read me other fairy tales... they were somewhat predictable. But I loved them. I begged for a new one every time."

"Even some that made you upset?"

"Yeah. There were some where Mom had to change the ending because I would get upset."

"Oh dear. And what of Miss Melissa?"

"The same thing. I'd find out about the real version later and if I tell Lila, she would start crying her eyes out." Dante chuckles. "Calling me a mean older brother when she'd be the one turning heads years later."

Kyrie muffles her laughter.

"Did the same go for you and your parents?" Dante asks.

She nods, leaning into the couch in thought. "Credo would be the realistic one- telling me not everything is a fairy tale. Yet looking back on it, I can see why. Reality has let him see things I didn't. Not until that incident when you rescued us. But after that day... he would be the one who would read these stories when I would cry." Her eyes grow soft. "Credo didn't want me to get any more nightmares... and Nero was more than determined to do the same."

The mercenary falls silent, eyes falling to the notebook, not reading the words.

"But you know," The brunette smiles. "The nightmares didn't return when Nero was around or when Credo read my stories until we grew out of it. ...and especially after we found you, Mister Dante."

"Is that so..."

They both fail to notice someone approach the living room, fully listening to their conversation.

 

**_"The day turns to night and the Knight's prediction came true: the curse has changed their journey back, making it harder for them to return to the Kingdom where it all began._ **

**_And when they all rest, the Red Hero sleeps a strange dream._ **

**_'You are the one they call the Red Hero, do they not?' He hears a growl from the frigid shadows in his dreams. 'Then fight me now- while the nights are dark and the lights are not there. Then I can truly see who you are, if you are the one who will destroy whatever made me powerful as I am.'_ **

**_'I will not bend.' The Red Hero counters, not drawing his sword either. 'Not until I know who you truly are. Then we can fight.'_ **

**_'Then I have a test, to see if you are determined to fight me. For I am feared to be cruel and merciless.'_ **

**_And the Red Hero wakes, knowing very well this strange voice intends to stop him from his goal to help the Knight and his comrades._ **

**_They first walk in the darkest woods- when they hear loud screeches and piercing screeches for blood. Black bats wake, eyes sharpening in their way, their targets in sight. The air grows cold- and everyone wonders if this is the work of the cruel, evil King._ **

**_'He knows! He knows of you and your actions!' The bats screech. 'And now we must devour your blood to quench our hungry, lonely souls, for our new Master calls for it!'_ **

**_'Shall we fight these malicious things?' The Knight asks._ **

**_The Red Hero was about to draw his sword, but a new, gentle voice speaks._ **

**_'No, do not draw your swords. For I have heard of your current plight. Let me soothe their loneliness- not with blood, but with my voice. I shall guide them away from here to the heavens where they will received penance and salvation.'_ **

**_'Then come out,' The Red Hero states. 'Come out, O lovely voice, for we need your help.'_ **

**_'The branch,' The lovely voice chirps. 'The wisteria branch I gave to you. Draw it and I will come, for you have fulfilled my boon.'_ **

**_And the Red Hero reveals the blooming wisteria branch- a small, lovely brown lark appears from a bright light and it begins to sing. The bats stop screeching, silence filling the air except for the lark's song. A calm, serene air fills the forest._ **

**_'Come, O lonely souls. Come with me.' The lark says. 'For I will guide you to your true home- where your loneliness will be no more.'_ **

**_As the lark flies, the bats follow the lark, finally reaching for the place to fill their lonely souls without a shed of blood._ **

**_The group treks through and rests for the second night. And the Red Hero has the same dream again. This time, he feels as if he is standing in a cold room, shadows no longer covering the floor._ **

**_'You are a strange one,' The growling voice returns. 'You did not draw your sword.'_ **

**_'I did not. For I have a new question to ask you.' The Red Hero asks, 'Are you a lonely soul?'_ **

**_There is silence, and the voice snarls, 'I am. Do you dare judge me?'_ **

**_'No. For I know how loneliness feels. But you will no longer be alone when we meet.'_ **

**_There is silence._ **

**_'Are you going to fight me now in these shadows?' The voice asks again. 'To see if you are powerful as they say.'_ **

**_'No, I will only do it when I arrive.' The Red Hero continues. 'I will not do anything else until I know who you truly are. Then we can fight.'_ **

**_'Then I have a test, to see if you are determined to fight me. For I am known to be cold-hearted and battle-hungry.'_ **

**_And the Red Hero wakes, slowly wondering if this voice is connected to the horrible Dragon threatening the Knight's kingdom._ **

**_They wake up, prepare for their next trek home, and as they come near a bridge, they come across a pack of trolls. And they were hungry._ **

**_'We want your blood!' The trolls roar, clubs and weapons at hand. 'We are relentless, wanting revenge for you denying us for the magic we tried to eat!'_ **

**_The Red Hero turns to the Knight, who is already shielding the Princess. 'Take her and run. The Sorceress and I will have to fight, if we have to.'_ **

**_'But what about you both?' The Princess asks in fear. "'We cannot leave you both defenseless without help!'_ **

**_'We fight however we must.' The Sorceress explains, drawing up on her own blade. 'Take her and run!'_ **

**_'We refuse to leave!' The Knight and Princess cry out._ **

**_The Red Hero was about to tell them to leave again when another voice calls out._ **

**_'No, do not draw your blades to these trolls. For I know of your current plight. Let me quench their desire for a battle; my army will help you defeat these things- for they fear us more than you. We can run them away, away from this kingdom and into the teeth of their own doom.'_ **

**_'Then come out,' The Red Hero states. 'Come out, O sharpened ally, for we need your help.'_ **

**_'The stone,' The roughened voice growls. 'The darkstone I gave to you in thanks. Draw it and I will come, for you have fulfilled my boon.'_ **

**_And the Red Hero reveals the glowing darkstone- a fierce, white wolf appears before him and the wolf howls._ **

**_'Come at me, you maniacal troublesome murderers.' The wolf howls. 'For my pack and I shall chase you away, far away from these people who you pillage and kill!'_ **

**_Then an army of wolves surround them, their fierce glares not at the party, but at the trolls, who suddenly pale at their sight. They begin to run, the wolves running after them until the bridge is cleared. And it is clear- with a very surprised and wary air._ **

**_'How did you gain the boon of a feared animal?' The Sorceress asks the Red Hero._ **

**_'I once battled that beast when I thought they were responsible for another kingdom's demise.' The Red Hero explains. 'But instead of killing him, I spared his life- and he was grateful. A brave predator, but not the ones who destroyed my clients' lives. In return for the boon, they are not to attack anyone like us humans.'_ **

**_'I see, someone who can truly tame that beast might pierce to something fearsome as the Dragon....' The Knight wonders._ **

**_'We shall see.' The Red Hero replies and nothing more was said._ **

**_The group crosses the bridge and rests for the third night. And the Red Hero has the same dream again. This time, the room illuminated by candles; the shadows are now reaching the ceiling and the massive area beyond where the Red Hero stands._ **

**_'You are patient,' The voice returns, this time with interest. 'You did not draw your sword once again.'_ **

**_'I did not. I have a new question to ask you.' The Red Hero asks, 'Why are you like this?'_ **

**_There is silence, and the voice responds, 'I am cursed. A powerful being, disguised as an old woman, only came to test me, transforming me to be the monster I am damned to be. Yet when I did, something in me awoke. I am powerful now- yet I have never felt more alone than before.'_ **

**_The Sorceress' work, no doubt. 'Then are you aware that you stole her power in the process?'_ **

**_'I am.'_ **

**_The Red Hero frowns. 'Yet you feel more alone?'_ **

**_The voice quietly responds, 'Yes. I do not know why- I should be proud for being more powerful. Yet I am not happy.'_ **

**_The Red Hero hums, 'I see.'_ **

**_'Enough about me.' The voice asks, 'What about you? Why do you want to fight me? Is it for glory, for defeating a powerful predator?'_ **

**_'No. For I have fought many, defeated the powerful and all-mighty. And I know how glory is; it will give fame, yet it never satisfied me.' The Red Hero states. 'It is odd, no? How alike we both are in ways we don't know about. Yet I feel as if we are connected by similar feelings.'_ **

**_There is silence._ **

**_'Are you going to fight me now in these shadows now, Red Hero?' The voice asks again. 'To see if you are powerful enough to kill me.'_ **

**_'No, I will not do anything.' The Red Hero continues. 'I will repeat it once more: Until I know who you truly are, then we can fight. But killing you is not what I agreed to.'_ **

**_There is another silence._ **

**_The voice returns, but less threatening, more intrigued. 'Then I have a test, to see if you are determined to fight me. For I am known to be unkind and selfish.'_ **

**_'We shall see about that.' The Red Hero states. 'Was this the reason why you spared your son of this curse? Even if he helped the very one who changed you to this?'_ **

**_There is shocked silence, but the Red Hero doesn't hear the voice's answer as he wakes from his dream._ **

**_They wake up, prepare for the final route to the Knight's kingdom when they hear loud thundering footsteps. They look, and suddenly, they see a giant looming over them!_ **

**_'Ho! For I see you terrible tiny humans!' The lumbering giant looms, leers at them before seeing the beautiful Princess. 'I shall eat the three of you and take the Princess for myself!'_ **

**_Before the Red Hero, Knight, and Sorceress draw out their swords, another voice booms through._ **

**_'NO, DO NOT DRAW YOUR SWORD. I HAVE HEARD OF YOUR CURRENT PLIGHT. LET ME MOVE TO FIGHT ONE LAST TIME- THIS GIANT SHALL BE MY FOE. FOR YOU HAVE ONCE PRESERVED ME FROM DOOM; LET ME REPAY YOU FOR THE SAME.'_ **

**_'Then come out,' The Red Hero states. 'Come out, O powerful being, for we need your help.'_ **

**_'THE RUNE.' The roughened voice booms. 'THE STONE RUNE THAT I HAVE GIVEN YOU IN GRATITUDE. DRAW IT AND I WILL COME, FOR YOU HAVE FULFILLED MY BOON.'_ **

**_And the Red Hero draws out a small, carved stone with a strange symbol- and standing before them and next to the giant, stands a well-made statue. It is high as the giant, made with the strongest stone possible, and it prepares to attack._ **

**_'COME, YOU MAN-DEVOURING GIANT.' The statue booms. 'COME, AND I SHALL GIVE YOU AN EQUAL FIGHT. FOR THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU SHALL SEE THIS EARTH ALIVE- I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME!'_ **

**_And the giant and statue lock in a battle- one shattering blow after another until the giant falls to its knees. With a satisfied look, the statue nods before grabbing its foe- and vanishing them away from this earth with a brilliant bright light."_ **

 

Dante blinks and sets the notebook down with a scrunched look. "I was wondering how in the hell Mom was going to explain collateral damage to me."

Kyrie pauses in thought before she frowns. "I don't think fairy tales didn't, Mister Dante."

"...yeah, the beauty of storytelling lies in covering up the reality of whatever things got wrecked along the way..."

"Does the same work with Miss Lady when she tells us about all of your jobs?" 

"Let's." He coughs. "Not... talk about that." And Dante mutters under his breath, "Oh what the hell, Lady, make my life a bit harder, why don't you?"

 

**_"And finally they reach to the outskirts of the now frozen kingdom. They hear a loud roar come from the palace- the dragon has sensed they were near._ **

**_'Shall we go in first?' The Knight asks._ **

**_'We should, at least, find a way in.' The Red Hero explains. 'Can you help us with that?'_ **

**_The Knight nods, but before they take another step, they hear gallops. And then they hear a loud cry- the Princess is taken by a strange black-armored Knight whose eyes glow red, evil oozing from his armor._ **

**_'Come and fight me, if you dare.' The Evil Knight taunts the Knight. 'For I have made my rounds and found this lovely creature! She shall be mine, along with this cursed kingdom- and I will make sure to kill all of you!'_ **

**_'No!' The Knight tries to chase after him, but the Red Hero and Sorceress stop him. 'But I have to stop him- this abhorrent knight will kill my Father and destroy the home I know!'_ **

**_'Then we shall do so, but not with the same way he does.' The Red Hero calmly explains. 'He does not know you asked me to break this curse; perhaps this Knight was part of the curse.'_ **

**_'But what can I do?' The Knight asks. 'You took down those beings yourself.'_ **

**_The Red Hero shakes his head. 'Those were my allies- the ones who gave me their boons to. From here on, this is our doing. That Evil Knight does not know of your true strength- nor does your Father know of mine. You will get her back, and I will break the spell that cursed everything. I will help the Sorceress get her powers back, you for your home and the Princess, and the King back to himself. Do you understand?'_ **

**_The Knight nods, feeling a bit better. 'Then let us see if there is a way to enter in.'_ **

**_They enter in the ice-encased kingdom, and immediately they see something incredulous. The castles' inhabitants lay asleep, ice encasing them in its frozen lair. When the three find a backdoor to the kitchen, they notice the servants were also asleep, heads resting on the table. And when they cross into the chilly palace, they notice the servants, dukes, and maids were asleep._ **

**_'This curse,' The Red Hero asks the Sorceress, 'What was the goal of this curse?'_ **

**_'It was supposed to make the King understand how cruel he was to everyone, including his son.' The Sorceress explains. 'And to make him realize nobody will accept him if he shows his true self.'_ **

**_'How would one break this curse?'_ **

**_'If someone accepts his true nature, for who he is, then the curse is broken. However, seeing that he has fully absorded all of my magic, I am not sure if this would apply... or if he would try everything to retain his powerful form.'_ **

**_'I see.'_ **

**_They move on, only to stop at the Main Hall to see two stairs lead to two different paths. One would lead to the Evil Knight. The other to the very top where the Dragon awaits for them._ **

**_'Go and save the Princess,' The Red Hero tells the Knight. 'I can try to stall for time so you can help me end his curse.'_ **

**_'But I can not!' The Knight shakes his head. 'I do not know of my Father's true nature- for I only know him as what he was to me. If I go up to him now, I will only know of my rage against him. You are the only one who doesn't know him; I had come to you to help defeat his curse for a good reason.'_ **

**_The Red Hero nods. 'Do what your heart tells you to do; I am only here by your request- and I must follow it until the curse ends.' Then he taps the blade, letting it glow with the warmest light. 'This shall protect you from any evil that tries to harm you. Use it well.'_ **

**_'I shall. I will come back to help you- I promise to help the Princess. You have helped us both, so let us repay you in battle soon.' The Knight promises before running towards the direction the Evil Knight resides._ **

**_'Then do you know of the King's true nature?' The Red Hero asks the Sorceress._ **

**_She shakes her head. 'I only know him from the stories and rumors; cold, cruel, merciless. Do you wonder, then, if he can be changed from what you are going to do?'_ **

**_'If one thing can be changed from his current personality,' The Red Hero states, 'If I can allow him to see what his actions have wrought, then perhaps it is a way to end the curse and make everything back to normal.'_ **

**_'And how would you make him see that?'_ **

**_'By trying to fight him with no swords.' The Red Hero draws his sword back. 'I believe this King is missing something. And I believe I know what it is. If I can talk to him, then I can perhaps convince him there is no need for bloodshed.'_ **

**_'But if he begins to attack you?'_ **

**_The Red Hero grimaces. 'Then I have no choice but to concede to his wishes and fight. Until then, I can try to convince him to the best of my abilities I can.'_ **

**_'Then let us go. I may help you without my powers, but I can only do so much.' The Sorceress and Red Hero make their way from the other path- the one that leads them upwards._ **

**_The Knight fights through the ever growing thorns, the vicious vines burning away with the scorching blade that cuts through. Then at least, he reaches the Princess, who cries out in relief._ **

**_'Thank goodness you are here!' The Princess runs and embraces the Knight. 'I was afraid when that Evil Knight said you would never show!'_ **

**_The Knight embraces her back. 'I was so worried about you! And I promised you, didn't I? That I would protect you, no matter what?'_ **

**_'You have!' The Princess was about to continue when they hear the Evil Knight approaching them._ **

**_'You.' The Evil Knight raises his sword to the Knight. 'You will not leave this place alive!'_ **

**_'I dare you to try!' The Knight draws out his own sword, glowing with the magic the Red Hero gave him._ **

**_And the two begin to fight- swords clashing against each other. Swing after another swing- sword meets shield! The fight goes on, with one defending from the other._ **

**_But the Knight's sword rings with the brightest light. It shines, even as it clashes with the ink-colored blade the Evil Knight has. And with one strike, the blade starts to shatter._ **

**_Another strike- another shatter._ **

**_One last strike- and the Evil Knight's black sword breaks into fragments._ **

**_The Knight takes this to his advantage, strikes the Evil Knight before knocking him down to the floor. He looks down at the Evil Knight before asking, 'Any last words before I end this?'_ **

**_'Only this.' The Evil Knight no longer sounds grating with malicious intent. Instead, he takes off his helmet, revealing he has the mirror of the Knight's face; his eyes are of a red color. He looks straight at the shocked Knight. 'My blade is black as it was mirroring what anger floods your soul- the one aimed at your father. The curse not only affected your Father- but also you; for you possess a monster that is aimed at destroying your family. But your conviction to help him overwhelms your fury. Please, end this internal feud of yours, for it will slowly consume and destroy you if it does not.'_ **

**_The Knight bows his head, realizing that it was all true. But a touch as light as a feather meets him and he sees the Princess next to him._ **

**_'Do you look at me different now, Princess?' The Knight quietly asks._ **

**_The Princess shakes her head. 'No; for this fills me with even more determination to help you also. You have saved me before- and now, let me return the favor by helping you. I will be there by your side, Sir Knight. For you are a honorable man- keeping your promises and vows until the end.'_ **

**_It fills the Knight with silent relief- and joy before facing back at his Evil side. And he sees said Knight smile back- before a bright light fills the room._ **

**_When they look again, the Evil Knight and the shattered blade are gone. And the dark burden has been lifted from the Knight's own chest._ **

**_'Let us go,' The Knight takes the Princess' hand. 'For I told the Red Hero and the Sorceress I can aid them in their fight against the Blue Dragon.'_ **

**_And off they run, up towards the flight of stairs that lead them up to the highest floor of the castle."_ **

 

"Mister Dante?"

Said man looks up to see Kyrie look at him in confusion. "What's up?"

"That part sounded as if it was tacked in." She frowns. "For a moment, I thought it didn't fit..."

"Really?" He rereads the part before he laughs, leaning back on the couch. "I was told this story as a kid. And well, as a kid, I wanted to hear stories with action."

Kyrie's frown slowly changes to an amused smile. "So, to compensate for the romantic part of the story, Miss Eva had to put this part in- I see."

"Though I have a better appreciation for the dry parts now." Dante's mind brings back the books Nell has (that Rock keeps now). "So... maybe around the second time, when I decide to make changes to this story- yeah, point taken. Thanks for the input."

"Oh, no! No, it wasn't a critique or anything..." The brunette looks flustered. "I'm sorry-"

"Hey hey hey, no need for that." Dante's arcane activates to calm Kyrie down; his warm light soothing her flustered and nervous light. "It's okay! I was a bratty kid when Mom told me this story. Stories change. It's not a rare thing, you know. So the knight duel will change to something else."

"Are you all right with it?" Kyrie asks. "It's the story you know."

"And it's the story I know can change with time, so I'm not offended." Dante hums. "I got the knight duel I wanted. And Mom gave it in this way."

That must have gotten to her, since he now feels her calm and relieved at the thought of what he said.

"So, where was I? Ah, yeah! The other battle." Dante goes back to the notebook. "Right, here's where I left off..."

 

**_The Blue Dragon waits for the Red Hero; its dark scales blackened, shining like steel. Its piercing eyes glare at the Red Hero, at the Sorceress before facing the Hero again._ **

**_The Red Hero readies himself._ **

**_'Well?" The Blue Dragon asks, "Are you prepared for a losing war?'_ **

**_'I am." The Red Hero nods. "But I have something to say before we fight.'_ **

**_'Then speak, for this would be the last time I will listen to you.'_ **

**_The Red Hero approaches the Dragon. 'Were you the one talking to me in my dreams? The one who I have talked to- that lonely soul who only wanted someone to talk to- was it you?'_ **

**_The question made the Blue Dragon snarl, something unknown suddenly gripping onto him and never letting off. 'How- HOW DARE YOU! For being so foolish to ask this- You shall pay for that, Famed Hero!'_ **

**_'By how? With what weapon?' The Red Hero asks-_ **

**_-to see the Blue Dragon roar, shooting a ball of blue fire in their direction. Wings outstretched with a look of rage in his eyes, the Blue Dragon begins its ascend to get a better view of who he is fighting against. The Red Hero and Sorceress have dodged his initial attack, yet the man refuses to draw his sword._ **

**_'Why!?' The Blue Dragon roars. 'WHY!?? Do you not want a true challenge!?'_ **

**_'Will you listen to my words then?' The Red Hero cries out._ **

**_'Only if you defeat me, will I listen!'_ **

**_The Red Hero, reluctant as he is, finally draws out his powerful sword from its scabbard. 'I shall only defeat you- killing you will not be the intent. For I have another reason to do this.'_ **

**_'Then die by my flames!' The Blue Dragon snarls, readying for a grueling fight against the famed Red Hero he has heard whispers of._ **

**_And the two finally fight. Flames attempting to hit, but they miss as the Red Hero dodges through it all, finding his footing and eventually getting to the highest point before he leaps at the Dragon. Using his blade, he slams it down at the Dragon's chest. The Blue Dragon roars in anger, trying to wrestle the Hero off of him._ **

**_A few more strikes and the Dragon has enough! He finally swings the Red Hero off him, but not before howling in pain; something shiny and foreign flies off of the beast's mouth, but the Red Hero catches it before crashing on the ground. The Sorceress runs up to him, fearing for his death when he presents to her-_ **

**_'I believe-' The Red Hero stands when giving the shiny object to her. 'This belongs to you.'_ **

**_'What is it?' The Sorceress asks, taking it before the item in her hands. It vanishes as it melts into her hands- and the Sorceress slowly regains part of her power. 'Oh-! My powers! How did you know it was mine?'_ **

**_'The Knight said your powers got absorbed by him.' The Red Hero struggles to stand, but the Sorceress uses her magic to heal him. 'Save your magic to strike him when the time is right- I need him grounded.'_ **

**_'Understood.' With the power she has, the Sorceress slowly gathers her magic as the Red Hero dashes at the Dragon once more. And right when the Red Hero strikes the Blue Dragon again, she strikes him with all of her might._ **

**_The Blue Dragon roars in anger, feeling one of his wings damaged before he crashes to the ground, dragging the Hero with him. Rubble and smoke hits the ground, and the Sorceress sees the Red Hero stand, sword still out, still cautious and prepared to strike. Knight and Princess finally arrive, joining the Sorceress before seeing the sight before them._ **

**_'Are you all right!?' The Sorceress calls out._ **

**_'I am alive-' The Red Hero takes a few steps back, sword still out. 'But your attack did something.'_ **

**_'What did it do?'_ **

**_Then the Blue Dragon stands again- and this time, they all froze at the sight that now stands before them._ **

**_The Blue Dragon has his wings damaged; but in turn for losing some of the power, his appearance and face is more human-like. His feral eyes glare at the Red Hero, snarling as he prepares his talons to fight. The magic transformed him to a demonic man. It would make a normal person recoil..._ **

**_...but not them._ **

**_'You will pay!' The Blue Dragon snarls at the Hero. 'For you have done this to me- made me look like this!'_ **

**_'Will you not concede and listen to what I have to say?' The Red Hero asks._ **

**_The answer he got was an attack- and so they fight once more._ **

**_Clashes of blade and claw fill the air. Strike after strike, the two fight amidst the ruined floors of the castle. When it seems as if the Dragon was about to strike and kill the Hero, the former Knight will stand, energy renewed when he remembers what he has promised the Knight._ **

**_The Blue Dragon screams in fury, 'Why!? WHY can you not FALL!?'_ **

**_'Because I am a former Knight- I have sworn a vow to help those in dire need.' The Red Hero states. 'And until I can defeat you proper- I have promised your son, the Knight, that I will break this curse and make sure you come back alive!'_ **

**_This shocks the Blue Dragon, but the Red Hero takes this chance to strike. Using his sword, he slashes at the Blue Dragon, knocking him blow after blow!_ **

**_Then the Blue Dragon collapses on the ground. Defeated and out of energy, he looks up to see the Red Hero, his true opponent, stand before him, sword still out of its place._ **

**_The time, he believes has come for all of this to end._ **

**_'Finish me.' The Blue Dragon tells the Hero. 'End this suffering war of mine. End my suffering, O Red Hero.'_ **

**_The Red Hero stills, his blade hovering over the beast's heart._ **

 

Dante stops. "So earlier, I said there's a change in this story."

Kyrie perks up in surprise.

"I... remembered the story ending on the happier ending, on the one thing that the King got his justice when the Red Hero killed him." The mercenary looks at the notebook, a smile slitting through his face. "But when Mom rewrote this story again, she told me something pretty interesting."

"Was it that you wanted her to tell you another ending?" Kyrie asks.

Dante nods. "And another thing... I'll tell you later."

 

**_The Blue Dragon closes his eyes, knowing he will be killed by the Hero and end it all, once it for all. For the sake of the kingdom, for his own son, for those who have been hurt by his cold, brutal actions..._ **

**_'No.'_ **

**_Instead, he hears a clatter. He opens his eyes, noticing that the Red Hero has tossed his sword aside, looking at him._ **

**_'What!?' The Blue Dragon cries out. 'Impossible- you should have killed me!'_ **

**_'I refuse to.' The Red Hero shakes his head again._ **

**_'Why!?' The Blue Dragon cries out again. The pain, it slowly returns, too much for him to hold. It slowly returns to his heart, blooming warmth. 'Why do you refuse to kill me!? Isn't this what you needed to save this kingdom from this curse!? Why did you not kill me at this ugly, horrifying form of mine!?'_ **

**_'I refuse to kill you- a person who is slowly cursed by his loneliness.' The Red Hero responds. 'I want to know if you really want to be killed, right when I begin to understand and know you as someone who wants someone next to him.'_ **

**_The Blue Dragon falls silent._ **

**_The Red Hero continues, 'I know how it feels to be alone. I know what it feels like to be lost. And your son genuinely worries about you. I wanted to fight against the man you were before you were cursed. That, to me, is a fair fight. And I know one other thing: people can change for the better. I know you can.' He walks over to pick up his sword. 'What I will not do, however, is to end the life of someone I am slowly starting to know and understand. You are someone important- but if you are willing... I can help you be that better person for your son, for your kingdom, for yourself.'_ **

_**Something slowly changes in the Blue Dragon; a heavier, if not warm feeling grows from the initial pain in his heart- and it feels as if it is melting the coldness inside him. A sudden glow envelopes over him. In the place of the Dragon, stands a human man, in his former grandeur. It is the Prince- changed back from his draconic self, and to his own form once again.** _

**_And he stares back to see the Red Hero, the Sorceress who has her powers back, the Knight, and the Princess who has accompanied them in their journey._ **

**_'Then are you going to kill me in this form?' The Prince asks, all fear gone._ **

**_'No.' The Red Hero shakes his head. 'You were once selfish. Cruel. Cold-hearted. But I see a different side of you- one you never showed to those close and around you. For that... No, I will not kill you. Not ever. It will not be worth it all. I have only come to know the person I see before me. Someone I want to truly help.'_ **

**_Finally, something cold and feeble breaks. For the first time, the Prince feels something inside of him- heavy, but warm, comforting. And he looks at the Hero once again, this time, seeing the Hero's hand stretched out for him to take._ **

**_'Come, stand.' The Red Hero tells him. 'Your family, kingdom, and I wait for you.'_ **

**_So the Prince takes his hand and he can feel warmth through that simple touch._ **

**_The curse, it seems, has been lifted."_ **

 

Dante looks up and sees Kyrie trying and failing to hide her smile at the outcome.

And he senses shock from the other person, the one who has been watching over them for most of the story. And he continues, seeing the last few paragraphs approaching.

 

**_"The kingdom rejoices after the curse lifts, allowing the people from the Kingdom to recover, to hear about the things that have passed, to hear about the gradual changes the Prince is from the cold-hearted to the slowly understanding man his predecessors were before him._ **

**_And so the Princess marries the Knight- making the Knight the successor to the throne. And the people once again live their lives- only in a positive note, without any hint of fear. The Sorceress dedicates to help the Knight recover what has been lost in the time they were gone._ **

**_Though with one change._ **

_**'My son will become this kingdom's new ruler now.' The Prince tells the Red Hero. 'For I am not worthy to do anything with this kingdom. He has better compassion than I do- for he understood people better than I have.'** _

**_'But what about you?' The Red Hero asks._ **

**_'I realized my actions nearly destroyed this legacy... and that if I need to be a better man, I have to give up the reason that nearly made me like this. But then you came. In both here and in the dreams; you refused to kill me- instead you took the time to know me. You helped me understand the consequences to my actions. For that, Red Hero,_ **

**_I am grateful.' The Prince bows in front of the Red Hero. 'You have indeed saved me from my own doom.'_ **

**_'Stand, sir. I do not think the bowing is necessary.' The Red Hero tells him. 'What you have said is true... but I only did what you son requested to me.'_ **

**_'Yet you were the one who relieved me of my curse.' The Prince takes this as his answer. 'What would you do now?'_ **

**_'I would like to see what else awaits me or needs my help.' The Red Hero says. 'But for now, I would like to watch and see how the Knight fares as the new ruler.'_ **

**_'Then would you stay by my side, making sure I do not fall into that despair again?' The Prince asks the Red Hero. 'Power could be something gained from experience. And I want to see if I can achieve the same strength you have. May I come with you to any adventures you will face?'_ **

**_The former warrior thinks about this. The Prince will bring no other harm with his own malicious actions. And someone has to keep an eye on him. The Sorceress is no longer with them, the curse is not there. Only the Red Hero knew how to break it- for he understood the Prince most. Then he nods, facing the Prince. 'That I can agree to.'_ **

**_'It is true I was to be King to a kingdom who have been rewarded with my ancestor's kindness. And my selfish reasons consumed my own kingdom- and made this horrible curse. But then- you came. You helped me realize my consequences to my actions. For that, I am grateful.' The Prince smiles, taking his hand. 'But I want you with me- you know me the best. We complete each other- as equals, forever as equals.'_ **

**_This makes the Red Hero happy- and he takes other's hand in turn._ **

**_And thus everyone was happy: the kingdom has their newly crowned kings. The Sorceress can use her powers to help and aid those who truly need it. The Princess and Knight are wed, so much in love, happy as they can be. The Red Hero is happy the entire mess is over- the curse has been broken. And now he has someone to help him should he need it in his future quests. And the Prince found his other half- his equal, his partner._ **

**_And- well, you know it ends. Happily ever after."_ **

 

As soon as he closes the book, he immediately feels Kyrie hug him, making him baffled. "Wha- hey, come on! I just read you a story!"

"I know, I know." The brunette beams. "But it sounded like you truly enjoyed reading this story."

"And the ending?"

"It suits the story much better." Kyrie smiles. "I feel as if it's a more appropriate ending than the one you initially told me about."

"Well..." Dante looks back down at his notebook. "You know the original ending was that the Red Hero killed the Prince and everyone lived happily ever after."

She perks up in interest. "Oh? What changed the ending this time?"

The mercenary hums, leaning back with a amused smirk emerging. "Years ago, someone else wanted a different ending. He told me that the original one sucked- and that he wanted the Prince... King, whoever he is now- to have his own happiness because he wasn't such a mean person. I thought about it when she retold the story to me. And... I think you're right. It suits the story much better."

Especially since he can feel his other audience staring at him, still in surprise. Since when have... ah, whatever, I'll ask you later.

"It's a good story." Kyrie hums, sitting up. "Did you tell Nero this?"

Dante chuckles. The idea of Nero enjoying this sappy tale...? "Even if I blackmailed him to listen, he'll punch me. Besides, wouldn't he like it if you told him the story yourself?"

"Perhaps." The brunette giggles. "When I feel like making him listen." 

"I'm sure." Dante also wanted Nero to listen... but he doubts the kid's interested in fairy tales. "But again, I think the kid likes it when you tell stories to him this time."

"But not a good storyteller like you, Mister Dante." Kyrie stands up. "But, for keeping me company at this hour- thank you. Now I know who to talk to when I don't feel like sleeping."

"You and me both. You just have to catch me at a time- mainly around here." The white-haired man smiles, patting her on the head. "C'mon, I think a certain brat's waiting for you to come back to the room and sleep."

Kyrie blushes a bit and Dante softly chuckles. She doesn't know it, but she has Nero wrapped all over her finger. Even to the point when Dante can sense it when Nero just wants her with him.

_(He purposefully ignores it when Trish teases that Dante has Vergil wrapped around his finger._

_"Like Father, like son, don't you think?" She laughs when Nero chokes out a horrified noise, earning Kyrie's worried glance. Vergil has the best death-glare aimed at her. Credo is muffling his snickers the best he could, trying not to get in the way of Vergil and Nero's silent wrath._

_"I'm going to pretend I never heard that." The mercenary simple states, winking at Lady, who smirks back before resuming watching the game on television.)_

She nods, "I will. Maybe I'll tell Nero the story, so that he'll ask you to tell it to him." She laughs, hearing Dante choke, blushing at that last part. "And you?"

"I'm going to put this back." Dante looks down at his notebook again. "Wouldn't want anyone stealing this."

"I'm sure we both will be sleeping in tomorrow, then." Kyrie knowingly smiles before glancing up at the entrance. "Well, I can tell Miss Lady to forgive the both of you for sleeping in then." Dante blinks, looking back at her in confusion, but she hugs him once again. "Thank you. And good night, Mister Dante."

"Make sure the kid gets some rest too." He quietly responds before she left. And a few minutes after her soft footsteps left the living room, Dante looks back down at the notebook, slowly rereading the story once again before feeling a familiar presence approach him, sits next to him. "Hey, Verge."

"Hello yourself. Are you finished?" There's no sneer in his voice, but he feels Vergil's arm wrap around him. The cooling touch resonates with the mark and for once, he feels comforted. The ice magic wasn't harsh, not was it biting; it brings in comfort when Dante needs it.

"Yeah. Just couldn't sleep when Mom called." Dante leans to the other, still reading the story. "I'm wondering about something... how long have you been listening in?"

Vergil's soft chuckle tickles his ears, causing Dante to flush a bit. "A while. You left and I was wondering what took you so long."

"Like how you came out when I wasn't sleeping?" The mercenary asks, hearing Vergil grunt in annoyance.  He can feel the other bury his dead in the back of his  neck. "Oh come on. You were pretty mean back then. Told me to count sheep instead of telling me a story."

"A slight immature move on my part." Vergil murmurs, tightening his embrace for a bit. "But now I know."

"Hm, I don't know. Something good came from it-" Dante chuckles, hearing his twin grunt in annoyance before feeling a gentle bite on the crook of his neck. "Oh damn it. I thought you were sleepy from your all-night work."

"I was. Then I heard you talking to Mother. That's what woke me up." The gentle bites left a mark on Dante's skin, causing the other to shiver. "I was searching for you, you know."

"Kyrie was awake, so I had to entertain her somehow. The kid's still sleeping, you know." He hums, feeling the other's hand gently grace the edge of his sweatpants. "Verge, we're in the living room. You know, people sit here?"

"Yet I don't hear you complaining when it's just us." Vergil breathlessly chuckles, kissing the shell of Dante's burning ear. "It's getting comfortable here now."

"Oh shut up." Dante gently swats Vergil's hand away, but he lets out a slightly alarmed cry when he feels the other icy hand dive underneath his shirt. "What the- Verge! Your hands, why are they so cold!?"

The other murmurs, "I missed my warmth." 

_Not to mention you hog it to yourself._ Dante doesn't tell that, but the latter knows. (Vergil knows very well. He is possessive and doesn't want to let go of the most precious person.) Instead, he huffs, "Geez. I wonder if it's because it's from your arcane or because it's legit cold. Maybe I should turn the heat on before we head back."

"Perhaps." There's a silence as his eyes finally land on the open black notebook. "...brother."

"Hm?"

"...that story." Vergil quietly asks. He leans his face forward, still looking at the notebook. "Did you think for one moment it won't have a happy ending?"

Dante pauses for a moment- then he chuckles, shaking his head. "I did- but then I realized I don't want it. It's too miserable, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because you were right." Dante smiles, adjusting his face to meet Vergil's. "That bratty, spoiled, selfish Prince- who did become King- deserves a bit of happiness of his own."

Vergil hums. There's a hint of interest in his eyes when he faces the other. "Hmn. What made you think that, years later?"

"I don't know." Dante hums. "Maybe the job six months ago made me think. I wonder if there's a similar thing between you and the villain... that maybe you emphasized with him. You did transform a part of yourself to a dragon."

"Perhaps I did. But there is a difference between me and that villain in Mother's story."

Dante's sly blue eyes meet subdued amused ones as he tilts his head, positioning at a better angle to get a better view of the other. "And what's that?"

Vergil smirks, leaning in. "Unlike the Prince in the story, this villain fell deeply in love with the hero. So much, in fact, that he did everything to find out how to get this hero's attention."

"Oh, so you **wanted** to play the villain that bad?" The mercenary pretends to be shocked. "All because I'm the one who saves lots of people from disaster and that I'm billed the hero?"

"If it captures all of your attention to me, then so be it." That sharp, cruel smirk appears again. "You do know, dear brother, dragons are infamously possessive of their precious valuables." His arm winds around Dante's waist like a vice, but it's comforting to to him. (Dante is used to it. Even now he knows Vergil will never let him go.) "I could just whisk you away, locking you in a tall tower, up and beyond the heavens just so you will never face anyone else but me."

"What? I'm that valuable to you- God. That's subtle." Dante laughs, finally turning around and directly facing him. There. Much better. "Haaha good luck with that. Trish and Lady'll kill you if you even dare. So will Nero and the others. And I get bored really quick, so I just might decimate that tower before you can say those stupid words. Remind me how it went again?" He brims with amusement. "Oh by the Gods, it was super dumb." 

Vergil snorts, silently daring him to say it. (Of course Dante does. He's known for meticulously pushing and smashing his buttons very well. And Vergil reciprocates just as well.)

And a cackling grin blooms from Dante's face, purposely trying to annoy Vergil. "Ah! I remember it now! 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel-'"

"Shut up, dear brother." Vergil presses his lips to Dante's and immediately deepening it, all in the effort to make him silent. A slip of the tongue in and Vergil hums with some content, hearing the other gasp before allowing him to enter, tasting the subdued sweetness before he smirks, hearing the other moan for air. "I suggest, Dante, after putting Mother's story away, that we both go back in your room... and make **some** effort to sleep." 

"Some effort?" Dante murmurs, slyly smirking as he purposefully brushes his hips against the other, causing Vergil to growl. "Want to do something about that small problem of yours then? I can feel it..." 

"You **tease**." Vergil's eyes narrow, darkening with lust before growling, "You will pay for that."

"Later." Dante grins, prying himself away to stand, grabbing the notebook along the way. "Come on, if you want Nero to punch us for making an interesting photo moment tomorrow morning."

"Fine." But it doesn't stop Vergil's smile from appearing, still thinking about their conversation. It's when they entered in their shared bedroom (no separate rooms for the two of them) and closed door behind them that Vergil calls out, "...Dante."

"Yeah?"

Vergil lifts his hand and kisses the other's knuckles, causing Dante's face to heat up. His arcane slowly thrums with the familiar, loving feeling he's still adjusting to, intertwining with the cooling, gentle winds of his brother's arcane as it calms him. His sharp, blue eyes meet warming blue. "Thank you. For saving me when I was about to fall into the depths of my condemnation-"

"Oh God, just say it already. You're not going to burn into a crisp if you **say** it."

"Fine." Vergil's smile doesn't leave. In fact, he approaches closer and captures Dante's lips in another, intimate kiss. "I love you... for all of you, my Hero."

Dante doesn't want to say it, but hearing it still makes him feel giddy. No matter how many times Vergil says it. ...even with the newly tacked on nickname Vergil never stops to say between the two of them.

_What the hell, I think I like being called that now._

"I love you too, you possessive bastard of a villain."

"A fair response." And he pushes forward, kissing Dante as they manage to walk towards the bed, slowly tracing and feeling the other's healed scars, his muscles, his sides. He silently feels a welling pride when Dante's gasp stutters, softly gasping as he reciprocates it all as they ease into their intimate, familiar dance.

It's between slow, lulling and intimate kisses that Vergil murmurs, "Dante."

"Hm?" The other looks at him, flushed. His lips are red, blue eyes slightly dilated, white hair splayed and suddenly the older smirks. Even in his current age, Dante still looks beautiful. "What's up?"

"Do you think we received our happy ending?"

Dante blinks, looking at him.

"...if you still believe there is such thing." Vergil finishes. He's flushing a faint red, hair strands coming down his face, and Dante could sweep them away if only his hands aren't intertwined with Vergil's. 

And Dante thinks Vergil is still thinking about the parallels to them and Eva's fairy tale.

"Yeah. I think we got it." Dante murmurs in response. "I mean, I have a house, some kids to take care of, a good line of work, someone I can share it with. I'm living in it with you, aren't I? That's all I really need."

A satisfying answer, it seems. "As it should be." He hears Vergil hum, hands snaking to his back and warming skin. Then his voice turns smug, promising no rest for the night. "Then, Dante. You should know better than to get yourself in trouble."

"Oh no. Whatever did I do to offend you?" Dante stares at Vergil- to only feel his back on the mattress and cooling hands slowly trailing his chest as the kiss slowly turns hard. Then he smirks, Vergil looming over him. "Was it about earlier? I was just playing around."

"On the contrary," Vergil growls, "I think I should teach you a lesson on how **not** to stretch my limits."

"Yikes." There's no panic in Dante's tone. In fact, if anything, he settles on the smug, playful grin that flashes at the other, daring him to try. "Am I going to bend to your whims then, dear brother? I dare you try."

Vergil's chuckle comes out hoarse ad amused. "I have one better." Then the other lowly murmurs, "I want to see you unravel before me."

It definitely sparks more than interest in him. His eyes widen, staring up to see sly, darkening eyes pining down at him. 

Well now.

"It's... about two in the morning." Dante mumbles, just realizing the time now.

"The others are dead asleep by now." Vergil responds. "We can make as much noise as we want."

Then- what Kyrie said earlier- "Was this why-"

"Nero's woman is sharp." There's that amused, low chuckle again... "She must have known what I was up to."

Okay then.

"So, V." He chuckles at Vergil's bemused glance at the other nickname. "What you said earlier... sounds to me like a challenge." Dante's smile grows sharp. This just might be as bad as taking down monsters before him, then. "Do your absolute worst, Vergil."

There's a gracing touch at his abdomen, inching further down. And the smirk Vergil mirrors back with those glinting blue eyes makes Dante shiver with delight. "I shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL and that's the end! Oh man, that took a while, but this is it!
> 
> Thank all of you so much for the support and kudos! And ah, I wish I can rest, but these bunch of fools will not let me rest...
> 
> ~~And uh not sure if I'm willing to continue that last part but ah gotta leave it somewhere~~


End file.
